Dôverne známe miesto
by Jimmi08
Summary: Slovenský preklad A Familiar Place od AnneM.Oliver - Slovak translation. With permission.
1. Časť I

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/1/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_**Zhrnutie:**_ Vojna skončila a jediné, čo Hermiona Grangerová chcela, bolo ísť na známe miesto, niekam, kde sa mohla cítiť bezpečne, takže sa vrátila do Rokfortu. Keď sedela vo vlaku pri jej spiatočnej ceste, aby dokončila svoje vzdelanie, všimla si, že je vo vlaku aj Draco Malfoy. Vedela, prečo sa vracia ona... vracia sa, aby našla útechu v niečom známom. Ale vedela, že on sa vracia preto, pretože nemá kam inam ísť.

Kto by si kedy pomyslel, že to, čo začalo ako výmena niekoľkých slov vo vlaku, a prechádzka lesom, sa stane priateľstvom, ktoré vedie k niečomu väčšiemu, niečomu väčšiemu než láska, niečomu, čo bolo úplne a absolútne dôverne známe.

* * *

_**Časť I. September**_

_**Cesta domov:**_

Dym sa vlnil z vlaku a čiastočne jej zakrýval výhľad. Pozerala sa von z okna vlaku na rozprestierajúcu sa krajinu. Bolo to dôverne známe a predsa nové. Pred jej očami bolo veľké množstvo farieb; kúsky zelených a zlatých polí, zvlnené smaragdové kopce, fialové vrcholky hôr, blýskavo modré riečky a šíra modrá obloha. Bol to ideálny deň na návrat domov. Na návrat do Rokfortu.

Jej priatelia sa rozhodli, že sa k nej nepridajú. Po uplynulom roku obaja, Harry Potter aj Ron Weasley, potrebovali odpočinok. Potrebovali sa dostať preč z napätia a organizovaného života. Pre ňu bol organizovaný život to jediné, čo potrebovala. Potrebovala pokračovať vo svojom štúdiu. Potrebovala niečo dôverne známe, niečo čo pozná, dokonca niečo normálne ako škola. Riaditeľka, profesorka McGonagallová, pozvala každého, kto vynechal siedmy ročník a z toho dôvodu neukončil svoje štúdium, aby sa vrátil, ak si to prial. Nová trieda bude pozostávať z takých študentov ako Dean Thomas, ktorý nemohol navštevovať školu minulý rok, pretože nebol schopný preukázať svoj čistokrvný pôvod. Z ľudí ako Luna Lovegoodová (Lenka Láskorádová), ktorá strávila väčšinu roka zamknutá v temnici u Malfoyovcov a ktorá by v skutočnosti mala byť len siedmačka, ale uprednostnila intenzívny osemročný program. A ľudia ako Neville Longbottom, ktorý síce v škole minulý rok bol, ale strávil väčšinu času bojovaním a ľudia ako Hermiona Grangerová, ktorá spolu s Harrym a Ronom pomáhala bojovať proti Temnému pánovi a pomáhala zaistiť znovu mier v ich svete.

Táto malá skupinka, nazývaná „ôsmaci", pozostávala z približne 25 študentov zo všetkých štyroch fakúlt. Nebudú patriť k žiadnej fakulte a nebudú spať vo fakultných spálňach. Namiesto toho budú mať krídlo na hrade so samostatnými spálňami. Nebudú len chodiť na vyučovanie, aby im to pomohlo zvládnuť ich MLOKy, ale očakávalo sa od nich, že vykonajú praktickú stáž, ktorú ustanoví riaditeľka potom, čo pricestujú. Cestujú dôverne známym Rokfortským expresom, ale prichádzajú do školy o týždeň neskôr potom, čo začala.

Hermiona si uvedomila, že keby to bol jej naozajstný siedmy ročník, tak by bola prefektkou. Ale nemôže sa trápiť nad vecami, ktoré nie je možné zmeniť. Mala by byť vďačná, že dostala príležitosť pokračovať v štúdiu.

Leto preletelo rýchlo. Jej rodičia sa rozhodli zostať v Austrálii. Boli dotknutí a zmätení, keď Hermiona zrušila pamäťové kúzlo. Mysleli si, že návrat domov do Anglicka by bol bolestivou pripomienkou toho, čo zmeškali a toho, čo takmer stratili. Hermiona to chápala. Strávila celé leto tým, že s nimi lúčila. Vedela, že teraz bola dospelá, takmer deväťnásťročná. Musela stáť na svojich vlastných nohách. Strašne jej chýbajú, ale uvidí ich cez vianočné prázdniny. Toto bol jej svet a toto bolo miesto, kam patrila.

Vždy milovala učiť sa. Milovala čítať. Milovala všetko, čo malo dočinenia so školou. Keď dostala profesorkin list, dvakrát nerozmýšľala. Vedela, že sa vráti. Ešte sa nezaoberala tým, čo bude robiť počas praxe. Pomyslela si, že možno niečo súvisiace s madam Pomfreyovou alebo možno s novým Majstrom Elixírov, nech by to bol ktokoľvek. Samozrejme, rozhoduje o tom riaditeľka školy.

Tiež jej budú chýbať jej priatelia, hlavne Ron, ale návrat nazad do školy bol správnym rozhodnutím. Počula od Nevilla, že Draco Malfoy sa tento rok vracia, jediný bývalý Slizolinčan, ktorý tak urobil, pretože väčšina vracajúcich sa bola muklovského pôvodu, alebo nečistokrvní. Najprv považovala tieto novinky za hrozné a potom za záhadné. Počula od pána Weasleyho, že dôvodom, prečo sa Draco vracia, bolo to, že jeho otca poslali do Azbakanu, rovnako ako jeho matku. Z toho dôvodu nemal kam inam ísť. Pán Weasley povedal, že pani Malfoyová bola odsúdená len na jeden rok, pretože Harry dosvedčil, že oklamala Voldemorta, keď mu povedala, že je Harry mŕtvy, čo mu v podstate zachránilo život. Hermiona vedela, že bude trvať dlho, kým príjmu slizolinskú fakultu. V tej fakulte bola väčšina detí smrťožrútov a väčšina smrťožrútov bola zabitá alebo poslaná do väzenia. Pre týchto študentov to bude zložitá situácia, nezmieňujúc sa o tom, že väčšina ostatných fakúlt si myslela, že študenti Slizolinu sú len krok od toho, aby sa stali naozajstnými smrťožrútmi.

Tento rok to bude mať Draco Malfoy pravdepodobne v škole ťažké. Ľudia ho budú všelijako urážať a budú k nemu krutí. Avšak, on spravil školu ťažkú pre veľa ľudí a veľa ľudí rôzne urážal a bol k nim krutý. Hermiona si to pamätala a tak ho ani trochu neľutovala. Dostane, čo si zaslúži.

Bolo priskoro. Vlak odišiel zo stanice Kings Cross o ôsmej ráno namiesto ako zvyčajne o jedenástej. Hermiona nevedela ako dokázala obsadiť si pre seba celé kupé. Pripusťme, že namiesto niekoľko stoviek študentov, ktorí zvyčajne išli vlakom na začiatku semestra, bola tam len hŕstka, ale na rozdiel od prvého školského dňa, nebol k dispozícii celý vlak. Len niekoľko vagónov, tak sa cítila šťastne, že bola sama. Ale to netrvalo dlho.

Sedela a pozerala sa von z okna, myslela na všetko, čím ona, Harry a Ron prešli minulý rok. Harry. Mala ho rada ako brata. Bol jej súčasťou, tak veľmi ako jej vlastná ruka. Modlila sa každú noc, aby konečne našiel pokoj a útechu, ktoré tak zúfalo hľadal a ktoré si tak nesmierne zaslúžil. Potreboval normálny život. Ginny Weasleyová uprosila rodičov, aby ju tento rok nechali zo školy doma. Po traumatizujúcom roku, ktorý rodina prežila, boli šťastní, že jej môžu vyhovieť. Pán Weasley povedal, že obsadenie Rokfortu kleslo tento rok o 25 percent. Podľa všetkého veľa rodín pociťovalo to isté ako Weasleyovci. Chceli si udržať na blízku tých, ktorých milovali ďaleko od neznámych hrozieb, skutočných, či imaginárnych. Harry bude zatiaľ žiť s Weasleyovcami. Harry a Ginny mohli byť konečne normálnym mladým párom, mali čas na rande, držanie sa za ruky alebo len tak sedieť a rozprávať sa, keď ich to tak tešilo.

Ron jej bude chýbať ešte viac ako jej chýba Harry. Formálne spolu chodili celé leto, napriek tomu, že bola v Austrálii s rodičmi. Vyznávali si navzájom svoju lásku, po rokoch trápneho chodenia okolo horúcej kaše. Keby len šiel s ňou. Avšak, on nikdy nemal rád školu, tak mu zdravý rozum hovoril, aby sa nevracal späť. Rozhodli sa dať si 'rozchod', nech to znamenalo čokoľvek a zostať priateľmi. Vždy ho bude mať rada. Bol jej prvá, naozajstná láska. Bude to ľahšie, keď bude od neho ďaleko, keďže už spolu nechodili. Prinajmenšom, to bolo to, o čom sama seba presviedčala.

Učiteľský zbor v Rokforte prešiel veľkou zmenou, nová riaditeľka, nový učiteľ Obrany proti čiernej mágii (Bill Weasley) a nový Majster Elixírov, keď profesor Slughorn (Křiklan) odišiel znovu do dôchodku, nový učiteľ Života a zvykov muklov, ako aj nový učiteľ Transfigurácie.

Hermiona sa odtiahla od okna položila si knihu do lona. Áno, bolo to tak dôverne známe. Vítalo ju to. Išla domov.

_**Knihy a vlaky:**_

Hermiona otočila hlavu, keď začula ako sa dvere kupé otvorili. Uvidela ako najprv vošli lesklé čierne topánky a potom sa pozrela nahor, aby sa pozrela na osobu, ktorá kráčala v tých topánkach. Bol to Draco Malfoy, v celej svojej kráse.

Mala by sa s ním rozprávať? Mala by povedať 'ahoj'? Mala by sa len odvrátiť a ignorovať jeho prítomnosť? Rozhodla sa, že ho bude ignorovať. Sadol si oproti nej, očividne ju rovnako ignoroval, vybral knihu zo svojej tašky a začal čítať. Tak bežné maličkosti ako 'ahoj' alebo 'dobrý deň' boli pre neho niečo cudzie. Hermiona si preložila nohu cez nohu a jej chodilo sa začalo pokyvovať hore-dolu, keď čítala svoju knihu. Prekrížil svoje nohy a jeho chodidlo náhodne ťuklo do jej. Nezdvihol oči, keby to urobil, uvidel by ako na neho civie, ale prosto povedal: „Pardon," a pokračoval v čítaní.

Hermiona uvažovala, prečo je práve takýto. Prečo si myslel, že je o toľko lepší, tak vysoko nad všetkými ostatnými? Bolo to pravdepodobne z toho istého dôvodu, kvôli ktorému nečinne stál, keď mu rovno pod nosom mučili a zabíjali ľudí v jeho vlastnom dome, došlo Hermione. Hlboko vo svojom srdci vedela, že bol len vystrašené decko, ktoré naozaj samé nemohlo urobiť nič proti armáde smrťožrútov, proti svojim vlastným rodičom a Voldemortovi. Avšak niekedy neurobiť nič je rovnakým zločinom ako spáchať zločin samotný. Pripomenula si, že keď ich zajali a odviedli na Malfoy Manor, vlastne nikdy svojej rodine nepotvrdil, kým vlastne sú, dokonca ani keď ho o to požiadali. Jeho matka bola tá, ktorá potvrdila ich totožnosť. Jednako, stále si nebola istá, či by mu dokázala odpustiť. Nebola si istá, či to chce urobiť.

Hermiona bola nahnevaná, len kvôli tomu, že vedela, že tam je. Prečo je Malfoy v jej kupé? Radšej by bola spolu s Nevillom a Lunou, keby mala príležitosť. Odložila knihu a postavila sa, aby napchala svoju tašku do priečinka nad hlavou. Nadhodila si tašku, zdvihla ťažký náklad a zavrčala. Bolo to naozaj ťažké. Šokovalo ju a vydesilo, keď sa Malfoy postavil, zobral od nej tašku, otvoril priečinok a napchal ju doň. Potom sa na ňu nevraživo pozrel a sadol si nazad. Úprimne. Nežiadala ho o pomoc. Nemusel sa na ňu takto pozrieť.

„Ďakujem ti," počula samu seba povedať.

„Niet za čo," úsečne odpovedal.

Všetkým im povedali, aby si so sebou do vlaku priniesli zabalený obed, pretože tam nebude žiadny vozík s potravinami. Hermiona vytiahla svoje jedlo, ktoré voňalo nádherne. Zabalila jej ho pani Weasleyová, keď ju všetci ostatní dnes ráno vyprevádzali.

„Čo tu tak hrozne smrdí?" spýtal sa Malfoy.

„Môj obed," povedala tónom naznačujúcim, že je naozaj debil.

Chvíľu mu trvalo, kým vybalil svoj vlastný obed. Bolo ho cítiť ešte viac ako jej. Vyčaroval tanier, strieborný príbor a textilný obrúsok. Hermiona prevrátila oči. Otvorila svoje ďatelinové pivo a on zrazu zahrešil pod fúzy.

„Čo je?" uvedomila si, že sa ho spytuje.

„Tí sprostí škriatkovia mi zabudli zabaliť niečo na pitie," vyhlásil, len čo mu to došlo, keď Hermiona otvorila svoje ďatelinové pivo. Hermiona sa načiahla do tašky, vytiahla ďalšiu fľašu a ponúkla mu ju. Pozeral na ňu so sklopenými očami, vlastne s ňou musela zatriasť pred ním hore a dolu, než mu došlo, čo tým mieni. Vzal si fľašu a zavrčal. Nebola si istá, ale to zachrochtanie mohlo byť možno 'ďakujem'.

Jedli v úplnom tichu. Bolo to trápne. Musel si to uvedomiť prvý, pretože sa načiahol dozadu a znova vytiahol knihu. Jej kniha ležala v taške v priehradke nad hlavou a nemala v úmysle pokúsiť sa vytiahnuť ju, nie teraz keď po tých všetkých problémoch vstal a dostal ju tam.

Pokračovali v jedení v tichu, ktoré Hermione vyhovovalo. Sedela, pozerala sa von z okna a želala si, aby mala svoju knihu. Pozrela sa na neho, stále čítal, a spýtala sa ho.

„Čo čítaš?"

„Prečo na mňa hovoríš?" spýtal sa mrzuto.

„Prepáč," povedala a pozrela sa znova von oknom, „len sa nudím."

„Tak si čítaj knihu," povedal jej, ako keby bola dvojročné dieťa, ktoré sa nevie správať.

„Je v mojej taške v hornom priečinku," vysvetlila.

Zlostne odložil svoju knihu na sedadlo, postavil sa, získal jej tašku a hodil ju na sedadlo vedľa nej. Znovu si sadol. Vytiahla svoju knihu a začala znovu čítať.

„Čo čítaš?" spýtal sa po chvíli.

„Pýtala som sa prvá pred piatimi minútami," povedala britko.

„Čítam Príbeh dvoch miest," povedal Draco bez toho, aby sa na ňu pozrel.

„Čítam Priateľstvo prsteňa," odpovedala.

„Už som to čítal," odpovedal.

„Ja už som tiež čítala tú, čo čítaš ty," povedala, aby nebola mimo.

„Mali by sme sa prestať rozprávať." povedal náhle.

„Prečo?" spýtala sa, položiac si knihu znova do lona, „môžeme sa rozprávať, toto nie je knižnica."

„Niekto nás môže uvidieť," odpovedal.

„No a čo? Prekáža ti sa so mnou rozprávať?" spýtala sa, trochu sa jej to dotklo. Mohla ho už poznať.

„Skôr si myslím, že je to presne naopak," začal a položil si knihu do svojho lona.

„Mne to neprekáža," povedala mu.

„Čo by si povedala, keby nás niekto videl, ako sa rozprávame?" spýtal sa s jedným zdvihnutým obočím.

„Že si nervózny, a čo by si povedal ty?" spýtala sa uštipačne, keď znovu vytiahla svoju knihu.

„Presne to isté by som povedal o tebe," povedal bez stopy úsmevu.

„Povedala by som, že sa ťa nikto nepýtal na tvoj názor." ukončila to.

„Mal by som zdôrazniť, že si to vlastne urobila," odporoval.

„Potom by sme sa mali prestať rozprávať," odporučila.

„Súhlas, potom to vyrieši vyššie spomenutý problém týkajúci sa toho, že nás ľudia uvidia rozprávať sa," rozhodol sa, keď vytiahol svoju knihu a pokračoval v čítaní.

Asi o hodinu neskôr, keď sa Hermiona postavila, aby vložila svoju tašku nazad do priehradky, vlak náhle zastavil a bez výstrahy zrazil Hermionu k podlahe. Draco na sekundu pomyslel na to, že jej pomôže, ale potom to neurobil. Postavila sa a položila si ruku na svoje koleno. Mala sukňu a keď sa vlak trhol dopredu, musela sa porezať o niečo na podlahe.

„Oh, sakra!" vyhlásila a prehľadávala svoju tašku kvôli šatke alebo niečomu, čím by zastavila krvácanie. Draco vybral svoju vreckovku a prehodil ju nešetrne k nej.

Nepovedal nič, dúfal, že je dosť bystrá, aby vedela, na čo to je. Pozrela sa nahor, ale on už znova čítal svoju knihu. Položila si vreckovku na koleno a dokonca ani nezamrmlala ďakujem ti. Nech si len predpokladá, že je vďačná. Potom, čo si utrela koleno, vedela, že nebude chcieť vreckovku nazad a tak si ju poskladanú vložila do vrecka.

Práve vtedy vošiel do ich kupé Neville a povedal: „Vpredu je zrútený most a dokonca aj s mágiou to bude trvať hodiny, kým to dajú do poriadku. Keďže nie sme ďaleko od Rokfortu, niektorí z nás si myslia, že by sme zvyšok cesty mohli prejsť cez les. Chcete sa vy dvaja pridať k nám?" Hermiona si pomyslela, že to bolo od Nevilla veľmi slušné, keď zahrnul Malfoya, ale vedela, že ten by nikam nechcel ísť peši.

„A čo batožina?" spýtala sa Hermiona, vážne sa zaoberajúc myšlienkou, že by sa k nim pridala.

„Dorazí neskôr, som si istý," uistil ju Neville, potom uvidel jej koleno. „No nazdar, Hermiona, si v poriadku?"

„Áno, som v poriadku," usmiala sa.

„Nuž, máš chuť na prechádzku?" spýtal sa Neville.

„Pozná niekto cestu?" spýtala sa ho Hermiona.

„Vieme hlavný smer," povedal Neville. „Myslím, že ju dokážeme nájsť."

„Stretnem sa s vami vonku," rozhodla sa Hermiona. Neexistovala žiadna možnosť, že by ďalšiu minútu zostala v tom vlaku s Malfoyom.

Neville odišiel a Hermiona si vzala svoju tašku. Položila svoju knihu dovnútra, vložila tam svoj prútik a tiež sveter. Položila väčšiu tašku na sedadlo, dúfajúc, že Neville mal pravdu a ich tašky a kufre dorazia neskôr. Mala ešte jedno ďatelinové pivo, ktoré si tiež vložila do tašky, prehodila si ju cez rameno a vyšla z kupé. Predtým než odišla, pozrela sa na Malfoya, ktorý stále čítal. Buď si neuvedomoval, čo sa deje, alebo mu to bolo jedno. Mala by ho požiadať, aby šiel? Nie, rozhodla sa, ak chce ísť, tak by mal ísť sám od seba.

_**Rázcestie**_**:**

„Zostávaš tu?" spýtala sa ho z chodby, keď zmenila svoj názor na to, či ho požiada, aby šiel. Počkala najdlhšiu možnú chvíľu a keď neodpovedal, rozhodla sa nechať ho celkom samého. Choval sa, ako keby ju nepočul. Nemala sa ho pýtať. Len preto, že predtým viedli napätý rozhovor, to teraz neznamenalo, že sa budú spolu rozprávať. Otočila sa, že odíde, keď ho kútikom svojho oka uvidela, ako zdvihol svoju tašku, napchal do nej knihu, zobral si plášť, obalil si ho okolo pása a odstrčil ju z vchodu, aby vyšiel na dlhú vlakovú chodbu. Znamenalo to, že ide?

Keď sa Hermiona dostala von, uvidela Nevilla, Lunu, Deana, Michaela Cornera, Hannah Abbottovú a Padmu Patillovú. Draco stál na druhej strane koľajníc, ďalej od skupiny.

Malá skupina prekročila násyp smerom k riečisku, keď sa Dean spýtal: „Pozná niekto cestu?"

Neville odvetil: „Ja som si dosť istý, že poznám. Prechádzal som týmito lesmi, keď sme hľadali bylinky pre profesorku Sproutovú (cz: Prýtovú). Chvíľu musíme sledovať rieku a potom nájdeme dosť viditeľnú cestu."

Začali kráčať pozdĺž riečiska. Prekročili rieku v plytkej časti, kráčajúc po kameňoch a kmeňoch. Hermiona sa takmer pošmykla, ale Michael Corner ju popadol za lakeť. Otočila sa a usmiala sa na neho. Keď sa otočila nazad, uvidela ako Malfoy prešiel na druhú stranu rieky v rovnakom smere ako zvyšok z nich. Každý si musel pomyslieť, že to bolo prinajmenšom zvláštne, no nikto to nespomenul.

Konečne sa dostali na začiatok cesty vedúcej smerom k lesu. Neville bol vpredu a zvyšok ho nasledoval husím pochodom. Hermiona bola na konci. Vlastne nie, Draco bol na konci, ale on vlastne nešiel ani po ceste. Križoval cestu, kráčajúc cez les, niekedy vedľa nich, niekedy vpredu a niekedy vzadu. Keď sa ocitol ďaleko od cesty, len sa jednoducho zvrtol a vliekol sa ďaleko vzadu.

Čoskoro sa Hermiona a Draco ocitli ďaleko od ostatných. Draco, lebo tak chcel, Hermiona z nevyhnutnosti. Jej koleno ju stále bolelo a bola už unavená, aj keď kráčali iba asi 45 minút. Taktiež si tajne priala, aby ďatelinové pivo v jej taške bolo pohárom vody. Tak, to bola jej výhovorka. Ale aká bola tá Dracova?

Zanedlho opäť zmizol v lese, aby sa o desať minút neskôr objavil pred ňu, opierajúc sa o strom. Hermiona bola rada, že niekoho konečne vidí, dokonca aj keď to bol Malfoy. Ostatní na ňu zabudli? Posadila sa na spadnutý strom a Malfoy povedal: „Ideme zlou cestou, vieš to?"

Pozrela na neho a odvetila: „Hrad je na sever odtiaľto, ideme na sever."

„Nie, hrad je severovýchodne odtiaľto a my sme zašli príliš ďaleko opačným smerom," povedal.

„Ako to vieš?" spýtala sa ho.

„Viem to. Nie som hlupák ako Longbottom," povedal vzdorne.

„Neville nie je hlupák," bránila svojho priateľa.

„Áno, vlastne je a tak ako aj tí všetci, ktorí ho slepo nasledujú. Už viac nemám v úmysle ísť za ním," vyhlásil a vzpriamil sa, aby sa odlepil od stromu.

„Keď vieš určite, že ideme zlým smerom, prečo si to nikomu až doteraz nepovedal?" argumentovala.

Pokrčil plecami a povedal, „Kto by ma počúval?"

„Ja len hovorím..."

Hermionine vyhlásenie prerušil Draco slovami: „Áno, ty hovoríš veľa, však."

Práve vtedy začula Nevilla ako volá jej meno. Počula ako si Draco mrmle pod nosom, ale dosť nahlas, aby to počula. „Hlupák volá."

Neville prišiel k nej. „Už sme si robili starosti, nevedeli sme, kam si šla."

„Neville," začala Hermiona, „si si istý, že ideme správnym smerom?"

„Popravde, nie, ale myslím si, že ideme," priznal.

Draco ho prerušil so slovami. „Počúvaj, Longbottom, zišli sme z cesty. Mali by sme ísť rovno, nie doľava, cez kopec a nie okolo neho." Ako na dôkaz, Draco ukázal na cestu, ktorá viedla rovno, ignorujúc cestu, ktorá viedla doľava, po ktorej práve prišiel Neville.

„Nie, musíme ísť vľavo, poďme Hermiona," povedal Neville, keď jej pomáhal vstať.

„Dobre, ale ja idem touto cestou. Uvidíme sa o štyri hodiny, keď sa ty nakoniec dostaneš k hradu," povedal Draco predstierajúc zívnutie.

Hermiona povedala potichu, „Neville, čo si myslíš, že by sme mali urobiť?"

„Myslím, že by sme sa mali držať pohromade, ale keď sa on chce ponevierať po lese sám, tak nech si ide. Poďme." Neville vyzeral rozrušený Hermioninou otázkou.

Postavila sa, ale povedala. „Možno by sme mali nasledovať Malfoya."

„Nie," povedal Neville a zatriasol hlavou, „vážne, Hermiona, viem, že má namierené k hradu cez tie kopce, ale je to strmé a zradné. Druhá cesta je ľahšia prechádzka. Ledva sa vlečieš; nebudeš schopná zvládnuť náročnejšiu trasu."

Hermiona mala Nevilla rada a nikdy by mu úmyselne neublížila, ale on ju podceňoval. Väčšinu minulého roka strávila s Harrym a Ronom v lesoch. Prešli veľa kilometrov a po zarastenejších chodníkoch než boli tieto. Mohla to zvládnuť.

Tak tam teraz stála, v pomyselnom aj doslovnom rázcestí na ceste. _Mala by ísť po bezpečnej ceste, doľava, kde bol cesta priama a úzka, ale bezpochyby bezpečná? Mala by nasledovať väčšinu, bez ohľadu na to, kam šli, dokonca aj keď koniec bol menej istý? Na druhej strane mohla ísť priamo, do neznáma, kde cesta bola príliš strmá a kamenistá, ktorú sa nikto iný neodvážil vyšliapať, nasledujúc jedinú osobu, ktorá sa zdala taká istá sama sebou, ale ktorá jej určite mohla spôsobiť viac zla?_

Hermiona sa rozhodla. „Neville, idem touto cestou," ukázala priamo pred seba, kde Dracova blonďavá hlava bola už tak ďaleko, že sa bála, že ho už nedobehne.

Začala kráčať nahor strmou cestou, keď sa Neville rozbehol popri nej a hovoril: „Prosím, Hermiona, zostaň s nami. Sľúbil som Harrymu a Ronovi, že dám tento rok na teba pozor."

Toto priznanie ju prekvapilo. „Neville, to je milé, ale som celkom schopná postarať sa o seba sama a Ron s Harrym to vedia. Môj nos mi hovorí, že toto je tá správna cesta a moje predtuchy bývajú zvyčajne pravdivé, prepáč Neville." S týmito slovami nechala svojho priateľa za sebou a vošla do neznáma.

Kráčala asi desať minút a už ľutovala svoje rozhodnutie. Cesta bola strmá, skalnatá a Malfoy nebol nikde v dohľade. Zatiaľ čo to zvyčajne bola dobrá správa, v tejto chvíli ju táto myšlienka napĺňala strachom. Čo to spravila? Je už príliš neskoro otočiť sa a pokúsiť sa nájsť ostatných? Rozhodla sa, že tak urobí a zrýchlila svoje tempo smerom nazad, odkiaľ práve prišla, keď začula: „Áále, Grangerová, ideš alebo nie? Čakám ťa už večnosť!" Bol to Malfoy.


	2. Časť II

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/2/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť II. **_

_**Strmý svah:**_

Hermiona kráčala za jeho hlasom. Ako šla, pozerala sa pod nohy, nechcela zakopnúť o skalu alebo koreň stromu. Uvedomila si, že začal znova kráčať. Obzrel sa na ňu cez rameno. Dvakrát zakopla, raz sa úplne natiahla na ceste. Postavila sa, oprášila si jej už aj tak zakrvavené kolená a utrela si ruky o sukňu. Vrátil sa k nej a podal jej dosť dlhú, pevne vyzerajúcu palicu. Hľadela na palicu v jeho rukách a nechápala jej význam. Opovážil sa ju s ňou štuchnúť do pleca a povedal: „Vezmi si to, pomôže ti to udržať rovnováhu."

Zobrala si palicu a pokračovala vo svojej ceste. Ako sa kopec stával strmším, kráčala čoraz pomalšie a častejšie sa opierala. Sotva lapala po dychu a začalo ju pichať v boku. Narastala v nej vďačnosť za pomoc jej novej palice. Mlčky kráčali viac než pol hodinu, keď sa Hermiona spýtala: „Máš nejakú vodu?"

„Napi sa ďatelinového piva, videl som, že si ho dávaš do tašky," odsekol, ani sa neotočil, aby sa na ňu pozrel. Vyplazila na neho jazyk. Zvrtol sa práve včas, aby ju uvidel a povedal: „Čo si decko?" Vytiahol fľašu z plášťa, ktorý mal stále uviazaný okolo pása a ponúkol jej ju. Bol vyššie na cestičke než ona, tak sa len otočil a počkal na ňu, kým k nemu dôjde. Znova sa oprel o strom a pohol s fľaškou hore a dole podobným spôsobom, ako to ona predtým urobila pred ním s ďatelinovým pivom.

Skutočne mal v úmysle dať jej napiť sa z jeho fľašky? Neobával sa baktérii od humusáčky? Spýtala sa: „Čo je v tom?"

Povedal: „Myslel som, že si chcela niečo na pitie."

„Je to voda?" spýtala sa znovu, nie celkom mu verila.

Odtiahol fľašu a začal ju baliť so slovami: „Moja chyba, myslel som si, že chceš niečo na pitie."

„Chcem, len že ti neverím," pripustila.

„Prečo, čo som ti niekedy urobil, keď mi neveríš?" spýtal sa pobavene.

Doširoka otvorila oči, on sa zasmial a ponúkol jej fľašu ešte raz. Siahla po jeho natiahnutej ruke. Vzala fľašu, uvoľnila vrchnák a privoňala.

„Si si istý, že je to voda?" opýtala sa váhavo.

„Nie, je to whisky," povedal.

Napila sa veľký dúšok, lenže hneď zakašľala a vyprskla. Vypľula čudne chutiacu tekutinu zo svojich úst. Začal sa smiať.

„Malfoy, ty si taký protivný!" zajačala.

Stále sa smejúc povedal: „Nikdy som nepovedal, že je to voda. Povedal som ti, že je to whisky."

„Nenávidím ťa," povedala nízkym hlasom, do očí jej vošli slzy.

„Ďakujem by stačilo," povedal, s temným pohľadom odrážajúcim sa v jeho črtách. Vrátila mu fľašku a on si ju vopchal nazad do vrecka.

Pokračovali v ich túre, vystupovali na jeden kopec a schádzali nadol ďalším, vôbec neopustili les. Hermiona sa stávala namrzenejšou. S každým drobným zvukom v lese si predstavovala divokú šelmu, alebo šialenca so sekerou. Dvakrát sa ho spýtala, či počul určitý zvuk a jeho odpoveď bola vždy tá istá, 'to je asi nejaké zviera'. Chcela sa spýtať, aký druh zvieraťa, ale nespýtala sa. Cítila by sa hlúpo, keby vytiahla prútik, dokonca aj napriek tomu, že si všimla, že on mal svoj v rukách. Stromy boli tenké a vysoké, ako stromy v lese len môžu byť. Niekoľkokrát sa musela zastaviť, aby sa o niektorý oprela a popadla dych. Radšej si nesadala, vedela, že už by sa nemusela zdvihnúť.

Kráčali takmer hodinu, keď sa spýtala, „Ako dlho ešte? Na koľko kopcov sa musíme ešte vyšplhať?"

Zase zacúval dozadu, tak bol v tej chvíli za ňou, takže ju počul jasne. Odpovedal, „Ako do pekla to mám vedieť?"

Zvrtla sa a povedala: „Povedal si, že poznáš cestu!"

„Áno," súhlasil, a tiež som povedal, že v mojej fľaši je whisky, ale to si mi neverila. Tak prečo si mi verila, keď som povedal, že poznám cestu? Nepredpokladáš automaticky, že som klamár?" Prešiel okolo nej. Hermiona sa rozhodla ignorovať ho, dúfajúc, že naozaj pozná cestu.

Bolo čím ďalej tým teplejšie. Hermiona si vyzliekla sveter a omotala si ho okolo pása. Vyhrnula si rukávy a zopla vlasy do chvosta. „Potím sa ako prasa," povedala.

Malfoy, ktorý zase kráčal za ňou, povedal: „Nežije prasa v humuse?"

Otočila sa tvárou k nemu a spýtala sa: „To je humusácky vtip?"

„Áno, myslím, že áno," povedal prosto.

„Ty si taký vtipný," odvetila.

Priblížili sa k ďalšej veľkej strmine. Zastavila sa a povedala, „Vylez hore na kopec, a ak neuvidíš hrad na druhej strane, tak sa otočím nazad." Prevrátil oči, ale urobil tak, ako mu kázala.

Zakrátko prišiel nazad a povedal: „Poďme Grangerová, hrad je skutočne na druhej strane kopca."

_**Lži, lži a ďalšie lži:**_

Prišiel k nej a vlastne ju začal ťahať za ruky. „Poďme, teraz sa nezastavuj. Koniec je na dohľad." Úprimne cítila, že už sa viac nemôže pohnúť. Prestal ju ťahať za ruku, prešiel za ňu a začal ju tlačiť do chrbta. „Vzchop sa, Grangerová, hijó, si ťažšia než vyzeráš."

Otočila sa a povedala mu: „Prestaň ma tlačiť a prosím, choď dopredu. Znervózňuješ ma, keď si vzadu."

Znova sa zasmial. „Nie je to tak, že by bolo zozadu čo obdivovať. Keby si bola tá Patilovská dievčina, potom by som miloval pohľad zozadu."

Dotklo sa jej to a zrozpačitela, tak sa pokúsila kráčať rýchlejšie, len aby sa dostala preč od neho. „To nie je to, čo som myslela."

„Oh, znervózňujem ťa, pretože som smrťožrút a možno ťa prekľajem, keď sa mi otočíš chrbtom, je tak?" Prestal kráčať. Vycítila to a otočila sa tvárou k nemu.

„Tak nejako," povedala, aby bola protivná. On bol protivný s tým humusáckym vtipom, tak ona bude rovnaká.

Pokračoval vo vlečení sa za ňou, a tak sa dostala na vrchol kopca pred ním. Pod ňou bola len ďalšia strmina, ďalšie údolie, ďalšia strmina a stromy, stromy, stromy.

Naštvala sa. Keď sa konečne dostal na vrchol kopca aj on, povedal: „Čo si urobila s hradom? Prisahal by som, že bol práve tu."

„Ty si taký klamár!" povedala a udrela ho veľmi silno do boku s palicou.

„Hej, ty blbá ženská, nedotýkaj sa ma." Schmatol palicu a zlomil ju o strom.

Sadla si rovno na zem. „Už ďalej nejdem."

„Ako keby mi to vadilo," povedal. „Myslím, že ťa stretnem, keď sa dostaneš živá von z lesa." Potom zišiel z kopca bez nej.

Klamal, ale nevedel ako inak to urobiť. Svojím prútikom značkoval, kadiaľ šli. Raz za čas označoval stromy žltým X, len pre prípad, že by sa museli vrátiť. Teraz sa obával, že to možno bude ich jediná možnosť. Sakra, prečo musela ísť Grangerová za ním? Nevadilo mu byť zodpovedný sám za seba, ale nemal rád, keď bol zodpovedný za niekoho iného.

Rozhodol sa, že si sadne a počká na ňu. Akosi vedel, že sa nevráti nazad. Vedel, že pôjde za ním. Nevedel, ako to vedel, ale vedel to. Čudoval sa, prečo Weasley nešiel do školy s ňou. Už počul, že spolu chodili. Dokázal pochopiť, prečo tu nebol Potter, ale prečo Weasley dovolil, aby ho na rok jeho priateľka opustila a odišla tak ďaleko preč? Bolo to prosto hlúpe, Weasley bol vždy hlúpy. Začul kroky na ceste. Prichádzala. Znovu sa postavil a začal kráčať.

„Malfoy?" zavolala z cesty. Neodpovedal. Odmietla na neho zavolať znova. Len chcela vedieť, či sa nechce napiť jej ďatelinového piva, ale nech si umrie od smädu, mala by menej starostí.

Zbadala, že vykúzlil patronusa. „Čo robíš?" spýtala sa.

„Posielam môjho patronusa do hradu, aby vedeli, že sme sa stratili, teší ťa to?" povedal vážne.

„Tak sa na to pozrime: Som šťastná, že sme sa stratili? Som šťastná, že si sa mýlil? Som šťastná, že nás možno niekto zachráni? Odpovede sú nie, áno a áno," povedala a podržala pred ním ďatelinové pivo už dobre známym spôsobom. Vzal fľašu, poriadne si odpil a potom jej ju vrátil. Zakrútila vrchnák a vložila ho nazad do tašky.

Sadol si na nejaký spadnutý strom a ona si sadla na druhý koniec, dostatočne ďaleko. „Akú podobu má tvoj patronus?" spýtala sa.

„Drak samozrejme, aký je tvoj?" opýtal sa.

„Vydra," odpovedala pokojne.

Zasmial sa na nej. Pomyslela si, že je taký hlupák. „Kedy si sa naučila vyčarovať tvoju malú vydru?" dobiedzal do nej.

„V piatom ročníku, Harry nás to naučil." povedala.

„Oh, jasne, tá malá armáda, v ktorej ste všetci boli. Zabudol som," zaklamal. Nezabudol. V skutočnosti bol ohromený. On dokázal vyčarovať patronusa len od začiatku leta.

Bolo to pre neho ťažké, pretože nemal priveľa šťastných spomienok, ktoré mohol použiť.

„Kde je Weasley?" nevedel, prečo sa to spýtal, ale už to bolo vonku.

„Nikdy nemal rád školu, tak sa nechcel vrátiť späť, rozhodne nie po tom všetkom, čo sa stalo minulý rok. On a Harry potrebovali oddych," vysvetľovala Hermiona.

„A ty si nepotrebovala oddych?" spýtal sa pobavene.

„Toto bude môj oddych, teda nie toto práve teraz, táto hlúpa túra, ale návrat do školy," hovorila nesúvislo.

„Tak, chystáte sa ty a Weasley niekedy zobrať?" spýtal sa jej.

„Pre Merlina, neviem." Prevrátila oči. „Sme hrozne mladí." Vyhla sa odpovedi. Nechcela, aby vedel, že ona a Ron už spolu nechodili.

Ľahla si na chrbát na zem, nestarajúc sa o špinu, chrobáky alebo korene stromov. Postavil sa, vynoril sa nad ňou a povedal: „Som prekvapený, že si z formy, počul som, že si strávila celý minulý rok na úteku v lese."

„Áno, nuž som prekvapená, že ty si v takej dobrej forme, keďže si strávil väčšinu minulého roka tým, že si sa nezúčastnene pozeral, ako mučia ľudí," posadila sa vzpriamene a áno, cítila sa zle kvôli tomu, čo povedala.

Jeho oči potemneli a začal sa nakláňať k nej, ale potom sa rýchlo otočil preč. Mala pravdu, ale nechcel o tom hovoriť. Čo mohol robiť? Myslela si, že naozaj chcel pri tom stáť a sledovať ako zabíjajú ľudí a mučia ich v jeho vlastnom dome? Stále mal o minulom roku nočné mory. To bol jediný dôvod, prečo nemohol vydržať pomyslenie na to, že tam bude sám po celý rok bez jeho rodiny. Bolo tam príliš škaredých spomienok. Nakoniec sa otočil smerom k Hermione a povedal: „Vieš čo, humusáčka, dúfam, že sa tu stratíš a umrieš. Opúšťam tvoj ctený zadok," a prakticky ušiel.

Hermiona si pomyslela, 'dobre, že je preč' a ľahla si na zem. Zatvorila oči a rozhodla sa, že ju to viac nezaujíma. Nevedela, ako veľa času prešlo, ale keďže už bol dlho preč, istotne už bol ďaleko z dohľadu. Nevediac prečo, sklamane zakričala „Malfoy!". Stále mala oči zatvorené, ale povedala by, že niekto nad ňou znova stál. Otvorila jedno oko, pozrela sa nahor a uvidela ako nad ňou stojí Malfoy. „Myslela som, že si ma opustil," oznámila mu.

„Zrejme neopustil," povedal sarkasticky. „Teraz zdvihni svoj lenivý zadok; hrad je už len za jedným kopcom."

„Ďalšia lož?" spýtala sa.

„Možno", priznal, „myslím, že sa budeš musieť dostať nahor, aby si to zistila."

Bolela ju každá kosť v tele, ale podarilo sa jej postaviť a nasledovať ho. Vrch, na ktorom práve boli, bol doposiaľ najstrmší. Zohol sa k zemi, zdvihol dlhú, pevnú palicu a podal jej ju, aby ju mohla použiť ako ďalšiu oporu. Vďačne ju prijala.

Začali svoj výstup skalnatým terénom, na ktorom stále rástlo množstvo stromov a o ktorom dúfala, že bude viesť k poslednému kopcu. Zbadala strom v hustom lese, v ktorého kôre boli vyryté dve iniciály. „Hej, Malfoy, pozri na toto, je tam napísané 'MF miluje TJ'." Prešla špičkami prstov po písmenách, pomaly ich obkresľovala.

Vrátil sa nazad k nej a povedal: „Pozri, niekto tu bol pred nami, takže ideme správnym smerom."

_**Správna cesta:**_

Pri škriabaní sa na kopec, o ktorom dúfala, že bude posledný, sa musela zastaviť, aby vytriasla kameň z topánky. On sa automaticky zastavil tiež. Všimla si, že už nešiel ďaleko vpredu pred ňou alebo vzadu za ňou. Hermiona sa oprela o strom, vyzula si topánku a otočila ju vrchom dole. Potom, čo kamienok vypadol na cestu, obula si znova topánku a zhlboka sa nadýchla. Zasa vybrala ďatelinové pivo a dala si ďalší dúšok. Prešiel až k nej a povedal: „Smiem?" Podala mu fľašu. Nezostalo tam veľa, tak sa napil len trocha. Podal jej ju nazad.

„Ľutujem, ale počula som o tvojej mame a otcovi," bez varovania povedala Hermiona.

Civel na ňu a potom povedal: „Nič z toho sa ťa skutočne netýka," a začal pokračovať v chôdzi, iba sa zvrtol a spýtal sa: „Ako veľa ľudí myslíš, že to vie?"

„Asi veľa, prepáč," povedala pravdivo. Harry povedal, že na konci sa tvoji rodičia obávali len o teba." Sadla si na veľkú skalu.

„Šokuje ťa, že ma moji rodičia majú radi?" spýtal sa.

„Nie, som si istá, že aj štrkáč je milovaný svojimi rodičmi," povedala a potom sa usmiala, aby vedel, že žartuje.

„Nikdy sa tam nedostaneme, keď budeš odpočívať," posťažoval sa.

„Musím si na chvíľu oddýchnuť," vyhovorila sa.

„Tak mi povedz o svojich dobrodružstvách minulý rok," navrhol. Vážne to chcel vedieť? Sadol si na zem vedľa nej, takže zrejme chcel. Začala mu vykladať o pátraní po viteáloch a o tom všetkom, čím prešli. Keď sa dostala k tomu, ako ich Ron opustil, prerušil ju. „Tak Weasley opustil svoje dievča? Potom ste tam boli vonku len ty a Potrík. Aké chutnučké."

„Nebuď hlúpy. Harry a ja sme len priatelia." povedala a postavila sa. Rozhodla sa, že už mu nič viac nepovie a tak povedala: „Nechcem o tom viac hovoriť. Prečo mi neporozprávaš o svojom minulom roku?" Vedela, že je zlomyseľné pýtať sa ho na to.

„Myslím, že nie. Dokonca na to nechcem myslieť, nieto ešte hovoriť o tom," povedal jej. Znova začal kráčať, obzrel sa na ňu. „Poďme, koniec odpočinku."

Keď sa dostali na posledný 'vrchol', mohla naozaj uvidieť v diaľke veľký hrad. Síce stále mali pred sebou dlhú cestu, ale prinajmenšom konečne mali v dohľade cieľ.

Zišli dole posledným kopcom, ktorý sa zdal menej zarastený, s menším množstvom stromov. Hermiona sa na cestičke zastavila a zdvihla malú kosť, ktorú našla napoly zahrabanú v zemi. Opäť kráčal za ňou a očividne si nevšimol, že zastavila a tak vrazil do nej a zrazil ju úplne na zem. „Čo blbneš, Grangerová?" vyhrešil ju. Načiahol sa k nej, aby jej pomohol, ale ona si buď nevšimla jeho natiahnutú ruku alebo ignorovala toto gesto. Tak či tak sa postavila vlastnými silami.

„Pozri, toto vyzerá ako kosť," povedala, keď stála a zdvihla malý biely kúsok, ktorý vyzeral ako kosť.

„Je to len zvieracia kosť," hádal.

„Možno je to kosť z 'MF' a 'TJ'?" zažartovala. „Možno sa nikdy nedostali z lesa živí?"

„Grangerová konečne našla zmysel pre humor, dejú sa stále zázraky?" povedal s očividným pohŕdaním.

„Možno 'TJ' zabila 'MF', pretože bol bastard a ona ho už mala plné zuby," povedala.

„Ako vieš, že 'MF' bol chlap a 'TJ' žena?" čudoval sa.

„Len si to predstavujem," povedala a pomaly išla dole posledným kopcom, s palicou vpredu a pohybujúc sa malými krokmi tak, aby nespadla.

Keď sa konečne dostali na úpätie kopca a jediné, čo stálo medzi nimi a hradom, boli lány a lány otvorených lúk a zarastených polí. Prinajmenšom to z tohto miesta bude ľahšia cesta.

„Tak, Grangerová, čo bude, keď sa dostaneme do hradu? Vrátime sa k tomu, že sme nepriatelia?" Nemohol uveriť, že sa jej na to spýtal. Premýšľal o tom, ale nikdy nemal v úmysle sa jej na to spýtať.

Otočil sa, aby sa na ňu pozrel a ona sa zastavila na ceste a povedala: „Vážne neviem, Malfoy, práveže neviem. Myslím, že to veľmi závisí od toho, čo urobíš ty."

„Čo tým myslíš?" spýtal sa a vykročil bližšie k nej.

„Ty si jediný, kto určuje, ako sa k tebe budú ľudia správať; tým, ako sa budeš správať ty k nim. Som ochotná zabudnúť na minulosť a byť prívetivá, ak si ochotný chovať sa rovnako," vyhlásila.

„Prívetivá?" povedal s úškrnom. Vlastne, prívetivá bolo viac než vôbec dúfal. Tak bude to prívetivé. Prešiel okolo nej, s malým úsmevom na perách a zamieril smerom k hradu.

Bez tieňa zo stromov bolo slnko ešte jasnejšie a tým teplejšie. Hermiona mala celé telo pokryté tenkou vrstvičkou potu. Draco si vyzliekol svoje tmavošedé tričko a zostal len v tričku s krátkym rukávom. Kráčali naprieč niečím, čo vyzeralo ako polia, až kým cesta do Rokfortu nebola v ich dohľade. Tráva bola vysoká až po kolená a Hermiona si uvedomila, že na nohách mala množstvo štípajúcich chrobákov. Keď Malfoy zrazu zaklial, predpokladala, že ho práve tiež poštípal neznámy tvor. Zastavil sa a zdvihol jednu nohu a pozorne si ju prezeral. Priblížila sa k nemu a spýtala sa: „Čo sa stalo?"

Bez rozmýšľania jej položil svoju ruku na plece, aby udržal rovnováhu. S nohou stále vo vzduchu a s výrazom úplného zhnusenia povedal: „Pozri."

„Na čo sa mám akože pozrieť?" spýtala sa.

„Moja topánka," povedal, stále sa držiac jej ramena ako opory.

Sklonila hlavu, pozrela sa na jeho topánku a zasmiala sa po prvý krát za celý deň. „Je to len kravské lajno, Malfoy! Utri si nohu do trávy, nech sa môžeme dostať k hradu."

„Počúvaj, Grangerová, vytkol jej, ty si možno zvyknutá na kráčanie po hovnách, ale ja nie. Vráť mi moju vreckovku, čo si mi predtým ukradla, nech to môžem zotrieť."

„Nič som neukradla, a povedala som ti, utri si to do trávy." zopakovala.

„Nie, v tráve by mohlo byť ešte viac hnoja," trval na svojom.

„Chcem tvoju vreckovku oprať predtým než ti ju vrátim," protestovala.

„Ja len chcem dostať na ňu to hovno, nezáleží na tom, či je špinavá," začal sa rozčuľovať. „Len mi daj moju prekliatu vreckovku!"

„Ale..." začala, ale on ju prerušil.

„ČO?" vybuchol.

Odpovedala slabým hlasom. „Je na nej moja krv."

„No a?" spýtal sa skôr, než si uvedomil, čím sa znepokojuje. Myslela si, že sa nebude chcieť dotknúť niečoho, na čom bola jej krv, humusácka krv. Bola pravda, že kedysi to takto cítil. Ale už si tým nebol taký istý. „Daj to sem, Grangerová," odsekol. Bolo mu jedno, či je na tom uschnutá krv; chcel si len utrieť svoju topánku. Chcel jej ešte niečo jedovaté povedať, keď vytiahla svoj prútik a povedala jednoduché kúzlo, ktoré mu vyčistilo topánku. Pozrel sa na svoju topánku, potom na ňu, a potom na svoju ruku, ktorá bola stále na jej pleci. Všimla si to?

Všimla. Tiež sa pozrela na jeho ruku na jej pleci a keď ju neobratne dal preč, povedal: „Stále chcem svoju vreckovku nazad." Potom si utrel ruku o látku jeho nohavíc. Urobil to preto, lebo jeho ruky boli zrazu lepkavé. Avšak ona predpokladala, že to urobil preto, lebo si uvedomil, že sa jej dotýkal.

„Ty vieš, že nechytíš humusácke baktérie len tým, že sa dotkneš môjho ramena," povedala mrzuto a rázne odišla od neho preč.

Najprv nerozumel, čo tým myslela, ale keď si to uvedomil, bola už tak ďaleko, že sa rozhodol nechať to tak, napriek tomu, že pocítil trochu ľútosti. Tak to by sme mali to 'prívetivo'.

Začal kráčať rýchlejšie, jeho dlhé kroky ju za chvíľu dohnali. Beztak už nemohol urobiť nič s tým, čo si myslela. Niežeby sa o tom dokonca zmienil. Čoskoro prešiel okolo nej a dostal sa na cestu skôr ako ona. Mal by ísť rovno do hradu. Mohlo jej dôjsť, že má ísť tade. Namiesto toho spomalil, predstierajúc, že si utiera topánku do trávy ako pôvodne navrhla.

Myslela si, že asi pôjde na hrad bez nej, ale to bolo v poriadku. Bol zvláštny. Myslela si, že po dnešku sa už spolu nikdy nebudú rozprávať. Keď zbadala, že spomalil, aby si zase utrel svoju topánku, v duchu sa potešila, ale nevedela prečo.

Kráčali po ceste bok po boku mlčky, až kým Hermiona nepovedala: „Som zvedavá, či Neville a ostatní sú už tu. Stavila by som sa, že študenti, čo zostali vo vlaku sú už tu. Sú takmer tri hodiny. Naše oboznámenie malo začať o tretej. Zmeškáme to." Neodpovedal. Uvažovala, čo si každý pomyslí, keď ju uvidí ako vstupuje do školy s Malfoyom.

Prešli cez bránu a vstúpili na pozemky Rokfortu. Hermiona v celom svojom živote nikdy nebola taká šťastná, že bola na nejakom mieste a to z toľkých rôznych dôvodov. Pozrela sa ponad Draca, ktorý sa obzeral po pozemkoch, keď kráčal. Bol šťastný, že je tu? Povedala: „Vzchop sa, Draco, sme doma," a začala utekať. Pozrel sa na jej vzďaľujúcu sa postavu, usmial sa a rozhodol sa, že napriek tomu, že je unavený, beh by mu mohol urobiť dobre. Tak bežal vedľa nej celú cestu nahor k hradu.


	3. Časť III

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/3/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť III. **_

_**Dotyk ruky:**_

Keď bežal vedľa nej nahor k hradu, niečo si uvedomil. Povedala mu Draco. Nie Malfoy, Draco. Predtým mu nikdy nepovedala Draco. Ako bežali k hradu, mohol ju ľahko predbehnúť. Mal dlhšie nohy a bol bezpochyby rýchlejší, ale zostal vedľa nej.

Keď sa konečne dostali k dverám hradu, predklonil sa vyčerpanosťou. Ona si dokonca sadla na schody, tiež nemohla lapiť dych. Hoci Hermiona stále namáhavo dýchala, podarilo sa jej povedať: „Čo urobíme najskôr? Pokúsime sa nájsť riaditeľku?"

Nevedel, ako dokázala dýchať a popritom rozprávať. Nakoniec našiel svoj hlas, keď pichanie v boku zoslablo a jeho dýchanie sa vrátilo k normálu. „Áno, nájdime tú babizňu a povedzme jej, že sme tu."

Postavila sa a otvorila dvere. Načiahol sa ponad jej hlavu a potlačil ich, aby sa otvorili pre nich oboch. Prešli cez vchodové dvere a uvideli len tu a tam niekoľko študentov.

Avšak, každý, kto ich zazrel, civel priamo na nich. Obaja boli priveľmi známi a vidieť ich spolu bolo pre mnohých dosť prekvapivé. Začali ísť nahor veľkým schodiskom, aby našli riaditeľku, keď ich namiesto toho našla sama.

„Pán Malfoy, slečna Grangerová, robili sme si starosti. Dostali sme patronusa pána Malfoya, tak sme sa práve chystali vytvoriť pátraciu čatu. Vy všetci ste mali zostať vo vlaku, pretože ste sa nemohli premiestniť ku hradu. Študenti z vlaku už dávno prišli. Kde sú ostatní?" spýtala sa profesorka McGonagallová.

„Ostatní?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

„Pán Longbottom, slečna Lovegoodová a zvyšok, čo išiel s vami," vysvetlila.

„Prečo, profesorka, my sme sa od nich oddelili už dávno," vysvetlila Hermiona, „myslíte tým, že oni ešte nie sú späť?"

„Nie, nie sú. Pošlem niekoho, aby ich začali okamžite hľadať. Študenti, ktorí prišli vlakom, sú už vo svojich izbách. Posunula som vaše informačné stretnutie na dnes večer o šiestej. Choďte do svojich izieb a potom do Veľkej Siene na večeru. Stretnete sa so mnou v učebni Transfigurácie kvôli pokynom o šiestej večer. Vaše izby sú v hale blízko južnej veže na piatom poschodí."

Hermiona a Draco kráčali vedľa seba nahor po schodoch, mali namierené na piate poschodie. Dracovi sa veľmi chcelo povedať 'vidíš, hovoril som ti, že ideme zlou cestou', ale zahryzol si do jazyka.

Keď sa dvojica dostala nahor na chodbu na piatom poschodí, Hermiona povedala: „Rada by som vedela, ako budú naše izby vyzerať."

Draco sa zastavil, obrátil sa k nej a povedal: „Rozprávaš sa so mnou?"

„Vidíš tu niekoho iného?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

„Takže si myslela vážne to, čo si hovorila vtedy v lese. Máš v úmysle sa so mnou rozprávať, dokonca aj keď nás niekto môže uvidieť?" spýtal sa prekvapene Draco.

„Nebuď hlupák, samozrejme, že sa budem s tebou rozprávať. Rozprávam sa s tým, s kým chcem, kedykoľvek, kedy chcem a nezaujíma ma, či ty alebo niekto iný máte s tým problém," povedala ostro, pokračujúc v chôdzi ku ich izbám.

„Je mi to fuk," povedal. Odvrátila sa, zase to nesprávne pochopila a kráčala pred ním. Domnievala sa, že tým myslel, že mu je fuk, či sa s ním rozpráva, ale skutočnosť bola taká, že tým myslel, že nemá problém s tým, že sa s ním ona rozpráva.

Dostali sa k portrétu, ktorý zakrýval chodbu, čo viedla do ich izieb. „Ako môžu do pekla od nás čakať, že budeme vedieť heslo?" povedal Draco, keď sa dievčatko na obraze otočilo, aby sa na neho pozrelo.

Hermione sa zdal obraz smutný. Zobrazoval malé dievčatko s dlhými blonďavými vlasmi, ktoré stálo pred bránou, na okraji záhrady s malou chalúpkou a s kvetmi za plotom. Za plotom boli tiež iné deti, hrali sa v záhrade a ona vyzerala, že by sa chcela pridať k nim. Vyzeralo to, že nedokáže vstúpiť a je osamelá. „Heslo bolo určené skupinou študentov, ktorí prišli pred vami. Heslo je 'nový začiatok'," povedala im.

Draco prevrátil oči a povedal: „Aké otrepané. Ja by som vymyslel 'Draco je kráľ', alebo niečo podobné."

Hermiona ho prerušila. „Nuž, myslím, že je to skvelé heslo, keďže odráža cestu, po ktorej my všetci teraz kráčame." Zamrmlala slovné spojenie a portrétové dvere sa otvorili. Hermiona položila ruku na dvere, aby otvor rozšírila kvôli tomu, aby mohli prejsť. Draco položil ruku priamo nad jej, tak ako to urobil, keď prvýkrát vstúpili na Rokfort. Dvere sa začali otvárať, jej ruka sa posunula vyššie, jeho klesla a na kratučký moment sa ich ruky dotkli. Pozrela sa na neho, keď sa on pozrel na ňu a obaja odtiahli ruky v tom istom čase. Prekročili prah a vošli do chodby.

Hermiona prešla chodbou a uvidela, že na pravej strane sú na dverách dievčenské mená a na ľavej chlapčenské. Každá strana chodby mala kúpeľňu, zase jednu pre chlapcov a jednu pre dievčatá. Hermiona našla svoju izbu; bola piata od dverí. Vstúpila. Poobzerala sa dokola. Bola to malá, ale pohodlne vyzerajúca izba a celá bola len jej. Bola tam jedna posteľ so stolom a stoličkou vedľa neho pod jednodielnym oknom. Vedľa dverí bol šatník a malý bielizník. Jej kufor už bol položený na konci postele. Položila tašku na posteľ a sadla si vedľa nej. Rozmýšľala nad tým, prečo sa kvôli tomu, že sa jej ruka na portrétových dverách dotkla Dracovej ruky, začervenala a cítila sa zvláštne. Počas dňa sa jej dotkol niekoľko krát, ako keď ju ťahal na kopec, a keď sa jej dotkol, aby udržal rovnováhu. Prečo to bolo teraz iné? Určite ju nepriťahoval niekto ako Malfoy.

Draco našiel svoju izbu. Bola celkom na konci, vedľa niečoho, čo vyzeralo ako spoločenská miestnosť. Najprv vošiel do spoločenskej miestnosti. Bola to okrúhla izba. Nebol zvyknutý na okná v spoločenskej miestnosti. Nebol si istý, čo si má o tom myslieť. Bol tam dlhý drevený stôl s najmenej desiatimi stoličkami. Boli tam dva veľké gauče, veľký kozub a niekoľko stoličiek len tak voľne postavených po izbe. Pokrčil plecami; neohromilo ho to a vstúpil do svojej izby.

Pomyslel si, že jeho izba vyzerá ako cela. Uvažoval, či je menšia, ako boli cely jeho matky a otca v Azbakane. Hodil svoju tašku na kufor a zvalil sa na posteľ. Položil si ruky za hlavu. Rozmýšľal nad tým, akou zvláštnou osobou sa ukázala byť Grangerová. Došlo mu, že ako náhle niekto ešte príde, ona opraví svoje malé vyhlásenie 'budem sa rozprávať, s kým chcem' a prestane sa s ním rozprávať. Pozrel sa na svoju ruku; ruku, ktorá sa krátko dotkla tej jej, keď prechádzali cez dvere. Cítil sa zvláštne kvôli tomu, že sa jej takto dotkol. Dotkol sa jej niekoľkokrát v ten deň. Dokonca sa po nej napil. Pred rokmi by ani jednu z tých vecí neurobil, ale teraz, úprimne, dvakrát nerozmýšľal. Avšak, z nejakého dôvodu, náhodný dotyk jej ruky sa zdal viac dôverný a ani trochu sa mu to nepáčilo.

Začul zaklopanie na dvere, a potom počul mužský hlas povedať: „Vylez, Malfoy. Ostatní už prišli a riaditeľka sa chce s nami stretnúť teraz a nie o šiestej." Draco pod nosom zaklial a postavil sa, aby opustil izbu. Zábava začína.

_**Taktika:**_

Hermiona si práve vybaľovala veci z tašky, keď začula klopanie na dvere. Bol to Terry Boot. Keď otvorila dvere, povedal: „McGonagallová chce po nás všetkých, aby sme prišli do učebne Transfigurácie. Ostatní už prišli. Dostavia sa priamo tam."

„Vďaka, Terry," povedala Hermiona, vyšla z izby a zatvorila dvere. Keď vyšla von z izby, uvidela, ako sa Malfoy opiera o protiľahlú stenu, takmer ako keby čakal na ňu. Sklonil sa k zemi, aby si zaviazal šnúrky na topánke, ktoré už vyzerali zaviazané.

„Malfoy, počul si? Máme ísť do učebne Transfigurácie."

„Nie, nepočul," zaklamal. Narovnal sa a začal ísť po chodbe zarovno s Hermionou.

Hermiona sa zastavila pred dievčenskými záchodmi. „Potrebujem ísť najprv na záchod."

„Prečo mi to hovoríš?" spýtal sa Draco.

„Prepáč," povedala slabým hlasom. Keď vošla do kabínky, uvedomila si, že Draco nie je Ron alebo Harry. Nechystal sa byť jej náhradným priateľom. Bolo mu jedno, či musela ísť na záchod alebo nie. Pravdepodobne na ňu ani nepočká. Cítila sa ako hlupák. Umyla si ruky a pozrela sa na svoj odraz v zrkadle. Jej líca a nos boli spálené od slnka, napriek tomu, že im počas ich dnešnej cesty stromy poskytovali mierny úkryt. Upravila si vlasy a rozhodla sa, že už nemôže so svojím výzorom nič urobiť a tak vyšla z miestnosti, aby pokračovala vo svojej ceste k ostatným.

Len čo vyšla z chodby a zavrela portrét, uvidela, že Malfoy zase zaostal vzadu, takmer ako keby ju čakal. Pomyslela si, že vyzerá ako nešťastný, stratený malý chlapec, ktorý nevie, kde je jeho miesto na svete. Takmer skoro tak ako to dievčatko na obraze. Pokračovala v chôdzi, keď sa konečne pohol.

Náhle sa k nemu obrátila, aby si ho zbežne pozrela a to bola hrozná chyba. Zakopla o vyčnievajúci kameň na podlahe a vrazila ramenom do steny. Strhla sa bolesťou a zastavila. „Ty si také nemehlo, Grangerová," povedal Draco so smiechom, keď sa pri nej pristavil. Pozrela sa na neho s naozajstnými slzami v očiach. Jeho tvárou sa prehnala taká zúrivosť, ako keby si zrazu nasadil masku. Nevedela, čo ten pohľad znamená, tak sa radšej odvrátila. Niekoľkokrát sa zhlboka nadýchla a potom zrýchlila svoje tempo k učebni.

Keď uvidel v jej očiach skutočné slzy, zrazu sa vrátil do dňa, keď ju jeho teta mučila v jeho dome. Tiež mala v ten deň slzy v očiach. Dnes, keď sa pozrela na neho, takmer s pohľadom hovoriacim 'pomôž mi', zacítil neuveriteľnú vinu. Nepáčilo sa mu znova prežívať tie chvíle. Nechcel, aby cítila bolesť a hlavne sa mu nepáčilo, keď cítila bolesť, ale čo mohol urobiť?

Bol v rozpakoch a cítil, že sa nezachoval správne. Zrýchlila svoje tempo, znova zle pochopila jeho úmysly. Tentokrát prisahal, že napraví tento problém. „Grangerová?" zavolal na ňu. Zvrtla sa, držiac si rameno. „Si v poriadku?" Nevedel, čo ešte povedať. Nebol zvyknutý byť k ľuďom milý.

„Áno, a máš pravdu, som veľmi nemotorná," povedala a napoly sa usmiala. Usmial sa tiež, hoci trochu neohrabane. Bola zvláštna. Stále pokračoval po jej boku, hoci ju nasledoval nepatrne pozadu. Už sa na neho neobzrela.

Konečne sa dostali na miesto určenia. Luna vybehla a objala Hermionu, ako keby to bola jej dlho stratená sestra. Neville sa jej ospravedlnil, hovoriac, že ju mal počúvať, keďže mala pravdu. Povedal: „Hrozne sme sa zatúlali, dokonca sme sa pokúšali premiestniť, hoci Luna podotkla, že sa nemôžeme premiestniť do samotného Rokfortu. Stále sme sa snažili, ale potom sme zistili, že oblasť okolo Rokfortu musí byť asi začarovaná ako Zabudnutý les, pretože sme sa nemohli premiestniť nikam. Práve nás našli. Skutočne mi to je ľúto."

Chcela poukázať na to, že to v skutočnosti mal pravdu Malfoy, ale neurobila to. Namiesto toho povedala: „Každý z nás môže urobiť nejakú chybu, Neville, tak nezvaľuj všetko na seba. Najdôležitejšie je, že ste všetci tu a v bezpečí." Potom, čo pozdravila študentov, profesorka McGonagallová išla priamo k svojim záležitostiam.

Hermiona si našla prázdne miesto v zadnej časti učebne. Malfoy si sadol vedľa nej, čím pritiahol pohľady od ostatných v triede.

Profesorka odovzdala každému stručné výpisy a potom im všetko vysvetlila. Povedala im, že sa budú všetci spoločne učiť na ich MLOKy v jednej triede, vyučovaní hlavným učiteľom. Tento učiteľ, nový učiteľ Profesor Stephens, bol tiež novým učiteľom Transfigurácie. Riaditeľka im povedala, že bol kedysi prefektom, že získal 10 NKÚ a osem MLOKov, keď chodil do školy, takže je viac než kvalifikovaný na to, aby ich učil. Vyučovanie budú mať v triedach na opačnom konci ich spální. Počet predmetov, ktoré si každý vezme, bude stanovený profesorom Stephensom a ňou do konca tohto týždňa. Z väčšej časti budú študovať samostatne. Počet MLOKov, na ktoré sa rozhodnú študovať, bude určený dĺžkou ich 'školského dňa'. Očakáva sa od nich, že najmenej hodinu denne, tri dni v týždni budú praxovať s profesorom buď na Elixíroch, Transfigurácii, Obrane proti čiernej mágii, Herbológii, Starovekých Runách alebo Kúzlach. Tiež sa od nich očakáva, že pomôžu učiteľom s mladšími študentmi, či už s ich doučovaním alebo vyučovaním v triede. Môžu riaditeľke navrhnúť dve možnosti, čo by si želali mať za prax, ale ona bude mať posledné slovo.

Povedala im, že 'ôsme ročníky' nebudú musieť dodržiavať tie isté pravidlá ako ostatní študenti. Pretože všetci sú už plnoletí, budú mať dovolené opustiť cez víkendy školské pozemky. Nebudú mať večierku. Nebudú mať prefektov a profesor Stephens bude ich 'neoficiálny' riaditeľ fakulty. Očakáva sa od nich, že budú nosiť klasickú rokfortskú rovnošatu, s čiernymi viazankami a bez fakultných symbolov. Nemôžu sa pripojiť k žiadnemu tímu alebo klubu, ale môžu sa zúčastniť všetkých udalostí.

Povedala im, že budú mať svoj vlastný stôl vo Veľkej Sieni a mali by ísť príkladom pre všetkých ostatných študentov tým, že nebudú uprednostňovať jednu fakultu pred druhou. Očakáva sa od nich, že sa budú slušne chovať, neporušovať pravidlá žiadneho druhu, lebo inak ich pobyt tu bude veľmi krátky.

Povedala im, aby venovali niekoľko minút vyplneniu ich požadovaných predmetov, ktoré budú študovať a tiež tie, ktoré by uprednostnili na svojej praxi. Hermiona zdvihla ruku: „Profesorka, koľko MLOKov si môžeme vybrať?"

„Nuž, slečna Grangerová, viem, že ste dostali desať NKÚ, takže by som povedala som, že vy desať, hoci si myslím, že sedem, či osem je aj vo vašom prípade úplne postačujúce. Závisí to od každého jedného. Musíte mať zodpovedajúce známky z NKÚ v tom predmete, v ktorom chcete pokračovať na MLOKy."

Profesor Stephens sa usmial na Hermionu. Bol ohromený. Získala tak veľa NKÚ ako on, keď bol na škole.

Hermiona začala vyplňovať svoj formulár. Vybrala si Elixíry, Kúzla, Transfiguráciu, Obranu, Históriu mágie, Astronómiu, Staroveké runy a Aritmanciu. Spočítala si, koľko ich bolo. Spolu osem. Pridala Herbológiu. Bola si istá, že ľahko zvládne deväť. Pre jej prax si zapísala Elixíry ako číslo jedna, a Staroveké Runy ako číslo dva. Možno by mohla robiť oboje?

Draco sa pozrel na Hermionin formulár. Mala vyplnených deväť koloniek. On prešiel len cez sedem NKÚ, takže mohol študovať len sedem MLOKov. Zapísal si Elixíry, Kúzla, Obranu, Transfiguráciu, Staroveké Runy, Astronómiu a Veštenie. Pozrel sa na jej papiere ešte raz, aby videl, čo bola jej prvá voľba na jej prax. Dala si Elixíry a Staroveké Runy, On chcel len Elixíry, tak to bolo jediné, čo uviedol.

Naklonil sa k nej a povedal: „Staroveké Runy? Tu bude hrozná prax. Čo budeš robiť, posedávať a zízať na znaky a symboly celý deň?"

Pozrela na neho a potom si uvedomila, že sa pozerá na jej formulár. Prekryla ho rukou, aby ho ochránila pred jeho očami.

_**Začiatok:**_

Ten prvý večer, po večeri, sa ešte raz museli stretnúť s riaditeľkou a profesorom Stephensom. Vyučovanie začína na ďalší deň. Hermiona vybehla tak rýchlo, ako len mohla hore schodmi, kvôli tomu, aby sa ešte raz pozrela na svoj rozvrh. Riaditeľka prišla na ich chodbu a povedala každému študentovi, že sa ona a profesor Stephens stretnú s každým študentom v jeho izbe jednotlivo, jeden po druhom. Začali s Hermionou.

Profesorka McGonagallová jej odsúhlasila všetkých deväť predmetov a tiež Elixíry ako Hermioninu prax. Doširoka sa na Hermionu usmiala, povedala jej, že je rada, že je späť. Bolo jej ľúto, že ona nebude môcť mať jej skutočný 'siedmy ročník', pretože inak by bola prefektkou. Hermiona povedala: „Som nadšená touto príležitosťou."

Hermiona si to zamierila do spoločenskej miestnosti. Nikto iný tam ešte nebol. Všetci musia byť pripravený na ich stretnutia. Nevedela, čo ju k tomu prinútilo, ale vyšla von z miestnosti a zaklopala na Dracove dvere. Keď najskôr neodpovedal, rozhodla sa odísť preč. Keď už bola na odchode, začula ako jeho hlas hovorí: „Klopala si na moje dvere?"

Zvrtla sa a prešla k nemu. „Áno."

„Chcela si niečo?" Vyzeral rozčúlený, že ho vyrušila.

Chcela niečo? Nie tak celkom. Len sa chcela porozprávať, ale nevyzeral, že má zrovna náladu na rozhovor. Ospravedlnila sa a otočila sa k odchodu.

„Neklop znova na moje dvere, pokiaľ nebudeš niečo chcieť," povedal sarkasticky, keď začal zatvárať dvere.

Náhle sa prihnala k dverám, prekvapiac oboch a položila ruku na dvere, aby ich otvorila. Všimla si, že si ešte nevybalil. „Len som chcela vidieť tvoju izbu," zaklamala.

„Prečo? Nie je taká istá ako tvoja?" povedal a odlepil sa od zárubne, keďže ona sa opovážila pozvať sama do vnútra a zatvoriť dvere.

„Nikdy predtým som nevidela chlapčenskú izbu, teda, nie tu na Rokforte," vymýšľala si Hermiona nahlas.

„To som si istý," zasmial sa.

„Čože?" spýtala sa.

„Len hovorím, že som si istý, že si nikdy nevidela chlapčenskú izbu žiadneho druhu," vysvetľoval, sediac na svojej posteli.

Rozpačitý výraz sa objavil na jej tvári a na líca sa jej priplazil rumenec. Chcela brániť samu seba, ale on ju vlastne neurážal tým, keď povedal, že je slušná. Samozrejme, on narážal na to, že si myslel, že bola puritánska. „Bola som predtým v Ronovej izbe," ale rýchlo dodala, „samozrejme, len kvôli štúdiu alebo trochu to tam upratať." Pozrela sa na podlahu. Skutočne bola idiot. Radšej nemala nič hovoriť.

Postavil sa, prišiel k nej, ona sa na neho pozrela a začala mať z nejakého dôvodu obavy. Namiesto toho, aby k nej pristúpil, otvoril znova dvere a povedal: „Mala by si ísť, nechceme predsa, aby ťa tu McGonagallová našla. Moja izba nepotrebuje poupratovať a nemáme sa zatiaľ ani čo učiť."

Prikývla a odchádzala. Otočila sa a povedala: „Dobrú noc, Draco, uvidíme sa zajtra."

„Hm, dobrú noc, Hermiona," odpovedal.

Keď sa po chodbe vrátila do svojej izby, niečo si uvedomila. Práve jej povedal Hermiona, možno po prvý krát za celý ich život. Nie Humusáčka alebo Grangerová, len Hermiona. Nebola si istá, čo si má o tom myslieť.

Keď zavrel dvere, znova si v hlave prehral to, čo sa práve stalo. Keď rozprávala o tom, že bola vo Weslíkovej izbe a červenala sa, zacítil obrovskú túžbu byť blízko nej. To bolo pohoršujúce. Čo by vlastne urobil, keby sa raz k nej dostal bližšie? Našťastie sa mu to podarilo zamaskovať tým, že ju požiadal, aby odišla. Znova ho nazvala Dracom, tak sa cítil tiež zaviazaný povedať jej Hermiona. Za celých osem rokov ju týmto menom nenazval. Hermiona. Bolo to zvláštne meno. Zvláštne meno pre zvláštne dievča. Pomyslel si, že tento rok nebude takým utrpením. Myslel si, že to bude hrozné obdobie. Jeho matka naliehala, aby sa vrátil späť a držal svoju hlavu zvysoka a bol pyšný na to, kým je. Vedel, že to nebude jednoduchá úloha. Vedel, čo si každý o ňom myslí. Myslel si, že vie, ako sa každý bude k nemu chovať. To bol dôvod, prečo ho tak vyviedli z miery jej činy. Bola viac než len 'prívetivá'. Bolo to, ako keby chcela, aby boli 'priatelia' alebo niečo také. Sadol si nazad na posteľ a pomyslel si, že dnešok bol veľmi dobrým začiatkom zostávajúceho roku.


	4. Časť IV

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/4/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť IV. **_

_**Vyučovanie začína:**_

Sekundy sa zmenili na minúty, minúty na hodiny a najdôležitejšie zo všetkého, hodiny sa zmenili na dni. Čoskoro prešiel prvý týždeň. V to sobotné ráno Hermiona sedela na posteli, cítila sa tak šťastne, ako už dlhý čas nie. Jej život bol konečne organizovaný. Jej život bol znovu na poriadku. Bola nazad v škole a cítila sa úžasne. Šťastná rutina pokračovala a ona sa usmievala, keď nad tým premýšľala. Vyskočila z postele a rozhodla sa, že si urobí úlohy. Stále bolo príliš zavčasu. Obloha mala ružovkastú farbu a na okennom skle bol ešte opar. Spočítala si, že má ešte dosť času na to, aby sa pred raňajkami niečo naučila. Nič netreba odkladať!

Páčilo sa jej, ako pokračovalo vyučovanie. Celá skupina sa stretla ráno kvôli inštrukciám od profesora Stephensa. Bude im dávať nové úlohy a nechá ich pracovať. Niektorí z nich budú pracovať v malých skupinkách a niektorí sami. Dali im veľa voľnosti, ktorá bola ideálna, aspoň pokiaľ išlo o Hermionu. Umožnili im pokračovať ich vlastným tempom, čo znamenalo, že Hermiona už bola ďalej než zvyšok triedy.

Profesor Stephens sa s nimi bude stretávať v polovici dňa a potom na konci dňa. Taktiež, keby mali nejaké otázky, na ktoré by nedokázal odpovedať profesor Stephens, môžu sa stretnúť aj s inými profesormi. To sa však nestávalo často.

V pondelok a v stredu mali Kúzla, Históriu Mágie, Herbológiu a Elixíry. V utorok a štvrtok mali Transfiguráciu, Obranu, Astronómiu a Štúdia muklov. V piatok mali Aritmanciu a Staroveké runy. Nikto si nevybral Starostlivosť o zázračné tvory a Veštenie, takže tieto hodiny zrušili. Keďže si Hermiona nevybrala Štúdia Muklov, jej prax v Elixíroch bola naplánovaná na utorok a štvrtok popoludní. V tom istom čase mali naplánovanú prax aj Michael Corner a Draco Malfoy. Nový Majster elixírov bol vysoký čierny čarodejník - profesor Mankin a Hermiona ho považovala za úchvatného. Veľmi dobre vyzeral a mal fantastický zmysel pre humor. Precestoval svet a videl tak veľa vecí. Bol veľmi inteligentný, a to nielen pokiaľ išlo o elixíry. Na praxi s ním sa robili zaujímavé veci, ako pôvodné zložené elixíry a chodilo sa do Zakázaného lesa zbierať prísady. Keď to Hermiona počula, praxe z ostatných predmetov popritom vyzerali ako nič viac, než pomoc učiteľom; triedenie papierov a podobne. Rozhodla sa, že mala vskutku veľké šťastie, dokonca aj keď to znamenalo, že bude tráviť čas s Dracom a Michaelom Cornerom.

Na Draca si zvykla. Počas vyučovania bol tichý a rezervovaný, radšej pracoval sám, podobne ako Hermiona. Len zriedka počas ich praxe prehovoril. Michael bol odlišný prípad. Hermiona ho nikdy nemala rada. Bol členom DA a často počas rokov chválil Hermionu za jej rozum, rovnako ako jeho najlepší priateľ Terry Boot. Avšak, zatiaľ čo Hermiona považovala Terryho za zábavného a prívetivého, u Michaela zistila, že je nadutý ako žaba, a že je arogantný. A taktiež bolo zjavné, že vôbec nemá rád Malfoya. Väčšina ôsmakov sa rozhodla dať Dracovi priestor, či už ho ignorovali, alebo sa mu vyhýbali. Michael na druhej strane, vyhľadával stretnutia s Dracom. Dvakrát prišiel blízko k nemu, aby ho vyprovokoval k boju a to bez zjavného dôvodu. Zdalo sa, že Draco nie je naklonený opakovať Michaelove nepriateľské správanie a s úspechom sa vyhol všetkým sporom. Za to bola Hermiona na neho pyšná.

Odvtedy, čo si len päť ľudí vybralo Aritmanciu a Staroveké Runy, bol piatok voľný deň pre väčšinu ôsmakov. Boli to Hermiona, Draco, Michael, Terry Boot a Padma Patilová. Piatok sa ukázal ako jej najobľúbenejší deň zo všetkých. Milovala oba predmety, hoci Aritmancia jej niekedy robila problémy. Keďže ich bolo len päť, rozhodli sa pracovať spoločne, rovnakým tempom, tak aby si mohli pomôcť.

Jediný problém bol Draco a Michael. Bolo zrejmé, že sa nemajú radi, ale zatiaľ sa obaja chovali dospelo a žiadne nezhody neprepukli, prinajmenšom nie počas vyučovania. Profesor Stephens sa im zdôveril, že si myslí, že oni piati sú najlepší zo všetkých ôsmakov. A že sa mu splnia jeho sny, keď v týchto dvoch predmetoch, ktoré každý považoval za dva najťažšie predmety na Rokforte, na MLOKoch všetci získajú „Výborne" alebo prinajmenšom „Nad očakávanie".

Mala úlohy z každého predmetu, takže strávi za stolom alebo v knižnici celý víkend. Konečne zišla dole na raňajky, na Deanove naliehanie, ale potom sa vrátila nazad a pokračovala v práci. Luna zaklopala na dvere okolo desiatej a spýtala sa jej, či by nechcela ísť do Rokvillu s ňou, Nevillom a Justinom Finchom-Fletcherom. Hermiona si pomyslela na všetku prácu, čo na ňu čaká, ale potom sa rozhodla, že asi bude príjemné prejsť sa. Povedala Lune, že si najprv musí dať sprchu. Rozhodli sa odísť o jedenástej.

Potom, čo sa obliekla a práve opustila izbu, aby sa stretla s ostatnými, uvidela Draca ako sa náhli s dobre viditeľnou krvou na pere. Pozrela sa na jeho ustupujúci chrbát a potom sa pozrela na dvere, ktoré viedli von z chodby. Rozbehla sa dole halou a povedala Nevillovi, aby išli bez nej a že ich zakrátko dobehne. Najskôr protestoval, ale sľúbila mu, že príde čoskoro, len musí niečo najskôr urobiť a nechce, aby na ňu museli čakať.

Rozbehla sa nazad k Dracovej izbe a zaklopala na dvere. Keď jej nikto neodpovedal, priložila ucho k dverám a povedala: „Malfoy, si tam?" Bolo to hlúpe pýtať sa, keďže vedela, že tam bol. Keď stále nedostala žiadnu odpoveď, pokúsila sa otvoriť dvere. Ako položila ruku na kľučku, on náhle myknutím otvoril dvere a spôsobil, že prepadla do jeho izby.

„Aké milé, že si sa zastavila," povedal.

Ako tam kľačala na kolenách, pozrela sa na neho a povedala: „Ahoj."

Neveriacky potriasol hlavou. Prešiel k svojej posteli a zvalil sa na matrac. Postavila sa a zatvorila dvere. „Čo sa deje?" spýtala sa. „Ako si si zranil peru?"

„Zakopol som a spadol som. Zdá sa, že som rovnako nešikovný ako ty. Ešte nejaké informácie ti môžem poskytnúť?" povedal úsečným tónom a civel na strop.

Prešla k nemu a pozrela sa mu na peru. „Vyzerá to, ako keby ťa niekto udrel," uzatvorila.

„Drahá, tvoje dedukčné zručnosti sú takmer také dobré ako tvoja schopnosť otravovať ľudí," povedal Draco a venoval jej prísny pohľad.

Posadila sa na jeho posteľ, vedľa neho, čo ho prinútilo odsunúť sa a prakticky zakričal: „Čo si dopekla myslíš, že robíš, Grangerová?"

„Nechaj ma pozrieť sa na tvoju peru," povedala, nahla sa bližšie k nemu, pozerajúc sa na jeho spodnú peru, ktorá bola opuchnutá a zašpinená uschnutou krvou. Dotkla sa pery špičkou svojho prsta, čo spôsobilo, že ucukol. Nie od bolesti, ale zo šoku z toho, že sa ho dotkla. Chytil ju rukou za zápästie a odtiahol ju od svojej tváre.

Blízkosť jej tela vedľa neho spôsobovala, že sa cítil nepohodlne. Kým si myslí, že je, keď sedí na jeho posteli a dotýka sa jeho tváre? Musel ju dostať preč, nechcel ju fyzicky odtlačiť a vedel len o jednej veci, ktorá dostane jej osobu z jeho izby, tak povedal: „Vypadni z mojej izby, humusáčka," a potom pustil jej zápästie.

A bolo to. Vyskočila z postele a rýchlo sa zvrtla na päte. Keby po tom všetkom proste odišla, mohol by sa len vyrovnať so svojím dňom, pohundrať si a byť namrzený, ale nie, ona musela mať posledné slovo. Musela spôsobiť, aby ľutoval deň, keď sa narodil, musela povedať: „Prepáč Malfoy. Len som mala o teba obavy. Keď nechceš moje priateľstvo, je to tvoje rozhodnutie, ale prosím nevolaj ma zase tým menom. Naozaj mi to ubližuje." Nepovedala to nahnevane. Nepovedala to v hneve. Povedala to so smútkom a žiaľom. Do pekla s ňou.

Došla k dverám a znova položila ruku na kľučku, keď sa posadil na bok postele a povedal slová, ktoré doteraz nikomu v celom svojom živote nepovedal, prinajmenšom pokiaľ sa pamätal. „Je mi to ľúto," povedal.

Zvrtla sa dokola, šokovaná tým, že sa ospravedlnil. Vrátila sa a sadla si na stoličku vedľa jeho stola. „Čo sa stalo?" spýtala sa. Chcela to naozaj vedieť?

„Len nejaká prekliata siedmacká zberba si myslí, že ma môžu obviňovať za činy každého smrťožrúta," povedal vážne.

„Musel si vedieť, že to bude ťažké, vrátiť sa sem. Musel si si uvedomovať, že ľudia budú takíto," povedala a dodala, „musel si vedieť, že ťa budú prenasledovať tvoje minulé činy."

Draco chcel povedať, 'potom prečo ty ku mne necítiš nenávisť?' alebo 'prečo ma ty neobviňuješ?', ale namiesto toho povedal: „Viem."

„Počúvaj," začala, „niekoľkí z nás idú do Rokvillu. Poď s nami, bude to pre teba dobré rozptýlenie. Žiadni otravní študenti. Možno ťa dokonca pozvem na ďatelinové pivo, keď sa budeš slušne správať." Usmiala sa na neho, keď sa postavila.

„Môžeš si to dovoliť?" povedal jej so štipkou sarkazmu.

„Budem ignorovať všetky hnusné veci, čo si dnes povedal. Práve som sa rozhodla." odpovedala.

„Choď so svojimi priateľmi, Grangerová," povedal, hodil sa nazad na svoju posteľ a zakryl si oči ľavou rukou.

Vedel, že stále stojí nad ním. Prečo už neodišla? Mohol ju znova nazvať humusáčkou, čo by ju pravdepodobne vyhnalo. Už sa takmer chystal urobiť to, keď ho namiesto toho totálne šokovala, keď sa ho už znova dotkla!

Hermiona sa načiahla po Dracovej ruke, ktorou si zakrýval oči. Stiahla mu ju z tváre a položila na posteľ vedľa jeho tela. Bol to celkom nevinný dotyk, ale pre neho to bolo, ako keby ho niekto zasiahol tisíc voltovým prúdom. A čo viac, ešte horšia vec bola, že ho stále rukou držala za zápästie!

„Nepovaľuj sa tu v sebaľútosti, Malfoy. Keď zmeníš svoj názor, uvidíme sa tam." S týmito slovami pustila jeho ruku, otočila sa a vyšla z jeho izby.

_**Dievča, ktoré má narodeniny:**_

Opustila pozemky Rokfortu, kráčajúc rýchlo, aby dohnala svojich priateľov. Bol nádherný septembrový deň. Bolo teplo a slnečno, ale nie vlhko. Obloha bola modrá s bielymi oblakmi, ktoré sa tiahli po oblohe. Keď Hermiona kráčala po ceste, niečo si nečakane uvedomila. Zajtra má narodeniny! Ako na to mohla zabudnúť? Možno by si mala kúpiť nejaký darček k narodeninám! Usmiala sa. Vedela, že jej rodičia pošlú niečo úžasné. Každý rok to tak bolo. Pochybovala, že Harry a Ron si budú pamätať, kedy má narodeniny. Nikdy to nevedeli. Nikto na Rokforte nevedel o tom, že má narodeniny. Jej devätnáste narodeniny. Jej posledný rok ako teenagerka, vďaka bohu.

Začula za sebou zreteľný zvuk krokov. Niekto utekal. Vedela, skôr než sa otočila, kto to bol. Malfoy ju práve dobehol, keď povedala: „Vieš čo, Malfoy, práve som si spomenula, že mám zajtra narodeniny a tak si myslím, že by si mi mal dnes kúpiť ďatelinové pivo ty, namiesto opačne."

Draco sa uškeril a povedal: „Mal som vedieť, že sa vyzuješ z toho, aby si mi kúpila ďatelinové pivo, ako si sľúbila. Dobre, objednám ti ho, ale len preto, že máš narodeniny. Nechceme predsa, aby si na mňa minula celý svoj týždenný príjem, však?" Pozrela sa na neho s úsmevom, ale on sa rýchlo pozrel na cestu a tak nemohla vidieť, ako sa tvári.

„Tak, dievča s narodeninami, koľko máš rokov?" spýtal sa, snažiac sa o bežný rozhovor.

„Budem mať devätnásť. Budem stará. Doslova som už teraz stará ženská," zaškerila sa.

„Si staršia než ja. Mal som osemnásť v júni," povedal jej.

„Áno, vždy som jedna z najstarších. Už som si na to zvykla," pripustila.

„Čo zvyčajne robíš na narodeniny?" spýtal sa, keď kráčali ulicou.

„Nuž, odkedy som prišla na Rokfort, tak nič moc. Moji rodičia mi vždy pošlú úžasný narodeninový darček, ale to je asi všetko. Ron a Harry si nikdy nepamätajú, kedy mám narodeniny, ale to v poriadku, naozaj je," povedala so štipkou melanchólie.

Pomyslel si, že je hnusné, že si jej priatelia nepamätajú, kedy má narodeniny. Každý by mal mať minimálne jednu osobu, ktorá jemu alebo jej zablahoželá všetko najlepšie k narodeninám. Pohľadnica a darček od rodičov sú fajn, ale osobné zaželanie 'Všetko najlepšie' má oveľa väčší význam. Z toho dôvodu Draco povedal: „Nuž, pre prípad, že ti to ešte nikto iný nepovedal, dovoľ mi, aby som ti oficiálne o jeden deň skôr zaprial všetko najlepšie k narodeninám."

„Vďaka," povedala, „keď budeš mať narodeniny ty, tak ti túto láskavosť vrátim."

„To je ešte ďaleko; povedal som, že až v júni," zopakoval.

„Tak v júni ti zaželám všetko najlepšie k narodeninám," sľúbila.

„Budem na to myslieť, ale už si mi sľúbila ďatelinové pivo a vyzula si sa z tohto sľubu, tak to nebudem brať vážne," povedal s malým úsmevom.

Zvyšok prechádzky bol tichý, ale krásny. Hermiona nemala rada, keď sa musela predvádzať, zabávať ľudí. Niekedy, keď nie je čo povedať, tak je lepšie byť ticho a nepovedať vôbec nič. Malfoy privítal ticho tiež. Celý týždeň znášal výčitky od študentov zo všetkých štyroch fakúlt. Dokonca aj niekoľko ôsmakov malo uštipačné poznámky. Minulý týždeň vyhľadal samotu svojej izby pri viac než jednej príležitosti. Keby sa tam mohol stravovať, možno by to bolo lepšie.

Včera dostal sovu od svojej matky. Bola umiestnená v najmenej stráženej časti väzenia a mala dovolené občas posielať sovy. Pýtala sa ho, ako všetko postupuje. Pýtala sa ho, či si už našiel priateľov. Chcela vedieť, ktoré predmety si vybral. Inými slovami, žila v ilúzii a chcela po Dracovi, aby jej klamal. Draco jej ešte neodpísal. Urobí to dnes večer, po vychádzke. Povedal: „Včera som dostal správu od matky." Oľutoval, že to povedal Hermione, v tej minúte ako to vyšlo z jeho úst. Prečo jej tak dôveroval?

„Oh, nevedela som, že má povolené listy. Ani sa nebudem pýtať, ako sa má. Som si istá, že je to tam hrozné, byť tak ďaleko od svojej rodiny a všetkého," zúčastnene povedala Hermiona.

„Áno, myslím, že je," domnieval sa Draco.

„Moji rodičia mi chýbajú tiež, ale to sa samozrejme nedá porovnávať s tvojou situáciou," poponáhľala sa dodať. „Zostali v Austrálii, a hoci som si myslela, že som si už zvykla na ich neprítomnosť, niekedy len to, že viem, že sú tak ďaleko, to celé sťažuje. Niekedy sa cítim osamelá."

„Nevedel som, že sú v Austrálii," priznal Draco. Uvedomil si, že vlastne o nej veľa nevie, a že vie ešte menej o jej rodine. Dokonca nevedel, či má súrodencov. Vedel jediné, že jej rodičia sú muklovia, a že sú zubári. Spýtal sa jej, prečo tam sú a ona mu to vysvetlila. Uvedomil si, o koľko staršie vyzerá než on. Nuž, bola o deväť mesiacov staršia, ale zdala sa tak strašne dospelá. Vyzerala ako dospelá. Draco sa niekedy cítil ako dieťa. Nevedel, ako sám zvládne ten svet okolo neho, ale tu bolo dievča, neveľmi staršie než on, ktoré už stálo veľmi dlhý čas na vlastných nohách v toľkých oblastiach. Cítil k nej obdiv a možno niečo viac, čo ešte nedokázal popísať.

Keď sa dostali do Rokvillu, išli priamo k Medovým labkám, aby sa stretli s ostatnými. Hermiona prišla až k Lune a Nevillovi, ktorí sa ani nezdali prekvapení alebo šokovaní tým, že tam bol Malfoy. Vlastne, Luna ponúkla Dracovi nejaký cukrík, ktorý zdvorilo odmietol. Justin sa zdal trochu zarazený tým, že tam je Draco, ale skryl to veľmi dobre. Pätica prešla uličkami k obchodu s cukríkmi za 30 minút. Hermiona nakúpila akúsi bielu čokoládu a niekoľko cukrových paličiek. Draco kúpil niečo, ale odmietol Hermione povedať, čo to bolo. Tvárila sa, že sa na neho hnevá, ale vedel, že to len hrá. Všetci išli nazad k Trom metlám a obsadili jeden box. Miesto bolo takmer prázdne. Nezvyklo tam byť plno, keď nebola naplánovaná vychádzka zo školy a nebolo preplnené rokfortskými študentmi. Draco považoval takmer prázdny podnik za osviežujúci. Vstal, aby im všetkým objednal ďatelinové pivo. Rozhodol sa zaplatiť za všetkých a potom sa vrátil nazad a usadil sa k nim. Sedel vedľa Hermiony, ktorá sa o delila o sedadlo s Nevillom. Luna a Justin boli na druhej strane. Draco sa pripojil k Hermione a snažil sa jej pritom nedotknúť. Posunula sa tak blízko k Nevillovi, ako len mohla, ale stále sa jej stehno nepatrne dotýkalo jeho. Páčil sa jej ten pocit blízkosti. Aj jej plece a ruka boli ľahko pritlačené k jeho. Uvedomila si, že ju to tiež teší. Dvakrát si pomyslela, že pritlačil svoje stehno bližšie k nej, ale to bola možno len jej predstavivosť.

Avšak znervóznela, keď sa jeho noha nechcene dotkla jej. Rýchlo sa odsunul, ale výsledok bol ten istý. Všetci vypili svoje ďatelinové pivá, objednali ďalšie kolo, ktoré zaplatil tiež Malfoy. Rozprávali sa o ich štúdiu, o ich praxi; Neville bol s profesorkou Sproutovou na Herbológii, samozrejme. Luna bola s jej pôvodným riaditeľom fakulty na Kúzlach a Justin bol s profesorom Stephensom na Transfigurácii. Povedal, že jeho prvú voľbu, Elixíry, mu pred nosom uchmatla Hermiona, Michael a Draco. Hermiona sa zasmiala, vedela, že žartuje, pretože v tomto predmete ani neštudoval na MLOKy, ale Dracova nálada zostala potemnená a zdržanlivá. Vedel, že Justin bol muklorodený a predpokladal, že ho hrozne nenávidí kvôli tomu, že ho Draco predbehol. Rozhodol sa, že bol čas vrátiť sa späť. Urobiť z tejto malej pätice štvoricu. Poďakoval sa každému, vstal a odišiel.

Kráčal po uličke, ktorá viedla von z dediny, keď tentoraz on bol ten, kto začul kroky, ktoré bežali za ním. Otočil sa a uvidel Hermionu ako beží, aby ho dostihla. Pomyslel si, že to bude zábavné spoznať jej skutočný beh. Uvidí, či sa ho vážne pokúsi dohnať. Obrátil sa tvárou k nej a začal klusať otočený dozadu.

„Prečo bežíš, Grangerová?" spýtal sa, keď bežal naopak.

„Je nádherný deň na behanie, nemyslíš?" spýtala sa, usmievajúc sa. Bola takmer pri ňom, keď sa otočil a zrýchlil svoje tempo. Bežala rýchlejšie, až kým nebola pri ňom. Pobehol rýchlejšie, takže bol zase na čele. Bežala tak rýchlo ako mohla, ale nedokázala ho dobehnúť. Čoskoro vybehli von z dediny. Keby ich niekto videl, pomyslel by si, že sú párik šialencov. Do pekla, dokonca aj Draco si to myslel.

Obrátil sa tvárou k nej a uvidel, že bola ďaleko vzadu. Musela byť za ním takmer kilometer, práve teraz kráčala a rukou si držala bok. Prestal utekať, oprel sa o strom a rozhodol sa počkať na ňu. Keď sa konečne dostala k miestu jeho odpočinku, len prešla okolo neho, dokonca ani náznakom nedala najavo, že vie o jeho prítomnosti.

„Dobre Grangerová, ignoruj ma, ale potom nedostaneš svoj narodeninový darček," zaškeril sa.

Zastavila sa a vykročila k nemu, takmer ako keby bol magnet a priťahoval ju k sebe, napriek tomu, že ich polarita bola evidentná. Postavila sa pred neho a povedala: „Nemáš pre mňa žiaden darček. Bola som s tebou po celý čas, nevidela som, že by si mi kúpil darček."

„Myslíš si, že vieš všetko," povedal a ukázal na ňu prstom, „ale nevieš nič, maličká. Ak si spomínaš, kúpil som niečo v Medových labkách, čo si nevidela."

„Dobre, pán 'kúpil som Hermione darček', daj mi môj darček!" natiahla ruku.

„Nemyslím si, že sa mi páči tvoje správanie," povedal povýšeneckým tónom.

„A ja si nemyslím, že si mi priniesol darček," vyhlásila.

Nekúpil jej darček. Vtedy si kúpil pre seba čokoládu. Nechcel, aby ho videla, lebo sa cítil hlúpo kvôli tomu, že si pred ňou kupoval sladkosti. Prial si, aby jej bol niečo kúpil, ale nekúpil. Zvrtol sa k odchodu a povedal: „Teraz sa to nikdy nedozvieš. Tvoj nedostatok dôvery ma učinil neschopným dávať. Nemám silu niečo dávať a je to všetko tvoja vina." Otočil sa a povedal: „Urazila si ma do špiku kostí."

Začala sa smiať a nemohla prestať. On bol niekedy taký zvláštny. Prestala kráčať, pretože sa tak strašne smiala.

Draco sa zastavil a pozrel sa na zábavnú čarodejnicu, ktorá sa smiala na ňom a rozhodol sa, že má oveľa radšej smejúcu sa Grangerovú ako Grangerovú, ktorá plače. „Všetko najlepšie k narodeninám," povedal.

„Čože?" spýtala sa pomedzi smiech.

„Rozosmial som ťa. To je môj darček pre teba," povedal. Toto vymyslel narýchlo, ale rozhodol sa, že to dáva zmysel.

„Vďaka, Malfoy," povedala, stále sa škeriac a teraz kráčajúc vedľa neho, „to je tá najkrajšia vec, ktorú som zatiaľ dostala, vlastne, je to jediná vec, ktorú som zatiaľ dostala, ale aj tak je to milé. Teraz viem, čo ti mám dať na tvoje narodeniny."

Sledoval ako kráča trochu pred ním a usmial sa. Svojím smiechom mu už darček dala a to dokonca ešte nemal ani narodeniny.

_**Nič než útrapy:**_

Ďalšie ráno Hermiona vstala zavčasu, aby šla do soviarne. Vedela, že jej rodičia pošlú balíček k narodeninám a tak si chcela ísť poň. Kráčala hore schodmi, keď uvidela Draca ako sedí na vrchu schodov so sklonenou hlavou.

„Malfoy? Čo sa deje?" spýtala sa a zastavila sa niekoľko krokov od neho.

Zdvihol oči a mohla odprisahať, že plakal. Rýchlo sa postavil a pretlačil sa vedľa nej, prakticky zbehol dole schodmi. Zachytila ho a dotkla sa jeho ruky.

„PRESTAŇ SA MA DOTÝKAŤ!" zareval.

„Prepáč," povedala a zamyslela sa nad tým. Nechcel, aby sa ho dotýkala humusáčka. To jej došlo. „Len som bola zvedavá, čo sa deje. Prepáč. Už sa ťa viac nedotknem. Chápem, že nechceš, aby sa ťa niekto ako ja dotýkal. Ospravedlňujem sa. Znovu sa ťa nedotknem, vážne." Zvrtla sa a pokračovala hore schodmi. Cítila sa tak trápne. Dúfala, že už dávno bude preč, keď sa bude vracať. Bez toho, že by jej dal niečo vedieť, posadil sa na koniec schodov a rozhodol sa počkať na ňu.

Ešte v soviarni otvorila balíček od rodičov. Potom čo preskúmala každú maličkosť v ich balíčku, začala schádzať po schodoch, jej balíček za ňou v závese. Nečakala, že tam stále bude. Mala by sa zastaviť alebo pokračovať ďalej? Rozhodla sa vyčkať a nechať rozhodnutie na neho. Pomaly okolo neho prešla. Keď bola dva schody pod ním, postavil sa a načiahol sa po jej ruke. Pozrela sa na jeho ruku na jej ruke a povedala: „Keď nechceš, aby som sa ťa dotýkala ja, tak potom sa ty nedotýkaj mňa. Nemôžeš mať oboje." Stiahol svoju ruku. Znova sa posadil. Sadla si na schod vedľa neho.

„Napísal som mame list a chcel som ho dnes poslať, ale nemôžem," vyhlásil.

„Prečo jej nemôžeš poslať list?" spýtala sa.

„Pretože je to lož!" zakričal a náhle sa postavil. „Všetko, čo som jej napísal, je lož! Napísal som jej, že som šťastný! Napísal som jej, že je všetko v poriadku! Napísal som jej, že ma ostatní prijali. Napísal som jej to, čo si myslím, že chcela počuť. Chcel som ju ochrániť pred pravdou. Už trpí dosť." Znova zvesil hlavu a potom pokračoval. „Dlhujem jej tak strašne veľa, ale nechcem jej klamať. Neviem, čo mám robiť." Vážne sa cítil rozpoltene.

Hermiona sa tiež postavila a povedala: „Ochraňovala ťa po celé tie roky, tak je teraz načase, aby si ty chránil ju. Myslím si, že by si mal poslať ten list. Nech sa jej myseľ uvoľní. Máš pravdu, ona už trpí dosť. Daj jej trochu pokoja. Nechaj ju myslieť si, že je o jej syna postarané. Pošli ten list."

Mala pravdu, samozrejme. Vedel, že mala pravdu. Pozrel sa na ten list a potom povedal: „Prečítaš si ho najprv ty a povieš mi, či to znie pravdivo a nie ako výmysel?"

Prikývla a on jej podal list. Prečítala si ho rýchlo a potom mu ho vrátila. „Je to veľmi milý list. Myslím, že znie veľmi uveriteľne," povedala. Pravda bola, že ten list jej lámal srdce. Písal, že si našiel priateľov, že sa zabáva, usilovne študuje. Mal pravdu, všetko bola lož.

Išiel nahor schodmi, aby poslal ten list. Na vrchole schodov sa otočil a pozrel sa na ňu. „Počkám tu na teba, dobre?" povedala. Nečakal to, ale prikývol a stratil sa jej z dohľadu.

Hermiona pociťovala ohromujúcu starosť o chlapca, ktorý im všetkým po celé roky spôsoboval tak veľa utrpenia. Ale keď ho život zrazil na kolená, bol taký istý človek ako oni, s pocitmi a citmi. Keby ste ho poranili, krvácal by práve tak ako ostatní. Uvedomila si, že on sa to už tiež konečne naučil pochopiť.

Poslal sovu a vrátil sa k nej na schody. „Počúvaj, myslím, že predtým si ma zle pochopila. Nevadilo mi, že si sa ma dotkla preto, že si niečo menej ako ja, alebo preto, že si sa narodila u muklov, prisahám. Len nie som zvyknutý na také dôverné prejavy ako je dotýkanie a držanie sa za ruky. Prepáč, prehnal som to." Zrazu musel zistiť, že jeho topánky sú strašne zaujímavé, pretože jeho oči sa upreli na ne a zostali tak. Až keď mu Hermiona rukou mávla pred nosom, zdvihol oči.

„Malfoy, to je v poriadku, ja sa naozaj budem vyhýbať tomu, aby som sa ťa dotkla. Len som zvyknutá na Harryho a Rona, a my sme sa vždy dotýkali, držali za ruky a objímali. Viem, že nie sme takýto priatelia, ešte rozhodne nie, tak budem rešpektovať tvoje želania."

Chcel povedať, 'chcem, aby si sa ma dotýkala', ale nepovedal to. Vždy žiarlil na spôsob, akým sa Potter a ona dotýkali, držali za ruku a objímali. Nevedel, akoby jej to mal povedať bez toho, aby neznel ako patetický blázon. Usmial sa, keď si pomyslel ako povedala, že nie sú takí priatelia, 'ešte' nie. To znamená, že niekedy možno budú priatelia, ktorí sa dotýkajú, držia za ruky, objímajú a možno ešte viac.

Kráčali nadol po schodoch zo soviarne, keď sa Hermiona spýtala: „Čo máš naplánované na zvyšok dňa?"

Nemal nič naplánované. Pravdepodobne pôjde do svojej izby, chvíľu sa bude učiť a potom sa bude zvyšok dňa nudiť. „Chcel som sa ísť učiť. Úloha z našich Starovekých rún mi robí ťažkosti." O tom neklamal.

„Možno by sme sa mohli stretnúť v knižnici a učiť sa spolu," navrhla. Keď nič nepovedal, ani sa na ňu dlhší čas nepozrel, rozhodla sa, že je príliš zavčasu na niečo také. Rozhodla sa, že mu dá šancu z toho vykľučkovať a tak povedala: „Porozmýšľaj nad tým, pravdepodobne sa chceš učiť sám, takže sa uvidíme neskôr, možno na obede." Začala ísť opačným smerom.

Zavolal na ňu. „Grangerová! Stavil by som sa, že by som ti mohol pomôcť s Aritmanciou! Keď mi ty pomôžeš so Starovekými runami, pomôžem ti tiež, čo ty na to?" Otočila sa chrbtom k nemu a zahryzla si do pery. Bol taký priehľadný.

Otočila sa nazad a povedala: „Čokoľvek chceš, uvidíme sa v knižnici o pol hodinu." Pokračovala behom opačným smerom. Sledoval ako uteká preč a došlo mu, že by si na ňu mohol zvyknúť. Nechcel si na ňu len zvyknúť a potom o ňu prísť.

Prešiel smerom k spálňam, s novým elánom v nohách. Nedovolí tým bastardom, aby ho zrazili k zemi. Za posledné dva roky zažil už priveľa trápenia. Mohol by vydržať trochu nenávisti, prezývok, posmeškov a výčitiek, obzvlášť, keby sa mohol tešiť z Grangerovej úsmevu. Bude v poriadku.


	5. Časť V

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/5/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť V. Október**_

_**Dážď začína:**_

September skončil a začal október. Bol to studený a vlhký október. Zdalo sa, že listy nebudú mať príležitosť zmeniť svoju farbu, pretože prišiel dážď a všetky ich odplavil z konárov. Na Hermionu začala dopadať ťažoba jej štúdia. Možno si odhryzla trochu viac, než zvládne prežuť. Nesťažovala sa, avšak takmer zabudla, aká náročná môže byť škola.

Všetci ôsmaci si začínali zvykať na ich 'nový školský systém' a na samostatné štúdium. Hermiona to po prvýkrát považovala za náročné, keď musela niektoré hodiny, ako napríklad Staroveké runy alebo Elixíry, zvládnuť bez toho, aby bol s nimi po celý čas profesor. A keď s tým mala problémy ona, dokázala si predstaviť, aké náročné to muselo byť pre ostatných.

V to konkrétne utorkové popoludnie, keď Draco, Michael a Hermiona oddeľovali prísady na ich prax z Elixírov, vonku padal prudký dážď. Dokonca aj vo vnútri hrubých kamenných stien, mohli počuť zvuk dažďa.

Michael sa načiahol cez stôl, aby vybral kúsok rastlinky, ktorá slabo vrela v kotlíku. Chcel ju premiestniť do tekutej formy pre piatakov, ktorí ju budú používať v nadchádzajúcej hodine. Bola to precízna práca, s presným množstvom vody na každú rastlinku kvôli tomu, aby sa výsledok podaril. Potom, čo sa Michael po tretí krát načiahol ponad stôl a po tretí krát vrazil do Dracovho tela, mal toho Draco konečne dosť. Rozlial po stole kyselinu, kvôli tomu, že mu vrazil do ramena a rozliata kyselina spôsobila, že stôl začať horieť.

„Do pekla, Corner, prestaň do mňa vrážať, ty prekliaty hlupák. Mohol som niekoho popáliť," kypel Draco, keď vzal svoj prútik, aby uhasil oheň.

„Choď robiť na iný stôl," povedal Michael. „Hermiona a ja tento priestor potrebujeme."

„Bol som tu prvý," odpovedal Draco ako malé decko.

„My naozaj robíme niečo dôležité, tak choď preč," povedal Michael a pokúsil sa vzpriamiť pred bývalým Slizolinčanom.

Hermiona sa rozhodla neprekážať. Hašterili sa takto každý deň, ale hoci jej to trhalo nervy, mala pocit, že nemôže nič urobiť. Všetci ostatní ôsmaci sa začínali k Malfoyovi chovať priateľskejšie, ale Michael bol stále nepriateľský a ona nevedela prečo.

Michael vrazil do Draca znova a Hermiona by povedala, že to bolo úmyselne, keďže bola svedkom celej veci. Draco sa naňho ostro pozrel, ale pokračoval v práci. Hermiona prešla k zásobárni a Draco ju nasledoval.

Hermiona sa otočila k nemu a povedala: "Nenechaj sa ním komandovať."

Myslela to vážne? Chcela po ňom, aby bojoval? „Ten chlapík ma nemá rád, čo s tým môžem urobiť? Nemôžem začať bojovať len preto, že on je blbec. To je to, čo všetci chcú. Chcú ma zatlačiť ku kraju a potom ma len zhodiť dole. To sa nestane!" vysvetlil Draco rýchlym tónom a dodal: „Odchádzam, idem hore."

Draco odišiel a Hermiona šla pomôcť Michaelovi s dokončením prác. „Michael, prečo musíš stále po ňom ísť? Je tu len preto, aby sa učil, tak ako zvyšok z nás," povedala Hermiona.

„Máš pre neho slabosť, tak prečo to nepovieš rovno," povedal Michael s hnevom.

„Sme len priatelia, to je všetko," odpovedala Hermiona.

„Správne, priatelia, učíte sa spolu po celý čas, chodíte sa spolu poprechádzať. Myslím, že je to odporné. Je synom smrťožrúta a ty si jedna z najlepších priateľov Harryho Pottera. Každému je jasné, že s ním spíš," škodoradostne povedal Michael.

„To nie je pravda!" povedala Hermiona a rýchlo dodala: „Sme len priatelia, nespávam s nikým. Je kruté a hrubé niečo také povedať!"

„Samozrejme, že ty nie," povedal sarkasticky. „Viem to, Grangerová; žiadny slušný chlapec by ťa nechcel, keby si bola použitý tovar, hlavne použitá smrťožrútom. Nechápem, prečo by ťa vôbec chcel; si pre neho len humusáčka."

Hermiona tam stála s otvorenými ústami. Nemohla nájsť žiadnu odpoveď. Nemohla uveriť, že povedal také podlé veci. Začala plakať ako idiot a vybehla z izby. Bežala nahor, von bočnými dverami, priamo von do dažďa. Stála vonku, v podstate za minútu úplne premokla. Pevne zovrela ruky okolo svojho tela a zostala tam, až kým jej neprestali stekať slzy. Pozrela sa na hodinky; väčšina ľudí bude teraz vo Veľkej sieni na obede. Vkradla sa nazad a takmer sa jej podarilo nepozorovane prejsť, keď Luna zbadala jej príchod do spální.

„Čo sa deje, Hermiona? Prečo si mokrá? Hľadala si vonku 'Evarvesent Dugger' červa?" spýtala sa Luna. „Oni vychádzajú von len v daždi, vieš?"

Hermiona jej silne túžila odpovedať: „Čože?", ale povedala len: „Áno, musím sa prezliecť na obed," a prešla okolo nej. Keď vošla do uličky s portrétom, uvidela ako Draco prichádza chodbou. Vrazila do svojej izby a dúfala, že ju nevidel.

Draco uvidel Hermionu, ako prešla cez portrét totálne premočená. Keď pred tridsiatimi minútami odišiel, bola ešte v podzemí. Prešiel k jej dverám a zaklopal. Zakričala: „Teraz nie, Malfoy." Vedela, že je to on.

„Grangerová, prečo si celá mokrá?" spýtal sa cez dvere.

„Prší," prosto odpovedala.

„Áno, vonku prší, nie vo vnútri," odpovedal Draco.

„Vlastne som bola vonku," povedala, stále stojac pri dverách.

„Prečo si bola vonku?" Už ho prestávalo baviť zhovárať sa cez dvere.

„Potrebovala som čerstvý vzduch," chabo odpovedala. „Prosím, choď preč."

To bolo hlúpe. „Grangerová, pusti ma dnu," povedal neohrozene.

Otvorila dvere. Stála v kaluži vody, ktorá sa vytvorila okolo jej nôh z mokrého oblečenia. Jej vlasy viseli dlhé, mokré a tmavé na jej chrbte. Na tvári mala prúžky od niečoho, čo si nebol istý, či sú slzy alebo dažďové kvapky. Jej šaty sa jej lepili na telo a vyzerala ako premočený potkan.

Draco naklonil hlavu nabok, nevediac, čo sa jej má spýtať, pretože ak chcela mať tajomstvá, bolo to jej právo. Jednako sa nakoniec opýtal: „Čo sa deje?"

Sklonila hlavu a povedala: „Nenávidím Michaela Cornera. Nazval ma humusáčkou."

„Prečo?" spýtal sa Draco s obavami, predstavujúc si všetky druhy múk, ktorými umučí toho hlúpeho blázna.

„Vlastne ani neviem. Bol odporný. Nazval ma tiež fľandrou. Nuž, nie presne týmito slovami, ale zmienil sa o skutočnosti, že ty a ja robíme nechutné veci," povedala potichu nepozerajúc sa pritom na neho.

Urobil dva kroky k nej. „Aké veci?" spýtal sa tiež potichu.

„Vieš," povedala.

„Nie, neviem, povedz mi." Urobil ďalší krok.

Pozrela na neho a povedala: „Povedal, že spolu spíme."

„Prečo by hovoril niečo také?" Draco teraz stál len centimetre od nej. Nenávidel toho hlúpeho bastarda Michaela Cornera viac, než kedykoľvek predtým.

„Pretože je bastard," povedala s úsmevom.

„Presne moje slová," odvetil Draco s úsmevom. „Takto si sa cítila zakaždým, keď som ťa nazval tým menom?" Naozaj robil divy.

„Áno, nikdy to nezlyhalo v tom, aby to nezranilo moje srdce," povedala poeticky.

Chcel sa jej ospravedlniť za všetky tie časy, keď ju akokoľvek rozplakal. Prečo chcel urobiť niečo také? Vo svojom živote nazval tak veľa ľudí toľkými menami a až doteraz mohol úprimne povedať, že neľutoval nikoho z nich. Dotkol sa jej tváre, keď sa znovu pozrela na podlahu. Jej líca boli stále zmáčané buď slzami alebo dažďom. Podržal jej tvár, hladiac ju svojím palcom.

Náhle sa cítila vratko na svojich nohách. Vážne si pomyslela, že asi 'omdlie', a tak urobila jedinú vec, ktorú mohla, aby udržala rovnováhu. Položila mu ruku na rameno. To bol jediný dôvod.

Zdvihol druhú ruku a dotkol sa jej mokrých vlasov a potom ju položil na jej plece. Len tam stáli, dívali sa jeden na druhého, zdalo sa to byť večnosťou. Jej ústa boli suché a pery otvorené. Chcel sa dotknúť jej pier. Mal pocit, že je k nej priťahovaný imaginárnou reťazou; naklonil hlavu, očami sa stále díval do tých jej. Prišla trochu bližšie a kvôli tomu, že bol tak blízko, musela mierne zdvihnúť hlavu, aby sa mu pozrela do tváre.

Hermiona bola nervózna. Chce ju Draco pobozkať? Chcela, aby to urobil. Mala by niečo urobiť. Zatvorila svoje oči a len čo to urobila, zacítila ako sa jeho suché pery zľahka dotkli tých jej. Použil len minimálny tlak, keď si ju pritiahol bližšie. Položil obe ruky okolo jej drieku a ona položila svoje pred seba a oprela mu ich o hruď. Trocha pohol perami, čiastočne ich otvoril, ale potom sa príliš skoro odtiahol.

Stále ju však tesne držal, takže urobila jediné, čo mohla urobiť, otočila hlavu nabok a položila mu ju na hruď. Cítila, ako keby niečo viedlo jej ruky a nohy, keď sa stúlila v jeho náručí. Pery sa jej chveli a bola trochu v rozpakoch. Pevnejšie ju zovrel, jednou rukou ju hladil po chrbte a začal ju pomaly kolísať sem a tam.

Skutočne sa Hermiona Grangerová a Draco Malfoy pobozkali? Draco si pomyslel, že to bol len letmý bozk pokiaľ ide o to. Chcel ju takto držať navždy, ale jeho rozum vyhral boj s jeho srdcom a on ju od seba odtlačil. Uvoľnil ruky, ale oboma sa načiahol po jej rukách. Odtiahla sa z jeho hrude, pozrela sa nahor na neho a vydýchla zadržiavaný vzduch.

Olizla si spodnú peru a on sa na ňu trochu zaškeril. „Mala by sa prezliecť do suchého a potom by sme mohli ísť dole na obed."

„Čo sa tu práve stalo, Malfoy?" zamyslene sa spýtala Hermiona.

„Nuž, možno sa mýlim, ale myslím, že sme sa práve pobozkali," vysvetlil. „Napokon, keďže si už každý myslí, že to aj tak robíme, keď sme sami, tak sme im len dali za pravdu." Usmieval sa, tak vedela, že s ňou len žartuje.

Pozrela na podlahu a povedala: „Prečo si ma pobozkal?"

„Tiež si ma pobozkala," povedal na obranu, pustil jej ruky a oprel sa chrbtom oproti dverám. Bola naštvaná?

Obrátila sa a pozrela sa z okna. Začal sa obávať, že asi urobil chybu. Ľutuje, že ho pobozkala? Tiež prešiel k oknu, kde sa dažďové kvapky pretekali jedna za druhou, aby zistili, ktorá z nich dosiahne spodok okna prvá. Obaja sa tvárili, že sú fascinovaní dažďom na okne. Položil pravú ruku na vrch studeného, hladkého skla. To isté urobil s ľavou rukou a v podstate ju zovrel medzi svojimi ramenami. Náhle sa otočila, hodila sa mu okolo krku a tuho ho objala. Dal preč ruky zo skla a položil ich znova okolo jej tela. Zašepkala mu do ucha: „Netráp sa, nebola to chyba."

Zovrel ju náručí. „Tak ty si taký malý čítač myšlienok." Pustil ju a povedal: „Prezleč sa a stretneme sa vonku na chodbe."

_**Dážď pokračuje:**_

Dážď pokračoval celý týždeň, a potom ďalší. Niekedy si Draco myslel, že nikdy neprestane. Sedel za stolom, pokúšal sa pracovať na svojom referáte z Transfigurácie a myslel na bozk, o ktorý sa podelil s Hermionou minulý týždeň. Taký obyčajný bozk, žiadna vášeň, ale bol to možno najzmysluplnejší bozk, o ktorý sa kedy podelil s nejakým dievčaťom. Nehovorili o tom, ani o tom, či si to zopakujú. Namiesto toho všetko pokračovalo tak ako malo, vrátane dažďa.

Hermiona dostala list od Harryho. Napísal jej, že mu Neville napísal a povedal mu, že sa začala priateliť s Malfoyom. Mala pocit, ako keby ju špehovali. Len jej pripomenul, že bol zlý a že by mala byť opatrná. Povedal jej, že informoval Rona a ten to nezobral príliš dobre. Hermiona poskladala list potom, čo si ho štvrtýkrát prečítala a vložila ho do zásuvky stola. Vynechala obed, aby si mohla prečítať Harryho list a teraz bol čas na štúdium Herbológie. Bude musieť počkať s jedlom až na večeru.

Prešla cez portrét smerom k ôsmackej učebni. Otvorila dvere, práve keď profesor Stephens prehliadal Nevillove nákresy kúzelných rastlín z horských jazier.

„Idete neskoro, slečna Grangerová, sadnite si prosím." Sadla si na jediné voľné miesto vedľa Terryho.

Žiarivo sa na ňu usmial, naklonil sa k nej a povedal: „Aspoň že nám tento rok nemôžu zobrať fakultné body kvôli pomalosti." Opätovala mu úsmev.

Profesor Stephens prechádzal dookola miestnosti a keď sa dostal k Hermione, požiadal ju o to, čo si pripravila. Podala mu referát o kúzelných vlastnostiach vodného lístia a povedala mu, že ešte nezačala s nákresmi horských jazier. Spýtal sa jej, či má toho tak veľa, a že možno zobrať si tak veľa učiva nebolo potrebné. Normálne predbehla každého v triede, ale toto bola tretia trieda, kde bola pozadu. Požiadal ju o slovíčko na chodbe.

„Slečna Grangerová, možno by ste mali vynechať jeden predmet. Nikto ešte nezvládol deväť, to viete," povedal láskavo.

„Vy áno," namietla.

„To je rozdiel. Mali sme vlastných učiteľov a nechceli po nás, aby sme sa pripravovali samostatne, len s minimálnou pomocou profesorov. Viem, že to nevyzerá fér, ale bolo v najlepšom záujme oddeliť nových ôsmakov od skutočných siedmych ročníkov. Zvlášť preto, že je to pre niektorých ôsmakov len zopakovanie," zastavil sa, otočil sa a potom pokračoval. „Ale vy ste tu posledný rok nebola, takže je to všetko pre vás nové. Mám v úmysle prebrať s riaditeľkou moje obavy. Ostatní si zobrali päť alebo šesť predmetov. Myslím, že by ste sa mali vzdať jedného alebo dvoch. Možno Herbológiu, kde ste, zdá sa pozadu, a možno Históriu mágie, ktorá vyžaduje veľa čítania a zaberá tak veľa času. Áno, myslím, že to bude prezieravé. Porozprávam sa s vami o tom ešte raz neskôr." Nechal ju stáť pred triedou a odkráčal po chodbe.

Bola v šoku. V škole vždy usilovne pracovala a bola najlepšia, krucinál! V pár veciach bola trochu pozadu, ale to boli aj iní študenti, ktorá mali štyri alebo päť predmetov! Toto nebolo treba! Nebolo to fér. To jej vážne spôsobilo, že mala zlý deň a hroznú bolesť hlavy. Najprv Harryho list, potom žiaden obed, potom prišla neskoro do triedy a teraz toto! Vrátila sa do triedy práve včas, aby uvidela Michaela Cornera a Draca Malfoya vo vášnivej debate. Nemali ďaleko od bitky.

„Nie si nič iné ako smrťožrút, ktorý nemá čo znečisťovať našu školu. Mal by si byť vo väzení s tvojou mamičkou a oteckom," posmieval sa Michael.

Hermiona nevedela, čo viedlo k boju, ale vedela, že to bude len a len horšie. Už mala skazený deň a toto bola čerešnička na torte. Všetci ostatní študenti stáli dookola a sledovali, takmer ako keby v spomalenom filme, ako Draco zaklonil svoju päsť, aby udrel Michaela priamo do tváre. Hermiona bola jediná, ktorá vyzerala, že si nevšimla, že sa niečo také chystá. Spravila osudnú chybu, keď sa postavila pred Draca, pretože jeho päsť dopadla tvrdo na jej tvár a zrazila ju na zem.

Ozvali sa výkriky, odsunutie stola a stoličiek. Niekto, pomyslela si, že Hannah Abbottová, zakričal po pomoc. Spadla k zemi, kde jej hlava tvrdo narazila na kameň, predtým než ostala ležať bez pohnutia na studenej, tvrdej podlahe.

Pred svojimi očami uvidela plávať pruhy svetla, ktoré sa vlastne skôr podobali hviezdičkám, ktoré vždy považovala za metaforické, ale ktoré teraz boli celkom reálne. Prestala rozmýšľať a jediné, čoho si bola vedomá, bola spaľujúca bolesť uháňajúca cez jej hlavu a tvár. Položila si ruku dozadu na hlavu a keď ju pritiahla spať, uvidela krv a omdlela.

Keď sa prebrala, bola v nemocničnom krídle. Vonku bola tma. A aby to ešte lepšie ukončilo tento prekliaty deň, tak teraz nielen pršalo, ale dážď bol sprevádzaný hromami a bleskami.

Vzpriamila sa v sede a uvidela ako Luna na stoličke číta knihu obrátenú hore nohami. „Oh, si hore, fajn," povedalo dievča spevavým hlasom. „Už sme si všetci robili starosti. Michael a Draco majú veľké problémy. Riaditeľka uvažuje, že ich vylúči. Michael sa rozosmial, keď ťa Draco udrel, a tak mu Neville vrazil, takže má problémy tiež."

Hermiona sa zvalila dozadu na vankúš a zavrela oči. Keď si pomyslela, že už to nemôže byť horšie, počula riaditeľku povedať: „Mali by ste ísť dole na večeru, slečna Lovegoodová, potrebujem sa osamote porozprávať so slečnou Grangerovou."

Profesorka McGonagallová si sadla veľa Hermiony na posteľ. „Cítite sa lepšie?"

Hermionu náhle prepadol nával citov. Vždy považovala profesorku za neobyčajne láskavú, ale to, že bola tak ďaleko od domova a od jej rodiny, spôsobilo, že chcela, nie potrebovala akúsi materinskú nežnosť a tak sa Hermiona posadila a vrhla sa riaditeľke do náručia. Tá bola mierne prekvapená, ale za to dievča objala.

„Teraz sa dajte do poriadku, dievča," povedala Hermione, narovnávajúc svoje vlastné šaty. „Profesor Stephens mi povedal, že si myslí, že by ste sa mali vzdať jedného alebo dvoch predmetov, ale ja si myslím, že budete skvelá. Viem, že vás pán Malfoy nechcel udrieť, mal v úmysle udrieť pán Cornera. Podľa očitých svedkov v miestnosti to vyzerá, že bol k tomu vyprovokovaný. Dala som im obom trest, taktiež pánovi Longbottomovi. Oddýchnite si tu cez noc a zajtra sa vráťte do triedy. Postaršia žena vstala, skutočne sa na Hermionu usmiala a vyšla von z nemocničného krídla.

_**Po daždi:**_

Hermiona sa naraňajkovala z podnosu v nemocničnom krídle a potom išla dole na jej prvú hodinu, ktorou bola Obrana proti čiernej mágii. Zvyčajne sa učili teóriu, ale dnes profesor Weasley (Bill) mal v pláne učiť ich skutočné obranné kúzla. Hermiona bola v triede prvá. Bill vstúpil a usmial sa, ale potom sa zamračil, keď uvidel veľkú modrinu na boku jej tváre. Jeho oči sa zúžili a chystal sa s ňou porozprávať o celej veci, ale ostatní študenti už začali vchádzať dnu.

Vyzeralo to tak, že každý reaguje rovnako pri pohľade na Hermioninu pomliaždenú tvár. Každý sa strhol, odvrátil preč alebo nemohol prestať civieť. Padma si sadla vedľa Hermiony, usmiala sa na ňu a položila jej ruku na plece. Keď vošiel Draco, on jediný sa nepozrel na Hermionu alebo na jej modrinu. Ihneď si sadol za ňu, vedľa Justina.

Hermiona sa chcela otočiť a povedať mu, že nie je na neho naštvaná, ale namiesto toho sa rozhodla počúvať profesora. Mali pracovať na ich kúzlach v dvojiciach. Hermiona pracovala s Padmou. Ani raz sa nepozrela Dracovým smerom.

Keď hodina skončila, profesor Weasley im všetkým dal domáce úlohy, ktoré mali dokončiť do budúceho týždňa. Povedal, že sa vráti niekedy na budúci mesiac, kvôli ďalším praktickým hodinám. Hermiona kráčala nadol do podzemia, mala namierené na jej prax z Elixírov. Prišla hneď po Dracovi. Už bol v pracovni a začínal s elixírom. Bez toho, aby sa na ňu pozrel, podal jej zoznam a povedal: „Choď do skladu a prines tieto prísady."

„Kde je Michael?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

Draco sa na ňu po prvý krát pozrel a jeho tvár sa zatiahla hnevom. „Preložili ho do inej skupiny. Je to teraz len na nás, vadí ti to?"

„Prečo sa chováš tak odporne?" opýtala sa Hermiona.

Vytrhol jej z ruky zoznam, ktorý je predtým podal a išiel si po prísady do elixírov sám.

Zatiaľ zapálila oheň pod kotlom. Vrátil sa s prísadami a takmer štyridsať minút pracovali mlčky. Na rozdiel od predchádzajúcich mlčaní, toto Hermione vadilo a spôsobovalo, že sa cítila napätá a nesvoja.

Naklonila sa, aby zľahka fúkla do ohňa, keď sa otočil, aby sa na ňu pozrel. Svetlo z oranžových plameňov jej blikotalo na líci, ktoré bolo zmesou fialovej, čiernej a modrej farby. Modrina pokrývala väčšinu ľavej strany jej tváre. Dokonca aj spodná časť jej oka bola pomliaždená. On to zavinil. Chcel zasiahnuť Michaela, nie ju, mal by sa jej ospravedlniť, ale do pekla, nikto jej nekázal postaviť sa mu do cesty. Bola to prekliata nehoda.

Postavila sa, cítila ako jej jeho pohľad prepaľuje pokožku, ale nie ohnivo, ľadovo. Pozrela na neho, otvorila ústa, aby niečo povedala a potom ich znovu zatvorila. Nemala čo povedať.

Začala pridávať prísady, keď ich pripravil. Načiahla sa, aby nabrala drvenú svrčkovú nohu, ktoré práve vložil do nádoby, keď sa jej ruka obtrela o jeho. Presne tak ako sa jej ruka ošuchla o jeho na portrétových dverách, aj teraz zacítila prejsť jej telom páľavu. Bolo zábavné, ako ten najmenší dotyk môže vyvolať také silné reakcie.

Pozrela sa mu do tváre, keď sa práve pozrel na ňu. Pustila fľaštičku a chcela odísť z miestnosti tak rýchlo, ako ju jej nohy dokážu uniesť. To bolo to, čo sa rozhodla urobiť. Prečo bol na ňu tak nahnevaný? Prečo najmenší, takmer nevinný dotyk zanechal jej dušu v plameňoch?

Dohnala sa k dverám, ale on ich dočiahol prvý. Chytil ju za plecia a zatriasol s ňou tak silno, že sa jej roztriasli zuby. „Prečo mi to robíš?" takmer zajačal. „Prajem si, aby si ma nechala na pokoji!"

„Čo robím, Malfoy?" Vážne to chcela vedieť. Cítil to isté čo ona? To bol ten problém?

„Počúvaj, bola to nehoda! Nechcel som ti ublížiť," zajačal na ňu.

„Ja viem!" vyhlásila, „obviňoval si sa za to?"

„Ty ma obviňuješ s každým pohľadom, s každým dotykom!" povedal Draco.

„Čože? Len si to predstavuješ! Je to tvoja vlastná vina, ktorá ťa núti myslieť si to. Prisahám, že ťa neobviňujem! Odchádzam; môžeš si to dokončiť sám." Pokúsila sa odísť, ale zablokoval jej cestu.

„Len si to priznaj, obviňuješ ma! Nenávidíš ma!" zakričal.

„Klameš sám seba!" hašterila sa.

„Priznaj to, ty prekliata fľandra!" To bola rana pod pás. Bolo slovo 'humusáčka' od toho príliš vzdialené?

„Chceš po mne, aby som povedala niečo, čo ti uľaví z tvojich pocitov. Máš ma rád a cítiš vinu za to, že si ma udrel, koniec príbehu," vysvetlila Hermiona.

„Ty klameš sama seba! Nemám ťa rád. Nepovažujem ťa ani trochu za príťažlivú!" zaklamal.

Chvíľu mlčala a potom povedala: „Nikdy som nepovedala, že ma považuješ za príťažlivú. Nemyslím si, že... viem, že nepovažuješ... chcem tým povedať, pozri sa na mňa a potom sa pozri na seba. Chcela som tým len povedať, že si myslím, že si ma začal mať rád ako priateľa." Vrátila sa k stolu, pociťujúc rozpaky a sklamanie. Znovu začala pracovať na elixíre. Oprel sa o dvere a povedal: „Aspoň to obaja berieme rovnako. Nepovažujem ťa za príťažlivú, ani v najmenšom."

„V poriadku, koniec pointy," povedala pochmúrne. Chcela plakať. On ju začal priťahovať a minulý týždeň sa pobozkali. Nepredstavovala si to. Ani si nepredstavovala spôsob, akým sa dotkla jeho ruka jej a čo pritom cítila. Bolo to skutočné, aspoň u nej.

Začala miešať elixír, keď jeho ruka zrazu zachytila jej a povedal: „Nie, miešaj to proti smeru hodinových ručičiek. Chceš, aby celá naša práca bola zbytočná?" Jeho ruka zostala na jej ruke a otáčala lyžicou proti smeru hodinových ručičiek. Hermiona išla vyskočiť z kože. Ak na jednej strane ona niečo cítila a on necítil nič, keď sa jej dotýkal, pomyslela si, že má vážny problém, pretože práve z toho, že zacítila, ako sa jeho pokožka dotkla jej, jej prebehol mráz po chrbte. Blízkosť jeho tela za ňou spôsobovala, že sa chcela rozpustiť. Pocit z horúceho dychu na jej tvári spôsoboval, že chcela kričať. Zvesila hlavu, vytiahla svoju ruku spod neho a prešla na druhú stranu stola.

„Tak si to miešaj sám," bolo všetko, čo dokázala vymyslieť. Pokračoval v miešaní a potom zakryl vrchnákom kotlík, keď začala upratovať ich pracovné miesto. „Musíme to sledovať ešte hodinu, než to zložíme z ohňa," povedala, „ty odídeš, ja zostanem."

„Dobre," povedal, zobral si knihy, tašku a zamieril ku dverám. Otvoril dvere, aby odišiel, ale zostal v nich stáť. Pozrela sa na jeho chrbát a čudovala sa, na čo čaká. Otočil sa a povedal: „Nechcel som ti ublížiť."

„Viem," potvrdila.

„Chcel som trafiť toho zasraného blbca Cornera," znovu zopakoval.

„Želám si, aby si ho trafil," povedala s malým úsmevom.

„A považujem ťa za príťažlivú," túto časť povedal tak rýchlo a keďže sa díval do zeme, tak si nebola dokonca istá, či dobre počula.

„Čože?" spýtala sa, chcela si to potvrdiť.

„Myslím, že si ma počula a len ma chceš trápiť tým, že ti to poviem dvakrát," povedal s náznakom úsmevu.

„Možno počula, možno nie," povedala hravo.

Zložil knihy a prišiel k nej. Zdvihol ruku a pohladil jej modrinu na tvári. Nahol sa a pobozkal jej pomliaždenú tvár, pričom na nej nechal svoje pery trochu dlhšie. Ruky mala vpredu na habite, medzi prstami zvierala látku. Prstom, ktorým jej hladil modrinu, nakreslil imaginárnu čiaru cez jej čelo, k jej lícu, k jej brade, nadol krkom a potom ho zanechal na zapnutom golieri jej blúzky. Predklonil, pritiahol si ju k sebe, keďže obe jeho ruky boli teraz na jej ramenách a pobozkal ju na čelo. Zatlačil ju jemne späť a využil príležitosť, aby ju pobozkal na pery, keď sa jej tvár zdvihla, aby sa na neho pozrela.

Tentokrát ju pobozkal pomaly a s väčšou intenzitou. Hral sa s jej perami, olizoval ich a ťahal za ne. Zacítila šteklenie v prstoch na nohách a jej ruky sa popod jeho habit ovinuli okolo neho. Držal ju pevne a pokračoval v bozkávaní, s vrúcnosťou a vášňou.

Bol to len jednoduchý bozk, nepredĺžil ho, neotvoril jej ústa svojím jazykom, bol to len vášnivý bozk od jednej osoby druhej, ktorý mal väčší zmysel než čokoľvek povedané slovami.

Keď ju pustil, povedal: „Zostanem tu tiež. Možno by som ti mohol pomôcť dokončiť tvoje nákresy na Herbológiu, kým budeme čakať."

Usmiala sa, začervenala sa a povedala figliarsky: „Myslím, že som viac vzrušená tvojou ponukou pomôcť mi s Herbológiou, než z tvojho bozku."

„Ty budeš veľmi zvláštne dievča," povedal Malfoy a zdvihol svoju tašku, aby našiel učebnicu Herbológie.


	6. Časť VI

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/6/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť VI. **_

_**Trpké spomienky: **_

Draco a Hermiona udržiavali ich novonájdené 'priateľstvo' v tajnosti. Niežeby sa o tejto záležitosti bavili, ale rozhodli sa, že budú opatrní. Bolo to prirodzeným dôsledkom udalostí. A okrem toho, nikoho iného sa to rozhodne netýkalo. Odkedy sa v podzemí pobozkali, prešli už dva týždne a všetko, čo odvtedy urobili bolo, že sa dvakrát držali za ruky a raz sa pobozkali na líce. Draco sa nechcel ponáhľať, páčilo sa mu postupovať pomaly. Chcel, aby ich vzťah zosilnel. Hermiona a on sa spolu učili, ale len v knižnici, alebo v spoločenskej miestnosti. Nechceli dávať akúkoľvek dôveryhodnosť Michaelovým obvineniam alebo začínať nejaké klebety. V ten piatok sa však, keď konečne skončili s večerou, Draco spýtal Hermiony, či by sa rada nepoprechádzala okolo jazera. Povedala mu, že si vybehne po kabát a stretne sa s ním pri veľkom schodisku.

Hermiona vybehla hore schodmi z Veľkej Siene a pocítila nával energie. Bolo to, ako keby ju pozval na rande. Ich 'prvé rande'! Vybehla do svojej izby, uhladila si vlasy, prezliekla si sveter a schmatla kabát, šál a rukavice, len pre prípad, že by jej bola zima. Keď odchádzala z izby, odhodila rukavice na podlahu. Keby jej bolo zima na ruky, možno ju za ne bude držať, aby ich zohrial! Mala by sa poponáhľať, keďže ho nechcela nechať čakať.

Vybehla z izby a uvidela Terryho, Michaela a Padmu ako vchádzajú cez portrét. „Kam sa ženieš, Hermiona?" spýtala sa Padma.

„Idem na prechádzku," povedala. Asi by mala zaklamať.

„Chceš spoločnosť?" spýtal sa Terry. Čo by na to mala povedať? Predtým než si vymyslela nejakú výhovorku, cez portrét prešiel aj Draco.

„Dovolíte, snažím sa prejsť," povedal. Rozostúpili sa mu a Hermiona ho uvidela ako kráča ku svojej izbe. Nechceli ísť na prechádzku?

Terry sa znova spýtal: „Hermiona, nechceš na prechádzku spoločnosť?"

„Ach, nie, to nie je nutné. Len si potrebujem prečistiť hlavu, ale vďaka," povedala a trojici zamávala. Vyšla z chodby a uvažovala, či sa má ísť naozaj prejsť, aj keď teraz pôjde sama.

Chovala sa tak hlúpo. Dvakrát ju pobozkal a raz sa dotkol jej tváre. To bolo sotva základ pre nejaký vzťah. To nevytváralo vzájomnú príťažlivosť. Ešte sa o svojom vzťahu ani nerozprávali. Hermiona zvyčajne rada všetko 'analyzovala' a rozoberala všetko do detailov, diskutovala o každej maličkosti. Ale pretože s Malfoyom to neurobila a ani on sa o to nestaral, jediný záver, ktorý mohla vyvodiť, bolo, že sú priatelia a nič viac. Očakávala, myslela si, že ich prechádzka dnes večer bude niečo podobné prvému rande, ale on sa ani nenamáhal počkať na ňu. Rozhodla sa, že aj tak pôjde na prechádzku. Naozaj si potrebovala vyčistiť hlavu.

Jeseň už bola určite vo vzduchu. Teraz si priala, aby neodhodila rukavice na podlahu svojej spálne. Schovala si ruky do vreciek a pokračovala v tej hlúpej, malej prechádzke. Bolo ešte len pol siedmej, ale vonku bolo tak tmavo, ako býva o polnoci. Dokonca ani mesiac nebolo vidieť na oblohe. Bol schovaný za tmavou oblohou plnou mrakov.

Hermiona ľutovala, že sem išla sama. Myslela si, že sa budú prechádzať okolo jazera, držať sa za ruky, kradnúť si bozky, pokiaľ možno v mesačnom svite. Ale nič sa nedialo tak, ako dúfala.

Sadla si na veľkú skalu a jej myseľ zablúdila k minulému roku. Stromy, temnota, ticho... to všetko jej pripomínalo hľadanie viteálov. Nenávidela minulý rok. Neustále sa bála, často bola hladná a napriek tomu, že s ňou bol Harry a väčšinou aj Ron, stále mala pocit osamelosti. Cítila sa rovnako osamotene ako práve teraz. Tu bola tak ďaleko od svojej rodiny a obrazne povedané, tak ďaleko z myšlienok jej priateľov. Ani Ron ani Ginny jej ani raz nenapísali. Harry jej napísal len jediný raz a len preto, aby ju pokarhal za jej priateľstvo s chlapcom, ktorý nemohol na ňu počkať ani desať minút, kým si zabehne po kabát!

Všetky spomienky z minulého roka v kombinácii s osamelosťou, ktorú cítila v tejto chvíli, na ňu dopadli ako tona tehál. Nechcela nič iné než plakať, a tak to bolo to, čo urobila. Ako plakala sediac na skale, pomyslela si: 'zdá sa, že plač je to, čo viem robiť najlepšie', čo ju rozplakalo ešte viac.

Nepočula, ako sa priblížil. Videl ju, ako sedí na skale, vedľa čiernej vody a vyzerala, že plače. Prečo plakala?

Čakal na ňu vedľa hlavných dverí, keď sa rozhodol, že asi tiež potrebuje kabát, a tak si poň vybehol hore. Keď vošiel do ich chodby, uvidel ju ako sa rozpráva s tými mizernými bývalými Bystrohlavčanmi a tak išiel do svojej izby. Rozhodol sa, že jej dá náskok, aby mohla uniknúť a potom ju dobehne. Došlo mu, že asi nebude chcieť, aby niekto vedel, že idú spolu na prechádzku. V poslednej dobe boli veľmi rozvážni, pokiaľ išlo o ich vzťah. Myslel si, že je to z jej strany úmyselné. Jemu nezáležalo na tom, či ľudia vedia, že sú priatelia, ale ona bola ohľadne tejto veci veľmi obozretná a on len chcel rešpektovať jej prianie.

Teraz, keď prišiel bližšie, uvažoval, či si myslela, že zmenil svoj názor ohľadne ich prechádzky. Mohla plakať kvôli nemu? Nie, nikdy. Na to bola Grangerová príliš citlivá a inteligentná.

Obrátila sa a uvidela, ako prichádza bližšie. Rýchlo si utrela oči. Bola rada, že ju obklopuje tma. Možno si nevšimol, že plakala.

„Prečo si plakala?" spýtal sa, keď prišiel bližšie. Všimol.

Skutočne nechcela, aby si myslel, že plakala kvôli nemu, pretože vlastne kvôli nemu neplakala. „Toto všetko mi pripomenulo minulý rok. Ako sme každú noc strávili v lese a ako všetko vyzeralo temné a desivé. Cítila som nešťastná a osamelá. A trochu opustená," prezradila.

Sadol si vedľa nej, hoci skala poskytovala veľmi málo miesta. Veľmi citlivo vnímala, že sa jeho noha dotýka jej. Povedal: „Nemyslíš si, že som ťa opustil?"

„Áno, nuž, nezastavil si sa hore pri mne, že?" zasekávala sa pri svojich slovách.

Obrátil sa, aby sa na ňu pozrel, ale ona sa pozerala smerom k jazeru. Trela si ruky. Asi boli studené. Vzal obe jej ruky do svojich a začal ich trieť svojimi rukami. „Máš ruky ako ľad, kde máš rukavice?" spýtal sa.

„Musela som si ich zabudnúť," predstierala.

„Počúvaj, nevykašľal som sa na teba. Len som si myslel, že nechceš, aby ostatní, najmä Corner, vedeli, že ideme na prechádzku spolu," pripustil.

„Prečo?" spýtala sa.

„Prečo som to urobil, alebo prečo som si to myslel?" bol zmätený.

Ani jej nebolo jasné, čo tým myslela, pretože sa sústredila na starostlivosť, ktorú venoval jej rukám. Už dlhšie jej netrel ruky medzi svojimi. Namiesto toho, preplietol svoje prsty pomedzi jej a trel povrch jej rúk svojimi palcami. Panebože, čo mal v úmysle?

Zhlboka sa nadýchla a vytiahla svoje ruky z jeho. „Čo si sa pýtal?" spýtala sa.

„Niečo som sa pýtal?" vyzvedal. Vážne si nemohol spomenúť. Venoval sa prezeraniu nádhernému vodopádu jej čokoládovo sfarbených vlasov a karamelových očí. Čo to s ním robí? Rýchlo sa postavil. „Poďme sa prejsť, Grangerová," navrhol. Ponúkol jej svoju ruku. Chvíľu na ňu pozerala. Chcel jej len ponúknuť pomoc, aby sa postavila alebo tým myslel niečo viac? Rozhodla sa, že sa tým teraz nebude zaoberať a prijala jeho ruku bez ďalších otázok.

_**Prechádzka, o ktorej vie celý svet; nuž minimálne Neville:**_

Draco pomohol Hermione postaviť sa tým, že jej ponúkol ruku. Potom čo vstane, mal v úmysle jej ruku pustiť, naozaj mal. Potom prečo ju zo všetkých síl stále držal?

Začali sa prechádzať okolo jazera. Prehovoril: „Je mi ľúto, že máš také zlé spomienky na minulý rok. Tiež nenávidím premýšľať o minulom roku."

„Viem o tom a tiež mi ťa to je ľúto." povedala úprimne. Hermiona potom pokračovala: „Riaditeľka ma požiadala, aby som našla niekoľko ôsmakov, ktorí budú ochotní robiť dozor na pripravovanom halloweenskom plese, najbližšiu sobotu."

„Aké milé," nenútene povedal. Choval sa ľahostajne, dúfal, že od neho neočakáva, že sa prihlási dobrovoľne.

Pochopila jeho ľahostajnú odpoveď tak, že nemá záujem. Nebude v tejto záležitosti pokračovať. Nuž, možno by mohla. „Terry Boot povedal, že bude ochotný pomôcť," povedala mu pravdivo. Terry jej to už povedal.

„Aké milé," zopakoval a potom dodal, „je to správny chlapík."

„Áno, je," súhlasila Hermiona, „a povedal, že by mohol zobrať svojich najlepších priateľov, aby mu pomohli, tak to už budeme štyria, čo bude postačovať."

Draco pustil jej ruku a otočil sa k nej. „Kto sú jeho najlepší priatelia?" spýtal sa. Radšej nech nepovie tie mená, ktoré si myslel, že povie. Pretože ak áno, znamenalo to, že sa s ním zahráva, zahráva sa s Dracom Malfoyom. Pokúšala sa ho zatiahnuť do robenia niečoho tak hlúpeho, ako je dozor nad bandou hlúpych deciek.

„Anthony Goldstein a Michael Corner," povedala. Znova sa začala prechádzať.

„Si podlá," povedal. Zvrtla sa a pozrela sa na neho. Prišiel k nej a povedal: „Obyčajne túto vlastnosť na človeku obdivujem, ale keď je podlosť používaná voči mne a nie v môj vlastný prospech, tak nie som príliš nadšený touto vlastnosťou."

Uvedomila si, že má pravdu. Snažila sa s ním manipulovať. „Myslím, že nemôžem manipulovať s majstrom manipulácie, však?" spýtala sa so zakriveným úsmevom.

Pokračovali v chôdzi, tentoraz bez držania sa za ruky. Draco sa spýtal: „Naozaj ti Terry povedal, že ti pomôže?"

„Áno, ale nenaznačil nič o tom, že mu jeho priatelia pomôžu. Spýtam sa Nevilla a Luny," povedala s nefalšovaným smútkom. Oveľa radšej by tam bola s Dracom.

„Ty vieš, Grangerová, ak to urobím, mohli by sme to považovať za akýsi druh rande, možno to nakoniec zaradíme ako naše 'prvé rande'," povedal so zábleskom v očiach. Pozrel sa na ňu, znova sa zastavil a povedal: „Ale najprv sa ťa musím niečo opýtať. Bozkávaš sa na prvom rande? Pretože, ak je odpoveď nie, tak potom si nie som istý, či sa tým mám zaťažovať." Udrela ho do ramena.

„Nuž, Malfoy, mala som taký blbý nápad v mojej hlave, že by sa toto mohlo počítať za naše prvé rande, ale pretože ty žiješ v domnienke, že je to len prechádzka, tak budem súhlasiť s tým, že tanec bude naše prvé rande," odpovedala.

Hermiona sa znova začala prechádzať, ale on ju zatiahol za kabát a spôsobil, že sa náhle zastavila. Potom ju zvrtol tvárou k nemu, položil jej ruku na okraj jej kabáta a spýtal sa: „A čo to bozkávanie na prvej schôdzke? Ak odpovieš správne, tak sa možno toto ZMENÍ na naše prvé rande."

„Nuž, keby toto bolo bývalo naše prvé rande, tak by si to už zistil. Teraz budeš musieť čakať a trápiť sa," zasmiala sa. Uvoľnila sa z jeho zovretia a začala od neho utekať do tmy.

Vážne si myslela, že ju nejaký 'Malfoy' bude naháňať v tme ako nejaký hlúpy školák? Bola nebezpečne blízko toho, aby sa zatúlala, takže keď ju musí naháňať, tak bude. Začal za ňou utekať. Všetko, čo kedy robil, bolo buď, že bežal za ňou, vedľa nej alebo od nej. Rýchlo ju dobehol, popadol za pás, pritisol sa k nej a zrazil ju k zemi. Dával pozor, aby ju dostal nad seba, tak bude niesť jej váhu on, a nie naopak.

Bola pritlačená na jeho hruď, ležala na jeho tele a smiala sa ako o život. Usmial sa na ňu so šelmovským úškrnom. Tváril sa jednoznačne ničomne, buď jej chcel skutočne ublížiť, alebo ju chcel pobozkať. Nebola si istá, čo chcel. Jej smiech rýchlo zamrel a ona sa pokúsila odtlačiť sa od jeho hrude. Spôsob, akým ležala na jeho tele, bol takmer nemravný. Čím silnejšie sa snažila odtlačiť, tým tesnejšie ju jeho ruky zovierali. Zvieral ju v pevnom objatí, ako keby vo zveráku.

„Hneď ma pusti, Malfoy," povedala s jemným trhnutím v hlase.

„Čo ak ťa nechcem pustiť?" spýtal sa vážne, pretože pravda bola, že nechcel, aby vstala. Páčilo sa mu byť blízko pri nej, tak ako teraz.

„Prosím," poprosila. Znela vystrašene. Myslela si, že jej chce ublížiť? Pretočil sa, takže teraz bola na chrbte a on bol naboku, mierne nad ňou.

„Je to lepšia poloha?" spýtal sa.

„Nie," povedala pokorne. Cítila tak veľa emócii, všetky naraz, takže si myslela, že asi vybuchne. Už pobozkala Rona pri viac než jednej príležitosti, ale nikdy k Ronovi nebola bližšie, dokonca nesúperila s takými pocitmi, ktoré mala teraz.

Znova sa chytila rukami jeho hrude, v skutočnosti ich položila medzi nich. Takmer ju za to obdivoval. „Ak mi dovolíš ťa pobozkať, potom ťa nechám vstať," povedal bez nejakej nadutosti.

„Vydieraním ma neprinútiš pobozkať ťa," povedala, snažila sa zostať pokojná.

„Tak čo potom zaberie?" spýtal sa a nadvihol jedno obočie.

Jeho srdce bilo tak silne, že ho počul až v ušiach. Možnože to bol tlkot jej srdca. Dýchala tak rýchlo, že jej hruď sa dvíhala a klesala v znepokojujúcom tempe. Bolestivo (áno, bolestivo) si bol vedomý stúpania a klesania jej hrude.

„Pobozkaj ma, Grangerová," prikázal jej, pritiahol hlavu bližšie. Svoje ústa nastavil blízko jej. Nie tak, aby sa jej dotkol, ale dosť blízko na to, aby mohla cítiť teplo z jeho dychu a zacítiť 'chuť' jeho zubnej pasty.

„CHOĎ OD NEJ!" niekto zakričal spoza druhej strany jazera. Hermiona aj Draco boli obaja prekvapení, a keď sa posadila, posadil sa tiež. Vyskočila na nohy a snažila sa zistiť, kým by tá osoba, ktorá stála na protiľahlom brehu, mohla asi byť.

Draco sa postavil a zakričal: „Kto si?"

„A kto si ty?" spýtala sa osoba.

„Neville, si to ty?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

„Áno, som. Si v poriadku Hermiona?" zakričal.

„Panebože, áno, som v poriadku." Pozrela sa na Draca, keď rozhorčený výraz poctil jej pekné črty.

„Kto je s tebou?" zareval Neville znova.

„Je to len Malfoy!" zakričala Hermiona nazad.

„To je smiešne!" zasyčal Draco na Hermionu.

„Prepáč, myslel som si, že na teba niekto zaútočil!" povedal Neville. „Čo ste robili?"

Draco znova Hermione zašepkal: „A ty hovoríš, že nie je hlupák."

„Nič, Neville, zakopla som a spadla, on mi len pomáhal postaviť sa," vymyslela si Hermiona rýchlo. Draco sa na ňu neveriacky pozrel, ale k jeho úžasu, Longbottom historku zhltol.

„Si zranená?" zakričal Neville.

„Neville, prestaň jačať cez celé jazero! Hneď sme tam," zajačala Hermiona na svojho priateľa. „Poďme Draco," povedala a potiahla ho za predok kabáta.

„A čo naša prechádzka?" spýtal sa, keď nasledoval jej chrbát na druhú stranu jazera.

„Stále sme na prechádzke," povedala.

„A čo môj bozk?" povedal cez zovreté zuby.

„No tak, skutočne si si myslel, že ťa pobozkám?" spýtala sa, než sa rozbehla smerom k Nevillovi.

Áno, to bolo presne to, čo si myslel. Počul ako Hermiona hovorí Nevillovi: „Čo robíš tu vonku, Neville?"

„Zbieram isté druhy lekien, ktoré kvitnú len počas bezmesačnej noci a len za určitých podmienok, ako správna teplota a správny tlak. Dnešná noc je perfektná."

„To je na tvoju prax?" spýtala, skutočne fascinovaná. Draco zazíval.

„Nie, to je na novú hodinu. Som v Herbológii ďalej než ty. Mohla by si ich zbierať so mnou, vy obaja. Všetci by sme si to mohli započítať, keď napíšeme referát spoločne," navrhol.

„Oh, Neville, to by bolo perfektné, že Malfoy?" spýtala sa, vzrušene, pretože sa stále s Herbológiou trápila.

Draco sa naklonil a povedal jej tak, že ho mohla počuť len ona: „Prečo ťa robenie domácich úloh nadchne viac než bozkávanie sa so mnou?"

Zasmiala sa a povedala: „Nuž, bozkávanie sa s tebou mi nepomôže zvládnuť ročník, a okrem toho, tieto ľalie vychádzajú len za určitých podmienok, nepočul si?" usmiala sa.

Draco sa posadil na skalu a sledoval toho 'hlupáka' a tú 'knihomoľku/dievča jeho snov' ako hľadajú tú pokašľanú ľaliu a nemohol uveriť, že toto je teraz jeho život.

_**Herbológia, Neville, Hermiona a iné veci:**_

V ten sobotný večer sedeli Hermiona a Neville v spoločenskej miestnosti a pozerali sa na dve odrody, ktoré našli. Neville ich mal pod sklom, v malom akváriu naplnenom vodou. Zakresľoval si ich náčrty, kým Hermiona kvôli ich referátu vyhľadávala nejaké fakty týkajúce sa ľalií.

Draco sedel pri ohni, s nohami vyloženými na opierke kresla, v ktorom sedel a pohrával sa so zamračeným výrazom na svojej tvári. Ak si mysleli, že im pomôže s ich prekliatym referátom, tak boli úplne vedľa! Kvôli Nevillovi a tým sprostým ľaliám nedostal minulú noc svoj bozk. Kvôli tomu si musel dať studenú sprchu, keď sa vrátil nazad do izby. A, oh, mimochodom, minulú noc sa vôbec nevyspal. Keď sa konečne dostal do postele, jediné, čo mohol urobiť, bolo snívať o bozkávaní sa s Grangerovou, čo znamenalo, že si dnes ráno musel dať ďalšiu studenú sprchu, takže nie, nie, nepomôže im za žiadnych okolností.

„Draco, poď sem a pomôž nám, lebo neuvedieme tvoje meno pod referát," sťažovala sa Hermiona.

„Draco, poď sem, pomôž nám, sme múdri a ty si sprostý a bla, bla, bla," povedal prenikavým, uštipačným hlasom. Keď si z nej robil žarty, Dean Thomas a Terry Boot vošli do spoločenskej miestnosti. Dean sa na Draca nevraživo pozrel, predpokladajúc, že si skutočne robí žarty z Hermiony. Nuž, vlastne si z nej žarty robil, ale nepotreboval, aby sa nejaký malý bývalý Chrabromilčan na neho sprosto pozeral, tým si bol istý. Zložil nohy pevne na podlahu a povedal: „Nechcem, aby moje meno bolo na tom vašom hlúpom papieri, dokonca som si ani nevybral Herbológiu, tak prečo by mi na tom malo záležať." Znova začal civieť do ohňa.

Hermiona na neho vyplazila jazyk a Terry sa zasmial. Draco sa zvrtol, nerozumel, čo je také zábavné. Terry povedal Hermione: „Hermiona, už si našla niekoho ďalšieho ako dozor na večierok?"

Hermiona sa pozrela na Draca, ktorý si tú chvíľu vybral, aby je ukázal dosť neslušné gesto, tak prižmúrila oči a obrátila sa k Terrymu a povedala: „Nie, len ty a ja zatiaľ, prečo? Nejaký nápad?"

„Nuž, Padma prejavila určitý záujem, tak ako aj Michael, ale nevedel som, čo ty na to." Posadil sa oproti nej. Zavrela svoju knihu a pozrela sa na Malfoya, ktorý sa zrazu už nepozeral do ohňa, ale pozeral sa priamo na ňu.

Otočila sa späť k Terrymu. „Počúvaj, viem, že on je tvoj najlepší kamarát, ale vôbec sa nepokúsil urovnať veci s Dracom a so mnou, takže si nie som istá, či by som sa s ním cítila pohodlne."

Dean dodal: „Áno, mal by sa ti ospravedlniť za to, že ťa nazval humusáčka, a že začal hádku s Malfoyom."

„Nevedel som, že ťa nazval humusáčkou, čestne, nevedel. Myslel som, že toto všetko bolo kvôli niečomu inému. Potom mi je ľúto, že som to vôbec navrhol," povedal Terry. Skutočne to veľmi ľutoval.

„Kvôli čomu by to ešte mohlo byť?" spýtala sa Hermiona, keď sa oprela dopredu.

„Nie som si istý, či to mám teraz rozoberať," povedal Terry, keď sa rozhliadol po ostatných v miestnosti.

„Prosím, povedz mi to. Neprekáža mi, že to Neville, Dean a Malfoy začujú, ak to je to, čo myslíš," povedala Hermiona. Dean si sadol za stôl tiež a Neville odložil svoje pero. Dokonca aj Draco sa naklonil bližšie k stolu z kresla pri ohni.

„Tak dobre," začal Terry. „Michael bol do teba trochu zamilovaný, keď si bola šiestačka. A žiarlil, pretože si myslel, že si ty a Malfoy vytvárate vzťah. Tak to bolo to, prečo sa choval tak hnusne. Ale naozaj som nevedel, že ťa nazval humusáčkou."

Hermiona bola zmätená. Nikdy nevedela, že sa páčila Michaelovi. Chodieval s Ginny. Rozhodne to ale nebolo ospravedlnenie za to, ako sa choval a navyše, ona mu určite neopätovala jeho city. Predtým, než si mohla premyslieť, čo ďalšie povedať, Draco povedal: „Aký prekliaty blbec. Hermiona sa môže priateliť, s kým chce."

Neville znova zdvihol svoje brko, bez toho, že by zdvihol pohľad od pergamenu, povedal: „Tak, tak, Draco. Teraz, Hermiona, dokončime náš referát."

Draco sa postavil a zobral jednu knihu, ktorá bola pred Hermionou a povedal: „Podaj mi brko a nejaký pergamen, Longbottom, aby som mohol začať s tým prekliatym referátom." Posadil sa hneď vedľa Hermiony.

Neville urobil, o čo ho požiadal. Terry a Dean prešli k malému stolu, aby si zahrali Kúzelnícke šachy. Hermiona sedela pokojne a ticho na svojej stoličke, dívala sa na svoje poznámky a v duchu sa usmievala. Draco ju mal stále rád. Pozrela sa na neho, stále s úsmevom. Naklonil sa k nej a potichu povedal: „Zbav sa toho nemožného úškrnu na tvojej tvári, vyzeráš ako šialenec."

„Myslíš tým, že mi pomôžeš s plesom?" spýtala sa potichu.

Naklonil sa ešte bližšie, tak že ich ani Longbottom nemohol počuť a povedal: „To záleží od toho, či sa bozkávaš na prvom rande."

„Možno, len možno," odvetila, keď sa usmiala a položila si ruky do svojho lona, keď sa snažila zvládnuť svoje nadšenie.

Pomyslel si, že je podarená. Chovala sa ako školáčka. Bola školáčka, pripomenul sám sebe.

Načiahol sa a chytil jednu z jej rúk a povedal niečo tak potichu, že sa musela nakloniť bližšie, aby ho počula. V skutočnosti sa jeho pery šúchali o jej vlasy, keď hovoril: „Tak potom, asi by som mohol ísť na ten ples s tebou, ale len možno." Pozrel sa dookola, uvidel, že ostatní traja muži sú ponorení do svojich aktivít, tak zdvihol jednu z jej rúk k svojím ústam a pobozkal ju, predtým než ju uvoľnil zo zovretia. Znova uprene civela na svoje poznámky, až kým sa k nej ešte raz nenaklonil, zdvihol ruku k jej tvári, aby jej zasunul vlasy za ucho a zašepkal tichšie ako predtým (tak, že jeho pery šteklili jej ušný lalôčik, keď hovoril): „Opravujem svoje predchádzajúce vyhlásenie a rozhodne pôjdem s tebou." Vedel, že je čas, aby jej urobil ústupok.

Sadol si zase dozadu, otvoril knihu a usmial sa v duchu, keď sa Hermiona zavrtela ako školáčka, ktorou bola, na svojom mieste. Ide na naozajstné rande s Dracom Malfoyom!


	7. Časť VII

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/7/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť VII.**_

_**To nie je na smiech:**_

Ten deň sa pre Draca vliekol zúfalo pomaly. Posledné dva týždne ubiehali pomaly. Hermiona trvala na tom, že sa 'nepobozkajú' až do ich prvého rande. Posledné dva týždne sa Draco pokúšal od nej bozky ukradnúť, ale ani raz nebol úspešný. Raz, keď išli na večeru, ju zatiahol do prázdnej učebne, pevne ju objal a požadoval bozk. A ona mala tú drzosť vytiahnuť s diabolským úsmevom prútik a požadovať, aby ju pustil.

Druhý raz, keď ich profesor Mankin nechal samých v pracovni Elixírov, sa Draco zohol, aby zdvihol brko, ktoré Hermione spadlo. Keď uvidel pred sebou jej nádherné lýtka, nemohol odolať, aby neprešiel pierkom brka po ľavej strane jedného z nich. Bola taká šokovaná, myslela si totiž, že je to pavúk alebo niečo podobné, že ho kopla, rozsekla mu spodnú peru, ktorá napuchla na veľkosť balóna a vyradila ho z prevádzky 'bozkávania' na niekoľko dní.

Pomaly ho privádzala k šialenstvu. Hermiona mu povedala, že ten bozk bude mať oveľa väčší význam, keď počkajú na prvú schôdzku. Bol to len bozk, krucinál! Nežiadal ju predsa o panenstvo alebo niečo podobné. Už sa dvakrát pobozkali, tak čo robí také drahoty s ďalším bozkom? Bol odhodlaný mladý muž. Dnes mal v úmysle ju pobozkať, alebo sa pri tom pokuse nechať zabiť. Sedeli za okrúhlym stolom, v jednej ôsmackej učebni a pracovali na Starovekých runách. Profesor Stephens už odišiel a dal im dokončiť spoločnú úlohu. Padma pridelila každému z nich odlišnú časť a tak to bolo to, na čom teraz pracovali. Hermiona sa naklonila k Dracovi - jej vlasy sa dotýkali jeho predlaktia, jej plné červené pery, červené a zrelé k použitiu - aby si zobrala učebnicu. Keď sa nahla cez neho, aby si zobrala príručku, jej ruka sa dotkla jeho. Zobrala knihu, pozrela na neho a zvodne sa usmiala. Nuž, pravdepodobne ona si myslela, že sa len usmieva, ale pre Draca to bol zvodný úsmev. Rýchlo sa odvrátil preč, len aby uvidel, že Michael Corner tiež hľadí na Hermionu. Draco sa pozrel na mladého muža, ktorý sa tiež rýchlo pozrel na neho, venoval mu posmešný drobný úsmev a vrátil sa k práci.

Draco sa pozrel znovu na Hermionu, ktorá si celú výmenu nevšimla.

Hermiona si dala brko do úst, hlboko zamyslená. Civel uprene na to prekliate brko, želajúc si zo všetkého najviac, aby tým brkom boli jeho pery dotýkajúce sa tých jej. Prial si, aby obhrýzala jeho pery namiesto ohrýzania špičky toho brka. S tresknutím zavrel knihu a všetkým povedal, že sa nemôže sústrediť a tak ide pracovať do svojej izby.

Hermiona sledovala ako odchádza, čudovala sa, prečo je taký rozčúlený.

Potom, čo sa chvíľu učil vo svojej izbe, rozhodol sa vrátiť do učebne. Už tam boli len Terry a Padma. „Kde je Hermiona?" spýtal sa.

„Chcela urobiť nejaké odvolávky v knižnici," povedal mu Terry. Zatvoril dvere a namieril si to do knižnice. Pretlačil sa cez dvere do knižnice a začal ju hľadať po všetkých uličkách, pozdĺž všetkých regálov. Pozeral sa na všetky stoly a nemohol ju nikde nájsť. Už sa chystal odísť, keď zavadil pohľadom o časť s obmedzeným prístupom. Mreža, ktorá obvykle zakrývala túto časť, bola otvorená. Mohla by byť tam? Pozrel sa cez plece, aby sa uistil, že ho nikto nevidí a potom svižne prešiel cez mrežu a zatvoril ju za sebou. Ak nájde Hermionu, tak mal v úmysle určite dostať svoj bozk!

Kráčal uličkou a pozeral sa na zaprášené police. Knihy v tejto časti boli cítiť pižmom a plesňou. „Grangerová?" zašepkal.

Pokračoval v pátraní, keď započul dôverný rozhovor. Zastavil sa, prikrčil sa a počúval.

„Poviem ti, že sa niečo deje a nepáči sa mi to," povedal hlas.

„Myslím, že máš klamlivé predstavy," povedal ženský hlas. To bola Hermiona.

„Tak vysvetli, prečo sa žiaden iný Slizolinčan tento rok nevrátil? Musí to byť on, to dáva zmysel, nikto, kto nie je študentom, nemá prístup do našich izieb," podotkol muž.

Tiež spoznal ten hlas. Patril Michaelovi Cornerovi.

„Nemám vysvetlenie, ale viem, že v tom Draco nie je zapletený. Predstavuješ si veci, pokúšaš sa klásť obvinenia a ja pre niečo také nemám pochopenie," vyprskla Hermiona, hovoriac hlasnejšie než by mala.

„Zamilovala si sa do neho, však?" spýtal sa Michael.

„Sme priatelia, a áno, oficiálne sprevádzame jeden druhého na ples zajtra večer," pripustila a dodala: „ale, vieš, že to nie je tvoja starosť. Chcem, aby si odišiel. Prestaň mi v triede posielať lístky, prestaň mi posielať darčeky a prestaň ma prenasledovať. Inak budem musieť informovať riaditeľku."

„Potom ju ja budem informovať o aktivitách tvojho malého smrťožrútskeho priateľa," zavrčal nazad.

Sliedil ten kupliar stále za Grangerovou, a navyše stále označoval Draca ako smrťožrúta? Draco sa čudoval, prečo mu nič z toho nepovedala.

„Vráť sa do triedy, Michael," nariadila Hermiona, „nemáš tu čo robiť, a prosím, nechaj ma samu."

„Počúvaj, Hermiona, je to pravda, zaujímam sa o teba, ale nie preto ťa varujem pred Malfoyom. Len si zapamätaj, čo som ti povedal, mysli na to," varoval opúšťajúc ju, ako chcela. Draco sa poponáhľal za ďalší regál a sledoval tmavovlasého chlapca ako odchádza zo zakázanej časti. Uvažoval, či by sa mal vyzradiť. Ak áno, mal by tiež prezradiť, čo počul? Mohol len špekulovať o tom, z čoho ho Michael Corner obvinil, ale zistí to.

Jeho rozhodovanie, či zostať skrytý alebo dať o sebe vedieť, skončilo, keď uvidel Hermionu, ako si to mieri priamo k miestu, kde bol ukrytý. Vyzerala nahnevane. Dnes od nej nedostane bozk, tým si bol istý. „Čo tu robíš, Malfoy?" spýtala sa nahnevane.

„Patilová mi povedala, že si išla do knižnice. Keď som ťa nemohol nájsť, rozhodol som sa pozrieť sa sem. Videl som, že je mreža otvorená." Zatiaľ žiadne lži.

„Áno, nuž, mal by ísť. Povolenie byť tu mám len pre seba," povedala a tlačila ho smerom k vchodu.

„Čo tu robil Corner?" spýtal sa.

„Videl si ho?" vyzerala znepokojená.

„Áno, videl som ho odchádzať." Dobre, malá lož.

„Je to darebák. Obťažoval ma. Keby tu tento rok boli Harry a Ron, požiadala by som ich, aby sa s ním porozprávali a povedali mu, aby sa držal spiatky," povedala vyzerajúc trochu skľúčene.

„A čo som ja? Tvoja stará mama? Poviem tomu chlapíkovi, aby išiel do riti a nechal ťa na pokoji," povedal Draco a vypäl hruď.

Hermiona sa usmiala, s náznakom smiechu povedala: „To nie je nevyhnutné, ale vďaka za to, že si chcel byť mojím rytierom v jasnej zbroji. Povedala som mu sama, aby išiel niekam a tak dúfam, že pôjde." Začala odchádzať. Zacítil náhle nutkanie ju zadržať, pretože sa zdala smutná, takmer skľúčená. A na dôvažok, očividne nemala v úmysle mu odhaliť tú druhú, záhadnejšiu časť ich rozhovoru.

„Hermiona, poď sem," zavelil Draco.

„Prečo si ma nazval Hermiona? A nie, v tejto chvíli sa nechcem pred tebou brániť a ani ťa nechcem bozkávať," kráčala ďalej

„Po prvé, voláš sa Hermiona, po druhé, čo ťa núti myslieť si, že ťa chcem zakaždým pobozkať, po tretie, chcem ťa len objať. Vyzeráš, že potrebuješ objatie." pripustil.

Pozrela sa na neho, ako keby mu práve narástla druhá hlava a začala sa smiať, skutočne, naozaj smiať. „To je zábavné!" povedala, pokúšajúc sa skrotiť svoju veselosť, ale len sa prehla od smiechu. „Myslím tým len to, že keby ťa boli tvoji bývalí spolužiaci počuli povedať 'chcem ťa objať', oh bože, myslím, že som potrebovala tento smiech viac než som potrebovala to objatie, vďaka Malfoy!" Zostala predklonená a pokračovala v smiechu.

Zazrel na ňu. Ako sa opovažuje smiať na ňom? Vážne ju zaškrtí. Schmatol ju za ruku, pritiahol k sebe a narazil svojimi perami do jej. Keď ho dnes chcela uraziť tým, že sa ňom bude smiať, tak potom prinajmenšom dnes dostane svoj bozk! Keďže sa stále smiala, keď sa toto udialo, jej ústa boli otvorené a tak sa rozhodol využiť to; zatlačil svoj jazyk dovnútra.

Najprv sa bránila, pretože bola v šoku. Neočakávala to. Len čo sa uvoľnila, poddala sa citom. Uvoľnil sa tiež, a zovretie, ktoré bolo najprv hrubé a dožadujúce, zmenil na jemné a láskavé. Pohyboval svojimi ústami ponad jej, hľadajúc svojim jazykom ten jej. Jeho jazyk zachytil jej zuby, vo vnútri úst, a podnebie jej úst. Otočil hlavu inak a uvedomil si, že hebkosť jej úst je neporovnateľná s akýmikoľvek ústami, ktoré kedy bozkával.

Najprv zabudla dýchať, ale keď sa uvoľnila, začala dýchať tiež. Bolo to božské. Mohla ho bozkávať po celé tie časy, čo ju vyhľadával. Chýbalo jej takéto dobré bozkávanie! Opustil jej ústa, aby pobozkal jej krk a potom pritláčal svoje pery nadol po jej krku, priamo ponad dlhý stĺpec, ktorý jej zakrýval tepnu. Prisal sa na citlivú oblasť medzi pulzným bodom a jej uchom, opakovane ovinúc jeho ruky pevne okolo nej. Zamieril so svojimi bozkami spať hore krkom a potom znovu vyhľadal jej ústa.

Jej ruky prešli okolo jeho krku, do jeho vlasov a vydala slabý zvuk, ktorý znel ako nežný bzukot. Najprv sa odtiahol, nechcel ju uraziť týmto prvým skutočným bozkom. Chcel zmerať jej reakciu, aby bol schopný povedať ako ďaleko bude môcť zájsť v budúcnosti.

Keď od nej poodstúpil, usmievajúc sa, pomyslel si najskôr, že bola v nejakom type tranzu. Jej ruky klesli vedľa jej bokov, jej hlava bolo napriamená šikmo a jej ústa boli stále otvorené. Bol zahanbený. Bolo to takmer ako keby bol dementor a vysal z nej dušu alebo niečo podobné.

Keď sa vrátila nazad na zem, prišla s odplatou. Švihla svojou pravou rukou a tá prudko pristála na jeho ľavom líci. Páni. To nečakal; ďakujem, áno. Bozk ako odpoveď, rozhodne. Avšak, nikdy za milión rokov by nečakal facku!

Potom, prekvapená viac než on, ho šklbla za golier jeho košele, silno a rozhodne ho pobozkala na pery na dobrých päť sekúnd, predtým než ho odtlačila a vyhlásila: „Už ma nikdy nebozkávaj bez môjho výslovného súhlasu, rozumieš?"

„Musí to byť písomne?" spýtal sa, narážajúc na jej povahu.

„To bude dobrý začiatok," vyprskla späť. Zvrtla sa a nechala ho v prachu. Najprv sa dotkol svojej tváre, stále stuhnutej od jej facky, a potom sa dotkol svojich pier. Bola zvláštna, tým si bol istý. Čudoval sa ako Potter a Weasley prežili celé tie roky.

_**Tesne pred Halloweenom:**_

Hermiona sa po zvyšok večera vyhýbala všetkým živým bytostiam. Keby ju chceli vidieť duchovia alebo škriatkovia, to by bolo v poriadku, ale nemohla čeliť nikomu z ľudských bytostí, ako keby na tom záležal jej život. Šla do svojej izby a zostala tam. Nevyšla ani na večeru; nevyšla ani kvôli učeniu. Mala toho veľa na premýšľanie.

Prvou a najdôležitejšou vecou bol ten bozk. Ten nádherný, úžasný bozk. A ona mu dala facku! Bola zdesená svojím správaním! Niežeby predtým žiadneho muža nepobozkala, aj jeho predtým pobozkala, ale nie celkom takto. Chovala sa ako nejaká hrdinka z románov Jane Austinovej, ktorej dobré meno bolo ohrozené, pretože dostala nechcený bozk od potencionálneho nápadníka. Problém bol, že jeho bozk nebol nechcený. Bol chcený priveľmi!

Bola v rozpakoch. Ako mu bude čeliť zajtra na plese? Bude s ňou vôbec chcieť ísť na ples?

Na chvíľu zatlačila tieto myšlienky, aby porozmýšľala o iných udalostiach tohto dňa. Jej rozhovor s Michaelom. Hermiona s Justinom Finch-Fletcherom obaja dostali niekoľko výhražných odkazov, v ktorých ich nazývali humusákmi a hrozili im vyhláseniami, ktoré tvrdili, že smrťožrúti sú stále na slobode, a že sa Temný pán vráti. Vedela, že Justin dostal dva a ona dostala tri. V jeden večer k nej prišiel a spýtal sa jej, či nejaký dostala. To bolo v čase, keď dostala druhý odkaz. Jediný dôvod, prečo Michael vedel o týchto odkazoch, bol ten, že to Justin povedal Terrymu a ten to povedal Michaelovi.

Nevedela ani, či v škole niekto iný s muklovským pôvodom dostal nejaké odkazy. Na rovinu, nebola tým znepokojená. Predpokladala, že je to žart. Zlý žart, ale len žart. Vedela, že Draco nebude za touto záležitosťou. Možno niekedy v minulosti by bol, ale teraz nie.

Nikomu nepovedala o treťom odkaze. Bol najhorší zo všetkých. V odkaze jej skutočne hrozili fyzickou ujmou. Mala by ísť za riaditeľkou, ale nechcela to. Chcela to zvládnuť vlastnými silami. Možno toho bolo na ňu príliš. Možno by mala napísať Harrymu. Mal by to vedieť. Napokon, stále bol jej priateľ, dokonca aj keď s ňou od toho prvého listu nebol v kontakte.

Jednako Harrymu, Ronovi a Ginny písala každý týždeň, keď písala svojím rodičom. A každý týždeň čakala na list od nich, od kohokoľvek z nich a nič neprišlo. Dokonca ani jej vlastní rodičia jej neodpísali. Naposledy, čo o nich počula, to bolo na jej narodeniny. Možno si len listy nedokázali nájsť k nej cestu. Sedela za stolom, napísala Harrymu a povedala mu všetko. Povedala mu od odkazoch, o vyhrážkach, o Michaelovi a neprichádzajúcej pošte a o jej rozvíjajúcom sa vzťahu s Malfoyom. Ak na toto jej priateľ nezareaguje, tak potom už na nič. Požiadala ho, aby jej okamžite odpovedal. Vykĺzla zo svojej izby a išla rovno do soviarne, pripevnila list na nohu hnedej sovy a sledovala ako odlieta k oblohe.

V sobotu sa zobudila a rozhodla sa ísť po raňajkách do Rokvillu. Chcela si kúpiť na dnes večer nové šaty. Študenti budú mať oblečené masky. Keďže však bola dozor, pomyslela si, že bude rozumnejšie, keď si oblečie šaty. Niečo pekné, na jej prvé oficiálne 'rande' s Malfoyom.

Predtým než odišla, išla k jeho izbe, aby zistila, či nechce ísť s ňou. Nebol tam. Opustila školské pozemky a namierila si to k dedine. Zabudla, že dnes bol oficiálny školský 'rokvillský víkend'. Na ceste do dediny bolo tak veľa ľudí, že ju takmer považovala za preplnenú. Rozhodla sa použiť cestičku, ktorú zvykla používať s Harrym a Ronom, ktorá tiež viedla do dediny, a o ktorej si bola istá, že bude viac-menej opustená.

Bol ďalší studený októbrový deň, ale bolo jasno a slnečno. Avšak, prechádzajúc po ceste cez tmavý les sa jej odvaha okamžite schladila. Radšej mala zostať na ceste. Rozhodla sa prejsť krížom cez les, preraziac si svoju vlastnú cestu a nájsť ešte raz cestu. Bolo jej jedno, či bude preplnená deťmi, prinajmenšom nebude cítiť taký strach, ktorý očividne cítila v tejto chvíli.

Prekročila brvno a zohla sa pod konár stromu a jej šál sa zamotal o vetvu. Obrátila sa, aby uvoľnila šál a ani nevidela, čo ju zasiahlo. Zúrivá zmes rúk a nôh ju zrazila k zemi. Pokúsila sa zakričať, ale akási ruka jej zakryla ústa. Popadol ju zozadu a tiahol hlbšie do lesa. Jej útočník jej na sekundu pustil ústa a to bolo všetko, čo potrebovala. Prenikavo zavrieskala výkrikom, ktorý nikoho nenechal na pochybách o tom, čo mal znamenať. Bol to výkrik o pomoc, taký, ktorý ešte veľa ľudí predtým nepočulo. Hermiona si dokonca nebola istá, či to skutočne vyšlo z nej, ale bol vďačná za to, že vyšlo.

Draco bežal dole po ceste a pokúšal sa dobehnúť Grangerovú. Po raňajkách si dal sprchu a potom, čo sa obliekol, sa jej išiel spýtať, či nechce ísť do Rokvillu s ním, ale nebola tam. Pomyslel si, že je možno nahnevaná kvôli ich stretnutiu včera večer. Uvidel niekoľko ôsmakov pri hlavnom vchode a spýtal sa ich, či ju nevideli. Dozvedel sa, že práve odišla do mesta. Teraz ju len musí dobehnúť.

Keď ju uvidel, mala namierené k cestičke, preč z hlavnej cesty. Dôverne poznal tú cestičku. Viedla do dediny, ale nepoužívala sa často. Prečo si to namierila touto cestou? Nebola vlastne ani kratšia. Možno sa chcela zbaviť tých malých detí. Vážne bol kedysi taký malý?

Draco začal ísť po cestičke, keď začul srdcervúci výkrik, ktorý mu zaťal do živého. To bola Grangerová, kričala a on zacítil príval emócii, ktoré nebol schopný pomenovať. Bola to panika, nepokoj, strach? Nevedel a bolo mu to jedno. Začal utekať. Zakričal jej meno.

Očividne aj ostatní začuli ten výkrik, pretože uvidel ako ostatní študenti začali bežať z cesty do lesa. Bol hlbšie v lese ako ostatní. Nemal žiaden nápad, kde ju hľadať. Uvidel jej šál ako visí na vetve. Zvesil ho a pokračoval v behu. Uvidel ju neďaleko, sediacu na zemi, s rozcuchanými vlasmi, roztrhnutým kabátom, ale nažive a takmer nezranenú. Bežal k nej, ale predtým než sa mohol spýtať, čo sa stalo, postavila sa a vbehla mu do náručia. Namierila prst a povedala: „Ušiel tadeto."

Zatiaľ niekoľko študentov tiež dobehlo k dvojici. Dvaja siedmaci z Chrabromilu sa rozbehli smerom, ktorým ukázala Hermiona. Draco ju pustil a vybral sa pátrať tiež. Šiestačka z Bifľomoru odprevadila Hermionu k hlavnej ceste.

Niekto už zalarmoval školu; napokon, stále boli formálne na pozemkoch školy. Profesor Stephens, Mankin a Weasley sa všetci náhlili k Hermione, ktorá sa dala do poriadku a už neplakala.

Draco a ostatní sa vráti nazad k tlačenici ľudí, ktorí sa zhromaždili okolo Hermiony. Nemali úspech v hľadaní jej útočníka. Profesor Mankin povedal prefektom, aby išli do dediny, zobrali odtiaľ všetkých študentov a vrátili sa nazad do školy. Povedal všetkým zhromaždeným študentom, aby sa vrátili tiež. Bill a profesor Stephens povedali Hermione, že ju vezmú na návštevu k riaditeľke. Začala kráčať medzi nimi, ale potom sa obzrela, aby sa pokúsila nájsť Draca. Uvidela ho úplne vzadu stojaceho vedľa cesty. Pozeral priamo na ňu. Povedala niečo Billovi a on prikývol. Zakričala: „Malfoy!". Pribehol k nej a držal ju za ruku celú cestu do hradu.

_**Teraz ticho, je čas na Dracove úvahy:**_

Hermiona sedela v kancelárii riaditeľky a objasňovala všetko, čo vedela. Ukázala riaditeľke a profesorom odkazy, ktoré dostala a povedala im o odkazoch, ktoré dostal Justin. Povedala im všetko, čo vedela o útoku, aj keď to bol krátky rozhovor. Všetko sa stalo tak rýchlo, nevidela, kto zaútočil a ani len nepovedal slovo nahlas. Zatiahol ju do lesa, začula ako Malfoy zakričal jej meno, kvôli čomu ju tá osoba pustila. Nechala ju na mieste a to bol koniec príbehu. O zvyšku už boli informovaní.

Riaditeľka sa rozhodla nekontaktovať ministerstvo. Súhlasila s Hermionou, že odkazy vyzerajú skôr ako žart, než nejaká skutočná hrozba. Povedala, že zrušila všetky ďalšie výlety do Rokvillu, prinajmenšom zatiaľ. Povedala každému, aby zostával v stave pohotovosti. Hermiona odchádzala z kancelárie, keď uvidela Malfoya, ako na ňu čaká na spodku schodišťa. Usmiala sa na neho a on jej úsmev vrátil. Čo mala povedať? Nemala slov. V podstate ju dnes zachránil, ak nie fyzicky, tak aspoň emocionálne. Začali ísť smerom ku ich spálňam a povedala: „nuž, chcela som si ísť kúpiť nové šaty na našu schôdzku dnes večer, ale myslím, že si budem musieť obliecť niečo, čo som už mala na sebe. Dúfam, že ťa neprivediem priveľmi do rozpakov."

„Som si istý, že neprivedieš," povedal prešibane, dúfajúc, že vie, že vtipkuje. „Prečo si ma nepožiadala, aby som išiel do mesta s tebou?" spýtal sa.

„Chcela som, ale nemohla som ťa nikde dnes ráno nájsť," vysvetlila.

Zvyšok prechádzky bol nepríjemný. Hermiona sa cítila, ako keby mala zaseknutý jazyk. Chcela sa ospravedlniť za to, že mu včera večer dala facku, ale to by znamenalo, že sa bude musieť priznať, že spravila niečo zlé a to bolo pre ňu veľmi ťažké. Tiež sa mu chcela poďakovať, že ju prišiel dnes zachrániť, ale kvôli tomu sa tiež cítila hlúpo. Keď sa dostali k portrétu, obrátila sa k nemu a povedala: „Čo tvoje líce?"

Trvalo mu niekoľko sekúnd, kým pochopil, čo tým myslí, ale potom povedal: „Oh, veľmi bolí. Strávil som celú noc v hrozných mukách. Tá bolesť bola neúnosná, ale akosi som to v poriadku prekonal."

Hermiona prevrátila oči a povedala: „To mi pripomína spôsob, akým si sa správal po tom, čo ťa v treťom ročníku hipogrif sekol po ruke."

„Hej," povedal urazený: „Teraz sa ma to dotklo. Nepredstieral som. Takmer som prišiel o ruku."

„Iste," povedala.

„Stále mám jazvy," doplnil.

„Ukáž mi," provokovala.

Vyhrnul si rukáv a ukázal jej malú, ružovú čiarku, možno centimeter dlhú. „Ty úbožiačik," zasmiala sa. „Ako máš odvahu ukázať sa na verejnosti s takým strašným, život meniacim znetvorením?"

„Je mi ľúto, že nemá tvar blesku," povedal s pohŕdaním.

Kráčali po chodbe a zastavili sa najprv pred Hermioninými dverami. Otočil sa k nej a povedal: „Je čas na pravdu Grangerová, si pripravená? Stále sa cítiš na dozor dnes večer?"

„Áno, prečo, zmenil si svoj názor?" spýtala sa nervózne, znova zle pochopiac jeho zámery.

„Nemôžem sa dočkať, len som si chcel byť istý," ponáhľal sa povedať.

„Uvidíme sa potom neskôr, okolo siedmej?" spýtala sa.

„Mám sa s tebou stretnúť dole alebo chceš, aby sme išli dole spolu?" spýtal sa. Z nejakého dôvodu sa cítil nervózne.

„Myslím, že by si mal byť skutočný sprievod a vyzdvihnúť ma u mojich dverí. Kvety a pozornosť by boli tiež milé," povedala. Otvorila svoje dvere, otočila sa a povedala: „Oh, a ešte k odpovedi na tvoju predchádzajúcu otázku, áno."

Vyzeral zmätene. Niečo sa jej predtým pýtal? „Čo tým myslíš?" spýtal sa rozpačito.

„Áno, bozkávam sa na prvom rande, tak buďte pripravený, pán Malfoy," povedala.

„Doberáš si ma Grangerová, však? Vždy som to vedel. Také sú všetky pekné dievčatá. Chovajú sa tak nevinne a sladko, ale potom sa z nich vykľujú dračice," zasmial sa. Vzal ju za ruku a podržal ju v svojej, hladiac palcom jej palec. „Vážne, teším sa na naše rande. Uvidíme sa neskôr." Naklonil sa a pobozkal ju na líce.

„Neskôr," súhlasila, keď vošla do svojej izby a zatvorila dvere.

Kráčal k svojej izbe a pokúšal sa nemyslieť na predchádzajúce nepríjemnosti. Chcel sa sústrediť na dnešný večer. Nebolo žiadnych pochýb, strašne sa do nej zamiloval. Bol tu, vzpieral sa všetkému, čo poznal a k čomu bol vychovaný. Bol čistokrvný a zamiloval sa, veľmi sa zamiloval do nečistokrvnej. Nielen do nečistokrvnej, ale do Hermiony Grangerovej. Zatvoril dvere na svojej izbe a rozhodol sa napísať svojej matke. V tomto liste jej chcel povedať pravdu. Chcel jej povedať, že ho uchvátila Hermiona Grangerová a buď to bude akceptovať alebo nie. Začal s listom, ale bolo ho ťažšie napísať, než si myslel.

Pozrel sa na pozemky hradu. Slnko bolo jasné, obloha bledomodrá. Vietor pofukoval, tých pár listov, čo ostalo na obrovských pozemkoch. Žiadni vtáci neboli vo vzduchu. Bol pokojný deň. Z jeho okna mohol vidieť jazero a jeho takmer čierno vyzerajúcu vodu. Pripomínalo mu to prechádzku, na ktorej bol s ňou. Za jazerom uvidel šedo sfarbené kopce, stále pokryté ihličnatými stromami, vysokými a najvyššími. Boli tam smreky, tisy, borovice a borievky. Boli to tie isté kopce, ktorými sa šplhali v ten prvý deň, a ktoré boli pokryté množstvom stromov, ktoré pôsobili ako klenba, ochraňujúc ich pred útočným slnkom svojím rozsiahlym tieňom.

Z okna videl jednu z mnohých veží hradu. Uvažoval, či je to chrabromilská veža. Bola kedysi v tej veži, pozerala sa z jedného z tých okien a videla to isté jazero, tie isté kopce, tie isté stromy? Už začínal spájať všetko, čo súviselo s týmto miestom s ňou.

Najskôr sa sem nechcel vrátiť. Ani nechcel zostávať doma sám, takže jeho matka vymyslela, že bude lepšie, keď sa vráti na Rokfort. Kontaktovala jeho otca, ktorý si už odpykával trest vo väzení, a ten si myslel, že je to vynikajúca myšlienka. Pravda bola, že obaja jeho rodičia súhlasili s rozsudkom bez súdneho procesu výmenou za slobodu pre ich syna. Nakoniec sa ministerstvo rozhodlo nepožadovať obžalobu pre najmladšieho Malfoya. Vedeli, že konal pod hrozbami Voldemorta, tak nemôže byť zodpovedný za svoje činy.

Keď mu matka povedala, že sa vráti do školy, kým ona bude vo väzení, tak vybuchol, k čomu mal sklony, ale ona si stála na svojom a naliehala. Teraz bol rád, že na tom trvala. Bol rád, že sa vrátil. Za svoje ďalšie vzdelávanie by nedal ani dva knuty. Niežeby nemal rád školu, len sa o ňu tak či tak nestaral. Ale bol rád, že je tu. Bol rád, pretože mu to dalo dôvod, príčinu, aby každé ráno vstal z postele. Tým dôvodom bolo jedno kučeravé dievča menom Hermiona Grangerová. Teraz to nebol taký úder pod pás.


	8. Časť VIII

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/8/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť VIII.**_

_**Kráska z bálu **_

Draco mal sucho v ústach a ruky sa mu potili. Prečistil si hrdlo. Vyrovnal si svoj slávnostný habit a pozrel sa na kvet v jeho ruke. (pozn. tá kvetina, čo nosí partnerka na zápästí). Nemohol uveriť, že sa cíti tak nervózne. Iste, len žartovali o tom, že to bude ich prvá schôdzka, veď v skutočnosti sa videli každý deň, takže dnešný večer by nemal byť taký významný. Zdvihol ruku, aby zaklopal na dvere. KLOP, KLOP.

Hermiona dokončila posledné úpravy svojej tváre a vlasov. Vlasy mala rozpustené vzadu na chrbte, rozdelené nabok, pôvabné krištáľové sponky jej vlasy spredu držali smerom dozadu. Bola trochu namaľovaná, mala ružový rúž a farbu na lícach, čo bolo viac než obvykle mávala, pretože obvykle nepoužívala nič. Pretože si nemohla kúpiť nové šaty, musela si na oblečenie nájsť niečo vo svojom šatníku. Vyskúšala niekoľko vecí. Nakoniec sa rozhodla pre čiernu sukňu v A strihu, čierne pančuchy, čierne lodičky a bielu hodvábnu blúzku, ktorá bola v páse zúžená, s výstrihom do V a širokým opaskom. Vzala si diamantové náušnice, ktoré dostala na trináste narodeniny a perleťový náhrdelník, ktorý dostala na jej pätnástku. Skutočne si priala, aby si mohla kúpiť nejaké nové šaty, ale stále si myslela, že vyzerá obstojne. Chcela si práve prezliecť blúzku, keď začula zaklopanie na dvere. Jej rande práve prišlo. Skoro sa zachichotala od očakávania.

Položil ruku k dverám, aby po tretí krát zaklopal, keď otvorila dvere. Počuteľne si vydýchol. Tak dobre vyzerala. Jej vlasy, z ktorých si, keď vyrastali, robil pri každej príležitosti žarty, boli teraz skutočne vrcholom dokonalosti. Na svoj vek vyzerala staršie, ale mlado, čerstvo a nádherne. Cítil úžas. Asi sa príliš vyparádil. Bol v slávnostnom habite a ona mala čiernu sukňu a bielu blúzku. Asi by sa mal prezliecť.

Pomyslela si, že vyzerá driečnejšie než ho kedy videla. Jeho vlasy boli bezstarostné, tak ako bol jeho úsmev. Mal tmavý slávnostný habit a v gombíkovej dierke mal červenú ružu. V ruke držal ďalšiu červenú ružu, kvet pre ňu. Cítila sa úboho oblečená. Pozrela sa na svoju čiernu sukňu a zahanbila sa. Možno by mala predstierať bolesť hlavy. Nie, nemohla to urobiť, pretože už bola oblečená a vedela, že na tvári má hlúpy úsmev. Dokonca cítila ako jej rumenec stúpa do líc. Prijala kvetinu a natiahla si ju na zápästie. „Som úboho oblečená, prepáč," povedala, keď sa pozrela nadol na svoje oblečenie.

„Myslím, že vyzeráš nádherne, ale vieš čo, počkaj chvíľočku, hneď sa vrátim a myslím, že sa budeš cítiť lepšie, keď sa vrátim, dobre?" povedal, keď sa rozbehol po chodbe.

Ešte predtým, než sa zvrtol s plášťom v ruke, si nebola istá, čo by mohlo spôsobiť, že sa bude cítiť menej nevhodne. Keď sa však vrátil, skutočne sa cítila stokrát lepšie. Kráčal nazad chodbou oblečený v čiernych nohaviciach, s bielymi hodvábnymi gombíkmi na košeli, šedou viazankou a čiernym sakom prehodeným cez plece. Doširoka sa usmiala. Prezliekol sa len kvôli nej, a vyzeral tak dobre ako predtým. Nie, lepšie.

„Kde máš teraz svoju ružu?" spýtala sa.

Obliekol si sako a ružu mal teraz vloženú v gombíkovej dierke saka. Vzal ju za ruku a prehodil si ju cez svoju druhú zohnutú ruku. „Môžeme?" spýtal sa. Prikývla a kráčali nadol na ples.

Počas ich cesty nadol do Veľkej Siene si ju letmo prehliadal, v naprostom a úplnom úžase. Mal pocit, že vedie najkrajšie dievča na svete a nebol si celkom istý, či on za to stojí.

Hermiona sa kradmo pozerala jeho smerom. Vedela, že ju vedie najlepšie vyzerajúci človek na celej škole. Nemala pocit, že si zaslúži tak veľa šťastia. Zaslúžila?

Pri ich ceste nadol uvideli Terryho a Padmu. Boli ďalší dozor. Padma mala skromné, hodvábne šaty farby polnočnej modrej a Terry mal sivé nohavice a sivý sveter na bielej košeli. Draco bol rád, že sa bol prezliecť. Bol by sa cítil ako blázon v slávnostnom habite. „Páni, aký ste vy dvaja pekný pár," vykríkla Padma a zavesila sa na Hermionine druhé rameno. Povedala: „Myslím, že by sme sa mali na začiatku rozdeliť, dať vedieť, že sme tam a potom sa znovu stretnúť, všetci súhlasíte?"

Hermiona sa nechcela rozdeliť, ale sú tam kvôli tomu, aby si robili svoju prácu, tak súhlasila. Zamávala Dracovi a prešla k stolu s občerstvením. Pozdravila sa s niekoľkými profesormi, ktorí tiež robili dozor a prikývla riaditeľke. Riaditeľka prišla k nej a povedala jej, že vyzerá pekne a poďakovala jej za pomoc s dnešným večerom. Spýtala sa jej, či ona a ďalší z dozoru by nechceli rozhodovať pri súťaži masiek a Hermiona povedala, že bude poctená. Hermiona začala sama nalievať nejaký punč, keď jej nejaký chlapec, ktorý sa jej zdal povedomý - bol šiestakom v Slizoline, keď bola v škole – povedal: „Páni, z humusáčiek si tu najkrajšie dievča." V jej očiach sa objavil hnev a položila naberačku. Chlapec na ňu žmurkol, keď sa on a jeho priateľka zasmiali a odišli preč. Hermiona zosmutnela. Staré predsudky sotva zanikli. Draco ju mohol uvidieť krížom cez miestnosť a všimol si, že sa zrazu zachmúrila. Keďže nechcel, aby sa cítila mrzuto, zvlášť na ich prvej schôdzke, pristúpil k nej. Práve kráčala smerom k druhej strane miestnosti, pomedzi tanečníkov a účastníkov párty, keď Draco prišiel za ňou a povedal: „Povedal ti Smith niečo, čo ťa nahnevalo?"

„Oh, nevedela som, ako sa volá," povedala potichu a prijala nápoj, ktorý jej podal. Pozrela sa na chlapca, ktorý práve svojim ústami naznačil bozk smerom k nej a povedala: „Nie, pochválil ma, ale hrubým, pochybným spôsobom. Povedal, že z humusáčiek som tu najkrajšie dievča."

Draco civel na chlapca. Keby pohľad mohol zabíjať, tak ten chlapec padne mŕtvy na zem. Ten chlapec určite pochopil Dracov výraz, pretože sa okamžite otočil a prestal sa pozerať na Hermionu. Draco bol stále v zastrašovaní najlepší. Položil svoju ruku na jej kríže. Naskočila jej husia koža, a zamieril s ňou na druhú stranu Veľkej Siene.

Terry prišiel k nim a povedal: „Práve som chytil nejaké malé decko, ktoré sa pokúšalo naliať do punču alkohol a ešte k tomu to bol Bystrohlavčan. Nahlásil som ho prefektovi. Nenávidím, že musím odrátať body fakulte, ale vážne, nejaké decko by sa toho mohlo náhodne napiť a opiť sa bez toho, že by o tom vedelo." Hermiona sa zasmiala.

„Som si istá, že ty si nikdy do punču nenalial alkohol, že Terry?" spýtala sa.

„Samozrejme, že nie, na to tu boli Slizolinčania," povedal, žmurkol na Draca a odišiel inou cestou.

„Myslíš, že by bolo nevhodné, keby sme si zatancovali?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

„To je muklovský spôsob ako niekoho požiadať o tanec? Vážne sa to nehodí?" spýtal sa zmätene Draco.

„Myslím tým, že sme dozor," povedala.

„Viem, čo tým myslíš, maličká. Daj mi pohár," požiadal. Podala mu pohár, punč už bol pravdepodobne reznutý alkoholom a ona chcela mať dnes večer čistú hlavu. Položil ho na stôl vedľa seba. „Teraz mi daj svoju ruku," povedal s úsmevom.

Zachichotala sa, skutočne sa cítila ako malé dievčatko, keď mu podala svoju ruku. Zobral jej ruku do svojej, zaviedol ju k tanečnému parketu, keď práve začala hrať pomalá pieseň. Nedržal ju príliš blízko. Chcel, aby sa uvoľnila, pretože sa cítila stuhnuto. Drvila jeho ruku vo svojej. Kto vedel, že je taká silná? „Grangerová, tvoj smrteľný stisk mojej ruky nie je potrebný, pretože ja ťa nenechám urobiť chybu a padnúť," povedal.

Bola v rozpakoch. Uvoľnila svoj stisk a povedala: „Prepáč." Posunul svoju ruku na jej chrbte trochu nižšie, takže teraz spočívala pod jej driekom. S druhou rukou preplietol svoje prsty s jej prstami. Svoju druhú ruku mala na jeho bicepse, ale v skutočnosti v ruke zvierala zhúžvanú látku jeho saka. Vážne sa potrebovala uvoľniť! Bez varovania ju pustil, obidvoma rukami ju chytil za ruky a zatriasol jej ramenami. Chvíľu sa čudovala, či je to nejaký druh nového čarodejníckeho tanca.

„Dostaň ten stres zo seba von, vytras to všetko, nech sa môžeš uvoľniť a trochu sa zabaviť." Ovinul ju svojimi rukami ešte raz a tá komická maličkosť spôsobila, že sa cítila uvoľnenejšie. Hermiona si dokonca stúpla bližšie k nemu a oprela si hlavu o jeho hruď. Oprel si svoju bradu o vrch jej hlavy. Pieseň bude čoskoro končiť, či to chcel alebo nie. Tak využil svoju šancu. Buď teraz alebo nikdy. Položil obe ruky okolo jej drieku a pritiahol si ju tak blízko k nemu, tak blízko ako je to pre len dve ľudské bytosti možné, tak že sa ich tela o seba pritláčali. Svoje ruky mala zovreté za jeho krkom. Vzhliadla nahor a on sa pozeral priamo na ňu. Spustil hlavu nižšie a pobozkal ju tak sladko, že si bola istá tým, že sa chce rozpustiť pod jeho perami. Bozk trval len niekoľko sekúnd. Hermiona znova oprela svoju hlavu o jeho hruď, a z nejakého neopísateľného dôvodu chcela plakať a nevedela prečo. Pieseň skončila, uvoľnila sa z jeho rúk a opustila tanečný parket bez toho, že by sa na neho pozrela. Bol zmätený. Čo spravil zle? Myslel si, že to bol najdokonalejší moment jeho života, tak prečo si to nemyslela ona?

Prešla do najvzdialenejšieho rohu a oprela sa oň ramenom, niekoľko krát sa zhlboka nadýchla, aby zadržala slzy. Prišiel k nej zozadu a položil jej ruku na chrbát. Vedela, že je to on ešte skôr než sa jej dotkol. Načiahla sa dozadu a vzala jeho ruku. Bez toho, že by sa na neho pozrela, začala kľučkovať cez dav ľudí, s ním vo vleku.

Robila tak celú cestu cez Veľkú Sieň a dostala sa k dverám, ktoré viedli k veľkému schodisku. Zatlačením otvorila dvere, stále držala jeho ruku a vyšla von. Nevedel, čo sa deje, alebo čo sa práve chystá, ale jednako ju nasledoval.

Keď sa konečne dostali na studený nočný vzduch, konečne sa otočila tvárou k nemu a prakticky sa mu hodila do náručia.

_**Čo sa to tu deje?**_

Povedať, že bol trochu šokovaný by bolo slabé slovo. Sama sa na neho hodila. Prakticky mu skočila do náručia. Vlastne ju v tej chvíli zdvihol zo zeme. Pritlačila svoje pery k jeho a silno ho pobozkala. Bolo to prudké a požadujúce a zdalo sa, že sa ho tým bozkom niečo pýta. Dúfal, že odpovedal správne, keď ju pobozkal naspäť.

Položil ju nohami zase na zem, ale stále ju pevne držal. „Čo sa deje, Grangerová?" spýtal sa, pokúšajúc sa nájsť jej ruky okolo svojho krku. Keď sa konečne od nej oddelil, uvidel, že bola nebezpečne blízko k slzám.

„Urobil som niečo zle? Ak som ťa urazil, alebo niečo povedal, alebo urobil niečo, tak ja, tak ľutujem. Prosím, povedz mi to," povedal s obavou. Držal jej ruky vo svojich a potiahol ju tak, aby si sadla na schod. Vyzliekol si sako a položil jej ho na plecia. Sedeli bok po boku, nedotýkali sa, a on bol stále rovnako zmätený ako predtým, keď od neho odišla na tanečnom parkete. Objal ju okolo pliec, pretože cítil, že je správne to urobiť, a ona sa o neho oprela, sklonila hlavu do jeho lona odpočívajúc v jeho náručí. Pohladil ju po vlasoch. Sedeli takto dosť dlho. Len ju hladil po vlasoch, druhou rukou ju objímal, ona s jej telom nakloneným k nemu a s hlavou v jeho náručí. Začala plakať a on zrozpačitel. Čo má robiť? Čo urobil? Čo bolo zle? Všetky tieto otázky a ešte ďalšie sa mu motali hlavou. Sklonil svoju hlavu a zašepkal jej do ucha: „Prosím, povedz mi, čo sa deje, Hermiona."

Nechala hlavu v jeho náručí a povedala: „Nič, je to perfektné rande. Ty si perfektný. Nemôžem uveriť, že je táto noc skutočná. Nemalo by to byť skutočné, ale je." Povedala to tak ticho, že takmer nemohol prísť na to, čo povedala. Keď bolo všetko tak perfektné, tak prečo sa chovala tak divne?

Viac už neplakala, posadila sa a pozrela sa mu priamo do očí a povedala: „Draco, nezdá sa ti toto všetko také neskutočné? Ty a ja sme dokonca ani nezamýšľali byť priateľmi, tobôž niečo viac. Vôbec nerozumiem, čo sa tu deje. Predtým som ešte nikdy necítila takéto emócie. Dokonca si nemyslím, že som niečo také cítila k Ronovi a to som bola do neho zamilovaná. Ani nemôžem popísať, čo cítim. Ty môžeš?" Pozrela sa nadol na jeho ruku, ktorá stále držala obe jej ruky ako zajatcov. Druhú ruku mal položenú na jej pleciach.

„Som zmätený," priznal. „Je toto všetko dobré alebo zlé? Si šťastná alebo smutná? Vysvetli mi to, pretože som zmätený. Povedz mi, čo čakáš, že budem cítiť."

Pokúšala sa usmiať, ale všetko čo dokázala urobiť bolo schovať hlavu nazad do jeho hrude. Nebolo mu to celkom tak nejasné, ako sa tváril. Chápal, čo tým myslela. Cítil sa rovnako, ale nechcel to všetko rozoberať. Myslel si, že veci budú diať len preto, že sa dejú. "Počúvaj Grangerová, prečo by to nemohla byť správna vec? Prečo záleží na tom, či je to zvláštna alebo neprirodzená záležitosť? Možno tu zmeníme chod histórie. Možno zrazíme na kolená predsudky o čistej krvi touto jedinou, obyčajnou schôdzkou. Mysli na to, čo by sme mohli dokázať, keby sme išli na dve schôdzky, a nakoniec na tri. Čoskoro všetci čistokrvní sa budú chcieť stretávať so svojimi vlastnými nečistokrvnými." Nemohol si pomôcť, ale zasmial sa na tom, čo povedal. Snažil sa dosiahnuť, aby sa zasmiala ona, ale časom sám nedokázal udržať vážnu tvár.

Pozrela sa na neho a povedala: „Páni, ty máš skutočne veľkolepé predstavy, však Malfoy?" Potriasla hlavou. „Áno, naša malá schôdzka sa chystá prevalcovať celý čarodejnícky svet," povedala s úsmevom. Položila mu svoju ruku na líce a zľahka ho pohladila.

„Zvláštne veci sa stávajú," podotkol, postavil sa a potiahol ju nahor tiež. „Mimochodom, vráť mi moje sako, je mi zima," povedal menej džentlemansky.

„Potom bude zima mne," zakňučala.

„Nie nebude, pretože ja ťa zahrejem," povedal a pobozkal ju na čelo. Vykĺzla z jeho saka a on si ho obliekol. Vkĺzla svojimi rukami okolo jeho drieku a on ju zabalil do svojho saka, medzitým pritiahol svoje ruky okolo nej. „Vidíš, nie je to lepšie?"

„Chcel si len výhovorku na to, aby si ma objímal," zamrmlala na jeho hrudi.

„Potrebujem výhovorku?" spýtal sa.

„Nie," odpovedala a potom dodala: „Musíme sa vrátiť dovnútra. Profesorka McGonagallová sa bude čudovať, kam sme šli."

„Hlúpa babizňa," zafrfľal Draco. Oboch ich otočil, aby mohli ísť nahor po schodoch, stále držiac jej ruky. Nebol si istý, či ju niekedy pustí.

Hermiona mala svoju ruku v Dracovej a smerovala nazad hore po schodoch, keď začula niekoho v temnote ako volá jej meno. Ona a Draco sa otočili v tej istej chvíli. Zišla jeden schod s Dracom hneď za ňou.

„Kto je tam?" spýtala sa Hermiona, trochu vystrašená. Draco zišiel dole a postavil sa pred ňu. Nahmatal prútik vo svojom vrecku.

Z temnoty vyšla tvár, ktorú taký dlhý čas nevidela. Najprv ho skoro nemohla spoznať. Bol to Harry.

_**Hermionin najlepší priateľ, zoznám sa s novým priateľom Hermiony:**_

Obehla okolo Draca a tak ako to predtým urobila s ním, teraz skočila do náručia Harryho Pottera. Draco zacítil nával žiarlivosti, ktorý sa pokúšal potlačiť, pretože si nebol istý, či ho dokáže skryť.

„Oh, Harry, tak veľmi si mi chýbal!" povedala Hermiona, keď sa s ním zatočila dokola. „Čo tu robíš?"

„Dostal som tvoj list a musel som prísť. Máme toho veľa prebrať," povedal túto poslednú časť, zatiaľ čo sa díval na Draca. Prešiel k nemu, natiahol ruku a povedal iba: „Malfoy."

„Potter," odzdravil Draco, zovrel jeho ruku, zatriasol ňou pevne a potom ju uvoľnil tak rýchlo, ako len mohol. Bolo to viac, než by Hermiona mohla dúfať.

„Harry, Draco a ja pomáhame s dozorom na halloweenskom plese, takže sa tam musíme vrátiť. Prosím, povedz mi, že nemusíš ísť hneď preč," prosila Hermiona.

„Nie, mám v pláne zostať tu cez noc. Písal som Nevillovi a povedal, že môžem ostať cez noc. Povedal, že požiada domácich škriatkov, aby pre mňa priniesli skladaciu posteľ," vysvetlil Harry. „Choďte nazad na ples, a keby sme sa dnes večer nevideli, tak zajtra spolu strávime celý deň." Harry prešiel okolo nich, ale potom povedal: „Vážne, urobte to. Som dosť unavený. Porozprávame sa zajtra. Strávime zajtra celý deň spolu." Znova ju objal a prešiel cez dvoje dverí, cez ktoré si myslel, že už nikdy neprejde. Ale musel prísť. Musel jej osobne povedať, čo sa chystá. Musel jej dať vedieť, že je v nebezpečenstve.

Hermiona povedala Harrymu ako sa dostane nahor do ich izieb, a aké bolo heslo. Ona a Draco sa vrátili nazad do Veľkej Siene práve, keď začínala súťaž masiek.

Draco si nemohol pomôcť, ale všimol si, že Hermiona vyzerala oveľa šťastnejšie teraz, keď tu bol Potter. On sám sa nezaslúžil o jej šťastie. Nie, bol presvedčený, že to bolo len kvôli Harrymu. Potom, čo rozdali ceny za masky, naklonila sa k nemu a povedala: „Som šťastná, ty si šťastný?"

Namiesto odpovede sa spýtal: „Si teraz šťastná, pretože je tu Potter?" Nemohol si pomôcť. Musel sa spýtať. Cítil sa vedľa Pottera ako druhá trieda.

Hermiona sa na neho prísne pozrela, vlastne takmer desivo a povedala: „Neodvažuj sa začať žiarliť, Draco Malfoy. Mám rada Harryho, pretože je to môj najlepší priateľ, ale moje šťastie dnes večer úplne spočíva na tvojich pleciach, tak sa s tým budeš musieť zmieriť." Prísne na neho ukázala prstom. Vzal jej prst do ruky a dal ho preč spred svojej tváre.

„Presvedčila si ma," vyhlásil „ale vieš, čo by ma presvedčilo ešte viac? Neviazaný, staromódny bozk na dobrú noc."

„Keď naša milá noc skončí a ty ma odprevadíš k mojím dverám, splní sa ti prianie," povedala Hermiona a sladko sa usmiala na muža, ktorý stál pred ňou a stále ju držal za prst.

Ples trval až do neskorej polnoci. Ako dozor museli zostať až do konca. Prefekt a prefektka prišli k nim a poďakovali starším študentom za ich pomoc, len čo tak urobila riaditeľka. Hermiona a Draco s prepletenými rukami začali ísť nahor do ich izieb, vzadu za Padmou a Terrym, ktorí sa tiež držali za ruky. Draco sa naklonil k Hermione: „Nevedel som, že spolu chodia."

Hermiona sa na neho pozrela, nadvihla obočie a povedala: „Neviem, či sami vedeli, že spolu chodia, prinajmenšom až do dnešného večera. Myslím, že je to milé. Tvoria veľmi pekný pár."

„A my tvoríme pekný pár?" spýtal sa jej s rukou teraz na jej pleci.

„Nie, my sme veľmi zvláštny pár, ale koho to zaujíma?" zaškerila sa. Rozhliadol sa dookola; nevidel ani živú dušu, tak ju zatlačil do tmavej, prázdnej chodby.

„Čo má toto znamenať, Malfoy? Myslela som zvláštny v tom najkrajšom zmysle slova," zasmiala sa.

„Chcem svoj bozk na dobrú noc a myslím, že by som ho mal dostať práve teraz. Nechcem riskovať, že sa ťa pokúsim pobozkať pred tvojimi dverami a Potter vyjde von a začaruje môj zadok," povedal, vykrútiac svoje obočie.

Zatriasla hlavou a povedala: „Po pravde," ale predtým než mohla povedať niečo ďalšie, položil jej ruku na líce, zohol hlavu a pritisol svoje pery k jej. Pomaly ju pobozkal. Chcel, aby to bolo významné. Posunul trochu svoje pery, skúšajúc vlhkosť, pokúšajúc sa zistiť, čo chcela, čo očakávala. Presunul svoju ruku z jej tváre okolo jej pása. Jej ruky sa pohybovali od jeho predlaktia až k jeho ramenám.

Posunula svoje pery s jeho. Bozk bol sladký, trochu vlhký, vášnivý bozk, ktorým dodržal sľub a odpovedal na viac než jednu otázku v jej hlave. Vedela, že môže Dracovi dôverovať. Nesnažil sa ju len využiť. Nepohyboval sa príliš rýchlo. Nechal na nej, aby určila tempo, čo znamenalo pre ňu viac než on vôbec tušil. Otočila hlavu iným smerom a nepatrne silnejšie zatlačila. Pochopil.

Nechal svoju ľavú ruku na jej páse a pravú ruku zdvihol k jej krku. Položil svoje prsty priamo na jej krk, pohybujúc s nimi slabo sem a tam. Posunul svoje ústa tak, aby mohol jemne otvoriť jej. Otvorila svoje ústa a on prehĺbil svoj bozk ešte viac. Po večnosti alebo nanosekunde, Draco si tým nebol istý, pretože čas sa zastavil, sa odtiahla preč. Takto to bolo pravdepodobne správne; pretože si nebol istý, či by sa odhodlal prerušiť ten bozk. Bol by v ňom pokračoval a pokračoval a kto vedel, či by sa zastavil sám. Oprela si hlavu o jeho hruď. Cítila ako jeho srdce rýchlo bije.

Pritiahol si ju do pevného objatia a povedal: „Bolo to pekné, že?"

Nepozrela sa na neho, ešte nie, ale povedala: „Myslím, že áno."

„Mali by sme ťa dostať nahor?" spýtal sa, odtiahol svoju hlavu nabok, položil svoju ruku pod jej bradu a prinútil jej pohľad, aby sa stretol s jeho.

„Draco toto bol nádherný večer. Budeme si to musieť niekedy zopakovať, „ povedala ostýchavo.

Vzal ju za ruku a vyviedol ju von z tmavej chodby, kde práve mali ich rande a povedal: „Nuž, to je jasné, Grangerová."


	9. Časť IX

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/9/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť IX. November**_

_**Dva uplynulé mesiace:**_

Hermiona a Harry spoločne zamierili na raňajky do Veľkej Siene. Po celý čas na nich každý s úžasom pozeral. Hermiona si pomyslela, že konečne chápe, prečo sa sem Harry nechcel vrátiť. Po raňajkách Harry navrhol, aby sa poprechádzali po pozemkoch. Hermiona videla, že Harry vyzerá niečím znepokojený, a tak súhlasila s prechádzkou.

Keď prešli cez nádvorie, Harry chytil Hermionu za ruku. Bolo také dobré vidieť ju znova. Sotva mohol uveriť, že prešli dva mesiace.

„Ako ti ide škola?" spýtal sa.

„Každý týždeň ti píšem, aby som ti povedala o tom všetkom. Prečo si neodpísal?" spýtala sa a vytiahla svoju ruku z jeho.

„Hermiona, nedostal som od teba jediný list okrem toho, čo si poslala naposledy," vysvetlil Harry.

„Každý týždeň som napísala tebe, Ronovi a Ginny, a tiež mojim rodičom," povedala zmätene Hermiona.

Harry zatriasol hlavou, niečoho takého sa obával. Keď vo svojom poslednom liste hovorila, že nedostáva žiadnu poštu, vedel, že sa niečo deje. Písal jej tiež každý týždeň, a vedel, že jej rodičia by nenechali uplynúť taký dlhý čas bez toho, aby jej nenapísali. „Hermiona, prisahám, písal som ti. Nosievaš si svoje listy do soviarne sama?" spýtal sa.

„Nie, teraz je poštová schránka vedľa Veľkého schodiska. Zvyčajne ich dávam tam. Tvoj posledný list som poslala osobne, dokonca som ho sama priviazala na nohu sovy," vysvetľovala: „A naše listy už dlhšie nedoručujú ráno sovy. Je tam centrálna poštová služba, funguje pre všetkých, ktorí si chcú osobne prevziať ich došlú poštu."

„Niekto zadržiava tvoje listy," povedal prosto Harry.

„Prečo?" spýtala sa.

„To mi povedz ty," odpovedal.

„Vážne, Harry, nemám najmenšieho tušenia," povedala trasúc hlavou.

Zastavili sa, keď sa dostali k jazeru. Harry si sadol na studenú zem a poklepal na miesto vedľa seba. Hermiona sa riadila jeho pokynom a sadla si vedľa neho.

„Hermiona, povedala si, že si dostala tri výhražne odkazy? Smiem ich vidieť?" opýtal sa Harry.

„Má ich profesorka McGonagallová, ale je v nich, že som špinavá humusáčka, a že som sa nikdy nemala vrátiť na túto školu, že si nezasluhujem svoju mágiu a podobné staré, hnusné kecy," vysvetlila Hermiona.

„Vyhrážal sa ti niektorý z nich?" spýtal sa.

Ako to vedel? „Nuž poznáte ma dobre, pán Potter. Áno, v poslednom bolo, že ak neodídem zo školy sama, tak ma donútia odísť. Prečo sa pýtaš na toto všetko? Prestaň chodiť okolo horúcej kaše a vysyp to," zareptala.

Harry sa usmial. „Tiež som dostal nejaké listy, nie od teba, ale od niekoho, kto tvrdil, že si sa spolčila s Malfoyom, a že si špinavá humusáčka, a že by som mal prísť zobrať ťa zo školy predtým, než sa ti stane niečo zlé. Celkom som dostal štyri listy. Nepovedal som to živej duši, až doteraz. Všetci sme si robili starosti, hlavne od tej doby, čo sme o tebe nič nepočuli. Ginny a Ron ťa chceli ísť pozrieť viac než raz, ale ich mama a otec im povedali, že si pravdepodobne len príliš zaneprázdnená, ale ja som si myslel svoje. Potom, keď som nakoniec dostal tvoj list, začal som si robiť starosti. Tvoje odkazy v kombinácii s tými, čo som dostal ja, sú vážne, myslím." Keď hovoril, pozeral sa na zem.

Hermiona nechcela, aby si o ňu robil starosti. Strávil väčšinu svojho života tým, že si robil starosti o svojich priateľov; nepotreboval žiadne ďalšie problémy. Predtým než mu mohla povedať, aby sa neznepokojoval, znova si prečítal jej myšlienky a povedal: „Viem, že nechceš, aby som si robil starosti, ale myslím si, že to musíme brať vážne. Povedal som to pánovi Weasleymu, ktorý to povedal Kingsleymu a oni sem posielajú nejakých aurorov, aby to tu presnorili. Myslím, že niekto kvôli tomu na teba zaútočil." Pozrel na ňu a dodal: „Myslím, že musíš odísť zo školy."

„Nie, neodídem!" rozhorčene povedala a vstala. Tiež sa postavil. „To je to, čo chcú! Chcú ma vyštvať zo školy! Nemohla som sem chodiť minulý rok, ale neprinútia ma, aby som tento rok odišla!"

„Tak potom buď opatrná a kry si chrbát. Osobne posielaj všetky svoje listy a ja ti budem posielať listy kuriérom alebo inak, tak aby si ich dostala osobne. Uisti sa, či Neville alebo Luna, alebo dokonca Malfoy sú s tebou, keď musíš odísť z hradu. Prosím, nechcem sa o teba znepokojovať," povedal a objal svoju priateľku.

„Ani ja nechcem, aby si sa znepokojoval. Budem v poriadku," povedala.

„Už som o tom hovoril s Nevillom a Deanom. Neville chcel všetko povedať tvojmu novému priateľovi, fuj." Harry sa zatváril, ako keby zvracal.

„Harry James Potter, správaj sa slušne," zasmiala sa Hermiona.

„Malfoy? Naozaj Hermiona? Zmäkol ti mozog?" Harry sa zasmial znova. Zaťukal jej prstom zľahka na čelo. Ešte raz ju objal a povedal: „Mal by som sa vrátiť späť. Pamätaj si, čo som ti hovoril. Prídeme na to, ale zatiaľ si dávaj pozor. Som si istý, že niekto z ministerstva bude v kontakte. Mám ťa rád." Pobozkal ju na čelo a keď od nej ukročil preč, povedal: „Spomeň čerta," pretože uvidel, ako sa blíži Malfoy.

Hermiona sa otočila, tiež uvidela ako Draco kráča smerom k nim a povedala: „To nie je čert, Harry, je to len Malfoy, ale sú tu určité podobné črty."

Zachichotal sa nad jej vtipom a povedal: „Áno, sú skoro dvojčatá. Sleduj, Hermiona." Stisol jej ruku, prešiel vedľa Draca a povedal: „Ahoj, Lucifer," a odišiel.

Draco sa na Harryho divne pozrel a potom prešiel k Hermione. „Potrík odchádza?" spýtal sa.

„Áno," odpovedala.

„Longbottom mi povedal, prečo tu je. Prajem si, aby si sa mi so všetkým zdôverila," povedal s hnevlivým pohľadom.

„Ty si naozaj vedel všetko, čo som vedela ja. Až do dneška som nevedela, že niekto zadržuje moje listy alebo o listoch, ktoré dostal Harry. Ale nemienim si s tým robiť starosti," povedala bez obalu.

„Nuž, ak dnešný deň nestrávime robením si starostí, tak čo sa chystáme robiť v toto studené sobotné ráno?" spýtal sa jej, objímajúc ju, keď hovoril.

„Som pozadu s domácimi úlohami. Vadilo by ti, keby sme sa dnes celý deň učili?" spýtala sa okúňavo.

Zastonal a potom zakňučal: „GRANGEROVÁÁÁÁ s tebou vôbec nie je zábava! Ja sa chcem ísť maznať a ty chceš študovať. Pre Merlina, si si istá, že si nažive? Máš vôbec pulz?" Chytil ju za ruku, aby jej skontroloval tep. „Prúdi tvojim telom teplá krv? Niekedy je s tebou taká zábava ako s mŕtvolou."

S rozpakmi sa na neho pozrela a povedala: „Možno ten driečny, malý siedmacky Slizolinčan, Smith však, sa so mnou bude rád učiť," a začala odchádzať preč.

Zvrtol sa a povedal: „Budem sa učiť, ak sa ty budeš so mnou neskôr maznať." Pobehol k nej.

„Žiadne bozkávanie," zasmiala sa.

„A čo tak dva diely štúdia a jeden diel bozkávania? To je férový pomer, nemyslíš?" potiahol ju za ruku.

Rozbehla sa preč. Prečo vždy uteká? Snaží sa ho zabiť? Potom, čo bola v dostatočnej vzdialenosti od neho, povedala cez plece: „Ak ma chytíš, môžeš ma pobozkať!" a rozbehla sa plnou rýchlosťou.

„DO PEKLA S TEBOU, GRANGEROVÁ!" zajačal. Teraz ju už nedokáže dohnať, ale umrie pri pokuse o to. Rozbehol sa teda za ňou. Zase.

_**Nech prší:**_

Ukázalo sa, že je to jeden z najmokrejších novembrov, aký si ktokoľvek na Rokforte pamätal za posledných 200 rokov. Niekoľko učební na prvom poschodí zaplavila voda, strechy všetkých veží presakovali a všade, kde ste sa pozreli, boli študenti s blatom na svojich topánkach, vlhkými vlasmi a premoknutými plášťami. Kvôli dažďu a zime nemohli ísť Draco a Hermiona na žiadne prechádzky. Nemohli ísť do Rokvillu, pretože ich profesorka McGonagallová zrušila aj ôsmakom. Z toho dôvodu nemohli robiť nič iné ako chodiť na vyučovanie a študovať. Sedeli pri každom jedle vedľa seba, ale s ostatnými okolo nich sa nemohli naozaj porozprávať. Nemali vôbec čas byť osamote.

Mali svoju prax, ale v poslednej dobe asistovali profesorovi Mankinovi na veľmi komplikovanom, zložitom elixíre, tak ani tam nemohli mať nejaké osobné rozhovory, pretože sa museli sústrediť na svoju prácu.

Nemohli sa rozprávať ani v knižnici, pretože Hermiona stále hovorila: „Ticho, žiadne rozprávanie, toto je knižnica." Draco sa cítil stiesnene a nahnevane. Chcel zobrať Hermionu von na večeru, na šou a tanec, a na dlhé prechádzky a všetky ostatné veci, ktoré robia páry, keď spolu chodia. Avšak uviazli v studenom, kamennom zámku uprostred Škótska, v prudkom daždi, nemali čo robiť, len študovať.

Ohromilo ich množstvo práce v škole, ale študenti ôsmeho ročníka sa nedali odradiť. Pracovali usilovnejšie ako kedykoľvek predtým. Hermiona, ktorá sa nakoniec vzdala Histórie mágie, pretože bola jediná osoba, ktorá navštevovala tento predmet, zistila, že má sama viac času, ale akosi aj viacej toho, čoho sa bolo treba učiť. Sotva mala čas, aby ho trávila s Malfoyom, ktorý sa na túto skutočnosť denne sťažoval. Dokonca ani nevedela kam zaradiť ich vzťah. Chodili spolu, boli 'priateľ/priateľka'? Čo boli? Boli viac než priatelia, ale menej než čokoľvek iné. To samozrejme niekedy Hermionu znepokojovalo, pretože rada dávala všetkému 'nálepky'. Mala rada, keď je všetko na správnom mieste, a to zahrňovalo aj jej vzťah s Dracom.

Skutočnosť bola, že aj on sa cítil stiesnene. V skrytu si chcel v škole viesť dobre, aby každému dokázal; Hermione, jej matke a všetkým ostatným, že môže byť úspešný. A chcel pokročiť s Hermionou. Bude to musieť čoskoro nejako zariadiť, lebo inak vybuchne.

Draco sedel v jednej z prázdnych ôsmackých učební, pracoval na písomnej práci z elixírov, pretože to bola ich ďalšia hodina, keď začul prepuknúť nejaký spor vo vedľajšej učebni. Napäto počúval, ale jediné, čo dokázal počuť, bolo len tlmené jačanie a potom zvuk ako niekto uteká po kameňmi vydláždenej chodbe. Vybehol zo svojho miesta a uvidel miznúcu postavu Justina Finch-Fletchera, ako beží po chodbe. Rýchlo sa obzrel a uvidel Michaela Cornera ako opúšťa učebňu vedľa dverí. Uvidel Malfoya vo dverách a povedal: „Na čo čumíš, Smrťožrút?"

„Čo si povedal Justinovi?" spýtal sa Malfoy.

„Vari si ty z ničoho nič obranca všetkých humusákov? Nechci ma rozosmiať," vyštekol na Draca.

Draco sa vzpriamil a povedal: „Povedz mi, čo si mu povedal, ty totálny hlupák."

Michael prišiel k nemu a povedal: „Nemám z teba strach. Už nie si hrozbou na tejto škole. Nepleť sa mi do cesty Malfoy, pretože ja viem o tebe všetko," povedal Michael kráčajúc po chodbe. Otočil sa a povedal: „Povedz mi Malfoy, je tvoja nová humusácka priateľka taká dobrá v posteli ako čistokrvná?"

Draco sa ohnal po chlapcovi a zrazil ho k zemi. Zasiahol ho priamo na ústa. Predtým než mohol narobiť viac škody, profesor Mankin, ktorý sa chcel dnes zúčastniť na ich hodine Elixírov, prišiel po chodbe a oddelil ich od seba. „Čo to má byť?" dožadoval sa.

„Spýtajte sa smrťožrúta," povedal Michael, vypľúvajúc krv zo svojich úst „bezdôvodne ma napadol."

Profesor Mankin sa otočil k Dracovi a spýtal sa: „Ty mi povedz, čo sa stalo, pretože od neho sa to nedozviem."

„Vyhráža sal Justinovi, nazval Hermionu a Justina humusákmi a potom povedal niečo veľmi hrubé o bezúhonnosti slečny Grangerovej." To asi obsahuje všetko, pomyslel si Draco.

Do tej doby prišli po chodbe ostatní študenti vrátane Hermiony. Počula, čo Draco povedal. Uvažovala, čo o nej Michael povedal. Profesor Mankin viedol dvojicu von z hlavnej chodby a povedal: „Prepáčte trieda, musíme preložiť naše praktiká z Elixírov na budúci pondelok poobede," a potom povedal skupinke ľudí: „Každý teraz zostane v triede a začne s príručkou Elixírov."

Hermiona prešla k Justinovi a spýtala sa ho: „Čo ti Michael povedal?"

Justin vzal Hermionu za rukáv, zatiahol ju do prázdnej učebne a zatvoril dvere, čo podráždilo zvyšok ich spolužiakov, ktorí boli tiež zvedaví.

„Michael mi povedal, že Draco posiela všetky odkazy a jeho jediným zámerom je ťa ponížiť a zapliesť sa s tebou. Povedal, že počul od jedného slizolinského siedmaka, že ťa Draco plánuje využiť, a že naplánoval vzťah s tebou, aby ti dal falošný pocit bezpečia. Povedal, že Draco obviňuje Pottera za to, čo sa stalo jeho rodičom a toto je spôsob ako to Potterovi vrátiť," povedal jej Justin.

„Nič z toho nedáva zmysel," povedala Hermiona. „Čo plánuje, že mi urobí? Zabije ma? Zmrzačí ma? Čo?"

„Nie, vyspí sa s tebou, pripraví ťa o panenstvo a potom každému povie, že ťa potupil." povedal jej Justin s červenou tvárou. „Tiež povedal, že Malfoy zaplatil jednému Slizolinčanovi, aby ťa vtedy napadol v lese."

„To nemôže byť pravda." Hermiona sa snažila logicky uvažovať.

„Počúvaj," povedal Justin: „Michael povedal, že ak pôjdeme do Dracovej izby, tak tam nájdeme dôkazy. Navrhujem, aby sme tam išli hneď teraz, kým je s profesorom Mankinom."

„A aký druh dôkazu by sme mali hľadať?" Hermiona prevrátila oči.

„Michael povedal, že nájdeme ďalšie odkazy, čo Malfoy napísal a čo má v úmysle poslať tebe, mne a dokonca Potterovi. Neviem ako ty, ale ja už sa viac necítim bezpečne a idem prehľadať Malfoyovu izbu," povedal Justin.

„Pôjdem s tebou, ale len aby som ti dokázala, že sa mýliš!" kypela Hermiona.

Vyšli von z prázdnej učebne, minuli zvyšok svojich spolužiakov, ktorí pokračovali v ich hodine Elixírov v druhej učebni a prešli dierou v portréte. Vstúpili do ich chodby, ktorá bola prázdna; a prišli k Malfoyovej izbe. Žiadna z ich izieb sa nezamykala, tak Hermiona a Justin vošli priamo do Dracovej izby. Hermione začalo byť mierne nevoľno, ale pomyslela si, že je také pátranie nevyhnutné, keďže jediné očistí Malfoyove meno.

Justin prezrel Dracov prádelník, a potom priestor pod posteľou, kým Hermiona prehľadávala stôl. Nebola tu viac než dva či tri krát. Vždy sa učili v spoločenskej miestnosti alebo v jej izbe. Otvorila vrchnú zásuvku stola, nevidela nič neobvyklé a zatvorila zásuvku. To isté urobila aj s druhou zásuvkou. Avšak, len čo otvorila spodnú zásuvku stola, zbadala niekoľko odkazov, ktoré boli napísané tým istým písmom ako odkazy, ktoré jej poslali. Jeden bol adresovaný jej, jeden Justinovi a ešte jednému menu, ktoré Hermiona nepoznala a jeden Harrymu. Vybrala odkazy a Justin sa okamžite prihnal k jej boku.

„Vidíš, Hermiona," povedal Justin.

„To nič nedokazuje," povedala Hermiona, ale nebola si taká istá. „Nie je to dokonca ani jeho rukopis," dodala.

„Nuž, dávalo by zmysel, keby si zmenil rukopis, tak aby ho nechytili," uzavrel Justin.

Obaja, Hermiona aj Justin boli obrátení tvárou k stolu a Hermiona povedala: „Čomu nerozumiem je to, akou náhodou Michael vedel, že tieto odkazy budú v Dracovej izbe?"

„To je to, čo by som tiež rád vedel," povedal Draco stojac priamo za nimi.

_**Niečo nie je v poriadku:**_

Hermiona sa rýchlo otočila a odkazy jej vypadli z rúk. Draco zatvoril dvere a priblížil sa k dvojici. Justin, v nejakom akte rytierskosti, vytiahol prútik a postavil sa pred Hermionu. Draco sa pozrel na Justina, potom na Hermionu a vzdychol. Prevrátil oči a Hermiona vedela je, že tu končia všetky žarty a tak povedala: „Justin, ústup a odlož svoj prútik. Draco nám neublíži," prešla pred Justina a zdvihla listy. Draco sa zohol k nej, aby jej ich pomohol pozbierať.

„Kto ich sem mohol dať?" spýtala sa, keď sa postavila.

Vzal jej z ruky tie, čo zdvihla a povedal: „Nuž, pozrime sa na to, detektív, mohol ich sem dať Michael Corner?" Zvalil sa na posteľ a podal jej listy naspäť.

Justin povedal: „Ale prečo by to chcel Michael na teba narafičiť? Prečo by chcel, aby podozrenie padlo na teba? A tiež, on nie je čistokrvný, tak prečo by nenávidel humusákov?"

Draco zatvoril oči a povedal: „Už dosť otázok."

Hermiona povedala Justinovi: „Nemyslím si, že toto má čo dočinenia s niekým, kto nenávidí humusákov. Myslím, že to má čo robiť s niekým, kto nenávidí Malfoya."

„Bingo, Grangerová!" povedal sarkasticky Draco, pričom si zakryl tvár vankúšom a vydal znechutený výkrik.

„Mali by sme to povedať riaditeľke," žiadal Justin.

Hermiona prikývla hlavou a povedala: „Máš pravdu, zapojili ministerstvo do niečoho, čo je možno len žart alebo pomsta." Pozrela sa na Malfoya, ktorý sa stále pokúšal udusiť vankúšom. Potom sa otočila nazad k Justinovi a povedala: „Justin, zober tieto odkazy, povedz jej všetko, čo ti povedal Michael a čo sme tu našli. Ja a Draco tam budeme za chvíľu." Justin zobral od nej listy a opustil izbu.

Hermiona sa posadila na bok Dracovej postele a pokúsila sa odstrániť vankúš z jeho tváre. Ten ho ešte aj objal rukami.

„Draco, pusti ten vankúš," povedala, hovoriac s ním, ako keby bol malé dieťa.

„Nie," povedal cez vankúš.

Hermiona začala vankúš ťahať, ale držal ho pevne. „To je šialené!" povedala, viac sebe ako jemu. Vyliezla na posteľ, na kolená a zatiahla celou svojou silou. Pustil vankúš a ona spadla dozadu na posteľ. Oprel sa na lakeť a civel na ňu, keď sa pokúšala vyrovnať sa. Zasmial sa na nej.

„Sklapni," povedala s úsmevom. Sadla si znova vedľa neho a hodila mu vankúš do tváre.

„Prečo ma len ľudia nenechajú osamote?" spýtal sa Draco. Pretočil sa nabok, tvárou k stene. „Len som chcel prísť do školy a učiť sa ako všetci ostatní." Hermiona sa zachichúňala, tak povedal: „Dobre, len som sa chcel vrátiť do školy a objímať sa s mojím dievčaťom tak ako všetci ostatní, tak prečo ma nemôžu nechať samého?"

„Toto vyzerá ako dosť prepracovaný plán len kvôli tomu, aby sa ti pomstili," začala uvažovať Hermiona.

Draco sa znova prevrátil na chrbát. Keď bol na boku tvárou k stene, Hermiona položila svoju ruku na jeho rameno. Teraz, keď ležal na chrbte, jej ruka skĺzla a odpočívala na jeho hrudi. Ale nevenovala tomu pozornosť. Pozerala sa na stenu s výrazom sústredenia na tvári. Premýšľala a pritom hovorila. Draco nevenoval ani trochu pozornosti tomu, čo hovorí, ale stále hovoril niečo ako 'áno' a 'máš pravdu'.

Čo práve robil bolo to, že jej hladkal ruku, hore a dolu, od lemu jej rukáva až po špičky prstov. Rozhodol sa, že jej zmätený stav je pre neho výhoda. Začal ju jednou svojou rukou hladiť po ruke, začal na zápästí a pohybujúc sa svojimi prstami pod rukávy jej blúzky, ktoré boli trochu vyhrnuté. Vzal jej druhú ruku a položil si ju na hruď tiež. Držal ju jednou rukou za ruku na svojej hrudi, kým druhou pokračoval v masírovaní druhej ruky. Stále rozprávala, a stále tomu nevenovala pozornosť.

„Musí tam byť niečo viac než toto a myslím, že je v tom ešte niekto iný okrem Michaela, nemyslíš?" spýtala sa. Teraz sedel a pritiahol si ju tak, že ležala na chrbte a sám sa oprel nabok tak, aby ležal vedľa nej. Hladil jej ruky hore a dolu a začal bozkávať jej líca, čelo a čo sa toho týka, mohol povedať, že sa stále sústredila na vyriešenie tajomstva. Bola zvláštne dievča. Pokračoval v záplave drobných bozkov na jej tvári a rozhodol sa byť odvážny. Položil jednu zo svojich rúk na jej brucho. Druhú ruku používal na podopieranie svojej hlavy, keď sa naklonil ponad jej telo, stále zasypávajúc jej tvár malými bozkami.

„Dúfam, že riaditeľka má nejaký nápad na to, čo sa tu deje, pretože ja som v rozpakoch, čo si myslíš ty Malfoy?" spýtala sa Hermiona, pozrúc sa na neho.

Práve bozkával jej líce a povedal: „Áno, v rozpakoch," a potom pobozkal jej krk a povedal: „Tá babizňa bude mať nápady," a potom ju pobozkal na čelo a povedal: „Ty si taká pekná."

A bolo to. Prerušil jej koncentráciu tým, že povedal niečo, čo vôbec nesúviselo s tým, o čom rozprávala. Obviňoval za to len seba. Kto vedel, ako dlho ešte by ju mohol bozkávať, keby len súhlasil so všetkým, čo povie.

Odtlačila ho od seba a povedala: „Vážne, Malfoy, teraz nie je čas na niečo takéto! Posadila sa a upravila si habit. Pritiahol si ju dozadu a pobozkal ju na ústa, tak silno ako len mohol. Bojovala, aby sa dostala späť hore, kopúc nohami a udierajúc do neho rukami. Prestal ju bozkávať a tentokrát sa postavila. „Malfoy, budeš dávať pozor!"

Treskol päsťou do vankúša vedľa jeho hlavy, skrútil sa do klbka a zakričal: „LEN ŤA CHCEM POBOZKAŤ! Prečo ty nevenuješ pozornosť MNE?"

Zohla sa nadol, popadla ho za ruky a povedala, zase zmätene: „Možno neskôr, poďme, musíme ísť za riaditeľkou, hneď," a ťahala veľmi podráždeného Draca Malfoya celú cesta až k riaditeľke.


	10. Časť X

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/10/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť X.**_

_**Schôdzka počas večere:**_

Potom, čo sa Draco, Hermiona a Justin porozprávali s riaditeľkou, súhlasila s Hermionou. Tiež si myslela, že odkazy boli namierené na Malfoya, nie na Hermionu alebo Justina. Tým, čo ju však znepokojovalo bola skutočnosť, že Hermionu napadli na ceste do Rokvillu, a že Michael Corner nikdy predtým nerobil problémy a neklamal. Trojici povedala, že sa potrebuje porozprávať s Michaelom, a že ak s nimi bude znovu potrebovať hovoriť, tak im dá vedieť.

Draca bolela hlava a škvŕkalo mu v žalúdku. Len chcel ísť dole na večeru a zabudnúť na všetko, čo sa dnes stalo. Draco a Hermiona si sadli za stôl s ostatnými ôsmakmi a spolu s ostatnými sledovali ako Michael Corner vstúpil do Veľkej Siene. Prišiel až k Dracovi Malfoyovi, a len tam stál a civel na neho. Draco pokračoval v jedení, pretože sa rozhodol, že ho bude ignorovať. Hermiona ho pod stolom kopla a on jej to silno vrátil.

Kopla ho znovu, k čomu povedal: „Kopni ma ešte raz Grangerová a prídeš o nohu."

Hermiona sa pozrela na Michaela a povedala: „Môžeme pre teba niečo urobiť, Michael?"

„Potrebujem sa porozprávať s tebou a Malfoyom, vonku na chodbe," povedal so stuhnutým výrazom na tvári.

„O čom?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

Draco sa spýtal: „Nie, otázka znie, či to nemôže počkať až po večeri?" Vrátil sa k svojmu jedlu.

„Počúvaj, Malfoy, práve som sa vrátil z rozhovoru s riaditeľkou a ona ma požiadala, aby som s vami porozprával, a aby som vysvetlil určité veci, ale ak ty nechceš, dám jej vedieť," povedal a namieril si to k druhému koncu stola, aby sa posadil.

Hermiona sa pozrela na Draca, ktorý zdvihol zrak a prenikavo sa na ňu pozrel. Vlastne civel. Odhryzol si z chleba, ale potom odhodil to, čo z neho zostalo na tanier a postavil sa. Zakričal: „Teraz alebo nikdy Corner, poďme!" Draco sa vyrútil z Veľkej Siene, za ním utekala Hermiona a za nimi kráčal Michael.

Všetci prešli ďalej po chodbe, aby ich nebolo počuť. Michael začal. „Myslím, že sa tu s nami všetkými niekto zahráva, ale v tejto chvíli vám nemôžem odhaliť viac, pretože profesorka McGonagallová ma požiadala, aby som to nerobil. Ale prisahám, že mi povedal niekto, koho som pokladal za spoľahlivý zdroj, že plánuješ zničiť Grangerovej povesť, aby si sa odplatil Potterovi." Prešiel okolo nich a potom sa postavil k stene, aby pokračoval: „Tiež mi jeden slizolinský siedmak povedal, že si mu zaplatil, aby napadol Hermionu. Bol to bol ten istý, čo mi povedal o dôkazoch. Zakaždým, keď som nazval Hermionu alebo Justina humusákmi, urobil som to len kvôli tomu, že som chcel, aby si vedel, že idem po tebe, nie preto, že by som takto premýšľal." Otočil sa k Hermione a povedal: „To je pravda, ver mi alebo nie." Otočil sa k Dracovi a povedal: „Keď McGonagallová zavolala toho slizolinského chlapca, Smitha, do svojej kancelárie, aby sa ho na to spýtala, povedal, že mu zaplatili, aby ma oklamal. Nezaútočil na Grangerovú a vyhlásil, že nevie, kto to urobil, aj keď predpokladal, že si to bol ty. Netuším, čo sa to tu do pekla deje, ale keďže som sa vo svojich predpokladoch mýlil, respektíve keďže som sa nevhodne správal, potom mi obaja prepáčte. Justinovi som sa už ospravedlnil."

Michael sa zvrtol k odchodu, zrejme si nerobil starosti s tým, či jeho ospravedlnenie príjmu alebo nie.

Hermiona ho dobehla a povedala: „Michael, kto bol tvoj spoľahlivý zdroj?"

„Nemôžem to povedať, nie v tejto chvíli. Je to veľmi znepokojujúca záležitosť, pretože by som tej osobe zveril vlastný život a teraz neviem, čomu veriť. Prepáč, nemôžem ti povedať viac," povedal a natiahol ruku smerom k nej. Potriasla si s ním ruky. Draco podišiel a postavil sa za Hermionu. Nebol pripravený potriasť rukou tomu hlupákovi, ale nemalo to význam, keďže ten hlupák ju vôbec k nemu nenatiahol.

Hermione išlo rozhodiť hlavu, nielen z toho všetkého, čo Michael povedal, ale taktiež kvôli tomu, koho myslel svojím 'spoľahlivým zdrojom'. Tiež zúfalo chcela prísť na to, kto asi môže nenávidieť Draca dosť na to, aby ho chcel zdiskreditovať alebo komu bolo fuk, či sa pritom zraní niekto iný. Hermiona, Justin, Harry, Michael a dokonca aj to decko Smith boli nevinné obete buď zlomyseľného žartu alebo zákerného aktu pomsty.

Draco sa vrátil do jedálne a nevšimol si, že Grangerová nejde za ním, až kým si nesadol. Fajn, nech sa čuduje a namáha svoju peknú hlavu nad udalosťami dňa. Trápil sa s naliehavejšími záležitosťami, ako napríklad svojím hladom.

Dojedol zvyšok jedla, akosi sa cítiac vinne, keď sa pozeral na prázdne sedadlo a plný tanier. Zabalil jablko, kus chleba a tri sušienky do servítky a rozhodol sa, že jej ich zoberie nahor, nech sa naje vo svojej izbe. Začal stúpať po schodoch, keď ju uvidel, ako sedí na vrchu Veľkého Schodiska. Sadol si vedľa nej a rozprestrel servítok na kolenách. „Myslel som si, že možno budeš hladná," vyhlásil. Hermiona sa načiahla po jednej sušienke a Draco povedal: „Tie sú moje, tvoje je jablko a chlieb." Vzdychla si, a aj tak si odhryzla veľký kus z pečiva a vrátila ho nazad na servítku. Potom vzala jablko a začala ho jesť.

„Len som žartoval, môžeš si vziať sušienky, hlavne tu jednu, čo si už označkovala svojimi zubami," usmial sa.

„Bojíš sa humusáckych baktérií," veselo povedala.

„Áno, mám strach z humusáckych baktérií. Z toho dôvodu si chcem vymieňať s tebou sliny pri každej príležitosti, ktorú dostanem," povedal s predstieraným pohŕdaním.

„Malfoy, nerobí ti táto vec starosti?" spýtala sa.

„Vec? Ty obvykle nemáš nedostatok vhodných slov. Pozri sa do svojho veľkého slovníka, čo nosíš vo svojej hlave, a ponúkni mi lepšie slovo a ja ti možno poviem, či si robím starosti, ale do tej doby prepáč." Postavil sa a začal ísť po schodoch.

Kráčali spolu na poschodie k piatemu poschodiu. Hermiona sa na chvíľu zastavila. „Práve teraz nemôžem vymyslieť lepšie slovo, z dažďa mi zmokol mozog," povedala a pozrela sa z okna chodby na piatom poschodí.

Prišiel k nej a povedal: „Nerob si starosti, dážď musí čoskoro prestať." Pozrela sa na neho a potom prešla po chodbe a nechala ho pri okne. Vedel, že to nebolo to, čo chcela počuť, ale popravde, nemohol je povedať, aby si s touto 'vecou' nerobila starosti, pretože nevedel, či to niekedy skončí.

_**Dážď, dážď, prestaň, Draco a Hermiona sa chcú hrať:**_

Hermionu bolela hlava. Cítila sa indisponovaná, nech ten výraz znamenal čokoľvek. V skutočnosti si myslela, že je buď nachladnutá alebo ju všetok ten dážď začal stiesňovať. Robilo to divy s jej vlasmi, to si bola istá.

Aspoň, že jej prišla súprava na ošetrovanie a tiež aj list od jej rodičov, jej prvý od narodenín. Chcela si nájsť čas, aby sa na to pozrela, tak dnes ráno vymeškala Obranu, niečo čo urobila málokedy. Vedela, že je mierne vpredu pred ostatnými. A keďže väčšinou pracovali všetci svojim vlastným tempom, neublíži jej to.

Teraz meškala na Astronómiu. Oh vlastne, niežeby mali na každý predmet profesorov, ktorí kontrolovali dochádzku. Vošla do triedy, a aby bol jej deň ešte horší, tejto hodiny sa dnes zúčastnil profesor Stephens. 'Skvelé', pomyslela si. „Myslím, že ste vynechali dnes ráno dve hodiny, Hermiona," povedal profesor. „Zdá sa, že sa profesor Weasley zastavil, aby videl ako každý pokračuje s Obranou, a bol znepokojený, že ste tam neboli."

Hermiona vymyslela malé ospravedlnenie a sadla si na jediné voľné miesto, vedľa Draca. Profesor Stephens sa začal prechádzať, rozprával sa s každým študentom, zisťoval kam sa dostali a pýtal sa, či nepotrebujú nejakú pomoc. Hermiona a Draco dokončovali ich mapy hviezd na Astronómiu a Draco sa pozrel na hodiny na stene. Naklonil sa k nej, zašepkal jej do ucha tak, že ostatní dvanásti študenti v triede a ich profesor ho nemohli počuť a povedal: „Hej, Grangerová, hádaj čo? Mám tajomstvo."

„Hej, Malfoy, hádaj čo? Potrebujem, aby si bol ticho, snažím sa pracovať," odpovedala Hermiona tiež šeptom.

„Áno, ja sa tiež snažím pracovať, tak buďte ticho.," povedal Neville naklonený k Dracovi z prednej lavice.

Draco sa pozrel na zadnú časť Nevillovej hlavy, potom odložil svoje brko a potiahol za Hermioninu mapu a povedal: „Máš to súhvezdie zle, maličká." Zamračila sa na neho, ale zbadala, že má pravdu a opravila to.

Presne v tej istej chvíli prišiel k nim Profesor Stephens a povedal: „Potrebujem, aby mi každý odovzdal to, na čom pracuje. Oh, a ďalší týždeň bude čas na vaše hodnotenie. Stretnem sa s každým z vás osobne, porozprávame sa o vašej doterajšej práci a poviem vám, či mám pre vás nejaké odporúčania. Vtedy sa len uistíme, či všetci stíhajú toto tempo." Pozrel sa na zamračenú tvár Hermiony a dodal: „Nerobte si starosti, slečna Grangerová, nechcem vám navrhnúť, aby ste sa vzdali nejakých predmetov, hoci ak budete pokračovať v ich vynechávaní, možno by som mal." Ostatní študenti sa zasmiali, vrátane Draca. Hermiona bola mierne pobúrená a pozerala sa zamračene na stôl. Draco sa prestal smiať, pretože vyzerala ustarane.

Študenti začali odchádzať a keď si Hermiona balila svoje veci, Draco povedal: „Teraz ti už môžem povedať moje tajomstvo?"

„Áno, povedz mi," povedala bez nadšenia.

„Prestalo pršať," povedal a zdvihol obočie.

„Teraz si meteorológ?" spýtala sa.

Zamračil sa a spýtal sa: „Čo je meteorológ?"

„To je jedno," povedala s úsmevom „len mi povedz, prečo je to tajomstvo?"

„Oh, jasne," už zabudol, čo povedal „nuž, zvyšok môjho tajomstva je, že som dnes ráno dostal odkaz od nášho veľaváženého majstra Elixírov, v ktorom stálo, že dnes nebude potrebovať naše služby, čo znamená, moje drahé dieťa, že máme na zvyšok popoludnia voľno a už dlhšie neprší."

„Draco prosím, skráť to," povedala a pošúchala si prstami čelo.

„Nuž, to znamená, že dnes môžeme mať naše druhé rande, ak s tým súhlasíš," ukončil.

Cítila sa oveľa lepšie, a tak povedala: „A čo máš v pláne na naše druhé rande?"

„Choď do svojej izby, obleč si džínsy a hrubý sveter, zober si nepremokavé topánky a kabát a stretneme sa vonku pri južnom vchode do hradu tak povedzme za hodinu," povedal ľahkomyseľne.

„Prečo potrebujem čižmy?" spýtala sa, ale on už bol von z dverí. Pozbierala si zvyšok svojich vecí a pustila sa sama po chodbe.

Keď vyšla von z triedy, vypadla jej mapa hviezd. Pokúsila sa ju zdvihnúť a vypadol jej aj zvyšok vecí. Vzdychla si. Dnes nemala šťastný deň. Dúfala, že jej rande zdvihne náladu. Zohla sa, aby pozbierala svoje veci, keď uvidela ako niekto okolo nej prešiel. Zdvihla oči, ešte nevystrašená, a uvidela Terryho Boota. Dobre, stále nemusela byť vystrašená.

„Nepotrebuješ trošku pomôcť?" spýtal sa Terry, pobavený, a už sa zohol, aby jej zdvihol veci.

„Vážne mám dnes zlý deň, zatiaľ," potvrdila.

Načiahla sa po svoje veci a on povedal: „Vezmem ich, ty len choď a snaž sa nespadnúť." Usmial sa na ňu a potom povedal: „Dúfam, že si dokázala Michaelovi odpustiť. Viem, že sa trápi tým, čo urobil a práve teraz sa mi nie celkom zdôveruje so všetkým, ale viem, že sa cíti kvôli tomu mizerne. Tiež sa s ním zahrali vieš, že?"

Hermiona si pomyslela, že to bolo milé od Terryho, že sa staral o svojho priateľa. „Vyrovnám sa s tým. Naozaj neprechovávam nenávisť," povedala.

Dostali sa k portrétovému vchodu a Hermiona vyslovila heslo. Terry prešiel s ňou k jej izbe a povedal: „Zvládneš to odtiaľto?" keď jej podal knihy a papiere.

„Myslím, že áno, vďaka," povedala.

Položila svoje veci na posteľ a obrátila sa, aby zatvorila dvere, keď uvidela, že stále stojí pred jej prahom. „Ešte niečo, Terry?" spýtala sa.

„Nie, prepáč, myslím, že som sa na chvíľu pozabudol, ešte raz prepáč, dovidenia," usmial sa a odišiel preč. Hermiona mala pocit, že jej chcel ešte niečo povedať, ale práve teraz sa na to nemohla sústrediť. Musela sa pripraviť na rande a na dôvažok toho všetkého ju začínala bolieť hlava.

_**Ďalší zlý deň:**_

Napriek tomu, že dážď prestal a slnko sa chabo pokúšalo žiariť, obloha bola stále väčšinou šedá, dokonca s tmavošedými mrakmi. Vietor bol prudký a teplota mizerne studená. Hermiona mala dosť rozumu, aby si tentoraz vzala nielen rukavice, ale aj klobúk, šál a zimný kabát.

Keď zišla dole zadným schodiskom a vyšla von južnými vstupnými dverami, zbadala Malfoya, ktorý na ňu už čakal. Usmial sa na ňu, keď uvidel ako sa zababušila. Pristúpil k nej a objal ju, očividne si všimol po prvý krát, aká malá bola v porovnaní s ním. „Ty si skutočne dosť malá, však?" zasmial sa, keď zacítil v ústach trochu vlny z jej klobúka.

„Vytiahol si ma von, aby si sa vysmieval z mojej postavy?" opýtala sa.

„Nie, poď Grangerová, nech sa naše druhé oficiálne rande začne," povedal, držiac ju za ruku a viedol ju krížom cez pozemky. Mierili smerom k stajniam.

„Malfoy, ideme jazdiť na koni?" spýtala sa, trochu udychčaná a trochu vystrašená.

„Áno, to je naozaj to, čo mám v pláne. Už som osedlal dva kone a tie čakajú na nás," žiariaci jej odpovedal.

„Nikdy predtým som nebola na koni," vyhlásila.

Chytil ju za ruku a povedal: „Naozaj, to je čudné."

„Čo je na tom čudné? V súčasnosti kone nie sú dopravné prostriedky," prednášala.

Zatriasol hlavou a povedal: „Len poď." Teraz nechcel o tejto záležitosti debatovať.

Vošli do stajní, kde malý škriatok držal uzdu ich koní. Pozrela sa na oba kone, keď Draco vzal opraty toho čierneho. Predpokladala, že hnedý kôň bol pre ňu a povedala: „Nemyslím si, že to dokážem. Je príliš veľký."

Draco už-už chcel niečo jedovato poznamenať, ale odolal, uvedomujúc si, že bola trochu puritánska a bola by proti, tak držal jazyk za zubami. „Radšej by si išla so mnou ako na svojom vlastnom koni?" spýtal sa. Keď to bližšie zvážil, tak si prial, aby ho to napadlo na začiatku. To by bolo oveľa lepšie. Prosím, povedz áno.

„Áno, myslím, že áno," povedala placho.

Usmial sa. Zasunul nohu do strmeňa čierneho koňa a vyšvihol sa do sedla. Natiahol ruku smerom k nej a povedal: „Chyť mi ruku a stúpni si nohou na moju nohu. Budeš si musieť sadnúť predo mňa, nebude tam veľa miesta."

Urobila tak, ako jej radil a čoskoro bola pred ním na koni.

Začali ísť pomalým klusom von zo stajne na vychodenú cestu, ktorá bolo preplnená blatom. Akonáhle sa Malfoy dostal z priestoru stajní, kopol nohou do boku zvieraťa a začali cválať. „Drž sa, Grangerová," povedal.

„Čoho?" spýtala sa. Držala sa sedla, ale posunula ruky smerom k jeho.

Prešli do plného behu. Hermiona zatvorila svoje oči, trocha vystrašená. Naklonil svoju tvár vedľa jej a uvidel, že má zatvorené oči. „Otvor oči," prikázal. Urobila tak, ale mala ťažkosti vychutnávať si to. Bolo to takmer také desivé ako jazda na metle. Cítila Malfoyov teplý dych na boku svojho krku a jeho svaly obaľujúce jej telo, keď rukami držal opraty. Položila svoje ruky na jeho predlaktia a snažila sa uvoľniť svoje telo v jeho. Práve začínala mať z toho potešenie, keď urobil niečo nepredstaviteľné. Preskočil s koňom malý spadnutý strom, ktorý ležal na ceste.

Zakričala, pustila sa jeho rúk a zakryla si rukami oči. Nahlas sa zasmial a náhle položil svoju ľavú ruku okolo jej pása, stále držiac opraty pravou.

„Bavíš sa, Grangerová?"

„Nie tak celkom," priznala. Bola to malá lož. Začínala mať z toho potešenie.

Viedol ich z otvoreného poľa, po ktorom sa vznášali k ceste, ktorá bola lemovaná stromami a spomalil cval znova do klusu. Prišli na vrchol kopca a on zatiahol uzdu, aby konečne zastavil koňa. Zoskočil z koňa a priviazal uzdu k najbližšej vetve. Načiahol sa k nej a ona skĺzla do jeho rúk. Nechal jej telo zošmyknúť sa medzi seba a koňa.

Dokonca aj cez množstvo vrstiev jej oblečenia mohol cítiť jej telo pritlačené k jeho telu a ten pocit bol božský. Nemohol čakať, pretože nechcel čakať, tak sklonil hlavu, s rukami stále tesne okolo nej a pobozkal jej sladké pery. Nemohol sa nasýtiť, keď sa opájal jej teplom a vášňou. Pokračoval v bozkávaní, drzo posúvajúc svoje ruky pod jej kabát. Prekĺzol svojimi rukami okolo jej chrbta a vkĺzol pod chrbát jej svetra, zacítiac mäkkú bavlnu z trička pod ním.

Hermiona nechala svoje ruky poklesnúť z jeho hrude nadol k jeho pásu. Mal len pletený sveter, žiaden kabát, a pod ním rolák. Tiež vsunula svoje ruky pod jeho sveter, ale namiesto toho, aby ich zasunula medzi jeho sveter a tričko, vkĺzla s nimi priamo k jeho pokožke nad jeho žalúdkom, čo šokovalo oboch.

Pokračovali v bozkávaní a on posunul svoje pery z jej úst k jej krku. Silnejšie na ňu zatlačil a kôň, ktorý nahlas zaerdžal, sa od dvojice odsunul, neželajúc si byť dlhšie nimi obťažovaný. Bez koňa za nimi, ktorý im bol oporou a s jeho váhou tlačiacou silnejšie proti jej stojacemu telu, začala padať dozadu, takmer voľným pádom a dopadla na zadok do blata s mužom, ktorý bol predtým pri nej, ale teraz úplne na nej, jeho plná váha stláčala jej malé telo.

Vypúlila oči a on urobil to isté. Začal sa smiať, keď bojovala, aby ho zo seba odtlačila. Postavila sa, pozerajúc sa na jej zablatené ruky a dokonca zablatené nohavice. Hermiona sa pozrela na svoj zadok a uvidela, že bol celkom pokrytý vlhkým, hnedým blatom.

Zostal na zemi, hystericky sa smejúc a ukazujúc na ňu. Zúžila oči, zohla sa nadol, zdvihla hrsť blata, ktoré rýchlo upútalo jeho pozornosť.

Prestal sa smiať a povedal: „Čo máš v úmysle urobiť s tým blatom?"

„Myslím, že sa chystám vyklopiť ti ho na vlasy," oznámila jasný fakt.

„Počúvaj, ja som taký zablatený ako ty, pozri sa na mňa," pozrel sa sám na seba, ako tam sedel v tom blate. „Tak sa neopováž pomyslieť na to, že to blato hodíš na mňa."

Vedela, že dáva pozor, tak predstierala, že sa namiesto toho chystá odhodiť blato na cestu. Začal vstávať, mysliac si, že už je bezpečné tak urobiť, a ona ho zrazu zasiahla do tváre plnou dávkou blata, akoby to bola nejaká stará kabaretná šou a ona vrhla do jeho tváre tortu s banánovým krémom. Okamžite začala utekať, začujúc ho ešte ako po nej jačí.

Bežala nadol dlhou, točitou cestou, dvakrát skĺzla na zablatenú zem pod jej nohami. Mohla počuť ako na ňu kričí, hovoriac jej, že má malér, tak zvýšila rýchlosť vrútiac sa popod vetvu stromu. Mala v úmysle podliezť konár, ale jej blatom nasiaknuté čižmy sa šmykli na mokrej ceste a ona sa skĺzla dole kopcom. Ako sa kĺzala, zakričala o pomoc.

Nemohol ju na ceste nájsť, ale vedel, že nemôže byť ďaleko. Zrazu začul jej výkrik o pomoc. Bežal rýchlejšie, ale stále ju nemohol nájsť.

„Kde si?" zakričal.

„Draco?" Začul jej výkrik.

„Grangerová?" zase zakričal.

„Som tu dole, v úžľabine!" zakričala znova.

Prešiel k bočnej strane valu a uvidel, že sa zošmykla asi 15 yardov po blatom nasiaknutom kopci a pristála v rokline, ktorá kvôli všetkému tomu dažďu bola zaplavená. Držala sa koreňa stromu, snažila sa udržať svoje telo od toho, aby ho odplavil prudký prúd provizórnej riečky.

Vzal prútik, premenil akési spadnuté konáre na lano a hodil ho dole k nej. „Môžeš sa zachytiť toho lana?" spýtal sa.

„Myslím, že áno. Hoď ho ďalej," povedala.

Hodil lano a ona sa po ňom načiahla, popadnúc ho pri prvom pokuse. Keď druhou rukou pustila koreň stromu, povolila zovretie a zošuchla sa nadol do zatopenej rokliny, takmer ako keby splavovala pereje.

Draco zaklial pod nosom a rozbehol sa vrchom kopca. Zajačal na ňu: „Chyť sa niečoho!"

„Čoho?" zajačala nazad, mala dosť problémov udržať hlavu nad vodou. Čoho očakával, že sa chytí? Nakoniec schmatla malý ker, ale vedela, že nebude schopná udržať svoje zovretie dlho. Jej kabát a topánky ju sťahovali nadol, tak ako aj zvyšok jej premočeného vlhkého odevu.

Vedela, že sa neutopí, pretože voda nebola veľmi hlboká, ale vždy tu bolo nebezpečenstvo, že tento provizórny kanál vedie k nejakej skutočnej rieke alebo prúdu. Pozrela sa nahor na kopec a Malfoya nevidela. Ohromné, nechal ju tu umrieť osamote.

Pokúsila sa sama vytiahnuť nazad na zablatený svah, ale nedokázala to. Obávala sa, že ak sa pustí kríka, bude možno znova odplavená preč. Kde bol Malfoy?

Práve chcela na neho zakričať, keď ho uvidela ako sa spúšťa nadol ďalším premeneným lanom, ktoré zabezpečil o veľký strom. Siahol po jej ruke a bez toho, že by si medzi sebou povedali slova, načiahla sa nahor a on ju chytil za ruku. Takmer jej stiahol rukavicu, ale rozhodol sa, že ju znova nestratí, tak presunul svoju ruku z jej ruky k jej zápästiu a vytiahol ju nahor násypom.

Keď sa dostali na cestu, obaja nasiaknutí blatom a Hermiona kompletne mokrá, obaja si uvedomili, že to, čo začalo ako nádherné druhé rande sa zmenilo na katastrofu. Hermiona zvesila hlavu v zúfalstve. Takmer sa jej chcelo plakať. Prišiel k nej a objal jej mokré, zablatené telo. Pozrela sa na neho a povedala: „Vážne, nevie prečo, ale mám dnes mizerný deň, možno jeden z najhorších dní v histórii zlých dní."

Chcel, aby sa na to pozrela z každej perspektívy, a tak povedal: „Dokonca horší, než všetky tie, cez si ktoré prešla minulý rok?" Nechcel to viac upresňovať. Nepovedal horší než mučenie mojou tetou Bellou, horší než posledná bitka, horší než čeliť Voldemortovi, horší než byť zaseknutý v lese niekoľko dní bez prestania s Potterom, horší než bozkávanie s Weslíkom?

Oprela svoje unavené telo o jeho a pripustila. „Dobre, tak nie najhorší, ale je to jeden z prvej dvadsiatky, tým som si istá." Vlastne zatvorila oči. Nevedel, čo s ňou robiť, tak ju nadvihol a odniesol nazad ku koňovi, ktorý trpezlivo čakal na tom istom mieste, kde ho nechal.

Tentoraz jej pomohol dostať sa na koňa ako prvej. Keď sedela v sedle, vyslovil kúzlo, aby ich oboch očistil a usušil ju najlepšie ako mohol, hoci to veľmi nepomáhalo. Potom vyliezol na koňa za ňu a nasmeroval ich nazad smerom k hradu. Na ceste nazad mohol povedať, že rezignovala. Takmer ochabla v jeho náručí. Naklonil sa k nej a pobozkal ju na líce a sľúbil jej, že sa čoskoro vrátia na hrad, kde strávi zvyšok dňa v teplej posteli a on jej bude čítať, ak bude chcieť.

Pozrela sa na neho a povedala: „Zničila som naše druhé rande, že áno?"

„Nie, to urobila nepriazeň počasia, nie ty," usudzoval. Takmer spadla do jeho nastavených rúk.

Ako sľúbil, vzal ju na poschodie, kde šla do dievčenskej kúpeľne, aby sa osprchovala a prezliekla. Urobil to isté. Skončil skôr než ona a čakal na ňu v jej izbe s pohárom horúceho kakaa, tanierom sendvičov a knihou. Do postele prakticky spadla a on ju zakryl dekou. Odhryzla si zo sendviča a napila sa teplého kakaa, nechajúc zamatové teplo z nápoja naplniť jej telo svojou dobrotou.

Schúlila sa vo svojej posteli a on nevedel, čo by si pomyslela, keby si ľahol vedľa nej, tak si pritiahol stoličku od stola k jej posteli a posadil sa na ňu. Zdvihol knihu, aby začal čítať a ona povedala: „Poď, ľahni si vedľa mňa." Pozrel sa na ňu, trochu šokovaný, ale odtiahol prikrývku, aby si svojím telom ľahol vedľa nej. Otočila sa nabok, oprela sa o jeho telo používajúc jeho hruď ako vankúš, jedna ruka odpočívala vedľa jej hlavy, na jeho hrudi. Hermiona sa začala hrať s gombíkmi jeho košele, keď jednou rukou zdvihol knihu (druhú ruku mal okolo jej pliec) a začal čítať nahlas. Pokračoval v čítaní nahlas dokonca aj vtedy, keď začul rovnomerné zvuky jej dýchania, ktoré naznačovali spánok. Pokračoval v čítaní nahlas, až kým sa deň nezmenil na večer. Prestal čítať, až keď mal svoje vlastné oči ako z olova a konečne bol prinútený zriecť sa knihy kvôli spánku. Spustil knihu vedľa postele, trochu sa otočil na bok, objal ju v náručí a privítal pokojný spánok, ktorý na neho tak netrpezlivo čakal.


	11. Časť XI

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/11/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť XI.**_

_**Prekliaty vírus:**_

„Hapčí! Hapčí! Hapčí!" kýchla.

Hermiona prechladla. Mala horúčku, bolela ju hlava, tieklo jej z nosa a bolelo ju v krku. Bolela ju každá kosť v tele. Zobudila sa uprostred noci na horšiu bolesť hlavy, než mala, keď šla do postele. Rozhliadla sa a uvidela Draca ležať na posteli s ňou a na najkratší možný moment si pomyslela, že sa niečo medzi nimi mohlo stať a ona si nemôže spomenúť. Keď si všimla, že spí oblečený, tak ako aj ona, vydýchla úľavou. To bol tiež presne ten moment, keď si uvedomila, že sa cíti hrozne.

Odkopla prikrývku, lebo jej bolo horúco. Bola zatlačená až k stene, pretože jej posteľ bola pre jedného. Draco bol taký veľký, že sa musela prešplhať cez jeho spiace telo, aby sa dostala von z postele. Ani sa nezobudil. Išla do kúpeľne a pri ceste nazad kýchla. Potom kýchla zase a potom sa jej zažiadalo tretí raz.

Hermiona nikdy nekýchala viackrát. Vždy kýchla tri krát. Urobila to zase pri návrate do izby. Jediné, čo chcela, bolo vyliezť nazad do postele, ale v jej posteli bol chlapec, ktorý zaberal celý priestor, okupoval prikrývky (napriek tomu jej bolo teplo) a mierumilovne spal, pretože sa cítil skvelo. Hermiona na neho chcela zakričať, aby ho dostala z postele, pretože ona je tu tá chorá, ale cítila sa príliš zle dokonca aj na toto. Vytiahla paplón z dolnej časti postele, schmatla jeden z jej vankúšov a stočila sa na koberci na podlahe a znova zaspala.

Draco sa zobudil a natiahol ruky nad hlavu. Slnečné lúče prenikali úsvitom, zalievajúc svetlom a tieňmi stenu Hermioninej spálne. Počkať, on bol v Hermioninej spálni. Pozrel sa na posteľ vedľa neho, kde bola minulú noc, a kde už nebola. Prečo bol v Hermioninej spálni bez Hermiony? Odkopol prikrývky a dokonca sa pozrel pod vankúš, nezastavilo ho ani to, že vedel, aké je to hlúpe. Vykročil z postele, aby ju išiel pohľadať a šliapol jej na ruku.

„Au!" vystrelila nahor do sedu, aby zase spadla nazad stláčajúc si ruku. Poponáhľal sa k nej a sadol si vedľa nej.

„Prečo si na podlahe?" spýtal sa.

„Pretože si tučný," zakňučala.

„Čože?" Nebol tučný.

„Zabral si mi všetko miesto," povedala.

„Prepáč," vyhlásil a potom si všimol, ako nezdravo vyzerá. Inštinktívne položil ruku na jej čelo, niečo čo jeho matka robila vždy, keď bol chorý. Mala horúčku. „Si chorá?" spýtal sa.

„Myslím, že áno, pretože sa cítim hrozne," povedala a znova si položila hlavu na vankúš na koberci.

„Vstaň z tej studenej kamennej dlážky," povedal a pomohol jej postaviť sa a zložiť sa nazad v jej posteli. „Môžem ti niečo doniesť?" spýtal sa, keď sa posadil vedľa nej.

„Pištoľ," povedala pokojne.

„Prečo chceš zbraň?" spýtal sa zmätený.

„Aby som sa zabila," zamrmlala a otočila sa nabok.

Pohladil ju po vlasoch. Bola to jeho chyba. Vzal ju von v tej zime, spadla do úžľabiny, premokla na kožu a teraz má pravdepodobne zápal pľúc. Áno, bola to iba jeho chyba. „Je to moja chyba, že si chorá. Včera si celkom zmokla a teraz si prechladnutá..."

„Po prvé," povedala zúrivo kašľajúc, „nachladnutia sú spôsobené vírusmi, nie z toho, že je niekto vonku na daždi, snehu alebo nejakej inej takej hlúposti. A ja som sa cítila včera zle dokonca už predtým, než sme šli na našu schôdzku." Znova kýchla, tri krát, potom ešte trocha zakašľala a povedala: „Prosím, podaj mi nejaké servítky a pohár vody."

„Nie," vyhlásil.

„Draco, ty si taký zlý." Bola na mäkko. Vždy bola labilná a dojatá, keď bola chorá. Zvyčajne s ňou jej otec a matka zaobchádzali ako s malým dieťaťom, keď bola chorá, ale teraz tu bol jej takzvaný priateľ a on jej nedonesie ani tie prekliate servítky.

„To som nemyslel," podráždene odpovedal. „Chcel som povedať nie, beriem ťa do nemocničného krídla."

„Som len nachladnutá, nepotrebujem ísť do nemocničného krídla," protestovala medzi kašľom.

Zdvihol ju na ruky a začal ju niesť von z jej izby. Niekoľko ďalších študentov sa už zobudilo. Bol piatok, väčšina z nich mala dnes voľný deň, takže väčšina bola stále v posteli. Dean, ktorý mal namierené k sprchám sa spýtal: „Čo sa deje, zase niekto zaútočil na Hermionu?"

Draco neodpovedal, len pokračoval a niesol ju dole chodbou. Neville začul slová 'zaútočil' a 'Hermionu' a vybehol z izby. „Čo sa deje?" spýtal sa Deana.

Predtým než mohol Dean odpovedať, iný študent povedal: „Znovu zaútočili na Hermionu." Neville sa rozbehol, aby otvoril dvere k vchodu v portréte. Padma a Luna obe vyšli zo svojich izieb a spýtali sa, čo sa deje.

„Hermiona je zranená, napadli ju, priamo v jej izbe," zakričal Neville, aby to všetci počuli.

Padma zajačala a povedala: „Ten útočník môže byť stále tu!" Čoskoro väčšina z ôsmackých študentov vyliezla z postelí. Jeden z nich bežal po profesora Stephensa. Niekoľkí z chlapcov začali kvôli útočníkovi na Hermionu prehľadávať všetky izby. Zvyšok študentov, prinajmenšom desiati z nich, nasledovali Draca a Hermionu, Deana a Nevilla do nemocničného krídla.

Draco chaosu okolo seba nevenoval pozornosť. Nepočul ani slovo z toho, čo ktokoľvek povedal, pretože si v duchu stále vyčítal, že kvôli nemu ochorela.

Hermiona si tiež nevšímala karavánu, ktorá ich nasledovala. Schovala si hlavu do ohybu Dracovho krku a zastenala.

Profesorka McGonagallová, ktorú práve zobudil jeden z portrétov v jej izbe, sa od druhého portrétu dozvedela, že slečna Grangerová, keď spala vo svojej posteli, bola smrteľne zranená prútikom ovládaným bývalým smrťožrútom, ktorý dnes ráno utiekol z Azbakanu. Prišla do nemocničného krídla práve, keď tam prišiel Draco s ostatnými.

Nevidela žiadne zranenie na slečne Grangerovej, ale vedela, že vzhľad môže klamať a ona vyzerala veľmi bledá a veľmi chorá. A taktiež nariekala. Povedala ostatným študentom, aby počkali vonku, kým Draco, ktorý stále niesol Hermionu, profesorka McGonagallová a teraz aj profesori Stephens a Mankin, sa vrútili do nemocničného krídla. Bifľomorský prefekt už oznámil madam Pomfreyovej, že prinášajú slečnu Grangerovú potom, čo utrpela mnohonásobné poranenia od temnej kliatby vyslanej rozhnevaným Dracom Malfoyom.

Z toho dôvodu bola veľmi prekvapená, keď zistila, že je Draco Malfoy ten, kto nesie slečnu Grangerovú do nemocničného krídla a ešte viac ju šokovalo, keď ju položil na jednu z postelí a slečna Grangerová kýchla. Tri krát.

_**Oh, čo za pikle kujeme, keď Draco učí Hermionu klamať :**_

Hermiona zostala v nemocničnom krídle celý víkend. Časom si vypočula každý podivný príbeh, ktorý sa rozprával o 'útoku' na ňu. Už sa cítila dosť dobre na to, aby sa nad niektorými zasmiala. Jeden, ktorý považovala za najzábavnejší, jej porozprávala Luna, ktorá povedala, že si nikdy nemyslela, že je to útok. Domnievala sa, že Hermiona bola vystavená prachu z Prízrakov, presúvajúcich sa Homulusov Dupulusov, ktorý sa zrejme zahniezdili v lese vedľa školy a boli známi tým, že útočili na ľudí a vyvolávali u nich príznaky nachladnutia. Áno, to bolo pravdepodobne ono.

V pondelok ráno každý väčšinou zabudol na udalosti víkendu. Hermiona bola hrozne pozadu so svojou prácou, dokonca aj keď jej Neville prepašoval knihy do nemocničného krídla, keď bola chorá.

Draco ju presvedčil, aby v to pondelkové ráno predstierala chorobu a tak mohla dobehnúť svoju prácu. Urobil to čisto zo sebeckých dôvodov. Nechcel celý deň počúvať jej sťažnosti na to, ako je 'pozadu' a tiež chcel, aby dobehla zameškané, kvôli tomu, aby mali tento týždeň troch zábavy a nemuseli celý dlhý týždeň robiť len domáce úlohy.

Hermiona súhlasila s Dracovým plánom, prinútila ho sľúbiť jej, že sa vráti nazad a pomôže jej. Tiež jej musel dať vedieť, keby niektorí z učiteľov prišli na konzultácie, rovnako ju informovať, keby im povedali niečo dôležité. Sľúbil jej to, napriek tomu, že nemal v úmysle urobiť nič podobné.

Tak teraz bola vo svojej vlastnej posteli so všetkými svojimi knihami okolo seba, keď začula zaklopanie na dvere. „Ďalej," povedala.

Bol to Bill Weasley, nuž, profesor Bill Weasley pre väčšinu miestnych, ale stále obyčajný 'Bill' pre Hermionu. Doširoka sa usmial a povedal: „Hej, počul som, že sa cítiš mizerne a ty sa tu učíš. Aj keby si bola v kóme, tak som si istý, že by si stále našla spôsob ako sa učiť, však?"

Hermiona vedela, že len žartuje, ale cítila sa ako podvodník. Bolo jej dosť dobre na to, aby sa učila, bolo jej skutočne dosť dobre na to, aby išla do triedy. „Môžem ísť do triedy, je mi lepšie," povedala a položila svoje nohy na podlahu.

„Hej, len žartujem. Daj si pohov. Len som chcel povedať, že by si mala odpočívať a nie sa učiť. Viem, že sa musíš vážne cítiť zle, pretože ty nikdy nevynecháš hodinu," povedal s úsmevom a posadil sa na jej neobsadenú stoličku.

Cítila sa hrozne vinne a na malú chvíľu zauvažovala, že Dracove slizolinské vlastnosti sa už začínajú prenášať aj na ňu. „Čo môžem pre teba urobiť, Bill?" spýtala sa a odložila nabok domácu úlohu.

„Myslím si, že by si mala vidieť toto. Je to list, ktorý dostal môj otec pred pár dňami." Lístok bol hrozivý a presný. Viac menej hovoril, že pán Weasley musí presvedčiť Hermionu, že nič dobré nevzíde z toho, keď sa humusáčka stýka so smrťožrútom. Že to bol známy fakt, že Draco Malfoy nie je nič iné ako špión v službách smrťožrútov, tak ako to bolo v jeho šiestom ročníku, a že nemá v úmysle nič iné len zranenie a smrť Hermiony. Na rozdiel od predchádzajúcich odkazov, ktoré dostala ona a Justin, a ktoré sa im vyhrážali za to, že sú humusáci, tento jeden varoval pred Dracom. Tak podľa všetkého skutočný autor týchto odkazov už dlhšie nechcel, aby považovali Draca za autora týchto listov, ale teraz zamýšľal ohovárať jeho osobu a naznačovať, že prišiel na Rokfort pod falošnými zámienkami; jeho skutočným zámerom bolo ublížiť Hermione Grangerovej.

„Prečo to poslali tvojmu otcovi?" opýtala sa Hermiona.

„Tiež sme si mysleli, že je to zvláštne. Harryho listy prestali, tak ako aj tie pre teba a Justina, správne?" Hermiona prikývla a Bill pokračoval. „Nuž, pretože otec pracuje pre ministerstvo a oni sa už raz do tejto záležitosti zamiešali, musel im ten list ukázať. Hermiona, musím sa spýtať, si si istá, že Malfoyovi dôveruješ?"

Hermiona mala po krk toho, že sa jej každý pýtal túto otázku. „Áno," vzdychla. „Verím mu. Ver mi, nie je väčší smrťožrút než ja. Bol dieťa, ktoré vychovávali vlastní rodičia k nenávisti a ktoré počas posledných pár rokov nemalo na výber pri činoch, ktorých bolo prinútené zúčastniť sa."

„Pekne povedané a ja dúfam, že máš pravdu. Ale budeme ho sledovať, chcem, aby si to vedela," povedal a postavil sa.

Predklonil sa a pobozkal ju na vrch hlavy. „Fleur chce, aby si nás čoskoro prišla pozrieť na večeru. Z Rokvillu sa každý deň premiestňujem hore a dolu kvôli práci, pretože sme stále v Mušľovej chalúpke. Na jeseň je naozaj nádherná," povedal Bill. Zamával jej a odišiel z izby.

Po zvyšok rána sa Hermiona nedokázala sústrediť. Zakaždým, keď zdvihla knihu, myslela na ten odkaz. Poznala Draca, že áno? Mohla mu veriť, že áno?

Stále jej mohol klamať, bol v tom expert. Stále bol občas dosť rozmaznaný a nadutý. Jednako odmietala veriť, že by jej chcel ublížiť. To predsa nedáva zmysel.

Samozrejme, v ten prvý deň ju vo vlaku vyhľadal. Musel začať svoju cestu v inom kupé, pretože sa k nej pridal až v polovici cesty.

Jednako, neprinútil ju, aby s ním v ten prvý deň išla na ich túre k hradu. Rozhodla sa tak sama. Keby mal v úmysle ublížiť jej, bol s ňou osamote po celý deň. V tom čase ju mohol zraniť. Do pekla, bol s ňou od toho dňa veľakrát sám. Keby bol chcel, mohol by ju doteraz už zabiť.

Odmietala uveriť, že jej chcel ublížiť, akýmkoľvek spôsobom, akokoľvek! Nie, to nebola pravda.

Zhodila knihu z postele a ľahla si nazad na vankúš a rozhodla, že je možno stále dosť chorá. Nakoniec potrebuje odpočívať.

Zobudila sa obliata studeným potom. Triasla sa, trhane dýchala a mala slzy v očiach. Mala hroznú nočnú moru. Prisnilo sa jej, že Draco ju vzal na jednu z vežičiek hradu, objímal ju a bozkával jej krk. A potom ju bez varovania vytlačil von. Zobudila sa predtým, než vo svojom sne narazila na zem.

Keď znova prežívala svoju nočnú moru, ozvalo sa zaklopanie na dvere. Boli to Terry a Padma. Pozvali sa sami do vnútra. „Ako sa cítiš?" spýtal sa jej Terry. Videl, že mala plač na krajíčku a na čele mala spotené vlasy.

Padma povedala: „Musíš mať znova horúčku. Nemali ťa pustiť z nemocničného krídla tak skoro." Hermiona by sa cítila hlúpo, keby povedala: 'Nie, len som mala nočnú moru, v ktorej sa ma môj priateľ pokúšal zabiť,' a tak len súhlasne prikývla hlavou. Znova klesla nazad pod prikrývky. Padma sa na Terryho zábavne pozrela a ten zdá sa pochopil a nechal dievčatá osamote.

Padma si sadla na posteľ vedľa Hermiony a povedala: „Hermiona, nenávidím, že to v tejto chvíli vyťahujem, zvlášť pretože si chorá, ale mám lístok, ktorý sa týka teba a Malfoya a myslím si, že ho musíš vidieť."

Hermiona sa posadila. Čo sa to tu dialo so všetkými tými hlúpymi odkazmi! „Môžem ho vidieť?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

Padma siahla do vrecka na sukni a ukázala ho Hermione. Bol priamo adresovaný Hermione a obsahoval viac menej to isté ako ten pre pána Weasleyho. „Kde si našla tento?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

„Bol na tvojom vankúši. Išla som tam, aby som zobrala tvoje knihy pre Nevilla, keď si bola v nemocničnom krídle. On nechcel vojsť do tvojej izby. Nikomu som to nepovedala, iba Terrymu. Čo chceš robiť? Myslíš, že ten odkaz je pravdivý?" spýtala sa Hermiony.

Na rovinu, Hermiona nevedela, čo si má myslieť. Dokonca nechcela myslieť. Chcela, aby sa toto všetko skončilo. Otočila sa k stene a začala plakať. Padma sa rozhodla nechať ju samu.

_**Nikto nič Dracovi nepovie:**_

Posledných pár týždňov bola Hermiona neobvykle tichá. Ako sa november blížil ku koncu, snažila sa viac ako kedykoľvek predtým, ale spolu s učením sa navyše prišla namrzenejšia a vážnejšia Hermiona. Draco nebol vôbec nadšený touto novou Hermionou. Ani trochu.

Vôbec sa nesmiala. Nerobila žarty. On sa načiahne po jej ruke a ona ju strhne preč. Spýta sa jej, čo sa deje a ona povie, že nič. Ale Draco nebol hlupák. Vedel, že sa niečo deje.

Pravda bola, že Hermiona dostávala odkazy od jej údajného 'záchrancu/prenasledovateľa' takmer každý deň, odo dňa, keď jej Padma odovzdala lístok, ktorý našla ležať na jej vankúši. Niektoré z nich boli každé ráno pod jej dverami. Niektoré boli na stole, za ktorým sedávala v knižnici. Dvakrát ich našla vo svojich učebniciach. Začínalo ju to vyvádzať z rovnováhy a cítila sa viac vyľakaná. Odkazy prichádzali častejšie a s každým ďalším, čo dostala, boli otrasnejšie.

Nikomu to nepovedala. Držala to všetko vo svojom vnútri. Vedela, že tie odkazy ovplyvňujú jej vzťah s Dracom. Nenávidela priznať si, že sa začala pýtať na Dracove skutočné pohnútky. Uvedomovala si, že to môže tiež vnímať. Cítila sa kvôli tomu zle, ale nedokázala zmeniť to, ako sa cítila.

V jeden deň, skoro na konci mesiaca, pracovali v laboratóriu Elixírov. Hermiona pridala prísady do nápoja, na ktorom pracovali a požiadala Draca, aby jej podal určitú prísadu. Ako jej podával mramorovú misku, kde práve rozdrvil prísady paličkou, dotkol sa svojimi prstami jej prstov, zámerne. Ucukla a mramorová miska spadla na zem a rozlomila sa vo dvoje.

„Prepáč," povedala zlomeným hlasom. Zohla sa, aby zdvihla rozlomenú nádobu a povedala: „Pôjdem do skladu a donesiem ešte trochu." Kráčala ku skladu a on išiel za ňou.

Stál priamo za ňou, tak blízko, že nemala inú možnosť než si uvedomiť jeho prítomnosť. Jeho blízkosť jej už chýbala, ale bol úprimný? Čo od nej chcel? Zdalo sa, že chápe, že sa niečo hrozné deje. Chýbala mu. Chýbalo mu byť s ňou takto blízko. Keď tam za ňou stál, a voňal jej vlasy, nechcel nič viac, než sa jej len dotknúť. Preto to bolo to, čo urobil. Načiahla sa po nádobu s prísadami a keď sa dotkla fľaštičky, položil svoju ruku na jej. Hermiona pustila fľaštičku, ale on nechal svoju ruku na jej. Stiahol ju nadol a hladil jej dlaň svojím palcom. Stále bola k nemu chrbtom, tak nemohol vidieť jej tvár, ale cítil vo svoju srdci, že niečo bolo zle. „Čo sa v poslednej dobe deje, Grangerová? Chováš sa ku mne ako vyvrheľovi a ja ani neviem, čo som urobil zle."

Neotočila k nemu tvár. Len zvesila hlavu a zaklonila sa trochu. Položil ruky okolo jej drieku a pozrel sa nadol na jej tvár. Oprela si hlavu dozadu o jeho hruď a zdvihla oči, aby sa stretla s jeho očami. Zdvihla ruky nahor k jeho tvári, len aby ich nechala poklesnúť nazad k svojim bokom. Oprel hlavu o jej plece a zašepkal: „Môžeš mi povedať čokoľvek, musím to vedieť. Ty musíš vedieť, čo k tebe cítim?" Chcel jej povedať, že ju miluje, pretože ju miloval, ale mal strach jej to povedať. Mal strach, že ona necíti to isté.

Stála tam, stúlená v jeho objatí. Chcela mu veriť. Len nevedela, či to niekedy dokáže. „Nemôžem ti to povedať," povedala, uvoľniac sa z vplyvu, ktorú na ňu mal a obrátila sa, aby vybehla z miestnosti.

Schmatol ju za zápästie a povedal: „Nejdeš nikam, až kým mi nepovieš, čo sa deje. Už sa ku mne neposadíš, už sa so mnou nerozprávaš, už sa spolu neučíme. Odvtedy, čo si bola chorá. Prečo?" Bolo treba sa spýtať, tak sa spýtal.

Čo by mala povedať? Mala by povedať „pochybujem"? Mala by povedať: „Varovali ma, aby som sa ti vyhýbala"? Mala by povedať: „Som z teba vystrašená"? Pretože to ani nebola pravda. Nebola z neho vystrašená. Pozrela sa na neho a povedala: „Chcem, aby sme sa prestali vídavať. Už ťa viacej nemám rada." Bola to tá jediná vec, o ktorej vedela, že zastaví tie odkazy. Rozbehla sa od neho preč a začala plakať preklínajúc deň, kedy ju Draco Malfoy naučil klamať.


	12. Časť XII

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/12/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť XII. December:**_

_**Zlatko, vonku je zima (ale chladnejšie je vo vnútri):**_

So zmenou mesiacov došlo aj k zmene počasia. Daždivé a premoknuté počasie, ktoré sprevádzalo november nebolo ničím v porovnaním so studeným mrazivým snehom, ktorý prišiel len čo sa zmenil kalendár. Sneh začal padať presne prvého decembra a už tu bol piaty december a sneh stále padal bez známky toho, že by mohol prestať. Hermiona práve sedela v knižnici s Nevillom. Niečo sa jej pýtal, ale nakoniec to vzdala, pretože nebola schopná odpovedať. Hľadela len tak do prázdna. Rozmýšľala o Dracovi, o odkazoch a uvažovala, či urobila správnu vec, keď sa s ním rozišla. Musela zistiť, kto ich posiela a prečo, a či oni skutočne mali v úmysle ublížiť jej a Dracovi, alebo či sa tým len vyhrážali. Možno by niekomu mala ukázať tie odkazy. Nevedela, čo má urobiť. Neville pokračoval v otázkach, ale stále nepočula nič z toho, čo sa jej pýtal.

Mala veľa práce, domáce úlohy v každom predmete, ale priľahko ju vyrušila jediná vec v jej hlave a to Draco a tie prekliate odkazy. A tak namiesto domácej úlohy sedela a zízala do prázdna. Draco zízal tiež, pretože sedel v knižnici. Namiesto zízania do prázdna, zízal na Hermionu Grangerovú a snažil sa prísť na to, čo také hrozné sa medzi nimi stalo. Pozrela sa za seba, uvidela, že sa na ňu Draco pozerá, povedala niečo Nevillovi a vybehla von z knižnice.

Vyšiel za ňou, ale už bola preč.

Každý vedel, že sa s Malfoyom rozišla. Vedeli to, pretože sa teraz Hermiona a Draco za každú cenu vyhýbali jeden druhému. Nie, správne povedané, Hermiona sa za každú cenu vyhýbala Dracovi a on nevedel prečo. Jediný čas, keď sa vzájomne videli alebo strávili nejaký čas spolu, bolo vtedy, keď mali prax z Elixírov. Počas nej sa napätie medzi nimi dvoma dalo krájať. Pracovali samostatne a zvyčajne na rôznych stoloch. Draco sa niekoľko krát pokúšal s ňou porozprávať, ale ona len vstala a odišla. Tak sa prestal snažiť.

Zatiaľ čo sa ostatní ôsmaci pripravovali na koniec semestra, Draco sa hrozil blížiacich sa prázdnin. Počas vianočných prázdnin nemal kam ísť. Mohol sa vrátiť na panstvo, ale bude tam presne taký osamotený ako podľa všetkého aj tu. Nechápal, čo zlé urobil Grangerovej, ale už sa o to viacej nestaral. Keď ho už viacej nemá 'rada', tak sa s tým nebude zaťažovať. Je mu to srdečne jedno.

Hermiona mala tiež strach z prázdnin. Už sa rozhodla, že nepôjde na takú dlhú cestu do Austrálie, napriek tomu, že jej šialene chýbali jej blízki. Napísala Weasleyovcom a spýtala sa ich, či nemôže prísť do Brlohu a samozrejme, že povedali áno. Len ona vedela, že keď sa po prvý krát rozhodla, že nepôjde do Austrálie, bolo to kvôli tomu, že si myslela, že zostane v škole a bude s Dracom. Ale teraz to pravdepodobne nemohla urobiť, alebo mohla?

Odkazy prestali. Z ničoho nič. Prestala sa vídať s Dracom a odkazy prestali. To ju priviedlo k tomu, že pochádzali zvnútra samotných múrov Rokfortu. Vlastne, vždy to predpokladala, ale teraz bola väčšmi presvedčená, že pochádzali odtiaľto, od jej spolužiakov, tu na tejto chodbe. To ju vystrašilo viac, než bola ochotná si priznať. V jeden deň, keď plakala osamote vo svojej izbe, zaklopal na dvere Neville. Spýtal sa jej, čo sa deje a ona mu to nakoniec povedala. Musela sa niekomu zveriť. Povedal jej, aby to povedala Dracovi. Povedal, že vie, že si Draco robí o ňu starosti. Povedala, že to vie tiež, ale musela nájsť spôsob ako zastaviť tie odkazy. Teraz, keď prestali, musela využiť všetok svoj čas a energiu na to, aby sa pokúsila zistiť, kto ich poslal. Cítila, že Draco si to zaslúži vedieť. Požiadala Nevilla o pomoc a on jej povedal, že jej pomôže. Neville jej povedal, že si tiež myslí, že si Draco zaslúži poznať pravdu, a že ak mu to nepovie ona, povie mu to on.

Hermiona a Dean spolu pracovali v prázdnej učebni na Kúzlach, aby cvičili na predbežné skúšky, ktoré mali prísť na ďalší týždeň. Draco vstúpil do triedy, ale len čo zbadal Hermionu, otočil sa k odchodu. Dean povedal: „Už sme takmer hotoví, Malfoy, ak potrebuješ miestnosť."

Draco sa rýchlo otočil a povedal: „Pohľadám si inú miestnosť, takú, čo nie je plná humusáckych baktérii." Povedal to úmyselne. Vlastne nechcel byť hnusný, to len jeho zlosť vyšla na povrch. Hermiona vyzerala, že sa už-už rozplače. Dobre. Mohla vyplakať potok sĺz a utopiť sa v ňom, pretože mu to bolo jedno.

„To bolo nevhodné, Malfoy," vyčítal mu Dean. Draco sa rozhodol posadiť sa a potrápiť dvojicu ešte viac. Keď nedokázal, aby ho milovala, tak mohol zariadiť, aby ho nenávidela. Vedel, že to bolo správanie, ktoré sa od neho očakávalo. A od ľudí sa očakávalo, že ho budú nenávidieť. Bol skazený a odporný, a povedal opovrhnutiahodné, ohavné veci ľuďom, a za to ho každý nenávidel. Situácie ako táto mal predsa rád. Je to také, aké to bolo vždy. Prečo skaziť dobrú vec? Bolo mu to dôverne známe.

„Prepáč, Thomas, zabudol som, ty si pankhart, takže sme si vlastne nie sme istí, či si humusák alebo nie." Položil svoje nohy na stôl pred neho.

Dean vyzeral, že je pripravený zasiahnuť bývalého Slizolinčana, ale Hermiona ho zadržala. Povedala: „Poďme niekam inam," a vzala ho za ruku, aby ho odviedla inde.

„Počúvaj humusáčku Thomas, pretože ona má vždy pravdu alebo prinajmenšom, ona si vždy myslí, že má pravdu," povedal pozerajúc na oboch. Dean vykročil smerom k Dracovi, ale Hermiona, ktorá ho stále držala za ruku, ho zatiahla smerom k dverám.

Draco si sadol vzpriamene, pozerajúc na ich spojené ruky. „Oh, vidím, že si sa na mňa vykašľala kvôli nemu, že je to tak? On je tvoj nový priateľ, Grangerová?" V skutočnosti tomu neveril, ale stále bol v bojachtivej nálade. Otočil sa k Deanovi a povedal: „Vieš, nebola dobrá v posteli, ani to jej nemôžem uznať, ale som si istý, že nie si príliš vyberavý, tak sa poteš s niečím, čo už som použil."

„My sme spolu nespali, Malfoy, a ty to vieš," vyčítala mu Hermiona.

„Neklam svojmu novému priateľovi, Grangerová. Má právo vedieť, že chodí s pobehlicou," povedal Draco. Dokonca si sám uvedomil, že prekročil hranicu. Bol bastard.

Predtým, než ho mohol Dean udrieť, pretože to bolo to, čo sa chystal urobiť, Hermiona prišla k nemu a silno ho zasiahla oboma svojimi päsťami. Udrela ho do hrude najprv jednou päsťou, potom druhou. Zajačala: „Ty si taký bastard! Ty si prekliaty klamár! Všetky tie odkazy, čo som dostala, mali pravdu, že? Nikdy si ma nemal rád! Ty si mi chcel len ublížiť!"

Chytil ju za obe zápästia a povedal: „Prestaň do mňa udierať, Grangerová. Aké odkazy? Dostala si ďalšie odkazy? O čom to do pekla hovoríš?"

Dean prišiel k nim a zatlačil na Dracovu hruď a pokúsil sa uvoľniť Hermionine ruky z Dracových rúk. Draco sa otočil k druhému mužovi a povedal: „Prisahám na všetkých diablov, že ťa prekľajem, ak nás teraz nenecháš samých, okamžite!"

„Nenechám ju s tebou osamote," povedal Dean.

Hermiona bola vyčerpaná; viac vyčerpaná než kedy bola za celý svoj život. Otočila sa k Deanovi, jej zápästia stále v Dracových ako vo zveráku, a povedala: „Nechaj nás samých Dean, neublíži mi."

Dean pozrel na dvojicu a potom povedal: „Počkám ťa vonku na chodbe. Neublíž jej alebo jej nepovedz niečo urážlivé, Malfoy." Odišiel z miestnosti a prudko za sebou zabuchol dvere.

„Pustil by si ma, prosím?" spýtala sa. „Neodídem."

„Nie, myslím, že nie. Teraz klameš. Keď ťa pustím, zdrhneš, dokonca aj keď mi povieš, že nie. Povedz mi o tých zasratých odkazoch. Povedz mi, čo som urobil, že som si zaslúžil tvoju nenávisť a potom ťa pustím," povedal pomaly a s rozmyslom.

Nevedela, kde začať. Chcela mu to povedať, ale tiež chcela zistiť, kto je za tými listami. Snažila sa ho chrániť, ale vedela, že on by sa takto na to nepozeral. Čo mohla povedať?

Hermiona začala plakať a oprela sa o Dracovu hruď. „Len som chcela, aby to všetko skončilo," povedala. „Myslela som si, že keď ťa prestanem vídať, možno to ukončím a potom budem môcť prísť na to, kto ťa tak veľmi nenávidí, aby ti toto robil. Len som ťa chcela chrániť, a toto bol jediný spôsob, aký som poznala."

Draco bol zmätený. Nevedel, o čom rozpráva, ale pochopil z toho, že k nemu necítila nenávisť, nie viac než on cítil k nej. Mal by ju objať? Mal by ju držať a dôverne jej povedať, že všetko sa na dobré obráti? Mal by jej povedať to, čo má na srdci? Mal by jej povedať, že keby stratil jedinú osobu, ktorú miloval, asi by zomrel? „Hermiona, milujem ťa."

Toto nemal v pláne povedať, ale už to nemohol vziať späť.

V tej chvíli vo dverách stál Neville Longbottom s Deanom za chrbtom. Vonku na chodbe počul ako Hermiona plače a tak vošiel, aby zistil prečo. Počul Dracove priznanie. Hermiona a Draco obaja otočili svoje hlavy, aby sa na neho pozreli a on povedal: „Hermiona, buď mu to povieš ty, alebo ja. To sľubujem."

„Povedať mi čo?" spýtal sa Draco, najprv sa pozrúc na Longbottoma a potom sa pozrúc nadol na dievča, ktoré stále plakalo v jeho náručí.

„Neville, ja nemôžem," povedala, s hlavou znova opretou o Dracovu hruď.

„Potom, tak ako som povedal, mu to poviem ja." A tak Neville Longbottom vošiel do triedy, zatvoril dvere úbohému Deanovi pred nosom a povedal Dracovi Malfoyovi skutočný dôvod, prečo sa s ním prestala Hermiona Grangerová stretávať. Dokonca šiel a zobral odkazy z jej izby a ukázal ich Dracovi. Draco bol veľmi šokovaný. Nielen kvôli tomu, že mu to nepovedala, ale kvôli tomu, že ju niekto tak trápil. Prinúti tú osobu zaplatiť, pokiaľ možno vlastným životom.

Hermiona sa posadila za jeden z dlhých stolov a zložila si hlavu na ruky. Mala strach pozrieť sa na Draca. Prišiel a posadil sa k nej, a oprel svoju hlavu na jej zhrbené ramená. Potichu povedal: „Bol to obstojný plán, ale mala si mi to povedať. Pomohol by som ti zistiť, kto je za tým všetkým. Pred ľuďmi môžeme zostať nepriatelia, ale v súkromí priatelia. Pozri, malá chrabromilčanka, potrebuješ moje slizolinské myslenie, pretože toto ťa zrejme ani nenapadlo, že nie?"

Posadila sa a pozrela sa na neho. „Nie, nenapadlo. Myslím, že si ma ešte nenaučil všetko, čo vieš o podvádzaní ľudí a klamaní," zažartovala. Draco sa usmial. Vrátila sa? Bola naozaj späť?

„Áno, moja maličká," povedal a položil svoje ruky okolo jej ramien. „Viem toľko zlých vecí, ktoré ťa naučím. To by mohlo byť zábavné." Hermiona sa naklonila do jeho objatia.

Neville povedal: „Ak sa chystáte predstierať, že nenávidíte jeden druhého, prinajmenšom verejne, tak potom nie je lepšia príležitosť ako teraz." Otvoril dvere dokorán, čím spôsobil, že Draco a Hermiona vyskočili zo svojich miest a potom zakričal tak, aby ho všetci počuli: „Draco Malfoy, nechaj Hermionu na pokoji! Ona ťa už nikdy viac nechce vidieť! Ak ju budeš ešte raz obťažovať, budeš sa musieť zodpovedať mne! A ja ti to potom spočítam!" Potom sa naklonil do triedy a spýtal sa: „Dobre, že?" Žmurkol a vyšiel von.

Draco sa zamračil, keď odišiel. Nestál o to, aby Longbottom na neho jačal, či to predstieral alebo nie. Povedal: „Stvorili sme príšeru a jej meno je Neville Longbottom," a potom sa pozrel, aby zistil ako reaguje Hermiona. Usmievala sa a tak to teda nechá tak, tentoraz.

**_Svet je javisko:_**

Pre nezúčastneného pozorovateľa boli Draco a Hermiona stále na ostrie noža, stále nepriatelia. Nechodili spolu, navzájom sa nerozprávali a počas jedla sedeli na opačných koncoch stola. Avšak, počas ich praktík na Elixíroch alebo keď dokázali nájsť miesto skryté pred zvedavými zrakmi, boli zase šťastný pár.

Hermione sa páčilo takéto 'ukrývanie' jej vzťahu s Malfoyom. Spôsobovalo jej to radosť. Dohodli sa, že tu počas vianočných prázdnin Hermiona zostane, nielen preto, aby bola s Dracom, ale aj preto, že tu nikto z ôsmakov nezostával. Bude naďalej predstierať, že ide do Brlohu, ako mala v pláne, ale tajne zostane tu. Hermiona a Draco mali v pláne určité pátranie. Využiť výhodu toho, že všetci budú preč. Draco vedel aj o iných veciach, ktoré by mohli robiť, keď ostatní budú preč, ale o tých veciach sa jej zmieni neskôr.

Ich praktické predbežné skúšky dopadli dosť dobre. Hermiona dostala samé V, Draco samé V a jedno N. Tento týždeň mali písomné predbežné skúšky. Hermiona si bola rovnako istá, že v nich bude tiež úspešná. Vedela, že keby mala MLOKy v tejto chvíli, tak by všetkými viac než iste prešla bez straty bodu. Bola s ďalšími ôsmakmi v spoločenskej miestnosti, keď Draco vbehol do izby. Sotva lapal dych, ale povedal: „Práve som počul od profesora Stephensa, že sa blíži snehová búrka, a že sa škola bojí, že tu študenti uviaznu počas vianočných prázdnin a tak dovolili, aby vyučovanie skončilo o týždeň skôr. Tento piatok je náš posledný deň! Nie je to skvelé, namiesto dvoch týždňov prázdnin budeme mať tri týždne voľna!"

Draco si nemohol pomôcť, aby sa nepozrel sa na Hermionu. Ten istý okamih si vybrala ona na to, aby sa pozrela na neho. Obaja si pomysleli to isté. Tri týždne. Teraz spolu strávia tri týždne namiesto dvoch, len sami dvaja. Hermiona sa usmiala a pozrela sa nazad na papier, na ktorý práve písala. Draco sa usmial a odolal tomu, aby odišiel do svojej izby. Mal pocit, že práve dostal predčasný vianočný darček.

Obaja si ale neuvedomili to, že ešte jedna osoba v miestnosti si všimla tajnostkárske pohľady medzi humusáckou princeznou a čistokrvným princom a nebola kvôli tomu nadšená, ani trochu. Myslel si, že už spolu nechodia, ale mýlil sa. Nuž, bude musieť prejsť na plán 'B'.

Zajtra mali mať predbežné písomné práce z Elixírov, Herbológie a Transfigurácie. Hermiona sa učila vonku v stajniach. Čakala na Draca. Mal tu byť už pred pol hodinou. Toto bolo po tretí krát, čo sa stretli tu vonku. Bolo zima, veterno a sneh prudko padal, ale keď sa učili v stajni, Draco na ňu použil zahrievacie kúzlo. V kombinácii so senom to vytváralo útulný, teplý, malý brloh.

Hermiona taktiež použila ochranné štíty, aby vedela o tom, keby sa niekto priblížil. Vďaka tomu sa mohli skryť vo vnútri, keby to potrebovali.

Začínala sa znepokojovať. Prešla dopredu a obliekla si vrchné šatstvo. Pomyslela si, že by ho mala ísť pohľadať, keď strčil hlavu do dverí stajne. „Oh, Grangerová, moja, oh, moja, nepristane ti, keď máš klobúk, šál a kabát," povedal.

„Len som sa chystala ťa ísť nájsť," pripustila.

„Tak už viac nehľadaj, som tu," oznámil. Vošiel do stajne a zložil jej z hlavy klobúk. Stiahol jej rukavice a potom jej začal rozopínať kabát. Nevedela, čo ju ovládalo, ale šťastne sa prizerala, poddajne, dovoľujúc mu dať jej dole jej veci. Keby chcel ísť ďalej, nevedela, či by ho zastavila. Keď sa dotkol tretieho gombíka na jej kabáte, toho nad vypuklinou jej pŕs, na chvíľu zaváhal, ale potom gombík rozopol. Pokračoval nadol po rade gombíkov, potom zdvihol a vložil svoje ruky pod vrch každej strany jej kabáta a pomaly ho zosunul po jej rukách tak, že kabát spadol k jej nohám.

„Kde máš knihy, myslela som, že budeme študovať?" spýtala sa. Bola idiot, pomyslela si. To nie je to, čo sa chcela spýtať. Usmial sa na ňu, podišiel k nej bližšie a oboma rukami ju objal.

„Ja práve študujem" povedal. „Práve študujem anatómiu. Pozrime sa sem, tu máme čelo," a pobozkal ju na čelo. Potom si zvliekol kabát tak, že spadol vedľa jej. „Ďalej, myslím, že toto sa volá líce," a umiestnil jej na líce bozk ľahký ako pierko. Pobozkal jej ústa, tiež veľmi zľahka, a povedal: „Toto, moja drahá, sú ústa. Poznám ich veľmi dobre. Je to jedna z mojich najobľúbenejších častí ľudského tela, a tvoje sú obzvlášť vynikajúca vzorka."

Zachichotala sa a on pokračoval. Svojím dlhým ukazovákom jej prešiel šikmo po krku. Naklonila hlavu nabok a on povedal: „Nevolá sa toto krk, nie som si istý," potom ju naň pobozkal. Prešiel svojím jazykom až k jej uchu a pobozkal jej ušný lalôčik. Potom si ho dal do úst a cmúľal ho, hovoriac: „Toto je obočie."

Zasmiala sa znova a povedala: „To je ušný lalôčik."

„Oh, správne, to je dobré, že si taká múdra," povedal, olizujúc vnútrajšok jej ucha. Posunul sa rukami nadol po jej rukách a povedal: „Tieto dve hojdajúce veci na boku tvojho tela sa volajú ruky." Uchopil obe ruky a pritiahol si ich k ústam, bozkávajúc každý prst a hovoriac medzi bozkami „toto sú tvoje ruky, a tvoj prst," zastavil sa kvôli ďalšiemu bozku. „Sú také užitočné na mnoho vecí."

Pomyslela si, že sa roztopí. V spodnej časti brucha sa jej vznietil oheň, ktorý teraz svojím spôsobom presvetľoval celú jej nervovú sústavu. Zložil ruky nadol a dotkol sa spodnej časti jej svetra, vytiahol jej ho cez hlavu a ona nepovedala nič, aby ho zastavila.

Položil ruky na jej ramená a povedal: „Toto sú tvoje ramená, viem, že ich dôverne poznáš, pretože držia hore tú tvoju obrovskú hlavu," a pobozkal jej jedno plece a potom druhé. Stále mala na sebe pletenú košeľu s dlhými rukávmi. Ale to nezabránilo predstavivosti. Prešiel poza ňu a keď kráčal, položil jeden ukazovák na stred jej hrude a nakreslil imaginárnu čiaru od jej hrudnej kosti, cez plece až do stredu jej chrbta.

Tým istým prstom prešiel dole jej dlhou chrbticou a nazad hore. Zachvela sa. Naklonil sa k nej, jeho pevné telo vedľa jej chrbta, znova jej pobozkal rameno a povedal: „Toto sa moja drahá volá chrbtica. Niektorým ľuďom chýba, ale tebe nie." Tým istým ukazovákom ako predtým pokračoval v ceste okolo nej, tentoraz začal na jej chrbte a nakreslil prstom čiaru okolo jej druhého ramena a skončil znova na jej hrudi. Vyzliekol si sveter cez hlavu a nechal ho pripojiť sa k jej na zemi. Stál tam len v tričku s krátkymi rukávmi na vrchnej časti trupu. Uvažoval ako ďaleko by mu dovolila zájsť. Čoskoro na to príde.

Spustil sa na kolená a jej oči sa doširoka otvorili. Čo robí? Položil obe svoje ruky na jej pás. Jeho ruky sa skoro mohli dotknúť jedna druhej, keď objal jej pás.

„Toto je tvoj pás a toto sú tvoje boky," jeho ruky sa zosunuli nižšie. Pokračoval smerom nadol k jej stehnám. Povedal: „Toto sú tvoje stehná, o ktorých som si istý, že sú pod týmito džínsami mliečne bledé." Pohol svojimi rukami smerom k jej lýtkam a povedal: „Toto sú tvoje lýtka, ktoré musím povedať, som vždy obdivoval, dokonca aj v tvojich bielych podkolienkach." Znova sa postavil a privinul jej telo svojimi rukami. Prešiel dole jej chrbtom, až k jej vyčnievajúcemu zadku, odpočívajúc zľahka na jej krivkách a povedal: „Správny názov pre toto je zadok. Viem, že je to zábavné slovo, ale v tomto mi musíš dôverovať." Pozrel sa jej do tváre, snažiac sa vylúštiť jej výraz. Hrýzla si spodnú peru tak silne, že sa bál, že bude mať modrinu.

„Dovoľ mne," povedal, zdvihnúc svoju ruku k jej ústam a prešiel jej palcom po pere predtým, než zohol hlavu a jemne jej kusol do pery tam, kde sa práve pohrýzla. Podlomili sa jej kolená. Rozhodol sa využiť výhodu jej slabých kolien a jemne ju zložil na kopu kabátov. Sadol si vedľa nej a položil jej ruku na brucho, jeho druhá ruka ho podopierala, pretože sa o ňu opieral.

„Toto je tvoj žalúdok. Je veľmi plochý, so slabým vydutím, tu" a jeho ruku sa posunula trochu nižšie. Pozrel sa jej do tváre, mala zatvorené oči. Nevedel, čo to znamená. Pobozkal ju ešte raz. Olizol jej pery, dookola jej kútikov a potom vložil svoj jazyk do jej úst a vyhľadal jazykom jej jazyk. Zdvihol hlavu nazad a povedal: „Toto bol tvoj sladký, sladučký jazyk. Tvoj jazyk skutočne zbožňujem," a pobozkal ju znova. Bol vzrušený. Uvedomoval si, že to môže cítiť na svojej bedrovej kosti. Mala ťažkosti s dýchaním. Nikdy predtým nedovolila žiadnemu chlapcovi robiť jej tieto veci. Bolo to báječné a čudné súčasne. Vedela, že by ho mala zastaviť, ale chcela vedieť, čo bude robiť ďalej. Zastaví ho neskôr, možno.

**_Lekcia anatómie, pokračovanie:_**

Prestal ju na chvíľu bozkávať, keď sa jeho telo oprelo vedľa nej a jeho oči zablúdili k vypukline jej pŕs. Dýchala tak ťažko, že každý vzostup a pokles jej pŕs privolávali jeho pozornosť k ich existencii. Zobral svoju ruku, ktorá bola stále na jej žalúdku a prešiel prstami nahor do stredu jej hrude, čím spôsobil, že sa zachichotala. „Sme štekliví, Grangerová?" zasmial sa, na okamžik zabudnúc na lekciu anatómie a pošteklil jej rebrá svojou rukou. Pritiahla si nohy k telu a nahlas sa zasmiala. Doširoka sa usmial. Bol čas pokračovať.

Vzal ukazovák a nakreslil s ním čiaru najprv pod pravým prsníkom a potom pod ľavým. „Toto sú zázračné výtvory, s toľkým využitím a volajú sa prsia," povedal. Hermiona sa mu pozerala priamo do tváre. On sa pozeral na svoj ukazovák. Podržal dlaňou jej ľavý prsník, na čo sa ona do seba vtiahla náhly príjem vzduchu, čo jeho pozornosť pritiahlo okamžite k jej tvári. Zase ju pobozkal, stále objímajúc jej prsník, ale ešte nepohnúc rukou.

Jeho ruka začala masírovať jej prsník a povedal: „Dotkol sa ťa tu niekedy niekto?" Dúfal, že povie nie, pretože to bude vzrušujúcejšie. Záporne odpovedala, čo bolo to, čo chcel, tak pokračoval. Objal jej pravý prsník, posunul svoj palec na bradavku a pošúchal sem a tam. Dokonca cez vrstvy odevu a podprsenku cítil, že sa vzpriamili. Chcel sa ich dotknúť, bozkávať ich a vlastniť ich. Začal sa posúvať rukou pod jej košeľu, kým jej bozkával krk. Bol skoro pri pravej vyvýšenine, keď posunula svoju ruku a zrazu sa posadila.

„Prepáč, naozaj, ja," mrmlala, keď hľadala svoj sveter. Vzal jej sveter z rúk a zatlačil ju nie príliš jemne nazad na chrbát. Keď nie je na toto pripravená, tak môže počkať. Čakal by na ňu navždy. Dopekla, už jej povedal, že ju miluje. Musela vedieť, že je to pravda. Ale ona mu to ešte nepovedala. Nebola na to ešte pripravená, predpokladal.

Položil jej ruku na plece, aby ju udržal dole, a ona skutočne vyzerala vydesená. Zmenší jej strach, prinajmenšom zatiaľ. „Je to v poriadku, Grangerová, naša lekcia anatómie sa skončila." Znova ju pobozkal a nechal svoju ruku na jej ramene. Pobozkal jej oči, potom nos a potom každé líce. Pobozkal jej pery ešte raz a potom povedal: „Mám len smäd po vedomostiach, ale ak si myslíš, že na tento deň je naša lekcia dokončená, potom je to pre mňa fajn. Nebudem na teba naliehať, ale je niečo, čo by si sa rada naučila o mužskej anatómii? Bude mi potešením sa ti prispôsobiť," povedal so šelmovským úsmevom. Nemohla si pomôcť, aby sa neusmiala. Pritiahol si ju nad seba, takže teraz bola na jeho hrudi a on na chrbte. Pobozkala ho dlho, s rukou jemne na jeho hrudi.

„Možno by som sa vrátila k tebe na ďalšiu," zasmiala sa.

„Kedy?" spýtal sa.

„Vážne chceš po mne, aby som ti povedala kedy?" zasmiala sa znovu.

„Áno, som taký typ študenta. Rád by som si to naplánoval do môjho denného rozvrhu. Nazvem to Lekcia anatómie číslo 2, keďže toto bolo číslo jedna."

Oprela hlavu o jeho hruď a potom ju zdvihla nazad, pozrela na neho a povedala vo všetkej vážnosti: „Vieš, že som panna, že?". Vyzerala tak v rozpakoch, že sa začervenala. Dovolil jej odtlačiť sa od neho a potom obaja sedeli v stajni bok po boku.

„Viem to," povedal potichu, hrajúc sa s kúskom sena. Vedel, že je to pre ňu ťažký rozhovor.

„Len som sa chcela uistiť, že to vieš," povedala, pozerajúc sa na podlahu. Prečo to povedala? Povedala to, pretože po ňom chcela, aby ju nechal samu? Povedala to, pretože chcela, aby s tým niečo urobil?

„Grangerová, pozri sa na mňa," povedal, položiac jeden prst pod jej bradu. „Dohodneme sa. Viem, že som ti už povedal, že ťa milujem, a milujem ťa, ale keď ty budeš pripravená povedať mi, že ma miluješ, tak potom budeme pokračovať v tomto rozhovore. Dovtedy to necháme tak, dobre?" Postavil sa a ponúkol jej ruku.

Pozrela sa na jeho nohy a zdalo sa, že si jeho natiahnutú ruku neuvedomuje. Povedala potichu: „Myslela som, že už som ti to povedala." Klesol pred ňou na kolená.

„Hermiona, iba dvaja ľudia mi doteraz povedali, že ma milujú a obaja sú teraz vo väzení. Takže si myslím, že by som si pamätal, keby si mi to povedala," povedal, keď sa jej pozeral priamo do očí, jej ruky stále v jeho.

Zdvihla sa na kolená a hodila sa mu okolo krku a povedala potichu do jeho ucha: „Draco Malfoy, tak veľmi ťa milujem!" Nemohol skrotiť svoju radosť. Postavil sa, zdvihol ju spolu s ním a zatočil sa s ňou dokola.

„Preboha, Grangerová, mala si mi to povedať už dávno," a pobozkal ju znovu.

„Chceš mať 'ten' rozhovor hneď?" spýtala sa zamyslene.

„Netreba, máme čas na to, aby sme sa porozprávali, miluješ ma a to je to najdôležitejšie," povedal, tesne ju držiac. Hermiona Grangerová povedala Dracovi Malfoyovi, že ho miluje a svet sa nezrútil. To sa nikdy neprestanú diať zázraky?


	13. Časť XIII

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/13/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť XIII.**_

_**Kto povedal čo o kom?**_

„... a potom chlapík hovorí: Nie, povedal som, že to bol troll!" povedal Dean, dokončiac pointu k veľmi prostopašnému vtipu.

Všetci ôsmaci sa zasmiali. Všetci boli v ich spoločenskej miestnosti, oslavovali. Práve dokončili svoje písomné predbežné skúšky, semester skončil a oficiálne sa začali zimné prázdniny. Všetci tí, čo odchádzali domov na prázdniny, odchádzali zajtra. Ak toto nebol dôvod na oslavu, tak potom žiaden iný dôvod neexistoval.

Hermiona sa smiala spolu s ostatnými, ale nie tak celkom tomu venovala pozornosť. Práve čítala list od matky a otca. Boli sklamaní, že ich nepríde pozrieť na Vianoce, ale povedali, že chápu, že chce vidieť svojich priateľov. Cítila sa vinne. Naozaj chcela vidieť svojich rodičov, pretože jej tak veľmi chýbali a k tomu im ešte aj klamala. Povedala im, že chce ísť na Vianoce do Brloha.

Tiež dostala list od Harryho. Ľutoval, že ostáva v škole a nepríde do Brloha. Musela klamať Ronovi a Harrymu tiež. Povedala im, že potrebuje zostať v škole kvôli štúdiu. Odložila list rodičov vedľa Harryho listu a cítila sa veľmi depresívne. Pozrela sa krížom cez miestnosť, kde na konci gauča sedel Malfoy a čítal knihu. Dokonca sa ani nesnažil pripojiť k zábave. Bol spokojný s tým, že len počúval. Rád by sa bol pripojil, ale pravdepodobne by nebol vítaný. Už to bolo dosť, že bol schopný s nimi všetkými sedieť v jednej miestnosti. Nestaral sa o to, rozhodne.

Pozrel sa na Hermionu, ktorá už najmenej po štvrtý krát čítala svoje listy. Pozrela nahor; zacítila, že sa na ňu pozerá. Pozrela sa na neho, usmiala sa, ale potom zdvihla oči a uvidela, že ich Terry sleduje. Pozrel sa na Hermionu a potom na Draca. Pozrela sa nazad na listy.

Terry pobozkal Padmu na líce a vstal z druhého gauča. Zapol nejakú hudbu a každý začal tancovať. Prišiel k Hermioninej stoličke a povedal: „Vyzeráš dnes večer smutná. Očakáva sa od nás, že budeme oslavovať."

Len pokrčila plecami. Zobral jej listy z ruky a povedal: „Už si čítala dosť, poď tancovať." Zatriasla hlavou. Nahol sa dolu, bližšie k nej, čím získal Malfoyovu pozornosť. Terry povedal: „Počúvaj Hermiona, povedal by som, že ti chýba byť s Dracom. Tak len choď a požiadaj ho o tanec. Pomer sa s ním. Každý by vám povedal, že si vzájomne chýbate. Neviem, kvôli čomu ste sa vlastne rozišli, ale sú Vianoce ako vieš."

Hermiona si pomyslela, že Terry je taký milý. Keby len vedel. Ale mohla by to byť dobrá zámienka. Povedala: „Choď mu povedať to isté a ak on bude chcieť tancovať so mnou, tak ja budem tancovať s ním." V duchu sa usmiala, keď jej Terry sklonený k nej pobozkal ruku a odkráčal k Malfoyovi. Sadol si na gauč vedľa Draca, vymenili si pár slov a Hermiona vedela, čo bude nasledovať. Draco odložil knihu nabok stola, postavil sa a prišiel k nej.

Povedal, pretože všetci počúvali (pretože všetky uši na ňom viseli): „Tu pán Boot si myslí, že by sme mali nechať minulosť minulosťou a pomeriť sa, pretože koniec– koncov sú Vianoce. Pán Boot tiež hovorí, že Padma povedala Nevillovi, ktorý povedal Lune, ktorá to povedala Deanovi, že sme veľmi pekný pár." Zdvihol pobavene na ňu obočie. „Myslím, že si myslia, že by sme si mali zatancovať," dokončil.

Usmiala sa, prvý úsmev, čo nedokázala skryť, a povedala: „Oh, vážne?" Vzala ho za ruku a keď začala pomalá melódia, začali tancovať.

Hermiona si oprela hlavu o jeho rameno a on držal obe jej ruky vo svojich. Kolísali sa podľa hudby a Hermiona povedala: „Toto nám nepomôže zistiť, kto poslal tie odkazy," a pozrela na neho.

„Ten hajzel," povedal Draco.

„Sú Vianoce," pokarhala ho.

„Oh, myslel som, ten hajzel a šťastné a veselé," zasmial sa, keď to povedala a potom dodal: „Okrem toho nám toto možno pomôže vyhnať tú osobu z úkrytu. Je to úplne posledná noc a tak sa možno dostaneme na kobylku tomu, kto je za to zodpovedný."

„Nezáleží ti na tom, len ma chceš mať blízko pri sebe," povedala.

„Ty si taká domýšľavá, pretože ja sa vôbec nestarám o to, či ťa mám blízko pri sebe, toto všetko je len kvôli tomu dôvodu," predstieral.

„Tomu dôvodu," zopakovala a prevrátila očami.

Tento príjemný okamih medzi nimi nakoniec uplynul a začala rýchlejšia pieseň. Draco povedal: „Na takéto niečo odmietam tancovať," sadol si nazad, zdvihol knihu a nechal Hermionu na tanečnom parkete, ale žmurkol na ňu predtým, než si začal čítať.

Hermiona si išla tiež sadnúť, ale prišiel k nej Justin a povedal: „Zatancuješ si so mnou, Hermiona?"

Tak si zatancovala tanec s Justinom, ďalší s Deanom a jeden s Nevillom. Išla si zobrať ďatelinové pivo z rohu miestnosti a uvidela ako k nej prichádza Michael. Dúfala, že sa ju nechystá požiadať o tanec. Nie kvôli tomu, že by jej bol stále odporný, ale kvôli tomu, že už bola unavená.

„Hermiona, šťastné a veselé," povedal a podal jej malú červenú pančuchu. Pozrela sa do pančuchy a v nej bola cukrová palička a pozdrav. Všimla si, že ich rozdával každému. Usmiala sa a povedala: „Ďakujem ti." Vybalila z obalu cukrovú paličku a sadla si na vrch stola, upreto ju olizovala, keď Draco prišiel späť k nej.

„To vyzerá dobre," povedal zvodne.

„Nedal ti tiež cukrovú paličku?" spýtala sa.

„Áno, ale ja som nehovoril o sladkosti!" Položil ruky z každej strany jej nôh a povedal: „Želám si, aby v tejto chvíli bolo nad našimi hlavami imelo, práve teraz." Hermiona sa pozrela hore, keď tak urobil Draco a on povedal: „Páni, som zvedavý, kto ho tam dal?" Nad nimi bolo skutočne imelo. Akoby to súčasne spozorovala celá miestnosť, pretože každý začal kričať a pískať. „Pobozkaj ju!" a „Imelo!" bolo počuť z chodby.

Hermiona sa začervenala a pozrela sa na svoje kolená. Nemala vo zvyku bozkávať sa pred davom ľudí. Pozrela sa do jeho bridlicovo šedých očí a povedala: „Radšej ma pobozkaj Draco, pretože nechceme, aby nás dostali Narglovia," pozrela na Lunu a povedala: „Nie je tak, Luna?"

„Oh, Draco, Hermiona má pravdu," vložila sa do toho Luna.

Draco zatriasol hlavou a perami vyslovil slovo 'bláznivá', ale naklonil sa bližšie, s rukami stále z každej strany jej nôh, a jemne ju pobozkal na pery, dosť na to, aby ich pochválili spolužiaci. Keby Draco, Hermiona a ostatní venovali pozornosť niečomu inému ako bozku, boli by si všimli úškľabok osoby, ktorá zodvihla Hermionine listy a vložila si ich do vrecka.

_**Prvý deň prázdnin:**_

Hermiona si privstala, aby stihla Nevilla, Deana a Lunu. Namierila si to do Veľkej Siene na raňajky, a uvidela osamoteného Malfoya sediaceho s kávou a toastom. „Ahoj," povedala a sadla si k nemu.

Naklonil sa k nej, aby ju pobozkal, ale ona sa odtiahla dozadu. „Hej, myslel som, že zase spolu chodíme?" spýtal sa.

„Zase? Veď sme dokonca neboli ani rozídení," pripomenula.

„Na chvíľu sme boli," pripomenul jej.

„Ja viem, a stále mi je to ľúto," povedala.

„Tak zavri ústa a pobozkaj ma," povedala nízkym tónom.

Pobozkala ho a potom znovu povedala: „Ospravedlňujem sa, za všetko."

Sklonila hlavu a on jej položil ukazovák pod bradu a povedal: „Nie je treba sa ospravedlňovať, len prosím, daj mi ešte jeden bozk na dobré ráno."

Pomyslela si, že vyzerá tak rozkošne, tak sa naklonila a znova ho pobozkala. Práve vtedy vošli Terry a Padma, ruka v ruke a Terry povedal: „Áno, ľudkovia, nemusíte mi ďakovať, napriek tomu, že ja sám som Hermionu a Draca dal znovu dokopy," poklepal Dracovi po chrbte a stisol Hermione rameno.

Padma sa zasmiala a povedala: „Neprišli sme sa sem chvastať, vážne, len sme vám obom prišli povedať dovidenia a zaželať šťastné a veselé."

„Kedy odchádzaš na prázdniny, Hermiona?" spýtal sa Terry. „Nejdeš vlakom ako my ostatní?"

„Nie, odchádzam až zajtra," zaklamala Hermiona. Zase sa cítila nepríjemne kvôli tomu, že musela klamať.

Dvojica odišla a Hermiona si vzala a odhryzla z Dracovho toastu. Zachytil jej ruku a povedal: „Mám pre nás tak veľa naplánovaného na týchto pár týždňov." Hermiona sa rukou dotkla jeho pier.

„Nezabúdaj, že potrebujeme tiež urobiť nejakú detektívnu prácu," pripomenula. Tak sa stále držala pri zemi, pomyslel si, keď si zobral svoj kúsok chleba z jej rúk a vložil si ho celý do úst.

Keď skončili raňajky a väčšina študentov už odišla, Draco sa spýtal Hermiony, či by sa nechcela ísť von prejsť. Pripomenula mu, že je zima a sneží, ale spýtal sa jej, kde je jej zmysel pre dobrodružstvo. Pripomenula mu, že mala dosť dobrodružstva naposledy a to jej vydrží do konca života. Potom mu povedala, aby šiel hore a zobral ich kabáty a klobúky. Vybehol hore, nadšený takmer ako dieťa na Vianoce.

Vrátil sa dole a stretol sa s ňou pri vchodových dverách. Sotva lapal dych. Povedala: „Zdá sa, že ste z formy, mladý muž," a štuchla ho do boku. Zachytil jej prst, vložil si ho do úst a pohrýzol ju. Zamračila sa a nazvala ho škaredým menom, z ktorého bol šokovaný, že ho dokonca taká poriadna, mladá žena ako Hermiona Grangerová pozná.

Vyšli von, kde bolo mrazivo. Pozemky boli pokryté bielou pokrývkou, ktorá takmer oslepovala. Kamkoľvek išli, svet sa leskol v krištáľovom úžase. Nádhera tej zimnej krajiny divov v kombinácii s udalosťami zo včera večera, dávala Dracovi a Hermione druhú nádej na spoločný život.

Hermiona sa dotkla Dracovej ruky. Pozrel sa nadol na svoju ruku v jej a zacítil takú radosť, že si bol istý tým, že mu srdce vyskočí z hrude. „Povedz mi Hermiona, ešte ľutuješ, že si nešla domov na Vianoce?" spýtal sa.

„Samozrejme, moji rodičia mi veľmi chýbajú, ale problém je, že si nie som istá, či by som mohla ísť domov a chovať sa ako šťastná malá Hermiona a nepovedať im nič, čo sa tu deje. Tak veľmi som sa snažila uchrániť ich pred týmto svetom, tak skutočne nemôžem dovoliť, aby vedeli, čo sa tu práve teraz deje. Kvôli tomu je lepšie, že tu zostávam," zamrmlala, jej hlas takmer zmĺkol, keď dodala: „Tak sa mi cnie."

„Mne sa tiež cnie za mojou matkou a otcom," priznal sa. Pozrela sa na neho a usmiala sa. Jej úsmev sa zdal byť taký žiarivý ako sneh, ktorý pokrýval pozemky, po ktorých kráčali. Jej úsmev rozžiaril celú jej tvár. Skutočne miloval jej úsmev.

„Čo chceš na Vianoce?" spýtala sa Draca.

„Mier a pokoj všetkých ľuďom," povedal so zachichotaním a dodal: „Jéminé, nedokázal som ani toto jedno povedať s vážnou tvárou, že?" Zasmiala sa tiež.

Potom sa jej opýtal: „A čo ty, maličká, čo je tvoje najvrúcnejšie želanie tieto Vianoce?"

Zahryzla si do pery a zamyslela sa na chvíľu. Povedala: „Len by som chcela byť šťastná, ale naproti tomu nechceme to my všetci... Šťastie je v súčasnosti skôr zriedkavé a veľmi ťažko zaslúžené."

„Budem sa snažiť, aby si našla svoje šťastie, keď budem môcť," povedal, keď prestal kráčať. Zohol sa, nastaviac svoju tvár vedľa jej, tak blízko, že si pomyslela, že ju chce pobozkať. Povedal: „Koľko stojí v súčasnosti šťastie, pretože mám obmedzený príjem peňazí," potom ju pobozkal na líce.

„Oh, vážne, koľko je tvoj príjem?" vyzvala ho.

„Bez žartov, vážne to chceš vedieť?" spýtal sa. Bude šokovaná. Dostával veľmi veľký týždenný príjem.

Povedala: „Nie, myslím, že to nechcem vedieť. Keby si mi to povedal, potom by to možno vyzeralo, že ťa milujem len pre tvoje peniaze."

„A teraz ma miluješ pre niečo iné ako peniaze?" spýtal sa, snažiac sa o to, aby to neznelo horlivo. Žartoval, ale nie celkom. Prečo ho milovala?

Začala sa znovu prechádzať, ťahajúc ho za jeho ruku a povedala: „Počkaj až na Vianoce a zistíš, ako veľmi ťa ľúbim."

„Ach, hej prekvapenia, milujem prekvapenia," povedal Draco s krivým úškľabkom.

„Mal by si mať pre mňa dobrý darček, pretože ja som za všetky darčeky," povedala Hermiona uštipačne.

Draco povedal: „Tiež si budeš musieť počkať a uvidíš."

Hermione tieklo z nosa a tvár mala červenú od vetra. Vedel, že jej je zima. Napriek tomu, že povedala, že nachladnutie spôsobujú vírusy, nebol si tým taký istý. Nechcel, aby znova ochorela, hlavne keď mal tak veľa plánov na ich prázdniny. Začal s ňou kráčať nazad k hradu. Keď sa dostali takmer k hlavnému nádvoriu, zdvihol hlavu a uvidel dosť veľký špicatý cencúľ, ktorý visel z rohu hradu pri predných dverách.

Vyskočil a zrazil ho dolu, kde sa na studenej zemi rozprskol na stovky malých kúskov. „Oh, aká škoda, bol taký krásny. Je škoda zničiť niečo také krásne," povedala Hermiona.

Pomyslel si, že to, čo povedala, bolo výstižnejšie a pravdivejšie, než sama vedela. Cítil to úplne rovnako. Pomyslel si, že je nádherná, a prisahal, že nikto nezničí ich dvoch alebo to, čo mali.

_**Čin teroru:**_

Poobede Draco a Hermiona leňošili v prázdnej spoločenskej miestnosti. Práve sa vrátili z prechádzky a posadili sa na jeden z gaučov. Chvíľu sa rozprávali, hovorili si príbehy z detstva, spoločné nádeje a sny do budúcnosti. Hermiona zaspievala Dracovi niekoľko muklovských vianočných piesní, ktoré ho rozosmiali. Smial sa na piesňach a na jej speve. Hermiona mu povedala, že by mali ísť pohľadať ich vlastný vianočný stromček a umiestniť ho v spoločenskej miestnosti. Sľúbil jej, že to urobia hneď ráno.

Draco šiel dole a priniesol nejaký obed, ktorý tiež zjedli na gauči. Okrem občasného vstávania na toaletu, takmer vôbec neopustili celý deň gauč. Hermiona dvakrát vstala, aby pohľadala listy, ktoré dostala od rodičov a Harryho. Nemohla si spomenúť, či ich odniesla včera večer nazad do izby, pretože všetko prehľadala predtým než šla do postele, tak jej došlo, že ich zabudla v spoločenskej miestnosti. Ale aj keď prehľadala celú spoločenskú miestnosť, stále ich nemohla nájsť. Draco ju uistil, že jej ich čoskoro pomôže nájsť.

Mali práve bozkávaciu chvíľu, keď ju Hermiona zase prerušila. Zatlačila ho od nej a povedala: „Dáme si prestávku, chcem ísť do soviarne skôr než bude tma. Potrebujem mojím rodičom poslať ich vianočný darček a mám pozdravy pre Weasleyovcov a Harryho." Postavila sa a rozbehla sa do jej izby. Draco chvíľu zostal na gauči, potom sa postavil a išiel za ňou do jej izby. Predtým než spravil pár krokov, uvidel Hermionu ako beží smerom k nemu s výrazom hrôzy na tvári. Vbehla mu do rúk a okamžite schovala tvár v jeho objatí. „Oh! Draco!" zjojkla.

Pevne ju zovrel a povedal: „Čo sa dopekla deje? Povieš mi?" Pustil ju a išiel smerom k jej izbe. Zostala vzadu, stojac v strede spoločenskej miestnosti.

Vošiel do izby a bol zhnusený, tým čo uvidel. Celá izba bola zničená. Posteľná bielizeň bola potrhaná, perie vytrhnuté z vankúšov, knihy roztrhané, rámy obrazov zničené a oblečenie rozpárané. Na stene bol jednoduchý odkaz: „_Varovali sme ťa, teraz zaplatíš!" _

Bežal nazad chodbou a videl, že vyzerá tak smutne, až to lámalo srdce. Neplakala, ale celá sa triasla. Bola v šoku. Obehol ju a zamieril na koniec chodby, k svojej izbe. Otvoril dvere, vydýchol a potom ich prudko zavrel, predtým než mohla čokoľvek uvidieť. Ani jej nedovolí vojsť tam. Pokúsila sa otvoriť dvere a on zakričal: „Nie!". Odviedol ju do spoločenskej miestnosti a povedal: „Máš svoj prútik so sebou?". Prikývla. Povedal: „Vytiahni ho a počkaj ma tu, nechoď do mojej izby za žiadnych okolností." Rozbehol sa po chodbe. Išiel priamo do kancelárie riaditeľky.

O dve hodiny neskôr, Hermiona a Draco sedeli v kancelárii profesorky McGonagallovej. Už zavolala na ministerstvo, ktoré vyslalo niekoľko aurorov, aby to vyšetrili. Bola nahnevaná, že jej nepovedali o nedávnych udalostiach a o posledných listoch. Dlho im to nevyčítala, vidiac, že sú už dosť bez seba. Navrhla im, že každý zostane v jednej izbe ich spolužiakov až kým škriatkovia nedajú do poriadku ich izby. Ospravedlnila sa im a povedala im, aby držali stráž.

Draco držal Hermionu za ruku celú cestu nadol do Veľkej Siene. Rozhodli sa, že si dajú večeru, a pokúsia sa vymyslieť, čo urobia ďalej.

Malfoy bol v šoku nad tým, čo uvidel v izbe Hermiony, ale to bolo nič oproti tomu, čo uvidel vo svojej. Mohol len dúfať, že ho nepožiada, aby jej povedal, čo videl. Bola to verná kópia jej izby, okrem odkazu na stene. Len odkaz bol veľmi odlišný. Ten odkaz hovoril: „_Humusáčka zomrie a je to tvoja chyba." _Akoby to nebolo dosť zlé, bola tam mŕtva vydra, zviera, ktorého podobu mal Hermionin patronus. Bola bez hlavy a stiahnutá z kože. Chcelo sa mu zvracať, len čo si na to pomyslel.

Táto osoba sa s tým vážne pohrala. Len nechápal, kedy mali čas toto všetko urobiť. Boli na prízemí dosť dlho na raňajkách a obe ich izby boli v poriadku, keď vybehol po kabáty a rukavice kvôli prechádzke a všetci študenti už vtedy odišli. Potom sa Draco a Hermiona vrátili rovno do spoločenskej miestnosti, ale Dracova izba bola hneď vedľa nej. Keby sa to stalo potom, čo sa vrátili na poschodie, určite by niečo začuli.

Pozrel sa na dievča, ktoré sedelo oproti nemu za stolom a rozhodol sa. Keby to mala byť posledná vec, čo urobí, bude ju chrániť, a prinúti osobu, ktorá toto urobila, zaplatiť. Určite zaplatí.


	14. Časť XIV

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/14/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť XIV.**_

_**Ten, kto ma sleduje:**_

Potom, čo sa najedli, išli Hermiona a Draco hore. Nechcela ísť do svojich spální, tobôž ísť niekam blízko jej izby. Ministerstvo dookola školy umiestnilo aurorov. Riaditeľka povedala Dracovi a Hermione, aby sa už viac nehrali na amatérskych detektívov. Majú nechať na auroroch, aby sa postarali o všetko, čo s tým súviselo. Draco povedal nové heslo, aby ich pustil do ich chodby a vošiel do vchodu, ale Hermiona sa zastavila. „Nechcem tam ísť," povedala. Rozumel tomu.

„Kam chceš ísť?" spýtal sa. Zobral by ju kamkoľvek.

„Nemôžeme ísť na Manor?" spýtala sa.

To nečakal. Nechcel tam ísť. Radšej by zostal tu, s démonmi zo súčasnosti, než byť tam s duchmi minulosti. „Budeme tu v bezpečí. Máme nové heslo a naokolo striehnu aurori. No tak, Grangerová, vojdime. Nenechaj ich vyhrať." Vzal ju za ruku a potiahol ju cez portrét.

Šla pomaly za ním, stále ho držala za ruku. Najprv prešli okolo jej izby. Profesorka McGonagallová pripravila pre Hermionu na noc izbu Padmy. Bola dvoje dverí od jej izby. Draco zostane v Nevillovej, ktorá bola oproti cez chodbu. Škriatkovia stále pracovali na tom, aby dali ich izby znova do poriadku a snažili sa zachrániť, čo mohli z ich majetku, ale nebolo toho veľa. Draco už poslal objednávku na nové učebnice pre nich oboch. Taktiež poslal sovu jednému zo škriatkov na panstve, aby mu poslal nejaké oblečenie a osobné veci. Tiež im dal zoznam vecí, aby ich kúpili pre Hermionu. Oblečenie, spodné prádlo, toaletné potreby atď.

„Mali by sme ísť do spoločenskej miestnosti. Profesorka McGonagallová povedala, že povie škriatkom, aby nám tam dali veci. Poďme sa pozrieť, čo dokázali zachrániť z našich izieb," povedal Draco. Hermiona nesúhlasne zatriasla hlavou.

„Kašlem na to. Nechcem odtiaľ nič," povedala. Oprela sa o stenu, potom sa zošuchla a sadla si na podlahu.

Vyzerala ako malé stratené dievčatko, ktoré nemôže nájsť cestu domov. Pripomenula mu to dievčatko na portréte vo vchode. Kľakol si vedľa nej a povedal: „Nebude ti vadiť, ak sa pôjdem pozrieť?"

Vzdychla si a povedala: „Nie, choď, budem v Padminej izbe. Postavila sa a pomaly prešla do Padminej izby. Keď kráčala, rukou sa dotýkala steny. Otvorila pomaly dvere, možno sa obávala toho, čo nájde vo vnútri a potom si sadla na posteľ. Len tam tak sedela. Zdrevenela.

Draco išiel do spoločenskej miestnosti. Niekoľko ich vecí bolo na stole. Škriatkovia dokázali využiť mágiu, aby opravili nábytok a posteľnú bielizeň, tak tie veci zostali v ich izbe. Neskôr sa pôjde pozrieť do svojej izby, aby videl, ako ju dokázali vyčistiť. Prehrnul sa nejakými šperkmi, museli byť Hermionine, a uvidel pár obrázkov, ktoré boli tiež jej. On tu v škole vlastne nemal veľa osobných predmetov, tak nemal veľa vecí, ktoré potrebovali zachrániť. Zobral Hermionine veci, vložil ich do krabice, ktorá stála na stole, a zobral ich do Padminej izby. Položil krabicu na podlahu a posadil sa vedľa nej. Oprela sa o jeho rameno a rukou ho objala okolo krku.

„Chcem ísť domov," povedala. „Vždy som Rokfort považovala za svoj domov, ale už tomu tak nie je. Chcem napísať mojím rodičom a povedať im, že nakoniec na prázdniny prídem. Pôjdeš so mnou hore do soviarne? Mám strach tam ísť sama. Nie som si istá ako zvládnem celú tú cestu do Austrálie, ale dokonca aj keď budem musieť ísť muklovským lietadlom, tak ním pôjdem."

Nechcel, aby tam išla. Bude mu chýbať a bude sa bez nej cítiť strašne sám, ale tu nešlo o neho. Toto si nikdy predtým neuvedomil. Vždy bol veľmi sebecký, ale vďaka Hermione sa konečne naučil byť nesebecký. Pomôže jej ísť domov.

Draco povedal: „Možno pán Weasley môže pre teba zariadiť medzinárodné prenášadlo. Nezniesol by som, keby si musela ísť muklovským lietadlom sama, a bude to veľmi dlhá cesta. Hneď by sme mu mali napísať. Som si istý, že tu na stole má Padma nejaké pergameny." Zdvihol sa, aby pohľadal pergameny a brko.

„Draco," Hermiona sa postavila a chytila ho za ruku. „Nechcem ísť sama. Chcem, aby si išiel so mnou. Chcem tým povedať, že chcem, aby sme my dvaja šli domov."

Čo tým myslela? Chcela od neho, aby išiel s ňou? Čo by si jej rodičia pomysleli? Povedala im niekedy niečo o ňom? Všetky tie roky, určite hovorila rodičom o tom, ako do nej zapáral a trápil ju, alebo ako ju nazýval humusáčkou a teraz chcela, aby šiel domov s ňou.

„Povedala si svojím rodičom niečo o mne?" spýtal sa obozretne.

„Nuž, povedala som, že s niekým chodím," povedala.

„Chcel som povedať, počas tých rokov, spomenula si ma niekedy?" Chcel, aby mu porozumela, ale bolo pre neho ťažké sa na to spýtať.

Porozumela a povedala: „Oh, Malfoy, nebuď taký hlúpy. Povedala som ti, že som vždy udržovala tieto dva svety od seba oddelené. Naozaj nevedia o ničom. Obľúbia si ťa. Sú to báječní ľudia a ja nemôžem ísť domov bez teba."

Hermiona chcela ísť domov, ale doma bola s Malfoyom, takže ak s ňou nepôjde, ostane tu. Zase si pomyslela na Rokfort ako na domov. Bolo to len pred pár mesiacmi, vo vlaku, ktorým sem prichádzala, keď mala pocit, že konečne prichádza domov, ale teraz nevedela, čo si myslieť. Teraz si uvedomila, že domov je tam, kde je jej srdce a jej srdce bolo s Dracom.

Sadla si za Padmin stôl a začala písať list rodičom a pánovi Weasleymu. Draco stále nebol presvedčený o tom, že by mal ísť s ňou, ale sedel na kraji stola a sledoval ju, ako píše list. Na prvom písmene rozliala atrament a otvorila najvrchnejšiu zásuvku, aby vybrala ďalší. Žiaden nevidela, tak otvorila ďalšiu zásuvku. Tam našla viac než len pergamen. Našla niekoľko listov, rovnakých ako tie, čo dostala, na tom istom druhu pergamenu, s tým istým rukopisom.

Zamyslene sa pozrela na listy a vytiahla ich zo zásuvky. Draco povedal: „Čo to máš? Terryho milostné listy Padme?" a zasmial sa.

Podala mu listy, zobral ich a zoskočil zo stola. Okamžite ich spoznal.

„Čo myslíš, že to znamená?" spýtala sa Hermiona. „Myslíš, že ona tiež dostávala listy?"

„Nie, tento jeden je adresovaný tebe," povedal a otvoril list, aby si prečítal, čo je v ňom. „Všetky sú pre teba." Otvoril ostatné, aby ich prezrel a naozaj, bolo tam celkom deväť listov, všetky adresované Hermione a všetky hovorili strašné, vyhrážajúce veci.

Hermiona vstala zo stola tak rýchlo, že prevrhla stoličku. „Musíme ich zobrať aurorom. Niekto ich sem nastrčil, presne tak ako ich nastražili v tvojej izbe," domnievala sa.

„Možno je v tom Padma zapletená," vyhlásil Draco.

„Nie, ona by to nemohla byť. Šesť rokov som bývala s jej sestrou na izbe a poznám ju príliš dobre, toto by neurobila. Aký dôvod by mala?" Hermiona sa začala prechádzať dokola malej izby, potriasajúc hlavou.

Draco začal otvárať ostatné zásuvky, aby pohľadal ďalšie veci.

Hermiona prišla k nemu a zatreskla zásuvky Padminho prádelníka, ktorý práve otvoril a povedala: „Nie, nemôžeme jej prehľadať izbu."

„Ty a Justin ste prehľadali moju izbu; nemala si s tým žiadny morálny problém," pripomenul.

„To bolo kvôli tomu, aby sme dokázali tvoju nevinu," zdôvodnila.

„Možno chcem dokázať Padminu nevinu, napadlo ťa to vôbec?" spýtal sa, hoci nič z toho nebola pravda.

Išiel otvoriť kufor a Hermiona si naň sadla skôr než ho mohol otvoriť.

„Uhni, Grangerová," povedal a postavil sa pred ňu s rukami v bok.

„Nie, nie je to správne, nemám z toho dobrý pocit," vyhlásila. Draco sa zohol, zdvihol ju a vyložil ju na posteľ. Predtým než sa mohla dostať z postele, Draco otvoril kufor. Pozrel sa do kufra, a potom na Hermionu s výrazom rozhorčenia. Hermiona zliezla z postele a postavila sa k nemu. Vo vnútri Padminho kufra boli všetky listy, o ktorých si Hermiona myslela, že celý rok posielala, rovnako ako všetky tie, ktoré by dostala. Hermiona sa zohla, aby sa pozrela do kufra a uvidela dokonca listy, ktoré dostala predvčerom od rodičov a Harryho. Vo vnútri bol tiež perlový náhrdelník, ktorý mala v ten deň na plese, a kniha, o ktorej si myslela, že stratila, kartáč na vlasy, jedno z jej bŕk a niekoľko ďalších vecí, ktoré Hermiona považovala za stratené.

_**Zbaľ všetky svoje starosti a trápenia:**_

Draco začal vyberať z kufra všetko to, čo si myslel, že je Hermionine. Hermiona mu pomáhala hovoriac: „To nie je moje" alebo „to je moje." Keď skončil, vložil všetky jej veci do krabice. Zobral listy a položil ich tiež do krabice. Nezobral to všetko aurorom, hoci to Hermiona očakávala. Vyšiel z Padminej izby s Hermionou v pätách a zobral krabicu do Nevillovej izby. „Obaja tu strávime dnešnú noc, dnešný večer, a potom dúfajme, že do zajtra budú naše izby v pôvodnom stave. Nemyslím si, že teraz treba ísť do Austrálie, jedine pokiaľ by si stále chcela. Koniec koncov budeme v bezpečí, kým sa Padma nevráti z prázdnin."

„Draco, to je v poriadku, môžeme zostať tu, ale stále si myslím, že nie je za to zodpovedná a myslím si, že musíme tieto veci zobrať aurorom." Šla a zdvihla krabicu z Nevillovej postele.

Popadol ju za zápästie a povedal: „Nie, nepovieme to nikomu. Myslím, že tuším, kto je za tým, a keďže súhlasím s tým, že za tým nie je Padma, myslím si, že by sme mali počkať a uvidíme, čo sa ešte stane. Sľubujem, že ťa ochránim." Držal ju za ramená a obdržal prísny pohľad do svojej tváre. Nechápala prečo to nechce dať vedieť aurorom, ale bude rešpektovať jeho priania, aspoň tentoraz. Posadila sa a začala prehľadávať krabicu. Po pätnástich minútach oznámila, že si potrebuje dať sprchu.

„Neviem, či sa im podarilo zachrániť nejaké moje pyžamo alebo nie," povedala. Draco začal prehľadávať Nevillove zásuvky a ona povedala: „Čo je to s tebou, že každému snoríš vo veciach?"

„Snažím sa nájsť niečo, čo by si si mohla obliecť, ale ak chceš ísť nahá, nemám proti tomu nič," povedal, keď nakoniec vytiahol von flanelovú nočnú košeľu a krátkymi nohavicami. „Ty si vezmi spodok a ja si vezmem vrch," povedal s úsmevom.

Vychmatla mu vrch a zamierila k sprchám. Vystrčil hlavu von z dverí a povedal: „Nie, povedal som, že ja si vezmem vrch," ale ona už bola v dievčenskej kúpeľni. Zasmial sa a zamieril k chlapčenskej kúpeľni s flanelovým spodkom v rukách.

Hermiona sa vrátila do Nevillovej izby pred Dracom. Myslel to vážne, keď povedal, že obaja zostanú tu? Čo tým myslel? Naznačoval, že by sa mali 'vyspať spolu' alebo len spať spolu? Hermiona sa rozhodla, že je len jeden spôsob ako to zistiť, a tak hoci bolo len osem hodín, zamierila do Nevillovej postele. Hermiona odkryla prikrývku a vyliezla nahor. Cítila sa absurdne, keď tam len tak ležala. Cítila sa ako šľapka. Chcela z postele vyliezť von, keď Draco zrovna v tej chvíli vošiel do malej izby.

„Ideš do postele alebo z postele, Grangerová?" spýtal sa s potmehúdskym úsmevom. Mal na sebe Nevillove pyžamové nohavice a biele tričko s krátkym rukávom.

„Ja, nuž, bolo mi zima, ale potom ma napadlo, že pôjdem inam a tak som myslela..." zamotávala sa. Kľačala na posteli a prikrývky boli odokryté. Pozrel sa na ňu pohľadom, o ktorom si nebola úplne istá, čo znamená, ale pripadala si ako väčší idiot než kedykoľvek predtým.

Sadol si na posteľ a ona sa vrátila do sediacej pozície. Snažila sa dočiahnuť prikrývky, ale on mal svoju ruku na jej členku, čo zabrzdilo pohyb jej nohy smerom nahor.

„Nemyslel som si, že ma zoberieš vážne, keď som povedal, že tu obaja zostaneme cez noc." Vyhol sa slovu 'spať', pretože spánok bola posledná vec, na ktorú myslel.

„Nezobrala som ťa," zaklamala.

„Iste, nezobrala," odpovedal, pokyvujúc hlavou hore a dolu. Jeho ruka bola teraz na jej kolene. Nechal ju skĺznuť vyššie, k jej stehnu. Jeho palec sa stále pohyboval sem a tam, hoci jeho ruka sa už viac nehýbala. Okamžite zložila svoje nohy pred seba a zovrela jeden z Nevillových vankúšov do náručia. Dal preč ruku a zasmial sa nahlas. „Myslíš si, že ťa ten veľký, zlý vankúš predo mnou ochráni?"

„Potrebujem pred tebou ochraňovať?" spýtala sa.

„Možno, ak máš v pláne spať tu so mnou," povedal, jedno obočie zdvihnuté. Načiahol sa po vankúši a chvíľu sa oň naťahovali. Vyhral. Odhodil vankúš ponad plece. Hermiona si kľakla a odsunula sa do zadnej časti postele. Na jednej strane bola stena a na druhej Draco.

Kľakol si na posteľ a povedal: „Kam ideš? Dvere sú tam," a ukázal na ne hlavou.

„Nejdem k dverám," povedala a snažila sa, aby znela pokojnejšie, než sa cítila.

„Ideš ku stene, pretože to je to, kde si," povedal s úškľabkom.

Nevedela, čo ju to napadlo, ale zatlačila ho späť, ale on sa pohol ani nie o palec.

„Si taká zvláštna," povedal vážne. „Teraz na mňa prestaň útočiť, ty bitkár, ale dostaň ma pod prikrývky, je mi zima." Postavil sa a išiel po vankúš. Len si z nej uťahoval, ale bolo mu jasné, že nebola pripravená na ten typ zábavy, ktorý mal na mysli. Bude len ležať vedľa nej, ak to bolo to, čo chcela, aspoň nateraz.

Keď sa vrátil k posteli, bola zahrabaná v prikrývkach, ale bola tak blízko steny, že si Draco pomyslel, že vyzerá viac ako obraz na stene než človek na posteli. Položil vankúš na vrch postele, vkĺzol vedľa nej a oprel sa o lakeť. Poklepal na miesto na posteli vedľa seba a povedal: „Niet dôvodu, aby si bola vyplašená, Grangerová, už sme sa predsa dohodli, že sa nebudem o nič pokúšať, pokiaľ nebudeš pripravená. Poď sem, moja maličká, chcem na teba vidieť, neuhryznem ťa, ešte nie."

Čudne sa na neho pozrela, ale posunula sa bližšie. Oprela sa o lakeť tiež. Boli len pár palcov od seba. Zacítila materiál jeho flanelových nohavíc na svojom kolene. Načiahol sa a dotkol sa jej nosa, potom boku jej nosa, potom dvakrát jej líca a potom jej druhého líca, potom jej brady. „Čo robíš?" spýtala sa pobavene.

„Ticho, počítam tvoje pehy a teraz mi to vypadlo," povedal.

„Mám ich dvanásť," povedala s úsmevom.

Jeho úškrn bol širší než jej. „Ty si si už spočítala svoje vlastné pehy?"

„Áno, je na tom niečo zlé?" spýtala sa.

„Je to trochu čudné," ukončil.

„Pozrime sa, už si ma nazval zvláštnou, bitkárom a teraz čudnou. Áno, povedala by som, že pravdepodobnosť toho, že sa dostaneš k tomu, aby si ma dnes večer pobozkal, klesla k nule, tobôž spania s tebou. Položila mu ruku na líce a svojimi prstami po ňom prešla ľahučko ako pierko. Vrátila ruku rýchlo nazad k svojmu boku. Bola v rozpakoch z toho, čo urobila.

Pozrel sa nadol na jej ruku a vzal ju do svojej. Pritiahol ju nazad k svojej tvári, ľahol si na chrbát a povedal: „To bolo príjemné, urob to ešte raz," a zatvoril oči.

Posunula sa bližšie k nemu, sčasti sa naklonila nad jeho hruď a rameno a rukou sa začala dotýkať jeho tváre a hlavy. Pohladila ho po vlasoch, dokonca olemovala jeho pery. Dotkla sa jeho krku a potom, ako keby sa naozaj snažila študovať ho. Ľahla si ešte bližšie a rukou klesla nižšie, aby si prehliadla jeho hruď. Uvedomoval si jej prsia pritlačené o jeho ruku. Bol zvedavý, čo urobí ďalej.

Mohla vidieť obrys bradaviek pod jeho tričkom. Cítila sa odvážne, tak obkreslila najprv jednu bradavku, potom druhú. Otvoril oči, ale ona sa mu nepozerala do tváre. Sústredila sa na výlet, ktorý robila jej ruka.

Jej ruka prešla po vyvýšeninách jeho rebier, potom dole k jeho plochému bruchu, ale zastavila sa pri chumáči z prikrývky a deky, ktoré mal natiahnuté ponad nižšie partie svojho tela, keď predtým vliezol do postele. Pozrela sa rýchlo na neho, ale teraz mal zatvorené oči on. Hermiona ovinula svoju nohu ponad Dracove nohy, predklonila sa, teraz úplne sklonená nad jeho hruď a začala ho bozkávať na ústa. Jeho ruky ju objali, jedna ruka na jej krížoch a druhou trochu vyhrnul jej košeľu tak, že sa jeho ruka dotýkala oblín jej zadku, jeho prsty cítili jemnosť jej nohavíc.

Keby v tom pokračovala, prinútila by ho vyspať sa s ňou. Nemal by na výber. Povedal: „Uvedomuješ si, čo práve so mnou robíš?"

A ona sa spýtala: „Čo?"

Odpovedal jediným spôsobom, ktorým mohol. Odtlačil ju od seba a prudko vybehol z izby. Čo zlého urobila?

_**Dojímavá cesta:**_

Hermiona zostala v Nevillovej posteli a chvíľu sa čudovala, čo sa dialo s Dracom. Mala v pláne sa s ním na Vianoce vyspať. Mal to byť jeho darček. Možno mala tento nápad prebrať s ním. Alebo možno nebol príliš nadšený myšlienkou vyspať sa s niekým v cudzej posteli. Koniec-koncov ešte neboli Vianoce, mala na to ešte týždeň. Mohla počkať. A práve to nechcela.

Odtiahla prikrývky, išla k jednej z Nevillových zásuviek a našla pohodlný pár vlnených ponožiek. Natiahla si ich a išla pohľadať Draca.

Sedel v spoločenskej miestnosti, zízal do ohňa v jednom z kresiel. Vošla, prešla popri ňom a sadla si na gauč. Nevedela, čo povedať. Ona ho toľkokrát odmietla, ale on ju ešte nikdy neodmietol. Samozrejme, ešte mu k tomu nedala dôvod.

„Draco, čo sa deje?" spýtala sa nakoniec.

Otočil sa, prekvapený, že tam je. Nepočul ju vojsť. Vstal z kresla a prišiel si sadnúť na druhý koniec gauča.

„Čo si to tam robila Grangerová, v Nevillovej izbe?" spýtal sa.

„Bozkávala som ťa." Naozaj nevedela, čo ešte povedať.

„Viedlo by to ešte ďalej?" spýtal sa na rovinu.

„Možno, chcem tým povedať, že som neplánovala vyspať sa s tebou skôr než budú Vianoce, ale keby sa to stalo skoršie, bolo by to tiež v poriadku," povedala pravdivo.

Ironicky sa pozrel a povedal: „Ty si plánovala vyspať sa so mnou na Vianoce? Kedy si to všetko naplánovala? Chcela si mi to povedať?"

Cítila sa tak hlúpo. Takto to znelo strašne. Priala si, aby sa mohla rozbehnúť do svojej izby a skryť sa tam, ale pretože takú možnosť nemala, tak vstala z gauča a posadila sa do kresla, z ktorého predtým odišiel.

Bolo stále teplé od jeho tela. Pritiahla si nohy k brade a pozerala do ohňa.

Postavil za kreslo a položil svoju ruku na jej hlavu. Zohol sa a pobozkal ju na vrch hlavy a nechal svoju ruku klesnúť k jej líci. Prešiel pred kreslo, nadvihol ju, posadil sa a položil si ju do lona.

„Si taká zvláštna, maličká," zopakoval. „Neznášam, keď musím poukazovať na niečo tak zrejmé, ale si zvláštna, o tom niet pochýb. Mala si v pláne sa so mnou vyspať?"

„Nuž, ty si nemal v pláne sa vyspať so mnou?" spýtala sa. Vedela, že mal.

„Nenazýval by som to presne plánovaním. Premýšľal som o tom, každú noc som o tom sníval, dúfal, že sa to stane, predstavoval si to všetkými možnými spôsobmi, ale PLÁNOVAL? Nie, nenaplánoval som si túto záležitosť, len ty by si urobila niečo také," povedal.

Pokúsila sa dostať z jeho náručia. Myslela si, že si z nej strieľa a mala pocit, že sa rozplače. Uvedomoval si, že ju uráža, ale nedovolil jej odísť. „Tak Grangerová, povedz mi, ako si si predstavovala, že sa to udeje, keďže si toto všetko naplánovala. Pravdepodobne si si naplánovala, čo budeš mať na sebe, čo budeš hovoriť, ako sa budem správať ja, koľkokrát sa pobozkáme, koľko minút bude trvať milostná predohra než sa dostane do finále, a koľko orgazmov budeme mať." Zabával sa na nej.

Zvrtla sa v jeho rukách a udrela ho do hrude veľmi silno a povedala: „Zmenila som plán a teraz vôbec nemám v úmysle sa s tebou niekedy vyspať."

„Oh, ja som nepovedal, že to nie je dobrý plán, len som si z teba robil trošku žarty, to je všetko. Myslím si, že to je skutočne skvelý plán. Veľmi solídny. Robila si si poznámky pri navrhovaní celej záležitosti? Máš rezervný plán B, keby pršalo?" Teraz sa smial. Len sa dobre zabával a nenapadlo ho, že jej spôsobuje skutočné muky, až kým nevystrelila z jeho náručia.

Stála pred ohňom, obrátila sa k nemu a povedala: „Ako sa opovažuješ vysmievať sa mi! Myslíš si, že každý deň plánujem dať niekomu svoje panenstvo! Môžem to dať len raz ako vieš! Veľmi som Rona milovala, ale nikdy som ani len nepomyslela na to, že sa s ním vyspím. Ty si taký blbec, Malfoy! Vypadni a vysmievaj sa mi v súkromí, pretože ja to nechcem počúvať!" Prebehla chodbou do Nevillovej izby, zavrela a zamkla dvere svojím prútikom.

No tak, len sa zabával. Chcel sa s ňou vyspať. Len sa snažil vylepšiť jej náladu. Vstal zo stoličky a posadil sa pred Nevillove dvere. „No tak, Grangerová," povedal spoza svojej strany dverí. „Chceš vedieť, prečo som ťa vyhľadal v ten deň vo vlaku?" Chcela to vedieť, tak vzala deku z Nevillovej postele a položila ju na podlahu. Sadla si na ňu pri dverách a počúvala.

Pokračoval. „Strávil som prvú časť cesty v kupé sám. Bol som znudený a osamelý, tak som vstal, aby som si pretiahol nohy. Videl som, že sa väčšina ôsmakov napchala do dvoch kupé a dobre sa bavili. Cítil som sa trochu nesvoj, pretože som vedel, že neexistuje žiadna prekliata možnosť, že by ma nechali pridať sa k nim, nie, že by som to naozaj chcel. Tak som šiel ďalej a vlastne som vyhľadal teba. Počul som od svojej matky, že tento rok budeš v škole, tak som sa rozhodol, že sa trochu zabavím a urobím si z teba na chvíľu srandu." Na moment sa zastavil. Táto časť, nenávidel, že to musel priznať, bola pravdivá. Vyhľadal ju, aby ju trápil, pretože sa nudil.

Trhnutím otvorila dvere, ale bezpečne zostávala na svojej strane. Choval sa, ako keby si to nevšimol. „Našiel som ťa v prvom kupé, celkom samu, ako čítaš. Presne v tej istej chvíli si sa pozrela von z okna a vyzerala si tak šťastne. Vyzerala si tak nadšená myšlienkou na návrat do školy. Nenávidel som pomyslenie na návrat do školy a tu si bola ty, ktorá si mala ešte horší rok než ja, a bola si šťastná z celej tejto záležitosti. Vrátil som sa, zobral tašku a vošiel do tvojho kupé. Povedal som si sám pre seba, že ak prehovoríš prvá, hocičo iné ako milé slovo, budem nemilosrdný. Škaredo ťa nazvem, budem si ťa doberať a znepríjemním ti cestu. Myslel som si, že povieš niečo ako „čo robíš späť" alebo „nikto ťa neprosil, aby si vošiel do môjho kupé" alebo „choď preč ,smrťožrút", ale namiesto toho si sa iba na mňa pozrela a pokračovala si v čítaní."

Prerušila ho a povedala: „Ignorovala som ťa. Tiež som si v duchu povedala, že ak mi povieš prvý niečo ako ahoj alebo podobne, tak ti ahoj odpoviem. Zábavné, moje rozhodnutie bolo byť milá na teba, ak budeš milý ty, a tvoje bolo byť zlý, ak budem zlá ja."

Povedal: „Nevidím v tom iróniu. Ty si milá, a ja nie, tak to nie je také divné, že myslíme každý iným spôsobom."

„Povedal si 'pardón', keď si mi buchol do nohy," pripomenula.

Pozrel sa na ňu cez medzeru v dverách, usmial sa a povedal: „Urobil som to zámerne, vieš, to narazenie do tvojej nohy."

Otvorila dvere širšie a povedala: „Nie, neurobil!"

„Áno, urobil," priznal.

„Prečo?" zamyslela sa.

„Len som chcel niečo urobiť a pomyslel som si, že ťa to vyvedie z miery," povedal.

„Bol si ku mne veľmi milý, keď si mi pomohol dostať tašku do priečinku nad hlavou," pripomenula mu.

„Pomyslel som si, že je zábavné, keď nedokážeš dostať tašku nad hlavu, pretože bola taká strašne veľká a ty taká malá. Po pravde som sa rozhodol, že dočerta, niekto musí pomôcť tomu úbožiatku, keď jej osobní strážcovia nie sú naokolo, tak som využil príležitosť," vysvetlil. Otvoril dvere širšie a spýtal sa: „Kvôli čomu si išla za mnou a nie s ostatnými na našom malom výlete. Prečo si mi verila?"

Otvorila dvere úplne a povedala: „Nuž, povedal si, že poznáš cestu."

Zasmial sa a povedal,: „Oh, Grangerová, klamal som! Nepoznal som cestu!" Zasmial sa silnejšie. Pokúsila sa znovu zatresknúť dvere, ale on ich zablokoval svojím telom.

Usmiala sa jedným kútikom a povedala: „Hovoríš niekedy pravdu?"

„Povedal som ti pravdu presne štyri krát," povedal. „Povedal som ti, že ťa milujem, povedal som ti, že si zvláštna, povedal som ti, že sa už viac neobávam humusáckych baktérií a povedal som ti, že tvoj plán zviesť ma bol skutočne skvelá myšlienka."

Hermiona sa zasmiala a klesla k zemi. „Žartuješ, pravda?" povedala so smiechom.

„Nuž, možno som ti povedal pravdu ešte párkrát, ale nie som si istý," povedal, keď vliezol do izby a nahol sa ponad jej telo, ktoré bolo stále na studenej kamennej podlahe.

„Môžem ťa pobozkať?"

Povedala: „To nie je súčasť môjho plánu."

„Kašľať na tvoj plán, pobozkaj ma, Grangerová," povedal a pritlačil sa celou váhou svojho tela na jej telo. Položil svoje pery na jej a posúval ich jemne, skúmajúc zákruty jej úsmevu a dĺžku jej jazyka. Položil jej ruku pod hlavu, tak nebola pritlačená o tvrdú podlahu. Nechal jej ústa a pobozkal jej krk. Druhú ruku položil na jej nočnú košeľu a pokúsil sa rozopnúť jeden z jej gombíkov.

Položila svoje ruky na jeho a povedala: „Ani to nie je súčasť môjho plánu, a pre tvoju informáciu, to nebol len plán, to mal byť tvoj vianočný darček."

Zachichotal sa, ale uvidel, že to hovorí vážne, tak sa rýchlo postavil a doslova ju zdvihol z podlahy spolu s dekou a povedal: „Ešte je ďaleko k rozbaľovaniu darčekov, tak sa poďme trochu vyspať. Avšak, prisahám ti, že ak mi miesto toho dáš ponožky, tak ťa v spánku zaškrtím a je mi jedno, čo si kto pomyslí." Zaviedol ju k Nevillovej posteli a položil ju na ňu. Nechal ju, aby sa odplazila prvá, potom si ľahol zvrchu na prikrývky a zakryl sa dekou, ktorú mala na zemi.

Pritiahol jej telo bližšie k svojmu a povedal: „Nemôžem sa dočkať Vianoc," a nedokázal potlačiť svoj úškľabok.


	15. Časť XV

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/15/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť XV.**_

_**Niečo nie je v poriadku:**_

Hermiona sedela v jednej z učební na piatom poschodí a snažila sa znova urobiť niektoré zo svojich domácich úloh, ktoré sa zničili, keď jej rozhádzali izbu. Knihy, ktoré pre nich Draco objednal, práve dnes ráno dorazili. Tak sa Hermiona rozhodla, že radšej urobí všetku svoju prácu pred Vianocami, aby potom mohla počas Vianoc oddychovať. Draco rešpektoval jej želanie, ale musela mu sľúbiť, že po Vianociach bude celá jeho. Mal tiež niečo na práci. Šiel do laboratória Elixírov, aby pracoval na elixíre, o ktorom musel napísať referát. Myslel si, že keď ten elixír naozaj vyrobí, lepšie pochopí jeho komplikované vlastnosti a dôsledky. Bolo skoro ráno, ale hoci to bol časovo náročný elixír, bude mať neskôr dosť času. Čas potreboval na to, aby urobil niečo špeciálne pre Hermionu.

Hermiona mala rada školu v tomto stave; len zopár ďalších študentov a niekoľko členov učiteľského zboru tu zostalo počas vianočných prázdnin. Pozerala sa von z okna; v práci si dala prestávku, keď začula, ako sa otvorili dvere. Trochu sa zľakla, až kým neuvidela, že to bol profesor Stephens. „Oh, Hermiona," povedal prekvapený „nevedel som, že si tu. Nehovor mi, že si počas prázdnin robíš domáce úlohy."

„Prišla som o väčšinu svojich úloh, keď zničili moju izbu," vysvetlila. „Rovnako ako o moje učebnice. Len dnes som dostala nové."

„Bolo mi to ľúto, keď som sa dopočul o vašich izbách. Už sú v poriadku?" spýtal sa a posadil sa za stôl na stoličku vedľa nej.

„Áno, sú ako zrkadlo. Nespali sme tam len jednu noc," povedala.

„Oh, áno, zostali ste v izbe slečny Patillovej, však?" spýtal sa.

Hermiona sa čudovala, ako to vedel. „Áno, a Draco zostal v Nevillovej izbe, ako to viete?"

„Povedala mi to profesorka McGonagallová," povedal. To Hermione dávalo zmysel. „Počuj, viem, že si v štúdiu ďalej než väčšina tvojich spolužiakov, tak sa netráp s tým, aby si dorobila svoju prácu. Určite dostaneš samé Véčka, tým som si istý," povedal s úsmevom.

„Nevadí mi pracovať, ja len chcem urobiť to, čo je správne," povedala mu.

Profesor Stephens položil svoju ruku na jej predlaktie a povedal: „V poslednej dobe si toho zažila veľa, skutočne si myslím, že by si sa mala uvoľniť. Len mi povedz, kam si sa dostala vo všetkých svojich predmetoch a ja ťa oznámkujem tak, aby si prešla. Považuj to za môj vianočný darček pre teba," povedal, pohybujúc palcom sem a tam po jej ruke. Potom povedal: „Je to nepríjemná vec, celý tento nezmysel 'humusáčka verzus čistokrvný'. Vieš, že čistokrvní ako Draco zažívajú teraz horšie časy ako muklovia. Hanobia ich len kvôli tej záležitosti s Voldemortom a smrťožrútmi. Je to, ako keby si muklovia a čistokrvní vymenili miesta v kolobehu vecí."

Prečo jej to hovorí? Hermionu to donútilo spýtať sa: „Ste čistokrvný, profesor?" Jeho ruka bola stále na jej ruke. Stisol jej ruku.

„Preboha nie, obaja moji rodičia boli zmiešanej krvi," odpovedal. Jeho ruka sa prestala pohybovať, ale pozeral sa priamo na ňu.

Náhle sa jej zježili chĺpky na krku a zacítila odporný pocit, ktorý nemohla vysvetliť. Už predtým sa jej profesori nevinne dotýkali, tak prečo dotyk profesora Stephensa na jej rukách v nej vyvoláva niečo také odlišné, ako keby to bolo zlé a neslušné? Nakoniec prehovoril. „Dosť nepríjemného rozhovoru, a na menej vážnu nôtu, len prijmi tie známky, Hermiona."

„V skutočnosti by som si radšej urobila tú prácu," odvetila, keď sa pozerala sa na jeho ruku na svojej. Mala by sa vytrhnúť? Nemusela, pretože nakoniec dal ruku sám preč. Avšak vstal, prešiel za ňu a položil jej obe svoje ruky na plecia.

„Si taká stuhnutá, mala by si povedať Dracovi, aby ťa rozmasíroval, keď sa vrátiš do spálne. Cítim, aké sú tvoje svaly napäté." To žiaden profesor predtým neurobil. „Ty a Draco máte k sebe blízko, že áno?"

Chcela sa postaviť, ale zatlačil na ňu a tak bola prinútená zostať na mieste. „Stali sme dobrými priateľmi, áno."

„No tak, Hermiona," povedal profesor Stephens. „Ste viac než priateľmi, ale je to v poriadku, obaja ste nakoniec dospelí, už nie deti, správne?" Poslednýkrát jej stisol ramená a posadil sa na stôl. Teraz ju prinútil pozrieť sa na neho. „Chcem tým povedať, že už nie si dieťa. Dospela si; a môžem povedať, že Draco to na tebe vidí. Si nádherná mladá žena."

V Hermioninej hlave sa teraz rozozvučalo poplašné zariadenie. To nie je správne, ani keď má devätnásť rokov. Bol stále jej profesor. Sklonila hlavu a skoro v šoku spadla zo stoličky, keď jej položil prst pod bradu a prinútil ju zdvihnúť hlavu. „Nebuď hanblivá a zdržanlivá, som si istý, že už ti to predtým povedali, pretože taká si. Si veľmi, veľmi pekná. Možno jedno z najkrajších dievčat, ktoré som stretol."

Hermione sa ťažko dýchalo. Hlava jej hovorila, aby utiekla a ďalšia jej časť hovorila, že je to profesor a je asi o desať rokov starší od nej. Na druhej strane ho nechcela uraziť a možno si vyložila všetky tie náznaky nesprávne. Možno bol len milý. Rozhodla sa počúvnuť hlavu, tak vstala a povedala: „Nemyslím si, že sa patrí, aby ste mi hovorili takéto veci, napokon som vaša študentka." Pohla sa tak, aby mohla pozberať svoj veci a rýchlo utiecť. Stál priamo pred ňou a kvôli tomu sa nemohla dostať k stolu a zobrať si knihy.

Chytil ju za ruky nad lakťami a povedal: „Nie je nič zlé na tom, keď ti niekto povie, že si pekné dievča, keď naozaj pekné dievča si. Neber to zle. Máš pravdu. Ja som tvoj profesor, ty si moja študentka, až potiaľto s tým súhlasíme. Nič sa tu nestalo, okrem zjavne jednostranného obdivu. Teraz, pokús sa zabaviť cez zvyšok prázdnin a nepracuj tak usilovne." Všetko toto povedal, ako keby sa nič nestalo. Tie slová mu skĺzali z jazyka, ale v jeho hlase bola štipka zloby. Urazila ho, ale bolo jej to jedno.

Prešla okolo neho, aby si vzala knihy. Zatlačil ju do chrbta, pritlačil ju o stôl a zašepkal jej do ucha: „Mimochodom, kto by uveril tebe a nie mne, keby si sa rozhodla roztrúbiť túto neprimeranosť?"

Zvrtla sa rýchlo, príliš rýchlo. Vrazila svojím bokom do stola. Strhla sa od bolesti. Hermiona si položila ruku na bok a trela si ho hore a dolu. Usmieval sa a položil ruku na jej ruku, ktorú mala stále na boku a povedal: „Z toho bude hnusná modrina. Ako to vysvetlíš Dracovi?" Potom prišiel k nej tak blízko, ako len mohol, aby sa jej nedotkol, a nastavil svoju tvár tak blízko jej, že si myslela, že umrie a povedal: „Naozaj, nie je tu nič na rozprávanie, nie je tak, Grangerová? Len si daj poradiť, zabav sa a prijmi ľahké známky, ktoré som ti ochotný dať, a maj šťastné Vianoce," a potom ako keby to bola tá najprirodzenejšia vec na svete, tuho ju objal a pobozkal na líce. Otočil sa a nechal ju tam. Sadla si a rozplakala sa.

_**Dnes nič nie je v poriadku:**_

Draco stále pracoval na jeho elixíre, keď si uvedomil čas. Bolo neskoré popoludnie. Sľúbil Hermione, že pôjdu po vianočný stromček, aby ho dnes večer mohli ozdobiť, pretože už bol len deň pred Štedrým večerom. Namiesto toho bol stále zahĺbený do práce, a úplne zabudol na získanie stromčeka. Musel ešte trochu pracovať na jeho elixíre predtým než odíde, tak sa ponáhľal to dokončiť. Vošiel profesor Mankin a povedal: „Prepánajána, Malfoy, vy ste stále tu? To musí byť komplikovaný elixír. Na čom robíte, niečo pre mňa alebo na niečom pre vaše MLOKy?"

„Na niečom na vyučovanie a stratil som pojem o čase," vysvetlil Draco.

„Stretol som práve na chodbe profesora Stephensa a povedal, že práve narazil na slečnu Grangerovú, ako usilovne pracuje v jednej z učební. Pre božiu dobrotu, ste obaja mladí a sú prázdniny, choďte sa nejako zabaviť, užite si," zasmial sa. Prišiel k nemu a prečítal si pergamen, ktorý obsahoval Dracovu úlohu a povedal: „Ah, zabudli ste na drvený borievkový list, kvôli tomu nie je váš elixír dosť hustý."

Draco sa pozrel zvrchu, uvidel, že profesor má pravdu a nahlas zaklial. Profesor Mankin sa zasmial a povedal: „Choďte hore, toto budete musieť vyhodiť. Zabavte sa so svojou priateľkou. Profesor Stephens mi povedal, že vyzerala vyvedená z miery."

Draco sa zamračil. Prečo by bola vyvedená z miery? A čo viac, prečo títo dvaja profesori zrazu obaja rozprávajú o Hermione a Dracovi? Draco sa spýtal: „Dvaja profesori nemajú lepšiu tému na rozhovor než spoločenský život svojich študentov?"

„Trošku rešpektu synu, nemyslel som tým nič, čestne," povedal profesor Mankin, vyžadujúc rešpekt tónom svojho hlasu.

„Ospravedlňujem sa, pane," povedal Draco. „Prajem príjemné prázdniny."

„Vám tiež, pán Malfoy. Upracem to tu," povedal Dracovi, keď Draco opúšťal miestnosť. Predtým než šiel pohľadať Hermionu, rozhodol sa, že nájde vianočný stromček skôr než bude vonku príliš tma. Vyšiel von zo zámku, skoro k Zakázanému lesu a našiel pekne urastený ihličnatý strom, ktorý stál úplne osamotený na zasneženom kúsku zeme. Myslel si, že vyzerá opustený.

„Nebudeš už dlhšie osamelá, jedlička," povedal a potom sa zasmial, keď si pomyslel, že keby ho niekto počul, ako sa rozpráva so stromom, tak by si myslel, že sa zbláznil. Vytiahol prútik a zoťal strom jednou rýchlou ranou a potom ho odlevitoval do ich spoločenskej miestnosti. Bol rád, že nebolo vidieť na cestu, pretože si bol istý, že riaditeľka nemá rada, keď študenti rúbu stromy len pre ich vlastné potešenie.

Postavil stromček v spoločenskej miestnosti a potom išiel pohľadať Hermionu. Najprv sa pozrel do jej izby, a bola tam, na posteli, po tme. Uvažoval, či si zdriemla. Profesor Mankin sa zmienil, že bola vyvedená z miery. Urobil krok do izby, podržal dvere otvorené a tíško povedal: „Hermiona, si hore?"

Pozrela sa smerom k dverám a povedala: „Prepáč, bolí ma hlava," a položila hlavu nazad na vankúš.

„Nemám ti doniesť elixír proti bolesti hlavy?" spýtal sa.

Neodpovedala.

„Priniesol som náš stromček, kebyže ho chceš neskôr ozdobiť."

Stále neodpovedala.

Vošiel do izby a zasvietil lampu na stole. Otočila sa smerom k stene. Sadol si na posteľ a povedal: „Niečo sa stalo, však?" Položil ruku na jej bok, ale ona trochu zastenala a odsunula sa. Prečo nechcela, aby sa jej dotýkal? Znovu položil ruku na jej bok a ona sa pohla ďalej od neho a zhodila mu ruku z jej boku.

„Nie," bolo všetko, čo povedala.

„Čo sa do čerta deje? Prečo sa ťa nemôžem dotknúť?" spýtal sa, teraz trochu vyvedený z miery.

„Predtým som si zranila bok. To je všetko. Môžeš sa ma dotýkať, ale nie môjho boku." Stále sa pozerala na stenu.

Položil ruku na jej stehno a povedal: „Ako si si zranila bok?"

„Neviem, len som si ho zranila," odpovedala.

Nenávidel, keď sa chovala neurčito. Prečo stále musí pred každým niečo skrývať? Mala ružový sveter a menčestrové nohavice. Povedal: „Hermiona, vyzleč si nohavice a nechaj ma, nech sa na ten bok pozriem." V skutočnosti si ju pritiahol bližšie k sebe a otočil ju na chrbát, a potom k jej úplnému úžasu sa pokúsil rozopnúť jej nohavice.

Oboma svojimi rukami odrazila jeho ruku preč, posadila sa a povedala: „Čo to prepánajána robíš?"

„Chcem vidieť tvoj bok," povedal, ako keby to bolo úplne bežná požiadavka.

„Prosím, nechaj ma na pokoji, povedala som ti, že ma bolí hlava." Vlastne ho udrela a on spadol z postele. Sedel na zemi, v šoku, a ona sa na neho v šoku pozerala.

„Prepáč," povedala.

Postavil sa a sadol si znova na jej posteľ. Čo sa to vlastne dialo? Pozrel sa na ňu s prosebným pohľadom a ona ho prekvapila, keď sa posadila a privinula sa k nemu. Držal ju pevne.

„Myslel som si, že sme dohodli na tom, že medzi sebou nebudeme už viac mať tajomstvá. Ak ťa niečo trápi, mala by si mi to povedať," poprosil.

„Nepochopíš to. Muži nikdy nechápu tieto veci," vyhlásila.

„Máš... svoje dni?" spýtal sa váhavo.

Udrela ho do ruky. Povedala: „Nebesá, prečo je to prvá vec, na ktorú muži myslia?"

„Povedala si, že to nepochopím," pokúsil sa vysvetliť.

„Chcela som povedať, že nepochopíš ako žena vníma niektoré veci, ako, oh, nechaj tak," ľahla si nazad a otočila sa smerom k stene.

Vydriapal sa za ňou a položil svoju hlavu do ohybu jej krku a objal rukami jej telo. „Prosím, veľmi sa budem snažiť pochopiť," povedal jej do ucha.

„Budeš si myslieť, že robím z komára somára," povedala, natočiac sa tvárou mierne k nemu, aby sa na neho pozrela. Znova si ľahla na chrbát a povedala: „Je to to isté, ako keď muži nechápu, prečo sa žena bojí prejsť sama v noci po opustenej ulici. Cíti sa zraniteľná, a bezbranná, takmer nechránená. Muži takto nerozmýšľajú, pretože si nepripúšťajú citové alebo naozajstné zranenie. Oni ani neuvažujú týmto smerom."

O čom to rozpráva? „Povedz mi to, Grangerová." Začínal byť nahnevaný, pretože predpokladala, že nebude rozumieť, čo znamená byť odkrytý a nechránený, keď nič z toho nebola pravda. Strávil väčšinu svojho života s takýmito pocitmi, ale na inej emocionálnej úrovni. Ale mala pravdu, málokedy sa bál vecí, čo v noci buchocú. Na rozdiel od ženy, nerozumel tomu pocitu.

Teraz už bola úplne tvárou k nemu, nečakane ho rukami objala, držiac ho tak tesne, že nemohol dýchať. Takmer ho stiahla nad seba. Mierne vyrovnal ich telá, tak aby ležali na boku, tvárou k sebe. Povedala: „Profesor Stephens mi ponúkol, že mi dá známky za všetky moje úlohy, ktoré boli zničené, bez toho, aby som ich musela nanovo urobiť."

Nevidel v tom problém, ale nedal to ešte najavo. Chcel, aby pokračovala. Povedala: „Povedal mi, že by som sa mala ísť zabaviť s tebou namiesto učenia sa."

„Profesor Mankin mi povedal to isté; že sa mám ísť zabaviť, kým sú prázdniny. Zatiaľ nevidím problém," povedal a pohladil ju po líci. Jej oči sa zaleskli a vyzerala na pokraji plaču.

„Povedal ti profesor Mankin, že si pekný a potom ťa objal a pobozkal?" spýtala sa.

Draco sa zasmial a povedal: „Samozrejme, že nie," ale potom mu došiel význam jej slov, posadil sa a povedal: „Profesor Stephens ťa pobozkal?"

Vysvetlila mu všetko, odtiaľ ako sa dotkol jej ruky až k jeho poznámke o čistokrvných a narodených u muklov, až k jeho zmienke o ich vzťahu. Keď rozprávala tú časť, ako jej masíroval ramená, zacítila, ako sa jeho telo naplo. Povedala mu, ako sa cítila nepríjemne, ako sa pokúsila odísť, a ako si udrela bok, a ako povedal, že to všetko zobrala vytrhnuté z kontextu, a že jej nikto nebude veriť, keď niečo povie o ich výmene.

Čakala, aby videla, čo Draco urobí alebo povie. Mala strach, že sa len zasmeje a povie, že bola pochabá alebo prehnane zareaguje a bude chcieť nájsť toho muža a vyzvať ho na súboj. Vôbec ale nečakala to, čo urobil miesto toho. „Smiem sa pozrieť na tvoj bok?"

Nečakala to, tak urobila niečo nečakané tiež. Preliezla jeho telo a postavila sa k posteli. Posadil sa. Rozopla si nohavice a trochu si ich stiahla. Uvidel jemný oblúk jej brucha a jej ružové bavlnené nohavičky. Pomyslel si, že je to milé, že jej sveter a nohavičky k sebe ladia. Pritiahol si ju bližšie, položil jednu svoju ruku na jej chrbát a druhú na jej žalúdok. Pritiahol si ju bližšie k svetlu. Roztiahol medzeru palcami a uvidel začiatok veľkej fialovej modriny vytvarovanej na jej boku, cez jej panvovú kosť. Skĺzol rukami k jej drieku, dotkol sa perami jej boku a jemne pobozkal vrch modriny. Znova ucukla, ale tentoraz viac zo vzrušenia, než od bolesti. Ale on zle pochopil jej vzdych a povedal: „Prepáč, ublížil som ti?" Pozrel sa na ňu svojimi veľkými šedými očami a ona mala pocit, že sa roztopí, ponárajúc sa a slabnúc rýchlo.

„Áno," povedala napriek tomu, že jej neublížil. Privádzal ju do šialenstva. V tejto chvíli by sa s ním pomilovala, keby ju o to požiadal.

Povedala áno, tak hoci ju viac než kedykoľvek predtým chcel, počká až do Vianoc, pretože mala bolesti a bola vyvedená z miery. Počká, ale nie dlho. Mimo to, potreboval čas na premýšľanie. Musel prísť na to, či si zle vyložila tie náznaky alebo ich profesor bol chlípnik. Dnes večer už o tom nebude premýšľať. Pritiahol si ju bližšie a položil ruky tesne okolo jej pásu. Jeho prsty sa hrali s vrchom jej nohavíc, ponad jej oblý zadok. Pozrel sa na ňu a potom jej pobozkal brucho. Prestávali ju niesť kolená. Sadla si mu do lona, rukami ho objala okolo krku a pobozkala ho, najprv pomaly a opatrne, potom s vášňou. Bol viac než len trochu prekvapený, ale bolo to príjemné prekvapenie. Odtiahla si hlavu a oprela sa čelom o jeho. Povedal: „Priniesol som ti stromček, kebyže máš náladu na zdobenie." To nebolo to, čo chcel povedať, ale bolo to to, čo z neho vyšlo. Usmiala sa, postavila, zapla si nohavice a potom ho vzala za ruku a odišli do spoločenskej miestnosti.

_**Vyzdobte si bývanie s Dracom a Hermionou:**_

„Tra la la la la, tra la, la, la..." spievala si Hermiona, keď kládla ozdoby na stromček. Hermiona bola šťastná a pripravená zabudnúť na všetko, čo sa dnes stalo v triede s profesorom Stephensom. Nakoniec, Draco dnes išiel do lesa, našiel nádherný vianočný stromček, použil prútik, aby ho odrezal a odlevitoval ho do ich spoločenskej miestnosti. Pomyslela si, že to bola jedna z najkrajších vecí, ktorú kedy urobil. Potom pomohol Hermione premeniť obyčajné veci z nádvoria a spoločenskej miestnosti na vianočné ozdoby. Práve zavesila poslednú ozdobu na stromček, keď si sadol na jeden z gaučov sledujúc ju. Vyzerala tak šťastne. Už prešiel skoro týždeň od tej udalosti s ich izbami. Obaja, Hermiona aj Draco boli nazad vo svojich izbách, dnes ráno im už prišli nové učebnice, školské habity a oblečenie. Hermiona bola súčasne ohromená aj rozradostená, keď videla, že jej Draco zaobstaral nové učebnice, habity a rovnošaty. Tiež jej kúpil aj iné knihy. Keď jej to všetko dal dnes ráno, povedala mu, že to vyzerá ako predčasné Vianoce. Zamlčal niečo špeciálne, čo tiež dnes ráno prišlo, aby jej to mohol dať na prvý sviatok vianočný.

Keď ju sledoval ako zdobí stromček, uvažoval, či to takto bude vyzerať, keď bude niekedy ženatý. Nájdu on a jeho žena (Hermiona, možno?) stromček a ozdobia ho na Vianoce? Budú sedieť okolo a spievať koledy alebo v Dracovom prípade, počúvať spievanie kolied? Sledoval dievča, ktoré tak zbožňoval, ako vešia ozdoby a girlandy na malý ihličnatý strom a bol naplnený úctou a obdivom. Nikdy by si nemyslel, že sa bude niekedy cítiť tak šťastne. Keby jeho rodičia nešli do väzenia, nikdy by sa nevrátil do školy a nikdy by nespoznal skutočnú Hermionu. Nespoznal by skutočné šťastie. Je to zábavné ako to život niekedy zariadi. Život bol uzavretý kruh a nič sa nedialo bezdôvodne.

Požiadala ho, aby zavesil na strom hviezdu. „Si bližšie," usadil sa hlbšie, nechcelo sa mu vstávať z pohodlného gauča.

„Ale u nás doma je môj otec ten, kto vešia svetlá a potom hviezdu. Je to mužská práca," zasmiala sa.

Keď to povedala takto, ako mohol odmietnuť? Našiel dôvod. „Som unavený a stále si ty bližšie. Dokážeš urobiť hocičo, čo robí muž, vrátane zavesenia hviezdy na stromček. Stromček nie je taký vysoký. Si malá, ale môžeš dočiahnuť tak vysoko."

Pozrela sa na neho nedôverčivým pohľadom, ktorý sa rýchlo zmenil na dotknutý, a načiahla sa po hviezde, ale on bol rýchlejší. Vzal jej hviezdu z rúk a zavesil ju na vrch stromčeka.

„Vyzerá to celkom pekne," povedal, odstúpil a obdivoval prácu jej rúk. Keď vyrastal, nikdy nepomáhal zdobiť stromček. Vždy mali vysoké, veľkolepé, pôsobivo ozdobené stromy po celom panstve, vyzdobené domácimi škriatkami a vystavené na obdiv. Mal by problémy, len keby sa dotkol niektorého z nich.

„Profesorka McGonagallová nám dovolila ísť zajtra do Rokvillu," povedala Hermiona a zavesila poslednú drobnosť na stromček. „Stále musím kúpiť niekoľko vecí, tak by si možno rád išiel so mnou? Musíme odísť zavčasu, pretože zajtra je Štedrý deň."

„Nechceš mi dať ponožky, že nie?" spýtal sa, pripomínajúc jej jeho predchádzajúce varovanie.

„Nuž, áno, vlastne chcem," žartovala.

„V tom prípade nechápem, prečo by som sa mal obťažovať. Ak nedostanem sex, ktorý mi bol sľúbený, tak potom nie jej žiaden dôvod mať vôbec Vianoce," žartoval.

„Vianoce sú pre teba len to, sex?" spýtala sa Hermiona s úsmevom.

„Áno, a darčeky, to je to, na čo čakám. To je moja vlastná malá tradícia, sex a darčeky na Vianoce," povedal, zabávajúc ju až do konca.

„Čo ty zvyčajne dostávaš ako vianočné darčeky, po pravde?" spýtala sa a sadla si vedľa neho na gauč.

„Priveľa vecí a nič dôležité, prinajmenšom nič také dobré ako to, čo mám dostať tento rok," povedal so zdvihnutým obočím.

„Možno očakávaš priveľa," povedala potichu, pozerajúc na podlahu. „Ja by som nečakala príliš byť tebou. Pravdepodobne nebudem veľmi dobrá v porovnaní s tvojimi ostatnými priateľkami."

Chcel sa na tom zasmiať, ale neurobil to. Bola taká pošetilá. „Grangerová, bude to nádherné, nerob si s tým starosti. Chcem, aby si vedela, že od teba neočakávam nič pri čom by si sa cítila nepríjemne. A tiež aby si vedela, že ešte nikdy som nechcel nikoho spôsobom, akým chcem teba a môžem len hádať, že príčinou toho je to, čo k tebe cítim."

Bol taký priamy. Usmiala sa a skrútila sa na gauči, s hlavou v jeho náručí. Vzala prútik a prebrala svetlá na stromčeku k životu, ligotajúce sa na červeno, zeleno a modro. Svetlá zo stromčeka sa odrážali na pozlátených ozdobách, girlandách a sklenených vianočných guliach. Potom zobrala prútik a stlmila svetlá v miestnosti a priložila na oheň v kozube, aby sa prebral. To vyvolalo veľmi príjemnú atmosféru. Takmer ako výjav z knihy alebo nejakého filmu. Roztržito jej pohladil vlasy. Povedala: „Aký je tvoj obľúbený vianočný príbeh?"

„Povedz mi najprv svoj," povedal, pretože jeho obľúbený bol smutný a nechcel byť smutný v tejto chvíli.

„Páči sa mi Dar mudrcov (_The Gift of the Magiby_) od O. Henryho," povedala Hermiona, kde chudobný mladý manželský pár chce kúpiť pekný darček tomu druhému. Z toho dôvodu ona predá svoje vlasy, aby mu kúpila prívesok na hodinky a on predá svoje hodinky, jeho najväčšiu cennosť, aby jej kúpil diamantovú kefu na vlasy. Puká pri tom srdce, ale je to dojemné a hovorí o skutočnom dare Vianoc, ktorým je láska."

„Ty si tak veľmi sentimentálna, však maličká?" povedal a dotkol sa rukou jej líca.

„Tak a teraz mi povedz svoj," požiadala ho a pozrela sa na neho.

„Vždy sa mi páčil Smrek (_The Fir Treeby_) od Hansa Christiana Andersena," povedal. Spomenul si na ten príbeh len dnes, keď im šiel pohľadať vianočný stromček. „To je ten o malom stromčeku, ktorý nedokázal oceniť teplé slnko a modrú oblohu, pretože jediné, čo chcel, bolo byť vianočným stromčekom. Každý rok žiarlil na všetky vysoké stromy, ktoré spílili a urobili z nich vianočné stromčeky. Vtáci prilietali do lesa a hovorili malému stromčeku, ako veľké stromy dajú do veľkolepých domov, vyzdobia ich šperkmi a sviečkami. O rok neskôr sa jeho želanie splnilo. Spílili ho, postavili do domu, ozdobili ho a on zažil svoj najšťastnejší deň vo svojom živote, len kvôli tomu, aby ho na ďalší deň zbavili jeho ozdôb a sviečok a hodili do tmavého suterénu, kde sa okrem myší nemal s kým porozprávať. Na jar ho vzali do záhrady, spálili a jeho krátky život skončil. Zažil len jeden jediný deň naozajstného šťastia a všetko skončilo a pritom sa mohol tešiť z množstva krásnych dní v lese, keby sa len zastavil a uvidel tú nádheru okolo neho."

Hermiona sa na neho znova pozrela, ale on pozeral do ohňa a stále jej hladil tvár. Čítala tento príbeh tak veľa krát, keď bola malá, a vždy si myslela, že lámal srdce, ale počuť, ako ho rozpráva Draco, robilo ho pre ňu ešte smutnejším. Bolo to ako keby rozprával príbeh svojho vlastného života.

Sadla si, objala ho okolo pása a povedala: „Ty nebudeš musieť mať len jeden šťastný deň a prísť o všetky ostatné. Budeš mať veľa šťastných dní, ak s tým budem mať čo do činenia. Sľubujem."

Pobozkala ho na líce. Obrátil sa, aby sa na ňu pozrel. Nikdy ju nemiloval viac než v tejto chvíli.


	16. Časť XVI

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/16/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť XVI.**_

_**Výlet do dediny:**_

Hermiona a Draco kráčali po točitej ceste, ktorá viedla do Rokvillu. Bolo jasné, čisté ráno. Všade naokolo bola čerstvá vrstva snehu a oni mohli počuť ako im na ceste do dediny sneh vŕzga pod topánkami. Dracova ruka v kožených rukaviciach zvierala Hermioninu drobnú ruku v pletenej rukavici. Zložila si klobúk a jej vlasy viali okolo nej. Pozrela sa na neho a usmiala sa. Jej úsmev bol vždy taký nákazlivý. Musel sa usmiať tiež.

„Myslela si si niekedy, že stráviš Vianoce so svojím smrteľným nepriateľom?" spýtal sa Draco so zábleskom v očiach.

„Nebol si môj smrteľný nepriateľ. Skôr najmenej obľúbená osoba na Rokforte," opravila jeho tvrdenie. Obaja sa zasmiali.

Zvážnel a spomenul si na to, ako sa o tomto čase cítil minulý rok. Pri tejto spomienke sa mu chcelo kričať. Nebude sa už viac vŕtať v minulosti. Musí sa sústrediť na toto miesto a súčasnosť. Prestala kráčať a presunula sa ku kraju cesty. Šiel za ňou. Zohla sa v páse a prehliadla stromy. „Vidíš niečo priamo tam za tými stromami?" ukázala.

Draco sa postavil pred ňu, natiahol krk, aby videl, na čo ukazovala. Nevidel nič. „Čo si myslíš, že si videla?" spýtal sa.

„Nie som si istá, niečo tam bolo," odpovedala. Zacítil ako ním prešiel závan strachu, ktorý nedokázal vysvetliť. Pozrel sa na ňu a uvidel jej nehybný výraz a to, ako sa oboma rukami drží jeho ruky. Zacítil strach, lebo vnímal jej pocity. Vytiahol prútik a povedal: „Zostaň tu," a striasol jej ruky zo svojej a vybral sa smerom k lesu.

„Prosím, Draco nechoď tam, zostaň so mnou," povedala potichu, naliehajúc, aby zostal s ňou.

Otočil sa k nej a položil jej prst na ústa, ako náznak toho, aby zostala pokojná. Zašiel niekoľko krokov do lesa, neuvidel nič ani nikoho, tak sa vrátil nazad na cestu.

„Myslím, že by sme sa mali rýchlo dostať do Rokvillu," naliehal, na čo súhlasne prikývla.

Možno tam vonku nič nie je. Možno začula nejaké malé zviera alebo sa s ňou zahrali jej oči. Možno to bola jej prílišná predstavivosť. Nech to bolo čokoľvek, nechcel tam zostať ani o chvíľu dlhšie a zisťovať, čo to bolo. Popadol ju za ruku a rýchlo prešiel zvyšok cesty do dediny, držiac svoj prútik po celý čas.

Na ulici boli vianoční koledníci a v obchodoch nával ľudí. Spýtala sa: „Mohli by sme sa na chvíľku oddeliť, potrebujem nájsť zopár vecí, ktoré nechcem, aby si videl."

Nepáčila sa mu myšlienka, že sa rozdelia, ale naokolo bolo veľké množstvo ľudí a v tom počte bolo bezpečne. Povedal: „Dobre, stretneme sa U troch metiel, o desiatej." Pozrel sa na hodinky a potom znova na ňu, ale už uvidel len jej miznúcu postavu, ako uteká preč s vlasmi vejúcimi za ňou.

Takmer ho to znepokojilo, ale potom sa na druhej strane ulice otočila a zakričala: „Milujem ťa!" Nemohol skryť radosť. Milovala ho a oznámila túto skutočnosť tak, že to skoro všetci v Rokville počuli.

Jeden človek v dave venoval zvláštny záujem jej vyhláseniu. Určite venoval. Sledoval ich k dedine. V jednej chvíli sa zdalo, že ho zbadala, tak sa skryl za veľký strom. Jeho úkryt takmer objavil Malfoy, keď sa rozhodol popozerať po lese. Nabudúce bude musieť byť opatrnejší. Rozhodol sa sledovať Hermionu, aby videl, čo bude robiť. Bude ľahšie sledovať ju než jeho.

Hermiona išla do antikvariátu, kde predávali staré knihy. Veľmi sa potešila, keď našla výtlačok knihy, čo chcela a zaplatila nákup. Ďalej šla do obchodu, kde predávali starožitné šperky. Hermiona chcela dať Dracovi niečo špeciálne. Prezerala si chvíľu výkladné skrine a potom uvidela jeden perfektný kúsok. Požiadala, aby jej ho ukázali. Bol veľmi drahý, ale chcela ho mať. Požiadala ich, aby jej naň napísali venovanie. Majiteľ to išiel urobiť. Hermiona bola sama v obchode, síce nevidela žiadnych ďalších kupujúcich, ale mala pocit, že ju niekto sleduje. Opatrne sa poprechádzala po obchode a taktiež sa pozrela von cez veľký sklenený výklad. Videla len ľudí prechádzajúcich okolo.

Zaplatila v tom obchode za nákup a už mala ísť len na jedno miesto. Chcela ísť do Medových labiek a kúpiť nejaké vianočné cukrovinky a iné sladkosti. Vzala svoje balíčky a išla pohľadať Draca k Trom metlám. Práve prechádzala vedľa priechodu medzi dvoma budovami. Nie tak celkom chodba, skôr cestička. Kráčala rýchlo, keď sa z ničoho nič objavila ruka a zapchala jej ústa, a ďalšia ruka ju schmatla za pás a zatiahla to tmavej zapadnutej uličky. Pri boji jej spadol klobúk z hlavy a pristál dole na chodníku. Pevne držala svoje balíčky a modlila sa.

Draco sa rozhodol ísť najprv do Medových labiek, pretože Hermiona nakupovala na druhej strane ulice. Kúpil nejaké cukrové paličky a nejaké sladkosti. Potom išiel do drahého obchodu s odevmi a kúpil jej niečo špeciálne, čo by si mohla obliecť dnes večer. Mal už pre ňu nakúpené iné veci, tak sa vlastne nemal čím zamestnať až do desiatej. Rozhodol sa ísť ku Trom metlám a čakať. Prekročil cestu a prešiel vedľa dvoch budov, keď na zemi uvidel povedomo vyzerajúci klobúk. Zohol sa a zdvihol ho. Bol to Hermionin klobúk. Stratila klobúk. Kde je to dievča, ktorému patrí ten klobúk? Pozrel sa na jednu stranu ulice a potom na druhú. Vtedy, ako keby telepatiou, poznal, že niečo bolo zle. Rozhodol sa nechať viesť svojou intuíciou; vošiel medzi dve budovy a začal volať jej meno.

Osoba, ktorá stiahla Hermionu medzi dve budovy, ju konečne pustila, keď sa dostali za jednu z budov. Vlastne nemal na výber, pretože mu zahryzla do prstov. Otočila sa rýchlo, s vytiahnutým prútikom a nemohla uveriť, koho vidí.

Draco sa rozbehol. Počul výkrik. Bola to Hermiona.

_**Nie si šťastná, že ma vidíš?**_

Ten, kto stál pred Hermionou Grangerovou, bol Harry Potter. Zdvihol ruky do vzduchu a povedal: „Upokoj sa, to som len ja." Potom zložil ruky a zatriasol od bolesti ľavou rukou, ktorú mu pohrýzla.

„Dokáž mi to!" povedala, stále mala namierený prútik, ale zložila balíčky.

„V treťom ročníku sme použili obracač času, aby sme sa vrátili v čase a zachránili životy Siriusa a Hrdozobca (Klofan) „ povedal prosto.

Sklonila prútik.

Draco pribehol. Videl Hermionu, ako mieri na niekoho s prútikom a potom uvidel, ako ho sklonila. Vytiahol svoj z vrecka a dobehol k nej.

„Čo tu do pekla robíš, Potter?" spýtal sa Draco, zadychčaný sa prehol.

„Nie, lepšia otázka je," začala Hermiona „prečo si si myslel, že musíš ku mne pristúpiť zozadu a stiahnuť ma medzi dve budovy?"

„Je mi to ľúto, naozaj ľutujem," povedal Harry. „ Malfoy nevadilo by ti, keby si sklonil svoj prútik?" pozrel sa Harry na Draca.

Draco začal skláňať svoj prútik, ale Hermiona povedala: „Nie, nechaj ho namierený na neho, až kým mi nepovie, čo chcem počuť a keď nebudem spokojná s jeho odpoveďami, môžeš mu prekliať ten jeho zadok, rozumieš?" Draco sa usmial. Vždy chcel začarovať Pottera a teraz na to dostal od Hermiony požehnanie.

„Hermiona počúvaj ma, Bill Weasley prišiel na Vianoce do Brloha a povedal nám, čo sa stalo s vašimi izbami. Povedal, že aurori to prešetrujú a že si myslia, že páchateľ je v Rokforte," vyhlásil Harry.

„Ty si potreboval aurorov, aby si na to prišiel, Potter?" spýtal sa Draco sucho.

Harry sa na neho hrozivo pozrel a potom sa pozrel späť na Hermionu. „Potreboval som sa presvedčiť, či si v bezpečí, a tak som prišiel dnes do Rokvillu, pretože pán Weasley povedal, že tu dnes budeš. Sledoval som ťa v lese, pod mojím neviditeľným plášťom. Prepáč. Len som si myslel, že by som mohol vidieť, či ťa niekto nesleduje. Musel som sem prísť a uistiť sa, že si v bezpečí. Nikdy som ťa nechcel vystrašiť, je mi to ľúto."

Hermiona pribehla k nemu a objala ho. „Oh, to je také milé Harry, ale som v poriadku." Pobozkala ho na líce a povedala: „Mimochodom šťastné a veselé."

Draco mal pocit, že bude zvracať. „Potter ťa vystraší tak, že sa skoro potentuješ, a ty ho objímaš, pobozkáš ho a zaželáš mu šťastné a veselé. Si šialená," povedal Hermione.

„Draco, choď k Trom metlám, a ja sa tam za chvíľu s tebou stretnem," povedala prepúšťajúc ho. Výborne, nemohol by zostať vedľa Pottera už ani jednu sekundu.

Keď Draco odišiel preč, povedala: „Naozaj si ma vystrašil. Myslím, že teraz sme v bezpečí. Nie je tu ani nikto z ostatných ôsmakov. Okrem jedného priveľmi horlivého profesora, ktorý mi povedal, že som pekná a pobozkal ma si myslím, že som v bezpečí."

Harry sa zamračil a povedal: „Čože?" Vysvetlila mu všetko a nebol príliš nadšený. Povedal jej, že o tom povie Billovi a ona mu povedala, že si myslí, že je to dobrý nápad.

„Len ťa prosím Hermiona, dávaj si pozor, kým neprídeme na to, čo sa deje. Mám ťa rád a nechcem o teba prísť. Odprevadím ťa k hostincu." Pomohol jej pozbierať balíčky a potom ruka v ruke kráčali k Trom metlám. Keď sa dostali k ich cieľu, postavili sa pred veľké okno s Dracom, ktorý sa pozeral zvnútra.

„Počul som, ako si povedala Malfoyovi, že ho miluješ," povedal Harry. „Je to pravda?"

Povedala mu, že áno a on sa smiešne zatváril, na čo sa zasmiala a potom ju pobozkal na líce, na veľké Dracove sklamanie a opustil ju.

„Hlúpy Zjazvenec," povedal Draco Hermione, keď si sadla vedľa neho a napila sa ďatelinového piva, o ktorom predpokladala, že je jej. „Chodí okolo a straší ľudí."

Hermiona len súhlasila a potom povedala: „Poďme nazad do hradu, pripravme sa na Vianoce a nemyslime už na žiadne nepríjemnosti." Zaplatili účet, pozbierali svoje nákupy a šli nazad do hradu.

Medzitým, na hrade, mali dvaja ľudia vášnivú výmenu názorov.

„Prečo si im zničil izby? Zašiel si príliš ďaleko! Takmer si všetko zničil, hlavne s tou vydrou. Nemyslíš, že ľuďom dôjde, že len pár ľudí vie, aký tvar má jej patronus?" spýtal sa prvý hlas.

„Ako inak som mal zariadiť, aby našli tie listy a jej veci v Padminej izbe?" vysvetľoval druhý hlas. „Ty si bol ten, čo povedal, že mám zabezpečiť, aby našli tie listy a predmety. Toto bol jediný spôsob ako to zariadiť, na ktorý som prišiel."

„Nuž, je dobré, že som navrhol riaditeľke, aby ich nechala v izbách ich spolužiakov v tú prvú noc. Musel som niečo veľmi rýchlo vymyslieť. Nemyslím si, že niečo tušia, ale myslím, že Hermiona to začína rozmotávať," povedal znova ten prvý.

„Prečo to hovoríš?" spýtal sa ten druhý, podobný prvému. „Jej sa nesmie ublížiť, povedal som ti to. Len jemu jedinému. Stále si myslím, že sme mali nechať tie listy a veci na ňom. Teraz to vyzerá, že je ona v nebezpečenstve a on je jej ochranca."

„Viem, čo robím. Nerob si starosti, klin medzi nimi bude čoskoro taký veľký, že zabudnú, že niekedy mali radi jeden druhého. Ona bude bez neho a on bude v Azbakane so svojou rodinou, kam patrí," povedal ten prvý.

„Jednako chcem, aby si mi sľúbil, že sa jej neublíži. Nechcem jej ublížiť," vyhlásil druhý hlas.

„Nevadí ti ju vystrašiť, ale nechceš jej ublížiť? Ha! Ty mi nič nebudeš prikazovať, rozumieš?" povedal ten prvý a schmatol druhého za golier. Potom povedal: „A možno som sa rozhodol, že by som ju mal rád pre seba. Možno ju ty nakoniec mať nebudeš."

Druhý muž odtiahol ruky prvého muža zo svojho hrdla a povedal: „Nikdy ju nebudeš mať, nie, ak tomu budem môcť zabrániť."

Prvý muž sa zasmial a povedal: „Neskúšaj mi povedať, čo urobíš, braček. Netráp sa; len som si s teba robil žarty. Je celkom tvoja. Teraz by si mal ísť domov a pokúsiť sa mať šťastné Vianoce. Nechaj na mňa starosti o tie zamilované hrdličky."

Hermiona a Draco sa vrátili na hrad a išli do svojich izieb, aby zabalili darčeky. Potom sa šli naobedovať do Veľkej Siene. Po obede šli a čítali si v spoločenskej miestnosti. Pravda bola, že Hermiona sa nemohla sústrediť, pretože bola nervózna z dnešného večera. Ani Draco sa nemohol sústrediť, pretože myslel na Hermionu a na skutočnosť, že dnes večer sa budú spolu milovať. Tuhol len pri myšlienke na to. Nakoniec sa vyhovoril, že si ide dať sprchu a prezliecť sa na večeru. To bude ale studená sprcha.

Hermiona šla do sprchy a prezliekla sa tiež. Draco jej dal balíček a povedal jej, aby ho otvorila až po sprche a obliekla si to na večeru dnes večer. Zariadil súkromnú večeru v ich spoločenskej miestnosti. Škriatkovia už mali všetko nachystané. Po sprche vbehla po špičkách do izby, len v uteráku a hľadala známky Draca. Vkĺzla do svojej izby a otvorila balíček, ktorý jej dal. Boli to červené šaty, s dlhými rukávmi, s výstrihom do V a širokou sukňou. Boli zhotovené z tkanej látky, ktorá, keď si ich obliekla, sa vlnila pri každom kroku. Dvakrát sa zatočila dokola, cítiac sa tak pôvabne.

Nechala si vlasy rozpustené a kučeravé. Použila len máličko parfému a trochu rúžu. Pozrela sa na svoj obraz v zrkadle a naskočila jej husia koža, keď si pomyslela na to, čo chce urobiť. Pozrela sa zblízka na svoj odraz a povedala: „Teraz alebo nikdy." Otvorila dvere a vykročila smerom k jeho izbe.

Snažil sa uviazať si kravatu, ale za celý svoj život si nemohol zapamätať ako sa robí windsorský uzol. Zaklopala na dvere a on povedal „ďalej."

Vošla, pozrel sa na ňu a povedal: „Prekliata kravata. Vždy mám problém s kravatou."

Hermiona sa zasmiala a povedala: „Môj otec vždy hovorieva toto isté a moja matka mu musí zaväzovať kravaty. Ale potom mi raz otec povedal, že vie perfektne viazať kravaty, len sa mu páči, keď to robí moja matka."

„Nuž, na rozdiel od tvojho obludného otca ja to vážne nedokážem urobiť, tak mi môžeš pomôcť?" opýtal sa.

Povedala: „Môj otec nie jej obludný," a potom sa postavila za neho. „Si príliš vysoký." Tak pritiahol stoličku a posadil sa na ňu. Položila mu ruky okolo krku a začala mu viazať kravatu. Keď skončila, presunula ruky na jeho hruď, do vnútrajška jeho saka a naklonila svoju tvár vedľa jeho a pobozkala ho na líce. Rozhodol sa, že už si možno nikdy nezaviaže sám kravatu vlastnými silami.

Postavil sa, vzal ju za ruku a zaviedol ju k stolu v spoločenskej miestnosti. Bol nádherný. Všade boli sviečky; v skutočnosti jediné svetlo, ktoré osvetľovalo miestnosť, prichádzalo zo žiary ohňa, z trblietania stromčeka a z blikotu plameňov sviečok. Žiara z Hermioninho úsmevu rozjasnila miestnosť rovnako ako čokoľvek iné. To rozžiarilo Dracovo srdce.

Pri jedle sa sotva rozprávali. Bol plný očakávania, tak neudržiaval rozhovor a ona bola uzlíčkom nervov, takže ani nemohla rozprávať. Keď konečne dojedli puding, postavil sa a vzal ju za ruku. Držal ju v náručí a kolísal na imaginárnu pieseň, ktorá mu hrala v srdci. Pozrel sa dole na ňu a povedal: „Ahoj."

Zacítila, ako jej začínajú tŕpnuť prsty na nohe a pokračovalo to k jej hlave. „Ahoj," odpovedala mu.

Vyslobodila sa z jeho objatia, aby sa postavila k stromčeku. Začala naprávať ozdoby.

„Čo tam robíš?" spýtal sa. „Chceš si kvôli mne ľahnúť pod stromček? Dostane sa mi potešenie z rozbaľovania?" dokončil vetu, keď kráčal k nej. Prišiel k nej, opatrne, aby sa jej nedotkol a povedal: „Čo sa deje, zmenila si názor na dnešnú noc?" Pomyslel si, že sa asi rozplače, ak áno.

„Nie," povedala pokorne a ustúpila o krok dozadu.

„Si nervózna?" spýtal sa jej, zmenšiac vzdialenosť medzi nimi tým, že vykročil bližšie k nej.

„Áno," priznala a pozrela sa na neho.

„Ale si si istá, že si nezmenila svoj názor?" spýtal sa znovu.

Nezmenila, tak odpovedala: „Nie, nezmenila som svoj názor."

„Prečo si nervózna?" Ďalší krok bližšie.

„To sa chceš stále na niečo pýtať?" vyprskla a ustúpila o krok dozadu.

„Už sa viac nebudem, sľubujem," povedal, prekrižujúc si srdce svojím palcom. Urobil ešte jeden krok bližšie a ona stála tesne pri okne.

Pozrela sa doľava a doprava. Žiaden únik. Prečo chcela uniknúť? Nezmenila svoje úmysly, že nie? Nevedela, čo mu má povedať. Chcela ho, ale pre ňu to bol príliš veľký krok, ktorý nikdy nemohla vrátiť späť a od toho okamihu by sa zmenil priebeh ich vzťahu. Mala by mu to všetko povedať?

Namiesto toho povedala: „Prosím, nechoď bližšie."

„Bude ťažké sa s tebou milovať, keď neprídem bližšie," povedal, snažiac sa vylepšiť jej náladu. Uvedomoval si, že je to pre ňu veľká vec. Práve preto bola nervózna. Chcel jej uľaviť od obáv. Chcel vytvoriť tento večer špeciálne pre ňu. Chcel... ju.

Spýtal sa: „Kam najďalej si zašla s nejakým chlapcom?"

„Mal by si to vedieť, bolo to s tebou," povedala v rozpakoch.

Tak to nebolo ďaleko, chcel povedať. Jej nervozita ho znervózňovala. Doslova sa triasla ako list a on tušil, že to nebolo od zimy.

„Miluješ ma?" spýtal sa.

„Láska a sex nemajú spolu nič spoločného," rozoberala.

„Dobre, zabudni na tú otázku, veríš mi?" spýtal sa.

„Myslím, že áno," odpovedala.

„Myslíš, že áno?" vrátil jej to. Na rovinu, rýchlo strácal náladu, ale vydrží ešte chvíľu. „Prečo si zo mňa nervózna? Vieš, že by som ti nikdy neublížil."

Položila si ruky na jeho hruď, oprela sa o neho a potichu povedala: „Čo ak sa pomýlim? Čo ak v tom nebudem dobrá? Čo ak urobím niečo zlé a trápne?"

Objal ju a povedal: „Nuž, potom sa budem na tebe smiať, robiť si z teba srandu a každému poviem, že viem, aká si úbohá milenka."

Pozrela na neho a on sa usmieval, ale na tom, čo povedal, ona nevidela nič zábavné. Chcela opätovné uistenie, nie vtipy. Odtlačila ho dozadu a začala kráčať smerom k dverám. Popadol ju za ruku.

„Čo by si mohla takého urobiť, aby to bolo zlé?" nakoniec sa spýtal.

„Poďme to teda urobiť, nech to máme za sebou," povedala Hermiona s hnevom.

Draco pustil jej ruku a povedal: „Tak aby bolo jasné, nepáči sa mi tvoj tón ani tvoj postoj a už viac na to nemám náladu. Takže jediné, čo poviem je dobrú noc a uvidíme sa ráno!" Chystal sa vybehnúť zo spoločenskej miestnosti, ale ešte sa raz otočil a povedal: „Oh, a šťastné prekliate zasrané Vianoce, Hermiona! Niekomu, kto naplánoval celú túto záležitosť, to príliš dobre nevyšlo. Vieš čo si myslím? Myslím, že je pre teba ľahšie vzdať sa a len odísť, než si priznať, že nevieš, čo robiť alebo nemať v niečom úspech! Ale hádaj čo Grangerová, nemusela by si zlyhať, pretože milujeme jeden druhého, takže by to bolo skvelé, práve kvôli tomu! Teraz sa to nikdy nedozvieš, ty hlúpa ulievačka!" Rozzúrený vybehol, vošiel do svojej izby a zatreskol za sebou dvere.

Hermiona sa rozbehla k jeho dverám a zakričala: „Tak aby bolo jasné, je pre mňa ťažké cítiť sa s tebou romanticky, keď stále hovoríš o tom istom a spytuješ sa ma na milión otázok! A pre tvoju informáciu, tak toto nie je koniec, Malfoy!" S oboma rukami udrela silno na jeho dvere a odišla smerom k svojej izbe.

Sadla si na svoju posteľ, odkopla topánky a premyslela si úplne nový plán, priamo tam na mieste. Sľúbila mu niečo k Vianociam, tak to dostane, dokonca aj keď je taký hlupák!

_**Prajem veselé malé Vianoce!**_

Boli takmer dve hodiny ráno. Hermiona vykĺzla zo svojej izby a prešla k Dracovým dverám. Otvorila ich pomaly a tie zaškrípali. Zastavila sa a zadržala dych. Pozrela sa na jeho telo a bolo zjavné, že ešte stále spí, a že ho nezobudila. Vošla po špičkách do izby, zavrela a zamkla dvere. Chvíľu stála vedľa jeho postele a sledovala, ako sa pravidelne dvíha a klesá jeho hruď pri dýchaní. Určite spal.

Izba bola celá v tme, okrem trochu svetla z mesiaca, ktoré sa odrážalo vonku na bielom snehu a vbiehalo do jeho okna. Hermiona pristúpila k jeho posteli a vyzliekla si nočnú košeľu, poskladajúc ju úhľadne na stoličku. Sadla si na posteľ, on sa trochu posunul a poškrabal sa na nose. Pohol sa z chrbta nabok. Nahla sa a pobozkala ho na líce. Stále sa nepohol. Hermiona si všimla, že je od pása nahor nahý. Znamená to, že je nahý aj od pása nadol? Cítila sa viac obnažená, keď tam sedela v jeho chladnej izbe s jeho spiacim telom vedľa nej než tým, že bola nahá. Toto nebol dobrý nápad. Možno by mala odísť. Pripravila sa, že odíde, keď sa jeho ruka posunula a pristála na jej holom stehne. Vrátil sa nazad na chrbát, stále spiaci.

Bez toho, že by to dal Hermione najavo, Draco sa zobudil, len čo začul zaškrípanie dverí. Videl ako vošla a predstieral, že spí. Snažil sa rovnomerne dýchať, aby si neuvedomila jeho úskok. Cítil vzrušenie a očakávanie s každým krokom, ktorým k nemu prišla bližšie. Keď počul, že si vyzliekla šaty cez hlavu, stuhol tak, že bol vďačný, že izba je taká tmavá, alebo že nevedela, že predstiera. Cítil, ako sa naklonila a pobozkala ho, ale potom sa zdalo, že chce odísť. Stále sa nechcel priznať k jeho fígľu, napriek tomu, že sa pokúsil siahnuť jej na zápästie. Tak namiesto toho pokračoval v predstieraní spánku a nechal svoju ruku dopadnúť na jej nohu. „Prosím, zostaň, Hermiona," pomyslel si.

Rozhodla sa vkĺznuť pod jeho prikrývky. Zacítila, ako sa malé chĺpky na jeho nohe obtreli o jej vlastné. Položila ruku na jeho hruď a zohla hlavu, pobozkala jeho kľúčnu kosť, jeho hruď, potom jeho bradavky. Hrala sa s jeho chlpmi na hrudi, nechala svoje ruky cestovať ďalej až sa zastavili tam, kde začínali prikrývky. Sledovala jeho tvár. Naozaj stále spal? Hermiona sa rozhodla zistiť to. Nahla sa ponad jeho hruď, pritlačila svoje nahé prsia o jeho telo a rukou prešla pod prikrývky a zostala na jeho penise. Nikdy nevidela chlapčenský penis, tobôž aby sa ho dotkla. Pohladila ho jemne. Bol jemný a tvrdý súčasne. Mohla cítiť vyvýšeniny, žily a na spodku drobné chĺpky. Nechala svoju ruku ísť vyššie a zacítila niečo vlhké. Už nemohol dlhšie predstierať, že spí.

Položil jednu ruku na jej zadok, pritlačil si ju bližšie k sebe a druhú ruku zdvihol k jej tvári. Silno ju pobozkal, dlho a vlhko. Pobozkala ho nazad. Odtiahla sa od neho, ale on mal stále ruku vzadu na jej krku. Zohla hlavu a začala ho obsypávať malými bozkami na jeho čeľusť, krk a hruď. Ten pocit z jej tela, tak jemného a teplého opierajúceho sa o jeho by ho čoskoro priviedol ku koncu. Rozhodol sa, že je najlepší čas prevziať kontrolu nad situáciou. Napokon, toto bolo pre ňu po prvý raz. Chcel, aby to bolo o nej. Chcel to urobiť pre ňu špeciálne. Keď pokračovala v plytvaní dlhými, vlhkými bozkami na jeho ústa, lízala jeho pery svojím jazykom, jej ruka stále na jeho vztýčenom penise, nehýbala sa, ale bola stále tam, pritiahol si ju ponad seba, takže teraz bola úplne na ňom a potom ich rýchlo otočil, takže ona bola pod ním a on nad ňou. V žiadnom prípade nespal, pomyslela si.

Uvažovala, čo bude ďalej. Nenechal ju dlho čakať. Tohto mal dosť. Bol najvyšší čas prevziať kontrolu. Draco položil svoju pravú ruku na jej ľavý prsník a začal sa s ním hrať, hladkajúc ho a zvierajúc jeho vrchol. Jemne jej prsník pobozkal, kým sa jeho ruka hrala s druhým. Zobral do úst jej bradavku, ona trochu zastenala a jej boky sa začali pohybovať v ich vlastnom tempe. To bolo to, čo myslela tým 'robiť niečo trápne', tak prestala hýbať bokmi, ale nie na dlho. Priložil ústa k jej a pomaly ju pobozkal, kým sa hral sa s jej jazykom, hryzkal jej peru, rýchlymi malými bozkami a potom dlhými namáhavými. Jeho ruka bola stále na jej prsníku, jej boky sa zase začali pohybovať a teraz si to ani neuvedomovala.

Pobozkal jej prsník znova, najprv jeden, potom druhý a potom sa zosunul nižšie a pobozkal jej žalúdok. Vrátil sa k jej perám a posunul ruku nižšie, až kým nebola medzi jej nohami. Bola veľmi vlhká a pripravená na neho, čo spôsobilo, že ju miloval viac než si myslel, že je možné. Len tam podržal svoju ruku a trochu pritlačil, ale poskytlo jej to pôžitok, ktorý bol zrejmý. Zastenala, keď pokračoval v bozkávaní jej nádherných pŕs. Nemohol si pomôcť, aby sa jeho ruka nezačala hýbať v rytme jej bokov. Pohládzal ju hore a dolu, až kým nevydala hlboký, chrapľavý zvuk. Povedala jeho meno. „Draco, oh Draco."

To bolo všetko, čo potreboval. Nemohol už čakať dlhšie. Mal pocit, že na ňu čakal celý život.

Nastavil sa tak, aby mohol do nej vojsť, snažiac sa, aby ju svojou váhou príliš netlačil. Oprel sa o svoje ruky a chcel to urobiť najprv pomaly. Zovrela svoje steny, čo ju urobilo ešte napnutejšou. Začínala hovoriť: „To bolí, prestaň,", ale on prestať nemohol. Na nič by to nebolo. Len sa bála. Mohol urobiť jednu z dvoch vecí. Vzdať to a pokračovať v láskaní s ňou, ale potom by tá úzkosť, čo cítila, bola stále tam. Alebo to len urobiť, dostať sa cez to a ukázať jej, že je to najprv len malá bolesť.

Rozhodol sa do nej vstúpiť. Urobil to rýchlo, ale ona na okamih zakričala a začala prudko dýchať, ako keby zadržiavala plač. Položil ruky na obe strany jej tváre a povedal: „Pozri sa na mňa, je to v poriadku, bude to bolieť len trochu. Sľubujem, že je to v poriadku."

Začal sa hýbať pomalým rytmom a ona sa začala uvoľňovať. Cítil ako sa jej telo uvoľňuje. Začínala mať potešenie so samotného milovania, za čo bol vďačný. Keby mal myslieť na to, že jej naozaj ublížil, nemohol by žiť sám so sebou.

Pokračovali vo vzájomnej harmónii, a potom vo vyvrcholení, zbiehajúcom sa v pôžitok v presne tom istom čase. Zostal nad ňou tak dlho, ako mohol. Bál sa, že ak sa pohne, mohla by sa pokúsiť ujsť a na rovinu, práve sa rozhodol, že ju už nikdy nenechá odísť, nikdy. Teraz patrila k nemu, práve tak ako mu patrila jeho pravá ruka alebo pokožka, alebo srdce. Bola jeho a jedine jeho. Bola časť z neho. Bez nej by prestal existovať.

Konečne sa z nej odvalil a pritiahol si ju k hrudi. Objala rukami jeho telo a pozrela sa mu do tváre. Znovu mal zatvorené oči. Znovu spí? Pobozkala ho na pery a potom znova nechala klesnúť svoju hlavu na jeho hruď. Dokonca aj keby znova spal, cítila, že je povinná povedať: „Ďakujem ti."

Usmial sa. Povedala ďakujem ti. Naozaj bola zvláštnou osôbkou. Dobré na tom je, že bola jeho. Povedal: „Nemáš za čo," a potom sa zasmial nad absurditou toho všetkého. Povedal: „Aj keď, mimochodom, ľudia zvyčajne po milovaní hovoria 'ľúbim ťa' a nie 'ďakujem ti', ale ty si rob, čo chceš, maličká."

Položila ruku na jeho rebrá, prešla nahor k jeho tvári, naklonila sa nad jeho hruď a pozrela sa mu do tváre. Otvoril oči. „Ľúbim ťa, Draco," vyhlásila.

„Aj ja ťa ľúbim."


	17. Časť XVII

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/17/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť XVII. Január**_

_**Hermiona spomína**_

Hermiona práve sedela vo svojej izbe, robila si domáce úlohy, ktoré zanedbala počas zimných prázdnin. Zajtra sa vrátia zvyšní žiaci Rokfortu a pozajtra začína vyučovanie. Draco a ona sa musia vrátiť k normálu. Mala nádherné prázdniny. Keď sa zobudili na prvý sviatok vianočný, prebudili sa skoro v tom istom čase. Príliš dobre si uvedomovala, že bola celkom nahá, v posteli s nahým chlapcom, a že sa milovali len niekoľko hodín predtým. Cítila ako jej červeň zalieva líca. Draca sa zaškeril, položil jej ruku na líce a povedal: „Prečo sa červenáš?"

Len pomyslenie na to ju zahanbovalo. Pobozkal ju v to ráno a povedal jej: „Šťastné a veselé." Vyšplhal sa z postele, totálne ignoroval fakt, že je úplne nahý, niečo, čo ona vôbec nemohla ignorovať a podal jej malý balíček. Povedal: „Je tam toho viac, na konci tvojej postele. Ráno som si privstal a dal som to tam, ale tento jeden som ti chcel dať osobne."

Zaskučala potešením a otvorila balíček. Vo vnútri bola súprava diamantových a smaragdových sponiek do vlasov. Vyzerali veľmi staré a veľmi drahé. Zasmiala sa. „Dar mudrcov?" Len prikývol a otočil sa, aby si natiahol nohavice. „Ďakujem" a potom povedala: „Zostaň tu!" a omotala si jeho plachtu okolo tela a opustila jeho izbu. Vbehla nazad a priniesla mu dva balíčky. Pohupovala sa hore a dolu na pätách v očakávaní, keď ich otváral. Prvým boli starožitné vreckové hodinky a na zadnú časť dala napísať: „D. už viac nebudeme osamelí. S láskou H."

Zasmial sa povedal: „Skvelý nápad. Tipujem, že ja som Jim pre tvoju Dellu," narážal na mená postav z príbehu O. Henryho.

„Čo je v ňom?" spýtal sa na druhý balíček. Sadol si na posteľ, sedela vedľa neho, kým otváral balíček, aby objavil starú knihu Rozprávky od Hansa Christiana Andersena. Hravo sa dotkol knihou je hlavy a povedal: „Zázraky nad zázraky, Grangerová mi dala knihu," a potom ju pobozkal. Odložil knihu a začal odmotávať plachtu, do ktorej bolo zabalené jej telo a povedal: „Smiem mať teraz tú česť rozbaliť si svoj skutočný darček?" Odrazila jeho ruky preč, ale on naozaj začal sťahovať plachtu z jej tela. Zostali na posteli, ona stále čiastočne zabalená v plachte, a on mal na sebe len džínsy, bozkávali sa a hladkali, a rozprávali viac než hodinu.

Neskôr, Draco už celkom zaodetý a Hermiona tiež oblečená, šli do jej izby a otvorili zvyšok darčekov. Boli to ich najkrajšie prázdniny, ktoré kedy mali. To bolo pred dvoma dňami. Dnes bolo štvrtého januára a ako Hermiona práve teraz sedela a pozerala von z okna, nebola už schopná dlhšie sa sústrediť na svoju prácu, pretože teraz nemyslela na nič iné len na neho.

Všetko sa malo vrátiť do pôvodných koľají a ona to nechcela. Tie hrozby a tie listy sa vrátia a ona a Draco sa budú musieť znova tajne stretávať. Bolo také príjemné, keď boli otvorení s ich vzťahom. Odložila knihy a išla ho pohľadať. Nebol ani v svojej izbe ani v spoločenskej miestnosti. Vrátila sa nazad do jeho spálne a sadla si na posteľ, aby ho počkala.

Objala vankúš a spomínala na ich prvú noc vášne. Bola prvá z niekoľkých. Na druhý deň po ich milovaní si dali spolu sprchu potom, čo si otvorili darčeky. Hermiona bola šokovaná, keď sa ku nej zrazu Draco pripojil v dievčenskej kúpeľni. Práve si vzala špongiu a chcela si umyť telo, keď odtiahol závesy nabok a vzal od nej špongiu. Umyl jej telo, dbajúci na to, aby sa dostal ku každému kútiku alebo záhybu a potom spláchol mydlo z jej tela a začal bozkávať jej čerstvo umyté telo. Kľakol si na kolená, pobozkal ju na brucho, otočil ju a skutočne pobozkal obliny jej zadku. Hermiona sa hanbila, ale mala veľkú radosť.

Znova sa v sprche postavil, stále bola chrbtom k nemu, posúval obe ruky dole jej vlhkým telom, nechajúc jednu ruku na jej prsiach a s druhou zostupujúc nižšie. Hral sa s ňou také dlhé minúty, že cítila, že už dlhšie nemôže stáť. Stála na špičkách a do nôh dostávala kŕče. Keď začínal jej orgazmus, odtiahol prsty, otočil ju dokola a zdvihol ju k hornej časti svojho tela. Milovali sa postojačky, pod prúdom teplej vody.

Hermiona práve objala vankúš silnejšie a usmiala sa. Kto by si bol pomyslel, že ona bude mať sex s Malfoyom v sprche? Keď objala vankúš ešte silnejšie ako predtým, všimla si, že vonia ako on. Myslela na to, ako sa tretí raz milovali a začervenala sa ešte viac.

Bolo to päť dní po Vianociach, a boli úplne sami v knižnici. Mal ruku na jej kolene a svojím prstom kreslil malé krúžky na jej nohe. Ďalšiu vec, ktorú si pamätala, bola jeho ruka lezúca vyššie, ktorou sa snažil dostať do jej nohavičiek! V knižnici, panebože! Pre Hermionu bola knižnica miestom útočiska a bola by to svätokrádež znesvätiť také posvätné miesto. Jej oči sa rozšírili, udrela ho po ruke a bežala z knižnice.

Najprv si myslel, že ju urazil, ale keď sa dostala ku dverám, povedala: „Ideš?" a pokračovala v behu dole chodbou. Zbalil ich knihy a šiel za ňou celú cestu až do jej izby, kde dokončili to, čo začali. Len čo vstúpili do izby, pritiahol ju k sebe a silno a zmyselne ju pobozkal. Rýchlo vyzliekli jeden druhého, takmer ako keby boli obmedzovaní časom. Rozopol jej blúzku, keď mu ona vyzliekala sveter. Odkopol topánky, keď mu rozpínala opasok. Čoskoro obaja stáli uprostred jej spálne, šialene sa bozkávajúc, úplne nahí. Nadvihol ju, jednou rukou ju držal za zadok a druhou za pás a cúval s ňou k posteli. Spadol na chrbát s ňou na vrchu. Skrútila sa, aby sa presunula vedľa neho, ale on ju rukami držal za boky a povedal jej, aby tak zostala. Zostala.

Bozkávali sa, sali a tancovali starodávny tanec, ktorý poznalo tak veľa ľudí. Rozkročila sa, nevediac či to robí správne, položila sa nad neho a začala sa hýbať. Len robila to, čo cítila, že je správne a prirodzené. Vtedy sa urobil skôr než ona. Ale nemala od toho ďaleko. Zaspali, úplne nahí, na jej posteli.

Hermiona práve vstala a začala si obzerať veci na Dracovom stole. Všimla si, že dokončil referát na Elixíry, ale mal tam chybne napísané slovo. Zobrala prútik a opravila ho. Sadla si nazad na jeho posteľ a potom si na ňu ľahla. Myslela na to, ako mali sex po štvrtý krát počas týchto prázdnin. Tento posledný krát bol naozaj prelomový a nebola si celkom istá, čo si o tom myslieť.

Spomínala ako sedela na gauči v spoločenskej miestnosti a robila si úlohy, samozrejme, a on sedel na podlahe pred gaučom a čítal. Stále ho kopala nohou, ale on ani nemrkol. Nakoniec, keď ho kopla naposledy, schmatol jej nohu a potiahol ju, takže takmer spadla z gauča. Nahlas zaprotestovala a zaťahala ho za vlasy. Čoskoro zistila, že Malfoyových vlasov sa nikto nedotýka.

Stiahol ju na podlahu a začal ju štekliť, čo vždy nenávidela! Šteklil ju a ona sa ho pokúšala štekliť tiež. Nakoniec zavolala prímerie a keď ležala na podlahe nadúvajúc sa poslednými zvyškami smiechu, začal jej bozkávať brucho, kde ju predtým šteklil. Zasunul jednu ruku pod jej blúzku a začal jej objímať prsia. Stiahol jej trochu nohavičky a posunul ich dole po jej bokoch, keď rozopol gombík a zips. Zatvorila oči, keď ju celú bozkával. Už mal jej nohavičky úplne preč a ona ani nevedela, že jej začal dávať dole nohavice. Keď zacítila pod svojím zadkom hrubý koberec, uvedomila si, čo urobil. Boli v spoločenskej miestnosti, kde ju ktokoľvek mohol vidieť (ako keby tam niekto bol) oblečenú v tričku, svetri a ponožkách, ale bez nohavičiek. Vtedy si Hermiona pomyslela, že to bolo stelesnenie rozpakov. Mýlila sa, bolo to až to, čo sa neskôr stalo.

Začal ju bozkávať 'tam'! Znovu bola nesvoja a pokúsila sa ho zastaviť. Pokúšala sa spod neho vykrútiť, ale bol silnejší a nevyšlo jej to. Hovorila: „NIE! Nechcem to!" napriek tomu, že to nepovažovala za také zlé. Ale on pokračoval, a ona pocítila najintenzívnejší orgazmus, intenzívnejší ako pri posledných troch razoch. Potom, nečakal nič na odplatu, len ju zabalil do deky a zdriemli si.

Hermiona vedela, že jej tvár je teraz taká červená ako Ronove vlasy. Posadila sa na posteli, cítila sa trochu nemravne a rozhodla sa, že pohľadá pána Malfoya a možno sa trochu zabaví. Štýlom 'huráááá' predtým, než jednotky primašírujú domov.

Vyšla z ich ubytovne a rozhodla sa, že je možno dole vo Veľkej Sieni, už bol takmer čas na večeru. Dostala sa takmer ku schodisku, keď uvidela profesora Stephensa vo vášnivom rozhovore s Terrym Bootom. Prikrčila sa a vykúkala cez zábradlie, veľmi sa snažila počuť, čo hovoria.

Jediné čo počula boli slová 'viem, že robíš' a 'nenechám ťa' a bola si istá, že aspoň raz začula svoje meno. Postavila sa, aby sa ukázala, až keď profesor Stephens nechal Terryho samotného. Zišla po schodoch a povedala: „Šťastný nový rok, Terry. Vrátil si sa o deň skôr."

Vyzeral šokovaný z toho, že vidí jej tvár. Vyšiel niekoľko schodov a podal jej ruku, opatrne s ňou zatriasla. „Áno, vrátil som sa dnes namiesto zajtrajška. Počul som, čo sa stalo v tvojej izbe, kým sme boli preč. Je mi to tak, tak ľúto. Nemôžem tomu uveriť." Triasol hlavou, kým držal jej ruku.

Na ten najkratší moment zauvažovala, či je Terry zapletený v tom, čo sa jej stalo, ale hlboko vo svojom srdci si nemyslela, že tomu tak bolo.

Pustil jej ruku a ona povedala: „Vďaka Terry. Videl si Draca?"

„Nie, nevidel," odpovedal. „Som na ceste do spální. Keď ho uvidím, poviem mu, že ho hľadáš." Vyšiel hore po schodoch, ešte raz sa na ňu pozrel a ona zazrela výraz obáv na jeho tvári. Pokračovala v schádzaní zo schodov a hľadaní Draca.

_**Viem, že si to ty**_

Hermiona konečne našla Draco tam, kde si myslela, že bude a to vo Veľkej sieni ako večeria. Domáci škriatkovia už všetko vrátili nazad, rovnako aj ôsmacky stôl bol v zadnej časti rozsiahlej sály. Sadla si vedľa neho a položila mu hlavu na plece. Keď si ani za niekoľko minút nenabrala nič na tanier spýtal sa: „Nie si hladná?"

„Malfoy, myslíš si, že Terry Boot má niečo spoločné s tými odkazmi a hrozbami?" spýtala sa, zdanlivo nečakane.

V skutočnosti si to začínal myslieť. Uvažoval, či aj ona. Opýtal sa jej a ona mu povedala o tom, že sa Terry vrátil a o scéne medzi ním a profesorom. Povedal jej, aby si nerobila starosti, on ju bude ochraňovať, stále sú na Rokforte umiestnení aurori, tak tu budú v bezpečí, určite sa nikto nepokúsi o nič s aurormi naokolo. To bolo to, čo povedal jej. Vo vnútri mu však horel oheň, ktorý bol intenzívnejší, než kedy predtým. Jeho oheň bol spojený s nenávisťou, ktorú pociťoval k bastardovi alebo bastardom, ktorí sa pokúšali zničiť jediné šťastie, ktoré kedy Draco vo svojom živote cítil. Nebude to znášať, už ani chvíľu. Nájde ich, rozdrví a prinúti zaplatiť.

Už viac nebol hladný, ale videl, že začala jesť, tak pokračoval v jedle. Stále sa na neho pozerala. Trápila sa a on to vedel. Uvedomil si, že pozná Hermionu Grangerovú lepšie než pozná sám seba. Položil svoju voľnú ruku na jej koleno a povzbudzujúco ju stisol.

Keď sa najedli, vyšli hore. Chcel nájsť príležitosť porozprávať sa s Terrym, pokúsiť sa ho odhaliť. Spýtal sa Hermiony, či už skončila s úlohami. Vedel, že by ju to rozrušilo. Povedala nie a pretože vyučovanie začínalo pozajtra, mala by ísť sa ich pokúsiť dokončiť. Súhlasil s ňou, pobozkala ho na líce a odišla do svojej izby.

Šiel pohľadať Boota. Zastal pred jeho izbou a zaklopal. Terry otvoril a povedal: „Draco, čo môžem pre teba urobiť?"

„Oh, je toho viac čo môžem urobiť ja pre teba," povedal Draco a vošiel do izby bez pozvania. Terry odstúpil pár krokov, nemal na výber a nechal Draca vojsť. Draco povedal: „Tak, beriem to tak, že už si počul o tom, čo sa stalo s mojou a Hermioninou izbou?"

„Áno, počul som o tom hneď ako som sa vrátil od jedného z Bystrohlavčanov, ktorý tu zostal cez prázdniny. Nemohol som uveriť tej smole," povedal Terry.

Draco povedal: „Trošku viac než len smola, povedal by som. Skôr nejaký chorý sviniar, ktorý sa snaží robiť problémy, strašiť nevinné dievča pre ktovieaké dôvody."

„Samozrejme," povedal Terry a oprel sa o svoj stôl. Draco si pomyslel, že to veľmi dobre hrá, pretože nevyzeral nervózny, a ani prinajmenšom rozčúlený.

Draco začal: „Tak Terry, nevieš nič o tom, čo sa práve deje?"

Terry sa vzpriamil a povedal: „Samozrejme, že nie, prečo sa ma pýtaš niečo také? Keby som vedel, kto je za tým, zastavil by som to."

„Veľmi vtipné, keďže sme našli ďalšie výhražné listy Hermione, všetky jej stratené listy a osobný majetok v izbe tvojho dievčaťa, nemyslíš?" hádal Draco.

Terry na toto vyhlásenie vyzeral zmätene. Samozrejme, dokonca ani aurori o tom nevedeli. Len niekto v tom zapletený by to vedel a Terry vyzeral naozaj šokovaný. Povedal: „Neviem o tom vôbec nič, ale ubezpečujem ťa, že ani Padma, ktorá je mimochodom len moja kamarátka, nechodím s ňou, v tom v žiadnom prípade nie je zapletená."

„Oh, nikdy som si nemyslel, že je," povedal pokojne Draco. Chystal sa nahodiť udičku. „Myslím, že si v tom zapletený ty, ale neviem prečo a to je to, prečo som tu. Hovorím ti, že ťa sledujem a nenechaj sa oklamať mojím novým spoločenským zovňajškom, stále som bezohľadný syn smrťožrúta, skrz naskrz Slizolinčan a nemám rád, keď sa niekto vyhráža mne alebo ľuďom, ktorých mám rád." Draco teraz stál zoči-voči tomu človeku.

„Odíď, Malfoy!" povedal Terry a ukázal prstom smerom k dverám, ale stále nevyzeral previnilo. Vyzeral urazený.

Draco sa začal zberať k odchodu a potom povedal: „Povedz mi poslednú vec Boot, vždy som počúval, že Bystrohlavčania podobne ako Slizolinčania, majú veľa tajných spolkov. Jeden z nich sa myslím volá Bratstvo Havranov. Už si o ňom niekedy počul?" Draco zdvihol knihu z Terryho stolíka, ohmatal ju palcom a potom odhodil na posteľ. Terry cúvol a povedal: „Neviem o čom hovoríš, ale jediným spolkom, o ktorom som kedy počul, a ku ktorému patrili Slizolinčania, sú smrťožrúti. Medzi nimi bol tvoj otec jeden z najviac uznávaných a o tebe sa šírili povesti, že k nim patríš tiež. Nerozhadzuj tu obvinenia Malfoy, pretože možno ani nevieš s kým hovoríš. Oh, a rada nakoniec, nehádž kameňom, ak nie si bez viny." Terry prešiel k dverám, otvoril ich a dodal. „Vyprevaď svoj zadok odtiaľto, predtým než ťa vyhodím."

Draco pomaly prešiel k dverám a vlastne poklepal Terryho na líce, na čo on odtiahol svoju tvár od Dracovej ruky. Draco povedal: „Nezabudni, buď dobrý chlapček, dávam na teba pozor," a opustil izbu.

Draco mal rozhodne niečo na práci. Musel napísať list svojmu starému priateľovi. Musel zistiť toľko, čo mohol, o 'Bratstve Havranov'. Vždy o ňom počúval len neisté dohady, ale teraz si bol istý, že bolo skutočné. Bol odhodlaný zistiť, čo symbolizuje, a či je Terry Boot jeho súčasťou.

Draco napísal svojmu bývalému spolužiakovi, Blaisovi Zabinimu. Blaise bol jeden z ľudí, ktorí nikdy neboli v ničom namočení, ale predsa vždy vedel všetko, čo sa dialo a vedel všetko, čo sa dalo o niekom vedieť. Napísal Blaisovi a požiadal ho, aby sa s ním zajtra stretol v Rokville. Blaise, ktorý sa počas vojny do ničoho nezaplietol, cestoval po Európe, tak Draco mohol len dúfať, že dostane jeho list. Potom čo poslal list, kráčal dole zľadovatenými schodmi, ktoré viedli zo soviarne, a na chvíľu sa pozrel na šedú januárovú oblohu. Práve teraz sa cítil trochu bezmocný, skoro tak ako sa cítil celý minulý rok. Nemal žiadnu kontrolu nad akoukoľvek z udalostí, ktoré sa stali minulý rok. Mohol len nečinne sedieť a sledovať ako sa dejú, bez ohľadu na to, aký mal odpor k tomu, čo sa dialo. Nuž, už nikdy viacej nebude sedieť nečinne. Zoberie záležitosti do vlastných rúk. Nikto a nič sa medzi neho a Hermionu nepostaví.

Vošiel do hradu a kráčal priamo k jej izbe. Zaspala na svojom stole. Teraz sa cítil trochu vinný za to, že jej povedal, aby si urobila úlohy. Bola pravdepodobne o mesiace vpredu než ktokoľvek iný. Položil jej ruku na plece, jemne ňou zatriasol a povedal: „Zobuď sa, maličká."

Prebrala sa vyľakaná, ale potom uvidela, že je to Draco. Pritiahol si ju do náručia a potom ju odviedol k jej posteli. Posadil sa na ňu s ňou v náručí. „Išiel si sa porozprávať s Terrym, však?" spýtala sa. Draco si uvedomil, že ho začínala poznávať rovnako ako pozná on ju.

„Áno, šiel som," potvrdil.

„Čo si zistil?" spýtala sa.

„Nič," pretože skutočne nič nezistil.

Spadol dozadu na matrac a stiahol ju so sebou. Povedal: „Vieš, že toto je naša posledná chvíľka slobody? Akonáhle sa všetci vrátia, bude ťažké zakrádať sa medzi našimi izbami."

Položila mu ruku na tvár a povedala: „Draco, budeme sa pred všetkými chovať ako pár alebo že sme od seba? Som zmätená, pokiaľ ide o to, kde to skončí."

Usmial sa a povedal: „To znie tak čudne, keď to hovorím ja, ale nech vedia pravdu. Vzájomne sa milujeme, tak nech každý o tom vie."

Toto boli slová, ktoré chcela počuť. Pozrela sa na neho, povedala: „Milujem ťa" a začala ho bozkávať na pery. Pobozkala ho vášnivo, ale potom sa odtiahla, potom ho zľahka pobozkala, a potom odtiahla hlavu, keď sa pokúsil prehĺbiť ten bozk. Privádzala ho do šialenstva a roztržitosti.

„Potrebujem ťa, Grangerová," priznal. Potreboval. Bol na pokraji úzkosti a nebol si celkom istý prečo, ale vedel, že ju potrebuje viac než potreboval kyslík k životu. Začali sa milovať. Hermiona použila prútik, aby zamkla dvere a potom čoskoro boli pohltení vo svojich vzájomných potrebách. Potom, čo sa pomilovali, zostali pod prikrývkami, veľké telo vedľa drobného, keď mesačné lúče začali tancovať po izbe. Keď skončili, povedala potichu: „Teraz to bolo piaty raz."

„Piaty raz čo?" nerozumel.

„Piaty krát sme sa pomilovali, nuž, možno štvrtý," zamyslela sa. „Počíta sa to v spoločenskej miestnosti, keď to nebolo naozajstná kopulácia?"

Nahlas sa smial dobré tri minúty na veľmi zvláštnej malej bytosti v jeho náručí. Ona to počítala! Hovoril medzi smiechom veci ako: „Kto hovorí kopulácia?" a „Nevedel som, že si zapisuješ skóre!". Dokonca povedal: „Ty ma aj boduješ?" Pokračoval v smiechu cez slzy, ktoré mu vošli do očí. Tak dobre sa zabával, že si neuvedomoval, že nemôže jasne uvažovať.

Udrela ho silno do hrude a povedala: „Prestaň sa smiať."

Keď sa konečne prestal smiať, povedal: „Pokračuj ďalej a započítaj aj to v spoločenskej miestnosti. Myslím, že by som sa urazil, kebyže to neurobíš."

Hermiona sa usmiala a povedala: „Teda päťkrát." A pobozkala mu bradu. Povedala: „Oh, a mimochodom, ja ťa bodujem a tvoja priemerná známka je v tejto chvíli celkom vysoká." Obaja sa na tom zasmiali, a keď ich smiech konečne ustal, zaspala a on ju nasledoval zakrátko po nej.

Vonku pred jej izbou niekto počul zvuky Hermioninho a Dracovho smiechu. Bola noc a on bol s ňou v jej izbe. Očividne vo svojom vzťahu pokročili na vyššiu úroveň. Nuž, pomyslela si tá osoba, je čas, aby začali platiť. Rozbehol sa po chodbe plánujúc svoj ďalší krok.

_**Mihotaj sa, mihotaj hviezdička, nezabudni, kto si**_

Draco sa zobudil zavčas rána, keď vonku bola ešte úplná tma. Šiel do svojej izby, aby vliezol do vlastnej postele. Nechcel, aby ho niekto, nuž, tým niekým je Terry našiel ráno v Hermioninej izbe. Len čo sa vrátil do svojej izby, uvidel na rímse okna usadenú sovu. Otvoril okno do mrazivého nočného vzduchu a uvidel sovu Blaisa Zabiniho so správou pripevnenou na nohe. Odkaz znel: „„Poď von, ty blbec, mrznem tu. Stretneme sa na kraji Rokvillu. B. Z."

Draco nevedel, ako dlho tam už tá sova bola, ale dal si načas a napísal správu, ktorá hovorila Zabinimu, aby tam čakal a neodišiel. Na šaty si prehodil plášť a kabát; vykradol sa za múry hradu, za pozemky a bránu a bežal celú cestu do Rokvillu. Tam, na kraji uličky, ktorá viedla do dediny, čakal jeho bývalý spolužiak.

„Prekliato si dávaš na čas, Malfoy," povedal Blaise.

„Vďaka, že si prišiel. Potrebujem sa ťa na niečo spýtať a je to veľmi dôležité," začal Draco. Povedal mu úplne všetko, o rodičoch, ktorí išli do väzenia, o návrate do školy, o jeho vzťahu s Grangerovou a o hrozbách a odkazoch. Zabiniho nič z toho nezaskočilo. Nič z toho ho nešokovalo alebo neprekvapilo. Potom sa Draco spýtal: „Povedz mi všetko, čo vieš o 'Bratstve Havranov.'

„Oh, áno, myslím, že štvrtý manžel mojej matky, alebo to bol jej piaty, bol v tomto veľmi tajnom malom spolku," začal Blaise. „Z toho, čo som pochopil z prečítania jeho osobných denníkov po jeho predčasnom skone viem, že 'Bratstvo Havranov' je tajný spolok bývalých a súčasných Bystrohlavčanov. Ako vieš drahý Draco, Bystrohlavčania si myslia v hĺbke svojich malých vzdelaných sŕdc, že sú múdrejší a inteligentnejší než ktokoľvek iný. Z toho dôvodu si myslia, že len a len oni vedia čo je najlepšie. Tento spolok sa snaží naprávať zlo na tých druhých, nešťastných ľuďoch, rovnako udeľujú trest alebo odplatu, keď majú pocit, že sa krivdí právu a naopak." Blaise sa oprel o plot a pokračoval.

„Existujú už stovky rokov, od čias Brunhildy Bystrohlavovej. Počas prvej vlády Voldemorta a počas jeho prvého vyhnanstva boli zodpovední za smrť a potrestanie veľa smrťožrútov, o ktorých si mysleli, že utiekli spravodlivosti, ale vždy veľmi skryto. Nechceli uznanie akéhokoľvek druhu, pretože si mysleli, že to, čo robili, zdokonaľovalo ich mužov a toto poznanie im úplne postačovalo."

„Počas druhej vlády Voldemorta a minuloročnej vojny znova začali brať záležitosti do vlastných rúk. Nemajú nič proti čistokrvným alebo humusákom. Nevidia veci čierne alebo biele ako Slizolinčania. Vidia veci v odtieňoch šedej. Majú zrejme pocit, že veľa smrťožrútov a ich prívržencov, rovnako ako pracovníkov ministerstva nedostalo trest, ktorí si zasluhovali, tak je to zase na nich, aby spravodlivosť, teda spravodlivosť ako ju vidia oni, bola nastolená."

Draco sa spýtal: „Ako toto všetko vieš, o druhej vojne? Štvrtý alebo piaty manžel tvojej matky zomrel pred desiatimi rokmi, tak túto informáciu nemôžeš vedieť od neho."

„Draco to, že si bol Slizolinčan po celé tie roky, neznamená pre teba nič? Sleduj a počúvaj, a vždy pozoruj. To je moje motto. Bol by si prekvapený, čo môžeš zistiť," povedal Blaise a dodal: „Tak, ty a tá pekná malá chrabromilská princezná, ha? Vieš, veľa ľudí v Bystrohlave sa často zmieňovalo o tom, že si myslia, že by mala patriť k nim, čo je možno odpoveď na tvoju otázku. Oh, v skutočnosti si mnohí tiež myslia, že si mal byť potrestaný zároveň so svojimi rodičmi. Nemyslím si to, mimochodom, ale znova opakujem, že ja som neutrálny ohľadom všetkého."

„Áno, ty si naozaj také živé, kráčajúce Švajčiarsko," povedal Draco sucho.

Blaise potom povedal: „Nezabúdaj na to, kto si Malfoy. Kedysi si bol mocný princ Slizolinu. Nehovorím to preto, že by som neschvaľoval teba a Grangerovú. Hovorím to preto, lebo Malfoy, ktorého som poznal, a ktorým väčšina opovrhovala, by nikdy nenechal bandu čudáckych intelektuálov udrieť na neho v jeho vlastnej hre. Si syn svojho otca, tak to dokáž. Nezabudni na to, kto si a nenechaj tých bastardov, aby ťa zrazili k zemi."

Draco potriasol Zabinimu ruku a zaželal mu veľa šťastia v živote. Zabini urobil to isté a povedal Dracovi, že keď sa s ním nabudúce bude chcieť stretnúť, malo by to byť nad fľašou dvadsaťročnej škótskej.

Draco kráčal späť k dedine, v takmer smolnej černote, okrem jedinej jasnej hviezdy a uvedomil si, že teraz mal viac otázok ako odpovedí. Jediná vec, ktorú vedel určite bola, že ak niekto skutočne túžil po tom, aby bol Draco potrestaný, potom v žiadnom v prípade nedovolí, aby k tomu použili Hermionu.


	18. Časť XVIII

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/18/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť XVIII:**_

_**Už sme tu, už sme tu, už sme prišli z výletu**__**:**_

Draco sa práve obliekal na prvý deň vyučovania. Po schôdzke s Blaisom sa rozhodol o niečom dôležitom. Len musí nájsť odvahu povedať to Hermione. Včera jej to nepovedal, pretože chcel mať ešte jeden deň bez stresu predtým než sa vrátia do triedy, ale už dlhšie sa z toho nemohol vyzuť. Musí jej svoje rozhodnutie povedať dnes.

Vykročil zo svojej izby a začal ísť smerom k jej. Obzrel sa naľavo, obzrel sa napravo a vošiel, keď si myslel, že si ho nikto nevšimne. Obúvala sa.

„Dobré ráno," povedala a zdvihla oči od toho, čo práve robila.

„Hermiona, musíme sa porozprávať skôr, než pôjdeme na raňajky," povedal s obavami.

„Iste, o čom?" povedala šťastným tónom, ešte si nevšimla jeho kyslú náladu.

„Spomínaš si na jednu noc, keď som ti povedal, že dáme všetkým vedieť, že sme zase spolu?" spýtal sa. _Oh nie_, pomyslela si. Zhrbila sa a mala pocit, že sa rozplače. Skôr než mohla odpovedať, pokračoval: „Nuž, veľmi som o tom premýšľal tieto dva posledné dni a myslím si, že by sme nakoniec mali zostať diskrétni. Myslím, že je to teraz bezpečnejšie."

„Čo to hovoríš? Chceš sa vrátiť k tomu, aby sme skrývali svoj vzťah? Prečo?" Vyzerala vyvedená z miery a to ho vo vnútri ubíjalo.

Nechcel jej povedať svoje podozrenia, ešte nie, tak len povedal: „Chcem ťa chrániť a ak chce niekto dostať mňa, najlepší spôsob bude cez teba a ja nie som ochotný ťa obetovať. Jednoducho to nedokážem urobiť, Grangerová."

„Oh! Panebože! Robíš presne to isté čo Harry, keď sa minulý rok rozišiel s Ginny! Myslel si, že ju ochráni pred Voldemortom, ale len obom spôsobil zármutok a žiaľ!" namietala.

Draco si zhlboka vzdychol a povedal: „Nechcem sa rozísť, ale chcem, aby sme boli opatrní, naoko."

Hermiona sa už chystala znova o tom debatovať, ale on vedel, že by nikdy nevyhral, keby ju pustil k slovu, tak povedal: „To je moje posledné slovo. Len dovtedy, kým prídeme na to, čo robiť. Milujem ťa a budem ťa ochraňovať bez ohľadu na toto!" Otočil sa a v zlej nálade vyšiel z izby.

Sadla si na posteľ a rozplakala sa.

Ich prvá hodina boli Kúzla. Profesor Stephens sa dnes zúčastnil ich vyučovania, pretože toto bol ich prvý deň po návrate. Draco prišiel z raňajok a posadil sa do zadnej časti vedľa Deana. Hermiona, ktorá nešla dole na raňajky, vošla do triedy, až keď už začali. Jej oči boli červené od plaču. Jediné voľné miesto bolo vedľa Nevilla, ktoré si rada vzala.

„Hneď v prvý deň idete neskoro, slečna Grangerová," povedal profesor Stephens, sklamane mľasknúc jazykom. „Je zlé, že vám nemôžem strhnúť fakultné body. Ale môžem vám dať trest, čo urobím, keď ešte raz prídete neskoro, rozumiete?" Prišiel k nej a naklonil sa blízko k nej, čo spôsobilo, že ucukla telom. Dracom tiež šklblo a zaťal v hneve zuby. Profesor povedal potichu, tak, že ho mohli počuť len Hermiona a Neville. „Po našom poslednom stretnutí pochybujem, že chcete trest so mnou osamote, takže nabudúce sa pokúste byť tu načas."

„Ospravedlňujem sa, pane," precitlivelo povedala Hermiona.

Zízal na ňu dlhšie než mal, poklepal ju po ruke, ale potom sa usmial a povedal: „Nuž pokiaľ sa ospravedlňujete, tak je všetko v poriadku. Poďme pracovať!"

Draco nemal náladu dovoliť tomu mužovi zastrašovať jeho dievča. Rozhodol sa pritlačiť na neho za jeho hrubosť k nej. Bez varovania alebo zdvihnutia ruky sa Draco spýtal: „Prečo vlastne nenechali študentov z ôsmich ročníkov zaradených do ich fakúlt? Dávalo by to väčší zmysel. Myslím, že je hlúpe, že takto popierajú nás, naše 'bratstvo' alebo radšej naše zväzky k našim vlastným fakultám."

„Pán Malfoy, ak máte otázku týkajúcu sa kúziel, zdvihnite ruku. Ak máte ďalšie otázky, odpoviem vám na ne neskôr. Ak chcete len zo seba vychŕliť monológ, robte to vo svojom voľnom čase. Nikto nechce počúvať vaše názory na fakultné zväzky," povedal profesor Stephens a prešiel smerom k prednej časti miestnosti.

Dean povedal: „Tiež som sa vždy čudoval tejto záležitosti s fakultami."

Profesor Stephens povedal: „Pán Thomas, tiež vám pripomínam, aby ste zdvihli ruku. Pokiaľ ide o štyri fakulty myslím, že riaditeľka a rada školy chceli, aby ôsmaci mali pocit, že sú spojení vo svojej vlastnej skupine. Taktiež mali pocit, že by k vám nebolo čestné, získať alebo v prípade slečny Grangerovej stratiť body z jednotlivých fakúlt, keď je vaša skupina tak nerovnomerne rozdelená. Napríklad je tu len jeden Slizolinčan a traja Chrabromilčania. Je tu desať Bystrohlavčanov a deväť Bifľomorčanov. Tak vidíte, že by nebolo fér, keďže je tu najviac Bystrohlavčanov, aby získavali body pre ich fakultu."

„V ktorej fakulte ste boli vy?" spýtala sa Padma. Draco mal pocit, že pozná odpoveď, preto použil narážku na 'bratstvo', ale bol rád, že sa nato to Patilovské dievča spýtalo.

„Som pyšný na to, že môžem povedať, že v Bystrohlave," pochválil sa.

„V tej najbystrejšej a najlepšej, že pane?" povedal Anthony Goldstein s pýchou.

„Nuž myslím, že slečnu Grangerovú by sme mohli použiť ako výnimku z tohto pravidla, vzhľadom na to, že bola najlepšou študentkou vášho ročníka a bola v Chrabromile, ale áno, väčšina Bystrohlavčanov je známa ich dokonalosťou vo vzdelaní. Napríklad, viete že Bystrohlav mal viac prefektov a prefektiek než mali ostatné fakulty?" vyhlásil profesor. „Teraz dosť už toho, pokračujme v našej hodine."

Draco zdvihol ruku. Mal ešte jednu otázku, a ten muž mu ju lepšie zodpovie. Profesor Stephens uvidel zdvihnutú ruku a povedal: „Posledná otázka pán Malfoy, ale potom trvám na tom, aby ste sa vrátili k práci."

„Je to pravda, že tajný spolok tvorený bývalými Bystrohlavčanmi sa volá Bratstvo Havranov?" samoľúbo sa spýtal Draco.

Niekoľko z bývalých študentov z Bystrohlavu zalapalo po dychu a pozreli sa po sebe. To zodpovedalo jeho otázku. Profesor Stephens nasadil na tvár drobný, skoro zlý úsmev a povedal: „Ak je to tajný spolok, tak som si istý, že nebudem môcť odpovedať na túto otázku, však? Vrátime sa späť ku Kúzlam?"

Hermiona bola nahnevaná. Čo vedel Draco a ona nie? Pozrela sa na neho. Pozeral sa na ňu, ale keď zachytil jej pohľad, rýchlo sa otočil preč. Znovu zvesila hlavu, ale nepočula ani slovo z celého zvyšku hodiny.

Takto sa chovala počas celého dňa, počas Herbológie a Elixírov. Keď im vyučovanie skončilo, išla do knižnice, aby sa učila. Neville prišiel, sadol si k jej stolu a povedal: „Povedz mi, čo sa deje Hermiona. Dostala si ďalšie odkazy?" Pokývala hlavou, že nie, ale nezdvihla oči od knihy. „Tiež som počul o tom, že tvoja izba bola zničená, je mi to ľúto, stále si z toho rozrušená?" Znova odmietavo zatriasla hlavou. Potom povedal: „Je to Malfoy? Tentoraz ste naozaj od seba?" Nevedela ako na to odpovedať, pretože keď sa to tak vzalo, tak boli. Nechcel, aby niekto vedel, že Hermiona a on sú stále spolu, tak možno to znamenalo, že nie sú. Nemohla žiť v klamstve, ktoré on zosnoval. Ani spolu neboli, ani boli.

Položila hlavu na stôl a povedala: „Neviem na toto odpovedať. Pomôž mi, Neville."

„Ako?" jednoducho sa spýtal.

„Len buď môj priateľ," to bolo všetko, čo mohla povedať, pretože nemohla prezradiť viac.

Položil svoju ruku na jej a povedal: „Samozrejme, ja už som."

V tej chvíli Malfoy vošiel do knižnice, vyzerajúc veľmi vážne. Pozrel na Hermionu, ktorá mala hlavu stále položenú na stole a prešla ním vlna smútku. Nerozumela. Nikdy nepovedal, že to skončilo. Nikdy nepovedal, že ju neľúbi. Stále jej chcel byť blízky. Len nechcel, aby to ostatní vedeli. Prečo sa správala tak, ako keby bol koniec sveta? Prešiel k stolu a povedal: „Ospravedlníš nás na chvíľočku, Longbottom?"

Neville nechal knihy knihami, naklonil sa k Hermione a povedal: „Budem nablízku, keby si ma potrebovala."

Draco sedel na Nevillovom uvoľnenom mieste a Hermiona sedela v jej kresle. Predtým než mohol Draco čokoľvek povedať, Hermiona povedala: „Nemôžem to robiť takto polovične. Nechcem sa zakrádať a predstierať. Nie je to správne. Nechcem klamať. Ak s tebou nemôžem byť verejne, tak s tebou nechcem byť v súkromí. Nemôžem sa vrátiť k tomu, čo sme boli predtým, zvlášť teraz, keď viem, čo je mať viac. Ako to môžeš odo mňa očakávať?"

„Hermiona, je to len dočasne. Len kým neodhalím niekoľko vecí," pokúšal sa o vysvetlenie.

„Čo ťa prinútilo zrazu prísť k tomuto záveru?" spýtala sa.

„Naozaj ti to nemôžem povedať," povedal, keď si prekrížil ruky na hrudi.

„Čo je to 'Bratstvo Havranov', na ktoré si sa pýtal profesora Stephensa?" spýtala sa.

„Nemôžem ti to povedať, ale poviem ti, maj sa na pozore. Nechcem ťa nechať samotnú s tým mužom, a ak sa znova oneskoríš, dá ti trest. Rozumela si?"

Hermiona si pozbierala knihy a povedala: „Nehovor mi, čo mám robiť."

„Chcem tým povedať Grangerová, že ťa budem lepšie strážiť," povedal s hnevom.

„Strážiť, ty? Nie som dieťa ani pes. Nikto ma nemusí strážiť. Povedz mi, čo vieš," vrátila mu to.

„Nemôžem," povedal priamo.

Postavila sa, schmatla knihy a povedala: „Keď mi to budeš môcť povedať, tak mi daj vedieť. Ale až dotiaľ môžeš byť ku mne čestný a my môžeme byť čestní k svetu. Takže pre mňa je toto skutočne koniec. Milujem ťa a nechcem ti ublížiť, ale musím povedať, že robíš obrovskú chybu a ja kvôli tebe nebudem súčasťou toho, ani náhodou." Vyzerala, že sa čochvíľa rozplače, tak vybehla von z knižnice.

Neville sa vrátil a pozbieral si veci. Malfoy tam stále sedel, zízajúc na dvere, ktorými Hermiona práve odišla. Neville povedal: „Nemôžeš to robiť podľa seba. Viem, prečo si to urobil. Myslíš, že jej pomáhaš, ale nie je to tak. Nikto nezvládne všetko sám, Malfoy," a s tými slovami si Neville zobral knihy a tiež odišiel.

Malfoy povedal nahlas, ale pre seba: „Možno muž nezvládne všetko sám, Longbottom, ale tento muž urobí, čo musí urobiť, aby ochránil ženu, ktorú miluje, dokonca aj keby to znamenalo, že ju už nikdy znova neuvidí." Vstal a odišiel z knižnice tiež.

_**Keď tak vravíš:**_

Tento prvý týždeň po zimných prázdninách bol najdlhším týždňom v Hermioninom živote. Nemala chuť na robenie domácich úloh, nemala chuť na čítanie alebo písanie priateľom a nerozprávala sa s Malfoyom. Jej prax z elixírov bola veľmi blízko k mukám, ktoré cítila tak dávno. V prvý deň prišiel len na chvíľu, len aby sa ospravedlnil a nevrátil sa. Na druhý deň praxe sa neukázala ona. Prišla k dverám laboratória, ale neprinútila sa vojsť. Jediné, čo celý týždeň robila, bolo ležanie na posteli a zíranie do priestoru. Neville sa obával, že prepadla depresii a povedal jej, že sa potrebuje s niekým porozprávať. Nepotrebovala sa s nikým porozprávať. Jediné, čo potrebovala, bol Malfoy.

Pretože sa od incidentu s Dracovou a Hermioninou izbou neobjavili už žiadne hrozby, tak profesorka McGonagallová zrušila pre ôsmakov zákaz výletov do Rokvillu. A pretože bola sobota, skupina sa rozhodla stráviť deň v dedine. Terry pozval Hermionu, aby šla. „Hermiona," zaklopal Terry na dvere a odchýlil ich. Uvidel ju na posteli, na boku, čulú ako rybičku. „Hermiona, nechce sa ti ísť do Rokvillu s nami?"

„Nie."

„Chceš, aby som ti odtiaľ niečo doniesol?" spýtal.

„Nie."

Vošiel do jej izby a posadil sa vedľa nej. „Čo sa deje? Keď som sa vrátil z prázdnin, vyzerali ste s Malfoyom, že je všetko v poriadku. A teraz sa zrazu spolu nerozprávate."

„Spýtaj sa ho, pretože ja som rovnako zmätená," bola jej odpoveď.

„Vieš, že ma obvinil, že som zapletený do toho prenasledovania vás dvoch?" spýtal sa Terry.

Hermiona sa posadila a povedala: „Vedela som, že s tebou hovoril, ale nevedela som, že ťa obvinil," odpovedala.

„Áno, obvinil, ale prisahám ti, že s tým naozaj nemám nič spoločné. Vždy som ťa zbožňoval, nie v romantickom zmysle slova, a neublížil by som ti, dúfam, že mi veríš," oznámil.

Verila mu. Jej inštinkty jej vraveli, že naozaj hovorí pravdu. „Verím ti a je mi ľúto, že ťa obvinil bezdôvodne," povedala Hermiona.

„Asi mal dôvod," povedal Terry. „Hermiona, už ti tak dlho chcem niečo povedať, ale zložil som prísahu mlčanlivosti. Ale chcem, aby si vedela, že sú tu možno iní, ktorí majú pocit, že Malfoy mal ísť do Azbakanu spolu s jeho rodičmi."

„To je na ministerstve a oni ho zbavili všetkých obvinení," povedala rozčúlene Hermiona.

„Viem o tom. Ja len hovorím, že ho veľa ľudí obviňuje za smrť Dumbledora a za to, že pustil smrťožrútov do našej školy. A tiež za to, že bol so svojimi rodičmi, keď tak veľa ľudí mučili a zabíjali priamo v jeho dome, vrátane teba," povedal Terry a zovrel jej ruku.

„A ja som mu to odpustila, takže sa o to, nemá čo kto starať. Nikto iný ho nemôže súdiť," povedala Hermiona bez obalu. „Každopádne, čo mohol urobiť proti Voldemortovi, smrťožrútom a svojím vlastným rodičom? Bol chlapec. Nemohol sa im postaviť."

„Harry Potter bol chlapec, Ron bol chlapec, ty si bola dievča, a všetci z nás, čo zostali a bojovali boli deti. Deti, ktoré museli rýchlo dospieť, to je všetko, čo hovorím." Terry sa postavil. Vedel viac, ale nemohol to teraz odhaliť. „Poď do Rokvillu s nami, prestaň tu nečinne sedieť." Otočil sa k odchodu a dodal: „Odchádzame o pätnásť minút."

Hermiona sledovala, ako odchádza z izby a rozmýšľala o tom, čo povedal. To, čo nepovedal, ju znepokojovalo viac než to, čo povedal. Postavila sa, uhladila si vlasy, prezliekla sukňu, obliekla kabát a klobúk a rozhodla sa ísť s nimi.

Keď vychádzala zo svojich dverí, uvidela Draca ako kráča smerom k jeho izbe. Pozrel sa na ňu a povedal: „Ako sa máš?"

„Prečo sa staráš?" spýtala sa.

„Vieš, že sa starám," odpovedal.

„Viem, prepáč," povedala potichu Hermiona.

„Kam ideš?" opýtal sa.

„Do Rokvillu, s ostatnými," odpovedala.

„Prial by som si, aby si nešla. Nemyslím si, že je to bezpečné," varoval ju.

„Myslím, že som teraz v bezpečí, keď už nie sme spolu. Nebol to tvoj plán? Udržať ma v bezpečí tým, že ma prestaneš vídať? Nuž, prestal si ma vídať, takže by som mala byť v bezpečí a mala by som byť schopná ísť kamkoľvek, kam chcem," povedala, keď začala ísť dole chodbou.

Popadol ju za zápästie a povedal: „Toto som nechcel. Len som chcel, aby si každý myslel, že už viac nie sme spolu. Chýbaš mi. Stále ťa chcem vidieť."

„Pusti mi ruku, a ešte raz, nemôžeš mať oboje. Stretávaj sa so mnou naozaj alebo ma vôbec nevídaj!" odsekla.

Stisol jej ruku a povedal: „Chováš sa ako rozmaznané decko."

„Keď to povie to najväčšie rozmaznané decko, ktoré poznám, tak je to takmer smiešne," povedala sarkasticky. „Teraz to myslím vážne, pusti ma!"

Stisol jej ruku znova, silnejšie, a ona sa strhla od bolesti. Práve vtedy Michael Corner a Terry práve vyšli z Terryho izby. Uvideli tú výmenu. „Nechaj ju Malfoy, ubližuješ jej," povedal Michael prichádzajúc smerom k dvojici. Terry ich obišiel a zobral Hermionu za druhú voľnú ruku.

Draco jej zápästie nepustil.

„Malfoy, prosím, pusti ma," naliehala Hermiona.

„Možno nechcem," uškrnul sa.

„Keď nepustíš jej zápästie," povedal Michael „prinútim ťa ľutovať, že si sa narodil," a vytiahol prútik zo svojho vrecka.

„Chceš ma začarovať, Corner?" zasmial sa Draco.

„Možno, alebo ťa možno zabijem, to je to, čo si zaslúžiš," monotónne vrátil Michael.

„Schovaj prútik, Michael," zasyčal Terry, dúfajúc, že ich nikto nevidí. „Po celej škole sú aurori. Draco, pusti Hermione ruku."

Michael odložil prútik a Hermiona si trhnutím oslobodila zápästie z Malfoyovej ruky. Chlapci začali kráčať dole chodbou s Hermionou za sebou. Otočila sa a uvidela, ako Draco stále stojí v hale, znovu celkom sám, vyhnaný zo spoločnosti a neľúbený. Cítila sa tak smutne, že ju bolelo srdce. Potom, čo sa dostali k portrétu, otočila sa smerom k chlapcom a spýtala sa: „Je vonku zima?"

Terry povedal: „Hermiona je január, takže áno, je zima."

„Musím sa vrátiť po rukavice. Nečakajte ma. Dobehnem vás," a cúvla nazad cez portrét.

Terry povedal: „Počkáme ťa." Zostali stáť v chodbe.

Hermiona sa rozbehla nazad do svojej izby, popadla rukavice a potom sa rozbehla do Dracovej izby, ktorá bola jej skutočným cieľom, keď sa vrátila do ich spální. Rozrazila dvere, vyplašiac ho a povedala: „Stretneme sa v dedine, je tam stará stodola, za hostincom o dvanástej, dobre?"

Usmial sa a prikývol. Usmiala sa nazad a vybehla, aby sa stretla s ostatnými.

_**Čo ľudia nevedia, to im neublíži:**_

Draco trpezlivo čakal na Hermionu. Odišiel hneď, ako odišla ona. Šiel lesom k dedine a našiel stodolu, o ktorej sa zmienila. Posadil sa na malú drevenú lavicu. Stodola vyzerala zrútená a opustená. Drevo bolo zvetrané a v stenách boli diery, cez ktoré vstupoval studený zimný vzduch. Stavba bola v skutočnosti naklonená šikmo. Vo vnútri budovy bolo zima rovnaká aká bola vonku. Dúfal, že to tu bude bezpečné. Napriek tomu, že bol jasný, slnečný, zimný deň v starej šope bola tma a keď tam tak sedel, mal pocit, že je to miesto nevhodné a špinavé.

Prišla behom a povedala stíšeným hlasom: „Draco, si tu?"

Postavil sa a kráčal smerom k vchodu a ona ho uvidela, keď v ňom stála. Boli ako dvaja milenci, ktorí sa roky nevideli. Ani sa nerozprávali, ani sa nedotýkali jeden druhého. Len sa na seba navzájom pozerali dlhú chvíľu. Mal toho veľa, čo chcel povedať a ona tiež. Jeden by si pomyslel, že sa spolu nerozprávali veky, nielen týždeň. Konečne, ako keby to naplánovali na tú istú chvíľu, sa rozbehli jeden k druhému. Skočila mu do náručia a on ju držal nad zemou. Jeho ruky ochraňujúco zvierali jej driek, keď sa obe jej ruky posunuli k obom stranám jeho tváre. Stiahla mu jeho kožený klobúk z hlavy a zahrabla svojimi rukami do jeho vlasov. Rozplakala sa a pobozkala ho v tom istom okamihu. Pobozkala ho na oči, na čelo a na ústa. Chýbalo jej bozkávanie jeho pier. Vrátil jej bozk a medzi bozkami opakovane hovoril: „Veľmi ťa ľúbim, milujem ťa."

Konečne ju postavil na pevnú zem, ale stále ju držal pevne pritisnutú k jeho hrudi. Hermiona rukami objala jeho driek, vložiac ich pod jeho plášť. Položila si hlavu na jeho srdce a mohla cítiť ako mu cez šaty bije. Pohladil ju po vlasoch a nakoniec položil svoje ruky na obe strany jej tváre, keď priložil svoje pery ešte raz k jej. Na rozdiel od predchádzajúcich bozkov tento bozk bol dlhý a vášnivý. Pil z prameňa, ktorý nikdy nevyschne. Chvíľu so svojimi perami otáľal, predtým než sa s nimi pohol a otvoril pod ním jej ústa, vychutnávajúc si ju ešte viac. Bolo možné, aby niekto ľúbil tak veľmi ako on miloval ju? Bol si istý, že láska, ktorú cítil k tejto žene bola väčšia než láska, ktorú ktokoľvek cítil v mužskej histórii. Vedel to s určitosťou.

Keď konečne odtiahol svoje pery od jej, smiala sa a plakala zároveň. Dotkol sa palcami jej líc, zotrel jej slzy a konečne povedal: „Tak veľmi si mi chýbala. Prosím, neprestaň ma milovať."

„Draco, nikdy by som nemohla prestať milovať ťa," povedala. Po prvý krát pocítila ľútosť nad tým, ako konala. „Len mi to ubližovalo. Nechcela som ukrývať to, čo k tebe cítim. Je to neprirodzené. Je to proti behu vecí. Je to príliš ťažké a musí existovať iný spôsob."

„Nie je, práve teraz nie. Prosím ver mi, Hermiona," povedal. „A vedz, že to robím pre nás, pre našu budúcnosť. Som viac než kedykoľvek predtým presvedčený, že ten tajný spolok, nazývaný Bratstvo Havranov je v pozadí všetkých našich problémov. Najprv som si myslel, že chceli, aby sa zdalo, že ťa obťažujem, dúfajúc, že ma falošne obvinia, vylúčia a pravdepodobne zatknú. Niečo im skrížilo plány. Nuž, myslím, že MY sme im skrížili ich plány. Zblížili sme sa a s tým nepočítali. Nemohli už dlhšie pokračovať vo svojom pôvodnom pláne, tak sa rozhodli, že ma potrestajú tým, že ublížia tebe."

Posadil sa na lavicu, potiahnúc ju k sebe, aby si sadla vedľa neho. Povedal: „Nepovedal som ti to, ale v tú noc, čo bola moja izba zničená, bola na mojej posteli mŕtva vydra a odkaz, ktorý hovoril, že zomrieš, a že to bude moja chyba. Myslím, že im je jedno, či pôjdem do väzenia alebo nie. Myslím, že mi len chcú ublížiť, chcú, aby som trpel. Ako lepšie by to mohli urobiť, než mi zobrať jedinú osobu na svete, ktorú milujem viac než svoj vlastný život? Tak prosím Hermiona v tomto stoj pri mne, práve teraz."

Bola tak rada, že sa jej konečne zdôveril. „Draco, tá vydra ma znepokojuje. Je to môj patronus a ja som ho vykúzlila len pred Harrym, Ronom a na schôdzkach DA. Myslíš, že to znamená, že to bol niekto, kto bol v DA so mnou?"

„Áno, to je to, čo si myslím," priznal. „A tiež si myslím, že profesor Stephens buď celú záležitosť organizuje alebo sa na nej podieľa. Len musím zistiť prečo. Potrebujem vedieť, či tam nie je nejaká osobná súvislosť medzi ním a niečím, čo sa možno stalo buď na panstve alebo v súvislosti so smrťožrútmi. Práve sa pokúšam na to prísť."

„Môžem ti pomôcť," povedala.

„Nie, ty nie, nebudem riskovať, aby sa ti niečo stalo," povedal neústupne.

„Fajn, ale musíš ma informovať," pripustila.

Pritiahol si ju k sebe, podržal ju a povedal: „Mala by si sa vrátiť k ostatným, aby ťa nikto nepodozrieval. Potrebujem sa vrátiť do školy pred ostatnými."

Dotkla sa jeho tváre, položila mu ruku na líce a povedala: „Musíš mi sľúbiť, že sa čoskoro stretneme. Nemôžem byť tak dlho bez teba. Prerastá mi to cez hlavu."

„Dobre, nájdeme nejaký spôsob. Nechcem, aby viac trpela tvoja práca v škole. Koniec koncov nemôžem byť asi zaľúbený do hlúpeho dievčaťa, tak si musíš udržať známky," povedal s malým úsmevom.

Vstala z lavice a stála medzi jeho nohami. Držal ju pevne s jeho hlavou na jej hrudi. Teraz on počúval jej srdce. Mohol cítiť ako bije a každý úder bol potvrdením toho, ako veľmi ho miluje.

Hermiona ho znovu pobozkala, rýchlo na pery, a potom vybehla zo stodoly, otočiac sa na neho, aby sa na neho pozrela a mávajúc mu, keď odchádzala. Sledoval ako ide, a len čo bola preč z dohľadu, zvesil hlavu a cítil sa tak nešťastne a osamelo. Prečo bol život taký tvrdý? Prečo bol život nefér? Ako mohol najprv okúsiť jej dotyk a potom musieť predstierať, že sa to nikdy nestalo? Musel pravdu odhaliť čoskoro, pretože inak zomrie z úzkosti, že nie je s ňou. Nebol dramatický. Takto to cítil.

Zohol sa, zdvihol klobúk a išiel vyzrieť z dverí stajne, aby sa uistil, že naokolo nikto nie je. Potom opustil budovu a bežal cez les celú cestu do školy. Keď sa dostal do hradu pokračoval v behu. Vybehol všetky schody, bežal celú cestu do ich spální a potom cez portrét a nezastavil sa, až kým sa nedostal do svojej izby. Keď prešiel cez dvere s treskotom ich zavrel, oprel sa o drevenú výplň a skĺzol k podlahe. Cítil sa tak bezmocne, ako sa cítil celý minulý rok. Sedel na podlahe a plakal. Draco Malfoy, osemnásťročný muž, plakal, pretože nevedel, čo má robiť. Cítil sa bezmocne a sám.


	19. Časť XIX

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/19/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť XIX.**_

_**Pokračovanie:**_

Január pokračoval rovnako chladne a zlovestne ako začal. Draco a Hermiona pokračovali v stretávaní sa v súkromí. Stodola, kde sa v ten deň stretli sa čoskoro stala ich obľúbeným miestom na schôdzky. Volali to 'naša stodola' a od prvej schôdzky sa tu stretávali každú sobotu a pár krát v strede týždňa, keď sa vykradli zo školy. Niekedy sa stretli len na pár minút, niekedy zostali celý deň. Mohli si robiť také všedné veci ako domáce úlohy, alebo čítali, alebo niekedy sa len krátku chvíľu bozkávali a potom odišli. Jediná vec, ktorá im musela stačiť, bolo stretávanie sa v 'ich stodole'. Bolo to ich jediné spojenie.

Pracovali usilovne na tom, aby sa stodola stala viac pohodlnejšou. Draco použil kúzla, aby ich ochránil pred chladom. Rovnako, aby vystužil starú budovu. Premenili starú lavicu na gauč, a premenili ostatné veci na veci, čo potrebovali. Draco vždy dával pozor na to, aby prišli cez les po rôznych cestách a Hermiona sa uistila, že nikto nie je s ňou, keď odbehla. Vyzeralo to dokonale. Príliš dokonale. Naposledy keď tam boli, mal Draco pocit, že tam bol niekto pred nimi, pretože si bol istý, že veci boli posunuté a rozhádzané. Povedal to Hermione a ona súhlasila. Dohodli sa, že by sa na chvíľu mali prestať stretávať.

Nespali spolu od vianočných prázdnin. Ani sa o tejto záležitosti nebavili, ale obaja si uvedomovali, že to tak bolo najlepšie, zatiaľ. Draco myslel na milovanie s Hermionou každý deň. Niekedy zostal hore celú noc a snažil sa spomenúť si ako jej telo cítilo a chutilo, na ten dotyk jej rúk na ňom a jeho rúk na nej.

Draco usilovne pracoval na tom, aby prišiel na dôvod, kvôli ktorému by mu chcel ktosi z Bystrohlavčanov ublížiť. Dokonca napísal svojej matke, aby zistil či ju niečo v tejto veci nenapadne. Nepovedal jej, prečo sa pýta, len jej napísal konkrétne mená a spýtal sa jej, či jej niektoré z nich nie jej povedomé. Odpísala mu, že nie. Draco bol posadnutý tým, ako sa snažil zistiť spojenie medzi Bratstvom a jeho rodinou a Hermiona sa pokúšala udržať nad vecou tým, že sa zahrabala do školskej práce, takže bolo dobre, že sa prestali stretávať v 'ich stodole'.

Draco v jeden deň počas hodiny Transfigurácie predstieral, že je chorý. V ten deň tam bol profesor Stephens. Správal sa tak, ako keby mal namierené do nemocničného krídla; ale namiesto toho navštívil starú časť podzemia, ktorú veľmi dobre poznal. Bolo to miesto, ktoré veľa Slizolinčanov používalo, keď chceli niečo spraviť a nechceli byť nikým rušení. Bolo to školské archívne krídlo, hlboko v najnižšom podzemí školy. V tom labyrinte miestností a chodieb bol záznam každého jednotlivého študenta, ktorý kedy navštevoval Rokfort, odkedy začali viesť záznamy. V týchto zložkách neboli zaznamenané a uložené len ich školské záznamy, známky, vybrané predmety, urobené priestupky, ale aj ich osobné informácie. Údaje ako rodinné pomery, mená rodičov, bratov a sestier, adresy a pokrvné príbuznosti. Draco sa začal preberať zložkou po zložke. Nad touto úlohou strávil takmer všetok svoj získaný čas. Prezrel záznamy všetkých Bystrohlavčanov, ktorí boli na škole, alebo ktorí tam boli počas Dracových siedmich ročníkov. Potom sa rozhodol pozrieť na záznamy profesora Stephensa.

Nemal predstavu aký starý bol ten muž, hoci vyzeral najviac na 20 až 30 rokov. Draco prehľadal záznamy bývalých Bystrohlavčanov, ktorí by mohli byť v tomto veku a konečne našiel jeho zložku. Jeho prvé meno bolo Alexander, obaja jeho rodičia boli nečistokrvní, presne ako povedal Hermione. Pokračoval v prehľadávaní jeho zložky a zistil, že bol jedináčik. Niečo Draca napadlo. Rozhodol sa vyhľadať informácie o rodičoch profesora Stephensa. V zložke jeho matky našiel odpoveď, len o tom ešte nevedel.

Na druhý deň počas ďalšej hodiny elixírov tiež prestieral chorobu, pretože ich triedu v ten deň žiaden profesor nekontroloval. Každý pracoval na individuálnych projektoch, aby sa pripravil na ďalšie praktiká s profesorom Mankinom. Draco všetkým povedal, že pôjde navštíviť madam Pomfreyovú. Už mal za sebou skoro celú cestu, keď narazil na profesora Mankina.

„Kam máte namierené, pán Malfoy?" spýtal sa ho profesor.

„Idem za vami pane, bol som zvedavý, či by som mohol pracovať na mojej úlohe z elixírov zajtra počas mojej praxe, pokiaľ nemáte nič na mňa, čo by som robil," klamal Draco. Dokonca ho zaujal fakt, že jeho schopnosť klamať bola na takej vysokej úrovni ako kedysi.

„Samozrejme, to je v poriadku. Teraz by ste sa mali vrátiť nazad do triedy, ja sa chystám učiť bandu šiestakov. Merlin mi pomáhaj." Zamával, zasmial sa a odišiel opačným smerom.

Draco počkal, až bude vzduch čistý a šiel smerom k archívnemu krídlu. Vstúpil ako vždy a vošiel hlboko do zapadnutých miestností, prehľadávajúc záznamy, ktoré potreboval. Zapísal si mená rodičov profesora Stephensa tak, aby mohol o nich vyhľadať informácie. Z nejakého dôvodu mu bolo dievčenské meno jeho matky dôverne známe, ale nebol si istý prečo. Rozhodol sa, že začne tam. Pozrel sa na jej meno, Florence Burbage, a uvidel, že z jej záznamu chýbal celý jeden rok. Z nejakého dôvodu bola medzera medzi jej piatym a šiestym ročníkom. Bola tam len poznámka, ktorá obsahovala „Viď lekársky spis." Draco nevedel, čo to znamená. Predtým tu dole nikdy nevidel lekárske záznamy. Ak nejaké lekárske záznamy držali na Rokforte, možno budú uložené v nemocničnom krídle. Nuž, Draco každému povedal, že je chorý, takže možno je čas navštíviť madam Pomfreyovú.

Bol na ceste do nemocničného krídla, keď tentoraz vrazil do nikoho iného ako profesora Stephensa.

„Povedali mi, že ste chorý, už vás videla ošetrovateľka?" spýtal sa.

„Práve som na ceste tam, pane," povedal Draco, tentoraz hovoril pravdu.

„Povedali mi, že ste odišli z konzultácie na elixíry viac než pred hodinou," spochybnil profesor Stephens.

„Vy ma sledujete?" spýtal sa Draco.

„Pri takých vyhýbavých odpovediach by som možno mal," povedal, pričom sa snažil ako najlepšie vedel zastrašiť Malfoya.

Avšak Draco Malfoy nebol devätnásťročné dievča, takže na rozdiel od Hermiony nebol vystrašený. Vyrastal s Luciusom ako svojím otcom; dosť na to, aby povedal: „Môžem ísť za sestrou alebo máte na mňa nejaké otázky?" spýtal sa Draco predstierajúc, že sa nudí.

„Rozhodne choďte za sestrou. Neskôr si u nej overím, či to nie je nákazlivé," povedal Stephens, naklonil sa a dodal: „Nechceli by sme, aby niekto chytil smrťožrútske baktérie, však?"

Draco sa usmial a povedal: „To by bola škoda." Draco zostal opretý o stenu. Chcel, aby Stephens odišiel prvý.

Stephens sa chvíľu dlhšie na neho zadíval a povedal: „Bude lepšie ísť. Dnes večer mám trest. Slečna Grangerová znova vynechala hodinu, takže som jej dnes večer dal trest a v žiadnom prípade neexistuje možnosť, že by som meškal na niečo také, tak bežte a zabavte sa v nemocničnom krídle, kým ja pobežím a pohrám sa so slečnou Grangerovou." Opustil Draca a smial sa celú cestu po chodbe.

Draco bol taký nahnevaný. Prečo Hermiona znova vynechala hodinu? Do čerta s ňou. Teraz nevie, kam ísť. Potreboval zistiť tie informácie, plus potreboval, aby madam Pomfreyová kryla jeho falošnú chorobu, ale tiež potreboval ísť skontrolovať Hermionu. Začal ísť smerom k chodbe na piate poschodie, keď uvidel Terryho Boota ako prichádza smerom k nemu. Hermiona povedala Dracovi, že si nemyslí, že je v tom zapletený, ale hoci Draco o tom nebol úplne presvedčený, vedel, že Terrymu naozaj na Hermione záleží. Mohol by ju skontrolovať, kým on by išiel do nemocničného krídla.

„Boot, môžem s tebou hovoriť?" spýtal sa Draco.

„O čom, Malfoy?" Terry vyzeral otrávene, že s ním Draco hovorí.

„Ujasnime si to ..." povedal Draco rýchlo. „Nemáme sa navzájom radi, ale obom nám záleží na Grangerovej, tak potrebujem láskavosť. Počul som, že dnes večer dostala trest so Stephensom. Neverím tomu mužovi. Hermiona mu neverí. Povedzme len, že jej počas vianočných prázdnin urobil niečo nevhodné. Musím ísť do nemocničného krídla, tak ťa prosím, aby si ju šiel skontrolovať. Uisti sa, že ju ten muž nechá na pokoji. Urob čokoľvek čo chceš, vymysli si nejaké ospravedlnenie a ja tam o chvíľu budem."

Terry bol znepokojený. „Vedel som, že Hermiona odišla z elixírov skôr, ale predpokladal som, že ťa chce skontrolovať. Keď profesor Stephens prišiel skontrolovať našu triedu, všimol si, že vy dvaja tam nie ste. Michal mu povedal, že si šiel za ošetrovateľkou, ale nevedel, kde je Hermiona. Už len viem, že profesor Stephens odišiel z triedy. Musel ju nájsť a potom jej dal trest. Pôjdem ju skontrolovať, pretože či mi veríš Malfoy alebo nie, ja nie som tvoj nepriateľ a máš pravdu, robím si o ňu starosti. A tiež mu neverím, zo svojich vlastných dôvodov. Pôjdem ich skontrolovať hneď teraz." Rozbehol sa po chodbe a Draco šiel hore k nemocničnému krídlu.

_**Malé dievčatká a chlapci a ich malé lži:**_

Keď Draco odišiel v ten deň z Elixírov, Hermiona vedela, že nie je chorý. Vedela, že len kontroluje archívy. Nedovolil jej, aby mu pomohla a nepovedal jej, čo hľadá. Počkala chvíľu a potom sa rozhodla ísť za ním. Odišla z triedy a začala ísť po chodbe. Uvidela profesora Stephensa na druhej chodbe, tak sa skryla, až kým neprešiel. Prešla smerom ku schodom, ktoré ju zaviedli dole do podzemia. Problémom bolo, že naozaj nevedela, kde archívy sú. Draco jej to nepovedal. Uviazla na jednom z pohyblivých schodov, keď uvidela profesora Stephensa, ako si to mieri jej smerom. Zbadal ju na schodisku a zavolal na ňu: „Slečna Grangerová, už ani krok. Počkajte tam na mňa."

Hermiona sa bála, ale počkala. Len čo sa schody prestali pohybovať, pripojil sa k nej profesor Stephens. Zišiel smerom k nej a povedal: „Poďte so mnou do mojej kancelárie." Urobila ako žiadal, napriek svojmu zdravému rozumu.

Akonáhle boli v jeho kancelárii povedal: „Kde je pán Malfoy? Šiel som do triedy a povedali mi, že je znovu chorý."

„Neviem, kde je," vyhlásila.

„Nuž, možno dokážete zodpovedať jednoduchšiu otázku. Prečo ste odišli z hodiny? Kam ste mali namierené?" Posadil sa za stôl a dal jej pokyn, aby si sadla do kresla oproti nemu.

Posadila sa a povedala: „Išla som navštíviť riaditeľku."

„Prečo?" spýtal sa, zdvihol jedno obočie, aby ukázal, že jej neverí.

„Potrebovala som s ňou prebrať niečo osobné," nedokázala vymyslieť nič iné.

„Osobné? Nemohli ste si vymyslieť lepšie klamstvo? Dobre, nepovedzte mi to a nepovedzte mi, kde je váš malý pseudopriateľ. Je mi to jedno. Prečo by som sa mal starať o to, či moji ôsmaci chodia na vyučovanie, či tam je profesor, ktorý vás prezentuje alebo nie. Máte trest, práve teraz. Tu v mojej kancelárii. Možno pár hodín so mnou vás prinúti dvakrát si rozmyslieť vynechávať hodiny a klamať. Zostaňte tu a ja budem hneď späť." Vyšiel z kancelárie a zatvoril za sebou dvere. Čakala, ako žiadal.

Vrátil sa o chvíľu neskôr a povedal: „Našiel som tvojho priateľa. Povedal, že má namierené do nemocničného krídla, čo bude ľahké neskôr skontrolovať. Teraz ty a ja máme pár vecí na prediskutovanie." Prišiel k nej a zrazu ju schmatol zo stoličky. Položil jednu ruku tesne okolo jej pása a jednu ruku pod jej bradu a zavrčal: „Povedz mi, po čom ide ten tvoj malý smrťožrútsky priateľ a čo vie o Bratstve Havranov?"

Hermiona začala plakať a povedala: „Skutočne neviem, ale prosím pustite ma, ubližujete mi."

„Prosím, tebe ublíži viac stretávanie sa s Malfoyom, než ti môžem ublížiť ja. Viem, že klameš, ale ja nebudem klamať, slečna Grangerová. Vieš, čo sa stáva zlým dievčatkám, keď klamú?" Zatriasla hlavou, že nie a on povedal: „Nuž, čoskoro to zistíš," pustil jej pás a schmatol ju za obe ruky a začal ju silne triasť.

Terry sa dostal k dverám kancelárie profesora Stephensa. Musel prísť s dobrou výhovorkou, prečo tam je. Chystal sa zaklopať, keď začul niečo, o čom si myslel, že je Hermionin plač. Rozhodol sa neklopať, ale ísť to priamo zistiť.

Keď vošiel, našiel profesora Stephensa, ako stojí pred Hermionou. Zdalo sa, že ju drží za ruky. Nevidel nič nevhodné, ale videl, že ona naozaj plače. „Čo sa to tu do pekla deje?" dožadoval sa Terry.

„Do toho ťa nič, Boot, môžeš ísť," povedal profesor Stephens, prejdúc smerom k nemu a pokúšajúc sa zavrieť dvere.

Terry sa pretlačil okolo profesora a načiahol svojou rukou smerom k Hermione. „Hermiona, poď so mnou." Nepotrebovala dvakrát hovoriť. Rozbehla sa smerom k Terrymu, objala ho okolo pása a skryla svoju tvár v jeho objatí. „Počúvajte Stephens, myslím, že ste si vedomý následkov svojich činov," povedal Terry staršiemu mužovi. „Mali by ste si dať povedať a nechať Hermionu osamote, rozumiete tomu?"

„Kto si myslíš, že si, aby si mi čokoľvek hovoril, mladý pán Boot?" povedal starší muž s pohŕdavým úsmevom.

„Myslím, že viete, kto som, a myslím, že viete, kto je môj otec. A som si istý, že to stačí povedať." Terry sa nebál. Vytlačil Hermionu z dverí a naposledy sa na muža pozrel a povedal tak, aby to ona nepočula. „Viem, čo sa deje a nie je od vás prezieravé pokračovať v tejto záležitosti. Bratstvo už k tomuto vyrieklo verdikt a vy poznáte ich postoj k tejto veci. Mali by ste byť rozumný a držať sa ich rozhodnutí a nie sa pokúšať brať záležitosti do vlastných rúk."

Zatreskol dverami ich učiteľa, zobral plačúcu Hermionu do prázdnej učebne na chodbe a posadil ju na jednu zo stoličiek. Sadol si vedľa nej a spýtal sa: „Čo ti urobil?"

Hermiona len zatriasla hlavou a povedala: „Len ma vystrašil. Počas vianočných prázdnin povedal určité veci, dokonca ma pobozkal a dnes odpoludnia len povedal viac o tom istom a dotkol sa ma, ale ja nechcem o tom už viac rozprávať." Položila hlavu na stôl a pokračovala v plači. Terry sa rozhodol, že sa s ňou o tom porozpráva neskôr, pretože naozaj chcel vedieť, čo ten muž povedal. Zatiaľ jej bude len priateľom.

Pritiahol si ju do náručia, pohladil jej chrbát a nechal ju vyplakať sa.

Draco sa práve dostal do nemocničného krídla a povedal liečiteľke, že ho v poslednej dobe bolieva žalúdok. Povedala mu, že to je asi stresom, a že mu na to dá nejaký elixír. Išla po elixír a on ju nasledoval. Rozhodol sa uplatniť malfoyovský šarm. Tá staršia pani mala vždy pre Draca slabosť.

„Tak, madam Pomfreyová, vediete si záznamy vždy, keď študenti prídu do nemocničného krídla?" spýtal sa Draco a oprel sa o policu.

„Áno, samozrejme. Musíme viesť presné chorobopisy," povedala, keď prehľadávala jej skriňu so zásobami, aby našla elixír proti boleniu žalúdka.

„A ak sa niekto lieči u Svätého Munga, vediete záznamy tiež?" spýtal sa.

„Áno, vedieme," povedala, keď našla fľaštičku a podala mu ju. „Vezmite si dve lyžičky v noci a ráno a mali by ste sa okamžite cítiť lepšie."

„Posledná vec, moja drahá pani," povedal Draco s úsmevom. „Udržujete záznamy tu hore v nemocničnom krídle?"

„Prečo chcete toto všetko vedieť?" spýtala sa ho. „Existuje dôvod, prečo nechcete, aby niekto vedel, že ste tu? V tom prípade vás môžem uistiť, že všetky naše záznamy sú prísne dôverné."

„To je dobré vedieť," povedal Draco. „Pretože som mal obavy." Usmial sa na staršiu ženu. „Keby som vás chcel navštíviť v určitej veľmi osobnej záležitosti, chcel by som mať istotu, že to nikto nezistí." zaklamal.

„Oh, pán Malfoy prosím, nerobte si s tým starosti," povedala staršia žena a usmiala sa. „Záznamy sa držia priamo tu v nemocničnom krídle, v podkroví nad ošetrovňou, a ja nechávam kľúč k zamknutému podkroviu priamo tu v mojej kancelárii."

Draco sa usmial znova. Bude sa sem musieť vrátiť dnes večer pod zámienkou choroby a trikom získať od starej ženy kľúč, a potom strávi noc hľadaním záznamov, kým každý bude predpokladať, že leží na nemocničnom lôžku. Bol to výborný plán. Povedal: „Nuž, je to dobré vedieť. Možno sa dnes večer vrátim, ak mi bolesť žalúdka neprejde. Ďakujem vám, moja drahá pani," a skutočne ju pobozkal na líce.

Strach, či si nedovolil príliš veľa, sa stratil, keď stará ošetrovateľka očervenela a povedala: „Urobte tak, pán Malfoy."

Odišiel z nemocničného krídla, aby pohľadal Grangerovú, ale neskôr večer sa vráti do nemocničného krídla a nájde tie záznamy. S určitosťou vedel, že obsahujú kľúč k rozlúšteniu záhady.

_**Nájdenie pravdy:**_

Hermiona prestala plakať, ale stále sa pevne držala Terryho. Priala si, aby to bol Harry alebo Ron. Nie, v skutočnosti si priala, aby to bol Draco. Terry povedal: „Keď si teraz prestala plakať, prosím povedz mi, čo sa stalo medzi tebou a Stephensom." Usmial sa, aby jej ukázal, že si nerobí žarty. Rozhodla sa zveriť sa mu.

Povedala mu, čo sa stalo v ten deň počas vianočných prázdnin. Povedala mu, ako si najprv myslela, že zle pochopila náznaky alebo že je precitlivená, ale potom, čo sa stalo dnes, si uvedomila, že nebola.

Terry ju poprosil, aby mu povedala, čo sa stalo dnes v kancelárii.

Hermiona začala: „Povedal mi, aby som si sadla, čo som urobila. Najprv sa ma spýtal, kde je Malfoy a ja som mu povedala, že neviem. Naozaj neviem. Hľadala som ho, to bol dôvod, prečo som odišla z triedy, ale nevedela som, kde je."

„Znovu spolu chodíte?" spýtal sa.

„Pravdu?" spýtala sa. Prikývol. „Nikdy sme spolu neprestali chodiť. Len sme nechceli, aby o tom niekto vedel. Draco si myslel, že odkazy a hrozby vďaka tomu prestanú a mal pravdu. Od vianočných prázdnin som nedostala ani jeden."

Terry si to myslel už dávno, ale teraz na to nepovedal nič. „Prosím, pokračuj," poprosil.

Hermiona pokračovala. „Potom, čo som mu povedala, že som nehľadala Draca, spýtal sa ma, kam som šla a ja som si vymyslela hlúpu lož, ktorú okamžite prehliadol. Prišiel k mojej stoličke a povedal mi, aby som mu povedala všetko o Dracovi a o tom, čo viem o Bratstve Havranov. Povedala som mu, že neviem nič. Povedal, že znovu klamem, a že o to nestojí. Položil mi ruku pod moju bradu a zdvihol mi tvár a povedal: 'Vieš, čo sa stáva zlým dievčatkám, keď klamú?' a ja som povedala, že 'nie' a on povedal: 'Za chvíľu to zistíš'. Potom ma schmatol za obe ruky a začal so mnou triasť tak silno, že som si myslela, že mi odpadne hlava a potom si vošiel ty."

Terry sa zasmial a povedal: „Prepáč, nie je to zábavné, len som si predstavil ako ti odpadne hlava a poskakuje po miestnosti."

Hermiona sa tiež zasmiala. „Čo by len veľmi ťažko uspokojivo vysvetlil." Obaja sa zasmiali a ona sa spýtala: „Ako si vedel, že ma máš prísť nájsť?"

„Draco ma o to požiadal," povedal Terry.

„Ako vedel, kde som?" znova sa spýtala.

„To neviem, budeš sa musieť spýtať jeho. Teraz je ti už lepšie?" spýtal sa Terry, postavil ju a objal znova. „Hlava ti pevne drží? Keď ťa objímam, nemá tvoja hlava v úmysle poskakovať po miestnosti?" Položil jej ruku na vrch hlavy na zdôraznenie. Potom ju objal a obaja sa začali znova smiať.

Draco šiel smerom ku kancelárii profesora, keď začul Hermionin smiech z vedľajšej učebne. Vstúpil a uvidel ju a Terryho, ako sa objímajú a smejú.

„Neruším vás, že?" spýtal sa mrzuto. Skutočne nebol žiarlivý, pretože vedel, že sa nič nedeje. Bolo to len preto, že ak ju mal niekto objímať a smiať sa s ňou, mal to byť on.

„Draco!" Hermiona mu vbehla do náručia. A zrazu sa zmenila zo smejúcej sa Hermiony na veľmi vážnu Hermionu na pokraji plaču.

Zvraštil obočie a povedal: „Do čerta, Boot, čo si s ňou urobil? V jednej minúte sa smeje a v ďalšej plače."

„Za to neobviňuj mňa, obviňuj za to nášho milovaného profesora. Hermiona ti to vysvetlí, ale varujem vás oboch, nenechajte sa profesorom prichytiť osamote, prinajmenšom nateraz." Terry natiahol k Dracovi ruku, ktorý ju ochotne prijal. Terry pohladil Hermionu po chrbte a ona sa otočila a usmiala. Nechal ich samých a rozhodol sa ísť napísať svojmu otcovi list. Profesor Stephens zašiel príliš ďaleko a bol čas ho zastaviť.

Draco jednu ruku položil na jej líce a naklonil sa, aby bozkom zotrel slzu, ktorá tam bola. Pobozkal jej pravé oko a potom ľavé. Pozrel sa na jej milú tvár a ona si hrýzla spodnú peru. To robila vždy, keď mala starosti. Usmial sa na ňu, aby ju upokojil, že všetko bude v poriadku a jemne ju pobozkal na pery. Tak veľmi mu chýbali jej pery. Draco požiadal Hermionu, aby mu povedala všetko, čo sa stalo. Hermiona mu to povedala a Draco súhlasil s Terrym a povedal jej, aby sa vyhýbala ich profesorovi. Tiež pripustil, že sa asi v Terrym Bootovi mýlil a povedal Hermione, že je dosť chlap na to, aby priznal, keď sa mýli.

Pohli sa smerom k Veľkej Sieni na večeru, keď jej Draco povedal, že už má predstavu o možných páchateľoch tých hrozieb voči nemu. Požiadala ho, aby jej to vysvetlil, ale povedal, že tak urobí, až keď to bude vedieť naisto. Nechcel ju viac znepokojovať tým, že je povie, že podozrieva profesora Stephensa. Povedal jej, že musí po večeri predstierať, že je chorý, a že sa v tú noc nevráti do spálni, pretože musí ísť do nemocničného krídla. Varovala ho, aby bol opatrný.

Dojedli a skvelý herec, ktorým Draco Malfoy bol, začal svoje predstavenie. V bolesti sa predklonil, čo pritiahlo pohľady od všetkých stolov a tiež učiteľského. Sama riaditeľka prišla k nim a požiadala Justina a Deana, aby ho odviedli do nemocničného krídla. Pozrel na Hermionu, žmurkol a odišiel svojou cestou.

Keď tam už bol, po dôkladnej prehliadke, liečiteľka povedala Dracovi, že musí stráviť noc tam, či chce alebo nechce. Draco dostal jednu z pohodlných postelí, počkal, kým ošetrovateľka zaspí na stole, o čom Draco vedel, že zvyčajne každý večer robí. Akonáhle zaspala, vkradol sa do kancelárie, popadol zväzok kľúčov z klinca pri stole, modliac sa, aby tam bol pripevnený kľúč k podkroviu, ktoré obsahovalo chorobopisy a vycúval nazad do ošetrovne. Uvidel niečo, čo vyzeralo ako vchod na povalu. Povedal jednoduché kúzlo a premenil jednu z postelí na rebrík. Vyliezol po rebríku, našiel správny kľúč a pretiahol sa cez otvor.

Zažal svoj prútik a začal prehľadávať záznamy. Nemal žiaden nápad, kde začať. Vyťahoval krabicu po krabici z políc a zbadal, že sú označené rokom. Znovu bez toho, že by vedel, čo hľadá, tak prehľadával záznamy staré 30 až 40 rokov. Potom, čo už museli prejsť hodiny, našiel záznam označený menom Florence Burbage. Otvoril zložku. Zistil, že mladá čarodejnica mala 15 rokov, keď ju poslali k Sv. Mungovi. Musel záznamy prehľadávať dlhšie, aby zistil prečo. Podľa všetkého, keď bola teenagerka, znásilnil ju mukelský sused, čo malo za následok tehotenstvo. Malfoy bol zvedavý, pretože profesor Stephens to dieťa nemohol byť, keďže nemal toľko rokov a zase v jeho zložke bolo, že bol jedináčik. To, čo ho stále trápilo, bolo to, že vedel, že už to priezvisko, Burbage, predtým videl alebo počul. Ale kde?

Znova zložku prehľadal, keď uvedomenie toho, kde to meno predtým počul, zasiahlo Draca tak silno, ako keby ho niekto zaklial kúzlom. Skutočne klesol na kolená akoby bolesťou. Draco začal zhlboka dýchať a veľmi sa potiť. Ó, Bože, nie. To meno. Burbage. Konečne si spomenul, kde počul to meno. Charity Burbage. Musela byť tou dcérou, ktorá sa narodila po znásilnení. Musela byť dcérou Florence, čo znamenalo, že bola nevlastnou sestrou profesora Stephensa. Bude sa musieť vrátiť do archívu a skontrolovať Charitine záznamy, aby sa uistil, ale vo svojom srdci vedel, že sa vo svojich domnienkach nemýli.

Nikdy nezabudne na Charity Burbageovú alebo na to, ako zomrela. Nie pokiaľ bude žiť. Jej smrť bola začiatkom hrôz minulého roka. Myslel na to takmer denne. Zliezol po rebríku, striasol sa od studeného potu a cítil sa ako keby mal byť chorý. Predtým než sa mohol zastaviť, vyzvracal sa na dlážku. Chvatom spravil z rebríka znova posteľ, práve keď liečiteľka vyšla z kancelárie a prikázala mu, aby sa vrátil do postele, pretože musí byť viac chorý, než si myslela.

_(Poznámka autora: viete všetci, kto bola Charity Burbage?)_


	20. Časť XX

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/20/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_**Kapitola XX. Február**_

_**Zmena k horšiemu**_

Po noci v nemocničnom krídle sa zdalo, že sa niečo pre Draca Malfoya zmenilo. Bolo to ako keby jeho život prekonal obrovský zlom. Starý Draco konečne prevalcoval toho nového. Nedokázal vysvetliť, čo sa stalo a prečo, ale uvedomil si, že sa jeho život definitívne zmenil. Tiež vedel, že nemôže povedať ani živej duši, zvlášť Hermione, čo zistil, pretože nemôže živej duši povedať, čo sa stalo tej noci. Jednoducho nemohol. Tak sa zasekol. Nevedel ako pokračovať. Vedel, že profesor Stephens a Bratstvo Havranov sú za tým všetkým, a vedel, že jeho život je v nebezpečenstve, ale čo s tým mohol robiť? Možno si zaslúžil všetko to, čo pre neho pripravili.

Často myslel na tú noc. Noc, keď 'ona' zomrela. Charity Burbageová. Len pohľad na úbohú ženu, ako visí nad jeho jedálenským stolom, ako sa točí dookola a dookola, ako prosí o svoj život, ako prosí niekoho, aby ju zachránil, bolo viac, než dokázal zniesť. Nemohol urobiť nič, či nie? Dni po jej smrti strávil tým, že premýšľal o tom, čo mohol urobiť. Nemohol urobiť nič. Nemohol! Ten moment, keď Voldemort pripravil len-tak tú ženu o život, len preto, že učila Zvyky muklov na Rokforte bol moment, ktorý jasne určil Dracov život, po celý zvyšok jeho života.

Hermiona si tiež všimla zmeny na Dracovi a to ju znepokojovalo. Po tej noci na ošetrovni bol taký vzdialený a chladný. Stále sa tajne stretávali, aby sa učili alebo spolu čítali, ale zdalo sa, že sa len zriedka rozprávajú, prinajmenšom nie o niečom podstatnom. Chcela Draca späť, ale nevedela ako ho získať.

V jedno popoludnie boli v podzemí a triedili nejaké prísady pre profesora Mankina, keď sa Hermiona rozhodla ešte raz sa ho spýtať na jeho pátranie.

„Podaj mi tamtú fľaštičku, Hermiona," požiadal Draco, ukazujúc na fľaštičku s bledomodrou tekutinou, ktorú práve položila na policu.

„Prečo, dala som ju na správne miesto," povedala.

„Pánabeka, nehádaj sa. Nedala. Ty nerobíš vždy všetko správne. Aby si vedela, musí sa to dať na tú policu s inými protijedmi," vyštekol načahujúc sa ponad jej hlavu po fľaštičku.

„Draco, prečo si v týchto dňoch stále v takej hnusnej nálade?" posťažovala sa.

„Nebol som si toho vedomý, vďaka za pripomenutie, princezná," kúsavo povedal.

Vzdychla si a presunula sa k druhej polici, aby pokračovala v práci. „Ako ide pátranie?" spýtala sa, snažiac sa, aby to znelo, že ju to napadlo z čista jasna, ale po pravde sa to chcela spýtať už hodnú chvíľu.

„Moje pátranie po čom?" spýtal sa, pozerajúc sa na ňu zmätene, napriek tomu, že presne vedel, čo mala na mysli.

„Tvoje pátranie po odpovediach, v archívoch," povedala a napriamila sa.

Výraz smútku mu prešiel tvárou a povedal: „Moje pátranie je skončené a nechcem sa o týchto záležitostiach baviť s tebou!"

„Potom o čom sa môžeme rozprávať? O počasí?" odvrkla.

„Áno, bavme sa o tom prekliatom počasí. Vonku je zima, však humusáčka?" Okamžite, ako to vyšlo z jeho úst, oľutoval, že ju tak nazval, hlavne kvôli tomu, že sa tvárila, ako keby ju zasiahol do tváre, ale tiež kvôli tomu, že neurobila nič, kvôli čomu by sa mal právo hnevať.

Chcel ju objať, aby sa jej ospravedlnil, ale ona ho tvrdo odtlačila, čím spôsobila, že narazil do políc za ním. Pretože nádobky, fľaštičky a fľaše, ktoré boli na policiach, sa rozstrekli okolo nich, dym všetkých možných farieb sa začal dvíhať z pomiešaných prísad na podlahe, schmatol ju za ruku a zakričal: „Fajn, teraz sa ti to bude lepšie upratovať!"

Znova ho odtlačila, ale tentoraz sa nepohol. Stál pevne. „Čo máš za problém?" spýtala sa.

„Pozrime sa, práve si ma fyzicky napadla, ó áno, niekto ma chce zabiť. Je toto pre teba dostatočné?" Otočil sa od nej a vytiahol prútik, aby dal do poriadku ten neporiadok, čo spôsobili.

Hermiona začala vychádzať z miestnosti, ale nečakane sa otočila a povedala: „Draco, pozri sa na mňa."

„Čo je?" zajačal na ňu, otočiac sa smerom k dverám.

„Milujem ťa," povedala zadržujúc slzy, ktoré jej spaľovali oči, keď pomaly prešla cez dvere. Chvíľu stál, kopol do pár fľaštičiek čo sa rozbili a potom vybehol dverami, aby jej povedal, že ju tiež miluje, ale ona už bola preč. Vyčistil ten neporiadok, a potom pokračoval v práci. Keď skončil, odišiel do Veľkej Siene na večeru.

Sadol si vedľa Nevilla a spýtal sa ho tichým hlasom: „Kde je Grangerová?"

„Neviem, ale Michael Corner ma požiadal, aby som ti dal toto," odpovedal Neville a podal mu kúsok pergamenu.

Draco si prečítal odkaz, zaklial pod nosom a vybehol z Veľkej Siene.

Odkaz obsahoval: _„Stretneme sa vo vašej stodole a ty nájdeš, čo hľadáš."_

Vybehol z hradu a potom von z pozemkov. Do čerta, keby sa len mohol premiestniť z tých prekliatych pozemkov. Dobehol na koniec hranice a potom sa premiestnil priamo pred stodolu. Vytiahol prútik a vbehol priamo dovnútra.

Vo vnútri bol Michael Corner, Terry Boot a Hermiona Grangerová. Čert aby to vzal!

_**Vďaka, že ste prišli na čaj:**_

Traja ôsmaci v skutočnosti sedeli okolo stola, na ktorom boli čaj a koláčiky a vyzerali ako za starých zlatých čias. Draco prišiel k nim, nadvihol stôl a odhodil ho nabok, čím spôsobil, že čaj, šálky, taniere a zmes jednohubiek lietala všade dookola. Hermiona zostala na stoličke, ale zohla hlavu, keď sa Michael postavil a vytiahol svoj prútik a Terry spadol zo stoličky.

„Do kelu!" povedal Terry zo zeme.

„Čo robíš, Malfoy?" povedal Michael, otierajúc si čaj z nohavíc a s prútikom stále vo svojej ruke.

„Poď sem, Hermiona!" zakričal zmätený Draco. Predsa si len nebol úplne istý, či bola v nebezpečenstve.

Hermiona pomaly kráčala k Dracovi, hádžuc divné pohľady na Michaela a Terryho. Zatiahol ju za svoj chrbát. „Draco, ak si chcel niečo iné ako čaj, mali sme tiež kávu," povedala Hermiona unavene.

Draco vytiahol zo svojho vrecka zašifrovaný odkaz a povedal: „Čo má toto znamenať?"

„Nuž, keby si mi dovolil dostať sa zo zeme, tak si všetci môžeme sadnúť za stôl ako civilizovaní ľudia a možno sa môžeme porozprávať," vyhlásil Terry, keď sa postavil a zdvihol stôl.

Michael mu pomohol a čoskoro bolo všetko na správnom mieste. Muži si sadli a obaja ukázali na prázdnu stoličku. Hermiona sa pozrela na Draca, nevediac, či si má ísť sadnúť. Namiesto toho sa posadil Draco, držiac ju za ruku a nechal ju stáť po svojom boku.

„Fajn, Malfoy buď gentleman a nenechaj ju stáť," povedal Michael sarkasticky.

„Možno chcem, aby bola schopná utekať, keby bolo treba," vyhlásil Draco.

„Ako viete, toto je celkom pekné miesto na schôdzky," povedal Michael. „Myslím, že som vás sem tak pred mesiacom po prvýkrát sledoval."

„O čo ide?" spýtal sa Draco, pozrúc sa priamo na Hermionu.

„Môžem si sadnúť?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

Stiahol ju k sebe na kolená. Nenechal ju vzdialiť sa od neho. Otočila sa tvárou k nemu a povedala: „Tiež stále tápem trochu v neistote, ale z toho čo som sa dozvedela, tak nám Terry a Michael ponúkajú svoju ochranu."

Draco sa postavil tak náhle, že Hermiona spadla na zem. Podal jej ruku a keď stála, povedal: „Nepotrebujem ich ochranu a ani ty. Ja ťa ochránim."

Terry povedal: „Myslíme si, že potrebujete našu ochranu. Neprezradím ti žiadne tajomstvá Malfoy, takže nám v tomto budeš musieť veriť. Ale vďaka tuto môjmu najlepšiemu priateľovi som bol informovaný o pár veciach a my si myslíme, že vieme, čo sa okolo teba deje a kým to nedokážeme zastaviť, chceme ti ponúknuť našu ochranu."

Michael pokračoval: „Po prvé, musíte sa jeden druhému vyhýbať. Vieme, že ste predstierali, že spolu nechodíte, ale každý mohol vidieť, že je to lož. Panebože, vrátil som sa skôr z vianočných prázdnin zároveň s Terrym a počul som vás, ako spolu súložíte v Grangerovej izbe."

Draco sa na toho muža zamračil a Grangerová mu tiež venovala nevraživý pohľad. Bolo mu to jedno a pokračoval: „Podarilo sa mi nájsť vašu malú skrýšu. Dokonca som pohol s niektorými vecami, aby som vedel, či zistíte, že tu niekto bol, ale vy ste na to nedbali."

Hermiona povedala: „Nie, obaja sme vedeli, že tu niekto bol, tak sme sem prestali chodiť."

„Pointa je, Hermiona, Draco," povedal Terry: „Musíte sa prestať spolu stretávať, skutočne, na chvíľu. Verte nám. Dejú sa veci, ktoré nie sú dovolené, pochopte ma, čo myslím. Kým tie zlé aktivity neprestanú, musíte byť opatrní."

Michael povedal: „My vám naozaj nemôžeme povedať viac bez porušenia našej prísahy, okrem toho, že v našich spálňach sú ľudia, ktorým vôbec neveríme, takže vy si musíte dávať pozor."

„Čo nám môžete povedať?" spýtal sa Draco, unavený z celého tohto chaosu.

„Vlastne vám nemôžeme povedať nič. Len vravíme, že si myslíme, že ty vieš, kto sme a k akej skupine patríme, a že sa domnievaš, že sa tieto veci dejú na priame rozhodnutie tejto skupiny, a že ty sa v tom mýliš. Pretože nemôžeme povedať viac, musíte sa prestať vídať. Žiadne predstieranie." povedal Terry.

Hermiona sa nakoniec spýtala: „Čo navrhujete, aby sme urobili?" Takmer sa rozplakala, pretože nemohla vystáť myšlienku, že nebude môcť vídať Draca.

„Budete mať obrovskú hádku, skutočnú hádku pred všetkými. Michael na tom popracuje s Dracom. Hermione to nepovieme, pretože potrebujeme, aby to bolo skutočné. Potom Hermiona, ty a ja sa porozprávame o druhej časti nášho plánu, o ktorej nebude vedieť Malfoy z toho istého dôvodu. Nemáte na výber," povedal Terry a postavil sa vedľa Hermiony. Potichu povedal: „Prosím ťa, nikdy som ti o jedinej veci neklamal. Vždy som bol tvoj priateľ. Pomohol som v poslednej bitke a chcem, aby si vedela, že mi obaja môžete dôverovať. Veríš mi, Hermiona?"

Pozrela sa mu do očí a povedala „áno."

„NIE!" zakričal Draco. „Toto nie sú odpovede na žiadne otázky, a pretože som žiadnu odpoveď nedostal, tak kašlem na to, čo hocikto z vás hovorí. Urobím si, čo budem chcieť."

„Dobre Malfoy, zomrieš a na to kašlem, ale snaž sa myslieť pre zmenu aj na niekoho iného ako na seba. Ak miluješ Hermionu, potom urobíš, o čo ťa žiadame." Michael sa pripravil k odchodu, ale otočil sa k Hermione a povedal: „Prepáč, Hermiona. Stále ťa budeme ochraňovať. Poďme, Terry." Michael opustil stodolu.

Terry sa chvíľu zdržal a povedal: „Dajte mi potom vedieť, ako ste sa rozhodli," a odišiel tiež.

Draco sa na ňu pozrel a povedal: „Nič nám nepovedali!"

„Draco, povedali nám pravdepodobne viac než mohli. Už ťa viac nenechám v nebezpečenstve. Práve tak ako ma chceš chrániť ty, rovnako ťa teraz budem chrániť ja. Na čas sa rozídeme, ale len preto, že ťa milujem, hovorím takéto niečo." Zhlboka sa nadýchla vzduchu, keď sa jej náhly nával plaču zachytil v hrdle a rukami sa mu hodila okolo krku. „Milujem ťa viac, než vôbec budeš vedieť. Prosím, urob to pre mňa a rozíď sa so mnou."

Zasmial sa nad absurditou jej slov. Práve ju objímal. Chcel ju objímať navždy. „Dobre Grangerová, považuj nás za rozídených, ale keď sa vrátime späť, očakávam najlepší reparát sexu, ktorý som kedy mal, počuješ ma?"

Pobozkala ho a povedala: „Čokoľvek chceš."

Povedal: „Beriem ťa za slovo, Grangerová," a pritisol si ju k hrudi. Pridržiaval si ju na hrudi. Nie, len ju práve teraz držal.

Pozrela mu do očí a povedala: „Možno by sme sa mali rozlúčiť."

„Čo tým myslíš?" Mal strach sa spýtať.

„Namiesto čakania na reparát, pretože koniec-koncov si mi tak veľmi chýbal, Draco," povedal a schovala hlavu v jeho hrudi a zovrela jeho habit vo svojich rukách. Jemu tiež chýbala, viac než bol schopný vyjadriť.

Zatiahol ju za starý výbeh v rohu stodoly. Bol nervózny a dúfal, že dobre pochopil, čo tým myslela. Vyzliekol si habit, aby ho rozložil na špinou pokrytú zem. Potom sa zbavil svetra a viazanky. Tiež ich odhodil na zem. Svoje oči stále nespustil z jej. Potreboval vidieť jej reakciu. Vyzliekla si habit a položila ho na jeho. Vyzliekla si školské sako a svoju vestu. Zbavila sa šedej viazanky a položila ju k jeho. Vyzula si topánky a podkolienky. Stála tam v tmavošedej košeli, v šedej sukni a začala sa triasť. Vytiahol prútik a vykúzlil zahrievacie kúzlo ponad celý úkryt. Položil prútik na podlahu, zbavil sa košele, topánok a ponožiek.

Po celý čas len s úžasom pozerali jeden na druhého. Bolo to ako keby sa hrali hru, každý jedno kolo. Ona si rozopla košeľu, najprv gombíky na manžetách, potom dlhý rad vpredu. Prestala s košeľou, keď povedala: „Si na rade." Naklonil hlavu trochu nabok; uvažovala, čo urobí ďalej. Musel sa usmiať. Povedal: „Poď sem maličká, chýbala si mi."

Keď prešla tú krátku vzdialenosť medzi nimi, zbavil sa trička a svojich nohavíc. Zbavila sa košele hneď ako sa k nemu priblížila. Načiahla sa dozadu, rozopla si sukňu a nechala ju spadnúť samovoľne na zem. Vykročila z nej. Dotkol sa jej ľavého prsníka lakťom svojej pravej ruky. Pomaly ju obišiel, akoby ju študoval, čo svojím spôsobom aj robil. Prezeral si každú jej krivku, spôsob ako jej s každým nádychom stúpali a klesali ramená, mierne zvlnenie v jej podbrušku, jej štíhle boky a dlhé pôvabné nohy, obliny jej zadku a sklon jej chrbta. Prešiel za ňu a rozopol jej podprsenku.

Odhodil ju na kopu šatstva, ktoré nahromadili. Odsunul jej dlhé vlnité hnedé vlasy z jedného jej ramena a pobozkal ho, a potom ju pobozkal na jednu stranu krku. Hermiona sa oprela o jeho vysoké mocné telo a rozplynula sa v ňom. Prakticky naraz jej strhol nohavičky a potom jeho boxerky. Nadvihol ju tak náhle, že mala pocit, že letí, keď ju nabral do náručia. Kľakol si na jedno koleno, potom na druhé a položil ju na ich habity. Kĺzal pomaly rukou po jej tele, začal ramenami, pokračoval k jej hrudi, k spodnej strane, k jej rebrám a potom položil svoju ruku na ploché miesto na jej bruchu a oprel sa, aby pobozkal jej zmyselné pery. Dlho sa bozkávali, obaja si boli dobre vedomí toho, že to môže byť dlho posledná príležitosť sa pobozkať.

Hermiona ho rukami objala okolo krku a mala pocit, že ho nemôže dostať dosť blízko. Potrebovala ho vo svojom vnútri, teraz alebo nikdy. Ani on už nemohol spomaliť, tak vošiel do nej a začal sa hýbať, ona sa zladila s jeho pohybmi, pohyb za pohybom. Hore a dolu. Hermiona si začala hrýzť spodnú peru, keď sa snažila zadržať výkrik. Dýchal sťažka, ako keby zabehol maratón. „Prosím, pusti to, Hermiona," zavrčal. Nevedela, čo má na mysli, ani sa o to nestarala, pretože bez toho, že by si to uvedomila, vykríkla a rovnako aj on, a obaja sa urobili súčasne.

_**Rozchod:**_

Rýchlo sa obliekli a potom, čo sa obliekli sa ešte raz pobozkali. Celú cestu do školy kráčali mlčky, ale po celý čas sa držali za ruky. „Ak to urobíme, potom to musíme naozaj urobiť. Žiadna cesta späť, súhlasíš?" spýtal sa, keď sa dostali k bránam do školy.

„Uzavrime prosím dohodu, sľub, ak chceš, že neprestaneme myslieť na to, ako veľmi jeden druhého ľúbime," požiadala ho Hermiona. Pevne mu zovrela ruku.

„Samozrejme," prisľúbil. Pokúsi sa. Sklonil sa, položil jej ruku na tvár a pobozkal ju ešte raz, potom povedal: „Choď prvá, prídem neskôr. Poponáhľaj sa, nájdi Terryho a zisti, čo pre teba naplánoval, kým ja pôjdem nájsť Cornera."

Prikývla a vbehla do dverí len, aby sa rýchlo vrátila a ešte raz ho pobozkala, predtým než sa rozbehla nazad do školy. Po celý čas ako bežala po schodoch si v hlave opakovala vetu, znovu a znovu: „Daj mi silu. Daj mi silu."

Konečne sa pohol smerom k dverám, len aby sa znova zastavil, keď uvidel Cornera ako stojí na rohu budovy. „Terry povedal, že budeš súhlasiť, ale ja som sa s ním stavil dokonca o peniaze, že nebudeš, ty bastard. Dlhujem mu 50 galeónov, pretože si urobil správnu vec."

„Dám ti tie prachy, ty hlúpy blbec," povedal Draco zlomyseľne.

„Poďme si pripraviť tú šou. Vysvetlím ti, čo musíš urobiť. Musí sa to udiať zajtra večer, v piatok po vyučovaní a večeri. Poďme," povedal Michael, držiac otvorené dvere, kým Draco prešiel cez vchod.

Hermiona sa dostala k Terryho izbe a práve chcela zaklopať, keď prišiel po chodbe zo spoločenskej miestnosti. Pozrela na neho a prikývla trikrát. Prikývol dvakrát nazad a ukázal na jej izbu. Išla priamo do svojej izby a o chvíľu neskôr prišiel aj on.

V piatok, počas Aritmancie a Starovekých Rún, bol napätie také husté, že by sa dalo krájať mačetou. Padma bola jediná z nich piatich, ktorá nevedela o ničom, čo sa chystalo. Pretože boli len piati, vždy sedeli okolo spoločného stola v najmenšej z ich troch učební. Dnes všetci piati sedeli ticho do kruhu, ale dvakrát sa Draco načiahol pod stolom, a bez toho, že by o tom vedeli jeho spolužiaci, chytil Hermionu za ruku. Povedal by, že sa obávala bláznovstiev, ktoré sa chystali neskôr v ten deň. Tiež sa nad tým zamýšľal. Pozrel sa na peknú malú čarodejnicu po svojej ľavici a nebol si istý, či bude schopný zvládnuť všetko, čo naplánovali. Terry zachytil Dracov pohľad a výstražne sa na neho pozrel naraz s potrasením hlavy. Draco sa prestal pozerať na Hermionu a vrátil sa nazad ku svojej práci.

Konečne sa popoludnie zmenilo na večer a Hermiona sedela v spoločenskej miestnosti za dlhým stolom, vedľa Terryho ako naplánovali, keď vošiel Draco. Draco sa posadil do rohu a vytiahol knihu. Terry sa načiahol k Hermione a podržal Hermioninu ruku položenú na stole. Jediné, čo Draco vedel bolo, že je to pre neho signál, aby začal.

Postavil sa a prešiel k Hermione a Terrymu a povedal: „Tak, Grangerová, tie reči sú pravdivé? Tak rýchlo si na mňa zabudla a spolčila si sa s týmto smradom?"

Hermiona si nebola istá, o čom hovorí, tak vyzerala skutočne zmätene. „Choď preč, Malfoy," povedal Terry a znova zobral Hermionu za ruku.

Hermiona sa pozrela nazad do knihy.

"Pozeraj sa na mňa, Grangerová, keď s tebou hovorím. Nenaučili ťa tí tvoji špinaví muklovskí rodičia, aby si rešpektovala tých lepších?" spýtal sa Draco. Prekrížil ruky a sadol si pred ňu za stôl.

„Čo je?" spýtala sa.

„Čo je do pekla medzi tebou a Bootom?" mámil z nej.

'To bola časť plánu?' uvažovala. Terry sa postavil a povedal: „Jediné, čo znovu poviem je, aby si odišiel a nechal ju samu."

Hermiona sa postavila a povedala: „Terry, poďme sa učiť do mojej izby," a začala si baliť svoje knihy. Draco jej ich vyrazil z rúk. Pozrela sa na neho v šoku, pretože naozaj vyzeral nahnevaný. On bol skutočne nahnevaný. Spojil všetok svoj hnev za posledných päť mesiacov do jedného v tejto hre, v tomto jednom klamstve, tak si bol istý, že to bude presvedčivé.

Terry sa zohol, aby pozbieral jej knihy, keď sa Hermionine a Dracove špičky topánok dotkli, pretože Draco stál teraz priamo pred ňou. Poznala svoju narážku a to, čo má urobiť, ale ešte sa k tomu nedostala.

Povedala: „Chcel si sa prestať so mnou vídať, tak si dostal, čo si chcel, teraz ma nechaj na pokoji, Malfoy." Chcela prejsť popri ňom, keď ju schmatol za ruku a možno s ňou mykol silnejšie, než bolo nevyhnutné. Zjojkla, Terry prišiel k nim a pokúsil sa dostať jej ruku z jeho ruky. Draco jej pustil ruku a odtlačil Terryho tak silno, že spadol na zem. To bol jej signál. „Prestaň každého zastrašovať! Prestaň byť rozmaznaný fagan! Myslela som, že si sa zmenil, ale ty si stále ten bohatý, povýšenecký, skazený synáčik smrťožrúta, ktorým si vždy bol!" Otočila sa, aby pomohla Terrymu. Keď sa otočila tvárou tvár k Dracovi, všimla si, že všetky oči v miestnosti sledovali ako sa scéna vyvinie. Pocítila výčitky za to, čo práve povedala, dokonca aj keď to bolo všetko vopred pripravené.

Draco jej to vrátil: „Áno, a ty si stále tá pokrytecká vševedka, malá humusáčka, že Grangerová?"

Niečo v tom slove, či to zamýšľal alebo nie, ale niečo v tom slove prichádzajúcom z jeho úst znova spôsobilo, že očervenela, zdvihla ruku a pleskla ho silno po tvári. Schmatol ju za obe zápästie, pritiahol bližšie a zašepkal jej do ucha: „Prepáč." Potom ju odtiahol ďalej od stola, odsotil preč od seba, tak silno, že s buchnutím spadla na zadok!

Teraz plakala, nie od bolesti, ale pretože museli prejsť tým klamstvom, a že videla bolesť v jeho očiach a on povedal, že mu je to ľúto. Avšak, pre osadenstvo v miestnosti jediné, čo všetci videli, boli Malfoy a Grangerová, ktorých poznali zo svojich školských čias a scénu, ktorá sa vyvíjala tak, že sa rýchlo menila na nepríjemnú.

Terry pomohol Hermione vstať, ale Neville sa k nej dostal prvý. Obaja Dean aj Justin sa hnali k Dracovi, s Deanom zasadiacim prvý úder. Hermiona videla, ako Draco spadol na zem, chcela sa za ním rozbehnúť, ale nemohla. Draco sa postavil, oboma rukami venoval miestnosti hrubé gesto, otočil sa a vybehol rozzúrený z miestnosti. Pozbierala si knihy, aby sa išla vyplakať do svojej izby, ale Terry od nej zobral knihy, položil ich na stôl a objal ju. Cítila sa pohodlne v jeho srdečnom objatí. Dúfala, že s týmto nebudú musieť pokračovať pridlho, pretože mu to ubližovalo a vidiac jeho bolesť ju ubíjalo potichu a pomaly. Mala pocit, že umiera zvnútra.

Prestala plakať a čoskoro znova sedela za stolom a učila sa. Michael hovoril stále dookola o tom, čo sa stalo a ako veľmi je zhnusený Malfoyom, predvádzajúc šou pre celú miestnosť, ale jej sa chcelo kričať. Asi o hodinu neskôr, tesne pred desiatou, Draco prišiel potácavo cez cestu v portréte, kričiac tak, aby všetci počuli. Jačal: „Grangerová pozri, mám pre teba darček!" Hermiona sa pozrela na Terryho, ale ten len pokrčil plecami.

Každý prešiel pomaly k dverám spoločenskej miestnosti a vyšiel von na chodbu. Draco sa tackal hore a dolu po chodbe, očividne opitý, s vysokou nádhernou slizolinskou siedmačkou po boku. Objímal ju jednou rukou a povedal: „Hej, Grangerová, chcel som ti ukázať ako pekné dievča vyzerá, jedna z tých čistokrvných. Vidíš, môžeš odlíšiť čistokrvnú od humusáčky, už len podľa vône." Zasmial sa, rovnako ako to dievča a začal ísť do svojej izby.

„Nemôžeš mať vo svojej izbe študenta z nižšieho ročníka Malfoy, hlavne dievča," varoval Neville.

„A povedz mi prečo nie, Longbottom? Ty máš dievča vo svojej izbe každý deň, oh, je pravda, že si to len ty. Ty si len taká mačička, myslel som si na chvíľu, že si dievča." Zasmial sa znova a otvoril dvere. Hermiona sledovala ako vkĺzol do izby a zatvoril dvere a počula ako sa Draco a to dievča smejú.

Hermiona sa rozbehla do izby a zatvorila dvere. Terry sa rozbehol za ňou. Otvoril jej dvere, vošiel do izby a sadol si na posteľ s ňou. Mnoho minút tupo civela do priestoru, keď sa nakoniec otočila k nemu a povedala: „Myslím, že ťa nenávidím." Zvesila hlavu.

„To je dobre, nenáviď ma, ale obaja budete nažive. Sľubujem, že som informoval môjho otca o tom, čo sa deje, ale nemôžem ti povedať prečo, ale je to dôležité a nádejam sa, že on bude mať pre nás čoskoro riešenie." Položil jej ruku okolo pliec. Sklonila hlavu ku kolenám a začala plakať, keď ju poklepal po chrbte.

Medzitým v Dracovej izbe sa Draco zvalil na posteľ a to pekné slizolinské dievča povedalo: „Von z postele, Malfoy. Ak musím stráviť túto noc v tejto cele, potom budem v posteli ja a ty na zemi. Mimochodom, Corner mi povedal, že mi dáš nejaké prachy, tak navaľ."

Natiahla ruku, Draco siahol do svojho vrecka a dal jej peniaze. Ľahla si na posteľ a hodila po ňom jeden z vankúšov. Zobral vankúš a deku z konca postele, deku rozložil na podlahu a ľahol si nabok. To miesto na podlahe si zaslúžil. Cítil sa ako špina. Zaobchádzal s ňou tak hnusne a ona vyzerala, že sa rozlomí na tisíc kúskov. Toto by malo mať radšej šťastný koniec, rozhodol sa, lebo ak nie určite niekoho zaškrtí.


	21. Časť XXI

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/21/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť XXI.**_

_**Veľmi nahnevaný muž:**_

Bolo Valentína. V ten deň škola usporiadala tanečnú zábavu a pozvali študentov ôsmeho ročníka, aby sa zúčastnili. Všetci sa dohodli, že pôjdu ako jedna veľká skupina. Žiadne randenie, žiadne páry. To Hermione vyhovovalo. Keby nemohla ísť ako Dracova partnerka, nechcela by ísť ako partnerka nikoho iného.

Posledný týždeň a pol boli muky; pre oboch, Hermionu aj Draca úplné a absolútne muky. Na verejnosti už nepreviedli žiadne hádky či nezhody. Jednoducho zapadli do rutiny ignorovania jeden druhého. Hermiona sa snažila nepozerať sa na Draca napriek tomu, že cítila, že on sa na ňu pozerá neustále. Terry ho pred týmto znova varoval, ale jemu to bolo jedno. Keď ju už nemohol držať, alebo ju bozkávať, tak potom pri všetkých svätých sa na ňu bude aspoň pozerať. Zakaždým, keď sa na ňu pozrel, pomyslel si, ako veľmi smutne vyzerá.

Po hodine Astronómie Terry odtiahol Hermionu nabok, aby jej povedal čo sa dopočul od svojho otca, ktorý sľúbil, že sa o tento problém postará. „Čo s tým môže urobiť tvoj otec?" spýtala sa unavene Hermiona.

„Keby som ti to povedal, musel by som ťa zabiť," povedal. Zasmiala sa. „Nie, vážne, musel by som ťa zabiť," povedal. Jej oči sa doširoka roztvorili, zamračila sa a on sa zasmial a povedal: „To bol žart, Hermiona, rozveseľ sa. Povedzme, že môj otec je veľmi vysoko v určitom tajnom spoločenstve a nikto mu neskríži cestu, ak vie, čo je pre neho dobré."

„Skutočne?" váhala. „Znamená to, že čoskoro bude koniec?"

„Áno, naozaj, a znamená to, že čoskoro bude po všetkom. Môj otec by mohol dať Malfoyovmu otcovi lekciu v tom ako zastrašovať ľudí. Je nemilosrdný a mocný a jeho jedinou slabosťou sú jeho deti," povedal Terry s úsmevom. „Sľúbil som ti, že sa o všetko postarám a to dodržím. Toto čoskoro skončí."

To boli slová, ktoré chcela počuť! „Môžeme to povedať Dracovi?" spýtala sa.

„Vieš čo, pôjdem za ním a poviem mu, že sa stretnete v labáku Elixírov, pretože je čas na vašu prax a môžeš mu to povedať sama," povedal Terry oduševnene.

„Ale my už dlho nerobíme prax v tom istom čase. V poslednej dobe Draco robieva svoje praktiká v iné dni," vysvetlila.

„Hermiona, ty si niekedy taká zábavná," zasmial sa Terry. „Myslím, že zváži, či sa nevráti k starým časom, keď ho o to požiadam." Objal ju a pobozkal na líce. Bola taká šťastná, že ho na oplátku objala a pobozkala na líce. Práve vtedy vošiel do miestnosti Draco.

„Toto je súčasť plánu ako nás udržať v bezpečí?" spýtal sa Draco s hnevom. „Vy dvaja ste teraz naozajstný pár? Nestíham to sledovať, ale vedzte, že je mi to vlastne jedno. Prišiel som povedať Grangerovej, že profesor Mankin chce po nás, aby sme dnes pracovali spoločne, pretože máme vyrobiť veľmi zložitý elixír."

Zvrtol sa k odchodu, ale Hermiona sa rozbehla za ním a schmatla ho za ruku. „Draco, práve som ťa išla pohľadať, aby som ťa požiadala, nech dnes robíš so mnou, to je dôvod, prečo som objímala Terryho, pretože..."

„A bozkávala," prerušil Draco.

Nepochopila. „Čože?" spýtala sa.

„Bozkávala si ho," s hnevom povedal Draco.

„Na líce," opravila ho.

„To som minimálne videl, ale kto vie, čo sa stalo predtým, než som prišiel," dodal.

„Videl si všetko, pretože to jediné sa udialo a nestalo sa nič predtým, než si prišiel." Začínala sa hnevať.

„Keby som bol prišiel o desať minút neskôr, bola by si urobila viac?" Rypol do nej.

„Ty si taký hlupák," odsekla.

„DOSŤ!" zajačal Terry. „Po prvé, pamätajte si, že stále milujete jeden druhého. Po druhé, Draco, keď objímam Hermionu, je to, ako keby som objímal sestru, keby som nejakú mal, a Hermiona prestaň teraz s tým, že vždy musíš mať pravdu a povedz Dracovi novinky." Mal pocit, že sa rozpráva s dvoma štvorročnými deckami. Stál a civel na nich.

„Ty vždy musíš mať pravdu," povedal jej Draco rýchlo.

„A ty si stále hlupák," povedala ostro.

Terry prevrátil oči a povedal: „Práve som povedal Hermione, že toto by malo čoskoro skončiť. A ona bola taká nadšená a v dobrej nálade a prvá osoba, ktorú chcela vidieť, si bol ty Malfoy. Si ty ale hlupák," povedal Dracovi a keď sa Hermiona na Draca zaškerila, otočil sa k Hermione a povedal: „A dokonca aj perfektný Chrabromilčan sa môže raz za čas mýliť." Na to sa na oplátku zaškeril Draco.

Terry pokračoval: „Počkám vás na chodbe a potom s oboma pôjdem do labáku, kvôli dojmu. Nemyslím si, že ľudia odo mňa čakajú, že budem veriť Malfoyovi s mojim dievčaťom." Usmial sa a odišiel z izby.

„Prepáč, že som ťa nazval vševedkou," povedal ostýchavo Draco. Prišiel k nej a objal ju rukami.

„A ja ľutujem, že si hlupák," zažartovala a usmiala sa. Pobozkal ju na pery. „Chýbalo mi to," povedala. „Hej, mám otázku. Už skoro dva týždne som s tebou nebola sama a tak som sa ťa nemohla spýtať na niečo, čo mi naozaj robí starosti."

„Iste, pokračuj, spýtaj sa ma na čokoľvek," povedal, trochu znepokojený, keďže zrazu vyzerala tak vážne.

„Nespal si naozaj s tým dievčaťom, že nie? V tú prvú noc nášho rozchodu?" Nedokázala sa mu ani pozrieť do tváre. Pozerala sa na jeho hruď.

„Grangerová, pozri sa na mňa," povedal skoro vážne. Pozrela sa na neho. „Bolo to len divadlo, bola to súčasť Cornerovho zvráteného plánu. Ja som ju ani nepobozkal. Prisahám. Teraz, na oplátku, si si istá, že sa medzi tebou a Terrym nič nedeje?"

Povedala: „Mám ho rada ako mám rada všetkých svojich priateľov, ale to je všetko. Milujem teba a medzi týmito dvoma vecami je taký ohromný a neobyčajne významný rozdiel, pán Malfoy."

Draco ju začal bozkávať, ale do miestnosti vbehol Terry a rýchlo povedal: „Musíme to dobre zahrať, profesor Stephens je na ceste sem," a potom Terry zajačal. „Malfoy, daj ruky od nej preč!" a švihol päsťou tak, že sa spojila s Dracovou čeľusťou zrovna v okamihu, keď vošiel učiteľ do miestnosti. Draco spadol na podlahu, zmätený a v bolesti.

„Čo sa tu deje?" žiadal profesor Stephens zadržujúc Terryho ruku.

Draco zo svojho miesta na zemi povedal: „Spýtajte sa humusáčky a tamto vášho malého bystrohlavského brata. Ja som neurobil nič."

„Samozrejme, som si istý, že ty nikdy nič nerobíš. Som si istý, že si bezchybný a bez viny vo všetkom, čo sa týka tvojho života!" vychŕlil profesor Stephens. Draco začal vstávať, ale k šoku Hermiony a Terryho, profesor položil nohu na Dracovu hruď a povedal: „Zostaň chvíľu na podlahe, Malfoy. To je miesto, kde si zaslúžiš byť, na podlahe so zvyškom tej špiny." Svojou nohou zatlačil silnejšie na Dracovu hruď, tak silno, že Draco zastonal bolesťou. Hermiona sa pohla smerom k dvojici, ale Terry ju zadržal.

Profesor Stephens povedal: „Vyhýbaj sa slečne Grangerovej. Konečne si uvedomila, že nie si nič iné ako smrťožrút a ja ťa nenechám, aby si jej otrávil znova myseľ aj telo. Čoskoro zaplatíš za všetky svoje hriechy, to ti môžem zaručiť!" Terry prišiel k mužovi a položil mu ruku na plece.

„Musíte ho nechať tak. Budete mať problémy, ak to neurobíte," varoval ho Terry.

Profesor Stephens sa zvrtol k Terrymu a zatlačil ho o stenu, tresknúc do stoličiek, keď poriadne pritlačil na Terryho hrdlo držiac ho za golier. „Nepotrebujem, aby mi nejaký malý zradca nariaďoval, čo mám robiť. Nemám strach z teba alebo z tvojho zasraného otecka."

Terry povedal: „Len som tým chcel povedať, že ste učiteľ a budete mať problémy s riaditeľkou." Terry to povedal pokojne, bez náznaku strachu alebo hnevu.

Stephens pustil Terryho hrdlo a povedal: „Samozrejme, prepáč, ani som to tak nemyslel." Terry si priložil ruky k svojmu hrdlu a zakašlal. Stephens sa pozrel na Draca, ktorý bol stále na podlahe a napľul priamo na neho. Pristálo to na Dracovej hrudi. Otočil sa, aby odišiel z miestnosti, ale keď sa dostal k dverám povedal: „Nikto z vás nikomu nepovie, čo sa tu stalo, ak viete, čo je pre vás dobré," a pozrel sa na všetkých troch jednotlivo, a potom za sebou zatreskol dvere a odišiel.

Hermiona stála v kúte a plakala. Draco si utrel predok a pokračoval v sedení na podlahe. Terry si narovnal košeľu, priložiac si svoje ruky ešte raz ku krku. Ponúkol Dracovi ruku, ktorú Draco prijal a pomohol mu dostať sa na nohy.

Terry povedal: „Cítim sa za to zodpovedný. Nikdy som nemal vás dvoch nechať samých. Musíme ísť; musíte ísť do labáku. Myslím, že bude lepšie, keď po celý čas zostanem s vami." Draco súhlasne prikývol. Pozrel sa na Hermionu, ktorá teraz sedela na stoličke, s hlavou na stole a plakala dokonca silnejšie.

Vedela, že sa obaja muži na ňu pozerajú. Povedala, s tvárou schovanou v rukách: „Nedokážem to ešte raz urobiť. Nemôžem. Je to šialené. Potrebujem ísť domov. Nechcem tu byť. Nemôžem uveriť tomu, že tu vôbec nechcem byť." Draco prešiel za ňu a objal ju. Opäť a opäť rozprávala nesúvislé veci, všetky s tým istým významom.

Terry povedal: „Musíme ísť."

„Daj jej minútku, je mimo," zasyčal Draco. Pohladil ju po vlasoch a zašepkal jej do ucha: „Ten chlap ma nevystraší. Všetko čoskoro skončí, počula si Terryho. Poďme do laboratória, dobre?" Draco sa načiahol po jej ruke a pevne ju uchopil vo svojej. Ponúkol jej ruku, presne tak ako ju Terry ponúkol jemu, aby mu pred pár sekundami pomohol vstať. Každý raz za čas potrebuje pomôcť. Traja priatelia vyšli z učebne spolu.

_**Vražda na Valentína: **_

Počas ich cvičenia z Elixírov Terry zostal s nimi. Pracovali väčšinou mlčky. Potom čo skončili, zamierili do svojich izieb, pretože sa potrebovali pripraviť na tanec. Práve šli cez chodbu na piatom poschodí, keď k nim po chodbe pribehol Bill Weasley. „Hermiona, potrebujem s tebou na chvíľku hovoriť," povedal, ponáhľajúc sa k nej a zovrúc jej ruku.

Všetci traja sa otočili, Bill sa na nich veselo pozrel a povedal: „Vy dvaja môžete ísť, odprevadím ju do spální, keď sa s ňou porozprávam." Terry sa na Hermionu usmial a zamával. Draco jej venoval dlhý, upretý pohľad a ako od nej odchádzal preč, obzeral sa na ňu každých pár sekúnd. Bol už takmer na konci chodby, keď zbadal, že Bill niečo Hermione vzrušene hovorí a začul ako začala plakať a zrútila sa mu do náručia. Draco si nemohol pomôcť; musel sa rozbehnúť nazad k nej.

„Čo sa deje?" spýtal sa Draco, odtiahnúc Hermionu od Billa. Rukami objala Dracov pás a plakala mu na hrudi.

„Môj otec mal srdcový záchvat. Údajne sa nemá veľmi dobre. Práve teraz idem ku Sv. Mungovi a pýtal som sa, či Hermiona nechce ísť so mnou," vysvetlil Bill.

Draco položil ruku na Hermionine líce a povedal: „To bude dobré. Bude v poriadku. Viem, že si o neho robíš starosti." Hermiona sa na neho pozrela a nedokázala odolať. Hodila sa mu okolo krku a pobozkala ho na líce.

Hermiona povedala: „Neviem, či sa dnes večer vrátim na tanec, ale ak nie, tak sa pokús zabaviť."

„Poďme, Hermiona, musíme ísť," povedal netrpezlivo Bill.

Hermiona posledný krát objala Draca a odišla. Draco sa rozbehol po chodbe smerom ich spálňam.

Jeden zo spolužiakov stál na schodisku a sledoval ako Draco vyslovil heslo, aby vošiel cez vchod v portréte. Vedel, že to vyzerá príliš dobre, aby to bola pravda. Tak to objatie a bozk znamenali, že ho stále milovala? Ak áno, čo to znamená? Oklamala Terryho alebo bol súčasťou ich klamstva? Pomyslel si, že kedysi veril, že 'ju miluje'. Nuž, Draco Malfoy zomrie prvý, a potom by mohla zomrieť Hermiona Grangerová za to, že milovala toho špinavého smrťožrúta. Už mu to bolo jedno. Zbehol nadol, aby sa porozprával s profesorom Stephensom. Cítil, že dnešná noc je stvorená na pomstu, pre nich oboch.

Študenti ôsmeho ročníka už boli pripravení na tanec. Draco sa rozhodol neísť. Povedal, že ho bolí hlava. Neville Longbottom prišiel k jeho dverám a povedal: „Si si istý, že nechceš ísť? Hermiona by nechcela, aby si tu sedel a ľutoval sám seba."

Draco povedal: „Tej je to jedno. Nechodíme už spolu, nevieš o tom?" Dokonca ani nezavadil o Nevilla pohľadom.

Neville povedal: „Hovor si, čo chceš, ale ja poznám, keď sú dvaja zamilovaní, Malfoy. Keď zmeníš názor, mohol by si pridať k Lune a mne, teda ak by ťa to nepriviedlo do prílišných rozpakov, že ťa uvidia s nami."

Draco sa pozrel na Nevilla a povedal: „Ver tomu či nie, Longbottom, ale ak by sa mal niekto hanbiť za to, že je s tým druhým, tak ty si ten, koho by malo privádzať do rozpakov, že ho uvidia so mnou."

Neville sa zasmial a povedal: „Vieš čo, Draco? Je mi jedno, čo si druhí ľudia myslia a mňa tak ľahko do rozpakov neprivedú. A tiež si myslím, že ľudia by mali súdiť druhých ľudí za spôsob, akým žijú svoj život, a nie za to, koho majú za príbuzných alebo za ich minulé činy."

Draco pocítil novo nájdený rešpekt k pokojnému mužovi pred ním a trochu sa usmial a povedal: „Vždy si bol Hermionin dobrý priateľ a ja sa ti chcem za to poďakovať."

Neville odpovedal: „Tiež by som mohol byť tvoj dobrý priateľ, keby si mi to dovolil." Zamával mu a vyšiel z Dracovej izby. Draco mu chcel povedať viacej, ale nevedel, kde začať.

Čo to bolo s tými bláznivými Chrabromilčanmi? Draco trápil dospievajúceho Nevilla možno viac, než to robil zlatému triu a predsa rovnako ako Hermiona, Neville mu odpustil. Nevillovi rodičia boli jeho tetou dohnaní na pokraj šialenstva a predsa to Dracovi nezazlieval. Neville bol väčší chlap než on. Cítil sa taký zahanbený, pretože po celé tie roky bol k nemu taký hrozný. Nuž, bol to naozaj príznak toho, že sa menil. Práve dokázal rozpoznať fakt, že sa k ostatným choval nesprávne. Hermiona a Neville dokázali v Dracovi vidieť muža, ktorým sa stal a nie chlapca, ktorým bol alebo syna Luciusa Malfoya. Odpustili mu. Prečo nemohol byť zvyšok sveta taký osvietený ako oni?

Draco sa chvíľu prechádzal po prázdnej izbe a potom šiel a sedel celkom sám v ich spoločenskej miestnosti. Chýbala mu Hermiona a ľutoval každú hroznú vec, v ktorú kedysi veril, a ktorú spravil. Rozhodol sa, že sa poprechádza vonku. Potreboval čerstvý vzduch. Popadol kabát, rukavice a zišiel k hlavným dverám.

_**Dievča v jazere:**_

Keď už bol vonku, ocitol sa pri jazere. Bola veľmi tmavá noc. Jazero bolo celkom zamrznuté. Ľad na jazere vyzeral rovnako čierny ako nočná obloha. Draco položil jednu nohu na okraj jazera, pohybujúc s ňou hore a dole a načúval praskajúcemu zvuku zmrznutej trávy a trstín, ktoré sa prehýbali a praskali pod jeho váhou. Urobil jeden krok smerom do jazera, aby zistil, či sa ľad prelomí. Neprelomil sa. Draco si bol istý, že bolo úplne zamrznuté. Nevedel, prečo urobil to, čo urobil, ale pokračoval. Možno niečo nedospelé a detinské ovládlo jeho dušu, ale ukročil nazad z jazera, rozbehol sa a skĺzol po zamrznutom povrchu. Nebolo to také zábavné, ako si predstavoval, že bude.

Začal sa vracať ku kraju jazera, k pevnej zemi, keď uvidel zvláštne svetlo prichádzajúce spod zmrznutého bloku ľadu, ktorý pokrýval čiernu vodu. Zohol sa na všetky štyri a vytiahol čarodejnícky prútik. Zažal prútik a rukou v rukavici pohol sem a tam po ľade, aby sa pokúsil očistiť ho od námrazy. Čo bolo to, čo sa snažil uvidieť? Svetlo sa presunulo z tohto bodu k miestu nie viac než pár krokov doľava od Draca, tak šiel za ním. Svetlo sa stále pod ľadovou pokrývkou pohybovalo a Draco považoval za povinnosť zistiť, kam to svetlo vedie.

Bol blízko stredu jazera, kde bol ľad oveľa tenší, dokonca si ani nemyslel, že by udržal jeho váhu. Svetlo náhle zmizlo. Draco sa zohol ešte raz na všetky štyri. Znova použil ruku na to, aby odhrnul námrazu. Zakričal na to, čo si myslel, že práve uvidel a spadol na chrbát v šoku a zdesení. Nie, to nemohol vidieť! Bol to len prelud. Jeho myseľ sa s ním zahrávala. Zrazu si uvedomil ako ďaleko na zamrznuté jazero zašiel. Bol blízko stredu jazera, s brehom takým vzdialeným, že sa k nemu nemohol rýchlo dostať dokonca aj keby chcel, a panebože on sa chcel vrátiť na breh. Postavil sa, znovu zažal svoj prútik a rozhodol sa byť odvážny a ešte raz sa pozrieť pod zamrznutý ľad. Vedel, že nevidel, čo si myslel, že videl, ale chcel sa opätovne uistiť. Musel sa opätovne uistiť. Tentoraz zostal stáť a kopol na zamrznutý ľad. Zohol sa v páse a priložil špičku svojho osvetleného prútika blízko k ľadu a zhlboka vydýchol od úľavy. Nebolo tam nič. Takmer už chcel vyhrešiť sám seba, keď zlovestný obraz, ktorý si myslel, že prvýkrát vidí, sa vrátil. Priamo tam, pohybujúc sa priamo pod hladinou tenkej vrstvy ľadu myslel, že vidí mŕtve telo Hermiony Grangerovej.

Zatvoril oči a zatriasol hlavou niekoľkokrát a opakoval: „Nie, to nie je ona, to nemôže byť ona, to nemôže byť." Zatvoril oči ešte silnejšie a zatriasol hlavou ešte raz, aby vytriasol tú predstavu z mysle. Opäť s obavami otvoril oči a zhlboka sa nadýchol. Pozrel sa ešte raz nadol, ale obraz tam stále bol. Bolo to jej telo! Nechcel tomu uveriť, ale jeho oči ho neklamali. Nejako nakoniec neodišla s Billom! Niekto ju zabil a hodil do zmrznutého jazera!

Začal kričať o pomoc a práve vtedy sa Hermionine oči otvorili a zbadal ako sa jej ruka načahuje za ním a dotýka sa spodnej strany jej zamrznutého hrobu. Jej vlasy plávali všade okolo nej a jej pokožka bola šedá a popolavá. Teraz jej obe ruky boli opreté o ľad, búchali doňho, vyzerala tak vystrašene a mohol vidieť ako jej ústa vyslovujú 'pomôž mi'.

Draco zobral svoj prútik a odpálil ľad. Musel jej pomôcť! Zakričal najhlasnejšie ako mohol. „HERMIONA!". Ľad naokolo sa rozbil a on spadol do studenej, ľadovej vody. Začalo ho sťahovať, ale on úporne bojoval, aby sa udržal nad hladinou. Znovu zakričal jej meno. Ponoril sa dvakrát pod vodu, aby ju našiel, ale čoskoro ho zachvátila panika a jeho oblečenie ho začalo sťahovať nadol a začal byť v studenej vode dezorientovaný. Pokúsil sa vrátiť nazad k diere, ktorú vytvoril v ľade, ale on už dlhšie pod tou dierou nebol. Nad sebou videl len ľad a čiernu oblohu. Draco Malfoy sa topil. Umieral. Umieral v ľadových vodách jazera, vedľa ženy, ktorú miloval. Tak veľmi mu nevadilo, že zomrie; jediné, čo ľutoval bolo, že ju nedokázal zachrániť.

Neville Longbottom a Luna Lovegoodová videli ako Draco odchádza z hradu. Neville povedal Lune: „Viem, že sa Hermiona a Draco majú stále radi."

Luna povedala: „Samozrejme, že majú. Ktokoľvek s polovicou mozgu by vedel, že len prestierajú, že sú od seba."

Neville povedal: „Možno by sme sa mali ísť pozrieť kam ide." Luna súhlasila a vyšli von z predných dverí hradu. Pokúšali sa prísť na to, kam mal namierené. Práve sa dostali k okraju nádvoria, keď začuli ako Draco kričí Hermionine meno. Rozbehli sa za zvukom jeho hlasu.

Bill a Hermiona sa práve dostali ku Sv. Mungovi. Bill prišiel až k informačnému pultu a povedal im otcovo meno. Vrátil sa nazad k Hermione s veľmi znepokojeným výrazom na tvári. Hermiona si myslela, že má hrozné správy. Rozbehla sa k nemu a povedala: „Čo sa stalo?"

„Povedali, že tu nie je. Povedali, že nebol prepustený, ja tomu nerozumiem," povedal Bill a vyzeral veľmi zmätene. „Musíme sa vrátiť do Brlohu. Musíme zistiť, čo sa stalo. Čo ak nešiel do nemocnice?" Bill bol znepokojený. Napriek tomu, že bol starší ako ona, jej učiteľ a niekto, pred kým mala maximálny rešpekt, rozhodla sa, že prevezme kontrolu nad touto záležitosťou.

„Bill, musíme zistiť, čo sa deje. Preletaxujme sa do Brlohu, hneď," povedala mu, zobrala ho za ruku a viedla ho k jednému z množstva kozubov v hlavnom vestibule veľkej kúzelníckej nemocnice.

Keď sa dostali do kuchyne v Brlohu, najprv nevideli ani dušu. Bill prešiel celý dom a volal na každého menom. Zdalo sa, že nikto nie je doma. To dvojicu znepokojilo ešte viac.

„Hermiona, musím ísť do Mušľovej chalúpky. Prosím, zostaneš tu pre prípad, že by sa niekto vrátil?" spýtal sa Bill.

„Samozrejme, počkám ťa tu," povedala. Odmiestnil sa preč a ona si sadla za stôl, aby počkala. Bola viac znepokojená než kedykoľvek predtým. Čo sa stalo? Bol pán Weasley v poriadku?

Hermiona sa už takmer rozplakala, keď v tom začula hlasy vonku za zadným vchodom. Vyskočila od kuchynského stola, keď uvidela ako Ron a Harry vchádzajú do kuchyne.

„Hermiona!" zakričal Ron, rozbehol sa k nej a objal ju. Roztočil ju dokola a povedal: „Čo tu robíš?"

„Bill a ja sme prišli kvôli tvojmu otcovi," povedala zmätená.

„Čo sa stalo môjmu otcovi?" spýtal sa Ron a vyzeral znepokojene.

„Mal srdcový záchvat," povedala bez zaváhania Hermiona. Predtým než Ron alebo Harry mohli niečo povedať, spýtala sa: „Kde ste boli vy dvaja?"

Harry povedal: „Dnes večer sme boli na pretekoch metiel. George súťažil. Celá rodina išla."

K tomu Ron dodal: „A práve sme odišli od otca a bol v poriadku. Teraz nám povedz, čo si povedala, že sa mu stalo?"

Hermiona ani nevedela, čo povedať, či čo si myslieť, keď ju ešte viac zmiatlo, že sa objavili pán a pani Weasleyovci vchádzajúci do kuchyne v Brlohu, s Ginny a Georgom za nimi.

Všetci rozprávali súčasne, kládli otázky a robili vyhlásenia typu: „Hermiona povedala, že si mal srdcový záchvat" a „Povedala si, že Bill prišiel s tebou? A kde je?" a tiež „ Prečo ste si mysleli, že sa mi niečo stalo?" a „Hermiona, sme radi, že ťa vidíme," a „Povedz nám, kam šiel Bill." Keď naraz rozprávalo tak veľa ľudí, Hermiona mala pocit, že sa jej praskne hlava.

V ten istý moment sa Bill premiestnil nazad do kuchyne a počul všetky otázky. Ale povedal: „Niet času nič vysvetľovať, musíme sa vrátiť nazad do školy. Myslím, že Hermiona a ja sme urobili hroznú chybu."

Hermiona sa otočila k Billovi a spýtala sa úzkostlivo: „Kto ti povedal, že tvoj otec mal srdcový záchvat?"

Bill, ktorý vedel viac než si uvedomovala Hermiona konečne začal chápať, čo sa stalo. Povedal davu ľudí pred ním. „Sedel som vo svojej triede a triedil som nejaké papiere, keď sa vrútil profesor Stephens a povedal mi, že mu práve riaditeľka povedala, že musím ísť okamžite ku Sv. Mungovi. Povedal, že môj otec mal práve srdcový záchvat, a že moja celá rodina sa tam so mnou stretne. Tiež povedal, že môj brat a Harry ma žiadajú, aby som priviedol Hermionu so sebou."

„Oh, Bill, oklamali nás. Musíme sa vrátiť na Rokfort. Bojím sa, že má Draco problémy. Niekto z nejakého dôvodu chcel, aby som bola dnes večer preč, kvôli dôvodom, ktoré ti ani nedokážem začať vysvetľovať." Hermiona sa hnala k odchodu, ale Bill Weasley ju chytil za ruku.

„Povedz mi, čo vieš," povedal Bill.

„Nemám čas, musíme sa vrátiť!" naliehala Hermiona.

„Potrebujem, aby si mi povedala všetko," Bill ju schmatol za ruku. „Hermiona, už viem niečo z toho čo sa deje, ale musíš mi povedať zvyšok."

„Keď ma hneď teraz zoberieš nazad do školy, poviem ti všetko, sľubujem, ale prosím, prosím vezmi ma hneď nazad." Hermiona mala slzy na krajíčku.

Harry povedal: „Chceme ísť tiež."

Bill povedal: „Nie, práve teraz nie. Vrátim sa neskôr a vysvetlím vám, čo sa deje." Bill zobral Hermionu za rameno a premiestnil sa do Rokvillu. Bežali celou cestou nazad do školy.

Keď sa dvojica dostala ku hradu, Hermiona uvidela Lunu Lovegoodovú, ako stojí pri hlavných dverách, úplne mokrá a chvejúca sa. Pred vchodom sa potĺkali aj iní študenti a každý vyzeral na pokraji šoku. Hermiona si vyzliekla kabát a položila ho Lune na plecia a povedala: „Čo sa stalo, Luna?"

Luna začala plakať a povedala: „Hermiona, je to také smutné. Je to Draco! Myslím, že je mŕtvy!"


	22. Časť XXII

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/23/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť XXIII. **__**Marec**_

_**Hermiona nevie čomu veriť:**_

Po nehode v jazere na západnom fronte nič nového (_kto by nevedel, tak to je vojnový román od Remarqua_). Žiadne vyhrážky, žiaden profesor Stephens. Profesorka McGonagallová povedala ôsmakom, že od tejto udalosti bude na nich dohliadať ona. Ministerstvo stále pátralo po profesorovi Stephensovi a stále sa pokúšalo zistiť, či je v tom zapletený ešte niekto iný. Z Rokfortu odišli všetci aurori, pretože tam zostal profesor Mankin.

Draco a Hermiona boli so svojim vzťahom opäť otvorení. Draco strávil jeden týždeň v nemocnici a potom dostal týždeň kľudu v jeho izbe. Chodil na vyučovanie a dole sa najesť, ale to bolo všetko. Nechodil na prax a nechodil do Rokvillu s ostatnými študentmi. Ale bola sobota, pre študentov čas na oficiálny výlet do Rokvillu čo znamenalo, že v to popoludnie bude škola takmer prázdna. Draco chcel zostať v škole, ale Hermiona ho prehovorila, aby šiel do dediny s ňou.

Stretli sa pred dverami jej spálne. 'Moja, ach moja', pomyslel si. Vyzerala tak pekne. Mala na sebe čierny sveter, kaki nohavice a plášť krémovej farby. Okolo krku si dala krémovú šatku. Vlasy mala rozpustené, dlhé a vlnité. Na tvári mala prirodzený rumenec, ktorý zvýrazňoval jej peknú tvár. Vyšla von z izby a Malfoy povedal: „Dnes vyzeráš veľmi pekne, čo je príčinou?"

„Nepočul si?" spýtala sa. „Môj priateľ sa zotavil z takmer smrteľného utopenia a ide so mnou dnes na rande."

„Toto je rande?" spýtal sa.

„Samozrejme," odpovedala.

„Nuž, neinformovali ma. Možno tvojmu priateľovi nebude prekážať, keď sa ku vám pripojím?" povedal Draco s úsmevom, zobral ju za ruku a viedol ju po chodbe.

„Je žiarlivý typ, tak mu to asi bude," zasmiala nazad.

Dostali sa k portrétu, kde pred dverami bola malá rada študentov. Všetci sa snažili odísť naraz. Hermiona kráčala za Malfoyom a nevidela, že prišiel k úplnej zápche a tak vbehla priamo do neho a spôsobila, že vrazil do Anthonyho Goldsteina.

„Dávaj pozor, Malfoy!" vyštekol Anthony.

Hermiona pristúpila popod Dracovu ruku, ktorú položil okolo jej pliec a povedala: „To bola moja chyba. Náhodou som do neho zatlačila. Prepáč, Anthony."

„Tak potom ty dávaj pozor čo robíš, Grangerová!" povedal a otočil sa, aby vyšiel cez vchod.

Draco sa zamračil, ale Hermiona sa len na Draca pozrela, pevnejšie ho objala okolo pása a povedala: „Kašli na to, je to hlupák."

Na to sa Anthony, ktorý práve vkročil do chodby zvrtol a povedal: „Ako si ma to nazvala Grangerová?"

Keď sa Hermiona a Draco pripojili k ostatným študentom na chodbe na piatom poschodí povedala: „Nazvala som ťa hlupákom, pretože ním si. Keď sa niekto ospravedlní, je zvykom, že sa ospravedlnenie akceptuje."

Všetky oči sa otočili k Anthonymu a Hermione. Draco si dokonca ani nemohol spomenúť, či v celom svojom živote povedal tomu mužovi viac než desať slov a bol si celkom istý, že ani Hermiona sa s ním veľa nestýkala. Ale bol všeobecne známy fakt, že bol dobrý priateľ Cornera a Boota.

Anthony povedal: „Nepotrebujem lekcie etikety od špinavej humusáčky ako si ty."

Študenti v chodbe hlasno vzdychli, ale potom nastalo ohlušujúce ticho. Také veľké, že by bolo počuť spadnúť špendlík. Dracov výraz sa nezmenil; bol zamračený ešte predtým. Pozrel sa na Hermionu, aby posúdil jej reakciu. Tiež bola zamračená. Povedala: „Ako sa opovažuješ takto ma nazvať, Anthony Goldstein!"

„To je to, čo si. Nechápem, čo čistokrvný ako Malfoy na tebe vidí," prskol nazad ten mladý muž.

Terry pristúpil a chytil Anthony za plece, aby ho zastavil, ale Anthony ho striasol. Terry zdvihol ruky na znak toho, že sa vzdáva a povedal: „Fajn, je to tvoj pohreb, ja by som nechcel stáť proti Grangerovej."

Hermiona urobila krok smerom k nemu a povedala: „Ty výstavný, totálny hlupák. Nie si nič než fanatický, pokrytecký, svätuškársky chlapček, ktorý si myslí, že je lepší než ostatní, pretože je čistokrvný a je v Bystrohlave. Podľa mňa by som bola radšej v akejkoľvek inej fakulte než byť v Bystrohlave."

„Nuž, Grangerová, keď sa o tom bavíme, čo sa stalo najbystrejšiemu dievčaťu na škole? Čo sa stalo dievčaťu, ktoré bolo najlepšou priateľkou Harryho Pottera? To dievča bolo správne, statočné, múdre a šikovné. Poviem ti, čo sa jej stalo. Začala súložiť so smrťožrútom a teraz nie je nič iné ako hlúpa, nezaujímavá, škeriaca sa fľandra," jačal Anthony.

Predtým než si to premyslela, Hermiona vytiahla svoj prútik a začarovala Anthonyho Goldsteina, ktorý odletel rovno do steny, do ktorej narazil tak silno, že spadol omráčený na zem. Ľudia vykríkli a čoskoro všetci Bystrohlavčania okrem Michaela a Terryho vytiahli svoje prútiky a namierili ich na Hermionu. Potom Dean, Draco, Neville a pár bývalých Bifľomorčanov vytiahlo svoje prútiky a namierili ich smerom k Bystrohlavčanom. V tej istej chvíli, akoby 'irónia' sa rozhodla prísť a zasmiať sa Hermione do tváre, profesorka McGonagallová kráčala smerom k šarvátke.

„Čo má toto znamenať? Všetci odložte svoje prútiky!" zakričala. Všetci vedeli, že to ich riaditeľka myslí vážne, tak urobili ako žiadala. „Teraz mi povedzte, čo sa tu stalo!"

„Očarovala som Anthonyho Goldsteina, pani riaditeľka," vyhlásila Hermiona, takmer hrdo.

„Vy tam," riaditeľka ukázala prstom na teraz kolísavého Anthonyho, ktorý bojoval s tým, aby zostal stáť. „Aká je vaša verzia príbehu? Viem určite, že slečna Grangerová by neočarovala spolužiaka bez zrejmého dôvodu."

„Nazval som ju humusáčka a fľandra, pani riaditeľka," priznal Anthony.

„Obaja sa hláste priamo v mojej triede, kvôli trestu. Zvyšok z vás by mal ísť radšej do Rokvillu, lebo inak dostanete trest tiež," vyhlásila riaditeľka.

Draco sa na Hermionu čudne pozrel a povedal: „Nechcem ísť bez teba, aj keď som vážne na teba pyšný."

Hermiona povedala: „To, čo som urobila bolo nesprávne. Nemala som mu dovoliť, aby ma vyprovokoval. Choď do Rokvillu a kúp mi niečo milé, možno nejaké sladkosti." Usmiala sa a objala ho na rozlúčku.

Dvojica nasledovala profesorku McGonagallovú k učebni Transfigurácie. Dočasne prevzala ich hodiny, kým nenajme nového učiteľa. Povedala im, že musia napísať tisíc riadkov. Hermiona mala napísať: 'Pokiaľ budem žiť, nikdy nezačarujem iného študenta.' Anthony mal napísať: 'Pokiaľ budem žiť, nikdy nenazvem iného študenta humusákom.' Posadili sa na opačné konce učebne a profesorka ich nechala pracovať.

Asi po hodine sa Anthony pozrel na Hermionu. Povedal: „Ako ďaleko si? "

„Myslím, že mám asi 400 riadkov," odpovedala Hermiona.

„Ospravedlňujem sa, že som ťa nazval tými menami," povedal rezavým tónom. Hermiona si pomyslela, že to neznelo ako ľutujem. Vstal od stola a sadol si vedľa nej, nechajúc svoj papier a brko vzadu. Povedal: „Len odpovedz na jednu otázku, dobre? Prečo Malfoy? Večne bol k tebe taký bastard a teraz si mu odpustila a on je čo, láska tvojho života?"

Hermiona odložila pero a povedala: „Nie som si istá, či mám zrovna tebe vysvetľovať svoje pocity."

Anthony začal vstávať, ale zvrtol sa smerom k nej. „Mohla si mať kohokoľvek, vieš to, však? Po celé roky niekoľkí z nás mali o tebe vysokú mienku."

Nevedela, čo povedať na jeho priznanie. Znovu odložila brko a povedala: „Nevedela som to."

„Teraz vieš," povedal. Prišiel k nej znovu a oprel sa svojimi rukami o lavicu. „Kedysi som si myslel, že som do teba zamilovaný."

_**Čo je Láska?**_

Hermiona sa cítila veľmi nepríjemne. Postavila sa a urobila niekoľko krokov dozadu, pretože bol príliš blízko k nej. „Dokonca si ma ani nepoznal, takže v žiadnom prípade si sa nemohol do mňa zamilovať," uzavrela.

Prešiel k nej, prinútil ju oprieť sa chrbtom o stenu. Položil jednu ruku na stenu vedľa jej hlavy. S druhou rukou zobral brko, ktoré ešte stále držala. Povedal: „Nehovor mi, že niekoho nemilujem. Viem, čo som k tebe cítil. Miloval som ťa, ale teraz ťa len ľutujem. Malfoy ti nedá nič, len ťa zraní a spôsobí bolesť. Využije ťa a potom ťa odvrhne." Položil brko pierkovou stranou k jej lícu.

„To nie je pravda," povedala Hermiona, oprúc sa svojimi rukami o jeho hruď, keď sa ku nej naklonil.

Vložil jedno koleno medzi jej nohy a zatlačil sa celým svojím telom do nej. „Je to pravda. Je smrťožrút a pre neho si len humusácka fľandra. Si taký blázon. Vieš, že Terry, Michael a ja sme sa ťa snažili pred ním varovať, na začiatku s tými odkazmi, ale ty si nepočúvala. Potom sme poslali odkazy aj Justinovi, aby sa ťa pokúsil priviesť k zdravému rozumu. Dokonca sme napísali Harrymu Potterovi, ale ty by si nepočúvala nikoho." Konečne dohovoril a tentoraz sa pierkom dotkol jej úst a pohyboval s ním sem a tam.

Odrazila brko preč zo svojej tváre. „Neverím, že Terry a Michael boli toho súčasťou. Vôbec tomu neverím. Sú moji priatelia," vysvetľovala Hermiona trasúc sa ako list.

„Si taký blázon, Grangerová. Terry riadil celú túto vec. Bol to jeho nápad, aby som šiel a zničil vaše izby a nechal odkazy v Padminej izbe. Priznávam, profesor Stephens bol za tým, čo sa stalo Dracovi, ale to je všetko. Nebol zodpovedný za nič iné. Skutočne si myslíš, že Michael a Terry by zišli z ich cesty, aby ti pomohli? Aby ťa ochránili? Vy Chrabromilčania ste taký dôverčivý," povedal s výsmechom.

Hermiona do neho zatlačila, nedržal sa ničoho a tak spadol do stola, ktorý práve opustila. Keby mala svoj prútik, ktorý nemala, pretože ich zabavila riaditeľka začarovala by ho znova. Povedala „klameš!" a začala bežať von z miestnosti. Zachytil ju za ruku a otočil s ňou dokola.

„Radšej nepovedz živej duši, čo som ti dnes povedal, pokiaľ nechceš more problémov," vyhrážal sa Anthony. Pritlačil ju do steny, šiel nazad k svojej lavici a začal písať svoje riadky ako keby práve mali normálny rozhovor.

Bola zjavne vyvedená z miery, ale tiež sa posadila a dokončovala svoje riadky tak rýchlo ako mohla. Po ďalšej hodine dokončila svoje riadky a položila ich na učiteľský stôl a chcela vybehnúť z triedy. Ale predtým než sa dostala k dverám, prišiel Anthony a tresknutím zatvoril dvere. Otočila sa k nemu a povedala: „Čo máš za problém? Po prvé, ospravedlnil si sa mi a potom si mi povedal kopu klamstiev a teraz mi nedovolíš odísť z triedy?"

Znovu sa otočila, aby odišla s hroznou bolesťou hlavy, ale keď sa otočila chrtom k nemu, zatlačil ju preč od dverí a spôsobil jej, že spadla a narazila si zápästie o podlahu. Vykríkla bolesťou. Schmatol ju za nohu a zatiahol nazad do učebne a zavrel za nimi dvere.

Draco sa len tak bezcieľne potuloval. Mal mizerný deň. Hermiona mu chýbala. Uvažoval, prečo jej Goldstein povedal tie hrozné veci. Posadil sa na lavičku pri mestskom námestí a pozeral do prázdna. O chvíľu neskôr prišiel k nemu Terry a povedal: „Je mi ľúto to s Anthonym, niekedy vie byť bastard. Sklamalo ma, že sa choval takto."

„Ako sa môžeš priateliť s niekým takým?" spýtal sa Draco.

„S Anthonym a Michaelom sme najlepší priatelia od piatich rokov. Len veľmi zatrpkol po tom, čo sa stalo minulý rok. Jeho strýko bol minulý rok usvedčený za spoluprácu s niekoľkými smrťožrútmi. Podľa všetkého umožnil smrťožrútom prístup na ministerstvo a bol členom skupiny čo chytala u muklov narodených. Myslím, že sa s tým snaží vyrovnať. Keď každému ukáže, že nenávidí smrťožrútov, nikto ho nebude obviňovať z toho, že bol jedným z nich," vysvetľoval Terry.

„Fajn, potom ma môže nenávidieť, volať ma prezývkami, ale prečo Hermiona? Ak nechce byť spájaný so smrťožrútmi, prečo ju nazval humusáčkou?" spýtal sa Draco.

„Myslím, že žiarli na teba a na ňu. Tvrdí, že je do nej zaľúbený. Pravda je, že v rozličnej dobe boli v šiestom ročníku do nej zamilovaní obaja, Michael aj Anthony," zasmial sa Terry.

„Ty si bol do nej niekedy zaľúbený?" spýtal sa Draco.

Terry sa znova zasmial a povedal: „Isteže som bol."

„Aj teraz?" spýtal sa Draco, obávajúc sa odpovede.

„Naozaj to nevieš, však?" odpovedal mu Terry otázkou.

„Neviem čo?" Draco bol zmätený.

„Hermiona ti to nikdy nepovedala?" spýtal sa Terry, konečne vážny.

Draco sa takmer zhrozil toho, čo sa chystá povedať. Keď Draco neodpovedal, Terry povedal: „Mám priateľku. Sme zasnúbení, aby sme sa mohli vziať. Žije vo Francúzsku a len čo absolvujem, chceme sa vziať. Hermiona toto všetko vedela."

„V skutočnosti som si myslel, že sa niečo deje medzi tebou a tým Patillovským dievčaťom," usúdil Draco.

„Nie, povedal som ti, že sme len priatelia. Ja som možno trochu precitlivený na moje dievčenské priateľky. Viem, že to moju priateľku vytáča. Myslím, že kvôli tomu, že som vyrastal s troma staršími bratmi, tak dievčatá sú pre mňa niečo zvláštne. Zvyknem ich mať v úcte," usmieval sa Terry.

„Tak veľa šťastia tebe a tvojej priateľke," povedal Draco ponúkajúc mu ruku.

„Veľa šťastia tebe a Grangerovej," odpovedal Dracovi potriasajúc mu rukou.

Draco nechal Terryho samého na lavičke. Chcel ísť nazad do školy. Hermione už čoskoro končí trest. Mohli by zvyšok dňa stráviť spolu. Dnes vonku nebola taká zima, tak by si možno mohli ísť zajazdiť. Vrátil sa do školy a viac než 45 minút hľadal Hermionu. Zbadal ako riaditeľka kráča smerom k svojej kancelárii a povedal: „Prepáčte mi, pani riaditeľka, neviete, či už Hermione skončil trest?"

„Myslím, že áno. Nechala som ju v učebni Transfigurácie písať riadky."

Draco bežal k tej miestnosti a otvoril dvere. Najprv sa zdala prázdna. Už chcel odísť, keď začul plač. Poznal, že niekto potichu vzlyká. Vošiel do miestnosti a poobzeral sa. Slnko jasne svietilo, tak miestnosť bola dobre osvetlená, ale nevidel nikoho. Ale stále počul plač.

„Grangerová, si to ty?" zavolal. Urobil ešte niekoľko krokov do miestnosti, a vtedy ju uvidel, v rohu naľavo od dvier. Prv ju nevidel kvôli otvoreným dverám. Bola skrútená do klbka a jediné, kvôli čomu si bol istý, že je to ona bolo vďaka šatám. Rozpoznal ich z predošlého razu. Bežal k nej a povedal: „Prečo si na zemi? Prečo plačeš?" Pozrela sa na neho a on uvidel, že mala na čele udreninu s tenkou líniou krvi pochádzajúcej z tržnej rany nad udreninou. Mala rozbitú spodnú peru a jej sveter bol roztrhnutý. „Čo sa ti stalo?" spýtal sa jej.

Jediné, čo povedala bolo „Anthony."

Zohol sa, aby ju zobral do náručia, aby ju nadvihol a zbadal, že si rukou drží zápästie. Rozhodol sa zdvihnúť ju zo zeme. Nadvihol ju a vyniesol von z miestnosti.

Dokonca ani nevnímal, čo robí. Bolo to, ako keby všetko okolo neho bolo rozmazané a on videl len cez tunel. Jediné čo videl, bol priestor priamo pred ním. Jeho rozum tiež vypol. Inak by musel vyskočiť z kože. Zobral ju do nemocničného krídla, pretože si dokázal uvedomiť, že je zranená. Dokonca ani nevedel ako ťažko. Stále plakala. Mal by sa jej spýtať, čo sa stalo, ale v skutočnosti to nechcel vedieť. Bol zbabelec pokiaľ išlo o tieto veci. Pevne veril v teóriu, že ak niečo ignorujete, možno to odíde preč.

Dostali sa do nemocničného krídla, kde liečiteľka práve kontrolovala mladého chlapca, ktorý sa zdal, že má rozbitý nos. Zdvihla oči, uvidela Draca nesúceho Hermionu a ukázala smerom na posteľ na konci. Draco ju položil na posteľ, liečiteľka zatiahla závesy a Draco vybehol pohľadať Anthonyho Goldsteina, aby ho zabil. Nechcel vedieť, čo sa stalo; len ho chcel zabiť. Ak by ho za to poslali do Azbakanu, tak by rád šiel.

_**Anthony Goldstein zomrie:**_

Draco zbadal ako Terry a Michael prichádzajú k Veľkému schodisku a povedal: „Nevideli ste Goldsteina?"

„Nie, odkedy sme ho dnes ráno opustili, tak nie" odpovedal Michael.

„Keď ho uvidíte, povedzte mu, že sa ho chystám zabiť a bude mi potešením pozerať sa ako zomrie," povedal Draco s celým tým odporom, ktorý cítil.

„Čo sa stalo?" spýtal sa Terry a zamračil sa.

„Ešte si nie som istý, ale prečo sa nejdeš pozrieť na dobité a zakrvavené telo toho dievčaťa, o ktorom si tvrdil, že sa oň postaráš?" povedal Draco a namieril prst na Terryho. „Je v nemocničnom krídle." S tým sa Draco pretlačil okolo oboch mužov a zakričal z plných pľúc naprieč chodbami: „Goldstein! Vylez; vylez; nech si kdekoľvek, aj tak ťa zabijem!"

Michael sa rozbehol smerom k Dracovi, kým Terry bežal do nemocničného krídla.

Dobehol k posteli s Hermionou, ktorá bola obklopená riaditeľkou, Billom Weasleym, profesorom Mankinom a madam Pomfreyovou. Dostal sa dosť blízko na to, aby videl, že Draco nezveličoval. Hermiona vyzerala ako keby bola po havárii vlaku. Profesor Mankin prišiel k Terrymu a povedal: „Musíte ísť so mnou."

„Prečo?" spýtal sa Terry udivene.

„Kvôli obvineniam, ktoré boli voči vám vznesené slečnou Grangerovou a ja potrebujem s vami prebrať pár vecí. Kde je pán Corner?" spýtal sa vysoký čierny muž.

„Je na prízemí, snaží sa zastaviť Draca Malfoya pred tým, než zabije Anthonyho Goldsteina. Teraz mi povedzte, čo som údajne urobil? Hermiony som sa nedotkol, to vás môžem uistiť. Bol som v Rokville," objasnil Terry.

Bill Weasley sa rozbehol dole, aby našiel Draca a Hermiona sa pozrela na Terryho, ktorý mal svoju ruku v ruke profesora Mankina, a povedala: „Ty si taký klamár! To bola všetko tvoja práca! Všetko si naplánoval! Verila som ti a ty si mi klamal. Naozaj ťa nenávidím!" Rozplakala sa a snažila sa vstať z postele, ale riaditeľka a liečiteľka ju zadržali.

„Zoberte ho do mojej kancelárie," povedala riaditeľka.

Terry bol zmätený. Ako ďalšiu vec uvidel Michaela odprevádzaného na poschodie ich bývalou maličkou hlavou fakulty. Michael vyzeral tak zmätene ako Terry.

Dole Draco stále hľadal Anthonyho. Pýtal sa každého koho stretol, či nevedia, kde je. Nepovedali mu nič. Stál v strede nádvoria, z vonkajšej strany hlavných dverí a jačal z plných pľúc: „Anthony Goldstein zomrieš!"

Bill Weasley vyšiel von a prihnal sa k Dracovi a povedal: „Dnes nikoho nezabiješ, tak sa vráťme hore. Hermiona ťa chce vidieť."

Draco začal kráčať, ale potom sa zastavil a povedal s obavou: „Predtým než ju uvidím, čo jej urobil?"

„Podľa všetkého ju vystrašil viac než niečo iné, ale ona tvrdí, že do učebne prišiel profesor Stephens, a že ju napadol. Povedala, že ho Anthony zastavil, tak preto je viac-menej nedotknutá. Nájdeme ho, nájdeme ich oboch," upokojoval ho Bill.

Draco zvoľna kráčal, aby sa stretol s Hermionou. Akosi ju v takomto stave nechcel vidieť, nie takto. Nedokázal ochrániť ani svoje vlastné dievča. Mal pocit, že zlyhal. Prešiel k jej posteli, na boku ktorej sedela, stále v tom roztrhnutom odeve, so zaviazaným zápästím. „Povedz mi, čo sa stalo Hermiona," povedal, keď sa dotkol malej rany na jej čele. Sadol si vedľa nej.

„Zatlačil ma o stenu, oprel sa svojím telom o mňa a povedal mi, že on, Terry a Michael sú v pozadí tých odkazov. Povedal, že zničil moju izbu, a že dal odkazy do Padminej izby. Povedal, že všetci to robili kvôli tomu, aby ma pred tebou vystrašili, a tak by som ťa opustila. Povedal, že ma miloval." Pozerala sa na svoje ruky vo svojom lone, ale pri tej poslednom priznaní sa pozrela na Draca. Tváril sa neutrálne.

Pokračovala: „Povedal, že profesor Stephens bol len za tým, čo sa stalo tebe. Potom keď som sa pokúsila odísť, zatreskol dvere. Pokúsila som sa znovu odísť, ale zatiahol ma dovnútra a fyzicky ma zadržal. Ďalšia vec, čo viem je, že profesor Stephens vošiel a povedal Anthonymu, aby nás nechal osamote. Povedal profesorovi Stephensovi, že mi neublížil. Profesor vytiahol svoj prútik a znehybnil Anthonyho _(Stupefy) _a ten spadol dozadu. Šiel ho skontrolovať, udrel ma tak, že som spadla a udrela si hlavu. Nazvala som ho zbabelcom, pretože mal prútik a ja nie. Zasmial sa a povedal, že zabitie mňa mu dá tak veľa potešenia, pretože ťa to zabije vo vnútri. Povedal, že potom by mohol zabiť teba."

Na chvíľu prestala rozprávať a cítila ako sa Dracovo telo vedľa nej naplo. „Rozkročil sa nad mojím telom a pokúsil sa ma pobozkať, ale ja som sa bránila a udrela som ho. Udrel ma rukou po tvári a povedal, že za to zaplatím. Predtým než mi mohol viac ublížiť, prišiel Anthony a odtiahol profesora odo mňa. Anthony a profesor obaja odišli a ja som bola príliš vystrašená, aby som sa pokúsila odísť, tak som sa len ukryla v rohu miestnosti a dúfala, že sa budeš pokúšať nájsť ma."

Kľakol si na zem na kolená a pritiahol jej telo k svojmu. S jej hlavou na svojom pleci pohyboval rukami hore a dole po jej chrbte. „Grangerová, musím ti povedať jednu vec," povedal Draco.

Posadila sa vzpriamene a pozrela na neho. „Prečo by sa Anthony priznával k tomu všetkému? Prečo teraz? Ak chcel pomstu, nepokračoval by v obťažovaní teba? A na dôvažok, prečo by zapredal svojich údajne najlepších priateľov? Nemyslím si, že by v tom všetkom boli zapletení Corner a Boot. Ty áno? A tiež, vyzerá to tak, že nevedel, že sa profesor Stephens ukáže."

Povedala: „Neviem, čo si mám myslieť. Povedala som Terrymu, že ho nenávidím, ale možno máš pravdu a teraz sa cítim zle za to, čo som mu povedala. To je vlastne už druhý raz, čo som mu povedala, že ho nenávidím." Postavila sa, a tak urobil to isté. „Musím ho nájsť."

„Myslím, že ich zobrali hore do kancelárie riaditeľky. Musíme počkať a uvidíme, či ich vypovedia alebo či sa vôbec vrátia do spální," povedal Draco. „Máš povolenie odísť?" spýtal sa. Prikývla. Dotkol sa rukou jej zranenej pery a zľahka na ňu položil svoje pery. Zobral ju za ruku a kráčali späť na piate poschodie.

Na ich ceste späť narazili na Billa Weasleyho, ktorý sprevádzal Anthonyho hore do kancelárie riaditeľky. Draco si nemohol pomôcť. Zodvihol ruku a zasiahol druhého muža presne do tváre. Bill pomohol Anthonymu znova vstať, ale Dracovi nič nevyčítal. Mal pocit, že si Anthony zaslúži to, čo dostal.


	23. Časť XXIII

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/23/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť XXIII. **__**Marec**_

_**Hermiona nevie čomu veriť:**_

Po nehode v jazere na západnom fronte nič nového (_kto by nevedel, tak to je vojnový román od Remarqua_). Žiadne vyhrážky, žiaden profesor Stephens. Profesorka McGonagallová povedala ôsmakom, že od tejto udalosti bude na nich dohliadať ona. Ministerstvo stále pátralo po profesorovi Stephensovi a stále sa pokúšalo zistiť, či je v tom zapletený ešte niekto iný. Z Rokfortu odišli všetci aurori, pretože tam zostal profesor Mankin.

Draco a Hermiona boli so svojim vzťahom opäť otvorení. Draco strávil jeden týždeň v nemocnici a potom dostal týždeň kľudu v jeho izbe. Chodil na vyučovanie a dole sa najesť, ale to bolo všetko. Nechodil na prax a nechodil do Rokvillu s ostatnými študentmi. Ale bola sobota, pre študentov čas na oficiálny výlet do Rokvillu čo znamenalo, že v to popoludnie bude škola takmer prázdna. Draco chcel zostať v škole, ale Hermiona ho prehovorila, aby šiel do dediny s ňou.

Stretli sa pred dverami jej spálne. 'Moja, ach moja', pomyslel si. Vyzerala tak pekne. Mala na sebe čierny sveter, kaki nohavice a plášť krémovej farby. Okolo krku si dala krémovú šatku. Vlasy mala rozpustené, dlhé a vlnité. Na tvári mala prirodzený rumenec, ktorý zvýrazňoval jej peknú tvár. Vyšla von z izby a Malfoy povedal: „Dnes vyzeráš veľmi pekne, čo je príčinou?"

„Nepočul si?" spýtala sa. „Môj priateľ sa zotavil z takmer smrteľného utopenia a ide so mnou dnes na rande."

„Toto je rande?" spýtal sa.

„Samozrejme," odpovedala.

„Nuž, neinformovali ma. Možno tvojmu priateľovi nebude prekážať, keď sa ku vám pripojím?" povedal Draco s úsmevom, zobral ju za ruku a viedol ju po chodbe.

„Je žiarlivý typ, tak mu to asi bude," zasmiala nazad.

Dostali sa k portrétu, kde pred dverami bola malá rada študentov. Všetci sa snažili odísť naraz. Hermiona kráčala za Malfoyom a nevidela, že prišiel k úplnej zápche a tak vbehla priamo do neho a spôsobila, že vrazil do Anthonyho Goldsteina.

„Dávaj pozor, Malfoy!" vyštekol Anthony.

Hermiona pristúpila popod Dracovu ruku, ktorú položil okolo jej pliec a povedala: „To bola moja chyba. Náhodou som do neho zatlačila. Prepáč, Anthony."

„Tak potom ty dávaj pozor čo robíš, Grangerová!" povedal a otočil sa, aby vyšiel cez vchod.

Draco sa zamračil, ale Hermiona sa len na Draca pozrela, pevnejšie ho objala okolo pása a povedala: „Kašli na to, je to hlupák."

Na to sa Anthony, ktorý práve vkročil do chodby zvrtol a povedal: „Ako si ma to nazvala Grangerová?"

Keď sa Hermiona a Draco pripojili k ostatným študentom na chodbe na piatom poschodí povedala: „Nazvala som ťa hlupákom, pretože ním si. Keď sa niekto ospravedlní, je zvykom, že sa ospravedlnenie akceptuje."

Všetky oči sa otočili k Anthonymu a Hermione. Draco si dokonca ani nemohol spomenúť, či v celom svojom živote povedal tomu mužovi viac než desať slov a bol si celkom istý, že ani Hermiona sa s ním veľa nestýkala. Ale bol všeobecne známy fakt, že bol dobrý priateľ Cornera a Boota.

Anthony povedal: „Nepotrebujem lekcie etikety od špinavej humusáčky ako si ty."

Študenti v chodbe hlasno vzdychli, ale potom nastalo ohlušujúce ticho. Také veľké, že by bolo počuť spadnúť špendlík. Dracov výraz sa nezmenil; bol zamračený ešte predtým. Pozrel sa na Hermionu, aby posúdil jej reakciu. Tiež bola zamračená. Povedala: „Ako sa opovažuješ takto ma nazvať, Anthony Goldstein!"

„To je to, čo si. Nechápem, čo čistokrvný ako Malfoy na tebe vidí," prskol nazad ten mladý muž.

Terry pristúpil a chytil Anthony za plece, aby ho zastavil, ale Anthony ho striasol. Terry zdvihol ruky na znak toho, že sa vzdáva a povedal: „Fajn, je to tvoj pohreb, ja by som nechcel stáť proti Grangerovej."

Hermiona urobila krok smerom k nemu a povedala: „Ty výstavný, totálny hlupák. Nie si nič než fanatický, pokrytecký, svätuškársky chlapček, ktorý si myslí, že je lepší než ostatní, pretože je čistokrvný a je v Bystrohlave. Podľa mňa by som bola radšej v akejkoľvek inej fakulte než byť v Bystrohlave."

„Nuž, Grangerová, keď sa o tom bavíme, čo sa stalo najbystrejšiemu dievčaťu na škole? Čo sa stalo dievčaťu, ktoré bolo najlepšou priateľkou Harryho Pottera? To dievča bolo správne, statočné, múdre a šikovné. Poviem ti, čo sa jej stalo. Začala súložiť so smrťožrútom a teraz nie je nič iné ako hlúpa, nezaujímavá, škeriaca sa fľandra," jačal Anthony.

Predtým než si to premyslela, Hermiona vytiahla svoj prútik a začarovala Anthonyho Goldsteina, ktorý odletel rovno do steny, do ktorej narazil tak silno, že spadol omráčený na zem. Ľudia vykríkli a čoskoro všetci Bystrohlavčania okrem Michaela a Terryho vytiahli svoje prútiky a namierili ich na Hermionu. Potom Dean, Draco, Neville a pár bývalých Bifľomorčanov vytiahlo svoje prútiky a namierili ich smerom k Bystrohlavčanom. V tej istej chvíli, akoby 'irónia' sa rozhodla prísť a zasmiať sa Hermione do tváre, profesorka McGonagallová kráčala smerom k šarvátke.

„Čo má toto znamenať? Všetci odložte svoje prútiky!" zakričala. Všetci vedeli, že to ich riaditeľka myslí vážne, tak urobili ako žiadala. „Teraz mi povedzte, čo sa tu stalo!"

„Očarovala som Anthonyho Goldsteina, pani riaditeľka," vyhlásila Hermiona, takmer hrdo.

„Vy tam," riaditeľka ukázala prstom na teraz kolísavého Anthonyho, ktorý bojoval s tým, aby zostal stáť. „Aká je vaša verzia príbehu? Viem určite, že slečna Grangerová by neočarovala spolužiaka bez zrejmého dôvodu."

„Nazval som ju humusáčka a fľandra, pani riaditeľka," priznal Anthony.

„Obaja sa hláste priamo v mojej triede, kvôli trestu. Zvyšok z vás by mal ísť radšej do Rokvillu, lebo inak dostanete trest tiež," vyhlásila riaditeľka.

Draco sa na Hermionu čudne pozrel a povedal: „Nechcem ísť bez teba, aj keď som vážne na teba pyšný."

Hermiona povedala: „To, čo som urobila bolo nesprávne. Nemala som mu dovoliť, aby ma vyprovokoval. Choď do Rokvillu a kúp mi niečo milé, možno nejaké sladkosti." Usmiala sa a objala ho na rozlúčku.

Dvojica nasledovala profesorku McGonagallovú k učebni Transfigurácie. Dočasne prevzala ich hodiny, kým nenajme nového učiteľa. Povedala im, že musia napísať tisíc riadkov. Hermiona mala napísať: 'Pokiaľ budem žiť, nikdy nezačarujem iného študenta.' Anthony mal napísať: 'Pokiaľ budem žiť, nikdy nenazvem iného študenta humusákom.' Posadili sa na opačné konce učebne a profesorka ich nechala pracovať.

Asi po hodine sa Anthony pozrel na Hermionu. Povedal: „Ako ďaleko si? "

„Myslím, že mám asi 400 riadkov," odpovedala Hermiona.

„Ospravedlňujem sa, že som ťa nazval tými menami," povedal rezavým tónom. Hermiona si pomyslela, že to neznelo ako ľutujem. Vstal od stola a sadol si vedľa nej, nechajúc svoj papier a brko vzadu. Povedal: „Len odpovedz na jednu otázku, dobre? Prečo Malfoy? Večne bol k tebe taký bastard a teraz si mu odpustila a on je čo, láska tvojho života?"

Hermiona odložila pero a povedala: „Nie som si istá, či mám zrovna tebe vysvetľovať svoje pocity."

Anthony začal vstávať, ale zvrtol sa smerom k nej. „Mohla si mať kohokoľvek, vieš to, však? Po celé roky niekoľkí z nás mali o tebe vysokú mienku."

Nevedela, čo povedať na jeho priznanie. Znovu odložila brko a povedala: „Nevedela som to."

„Teraz vieš," povedal. Prišiel k nej znovu a oprel sa svojimi rukami o lavicu. „Kedysi som si myslel, že som do teba zamilovaný."

_**Čo je Láska?**_

Hermiona sa cítila veľmi nepríjemne. Postavila sa a urobila niekoľko krokov dozadu, pretože bol príliš blízko k nej. „Dokonca si ma ani nepoznal, takže v žiadnom prípade si sa nemohol do mňa zamilovať," uzavrela.

Prešiel k nej, prinútil ju oprieť sa chrbtom o stenu. Položil jednu ruku na stenu vedľa jej hlavy. S druhou rukou zobral brko, ktoré ešte stále držala. Povedal: „Nehovor mi, že niekoho nemilujem. Viem, čo som k tebe cítil. Miloval som ťa, ale teraz ťa len ľutujem. Malfoy ti nedá nič, len ťa zraní a spôsobí bolesť. Využije ťa a potom ťa odvrhne." Položil brko pierkovou stranou k jej lícu.

„To nie je pravda," povedala Hermiona, oprúc sa svojimi rukami o jeho hruď, keď sa ku nej naklonil.

Vložil jedno koleno medzi jej nohy a zatlačil sa celým svojím telom do nej. „Je to pravda. Je smrťožrút a pre neho si len humusácka fľandra. Si taký blázon. Vieš, že Terry, Michael a ja sme sa ťa snažili pred ním varovať, na začiatku s tými odkazmi, ale ty si nepočúvala. Potom sme poslali odkazy aj Justinovi, aby sa ťa pokúsil priviesť k zdravému rozumu. Dokonca sme napísali Harrymu Potterovi, ale ty by si nepočúvala nikoho." Konečne dohovoril a tentoraz sa pierkom dotkol jej úst a pohyboval s ním sem a tam.

Odrazila brko preč zo svojej tváre. „Neverím, že Terry a Michael boli toho súčasťou. Vôbec tomu neverím. Sú moji priatelia," vysvetľovala Hermiona trasúc sa ako list.

„Si taký blázon, Grangerová. Terry riadil celú túto vec. Bol to jeho nápad, aby som šiel a zničil vaše izby a nechal odkazy v Padminej izbe. Priznávam, profesor Stephens bol za tým, čo sa stalo Dracovi, ale to je všetko. Nebol zodpovedný za nič iné. Skutočne si myslíš, že Michael a Terry by zišli z ich cesty, aby ti pomohli? Aby ťa ochránili? Vy Chrabromilčania ste taký dôverčivý," povedal s výsmechom.

Hermiona do neho zatlačila, nedržal sa ničoho a tak spadol do stola, ktorý práve opustila. Keby mala svoj prútik, ktorý nemala, pretože ich zabavila riaditeľka začarovala by ho znova. Povedala „klameš!" a začala bežať von z miestnosti. Zachytil ju za ruku a otočil s ňou dokola.

„Radšej nepovedz živej duši, čo som ti dnes povedal, pokiaľ nechceš more problémov," vyhrážal sa Anthony. Pritlačil ju do steny, šiel nazad k svojej lavici a začal písať svoje riadky ako keby práve mali normálny rozhovor.

Bola zjavne vyvedená z miery, ale tiež sa posadila a dokončovala svoje riadky tak rýchlo ako mohla. Po ďalšej hodine dokončila svoje riadky a položila ich na učiteľský stôl a chcela vybehnúť z triedy. Ale predtým než sa dostala k dverám, prišiel Anthony a tresknutím zatvoril dvere. Otočila sa k nemu a povedala: „Čo máš za problém? Po prvé, ospravedlnil si sa mi a potom si mi povedal kopu klamstiev a teraz mi nedovolíš odísť z triedy?"

Znovu sa otočila, aby odišla s hroznou bolesťou hlavy, ale keď sa otočila chrtom k nemu, zatlačil ju preč od dverí a spôsobil jej, že spadla a narazila si zápästie o podlahu. Vykríkla bolesťou. Schmatol ju za nohu a zatiahol nazad do učebne a zavrel za nimi dvere.

Draco sa len tak bezcieľne potuloval. Mal mizerný deň. Hermiona mu chýbala. Uvažoval, prečo jej Goldstein povedal tie hrozné veci. Posadil sa na lavičku pri mestskom námestí a pozeral do prázdna. O chvíľu neskôr prišiel k nemu Terry a povedal: „Je mi ľúto to s Anthonym, niekedy vie byť bastard. Sklamalo ma, že sa choval takto."

„Ako sa môžeš priateliť s niekým takým?" spýtal sa Draco.

„S Anthonym a Michaelom sme najlepší priatelia od piatich rokov. Len veľmi zatrpkol po tom, čo sa stalo minulý rok. Jeho strýko bol minulý rok usvedčený za spoluprácu s niekoľkými smrťožrútmi. Podľa všetkého umožnil smrťožrútom prístup na ministerstvo a bol členom skupiny čo chytala u muklov narodených. Myslím, že sa s tým snaží vyrovnať. Keď každému ukáže, že nenávidí smrťožrútov, nikto ho nebude obviňovať z toho, že bol jedným z nich," vysvetľoval Terry.

„Fajn, potom ma môže nenávidieť, volať ma prezývkami, ale prečo Hermiona? Ak nechce byť spájaný so smrťožrútmi, prečo ju nazval humusáčkou?" spýtal sa Draco.

„Myslím, že žiarli na teba a na ňu. Tvrdí, že je do nej zaľúbený. Pravda je, že v rozličnej dobe boli v šiestom ročníku do nej zamilovaní obaja, Michael aj Anthony," zasmial sa Terry.

„Ty si bol do nej niekedy zaľúbený?" spýtal sa Draco.

Terry sa znova zasmial a povedal: „Isteže som bol."

„Aj teraz?" spýtal sa Draco, obávajúc sa odpovede.

„Naozaj to nevieš, však?" odpovedal mu Terry otázkou.

„Neviem čo?" Draco bol zmätený.

„Hermiona ti to nikdy nepovedala?" spýtal sa Terry, konečne vážny.

Draco sa takmer zhrozil toho, čo sa chystá povedať. Keď Draco neodpovedal, Terry povedal: „Mám priateľku. Sme zasnúbení, aby sme sa mohli vziať. Žije vo Francúzsku a len čo absolvujem, chceme sa vziať. Hermiona toto všetko vedela."

„V skutočnosti som si myslel, že sa niečo deje medzi tebou a tým Patillovským dievčaťom," usúdil Draco.

„Nie, povedal som ti, že sme len priatelia. Ja som možno trochu precitlivený na moje dievčenské priateľky. Viem, že to moju priateľku vytáča. Myslím, že kvôli tomu, že som vyrastal s troma staršími bratmi, tak dievčatá sú pre mňa niečo zvláštne. Zvyknem ich mať v úcte," usmieval sa Terry.

„Tak veľa šťastia tebe a tvojej priateľke," povedal Draco ponúkajúc mu ruku.

„Veľa šťastia tebe a Grangerovej," odpovedal Dracovi potriasajúc mu rukou.

Draco nechal Terryho samého na lavičke. Chcel ísť nazad do školy. Hermione už čoskoro končí trest. Mohli by zvyšok dňa stráviť spolu. Dnes vonku nebola taká zima, tak by si možno mohli ísť zajazdiť. Vrátil sa do školy a viac než 45 minút hľadal Hermionu. Zbadal ako riaditeľka kráča smerom k svojej kancelárii a povedal: „Prepáčte mi, pani riaditeľka, neviete, či už Hermione skončil trest?"

„Myslím, že áno. Nechala som ju v učebni Transfigurácie písať riadky."

Draco bežal k tej miestnosti a otvoril dvere. Najprv sa zdala prázdna. Už chcel odísť, keď začul plač. Poznal, že niekto potichu vzlyká. Vošiel do miestnosti a poobzeral sa. Slnko jasne svietilo, tak miestnosť bola dobre osvetlená, ale nevidel nikoho. Ale stále počul plač.

„Grangerová, si to ty?" zavolal. Urobil ešte niekoľko krokov do miestnosti, a vtedy ju uvidel, v rohu naľavo od dvier. Prv ju nevidel kvôli otvoreným dverám. Bola skrútená do klbka a jediné, kvôli čomu si bol istý, že je to ona bolo vďaka šatám. Rozpoznal ich z predošlého razu. Bežal k nej a povedal: „Prečo si na zemi? Prečo plačeš?" Pozrela sa na neho a on uvidel, že mala na čele udreninu s tenkou líniou krvi pochádzajúcej z tržnej rany nad udreninou. Mala rozbitú spodnú peru a jej sveter bol roztrhnutý. „Čo sa ti stalo?" spýtal sa jej.

Jediné, čo povedala bolo „Anthony."

Zohol sa, aby ju zobral do náručia, aby ju nadvihol a zbadal, že si rukou drží zápästie. Rozhodol sa zdvihnúť ju zo zeme. Nadvihol ju a vyniesol von z miestnosti.

Dokonca ani nevnímal, čo robí. Bolo to, ako keby všetko okolo neho bolo rozmazané a on videl len cez tunel. Jediné čo videl, bol priestor priamo pred ním. Jeho rozum tiež vypol. Inak by musel vyskočiť z kože. Zobral ju do nemocničného krídla, pretože si dokázal uvedomiť, že je zranená. Dokonca ani nevedel ako ťažko. Stále plakala. Mal by sa jej spýtať, čo sa stalo, ale v skutočnosti to nechcel vedieť. Bol zbabelec pokiaľ išlo o tieto veci. Pevne veril v teóriu, že ak niečo ignorujete, možno to odíde preč.

Dostali sa do nemocničného krídla, kde liečiteľka práve kontrolovala mladého chlapca, ktorý sa zdal, že má rozbitý nos. Zdvihla oči, uvidela Draca nesúceho Hermionu a ukázala smerom na posteľ na konci. Draco ju položil na posteľ, liečiteľka zatiahla závesy a Draco vybehol pohľadať Anthonyho Goldsteina, aby ho zabil. Nechcel vedieť, čo sa stalo; len ho chcel zabiť. Ak by ho za to poslali do Azbakanu, tak by rád šiel.

_**Anthony Goldstein zomrie:**_

Draco zbadal ako Terry a Michael prichádzajú k Veľkému schodisku a povedal: „Nevideli ste Goldsteina?"

„Nie, odkedy sme ho dnes ráno opustili, tak nie" odpovedal Michael.

„Keď ho uvidíte, povedzte mu, že sa ho chystám zabiť a bude mi potešením pozerať sa ako zomrie," povedal Draco s celým tým odporom, ktorý cítil.

„Čo sa stalo?" spýtal sa Terry a zamračil sa.

„Ešte si nie som istý, ale prečo sa nejdeš pozrieť na dobité a zakrvavené telo toho dievčaťa, o ktorom si tvrdil, že sa oň postaráš?" povedal Draco a namieril prst na Terryho. „Je v nemocničnom krídle." S tým sa Draco pretlačil okolo oboch mužov a zakričal z plných pľúc naprieč chodbami: „Goldstein! Vylez; vylez; nech si kdekoľvek, aj tak ťa zabijem!"

Michael sa rozbehol smerom k Dracovi, kým Terry bežal do nemocničného krídla.

Dobehol k posteli s Hermionou, ktorá bola obklopená riaditeľkou, Billom Weasleym, profesorom Mankinom a madam Pomfreyovou. Dostal sa dosť blízko na to, aby videl, že Draco nezveličoval. Hermiona vyzerala ako keby bola po havárii vlaku. Profesor Mankin prišiel k Terrymu a povedal: „Musíte ísť so mnou."

„Prečo?" spýtal sa Terry udivene.

„Kvôli obvineniam, ktoré boli voči vám vznesené slečnou Grangerovou a ja potrebujem s vami prebrať pár vecí. Kde je pán Corner?" spýtal sa vysoký čierny muž.

„Je na prízemí, snaží sa zastaviť Draca Malfoya pred tým, než zabije Anthonyho Goldsteina. Teraz mi povedzte, čo som údajne urobil? Hermiony som sa nedotkol, to vás môžem uistiť. Bol som v Rokville," objasnil Terry.

Bill Weasley sa rozbehol dole, aby našiel Draca a Hermiona sa pozrela na Terryho, ktorý mal svoju ruku v ruke profesora Mankina, a povedala: „Ty si taký klamár! To bola všetko tvoja práca! Všetko si naplánoval! Verila som ti a ty si mi klamal. Naozaj ťa nenávidím!" Rozplakala sa a snažila sa vstať z postele, ale riaditeľka a liečiteľka ju zadržali.

„Zoberte ho do mojej kancelárie," povedala riaditeľka.

Terry bol zmätený. Ako ďalšiu vec uvidel Michaela odprevádzaného na poschodie ich bývalou maličkou hlavou fakulty. Michael vyzeral tak zmätene ako Terry.

Dole Draco stále hľadal Anthonyho. Pýtal sa každého koho stretol, či nevedia, kde je. Nepovedali mu nič. Stál v strede nádvoria, z vonkajšej strany hlavných dverí a jačal z plných pľúc: „Anthony Goldstein zomrieš!"

Bill Weasley vyšiel von a prihnal sa k Dracovi a povedal: „Dnes nikoho nezabiješ, tak sa vráťme hore. Hermiona ťa chce vidieť."

Draco začal kráčať, ale potom sa zastavil a povedal s obavou: „Predtým než ju uvidím, čo jej urobil?"

„Podľa všetkého ju vystrašil viac než niečo iné, ale ona tvrdí, že do učebne prišiel profesor Stephens, a že ju napadol. Povedala, že ho Anthony zastavil, tak preto je viac-menej nedotknutá. Nájdeme ho, nájdeme ich oboch," upokojoval ho Bill.

Draco zvoľna kráčal, aby sa stretol s Hermionou. Akosi ju v takomto stave nechcel vidieť, nie takto. Nedokázal ochrániť ani svoje vlastné dievča. Mal pocit, že zlyhal. Prešiel k jej posteli, na boku ktorej sedela, stále v tom roztrhnutom odeve, so zaviazaným zápästím. „Povedz mi, čo sa stalo Hermiona," povedal, keď sa dotkol malej rany na jej čele. Sadol si vedľa nej.

„Zatlačil ma o stenu, oprel sa svojím telom o mňa a povedal mi, že on, Terry a Michael sú v pozadí tých odkazov. Povedal, že zničil moju izbu, a že dal odkazy do Padminej izby. Povedal, že všetci to robili kvôli tomu, aby ma pred tebou vystrašili, a tak by som ťa opustila. Povedal, že ma miloval." Pozerala sa na svoje ruky vo svojom lone, ale pri tej poslednom priznaní sa pozrela na Draca. Tváril sa neutrálne.

Pokračovala: „Povedal, že profesor Stephens bol len za tým, čo sa stalo tebe. Potom keď som sa pokúsila odísť, zatreskol dvere. Pokúsila som sa znovu odísť, ale zatiahol ma dovnútra a fyzicky ma zadržal. Ďalšia vec, čo viem je, že profesor Stephens vošiel a povedal Anthonymu, aby nás nechal osamote. Povedal profesorovi Stephensovi, že mi neublížil. Profesor vytiahol svoj prútik a znehybnil Anthonyho _(Stupefy) _a ten spadol dozadu. Šiel ho skontrolovať, udrel ma tak, že som spadla a udrela si hlavu. Nazvala som ho zbabelcom, pretože mal prútik a ja nie. Zasmial sa a povedal, že zabitie mňa mu dá tak veľa potešenia, pretože ťa to zabije vo vnútri. Povedal, že potom by mohol zabiť teba."

Na chvíľu prestala rozprávať a cítila ako sa Dracovo telo vedľa nej naplo. „Rozkročil sa nad mojím telom a pokúsil sa ma pobozkať, ale ja som sa bránila a udrela som ho. Udrel ma rukou po tvári a povedal, že za to zaplatím. Predtým než mi mohol viac ublížiť, prišiel Anthony a odtiahol profesora odo mňa. Anthony a profesor obaja odišli a ja som bola príliš vystrašená, aby som sa pokúsila odísť, tak som sa len ukryla v rohu miestnosti a dúfala, že sa budeš pokúšať nájsť ma."

Kľakol si na zem na kolená a pritiahol jej telo k svojmu. S jej hlavou na svojom pleci pohyboval rukami hore a dole po jej chrbte. „Grangerová, musím ti povedať jednu vec," povedal Draco.

Posadila sa vzpriamene a pozrela na neho. „Prečo by sa Anthony priznával k tomu všetkému? Prečo teraz? Ak chcel pomstu, nepokračoval by v obťažovaní teba? A na dôvažok, prečo by zapredal svojich údajne najlepších priateľov? Nemyslím si, že by v tom všetkom boli zapletení Corner a Boot. Ty áno? A tiež, vyzerá to tak, že nevedel, že sa profesor Stephens ukáže."

Povedala: „Neviem, čo si mám myslieť. Povedala som Terrymu, že ho nenávidím, ale možno máš pravdu a teraz sa cítim zle za to, čo som mu povedala. To je vlastne už druhý raz, čo som mu povedala, že ho nenávidím." Postavila sa, a tak urobil to isté. „Musím ho nájsť."

„Myslím, že ich zobrali hore do kancelárie riaditeľky. Musíme počkať a uvidíme, či ich vypovedia alebo či sa vôbec vrátia do spální," povedal Draco. „Máš povolenie odísť?" spýtal sa. Prikývla. Dotkol sa rukou jej zranenej pery a zľahka na ňu položil svoje pery. Zobral ju za ruku a kráčali späť na piate poschodie.

Na ich ceste späť narazili na Billa Weasleyho, ktorý sprevádzal Anthonyho hore do kancelárie riaditeľky. Draco si nemohol pomôcť. Zodvihol ruku a zasiahol druhého muža presne do tváre. Bill pomohol Anthonymu znova vstať, ale Dracovi nič nevyčítal. Mal pocit, že si Anthony zaslúži to, čo dostal.


	24. Časť XXIV

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/24/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť XXIV:**_

_**Trošku príliš málo, trošku príliš neskoro:**_

Anthonyho až do úplného prešetrenia vylúčili zo školy. Tvrdil, že si nie je vedomý toho čo sa stalo až do okamihu, kým sa neprebral zo stuhnutia. To by naznačovalo kliatbu Imperius. Profesor Mankin si myslel, že je to príhodné ospravedlnenie; ale bude na ministerstve, aby rozhodlo. Terryho a Michaela nevylúčili, pretože proti nim neexistoval žiaden dôkaz a Anthony odvolal príbeh, ktorý povedal Hermione.

Terry sa niekoľko dní pokúšal nájsť Hermionu osamote, aby sa jej ospravedlnil za to, čo jej urobil Anthony. Uvedomoval si, že mal byť chlap a v prvom rade niečo urobiť. Po celý čas vedel, že je za tými odkazmi Anthony, a že bol zbláznený do Hermiony. Mal pocit, že Anthonymu dlhuje mlčanie a dúfal, že to, čo sa stalo s profesorom Stephensom možno privedie Anthonyho k rozumu. Kým však vedel, že Anthony je zodpovedný za tie odkazy a za ukradnutie Hermioniných listov a vecí, nemal ani potuchy, že on bol ten, kto bol zodpovedný za zničenie Dracovej a Hermioninej izby. To zašlo príliš ďaleko. Terry a Michael pochybovali o tom ospravedlnení 'kliatbou Imperius', rovnako ako pochyboval profesor Mankin.

Konečne deň na Starovekých Runách, týždeň po nehode piati spolužiaci: Padma, Draco, Hermiona, Terry a Michael, pracovali spoločne na lúštení starovekého textu, keď Terry povedal: „Poďme už konečne vytiahnuť toho kostlivca zo skrine, prosím."

Draco sa rozhliadol okolo a povedal: „O čom to hovoríš?" Žiadny kostlivec v miestnosti nebol.

„To znamená, poďme sa porozprávať o tom napätí, čo je medzi nami," povedal Michael prevrátiac oči. „Na chytrého muža si niekedy taký tupý, Malfoy."

„Dobre, začnime," Hermiona odložila brko a vyzvŕtala chlapcov. „Vedel si, že mi Anthony posiela výhražné listy?"

„Áno," povedal Terry.

„Prečo si ho nezastavil?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

Tentoraz odpovedal Michael: „Snažili sme sa, a mysleli sme si, že sme ho zastavili. Potom sa záležitosti vystupňovali a keď sme ho konfrontovali, povedal, že on a profesor Stephens pracujú spoločne, a že cieľom už viac nie je varovať ťa pred Malfoyom, ale zariadiť, aby ho za ne obvinili. Povedal, že profesor Stephens chce prinútiť Draca zaplatiť. Povedal, že profesor Stephens ťa chce zabiť Hermiona, a že to prinúti Draca pochopiť, aké to je stratiť milovaného človeka."

Hermiona bola týmto priznaním šokovaná a povedala: „A po tom všetkom ste stále nič neurobili? Stále ste ho chceli nechať vyviaznuť? Nechali by ste ho zabiť ma len preto, že ste boli zaviazaný sľubom k Bratstvu Havranov?"

Terry povedal: „Nie, práve preto sme sa do toho zamiešali, lebo Anthony zmenil názor a nechcel, aby bol jeden z vás zabitý. Vravel, že povedal Stephensovi, aby vám neubližoval. To bolo vtedy, keď nám povedal o novom pláne a my sme tom povedali členom Bratstva, ktorí už zamietli požiadavku profesora Stephensa, aby potrestali Draca. Bratstvo nám povedalo, aby sme na vás dávali pozor, aby sme vás ochraňovali, a že oni sa postarajú o zvyšok."

Michael prikývol: „Ale potom sa podľa všetkého niečo prihodilo, čo spôsobilo, že sa Anthony rozhodol, že chce, aby ste boli obaja mŕtvi, a ja pochybujem, že bol pod kliatbou Imperius. Myslím, že si uvedomil, že vám pomáhame, a že ste sa naozaj nerozišli. Bez ohľadu na to čo povedal riaditeľke si myslím, že sa na tom všetkom podieľal. Anthony povedal, že sa podieľal na tom keď profesor Stephens prišiel s plánom utopiť Malfoya. Keď sa vrátiš, chcel ťa tiež zabiť, ale Draca zachránili a tak nemal príležitosť. Anthony tvrdil, že pokiaľ ide o to, čo sa dialo v ten deň tvojho trestu z toho si nepamätá nič."

Hermiona nevedela, čo povedať, alebo čo si myslieť. „Znamená to, že je konečne po všetkom? Skutočne?"

„Dúfam, že áno," povedal Terry. „Viem, že Anthony povedal riaditeľke, že Michael a ja nemáme nič spoločné s tým, čo sa stalo. Nakoniec sa snažil ochrániť nás, a povedal jej, že sme nevedeli o ničom, čo sa dialo, napriek tomu, že sme poznali časť z toho."

„Stále nemôžem uveriť, že ste sa ho nepokúsili zastaviť," povedala Hermiona. „Táto vaša malá schôdzka o pravde bola celkom správna a dobrá, ale ja už sa viac o to nestarám. Už viac nemôžem veriť ani jednému z vás, a už viac ani jedného z vás nepovažujem za svojich priateľov."

Draco si pomyslel, že bola krutá. On vo svojom živote urobil horšie veci než ktorýkoľvek z týchto mužov a ona mu odpustila. Ale rešpektoval jej názor. Postavila sa a povedala: „Na dnešok som skončila. Vezmem si svoju časť úlohy a dorobím ju vo svojej izbe." Vyšla von dverami a Draco šiel za ňou.

Začala ísť do svojej izby, ale Draco ju zatiahol za rukáv a zaviedol ju do svojej izby. Vošli do Dracovej izby a sadli si na jeho dlážku, aby dokončili svoju prácu. Po dvadsiatich minútach vstala z podlahy a šla si odpočinúť na jeho posteľ veľmi vyčerpaná. Odložil svoje brko a ľahol si vedľa nej. Vzdychla si a povedala: „Moje inštinkty mi hovoria, že koniec je ešte ďaleko."

Otočila sa na bok a položila si hlavu na jeho hruď.

Pozrel sa jej do očí, pretože chcel obnoviť jej sebaistotu, ale pomyslel si, že má možno pravdu, tak nič nepovedal. Začal sa dotýkať jej tváre, obkresľujúc okraj jej pier. Modrina na čele bola teraz tmavofialová. Bola takmer bezchybne symetrická. Pozrel sa do jej hnedých očí, a pomyslel si, že vyzerali tmavšie než si kedy pamätal. Cítil ako mu v hrudi bláznivo bije srdce a naráža do jeho rebier.

„Chýbala si mi. Naozaj si mi chýbala," povedal Draco. „Chýbalo mi mať možnosť ťa držať za ruku a bozkávať tvoje pery. Chýbalo mi milovanie sa s tebou." Špičkami prstov sa dotkol jej tváre, tak zľahka ako keby sa bál, že jej ublíži.

„Potom sa so mnou pomiluj, Draco," žobronila.

Nepotreboval dvakrát hovoriť. Postavil sa a zbavil sa šedého svetra a viazanky. Rozopol si košeľu a zbavil sa jej tiež. Natiahol sa a keď si sadala na posteľ, dal jej preč sveter. Posadil sa na posteľ vedľa nej a začal rozopínať gombíky jej blúzky. Keď skončil s touto úlohou, položil obe svoje ruky na jej prsia zakryté podprsenkou a potrel ich stredy palcami. Stiahol jej blúzku z rúk a položil ruky na opasok jej sukne. Jeho prsty opísali kruh okolo jej drieku, tesne pod opaskom. Načiahol sa za ňu a rozopol sukňu a stiahol jej ju dole nohami. Vyzul jej topánky. Ponožky jej nechal, pomyslel si, že sú sexy.

Ľahla si, otočila hlavou nabok a zatvorila oči.

Nohy sa jej chveli a jej ruky sa pohybovali hore a dolu po jeho rukách. Páčilo sa mu, že bola stále nervózna, keď sa milovali. Rozveseľovalo ho to. Vyzliekol si tričko, nohavice a trenírky. Stále mala na sebe nohavičky a podprsenku, rovnako ako ponožky. Našiel si polohu nad jej telom, medzi jej trochu roztiahnutými nohami. Nahol sa nad ňu a stiahol jej obe ramienka podprsenky po oboch ramenách súčasne. Keď sa zbavil toho protivného kusu odevu, ľahol si na ňu a začal bozkávať jej prsia, najprv jedno, potom druhé. Pokračoval v bozkávaní jej prsníkov, ale potom sa ústami posunul pomaly na jej brucho a ponoril svoj jazyk do jej pupku. Jeho ruky prešli dole jej telom a nakoniec ju držal po oboch stranách jej bokov.

Otvorila oči a pozrela sa priamo do jeho očí. Ako bol prikrčený na posteli, pozrel sa na ňu a to svetlo v jeho očiach spôsobilo, že sa jej hrdlo stiahlo vzrušením. Videl, že je dychtivá, čo v ňom rozpálilo jeho oheň. Pomaly jej stiahol nohavičky. Tak pomaly, že mohol sledovať ako rastie jej očakávanie.

Keď odstránil poslednú prekážku, priložil ústa k jej stredu a dlho ju lízal, požadujúc bozk, takmer ako keby bozkával jej ústa. Trápil ju. Toto chcel urobiť už od toho prvého razu, ale až do dneška si nebol istý, či je správny čas.

Jej hlava sa začala kývať z boka na bok. Dych sa jej zasekol v hrdle. Vedela, že je blízko vyvrcholeniu. Položil jednu ruku na jej brucho, a druhou pridržal jej jednu nohu trocha vyššie. Rozhodol sa, že ju nechá úplne vyvrcholiť samu a potom by mohla mať ďalšie vyvrcholenie s ním. Bol tak zameraný na to, čo robil, že nepočul, ako niekto klope na dvere. Ani ona to nepočula. Bola v tejto chvíli príliš vzdialená.

Nakoniec treskot na dvere zosilnel. Práve, keď Hermiona začala svoje 'crescendo' obaja začuli: „Pán Malfoy, slečna Grangerová, potrebujem s vami hovoriť." Bol to profesor Mankin!

Hermiona sa pokúšala vzchopiť, ale stále sa chvela, s jemnou vrstvou potu na svojom tele. Začala svojimi nohami kopať do Draca, aby prestal. Zašepkala: „Profesor Mankin je za dverami, prestaň!" Kopla ho ešte raz, veľmi silno, a tak konečne prestal a vstal z postele.

Hermiona sa prevalila z postele na podlahu, kde sa snažila dostať pod posteľ, aby sa schovala. Snažil sa ju zatlačiť pod posteľ svojou nohou, vôbec nie jemne, ako keby bola smeti na podlahe, ktoré sa pokúša skryť. Zakopol ich šaty pod posteľ spolu s ňou.

Opásal si uterák okolo pása a odpovedal cez dvere, modliac sa, aby profesor Mankin neuvidel erekciu, ktorá sa črtala pod uterákom. Rukou si držal uterák na boku, otvoril dvere len na štrbinu a zostal čiastočne skrytý za dverami.

„Áno, profesor?" povedal Draco, snažiac sa znieť pokojne.

„Je tam slečna Grangerová?" spýtal sa so zúženými očami.

„Myslím, že by teraz mala byť na Aritmancii," povedal Draco.

„Prečo tam nie ste vy? Nemáte tú hodinu tiež, hneď po Starovekých Runách?" spýtal sa.

„Áno, ale necítil som sa dobre. Šiel som do izby, aby som si zdriemol, kvôli tomu som predtým nepočul dvere a teraz som si pomyslel, že si dám sprchu," klamal Draco.

„Fajn, dajte si sprchu, ale švihnite si a potom nájdite slečnu Grangerovú. Potrebujem s vami oboma hovoriť. Stretneme sa v mojej kancelárii za dvadsať minút," povedal profesor, stále nedôverčivý, keď opúšťal Dracove dvere. Hermiona vyliezla spod postele a začala sa obliekať. Draco sa oprel o zavreté dvere sťažka dýchajúc, s úľavou, že mu uveril.

„Rada by som vedela, čo od nás chce," povedala Hermiona, nasadiac si podprsenku ako prvú.

Schmatol ju za ruku a povedal: „Koho to zaujíma. Máme dvadsať minút, poďme dokončiť, čo sme začali."

„Nemôžeme!" povedala, snažiac sa odtiahnuť svoje ruky z jeho, ale neúspešne. „Musím si dať hneď rýchlu sprchu a ty tiež." Konečne striasla jeho ruky zo svojich, obliekla sa a povedala: „Ešteže si mi nechal aspoň ponožky," povedala keď si obula topánky.

„Grangerová, nemôžeš takto odísť. Ty si bola sčasti uspokojená, ale ja som stále úplne hladový!" zastenal, keď bokom narazil do postele.

„Daj pokoj!" povedala. „Dokončíme to neskôr."

„NIE, teraz!" povedal a znova ju schmatol. Zvalil ju na posteľ, vyliezol na ňu a začal ju znova bozkávať. Tak ju to zvádzalo pokračovať, ale jej zvedavosť, čo im chcel učiteľ zvíťazila.

Odtlačila ho od seba a on spadol na podlahu. Pozrela sa na neho na zemi, s uterákom stále okolo pása a s jasnou erekciou pod ním. Postavila sa, natiahla si sukňu a povedala: „Mal by si si dať sprchu a postarať sa o svoj malý problém. Stretneme sa pri portréte o desať minúť." Popadla zvyšok svojich vecí a vybehla, aby si dala sprchu, dokonca mu ani nezavrela dvere.

Zostal na podlahe preklínajúc deň, kedy stretol Hermionu Grangerovú, ale nie naozaj. Oprel sa o lakte a zajačal: „Chcem sex!" tak nahlas ako len mohol. „"Myslím si, že nie si človek! Ako môžeš len takto prestať? Naozaj chcem teraz sex!" V tej istej chvíli prechádzal popri jeho dverách Neville Longbottom a nakukol do otvorených Dracových dvier. Zbadal muža na podlahe v uteráku a nahlas sa zasmial. Draco nevyzeral ani najmenej v rozpakoch, keď svojou nohou zatreskol dvere, aby mohol rečniť v súkromí.

_**Kancelária profesora Mankina:**_

Hermiona bola oblečená a čakala na Draca presne desať minút po tom ako odišla z jeho izby. Po ďalších piatich minútach sa prihnal chodbou, aby sa s ňou stretol, s vlasmi stále vlhkými. Schmatol ju za ruku a vybehli z otvoru. Povedal: „Ponáhľaj sa, lebo prídeme neskoro."

„To bude tvoja chyba, pretože ja som už bola pripravená a čakala som na teba," povedala Hermiona, keď bežali po chodbe, stále sa držiac za ruky. Prebehli okolo malých detí, predierajúc sa sem a tam tlačenicou. Zbehli po schodoch, ani raz sa nezastavili, kým sa nedostali ku kancelárii profesora v žalároch.

Zadychčaný Draco zaklopal na dvere a oprel sa o stenu. Profesor Mankin otvoril dvere s hnevlivým pohľadom a povedal „meškáte", keď ich uviedol do pracovne.

Draco a Hermiona sa posadili a Draco povedal: „To je Hermionina chyba, vždy na všetko mešká."

Hermiona sa na neho zamračila a keď ich profesor obišiel, aby si sadol za svoj stôl, silno ho poštípala na ruku.

„Chcel som vás tu dole, aby som vám povedal, že sa blíži vyhodnotenie vašej praxe. Viem, že obaja ste boli v poslednej dobe mierne roztržitý, z dobrých dôvodov, ale keby bolo vaše hodnotenie dnes ani jeden by ste nedostali Výborne dokonca ani Nad očakávanie. Najskôr by som vám bol schopný dať jedine Prijateľný.

Hermiona sedela vpredu na svojej stoličke s ustaraným pohľadom na tvári. Draco sedel na svojej stoličke kypiac hnevom mysliac si: „Kvôli týmto kecom sme prestali so sexom!"

„Čo ešte môžeme urobiť, aby sme si vylepšili známky?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

„Nuž, váš mesačný praktický test z Elixírov sa blíži a mne nebezpečne klesli zásoby niektorých mojich kľúčových elixírov, tak som si pomyslel, že by som mohol zabiť dve muchy jednou ranou. Vyberte si jeden z nasledujúcich nápojov, na ktorom budete pracovať," podal Hermione tri kartičky. „A ja budem ochotný započítať vám to ako váš praktický test pre vašu hodinu Elixírov, rovnako ako zohľadniť vašu náročnú prácu so zreteľom na vašu prax."

Hermiona podala kartičky Dracovi, ale ten ich len vrátil späť. Bolo mu jedno, čo si vyberú.

Profesor Mankin pokračoval: „Možno by ste chceli požiadať dvoch alebo troch vašich spolužiakov, ktorí si vybrali elixíry na Mloky, aby sa ku vám pridali, možno pán Boot a pán Corner."

Draco sa začudoval, prečo ich navrhol, ale rozhodol sa nevenovať tomu ďalšiu myšlienku. „To je nateraz všetko, môžete ísť. Chcel by som, aby ste na tom začali najneskôr v pondelok," povedal profesor Mankin dvojici, keď sa postavil, aby otvoril dvere.

Hermiona a Draco vyšli na chodbu a Draco povedal: „Aká strašná strata času. Mohol nám to povedať hocikedy. Nemusel kvôli tomu prerušiť náš sex."

Hermiona sa na neho znovu zamračila a oprela sa o stenu. „Pánabeka Malfoy, nevedel, že nás ruší pri sexe. Len si myslím, že je zvláštne, že navrhol, aby sme požiadali Terryho a Michaela, aby pracovali na elixíre," povedala Hermiona silne premýšľajúc.

„Tiež sa mi to zdalo zvláštne, ale koho to zaujíma. Keď budeme mať ďalšie dva páry rúk, práca pôjde rýchlejšie," domnieval sa Draco. „Ktorý elixír chceš robiť?"

Hermiona sa pozrela na tri kartičky, ktoré stále držala v rukách, povedala „tento," a podala mu jednu z kartičiek. Vložil si všetky tri do svojho vrecka a šli hore k Veľkej sieni na večeru.

Na večeri sa Hermiona spýtala Terryho a Michaela, či by nechceli s nimi pracovať na elixíre a povedala im, že sa im to započíta ako praktický test za mesiac marec. Súhlasili. Draco sa nahol k nej a spýtal sa jej dôverným hlasom, či pôjdu dokončiť to, čo predtým začali, a ona mu povedala: „Nie, musím si prejsť našu úlohu z elixírov. Snáď sa vrátime k tejto téme cez víkend."

Draco odhodil svoj kus chleba do stredu stola a povedal: „Ty nie si normálna!"

Hermiona len na neho zvraštila tvár, ako keby práve zjedla citrón a pokračovala v jedení. Sedel tam a mračil sa.

_**Buch!**_

Na ďalšie ráno všetci štyria študenti, tiež Luna, ktorú Hermiona taktiež požiadala, aby sa pripojila, šli dole do laboratória elixírov. Bola sobota, ale oni sa rozhodli, že chcú mať tú úlohu za sebou. Michael a Draco šli po prísady a Terry začal rozkladať oheň a nastavil kotlík. Bolo dohodnuté, že Hermiona bude dokumentovať ich výsledky, tak začala zapisovať čo robia, jeden krok za druhým.

Luna začala prepisovať inštrukcie pre elixír na tabuľu, ktorá bola v miestnosti. Skupina už pracovala takmer hodinu, každý na rade pridával prísady a miešal elixír.

„Táto časť bude zložitá," povedal Michael. „Táto prísada, Persea Gratissima, môže byť veľmi nestála, keď sa zmieša s cetylalkoholom."

Draco povedal: „Myslím, že by sme ich mali spolu zmiešať oddelene od elixíru, a potom ich dať do kotlíka."

Terry sa na túto časť prihlásil ako dobrovoľník. Zmiešal spolu dve prísady, zatiaľ čo ho zvyšok skupiny sledoval a zadržiaval dych. Keď skončil, Hermiona vydýchla úľavou. Draco zamiešal odvar a povedal Terrymu, aby tam pomaly pridával zmes. Zrazu Hermiona povedala: „Oh, nie, zabudli sme na Bromelain. Ten sa musí pridať najprv. Luna, choď do skladu a prines nejaký."

Luna šla do skladu a hovorila: „Ako sme na to mohli zabudnúť, keď sme pripravovali všetky prísady? Nepamätám si, že by bol na zozname."

„Ale napísala si ho na tabuľu," povedala Hermiona, berúc od nej fľaštičku.

Luna povedala: „Ale nepamätám si, že by to písala a na kartičke nie je."

„Skontroluj najprv kartičku," povedal Terry. Spoločne sa pozreli na kartičku a nemohli ju nájsť. „Kde si ju položila, Luna?" spýtal sa Terry.

„Položila som ju nazad na stôl, ale vážne si nepamätám, že by som to zapísala," stále opakovala.

„Nie je to tvoj rukopis?" posmešne sa spýtal Draco.

„Je," povedala Luna.

„Potom si to napísala, a som si istý, že bol na zozname," povedal vážne Draco.

Michael povedal: „Možno to na tabuľu zapísal fialový škriatok _(Purple Humdinger Pixie)_," zasmial sa, pretože si robil z dievčaťa žarty.

„Nie, oni žijú len v Severnej Amerike," odpovedala Luna. Zvyšok skupiny sa snažil nesmiať.

„Na toto nemáme čas, elixír je už na teple oveľa dlhšie než by mal, buď to tam dáme alebo nedáme, ale musíme sa rozhodnúť teraz," povedala Hermiona.

Terry povedal: „Draco, prevezmi miešanie a ja budem pridávať Bromelain do kotlíka."

Draco vzal od Terryho drevené miešadlo a začal miešať. Terry zobral prísadu od Hermiony, ktorá ju teraz držala a spýtal sa: „Koľko kvapiek?"

Hermiona sa otočila, aby sa pozrela na tabuľu a povedala: „Štyri kvapky." Otočila sa nazad práve vtedy, keď Terry opatrne dával prvú zo štyroch kvapiek do veľkého čierneho kotla. Bola to hustá tekutina, tak prvá kvapka padala pomaly. Len čo sa dotkla kotlíka plného prísad, ozval sa hlasitý výbuch a všetkých piatich študentov odhodilo od kotlíka. Oheň sa vznietil tak rýchlo, že miestnosť bola okamžite v plameňoch. Čoskoro sa čierny dym zdvihol do vzduchu. Niekoľko študentov a profesorov, ktorí počuli výbuch sa rozbehlo k laboratóriu elixírov. Bill Weasley sa tam dostal prvý. Otvoril dvere, ale čoskoro zistil aká chyba to bola. Plamene boli jasnočervené a veľmi horúce. Dym začal napĺňať chodbu.

Bill zakričal na študentov na chodbe, aby začali vyprázdňovať budovu. Profesor Mankin pribehol po chodbe a povedal: „V tej miestnosti sú študenti!"

Bill vbehol dovnútra, nízko prikrčený, ale videl len dym a plamene. Začal kašľať. Priložil si k ústam a nosu košeľu. Šiel ďalej do miestnosti a na niečo šliapol. Len sa domnieval, že je to študent. Popadol tú osobu za najbližšiu časť tela, čo bola noha a vytiahol ju z horiacej miestnosti. Bola to Luna.

Profesor Mankin a profesorka McGonagallová vyslovovali kúzla, aby sa pokúsili zahasiť plamene. Bill vbehol nazad a vytiahol von Michaela Cornera. Vošiel dnu tretí krát a vytiahol Draca Malfoya. Luna bola jediným študentom pri vedomí. Bill zakričal: „Kto tam ešte je?"

Zakašľala a slabým hlasom a uslzenými očami povedala: „Terry Boot a Hermiona Grangerová."


	25. Časť XXV

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/25/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť XXV.**_

_**Kde som?**_

Hermiona sa zobudila a nevedela kde je. Zmätená sa obzerala dookola. Pozrela sa na svoje ruky, ktoré boli pokryté obväzmi tam, kde mali byť jej ruky. Cítila strašnú bolesť. Mala pocit, ako keby mala spálenú tvár a ruky. Pokúsila sa sadnúť si, ale prihnala sa k nej jej matka a povedala: „Ľahni si nazad, miláčik."

„Mami?" spýtala sa Hermiona. „Čo sa deje? Kde som?"

„Si v kúzelníckej nemocnici, nemôžem si spomenúť na jej meno," povedala jej matka, hľadiac ju po vlasoch. Sklonila sa a pobozkala ju na čelo. „Tvoj otec je tu tiež. Pôjdem mu povedať, že si hore."

„Počkaj, prečo som tu?" prosila Hermiona.

„Vo vašej učebni elixírov niečo vybuchlo," bolo všetko, čo jej matka povedala.

Jej otec si ten istý okamih vybral na to, aby sa vrátil do izby a postavil sa na druhú stranu jej postele.

„Tati, čo sa stalo? Mamina povedala, že niečo vybuchlo?" dopytovala sa Hermiona.

„Áno, vybuchlo, a ty si utrpela veľmi ťažké popáleniny na tvári, hrudi, ramenách a rukách," povedal jej otec a jemne sa dotkol jej vlasov. Podišiel, aby sa postavil vedľa jej matky a pozrel sa na svoje dievčatko s takým smútkom, že to Hermione skoro lámalo srdce.

„A čo ostatní?" práve si uvedomila Hermiona. ACH! A čo Draco? pomyslela si.

„Nuž, dvoch sem priviezli spolu s tebou a jedného liečia v škole," povedal jej otec.

Hermiona sa na chvíľu zamyslela. To sú len štyria, spočítala si. „To sú len štyria a nás tam bolo päť. Kde je ešte jeden študent? Čo sa stalo? Povedzte mi."

Jej matka sa pozrela na jej otca, ktorý sa sklonil k nej a zašepkal: „Jeden zo študentov to nezvládol, miláčik. Zomrel."

Hermiona skoro vykríkla. Prosím, nie Draco. „Kto zomrel, oci?" spýtala sa cez slzy.

Skôr než mohol odpovedať na jej otázku, vošiel liečiteľ a vyslovil nad Hermionou kúzlo, pretože predpokladal, že plače od bolesti. Čoskoro tvrdo zaspala. Ani len nepočula, kto zomrel.

Keď sa znova zobudila, uvedomila si, že vonku je noc. Hľadala svoju mamu a otca, ale nevidela ich. Zvolala: „Mami, si tu?" Harry Potter vstal zo stoličky, na ktorej sedel v rohu miestnosti, podišiel a postavil sa k jej posteli.

„Nie som tvoja mama, ale čo narobím?" spýtal sa, usmievajúc sa na svoju priateľku. „Tvoja mama a otec boli veľmi unavení. Leteli sem celú cestu z Austrálie a sedeli pri tvojej posteli posledné dva dni. Pani Weasleyová ich konečne presvedčila, aby sa vrátili do Brlohu niečo zjesť a pospať si." Keď jej to Harry hovoril, mal ruku položenú na jej pleci. Kvôli jej zraneniam sa jej bál dotknúť niekde inde.

„Môj otec povedal, že niekto zomrel; kto zomrel, Harry?" spýtala sa Hermiona a pozrela sa na neho.

„Terry Boot," povedal potichu Harry.

Hermiona začala znova plakať. Plakala by keby povedal kohokoľvek, ale hneď ako povedal 'Terry Boot' jediné, na čo dokázala Hermiona myslieť, bolo to, ako o ňom zmýšľala a ako mu povedala, že ho nenávidí, a že to tak v skutočnosti nebolo, a že on sa to teraz už nikdy nedozvie.

„Kto je ešte tu, u Sv. Munga?" spýtala sa Hermiona, keď slzy ustúpili.

„Draco a Michael, Luna je v Rokforte, v nemocničnom krídle," povedal Harry.

„Sú Draco a Michael ťažko zranení?" mala strach vysloviť túto otázku, ale musela.

„Draco nie je na tom tak zle ako ty, trúfam si tvrdiť," povedal Harry, naklonil sa k nej a napravil jej prikrývky. „Draco má popáleniny podobné tvojim, na tvári, hrudi a vrchnej časti tela. Prevažnú časť výbuchu zachytili Michael s Terrym. Michael má popáleniny na 90 percentách tela a je vo veľmi kritickom stave a Terry pri výbuchu zomrel."

Hermiona znova začala plakať. Povedala: „Harry, to nebola nehoda. To bola vražda."

„Vieme. Luna nám všetko vysvetlila. Prídeme na to, čo sa stalo, sľubujem. Ale nateraz, sa potrebuješ sústrediť na to, aby ti bolo lepšie. Ginny a Ron sú obaja vonku a chcú ťa vidieť, ale povolili ti naraz len jedného návštevníka, okrem tvojich rodičov," vysvetlil Harry. „Koho môžem poslať prvého?"

„Rona," povedala.

Po návšteve svojich priateľov bola unavená. Prišli liečitelia a urobili ešte zopár kúziel, dali jej nejaké elixíry a vymenili obväzy. Vrátili sa jej rodičia a noc strávili v izbe. Okolo štvrtej ráno začula ako sa otvárajú dvere na jej izbe. Rýchlo sa pozrela na rodičov, ktorí obaja spali v kreslách pri okne. Pozrela sa nazad smerom k dverám. Izba bola tmavá a svetlo z chodby spôsobilo, že osoba najprv vyzerala ako tmavý obrys, takmer ako tieň. Keď tento cudzinec prešiel bližšie k jej posteli, zbadala, že je to Draco.

Jeho tvár bola červená a pľuzgierovitá. Bola lesklá, ako keby na jeho pokožku použili nejaký druh masti. Jeho ruky a predlaktia boli obviazané, ale nie tak ako jej. Vošiel do izby, postavil sa k jej posteli a pozeral sa na ňu. Načiahol sa váhavo prstami k jej ruke a nechal ich tam, keď povedal: „Kamoško, Grangerová, niektorí ľudia urobia čokoľvek, aby získali tvoju pozornosť." Pokúsil sa usmiať, hoci cítil, že úsmev na jeho tvári bol umelý a falošný.

„Počul si o Terrym?" dokázala sa spýtať Hermiona.

Úsmev mu zmizol z tváre a povedal: „Áno, počul. Vlastne som to vedel skôr než nás sem priviezli. Hovoria, že bol na mieste mŕtvy."

Začala znova plakať. Načiahol sa ponad ňu a zachytil jednu z jej sĺz svojím ukazovákom, keď stekala po jej tvári. Jemne jej prstom utrel líce až k brade a potom odtiahol ruku preč.

„Stretol si sa s mojom mamou a otcom?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

„Áno, prišli a videli sa so mnou v mojej izbe, včera. Myslím, že tvoj otec chcel spraviť to známe 'tak ty chodíš s mojou dcérou', ale zľutoval sa nad mojím súčasným stavom. Asi som zastenal viackrát než bolo nutné, kým tam bol," usmial sa. Usmiala sa tiež. Draco dodal: „Vyzerajú naozaj ako príjemní, skromní ľudia."

„Povedal to niekto tvojím rodičom?" spýtala sa.

„Hneď potom, čo sa to stalo, vlastne dovolili mojej mame prísť ma navštíviť," povedal Draco, znejúc neuveriteľne smutne a sklesnuto. „Ale mohla zostať len hodinu. Bolo fajn vidieť ju, dokonca aj keď neboli ideálne podmienky."

„Vieš, toto nebola nehoda," povedala Hermiona.

„Počúvaj, Grangerová, máme more času hrať sa na detektíva. Teraz sa sústreď len na to, aby ti bolo lepšie. Viem, že je ťažké vypnúť tvoju obrovskú myseľ, je to ako sa pokúšať zhasnúť Slnko, ale prinútim liečiteľov, aby ťa uvrhli do kómy, ak hneď teraz neobrátiš list." Skutočne sa tváril vážne.

„Kóma nie je nevyhnutná. Harry mi povedal to isté," vykladala.

„Mal by som sa vrátiť do svojej izby. Zajtra idem domov," povedal, nahol sa cez jej drobné telo a pobozkal ju na čelo.

„Domov?" spýtala. Vracia sa na Manor? Nevracia sa do školy?

Draco povedal: „Áno, domov na Rokfort," a ešte raz sa usmial a opatrne sa dotkol jej líca. „Čo si si myslela, že som mal na mysli, maličká? Znova sa zastavím skôr než odídem."

„Chcem, aby si zostal chvíľu dlhšie, prosím, až kým nezaspím. Teda ak nie si unavený," dôvodila Hermiona. „Pravdepodobne si, prepáč; vráť sa do svojej izby."

„Nie, zostanem chvíľu. Nie som unavený," povedal, hoci bol neuveriteľne unavený. Draco zobral ďalšie kreslo, čo bolo v izbe a položil ho hneď vedľa jej postele. Držal ju za ruku až kým nezaspala.

_**Počuješ ma?**_

Draco zostal pri jej posteli až do svitania. Akonáhle sa jej mama zobudila, prešla k posteli svojej dcéry. Postavila sa za Dracove kreslo a položila mu ruku na plece. Nevedel, čo si o tom myslieť. Choval sa prirodzene, kým celú dobu uvažoval, čo zamýšľa. Jej mama povedala: „Viem, že ťa veľmi miluje. Písala nám o tebe. Viem, že ty ju tiež miluješ." Sklonila sa a pobozkala ho na vrch hlavy a potom prešla okolo neho a pobozkala svoju dcéru. Otočila sa, položila ruku na Dracove líce a usmiala sa. Potom presunula ruku k operadlu kresla a povedala: „Sľúb mi, že sa o ňu postaráš, keď sa vrátime do Austrálie."

Draco sa na ňu pozrel a povedal: „Mám pocit, že toho nie je veľa, čo vo svojom živote môžem urobiť, nemám ho príliš pod kontrolou, ale to jediné, čo môžem urobiť, je sľúbiť vám toto." Usmiala sa ešte raz a odišla z izby. Draco sa postavil a odišiel tiež si dopriať pár hodín spánku.

Neskôr v ten deň, tesne predtým než Draca prepustili, vrátil sa do jej izby, aby sa s ňou rozlúčil. Pozerala sa na dvere, keď váhavo vošiel do izby. Požiadala rodičov, aby ich nechali na chvíľu osamote. Sadol si na kraj jej postele a položil ruku na jej nohu zakrytú prikrývkou. „Draco, sľúb mi niečo," požadovala Hermiona. Zasmial sa a ona sa spýtala: „Čo je tu na smiech?"

„Ty. Ty a tvoja matka ste si veľmi podobné. Predtým mi povedala to isté. Musel som jej tiež niečo sľúbiť," priznal sa.

„Čo si jej sľúbil?" opýtala sa Hermiona.

„To je teraz medzi ňou a mnou," povedal, usmievajúc sa. „Ale pokračuj a povedz mi, čo mám sľúbiť tebe."

Hermiona povedala: „Len mi sľúb, že si dáš na seba pozor a necháš oči otvorené. Never nikomu. Len zostaň v bezpečí. Nechcem, aby sa ti niečo stalo."

Postavil sa, sklonil sa a pobozkal ju na čelo. „Sľubujem." Stál tam, s rukou na jej predlaktí a zrazu si vybavil obraz Terryho priateľky. Myslel na bolesť, ktorú teraz musí znášať. Pravdepodobne bola smutná, plakala a chýbal jej. Pomyslel si, aké hrozné musí byť pochovať syna, tak ako to museli urobiť Terryho rodičia. Pomyslel si na Michaela, ktorý stratil najlepšieho priateľa, a ktorý možno príde o svoj vlastný život. Život Terryho Boota skončil. Bol pochovaný hlboko v zemi, príliš skoro, a bez žiadneho dobrého dôvodu.

„Draco, čo sa deje?" spýtala sa Hermiona, keď zízal do prázdna. Keď chvíľu nič nehovoril, znova povedala jeho meno.

Konečne sa na ňu pozrel a povedal: „Sľubujem, postarám sa o seba." A tiež dodal: „A postarám sa o teba." Niečo ho znepokojovalo, tak si pomyslel, že povie, čo má na mysli. „Nechystajú sa tvoji rodičia naliehať na teba, aby si sa s nimi vrátila, že nie?"

„Nie, oni dokonca ani nevedia, čo sa deje. Požiadala som všetkých, aby s nimi o tom nehovorili. Myslia si, že to bola tragická nehoda na elixíroch," povedala Hermiona trochu smutne. Povedala: „Draco, tak veľmi ťa milujem, prosím, musím to znova povedať, ale prosím, nezomri."

„Aj ja ťa milujem, a nerob si starosti, nepočula si, že iba dobrí umierajú mladí, takže ja by som mal mať pekne dlhý život," povedal s predstieranou ľahkosťou.

„Cítim sa tak zle kvôli Terrymu. Správala som sa k nemu tak hrozne a povedala som mu, že mu nedokážem odpustiť. Povedala som mu, že už viac nie je môj priateľ," povedala s plačom.

„Naozaj si ťa veľmi vážil. Vedel, že nie je pravda, že ho nenávidíš," ubezpečoval ju Draco. To bolo to, čo potrebovala počuť. Povedal: „Profesor Weasley na mňa čaká, aby ma zobral nazad, tak by som mal ísť."

„Domov?" spýtala sa.

„Áno, predtým som ti povedal, že domov na Rokfort." Pobozkal ju ešte raz a otočil sa k odchodu. Vyšiel z izby, cítiac sa ako prázdna schránka, dutá bez myšlienok a citov, zbavená vedomého uvažovania a duševných schopností. Nebude sa cítiť úplný až kým sa Hermiona nevráti tiež domov.

_**Dobrí ľudia zomierajú mladí:**_

Hermiona opustila nemocnicu dva týždne po nehode. Deň po tom, čo sa vrátila, sa rozhodla profesorka McGonagallová uskutočniť spomienkový obrad pre Terryho. Michael bol stále v nemocnici, ale darilo sa mu lepšie.

Bol nádherný deň, slnečný a teplý. Zima skončila a jar sa prebúdzala. Nedávalo žiadny zmysel, že v dobe znovuzrodenia a rastu si uctievali život mladého muža, pretože ten život skončil.

Všetci študenti sa zhromaždili vo Veľkej Sieni. Rokfortský zbor spieval nádhernú pieseň. Smútočnú reč predniesol profesor Flitwick. Na obrad prišli aj Terryho rodičia a starší bratia. Muselo to byť pre nich veľmi ťažké. Tri dni po tom ako zomrel mali ozajstný pohreb, takže príchod sem na Rokfort musel byť bolestivou pripomienkou toho, čo stratili.

Keď obrad skončil, Hermiona prešla k Terryho rodičom. Jeho matka plakala a jeho otec nemal ďaleko k slzám. Povedala: „Som Hermiona Grangerová a chcela som, aby ste vedeli, aký výnimočný váš syn bol. Bol skutočný priateľ, morálny, čestný, dávajúci muž a bude mi strašne chýbať." Jeho matka otočila hlavu a nahlas vzlykla. Terryho otec skutočne Hermionu objal. Prešla ďalej uličkou a uvidela troch mužov, ktorí okrem toho, že boli rozličného veku, vyzerali ako Terryho kópia. To musia byť jeho bratia. Jeden z nich ju obal, tak ako to urobil jeho otec. Druhý jej potriasol rukou. Tretí, ktorý vyzeral, že je najstarší, ju zobral za lakeť a odviedol ju pár krokov od rodiny.

Povedal: „Volám sa Don a chcem, aby si vedela, že si neodpočinieme, kým nenájdeme toho, kto toto urobil vám všetkým. Len pár dní predtým než zomrel, mi Terry napísal a povedal, že si mu ešte neodpustila, ale že tomu rozumie. Mal pocit, že ťa zradil. Musel som mu sľúbiť, že nájdem toho, kto je za to zodpovedný, a že ho privediem k súdu. Chcem, aby ste vedela slečna Grangerová, že sa to chystám urobiť kvôli môjmu malému bratovi a kvôli vám."

Hermiona začala plakať a hodila sa okolo krku tomuto cudzincovi a plakala a plakala. Objal ju. Niekedy sa pokoj najlepšie nájde v náručí cudzieho človeka. Draco prišiel k dvojici a položil ruku Hermione na chrbát. Odtiahol jej ruky z mužovho krku, schoval ju do náručia a nechal ju plakať. Sám mal veľmi blízko k slzám.

Keď objímal Hermionu, zahliadol nejaké tmavé dievča s dlhými rovnými čiernymi vlasmi a tmavohnedými očami. Plakala a jeden z Terryho bratov prišiel k nej a objal ju. Draco sa dovtípil, že to bola Terryho priateľka. Pozrel sa znova na dievča v jeho náručí a potom znova na to druhé dievča. Živor nie je fér. Nechcel, aby Hermiona prešla tým trápením cez ktoré, ako bolo zrejmé prechádza Terryho priateľka.

Draco začal kráčať k hlavným dverám, so stále s plačúcou Hermionou vedľa seba. Vonku bolo sychravo, ale nie zima, ale aj tak si vyzliekol habit a položil jej ho na plecia. Držal ju za ruku a kráčal s ňou k jazeru. Keď stáli vonku a pozerali sa na vlniacu sa vodu povedala: „Toto je miesto, kde som ťa takmer stratila."

„Áno, a toto je miesto, kde som si myslel, že som ťa stratil. Myslel som si, že si mŕtva a pochovaná v ľadovom hrobe," povedal s ľútosťou. Pozrel sa na ňu a povedal: „Sľúbil som tvojej mame, že sa o teba postarám, ale ako ťa môžem udržať v bezpečí, Grangerová? Chcem tým povedať, len som sa vybral na malú prechádzku na zamrznuté jazero a takmer ma zabili. Dostala si trest a takmer zabili teba. Robili sme úlohu z elixírov, nás takmer zabili a jedného človeka zabili. Ako ťa môžem udržať v bezpečí s takýmito vyhliadkami?" Hlas sa mu zlomil a začínal byť viditeľne mimo. „Keď niečo také jednoduché ako prechádzka predstavuje možnosť smrti, nikto z nás už nikdy nebude v bezpečí."

„Ale Draco, môžeme sa ukryť v kamenných pevnostiach a môžeme zomrieť. Neprestaneš žiť len preto, že sa bojíš zomrieť," povedala Hermiona a pozrela sa na neho.

Schmatol ju tak nečakane, že ju skoro vystrašil. Pevne ju objal, pretože nikdy nemal v úmysle pustiť ju. „Myslel som si, že minulý rok bol peklom. Myslel som si, že som vydesený, ale nie je to nič v porovnaní s tým, ako sa cítim teraz. Minulý rok som si robil starosti iba o seba, teraz sa musím báť o teba a to ma desí oveľa viac. Som vydesený. Čo som to za muža, keď priznám, že som vydesený?"

Pustil ju a začal svižne odchádzať od nej preč. Šla za ním. Povedala: „Chceš vedieť akým typom muža ťa to robí? Robí ťa to silným, úprimným, dávajúcim a milujúcim mužom. Robí ťa to mužom, ktorého milujem."

Otočil sa nazad k nej a povedal: „Čo sa chystáme robiť cez jarné prázdniny? Veľká noc je za týždeň a nemôžem zniesť pomyslenie na to, že zostaneme tu. Cítim sa tu bezmocný."

„Weasleyovci nás oboch pozvali, aby sme na prázdniny prišli do Brlohu, ale Bill tiež uvažoval, že by sme rovnako mohli ísť do Mušľovej chalúpky. On a Fleur idú na návštevu k jej rodine do Francúzska a on povedal, že by sme mohli zostať tam. Povedal, že by sme mohli využiť ten čas osamotene, preč od všetkého," uviedla Hermiona. „Myslím, že by sme určite mali urobiť jedno z toho."

„Kde je Mušľová chalúpka?" spýtal sa Draco.

„Na pobreží, leží na skalnatom brehu a pod sebou má more. Minulý rok sme tam strávili nejaký čas; Ron, Harry a ja. Myslím, že by sme mali ísť tam," navrhla Hermiona.

„Je bezpečná?" uvažoval nahlas.

„Bill pracoval ako kliatborušiteľ pre Gringottov, nepamätáš? Pravdepodobne nastavil na to miesto všetky známe ochrany a kúzla známe čarodejníckemu druhu," povedala.

Vzdychol si a povedal: „Myslím, že to znie pekne. Poďme tam."

Posadila sa na skalu a zachvela sa, pretože marcové vetry okolo nej zaviali studený vánok. Sadol si vedľa nej a zobral ju za ruku. Spýtala sa: „Už si čítal muklovskú knihu 'Smrť sa nemá čím chváliť'? _(Death Be not Proud pozn. preklad podľa podobného názvu zo Simpsonovcov)_

„Nie, o čom je?" spýtal sa.

„Napísal ju americký autor menom John Gunther a je to pravdivý príbeh. Napísal o zápase jeho syna s mozgovým nádorom a o jeho smrti v sedemnástich. Len rozpráva o skutočnom boji, ktorým musí prejsť rodina, keď stratí dieťa a čo to je, keď sa život skráti. Myslela som na to posledných pár dní. Terryho život bol useknutý po príliš krátkej ceste," povedala dojemne, pozerajúc sa na svoje ruky, ktoré zovrela spolu a položila si ich do lona.

Draco ju objal a ona sa oprela o jeho hruď. Povedala: „Je to také smutné, keď človek príde o život taký mladý, pretože sa už nikdy nedozvieš, čo mohol vykonať, čo bolo prichystané pre neho a pre ostatných, ktorí ho poznali. Viem ale jednu vec. Zmenil môj život, zmenil ho k lepšiemu."

„Viem, že môj život bol tiež lepší, pretože som ho spoznal," povedal Draco úprimne.

„Ako to?" chcela vedieť Hermiona.

„On bol jediný z mojich rovesníkov, okrem teba, ktorý sa so mnou rozprával ako rovný s rovným. Nebál sa ma; nepozeral sa na mňa zvrchu. Len sa so mnou rozprával. Predtým som nikdy nemal mužského priateľa, ktorý by ma mal rád kvôli mne," povedal Draco, pozerajúc sa na jazero.

Hermiona sa pritúlila bližšie a položila si hlavu do jeho lona a začala plakať. Pohladil ju po vlasoch. Povedala, s hlavou stále v jeho lone: „Cítim sa zle kvôli tomu, aká som k nemu bola na konci, ale musím si zapamätať tie dobré časy, čo sme mali, a nie sa zamerať na tie zlé."

Zdvihol jej telo zo svojho lona a povedal: „Prejdi sa so mnou, Grangerová." Postavil sa a ponúkol jej ruku a oni sa prešli okolo jazera, každý stratený vo svojich vlastných myšlienkach, prežívajúc svoje vlastné žiale.


	26. Časť XXVI

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/26/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť XXVI. Apríl.**_

_**Mušľová chalúpka:**_

Konečne nadišiel týždeň ich veľkonočných prázdnin. Hermiona a Draco odišli zo školy a premiestnili sa priamo do Mušľovej chalúpky. Bill nastavil ochrany tak, aby pustili ich a len ich, až kým to sami nezmenia. Bill dal Hermione a Dracovi slobodnú vládu nad domom. Povedal im, že jeho matka očakáva, že na Veľkú noc, ktorá bude o týždeň, prídu do Brlohu. Tiež im povedal, že sľúbil matke, že budú spať v oddelených spálňach a potom sa zasmial. Povedal: „Moja matka si myslí, že predmanželský sex nie je správny, neberúc do úvahy ten fakt, že ja som sa narodil sedem mesiacov po tom, čo sa vzali. Vraj som sa narodil predčasne, napriek tomu, že to bolo v termíne, a že som bol najväčší zo všetkých detí mojich rodičov." Obaja, Hermiona aj Draco, sa zasmiali.

Nechal ich samých. Počas prvých desiatich minút sa prešli po dome, prezerali si všetko a navzájom sa nerozprávali. Draco zdvihol svadobný obrázok Billa a Fleur, ktorý bol na rímse nad krbom. Vrátil ho späť a pozrel sa von z okna obývacej izby. Na pobrežie bol skvelý výhľad. Dom bol posadený vysoko na skalnatom kopci. Spýtal sa: „Je tu nejaká cesta dole k moru?"

Hermiona sa postavila vedľa neho a povedala: „Neviem, ale som si istá, že ak tu nejaká je, tak ju nájdeme."

„Chceš, aby som zobral naše veci na poschodie?" spýtal sa Draco.

Hermiona prikývla a posadila sa na gauč. Vyzula si topánky a ponožky a vyložila si nohy na podušku gauča. Zišiel dole a sadol si na druhý koniec gauča, položiac si jej nohy do lona.

„Tak, čo chceš robiť?" spýtal sa Draco, už sa cítil unavený.

„Vieš, že práve teraz sa mi nechce robiť nič?" vysvetľovala. „Toto je prvýkrát od minulej jesene, čo mám pocit, že sa dokážem uvoľniť a kvôli tomu mám v úmysle to využiť." Zosunula sa nižšie a zavrela oči.

„Nechystáš sa zdriemnuť si, že nie?" spýtal sa.

„Prepáč," povedala. „Nepočula som ťa, spím."

Zanadával a postavil sa, zoberúc jej nohy so sebou. Nechal jej visieť nohy nad gaučom a držal ju za oba členky. Zakričala na neho, aby ju pustil. Prakticky mal celé jej telo mimo gauča a vtedy ju pustil. Povedala: „O to som ťa nežiadala."

„Fajn, ak nikto o to nepožiada do tridsiatich dní, je to tvoje," odsekol, keď opustil izbu a vybehol von z predných dverí.

Šla za ním a povedala: „Čo ťa štve?"

Otočil sa na ňu a povedal: „Len neviem, čo si mám myslieť. Neviem, ako sa mám správať." Prešľapoval pred ňou sem a tam. „Nikdy sme nemohli byť normálny pár a ja som nervózny," priznal.

„Fajn, ale neodreagúvaj si to na mne a netlač na seba tak veľmi," odsekla. „Len improvizuj. Rob to, čo príde prirodzene."

„To príde prirodzene?" spýtal sa.

„Samozrejme," usmiala sa.

Pribehol k nej, zdvihol ju na ruky a začal ju niesť nazad do domu a povedal: „Prirodzené je odniesť ťa hore a pomilovať ťa!"

„Potom ja hovorím, choď na to," zasmiala sa.

Najprv bol šokovaný, ale potom sa rozbehol smerom k dverám, keď obaja začuli tri charakteristické 'puk'. Otočili sa a boli tam Ron, Ginny a Harry, všetci v predzáhradke.

„Čo sa stalo, zlomila si Hermiona členok?" spýtal sa Ron.

Ginny sa zachichotala a povedala: „Ty si hlupák, Ron."

Draco, ktorý mal Hermionu stále v náručí, povedal: „Myslel som, že Bill nastavil ochrany tak, aby nás ochránili pred vstupom nevítaných a nežiaducich osôb."

Hermiona ho udrela do hrude a povedala: „Daj ma dole, ty hlupák." Urobil, ako navrhla, vošiel do domu a zatreskol za sebou dvere.

„Príjemný chlapík," vyhlásil Harry. „Konečne vidím, prečo sa ti páči."

„Čuš, Potter," povedala Hermiona, podišla k nim a objala ich všetkých troch. „Čo tu robíte chlapci?" spýtala sa nakoniec.

„Toto je prvý deň tvojich prázdnin a my sme ťa chceli len navštíviť, ale môžeme odísť, keby si chcela," povedal Harry s potmehúdskym úsmevom. „Ty a Draco sa môžete vrátiť k tomu, čo ste robili, nech to bolo čokoľvek."

„To je fajn, zostaňte," povedala Hermiona a položila mu ruku okolo pása. Prešli smerom k malému provizórnemu hrobu, ktorý Harry vykopal pre domáceho škriatka Dobbyho. Ron prešiel na druhú stranu Hermiony a položil jej ruku na plecia. Takto tam stáli, traja priatelia, pozerajúc uprene na hrob ich padlého priateľa. Pretože tým on bol, ich priateľ.

Ginny šla smerom k chalúpke, nechcela rušiť ich súkromie. Keď kráčala smerom k domu, Draco vyšiel von z dverí. Draco ukázal prstom na trojicu a spýtal sa: „Čo robia?"

„Sú práve sami sebou," povedala Ginny s úsmevom.

Draco chcel ísť k nim, ale Ginny ho zastavila. „Určitým spôsobom Malfoy, sme ty a ja outsideri, keď sa jedná o tamto trio. Čoskoro sa s tým zmieriš, čím skôr, tým lepšie pre teba. Prešli spolu toľkými vecami, že im nikto iný nikdy neporozumie. Viem, že Harry má o tom stále nočné mory."

Sadol na kamennú verandu a ona si sadla vedľa neho. „Hermiona mi vlastne o minulom roku toho veľa nepovedala," zdôveril sa najmladšej Weasleyovej.

„Ani Harry mi toho veľa nepovedal, ale Ron áno a ver mi, viem, že prešli takými hrôzami, že aj keď minulý rok na Rokforte nebol pre mňa žiaden piknik, nie je to nič v porovnaní s tým, cez čo prešli oni," povedala Ginny, vytrhnúc nový list trávy, ktorý práve vyrástol medzi kameňmi na cestičke.

„Prial by som si, aby bol minulý rok pre ňu ľahší," povedal Draco, pozerajúc sa na Hermionu, keď kráčala nazad k chalúpke.

„Ale, Malfoy," povedala Ginny a položila mu ruku na predlaktie. „Je to lepšie, pretože teraz si tu pre ňu ty." Postavila sa a prešla smerom k Harrymu a Ronovi. Hermiona prišla a prevzala Ginnino miesto na verande.

„O čom ste tu klebetili?" spýtala sa Hermiona s úškrnom.

„Vymieňali sme si recepty na ovocnú tortu," povedal Draco a buchol svojím plecom do jej pleca.

Ron zajačal zo šopy v rohu záhrady. „Hej, Bill sem dal štyri metly, kto z vás je pripravený si zajazdiť?"

Draco sa postavil, dosť dychtivý. Šanca byť znova na metle ho naplnila radosťou, ale tiež bol šťastný, že sa ho spýtali, že s ním počítali. Obzrel sa a Hermiona stále sedela na verande. „Poďme, Grangerová."

„Sú tam len štyri metly, a ja nie som najlepší z letcov," vysvetlila.

Ponúkol jej ruku a povedal: „Nepočula si, som tu teraz pre teba a som dosť dobrý aj za nás oboch. Nepripojím sa, nie bez teba."

Prijala jeho ponúkanú ruku, vediac, že práve neprijala len jeho ponuku na jazdu na metle, ale že prijala oveľa viac. Áno, rada príjme ruku Draca Malfoya.

_**Blízko pri holení: **_

Ron, Harry a Ginny zostali až do včasného rána. Dali si priveľa ďatelinového piva, priveľa sladkostí a hrali príliš veľa hier. Na ďalší deň sa Hermiona nezobudila pred pol dvanástou, čo bolo možno najdlhšie, čo spala v celom jej živote. Minulú noc Draco a ona spali v oddelených izbách, ale nie z úcty pred Billovou mamou. Dôvod bol prostý. Bola unavená a zaspala na gauči, kým ich spoločnosť bola ešte tu. Potom čo odišli, musel odísť z izby a nezobudil ju. Vďaka bohu, prezliekla sa do pyžama ešte predtým než odišli. Nikdy nebola v rozpakoch kvôli tomu, že je pred ľuďmi v pyžame.

Pretiahla sa a vyzrela von veľkým oknom v obývacej izbe chalúpky. Vyzeralo to, že bude skutočne nádherný deň. Rozbehla sa hore dať si sprchu. Najprv skontrolovala spálne, ale nevidela ani náznak Draca. Ale na podlahe v najmenšej spálni bol otvorený jeho kufor. Musel spať tam. Jej kufor bol položený v izbe Fleur a Billa. Chodila v nej po špičkách; dokonca si ani nebola istá, prečo sa snaží byť ticho. Vybrala si hygienické potreby a išla si dať sprchu. Otvorila dvere a tam stál Draco, pri umývadle, holiaci sa, len v uteráku.

„Ahoj, Malfoy," povedala Hermiona, neschopná zabrániť úškľabku na svojej tvári.

„Vyzeráš pozitívne naladená, Grangerová," povedal, pozerajúc sa nazad do zrkadla, keď pokračoval v holení.

„Nie, nie som," povedala.

„Chceš ma, ty vieš, že chceš," robil narážky.

„Neviem, na čo narážaš, ale ja si len chcem dať sprchu," vyhlásila a posadila sa na okraj vane.

Pokračoval v holení, ale otočil sa k nej a povedal: „Je na mojom holení niečo zaujímavé, čo vyžaduje od teba túto veľkú pozornosť?"

„Prepáč," povedala, chybne pochopiac jeho tón. Vstala, aby odišla, ale on sa postavil do dvier.

„Kam ideš?" spýtal sa, s holiacim krémom stále na jednej strane tváre.

„Chcem ťa nechať samého a vrátim sa, keď ty odídeš z kúpeľne, pretože to vyzerá, že ťa otravujem," povedala dosť ublížene.

„Neotravuješ ma, rozhodne nie v tejto chvíli," povedal. Rukami ju objal a držal ju tak tesne, že mohla cítiť mydlo, ktoré použil pri kúpaní, a to vedomie jeho tela a svalov oproti jej telu spôsobilo, že sa jej podlomili kolená. Pobozkal ju na pery, len ich otrel a šiel sa posadiť na vaňu. „Dokonči moje holenie, prosím," požiadal.

Podal jej britvu. Chcela povedať, že to nevie, ale vážne, aké ťažké to mohlo byť? Prekročila ho a s ním sediacim na vani sa jeho hlava priblížila k jej prsníku. Musel roztiahnuť nohy, len trošička, aby sa dostala dostatočne blízko. Jeho uterák sa rozviazal a teraz ležal zľahka prehodený cez jeho lono.

Podišla, aby sa postavila medzi jeho nohy, nervózna a trasúca sa. Tŕplo jej v podbrušku a zacítila ako jej telom prešiel nával elektriny. Jednu ruku mu položila na bok tváre, čo už bola do hladka oholená a zdvihla druhú ruku hore k jeho druhému lícu.

„Radšej by si sa mala prestať triasť. Nechcem prísť o môj dobrý výzor kvôli nehode pri holení," žartoval.

Pozrela sa mu priamo do očí, už sa viac neusmievala. Vyzerala taká zamyslená a zdráhajúca sa. Trochu sa zaškeril, aby uvoľnil jej obavy. Priložila žiletku na jeho kožu a s rovným a pevným ťahom oholila rovný pás hneď vedľa jeho čeľuste. Utrela žiletku do uteráka, ktorý bol prevesený cez jeho kolená. Znova ju zdvihla nahor, ale tentoraz ho voľnou rukou držala za krk, takže bola dokonca bližšie. Priložila žiletku vedľa jeho lícnej kosti a urobila s ňou ďalší rovný ťah. Ešte raz utrela žiletku a on ju rukami objal a nechal ich odpočívať na jej bokoch.

Tŕpnutie, ktoré mala predtým v podbrušku, prešlo oveľa nižšie a ona bola neuveriteľne vzrušená. Vedela, že on tiež, pretože o tom svedčil uterák na jeho lone. Ešte si vydýchla a priložila žiletku vedľa jeho nosa, a stiahla ju nadol dvoma rovnými rýchlymi ťahmi nad jeho perou, jeden..., dva... potom utrela žiletku ešte raz.

Nahla sa a položila svoj prst na miesto, ktoré krvácalo. Pozrela sa mu znova do očí a on povedal: „Poponáhľaj sa s tým Grangerová, už to dlhšie nevydržím." Urobila to, čo mal byť posledný ťah. Priložila žiletku na jeho líce ešte raz a stiahla ju nadol, pomaly. Predtým než mohla žiletku utrieť o uterák, zobral jej ju z ruky a odhodil na podlahu. Postavil sa, takže uterák skĺzol z jeho lona. Jednou rukou ju schmatol vzadu za hlavu a druhou za jej zadok a pobozkal ju tak silne, že si pomyslela, že sa jej zlomí krk, keby ho nedržal na mieste.

Pritlačil ju o múr malej kúpeľne a zdvihol ju. Stále mala na sebe pyžamo, ale bolo mu to jedno. Zakusol jej do krku, silno a potom vysával miesto, kde sa zahryzol. Olízal jej krk a pobozkal jej čeľusť, potom jej bradu a potom znova našiel jej pery. Otvoril doširoka jej ústa a pobozkal ju tak hlboko ako je len na človeka možné. Nikdy ju ešte nechcel viac ako v tejto chvíli a to hovorilo veľa.

Znova ju postavil nohami na podlahu a stiahol z jej tela tričko. Zohol sa nadol a roztrhol jej spodný diel; strhnúc jej tým dole aj nohavičky. Pomyslel si, že to bola šťastná náhoda. Znova ju zdvihol a ona inštinktívne položila svoje nohy okolo jeho tela.

Zohol sa, aby sa prisal na jej prsník a dostal nápad. Mali celý tento dom pre seba, tak prečo pánabeka uvažuje o milovaní sa s ňou v akejsi prepchatej malej kúpeľni, postojačky pri stene?

S jej nohami stále tesne ovinutými okolo neho prešiel do hlavnej spálne.

Strhol prikrývky a zvalil sa chrtom na posteľ. Zostala hore na ňom a bozkávala jeho hruď a krk. Odtlačil ju zo seba, dosť hrubo a pridržal ju dole, držiac jej ramená, keď sa rozkročil nad jej telom. Obe ruky položil na jej prsníky a divoko ich masíroval. Zohol sa, vložil si jednu jej bradavku do svojich úst a silno sal. Pohrýzol bok jej prsníka. Predtým s ňou nikdy nebol drsný a teraz to zvlášť nezamýšľal, pretože by jej nikdy nechcel ublížiť. Ale jeho túžba po nej bola taká naliehavá, takže tá hrubosť prišla prirodzene.

Pokračoval v malých uhryznutiach a saniach na oboch jej prsiach. Pretočil ju a ona bola šokovaná tým, čo sa s ňou chystá robiť v tejto pozícii. Podľa všetkého si tiež nebol istý. Len ju chcel vidieť. Položil svoju ruku na jej zadok a drsne ho trel. Znova ju pretočil a umiestnil tú istú ruku medzi jej nohy. Vošiel do nej dvoma prstami a kým boli jeho prsty zaneprázdnené, jeho ústa neopustili jej prsníky. Mala pocit, že doslova vybuchne. S prstami ju priviedol na pokraj vyvrcholenia a keď začala stonať a pohybovať hlavou sem a tam ako to vždy robila, vedel, že je čas.

Vkĺzol do nej a začal tvrdo a dlho do nej narážať. Priložila si ruku k ústam, aby zadusila výkrik. Uvedomil si, čo robí a jednou svojou rukou, kým druhá podopierala jeho váhu, zobral obe jej ruky a stlačil ich spolu a položil jej ich obe nad hlavu a držal ich tam.

„Krič kvôli mne, Hermiona! Nikto ťa nezačuje!" zavrčal cez zavreté zuby.

Skutočne vykríkla. Pravdepodobne by zakričala, či by jej to navrhol alebo nie. Keď začala kričať, zakričal tiež. Zakričal jej meno. Nie Hermiona, ale Grangerová. Vyhral preteky a skončil pred ňou, ale uspokojil ju rukou, takže mohla dokončiť ten maratón tiež. Vydala hlasnejší výkrik, ktorý keby bol niekto počul, bol by si určite myslel, že niekto úbohé dievča vraždí.

Sotva mohla dýchať a on sa sotva hýbal. Konečne sa z nej odvalil a povedal: „Do čerta, myslím, že si musím dať ďalšiu sprchu. Môžem sa osprchovať s tebou?"

Ako mohol niečo takéto navrhnúť? Dokonca ani nedokázala myslieť. „Nie som si istá, či budem schopná vôbec chodiť," povedala. Zasmial sa na tom, mysliac si, že bola taký zábavný malý tvor.

Ležali na posteli, obaja stále nahý, a obaja stále rozpálení od následkov poriadneho milovania. Hermiona povedala: „Povedal si mi Grangerová, vieš, že?"

„Čože?" spýtal sa. Niekto tu rozpráva, pomyslel si. Nebol si vôbec istý, či dokáže zostaviť súvislú vetu. Povedal: „Upresni. Nazval som ťa Grangerovou veľakrát, to vieš."

„Keď sme boli uprostred tvojho vieš čoho," povedala hanblivo. „Skríkol si 'Grangerová' a ja neviem, čo si mám o tom myslieť."

„Uprostred vieš čoho?" zasmial sa. Viac bol zaujatý tým, že dievča so slovnou zásobou, že by mohlo zostaviť 'Webster Slovník', si urobí hanbu tým, že nazve akt orgazmu 'vieš čoho', ale nebude na to klásť dôraz.

Pretočila sa a povedala: „Prečo si ma nenazval Hermionou?"

„Zlatko, nie som si vedomý, že by som niečo povedal, ale aj keby ťa nazvem Grangerová alebo Hermiona, koho to zaujíma?" oprel sa o lakeť a pozrel sa na ženu, ktorú miloval a všimol si, že ju očividne áno, hoci z dôvodov, o ktorých nemal ani potuchy. Načiahol sa, jemne sa dotkol jej tváre a povedal: „Nemôžem napraviť to, čo mi vyletelo z úst, ale na tom nezáleží, či ťa nazvem Grangerová alebo Hermiona, teraz nie, však? Nie je dôležitejšie to, že som ťa nazval tvojím menom?"

Usmiala sa a povedala „áno" a potom vstala a povedala mu, že si ide dať sprchu. Zostal na posteli, trochu zmätený. Po sprche sa vrátila do spálne, v ktorej stále bol, aby sa obliekla. Chcela si zobrať svoje šaty do druhej izby.

„Hermiona, práve sme sa pomilovali, videl som ťa nahú, môžeš sa obliecť predo mnou ako vieš," povedal, postaviac sa, aby sa jej prizrel. Dodal: „Tentoraz som ťa nazval Hermionou, všimla si si to?"

Udrela ho do ruky a povedala: „Sklapni. Nezáleží na tom, tak si nerob srandu."

„Idem si dať ďalšiu sprchu. Nejedz nič, pretože mám niečo v pláne," povedal a odišiel z izby namieriac si to do kúpeľne.

S hlavou medzi dverami sa spýtala: „Čo máš v pláne?"

„Nuž, perfektné rande, samozrejme," vyhlásil, keď sa otočil smerom k nej a potom vošiel do kúpeľne.

Obliekla sa, usmiala sa a pomyslela si v duchu, že ju môže nazývať Grangerovou hocikedy, kedy sa mu zachce.

_**Perfektné rande: **_

Povedal jej, aby na neho počkala vonku. Vyšla z chalúpky a prešla sa na chvíľu okolo záhrady. Znova bol nádherný deň. Bolo to ako keby dostali zoznam a mohli si vybrať aké počasie chcú, kým budú v Mušľovej chalúpke. A oni si vybrali nádherné, zázračné a úžasné. Priniesla si so sebou sveter, ale nemyslela si, že si ho bude musieť obliecť, tak si ho opásala okolo pása. Počula ako sa otvorili dvere na chalúpke, otočila sa a uvidela Draca s piknikovým košom. Rozbehla sa k nemu.

„Myslel si moje perfektné rande, to perfektné rande, čo som ti popísala?" spýtala sa.

„Pokiaľ nemáš nejaké iné perfektné rande, o ktorom neviem," povedal. „Teraz, myslím, že sa najskôr musíme prejsť. Viem, že sme mali odísť ráno skôr a čakalo sa, že sa vrátime do obeda, ale niekto sa rozhodol dnes ráno si pospať."

Hermiona povedala: „A niekto iný sa rozhodol mať dnes ráno sex."

„Malý detail," povedal a zobral ju za ruku, keď začali ísť na prechádzku.

Prešli cez hustú zalesnenú oblasť okolo chalúpky, až kým sa nedostali k čistinke hore vysoko na kopci. Keby prešli cez vrchol kopca, uvideli by nádherné údolie a potom za ním niekoľko pohorí. Draco položil piknikový kôš a otvoril ho. Vybral deku a rozprestrel ju na zemi.

Kým bol zaneprázdnený vykladaním ich jedla, vyšla hore, aby sa pozrela na široký výhľad. Bol ohromujúci. Zavolal na ňu a ona sa rozbehla nazad k deke. Pred nimi bola rozložená úžasná hostina. Zobral ju za ruku a pomohol jej posadiť sa.

„Kto pripravil toto jedlo?" spýtala sa, prezerajúc si sendviče, ovocie a víno.

„Ja, nebolo to také ťažké a ja som koniec koncov dosť schopný," povedal s predstieraným pohŕdaním.

„Áno, si veľmi schopný," povedala, odtrhla si hrozno a vložila si ho do úst. Draco otvoril svoje a ona sa do nich pokúsila jedno hodiť, ale netrafila. Trafila ho do oka a smiala sa dobrú minútu, napriek tomu, že on to za vtipné nepovažoval.

Najedli sa a Hermiona začala baliť zvyšky nazad do košíka. Pritiahol si ju k sebe a povedal: „Myslím, že toto je tá časť rande, kde sa objímame pod modrou oblohou, tak nech sa bozkávanie začne."

Ležal na chrbte, načiahol sa po jej rukách a pritiahol si ju nad seba. Obe ruky mala položené na jeho hrudi. Položil si jej sveter pod hlavu. Pozrela sa na neho a povedala: „Nie som si istá, či som si niekedy všimla aké máš nádherné oči. Sú takmer sivé. Vždy som si myslela, že boli skôr šedomodré." Dotkla sa jeho tváre, zatvoril oči, tak pobozkala jeho viečko. Bozkávala jeho pery; malé, drobné vlhké bozky. Nie viac než sladké malé bozky. Pevnejšie ju rukami objal a posunul ju ešte viac na vrch svojho tela. Dotkla sa jeho tváre, vložiac obe ruky do plavej hrivy, cítiac ich hodvábnu hebkosť. Prevrátil sa nabok, presunúc Hermionu spolu s ním.

Dotkol sa jej tváre a rukou spočinul na jej čeľusti. Jeho palec sa pohyboval sem a tam po jej perách. Naklonil sa k nej a pobozkal ju, ale na rozdiel od sladkých malých bozkov, s ktorými začala ona, on okamžite otvoril jej ústa pod svojimi a pobozkal ju hlboko a dlho. Posunula sa a vložila jednu svoju nohu medzi jeho, takže svojou vrchnou nohou bol na jej nohe. Jeho ruky prešli na jej chrbát a jedna klesla k jej zadku, prikryjúc ho a pritiahnúc si ju bližšie.

Vydala slabý zvuk a on sa presunul viac na svoj chrbát, prenášajúc ju ešte raz na seba. Teraz prevzala iniciatívu a posúvala hlavu sem a tam, silno ho pobozkala a potom zdvihla svoju hlavu a zase ho pobozkala.

Nakoniec ju trochu odtlačil, držiac ju ďalej od svojej tváre a nadvihujúc jej telo svojimi rukami a povedal: „Ak nechceš skočiť priamo k poslednej časti svojho perfektného rande, do časti kde sa milujeme na deke, navrhujem, aby sme začali s ďalšou časťou."

Zahryzla si do spodnej pery a potom sa z neho odvalila, neochotne.

Dal deku do košíka spolu so zvyškami jedla, taniermi a pohármi. Zdvihol ho a povedal: „Poďme sa pohojdať."

Zasmiala sa, keď ju zobral za ruku a povedala: „Naozaj v lese nenájdeme hojdačku, Malfoy."

„Nepodceňuj ma. Nemám rád, keď ti to stále musím pripomínať," povedal. Pustil jej ruku a ukázal smerom na vinič visiaci zo stromu. „Chceš mať tú česť alebo to radšej necháš na mňa?"

Zobrala svoj prútik a premenila vinič na hojdačku. Zatlačil na ňu niekoľkokrát, aby sa uistil, že je dosť pevná a správne pripútaná. Chcela si sadnúť, ale on povedal: „Nie, postojačky."

Prikročil k hojdačke, uchopil ju za obe strany a položil svoju nohu na kraje sedačky. Postavila sa na hojdačku, položiac nohy pevne na dosku zvnútra jeho nôh a svoje ruky priamo pod jeho ruky na lanách. Začal sa pohupovať telom, ťahajúc hojdačku, nakláňajúc sa dozadu a potom dopredu. Nabrala tiež ten rytmus a začali sa hojdať hore a dolu, obklopení jeden druhým.

Čoskoro sa kolísali dosť vysoko. Obaja sa usmievali a raz za čas jeden z nich povedal: 'vyššie' alebo 'viac'. Hermiona nakoniec povedala: „Teraz nemôžem skočiť do tvojich rúk. Zabudol si na túto časť rande?"

„Nezabudol, ale tiež musím priznať, že si nie som istý, ako by sme toto zrealizovali," zvolal obzerajúc sa dokola.

Nechali, aby sa hojdačka samovoľne zastavila. Zoskočila prvá a on nasledoval jej príklad. Povedala: „Ďalej je plávanie, ak dokážeme nájsť riečku."

„Je dosť chladno na kúpanie, hoci je teplý deň," povedal. Mohli by sme skúsiť nájsť cestu dole na pobrežie a aspoň sa namočiť do vody."

S tým súhlasila. Začali sa vracať ku chalúpke a cestou zobrali piknikový kôš. Vybral deku a prehodil si ju cez jednu ruku, pamätajúc si, že ju bude potrebovať na neskôr (pre časť jej rande, keď sa budú milovať na deke) a zobral ju za ruku. Schádzali dole skalnatým úbočím, čo bolo dosť namáhavé. Dvakrát sa pošmykol na kamenistom povrchu. Ona rovnako. Konečne sa dostali dole na zem a našli úzke pobrežie lemované veľkými útesmi. Vlny sa lámali na skalách pri ich nohách.

Položil deku na veľkú skalu a začal si vyzúvať topánky. „Malfoy, nemyslím si, že je to dobrý nápad," namietala Hermiona. „Je to tu príliš skalnaté a spodný prúd bude prisilný. Utopenie nemám v mojom dnešnom pláne."

„Kde je tvoj zmysel pre dobrodružstvo a zábavu?" spýtal sa.

„Tam hore na vrchu toho kopca," ukázala prstom.

Začal kráčať po šmykľavých skalách len bosými nohami. Zatriasla hlavou a povedala: „Tebe to asi moc nezapaľuje, že?"

Zvraštil obočie a spýtal sa: „Čo to znamená?"

Zasmiala sa a si v duchu si pomyslela, že je to hlúpy muklovský výraz a samozrejme, že nevedel, čo znamená. „To je jedno," povedala a zohla sa, aby sa zbavila svojich topánok a ponožiek.

Pripojila sa k nemu na skalách a kráčali smerom k vlnám. Voda bola veľmi studená a skaly veľmi šmykľavé a jediné, čo ležalo na druhej strane skál boli ďalšie skaly. Vlny narazili do ich nôh, zraziac ich oboch, ako keby hovorili 'vy blázni'.

Draco spadol na zadok. Ale Hermiona spadla dopredu na kolená a ruky. Studená voda ju premočila a keď zdvihla ruku, mala naprieč dlaňou reznú ranu.

Prišiel k nej a povedal: „Si v poriadku? To bolo hlúpe," a pomohol jej postaviť sa. Zobral ju za zdravú ruku a kráčal s ňou nazad k malej pláži. „Tu naozaj nie je žiadne miesto na prechádzku, pokiaľ sa nechceš prechádzať po skalách. Prepáč, Grangerová, čo tvoja ruka?" spýtal sa, keď už skoro dosiahli na breh. Obzrel sa na ňu, podržal jej zranenú ruku vo svojej, ale ona zastala a jej oči boli doširoka otvorené rovnako ako jej ústa. Ukázala rukou k niečomu nad jeho plecom a akoby v spomalenom filme sledoval smer jej ruky a pozrel sa tam, kam ukazovala a uvedomil si, prečo bola taká vystrašená.


	27. Časť XXVII

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/27/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť XXVII.**_

_**Čo uvidela Hermiona:**_

Draco sa pomaly otočil, sledujúc smer Hermioninej ruky a jej ukazovák, aby uvidel to, na čo ukazovala. Zbadal tú istú vec, čo ona a ihneď sa postavil pred ňu, čím spôsobil, že sa znova pošmykla na klzkej skale. Načiahol sa dozadu za seba, ale nespustil oči z toho, čo bolo pred ním. Pomohol jej na nohy a povedal: „Môj prútik je v piknikovom koši."

„Prečo je tam?"

„Pretože som ho tam položil."

„To bolo hlúpe."

„Tak mi prepáč, slečna Rozumná, nie som taký bystrý ako ty. Daj mi svoj prútik."

„Nechám si svoj prútik, vďaka. Dokážem sa o nás postarať."

„Teraz nie je čas alebo miesto hrať sa 'moje vajcia sú väčšie než tvoje', len mi daj ten tvoj prekliaty prútik."

Za ten čas, čo sa dohadovali, sa tam namiesto jednej tajomnej bytosti objavili tri. Pred Dracom a Hermionou sa zakrádali, križujúc sem a tam traja hnedo-čierny vlci. Hermiona mala srdce až v hrdle. Dracovi sa na krku zježili chĺpky. Hermiona, ktorá stále stála za Dracom, natiahla ruku s prútikom popri jeho páse a vložila mu ho do ruky. Namieril ho smerom k svorke a zovrel voľnou rukou jej ruku. Pohli sa smerom k brehu, ruka v ruke. Celý čas sa pozerala dole, sledujúc pevnú zem pod ich nohami, ale on sa celú cestu pozeral rovno nespúšťajúc oči z tých vlkov.

Obišli svorku, aby sa pokúsili dostať na cestičku. Keď sa k nej dostali, Hermiona sa načiahla po piknikový kôš, ale on povedal: „Nechaj to."

„Tvoj prútik," pripomenula mu.

„Vezmi to," opravil sa.

Začali ísť nahor cestičkou, stále cúvali, až kým sliediaci dravci neboli z dohľadu. Vtedy sa obaja zvrtli a rozbehli sa ako vietor. Stále ju držal za ruku, ale bežal trochu pred ňou. Dostali sa na vrch kopca v rovnakom čase a otočili sa. Nesledovali ich.

„To je zvláštne," povedala Hermiona medzi namáhavými nádychmi. „Prečo nás neprenasledujú? Vlci sú dravá zver; je neprirodzené, aby nechali uniknúť niečo, čo je od nich slabšie. Dokonca za nami ani nebežali."

„Koho to zaujíma, len odtiaľto vypadnime." Zobral ju znovu za ruku a bežali klusom k prednému vchodu chalúpky. Keď už boli v prednej záhrade, vrátil jej prútik a ona odložila piknikový kôš.

„Nuž, toto nedopadlo tak ako som naplánoval," povedal.

Začala sa smiať a povedala: „V skutočnosti nás v mojom pôvodnom variante perfektného rande naháňali traja vlci, tak vidíš, je to perfektné."

Pozrel sa na ňu a potom povedal: „Si taká zvláštna, maličká. Poďme sa postarať o tvoju ruku." Zohol sa a zobral piknikový kôš.

Vošli do chalúpky a šli priamo do kuchyne. Položil košík na podlahu, zdvihol ju za pás a položil na pult. Šiel po čistú utierku, otočil kohútik a namočil utierku pod studenú vodu. Prišiel k nej a vyčistil jej ranu. Nebola hlboká a už nekrvácala. Chcel vysloviť liečivé kúzlo, ale namiesto toho si privolal náplasť a prelepil jej zranenie. Usmiala sa a on sa o ňu oprel. Roztiahla nohy, aby mu urobila miesto. Položil svoju hlavu na jej hruď.

„Ešte raz mi prepáč to, že sa tvoje perfektné rande zničilo," povedal.

„Áno, to perfektné rande, čo si vtedy naplánoval ty, bolo tiež zničené, takže nakoniec si myslím, že toto dopadlo lepšie než tamto," povedala s bradou opretou o jeho hlavu. Dodala: „A ak môžem pripomenúť, naše prvé rande na halloweenskom plese bolo úžasné."

„Ohromné, už sme mali jedno pekné rande," povedal bez veľkého nadšenia.

„Teraz už s tým nemôžeme nič urobiť," ukončila.

Zobral ju za pás a pomohol jej dostať sa z pultu. „Mohli by sme sa ísť pomilovať," povedal.

„Alebo by sme si mohli ísť zahrať šach, alebo čítať," povedala prešibane.

Zamračil sa na ňu a povedal: „Všetci, čo sú za milovanie, nech zdvihnú ruku," a zdvihol ruku. Potom povedal: „Všetci, čo sú za hranie šachu, či čítanie, zdvihnite ruku." Hermiona sa pokúsila zdvihnúť ruku, ale oboma rukami ju chytil za zápästia a pridržal jej ruky uväznené pri bokoch. „Milovanie vyhráva!" vyhlásil, zobral ju do náručia a pohol sa s ňou ku schodom.

Dostala sa z jeho náručia, postavila sa pred neho a povedala: „Počkaj, to bolo nerozhodne."

„Nie maličká, pretože môj hlas sa počíta dvakrát, to som ti ešte nepovedal?" A znova ju chytil do náručia a zobral ju na poschodie.

Hodil ju na posteľ a ona povedala: „Fajn, keďže si vyhral, aspoň by si mi mohol najprv doniesť pohár vody, umieram od smädu."

„Práve sme boli v kuchyni, vodu si si mohla dať vtedy," posťažoval sa.

„Som zranená, prosím dones mi trocha vody," zamrnčala.

„Myslíš, že to mrnčanie ti naozaj pomôže dosiahnuť to, čo chceš?" civel na ňu z konča postele.

V polohe, v ktorej ležala na posteli, si dala ruky nad hlavu a povedala: „Nie, ale toto pomôže," a zvodne mu zapózovala.

„Niekedy ťa nenávidím," povedal, dupnúc nohami ako dieťa a bežiac, áno, bežiac dole schodmi po nejakú vodu. Vzal pohár, znovu otočil kohútikom presne tak ako predtým. Keď sa pohár naplnil, vyzrel von oknom nad umývadlom a uvidel ako vlci krúžia okolo domu. Pustil pohár a ten sa rozletel všade navôkol. Zavrel kohútik.

Zakričala nadol: „Čo sa stalo? Čo to bolo za zvuk?"

„Rozbil som pohár, nechoď dole, upracem to tu." Zobral z košíka prútik a šiel k zadným dverám. Mágiou zosilnel zámok a potom šiel a urobil to isté s prednými dverami. Nastavil niekoľko svojich vlastných ochranných kúziel. Vyzrel von z veľkého predného okna, pretože jeden z vlkov bol v prednej záhrade. Čudoval sa, prečo Billove ochrany nezdržali vlkov, ale potom si uvedomil, že to bolo asi preto, že nezahrňovali zvieratá.

Vycítil Hermioninu prítomnosť za svojím chrbtom skôr ako prehovorila. Zbadala to, čo videl on. „Ako sa dostali cez ochrany?"

„Neviem," odpovedal.

„Myslíš, že nám chcú ublížiť?" spýtala sa.

„Pochybujem, že by prišli na čaj," odpovedal.

„Nemali by sme sa odmiestniť? Ísť do Brlohu a pokúsiť sa poslať Billovi sovu?" opýtala sa.

„Práveže neviem, Hermiona," odpovedal pravdivo.

Obrátil sa k nej a Hermiona povedala: „Naozaj neviem prečo, ale jednu vec viem. Nemyslím si, že majú v úmysle nám ublížiť."

„Na základe čoho tak usudzuješ?" spýtal sa Draco.

Objal ju rukou okolo ramien a pozrel sa smerom k záhrade, kde všetci traja vlci teraz ležali na zemi. „Neviem, len niečo v hlbokých záhyboch mojej duše mi hovorí, aby som sa nebála," vyhlásila, keď si ju pritiahol bližšie.

Pozrela sa na neho a potom znova von. Zvláštne bolo, že to takto cítila a netušila prečo.

_**Vlci pri vchode:**_

Hermiona a Draco sa posadili, aby si namiesto milovania zahrali šach. Napriek tomu, že sa v skutočnosti nebál vlkov, stále ho znepokojovali. Prečo tam boli? Sú to normálni vlci? Zakaždým, keď Draco šiel k oknu pozrieť sa na vlkov, tak to vyzeralo, že medzi sebou komunikujú. Raz za čas jeden z nich vstal, obišiel dom a potom sa vrátil k svorke.

Okolo piatej poobede Hermiona vyhlásila, že im ide niečo pripraviť na večeru. Draco jej povedal, že si ide hore zdriemnuť a aby ho zobudila, keď bude večera pripravená. Šiel na poschodie, do najmenšej spálne a odmiestnil sa. Šiel priamo do Brlohu. Nikdy predtým tam nebol, tak dúfal, že len tým, že povie názov, tak ho to premiestni bezpečne a v jednom kuse.

Pozeral sa na vysoký, zakrivený dom s množstvom okien, zvažujúci sa dvor, rozbitý plot, zvonka pokrytý šedými zvetranými doskami. Pomyslel si, že toto bolo veľmi príjemné miesto pre život, ale iba ak ste boli Weasley. Úprimne dúfal, že nechytí nejakú chorobu kvôli tomu, že tam prišiel.

Prišiel k dverám a zaklopal. Naozaj, naozaj dúfal, že Potter otvorí dvere. Otvoril. „Čo tu robíš, Malfoy?" spýtal sa Harry, keď sa posunul doprava a nakukol za Draca. Čakal, že za ním uvidí Hermionu. „Kde je Hermiona?" spýtal sa so znepokojeným výrazom.

„Poď von, musíme sa porozprávať," povedal Draco.

Harry vyšiel von a Draco mu povedal o vlkoch. Povedal mu o tom, ako ich neprenasledovali. Draco povedal Harrymu, že má pocit, že sa ich iba snažili dostať nazad do chalúpky a že teraz, keď sú späť má pocit, že sledujú chalúpku takmer ako keby ich ochraňovali.

Harry povedal, že nechce, aby tam Hermiona bola sama. „Dokonca som jej ani nepovedal, že idem sem," povedal Draco. „Nechcel som ju znepokojovať."

„Musím sa vrátiť s tebou. Nechaj ma si to o nich premyslieť a keď si budeme myslieť, že sú nebezpeční, ty a Hermiona sa vrátite sem, „ povedal mu Harry.

„Počúvaj, Potter," začal Draco. „Dokážem sa o nás postarať a povedal som ti, že si nemyslím, že majú v úmysle nám ublížiť."

Harry sa spýtal: „Potom prečo si do pekla prišiel sem? Čo chceš odo mňa?"

„Len som chcel, aby o tom niekto vedel. Prepáč, že som ťa obťažoval. Myslel som si, že budeš znepokojený ohľadom svojej údajne najlepšej priateľky, ale myslím, že nie si," zakričal Draco, otočiac sa k odchodu.

Pohol sa nazad po cestičke v záhrade, keď Harry dobehol k nemu a povedal: „Ako sa opovažuješ povedať, že sa nezaujímam o Hermionu? Moje obavy o ňu sú na prvom mieste, nad všetkým ostatným. Myslíš si, že sme neboli chorí od starostí o ňu? Myslíš, že som každý druhý deň nemyslel na to, že pôjdem na Rokfort a zoberiem ju späť?" pokračoval Harry. „Jediný dôvod prečo som to neurobil bol ten, že nás Bill uistil, že ty dávaš na ňu pozor, a že máš na mysli len jej najlepšie dobro! Ver mi Malfoy, bez ohľadu na to, čo cítiš k Hermione, moje city k nej sú oveľa hlbšie než si vieš predstaviť!"

Draco Malfoy by nikdy nikomu vo svojom živote nepriznal, že za svoj život iba niekoľkokrát zacítil žiarlivosť na niekoho a zakaždým to malo niečo do činenia s Harrym Potterom. Keď toto Harry povedal, pocítil to isté. Zacítil žiarlivosť. Do pekla, vedel, že nikdy nenahradí v Hermioninom srdci Zjazvenú tvár. V tejto chvíli si pomyslel, že ho skutočne nenávidí, ale vedel, že Harry má Hermionu naozaj rád, takže vždy budú mať veľa spoločného. „Dobre Potter, vráť sa so mnou a rozhodni sám, čo si myslíš, že by sme mali urobiť."

Harry a Draco sa premiestnili do Mušľovej chalúpky, priamo na chodbu na poschodí. Draco najprv zišiel dole schodmi, aby našiel Hermionu, s Harrym v pätách. Nebola v kuchyni. Bez toho, že by Harrymu niečo povedal, Draco vybehol hore schodmi a prehľadal to tam.

Harrymu rýchlo došlo, že ju Draco hľadá, tak začal kričať „Hermiona?"

Draco zbehol dole schodmi a povedal: „Nemôžem ju nájsť."

Harry otvoril predné dvere, na čo Draco povedal: „Nie Potter, sú tam vonku." Harry sa o to nestaral, pretože vonku uvidel ešte niečo iné. Všetci traja vlci sedeli na zemi Hermione pri nohách. Kŕmila ich surovým mäsom.

Harry povedal tichým, ale rozhodným hlasom: „Hermiona, vráť sa do chalúpky."

Draco povedal rovnako potichu: „To bola naša večera?"

Hermiona chlapcom zamávala a hodila zvyšok mäsa na zem. Najväčší z vlkov kráčal po jej boku, keď šla k Harrymu a Dracovi. Obaja muži vytiahli svoje prútiky.

„Prútiky nie sú potrebné. Nechcú nám ublížiť, presne ako som tušila, Draco. Myslím, že sú to animágovia, a tiež si myslím, že ich sem poslali, aby nás chránili," povedala Hermiona.

„Kto ich poslal?" spýtal sa Harry, keď ju zobral za ruku a pritiahol bližšie. Najväčší vlk zastal.

„Neviem," povedala.

„Ako vieš, že sú animágovia? Povedali ti to?" spýtal sa znova Harry.

„Nie týmito slovami," odpovedala Hermiona nejasne.

„Čo za slová použili?" spýtal sa otrávene Draco.

Hermiona sa pozrela nazad na vlkov, zatiaľ čo sa ten najväčší pripojil k svojim bratom a pokračoval v ich jedle. „Je to zvláštne, pretože ja zvyčajne naozaj neverím na také veci, ale je to ako keby so mnou komunikovali telepatiou. Viem, že mám pravdu. Preto som vedela, že je bezpečné ísť von," povedala.

Draco ju zobral za druhú ruku, pretože Harry ju stále držal za pravú. Obaja ju zaviedli do vnútra a zatvorili dvere. Draco ich pevne zamkol.

„To bolo také hlúpe, Grangerová!" zakričal Draco. „V skutočnosti si nemohla vedieť, že ti neublížia."

Hermiona povedala: „Fajn, nechal si ma tu samu a tak som sa musela spoľahnúť na svoje inštinkty."

Harry ju pevne objal a povedal: „Nikdy som nezistil, že by sa tvoje inštinkty mýlili. Už dávno pred rokmi som sa naučil neísť proti tomu, čo ti hovorí tvoje vnútro. Minulý rok si mala pravdu o Godricovej úžľabine, mala si pravdu o knihe, čo ti nechal Dumbledore; mala si pravdu o nebezpečenstve v pivnici Lestrangeových. Keď ty hovoríš, že sú tu, aby vás chránili, ja ti verím."

„Vďaka Harry," povedala Hermiona a znovu ho objala.

„Aké veľmi dojímavé, toľké objatia a bozky. Teraz pusti moje dievča Potter a choď si pohľadať ryšavku," povedal Draco so zdesením, keď strhol Hermionine ruky a odtiahol ju preč od Harryho.

„Chceš zostať na večeru? Urobila som pečené mäso so zemiakmi, mrkvou a plnkou a ako puding som urobila koláč," usmiala sa Hermiona.

„Som rád, že zisťujem, že sa tvoje varenie zlepšilo," povedal Harry s úsmevom.

Draco ich prerušil a povedal: „Ako si mala čas na toto všetko?"

„Mágia, samozrejme," povedala Hermiona, zobrala Harryho za ruku a odviedla ho do kuchyne.

„Je bystrejší než vyzerá, namojdušu je," povedala ohľadne Draca svojmu najlepšiemu priateľovi.

Harry sa zasmial a Draco povedal: „Nerozprávajte sa o mne, keď som v miestnosti, prosím."

„Tak choď niekam inam," povedal Harry na rovinu. Potom povedal: „Vonia to skvele Hermiona, ale ja by som sa mal vrátiť nazad do Brlohu. Budú sa znepokojovať nad tým, kam som šiel. Nateraz sa držte bokom od vlkov, ale poviem o všetkom Billovi a pánovi Weasleymu." Pobozkal ju na líce a povedal: „Nechajte mi kúsok koláča. Vrátim sa za dva dni. Zbohom!" a ihneď sa odmiestnil.

_**Úplné odhalenie:**_

Draco sa posadil za stôl a povedal: „Je mi zle z teba a prekliateho Pottera."

Začala nakladať na stôl a spýtala sa prečo.

„Pretože sa chová ako keby bol najdôležitejšia vec v tvojom živote a keď je nablízku správaš sa úplne rovnako. Naozaj mi je z toho zle. Nie som hladný." Začal vstávať od stola.

Hermiona povedala: „Prosím, sadni si, vychutnaj si naše jedlo a nehádajme sa. Ty si ten, kto odišiel a priviedol Harryho, nie ja."

To sedelo. Sadol si a povedal: „Vtedy mi to Weasleyove dievča povedalo, že ona a ja budeme vždy outsideri pokiaľ ide o zlaté trio a čím skôr sa zmierim s týmto faktom, tým budem šťastnejší."

„To nie je pravda a okrem toho, prečo by si tomu veril?" pridala sa Hermiona k nemu pri stole a začala si naberať na tanier.

„Prečo si mi nikdy nepovedala o tom, čo sa stalo minulý rok?" spýtal sa, keď mu podala tanier a zmenil tému, aj keď nie tak celkom.

Hermiona povedala: „Raz som sa o to pokúsila, ale ty si hrubo zažartoval a tak som prestala."

„Kedy to bolo? Bol som hore?" spýtal sa zmätený.

„V ten prvý deň na ceste na hrad," pripomenula.

„To myslíš vážne, že by si sa mi bola zdôverila so všetkým v ten prvý deň, napriek tomu, že sme ešte neboli ani priatelia?" spýtal sa nedôverčivo.

„Zdôverila, ale ty si mi nedal šancu," povedala. Znela tak smutne, keď sa pozerala do svojho taniera.

Do čerta, nemal to v hlave v poriadku. Povedal: „Prepáč, ale keby si mi dala druhú šancu, rád by som si ťa vypočul."

„Môžeme počkať až po večeri? Poviem ti všetko, sľubujem, a chcem si tiež vypočuť všetko, čo mi musíš povedať ty, súhlasíš?" spýtala sa a odhryzla si kúsok zemiaka.

„Po večeri si tu sadneme k srdečnému rozhovoru," oznámil.

Položila ruku na jeho a dojedli.

Poumývali spolu riad. Keď s tým skončili, sadla si znova za stôl a povedala mu všetko, čo sa stalo. Odo dňa sobáša Billa a Fleur až po poslednú bitku na Rokforte. Niečo z toho už vedel, ale väčšina bola pre neho novinkou. Nevedel, že mu počas poslednej bitky Potter dvakrát zachránil život. To však spôsobilo, že nenávidel Harryho ešte viac.

Keď rozprávala tú časť, keď ich zajali a zavreli do kobiek na Malfoy Manor, kde ju mučila jeho teta Bellatrix, uvedomovala si, že už pozná detaily, tak len rýchlo spomenula fakty bez toho, že by sa na neho pozrela. Začala plakať ešte predtým než začala s touto časťou, ale teraz plakala silnejšie. Zacítil takú vinu, že sa ju ani nepokúsil utešiť. Nechcel, aby to utešovanie vyznelo neúprimne.

Keď dokončila svoj príbeh o tom, ako išla do Austrálie po rodičov, plakala tak silne, že si musela položiť hlavu na stôl. Postavil sa, zdvihol ju a objal ju pevne v náručí. Pohladil jej vlasy a povedal: „Je mi to ľúto." Dúfal, že to bude stačiť.

Nejako jej ten plač pomohol. Bol očisťujúci. Takže sa pozbierala, pozrela sa na neho a povedala: „Teraz mi povedz svoj príbeh."

Nechcel to urobiť, ale sľúbil jej to. Zobral ju do obývačky a posadil sa do pohodlného kresla pri kozube. Položil si ju do lona, takže sa jej nemusel pozerať do očí a priznal svoje hriechy. Hľadal rozhrešenie a bol zbavený hriechov samotnou Hermionou Grangerovou. Povedať ten príbeh bolo ľahšie, než si myslel. Možno preto, že vedel, že ona ho neodsúdi.

Bolo neskoro. Navrhol, aby išli do postele. Prešli okolo okna, traja vlci boli stále vonku. Hermiona zobrala Draca za ruku a zaviedla ho do izby Billa a Fleur.

Ospravedlnil sa a išiel do kúpeľne. Odkryla prikrývky a obliekla si nočnú košeľu. Oprela sa o vankúše. Sedela na posteli a trpezlivo na neho čakala. Hneď neprišiel, tak si zobrala knihu, ktorú mala na nočnom stolíku a začala čítať. Keď sa nevrátil ani za pol hodiny, šla do kúpeľne a zaklopala na dvere.

„Draco, si tam ešte?" spýtala sa.

Pomaly otvorila dvere a znova sa spýtala: „Draco, si tam?" Našla ho sedieť na podlahe kúpeľne. Kolená mal pritisnuté k hrudi a potichu plakal. Lámalo jej to srdce. Sadla si k nemu a keďže nemala slov, položila mu ruku na plece a pritiahla si ho do svojho lona. Schoval hlavu v jej lone a plakal až kým slzy samé nezmizli. Plakala tiež. Cítil sa ako blázon kvôli tomu, že plakal, ale aspoň tentoraz to bol v jeho živote úprimný cit. Už viac nepredstieral.

Držala ho a hladila ho po chrbte. Keď prestal plakať, sklonila sa a pobozkala ho na hlavu. Postavila sa, zobrala ho za ruku a zaviedla ho do spálne. Posadil sa na kraj postele, zmätený a zahanbený. Prišla k nemu a vyzliekla mu košeľu, potom mu vyzula topánky a ponožky. Spadol dozadu na posteľ, ležiac na chrbte a stále v džínsoch. Prehodila prikrývky cez jeho silné nádherné telo. Vliezla vedľa neho a začala mu hladiť hruď a ruky. Obsypávala jeho telo malými jemnými bozkami.

Chcela mu ukázať, že to konečne bude v poriadku, že už viac nemusí žiť v ľútosti. Že môže začať čistú stránku, novú kapitolu v románe, ktorým bol jeho život. Oprela sa o jeho hruď a pobozkala ho oduševnene a nadšene. Konečne sa prebral z omámenia a začal reagovať na to, čo robila.

Jej ruky prešli nadol jeho hruďou a zastali na opasku jeho džínsov. Žiadala o dovolenie. Načiahol sa dole, rozopol si nohavice a vyzliekol si ich spolu s trenírkami. Vyzliekla si košeľu. Nemala nohavičky. Hladila ho sem a tam. Keď držala jeho mužnosť vo svojej malej ruke, bola taká jemná a milujúca. Zavrel oči a rozhodol sa stratiť sa v tých pocitoch. Keď si uvedomil, že už dlhšie nemôže čakať, zobral jej ruku a zatlačil ju na chrbát a pobozkal ju so všetkou túžbou, ktorú k nej cítil takú dlhú dobu.

Bez zaváhania do nej vstúpil a obaja sa urobili takmer okamžite. Zostal na nej a oprel sa o lakte. Oboma rukami sa dotkol jej čela a uhladil jej dozadu vlasy. Znova ju pobozkal a povedal: „Keď mi sľúbiš, že ma budeš navždy milovať, potom ja sľúbim tebe to isté."

„Budem ťa milovať navždy, Draco. Prisahám na svoj život. Chcem, aby si mi veril a nebál sa, ako toto všetko skončí. Toto neskončí. Je to len začiatok," povedala presvedčivo.

Znova ju pobozkal, presunul sa nabok a pritiahol si ju tak tesne k sebe ako len mohol bez toho, aby splynuli v jednu bytosť. Objal ju rukami a rozhodol sa, že prestane žiť v minulosti. Ona bola jeho budúcnosť. To je to, čo je teraz dôležité.


	28. Časť XXVIII

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/28/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť XXVIII. Veľká Noc**_

_**Vlci a Havrani:**_

Draco bol vonku v zadnej záhrade a vyhrieval sa na slnku. Počas posledného týždňa si on a Hermiona zvykli na neustálu prítomnosť aspoň jedného vlka v záhrade. Niekedy tam boli všetci traja, ale zvyčajne len jeden. Zdržiavali sa bokom od páru, ale vo vnútri ohradenej záhrady. Len preskočili plot, keď ich 'služba' skončila.

Dvakrát sa Hermiona a Draco pokúsili opustiť bezpečné nádvorie a dvakrát ich vlci zahnali nazad do útočiska za kamenný múr. Pred niekoľkými dňami prišli Harry, Ron, Ginny a George a väčšinou ich strážili vlci. Ron totiž odmietol byť s nimi vonku.

Keď Draco sedel na slnku a nič nerobil, Hermiona vyšla von a povedala: „Pred obedom nás čakajú Weasleyovci. Potrebuješ sa pripraviť?"

Pozrel sa na svoje oblečenie a povedal: „Čo je zlé na tom ako som oblečený? Sú to Weasleyovci." Pozrel sa na jej oblečenie a pomyslel si, že vyzerá nádherne. Mala ružovú sukňu s bledofialovou a čiernou potlačou a pekný voľne pletený bledofialový sveter na krajkovanej bielej blúzke. Vlasy mala rozpustené a pôvabné, prednú časť jej držala spona, ktorú jej dal na Vianoce. Mala šperky a čierne dámske črievičky bez podpätkov. Dokonca mala make-up.

Hermiona sa namosúrila a povedala: „Máš džínsy a košeľu. Je Veľká noc. Musíš sa obliecť lepšie."

„Kto to hovorí?" spýtal sa.

„Ja to hovorím," povedala a zvalila sa mu do náručia.

„Au!" zajačal bolesťou.

„Mám pre teba na Veľkú noc darček, ktorý by som ti chcela dať teraz a nie pred všetkými," vyhlásila a vytiahla šedú krabičku s bielou stuhou z vrecka sukne.

Zobral si krabičku z jej natiahnutej ruky a vyzeral naozaj prekvapený. „Čo je to?" spýtal sa.

„Je len jeden spôsob ako to zistiť," vyhlásila.

Skĺzla z jeho lona a posadila sa vedľa neho na stoličku. Otvoril krabičku a vo vnútri bola dlhá strieborná retiazka a na jej konci boli ich iniciálky „H & D". Vytiahol ju z krabičky, zdvihol ju a pozrel sa na ňu s pohľadom údivu.

„Chápem ako sa muži pozerajú na šperky, chcem tým povedať, že viem, že síce stále nosíš svoj prsteň, ale neurazím sa, keď budeš chcieť nosiť toto pod košeľou, alebo ak si to chceš odložiť na bezpečné miesto," hovorila. Červenala sa.

Naozaj sa zasmial, doširoka sa usmial a povedal: „Ty si taký hlupáčik; samozrejme, že to chcem nosiť. Nikdy to neodložím, sľubujem. Kedy si to dostala?"

„Povedala som mojej mame, že ti chcem dať niečo zvláštne, takže kým som bola v nemocnici, vybrala to pre mňa. Ale povedala som jej, čo chcem," povedala a tiež sa usmiala.

Postavil sa, nasadil si ju a povedal: „Pretože je čas na darčeky, dostaneš svoj."

Zavolala na neho: „Ty pre mňa niečo máš?"

„Nie," začal. „Mám v úmysle ísť dovnútra a ukradnúť niečo z Fleurinej šperkovnice. Dôveruj mi, Grangerová." Rýchlo vybehol k svojmu kufru, ktorý nechával v malej spálni presne z tohto dôvodu. Nechcel, aby náhodou uvidela jeho darček. Popadol bielu krabicu s červenou stuhou a hnal sa nazad po schodoch. Keď sa vrátil von, vlk, ktorý mal službu, sedel pri jej stoličke. „Oj, vĺčik, preč od môjho dievčaťa!" zajačal Draco. Vlk odišiel pomaly preč, ale otočil hlavu a venoval Dracovi posledný pohľad.

„Myslím, že si ho urazil," zasmiala sa.

„Myslím, že on urazil mňa, keď sa rozťahoval vedľa mojej priateľky," povedal Draco, stále zazerajúc na vlka, ktorý bol teraz v rohu záhrady.

Podal jej darček a ona sa triasla nedočkavosťou. „Áno," zasyčala. „Milujem darčeky!" zachichotala sa.

„To by som nikdy nepovedal," zažartoval.

Otvorila krabičku a okamžite si položila ruku na ústa. „Oh, Draco, to je priveľa," povedala, keď vytiahla von z krabičky náramok s diamantmi a rubínmi.

„Rubíny sú pre teba, moja malá Chrabromilčanka, ale bol som takto blízko," priložil palec takmer k špičke ukazováka „aby som namiesto toho kúpil smaragdy."

Nasadila si náramok a povedala: „To je také milé prekvapenie. Veľmi ti ďakujem." Vstala zo stoličky a oboma rukami ho objala okolo krku. Postavila sa na špičky a pobozkala ho na pery. Chytil ju rukami za pás a potom ju pevne objal, aby ju mohol pobozkať hlbšie.

„Milujem ťa, Hermiona." vyznal Draco. „A nikdy ma neprestane baviť hovoriť ti to, takže dúfam, že ťa nikdy neprestane baviť počúvať to."

Oprela si hlavu o jeho hruď a povedala: „Nikdy."

„Podľa všetkého sa potrebujem prezliecť, hneď budem dole," povedal, držiac ju za ruku, keď kráčal smerom k chalúpke. Držal jej ruku do posledného okamihu. Keď sa ich ruky napli tak, že už nemohol ísť ďalej, pustil ju.

Z ničoho nič si po prvý raz za takmer týždeň všimla, že tam nie sú žiadni vlci. Možno boli v prednej záhrade. Šla do domu a vyšla prednými dverami, doširoka ich otvoriac a rovnako, žiadni vlci. Vrátila sa k zadným dverám a neochotne vykročila von.

Priložila si ruku k očiam, aby sa chránila pred slnkom a zaostrila oči, hľadajúc vlkov. Takmer mala pocit, že sú jej priateľmi. Hlavne najväčší vlk bol jej obľúbenec. Mal tri čierne laby a jednu hnedú. Kráčala k zadnej časti kamenného múru. Plot okolo chalúpky bol obložený kamennou ohradou. Oprela sa o kamene, prehla sa v drieku a prehľadávala stromy okolo domu. Prešla k bočnej strane nádvoria, nazrela ponad kamennú ohradu a vyzerajúc výhľad na oceán pod ňou.

Bez varovania na Hermionu zaútočil veľký čierny vták a spôsobil, že sa pričupla. Dala si ruky nad hlavu a pomyslela si 'čo to bolo?. Ustúpila dozadu, obzrela sa a pohla sa rýchlo k chalupe, cítiac sa trochu vyľakane. Keď obchádzala roh chalúpky, ten istý čierny vták na ňu zaútočil znova a tentoraz to bolo také tesné, že Hermiona zakričala. Rozbehla sa smerom k domu, keď zazrela druhého vtáka. Zakričala na Draca.

Draco si práve obliekol tmavošedý oblek a svetlofialovú viazanku a teraz si obliekal plášť. Pôvodne jeho viazanka nebola bledofialová, ale premenil ju, aby pasovala k jej svetru. Vložil ruku do rukáva kabáta a práve sa chystal vložiť druhú, keď začul jej výkrik.

Schmatol prútik z postele a hnal sa dole schodmi kričiac jej meno.

Zakričala na neho znova, volajúc jeho meno. Bol to hrozný pocit počuť svoje meno, keď je volané ako výkrik o pomoc. Vybehol zadnými dverami a uvidel Hermionu stáť v rohu záhrady, kričiacu stále na neho. Nevidel, čo sa deje, ale nezdala sa byť v bezprostrednom nebezpečenstve. Zavolal na ňu a ona sa otočila smerom k bežiacej postave a povedala: „Ponáhľaj sa, Draco!"

Prihnal sa k nej a všimol si jej zovňajšok. Jej sveter bol roztrhnutý a vlasy rozstrapatené. Ukazovala na druhú stranu kamenného múru. Preskočil ten múr, nebol si dokonca istý tým, čo robí alebo čo sa chystá nájsť. Ale len čo doskočil, uvidel na čo ukazovala. Jeden z vlkov mal v papuli veľkého čierneho havrana a držal vtáka pevne zovretého v čeľustiach. Ten vták musel byť mŕtvy. Obzrel sa na ňu a povedal: „Prečo si kričala?" Prešplhal sa nazad cez múr.

Rozplakala sa a nemohla popadnúť dych. Oboma rukami ju chytil za tvár a povedal: „Dýchaj pomaly a povedz mi, čo sa stalo."

Povedala mu, ako nevidela ani jedného vlka a že to bolo čudné, pretože celý týždeň neopustili záhradu a ako sa šla pozrieť dole na pobrežie a zaútočil na ňu veľký čierny havran. Povedala, že sa rozbehla smerom k chalúpke, keď na ňu zaútočil znova. Povedala, že v tej chvíli zakričala. Bola takmer pri dverách, keď zbadala ako sa k nemu pripojil druhý čierny havran a čoskoro na ňu obaja zaútočili. Povedala, že v tej chvíli nezvestný vlk preskočil plot a schmatol jedného havrana do papule, kým druhý utiekol.

Ponáhľal sa s ňou nazad do domu. Pozrel sa na oblohu, aby sa uistil, že tam na nich nestriehnu ďalší vtáčí dravci. Povedal jej, aby sa upravila a že potom odídu. Mal zvláštny pocit, že títo vtáci neboli obyčajní havrani, podobne ako ich strážcovia neboli obyčajní vlci.

Odišla do kúpeľne, on sa vrátil do zadnej záhrady a pozrel sa znova na oblohu. Zbadal ako osamelý vlk preskočil opäť múr a kráčal k Dracovi. Schúlil sa pri Dracových nohách. Draco povedal: „Neviem kto alebo čo si, ale ďakujem ti." S posledným pohľadom na oblohu prešiel do domu, aby odprevadil Hermionu na veľkonočný obed do Brlohu.

_**Moje vajíčko je väčšie než tvoje vajíčko: **_

Keď Hermiona a Draco prišli do Brlohu, pani Weasleyová Hermionu objala tak silno, že si pomyslela, že ju ustíska k smrti. Boli tam Bill a Fleur. Bill vzal Draca nabok a povedal: „Ako to ide v chalúpke?"

„Dobre, vrátili ste sa?" spýtal sa Draco. Myslel si, že ešte bude mať s Hermionou jednu voľnú noc. Bill povedal, že nie, že chalúpka je ešte jednu noc ich a Draco si skutočne vydýchol úľavou.

Draco sa rozhodol Billovi povedať o vlkoch a havranoch, ale len čo sa dostal k časti o vlkoch, Bill priznal, že mu už otec poslal sovu s týmito informáciami. Bol veľmi zvedavý na havranov. Povedal, že to má určite niečo spoločné s bratstvom, hoci 'havran' nebol celkom bystrohlavský oficiálny symbol. Bol to orol, ale 'havraní pazúr' sa dával do súvislosti s orlím čiernym pazúrom, ale Bill povedal, že by to bola priveľká zhoda okolností.

„Čo ak je profesor Stephens animágus?" naznačil Draco.

„Ak je, potom nie je registrovaný, ale požiadam môjho otca, aby to pre nás zistil. Teraz by sme sa mali tešiť z voľna," povedal Bill a ťapol Draca po chrbte.

Draco zamieril k dvom piknikovým stolom. Pani Weasleyová dala každému nejakú drobnú prácu, okrem neho. Rozhodol sa prihlásiť dobrovoľne. Vošiel do kuchyne, kde bola a pretože práve niesla von obrovskú misu zemiakov, povedal: „Môžem vám s niečím pomôcť, pani Weasleyová?"

„Oh, Draco aké milé. Avšak si náš hosť, takže pre teba nemám žiadnu prácu," povedala. Draco vyzeral trochu sklamaný a už vychádzal von, keď zavolala: „Draco, je tu niečo s čím mi môžeš pomôcť." Vrátil sa k nej a ona povedala: „Všetky veľkonočné vajíčka máme v druhej izbe, tamto. Šiel by si tam, pozbieral ich a zobral ich von? Dáme ich na stôl."

„To zvládnem," prikývol. Vošiel do pohodlne vyzerajúcej malej obývačky a zobral štyri z robustných vajíčok. Bol zázrak, že ich dokázal odniesť. Položil ich na stôl pred menovky, ktoré to Weasleyove dievča kládlo na stôl. Povedal jej: „Kde sedí Potter?" a ona ukázala na miesto vedľa Hermiony. Samozrejme.

Položil posledné vajíčko a bolo mu na zvracanie. Aspoň, že ho usadili oproti Hermione.

Vrátil sa nazad po ďalšie vajíčka. Doniesol ich s pomocou malej Weaslíčky a položil ich na správne miesta. Šiel tretí krát po ne a tentoraz zbadal, že je tam dosť veľké vajíčko s menovkou, na ktorej bolo napísané jeho meno. Pozrel sa naň a pomyslel si, 'do čerta, je väčšie než všetky ostatné.' Takmer bol v rozpakoch. Nie preto, že jeho bolo najväčšie, napokon bol Draco Malfoy, takže by mal dostať najväčšie vajce, ale bol v rozpakoch kvôli tomu, že ho ani nenapadlo im niečo priniesť.

Hermiona prišla do izby a povedala: „Nepotrebuješ pomoc?"

„Vlastne áno, môžeš zobrať tieto zvyšné? Potrebujem sa premiestniť na chvíľu nazad do chalúpky," povedal.

„Prečo? Si chorý?" spýtala sa znepokojene.

„Nie, ale môžem ťa požiadať o láskavosť?" spýtal sa.

„Samozrejme," povedala.

„Mal som pre teba nejaké veľkonočné cukríky na dnes večer. Dal som ich do obrieho čokoládového vajca. Veľmi by ti vadilo, keby som to priniesol sem a dal to Weasleyovcom? Niečo ako 'ďakujem'.

Hermiona sa usmiala a povedala: „To je vynikajúci nápad. Malo ma to napadnúť." Usmial sa na ňu, odmiestnil sa, premenil menovku a vrátil sa nazad od obývačky. Hermiona práve vyšla von s poslednými vajíčkami.

Šiel do kuchyne, kde pani Weasleyová práve finišovala s cukrovou polevou na koláče. „Draco, zlatko, ešte stále je polhodinka do obeda, tak by si mal ísť von a zabaviť sa. Myslím, že všetci hrajú vonku muklovský futbal. Harry ich to naučil."

Sadol si vedľa nej a pomyslel si na všetky tie razy, keď si z nej robil žarty, alebo ju volal krava a urážal ju a jej deti a cítil sa pokorujúco. Bola to napokon veľmi milá žena. „Tu pani Weasleyová, od Hermiony a odo mňa," povedal a podal jej vajíčko.

Pozrela sa na neho, zobrala vajíčko a povedala: „Oh, môj, to je od vás také milé. Vieš, že mi moje vlastné deti nikdy nedali nič na Veľkú noc? Okrem Charlieho, ktorý bol vždy mojím citlivým dieťaťom." Zobrala vajíčko a umiestnila ho na stôl.

Sedel tam, chcel odísť, ale z nejakého dôvodu odísť nechcel. Chcel byť blízko nej, pretože predstavovala postavu 'matky' napriek tomu, že už odlišnejšia od jeho matky nemohla byť.

Všimla si, že tam sedí, nepohodlne a mlčky, tak povedala: „Vieš, myslím, že by som potrebovala trošku pomôcť."

„K vašim službám," povedal.

„Vezmi si lyžicu," povedala, podávajúc mu misu so zvyškom polevy a tiež mu podala lyžicu. „Dúfam, že máš rád maslový krém a nehovor to Ronovi, pretože ten vždy vylizuje misu."

Usmial sa a povedal pravdivo: „Maslový krém je môj obľúbený."

Pokračovala v prácach okolo kuchyne a on sa pozrel na dvere, aby zistil, či ich niekto nevyruší. Povedal: „Viete, viem, že je na toto neskoro a že to možno nič neznamená od niekoho ako som ja, ale chcem, aby ste vedeli, ako mi je ľúto, že vo vojne zomrel váš syn. Nepokazil žiadnu zábavu." Draco dočistil misu a odtlačil ju nabok. Len civel na povrch stola.

Bol viac než šokovaný, keď prešla k nemu, objala ho rukami okolo krku a pobozkala ho na líce: „Ty si taký zlatý, zlatý chlapec. Ďakujem ti a od teba to pre mňa veľa znamená." Posadila sa za stôl a začala šúpať natvrdo uvarené vajíčka. Sedel vedľa nej a hrýzol si od úzkosti peru. Mal by odísť alebo ešte niečo povedať?

„Vďaka za veľkonočné vajíčko a za krém, pôjdem teraz pohľadať Hermionu," vyhlásil a postavil sa od stola.

„Máš rád vajíčka natvrdo?" spýtala sa. Prikývol a ona mu jedno podala a povedala: „Nehovor to pánovi Weasleymu, pretože ich zbožňuje." Uškrnul sa. Teraz mal s touto ženou dve tajomstvá. Nahol sa, osolil si vajíčko a vyšiel von z dvier, rukou zamával na tú dobrosrdečnú ženu.

Našiel Hermionu stáť na kraji ihriska vedľa Pottera, smejúcu sa na tom, ako sa všetci červenovlasí Weasleyovci snažia hrať muklovskú hru, ktorú ich naučil Potter. Cítil sa znova ako outsider. Možno by sa mal vrátiť dovnútra. Vyzeralo to, že pani Weasleyová má radosť z jeho spoločnosti. Keď sa otočil, aby sa vrátil nazad, začul Hermionu zavolať „Draco!" Rozbehla sa k nemu a povedala: „Už som sa začínala báť, že kde si. Prišla som sem, aby som ťa pohľadala."

Objal ju a ponúkol jej odhryznúť si z jeho vajíčka, na čo ona ohrnula nos. Takže to si musí zapamätať. Hermiona Grangerová nemá rada vajíčka natvrdo a chýbal jej, a chcela ho pohľadať, dokonca aj keď jej robil spoločnosť Potter. Dobré vedieť.

_**Koniec prázdnin:**_

Keď večer pokročil a žalúdok každého už bol naplnený až po okraj, keď už konečne poklesla hora cukru zo všetkých tých sladkostí, Hermiona prišla k stoličke, na ktorej sedel Draco a položila mu ruku na plece. Sklonila sa, pobozkala ho na líce a povedala: „Mali by sme ísť. Musíme sa zajtra vrátiť do školy, pretože začína vyučovanie."

„Nepripomínaj mi to," povedal so zívnutím.

Spoločnosť sa už zhromaždila v dome, keďže popoludňajšie slnko zašlo a ochladil sa večerný vzduch. Draco a Hermiona sa po ňom prešli a rozlúčili sa so všetkými. Keď sa dostali k Harrymu, povedal: „Môžem si ju nachvíľu požičať, Malfoy?"

Draco zdvihol ruku a povedal: „Len mi ju vráť v tom istom stave ako ti ju požičiavam, to jediné žiadam."

Harry odviedol Hermionu na poschodie, do spálne, kde teraz býval, a ktorá bola pôvodne stará izba Freda a Georga. Posadil sa na posteľ a pritiahol ju, aby si sadla k nemu. „Čo sa deje Harry?" dopytovala sa.

„Pán Weasley nám povedal, že Anthony Goldstein mal už pojednávanie. Vyhlásil, že je nevinný. Tvrdil, že bol po celý čas pod Impériusom, nielen počas toho dňa, keď si mala trest, ale aj predtým. Problém je, že pán Weasley povedal, že mu dali Veritasérum a že potvrdilo, že hovoril pravdu. Takže v priebehu ďalšieho vyšetrovania je dočasne slobodný."

„Harry, ničomu z toho neverím, ty áno?" spýtala sa šokovaná tým, čo jej povedal.

„Neviem čomu mám veriť," povedal. „Pretože aj takto si stále v nebezpečenstve. Ak hovoril pravdu a nemal nič spoločné s odkazmi, útokmi, izbami potom si stále v nebezpečenstve, pretože to znamená, že existuje ďalší možný páchateľ. Ak klame, znamená to, že keď je teraz voľný, začne to všetko odznova."

„Mala by som to povedať Dracovi," rozhodla sa Hermiona.

„Pán Weasley mu to už dnes povedal. Z nejakých dôvodov si pán Weasley a Bill myslia, že už si si toho prežila dosť a nechceli, aby si to vedela," povedal Harry. „Ale ja viem aká neuveriteľne silná si a viem, že máš právo to vedieť. Prosím, píš mi často a dávaj si na všetko pozor. Ministerstvo pošle do školy ešte raz aurorov. Zajtra vás bude sprevádzať Bill." Postavil sa a ona tiež. Nenávidel, keď videl ako odchádza jeho najlepšia priateľka, zvlášť teraz, keď vedel, že všetky tie hrozby, o ktorých si mysleli, že už skončili, sú stále tu a ešte hrozivejšie než predtým, pretože mali dočinenia s neznámou osobou.

Zišli po schodoch a na spodku schodov ju objal a pobozkal na líce. Zobral ju za ruku a odviedol ju k Dracovi a stíšeným hlasom, tak aby to počuli len Hermiona a Draco, povedal: „Dávajte si pozor, obaja."

Dvojica sa premiestnila do chalúpky.

„Čo Potty chcel?" spýtal sa Draco.

„Povedal mi o Anthonym Goldsteinovi," povedala. Zívla a spadla chrbtom na gauč. Rozložila sa na ňom, s nohami na jednom konci, s hlavou na druhom.

Povedal: „Urob mi miesto," keď si vyzliekol kabát a topánky. Ľahol si vedľa nej a privinul si ju do náručia. Hlava jej odpočívala na jeho hrudi.

„Nerobila som si ilúzie, že tie hrozby prestanú," začala Hermiona. „Ale dúfala som, že s Anthonym vo väzení a s profesorom Stephensom na úteku by sme mohli mať trošičku bezpečia. Teraz neviem."

Pohladil ruku, ktorú mala opretú o jeho hruď špičkami svojich prstov. Mal pocit, že je ďaleko a že len náhodou pozoruje scénu, ktorej bol súčasťou. Dôvodom pre toto odpútanie bolo to, že veľmi usilovne premýšľal o tom, ako povie ďalšiu vec, ktorú chcel povedať.

Hermiona ešte niečo povedala, pozrela sa na neho a spýtala sa: „Počúvaš ma?"

„Nie," priznal. Náhle sa posadil, tak urobila to isté. „Hermiona, pán Weasley má pocit a ja s ním súhlasím, že musíš odísť zo školy a ísť do Austrálie k rodičom, aspoň na chvíľu. Zostanem v škole a dúfajme, že chytíme toho, kto nám chce ublížiť, pretože ja som budúca obeť."

Hermiona sa skutočne zasmiala a potom si ľahla dozadu, prinútiac ho ľahnúť si tiež alebo uvoľniť gauč. „Draco," povedala a zazívala po druhý raz. „Neexistuje žiadna možnosť, že by som odišla od teba alebo zo školy, tak sa tým teraz prestaň zaoberať. Budeme v bezpečí. Harry povedal, že sa vrátia aurori."

Chytil ju za bradu a pobozkal ju na špičku nosa. „Dúfam, že máš pravdu Hermiona, naozaj dúfam."

„Ak sa mýlim a niečo sa mi stane, máš odo mňa dovolenie na mňa nakričať a povedať: 'Draco Malfoy mal pravdu', dokonca aj keby som zomrela. Nuž, keď zomriem, nebudem ťa počuť, ale stále máš moje dovolenie nakričať na mňa, hoci aj keď budem mŕtva a nebudem ťa počuť, poznáš ma, prídem na spôsob ako ti odpovedať," a zívla znova.

„To nedáva zmysel, rozprávaš nesúvisle. Si príliš unavená," usmial sa. Pobozkal ju na čelo, otočil si ju chrbtom k sebe, tak aby čiastočne odpočívala a opierala sa o jeho telo. Hladkal ju po chrbte a povedal: „Si príliš unavená na milovanie?" Vedel, že toto bola ich posledná noc a chcel sa s ňou pomilovať aspoň raz. Pozrel sa na jej hlavu na svojej hrudi, už mala zatvorené oči. Oh, dobre, ešte je tu ráno, pomyslel si.

Vyslobodil svoje telo spod jej, chystal sa ju nabrať na ruky, keď povedala: „Nie som príliš unavená, počula som ťa." Jednako ju nadvihol a vyniesol hore schodmi. Postavil ju na nohy priamo pred dverami spálne. Objal ju rukami a jemne ju pobozkal na ústa. Znova ju zdvihol svadobným štýlom a vniesol ju do spálne. Položil ju na posteľ. Obaja boli vyzlečení a ukrytí pod prikrývkami. Zobral jej tvár do svojich rúk a tentoraz ju dlho a silno pobozkal. Jeho jazyk sa hral s jej, pritlačil ju na chrbát a cucal jej pulzný bod, kým jeho ruka sa presunula k jej prsníkom. Zohol hlavu a pobozkal jednu ružovú špičku a potom druhú. Obkreslil jazykom jeden hrot, spôsobiac, že stvrdol a vztýčil sa, keď potom urobil to isté s druhým. Vrátil sa nazad k jej krku a zacítil ako mu hryzie rameno.

Škrabala rukami hore a dole po jeho chrbte. Zrazu povedala: „Draco, nevadí ti, že sa neviem tak dobre milovať?"

Prestal s činnosťou na jej prsníku a povedal: „Ty sa vieš dobre milovať. Prečo sa na toto pýtaš?"

Zdala sa byť v rozpakoch a snažila sa skryť tvár v jeho hrudi. Odvalil sa od nej nabok. Chcel vedieť, prečo toto povedala.

Nakoniec povedala: „To je len, nie som veľmi skúsená a ešte sme toho veľa nerobili a čo ak nebudem vedieť, čo mám robiť? Keby si napríklad chcel orálny sex nie som v tom dobrá, či skôr neviem, ako to mám urobiť."

Obvykle by sa Draco na tom len zasmial, povedal jej, aká je zvláštna, pretože jej to hovoril často. Ale tentoraz sa prevalil na chrbát a vložil si ruky do vlasov v sklamaní. Ale nebol sklamaný z nej. Bol sklamaný zo seba.

„Hermiona, myslím, že toto je rozhovor, ktorý sme mali mať už dávno," znova sa dal nabok a dotkol sa jej tváre. „Nechcem, aby si sa niekedy trápila nad tým, že urobíš niečo zlé alebo trápne. Chcem, aby si vedela, že sa vždy môžeš so mnou porozprávať a že ak sa ti niečo nebude páčiť alebo ti to bude nepríjemné, alebo ti to ubližuje tak, že mi to musíš dať vedieť, platí?"

Prikývla, kým si žula spodnú peru. Položil palec na jej peru a prešiel ním sem a tam. Znova ju pobozkal a potom dodal: „Milovanie sa s tebou je tá najlepšia vec v mojom živote, hneď po láske k tebe."

Pomyslela si, že to bolo sladké, tak ho pobozkala. Čoskoro sa dostali k miestu, v ktorom prestali, a keď skončili s aktom milovania sa, pritúlila sa k jeho hrudi a povedala: „Ako si v škole nájdeme čas ako tento? Čas byť sami? Čas na milovanie sa? Čas starať sa o seba?"

„Nájdeme spôsob Grangerová, oh, myslel som, Hermiona," zasmial sa.

„Volaj ma ako chceš," povedala a po štvrtý krát dnes v noci zívla.

„Už nemáš pod kontrolou svoje zívanie. Choď spať," nariadil a pobozkal jej hlavu. Okamžite zaspala. Zostal hore veľa hodín, takmer do úsvitu, len ju držal vo svojom náručí. Musel sa jej nasýtiť teraz, pretože mala pravdu. Na toto nebudú mať čas ani miesto, keď sa vrátia do školy. Nuž, prinajmenšom majú na toto zvyšok svojich životov, pomyslel si nakoniec, keď sa k nej konečne pripojil v spánku.


	29. Časť XXIX

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/29/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť XXIX. Máj:**_

_**Draco a Hermiona v knižnici:**_

Hermiona sedela v knižnici obklopená knihami. Už takmer pred týždňom sa vrátili do školy. Teraz bol ich poradcom Bill Weasley, ktorý to prevzal po profesorke McGonagallovej. Tá mala plné ruky práce so svojimi riaditeľskými povinnosťami a hodinami Transfigurácie. Bill sa s každým študentom pozhováral medzi štyrmi očami, aby posúdil ich pokroky a aby zistil, ako na tom sú a tak im mohol poradiť, pretože ich MLOKY boli už za sedem týždňov. Samozrejme, keď sa stretol s Hermionou, zistil, že bola ďalej než všetci ostatní, a že keby robila skúšky dnes, pravdepodobne by získala samé 'Vynikajúci' a taktiež by mohla jednu alebo dve veci naučiť skúšajúcich. Povedal jej, aby si nerobila ťažkú hlavu a tešila sa z jej posledných týždňov na škole. Nepočúvala. Stále sa každú voľnú sekundu učila, často k Dracovmu veľkému zármutku.

Draco bol na tom v súlade s plánom, zároveň s väčšinou ostatných študentov ôsmeho ročníka. Nepáčilo sa mu, že Hermiona trávi tak veľa času svojím štúdiom, zvlášť keď to nebolo nevyhnutné. Prišiel do knižnice, aby jej povedal niečo konkrétne.

„Ahoj, slečna Grangerová k čomu si sa dostala?" spýtal sa a zdvihol kúsok pergamenu, na ktorom práve písala rôzne poznámky.

„Prosím vráť mi to Malfoy, potrebujem sa učiť," posťažovala sa a vytrhla mu papier.

„Nie, potrebuješ prestávku," odpovedal.

„Učenie," povedala.

„Prestávku," naliehal.

„Choď sa hrať s niekým tvojho veku, Malfoy," povedala povýšene.

Naklonil sa k nej a položil jej ruku na plece. Odhrnul jej dlhé kučeravé tmavé vlasy z tváre a priložil svoj horúci dych blízko jej ucha a povedal: „Už je to týždeň, čo som si ťa naposledy vychutnal, chutíš stále rovnako?" A začal jej hryzkať krk. Vzal do úst jej ušný lalôčik a začal ho cmúľať.

Najprv sa prikrčila a rozchichotala sa, pretože to koniec koncov šteklilo a tiež to bolo príjemné, ale potom povedala: „Toto je knižnica; choď preč, ak nechceš čítať."

Posadil sa oproti nej, zobral kúsok pergamenu a napísal: „Akej farby máš nohavičky?" Podal jej správu.

Prečítala si to, zazrela na neho a napísala: „Odpáľ."

Nuž toto sa jej nepýtal. Zobral ten istý pergamen a napísal: „Stavím sa, že máš biele bavlnené nohavičky a bielu bavlnenú podprsenku. Mám pravdu?"

Zdvihla pergamen, ktorý jej podal, napísala niečo a vrátila mu ho nazad. „Odmietam sa s tebou zabávať, keď sú skúšky už len za sedem týždňov."

Napísal: „Odpovedz mi na otázku a budem spokojný. Potom ťa nechám na pokoji." Klamal, samozrejme.

Odpísala: „Dobre, biela bavlna na oboch." Podala mu pergamen.

To bolo to, čo chcel počuť. Teraz bol čas zistiť si to sám. Koniec koncov potreboval hmatateľný dôkaz. Nemohol jej len tak veriť.

Postavil sa, obišiel stôl, sadol si vedľa nej a položil jej ruku na koleno. Odhrnul jej pomaly sukňu a svojím ukazovákom jej kreslil čiaru hore po jej stehne, kým mu to dovolila, čo nebolo príliš ďaleko. Rukou mu pevne pritisla jeho ruku a potom ju odstránila zo svojej nohy. Varovne sa na neho pozrela, ale on sa nedal vystrašiť. Mohol by ju získať v čestnom boji, keby prišlo na najhoršie. Ale keby vytiahli prútiky, mohol by mať problémy.

Položil obe ruky pred seba na stôl tak, aby získala falošný pocit bezpečia. Zabralo to. Čoskoro sa vrátila k čítaniu a písaniu poznámok na svoj pergamen. To bol čas pre neho, aby zrealizoval ďalší krok. Zobral knihu a predstieral, že číta. Dokonca niekoľkokrát obrátil stránku. Pravou rukou znova zašiel pod stôl. Dotkol sa jej slabín špičkami prstov. Bolo teplo, takže si vyzliekla habit a mala na sebe len tmavošedú blúzku. Prestal na chvíľu a potom sa dotkol jej slabín znova. Nenápadne sa na neho pozrela, ale tváril sa, že stále číta. Asi sa jej to len zdalo.

Zobral ten istý neposlušný ukazovák a položil jej ho ešte raz na stehno, na vrch jej šedej skladanej sukne. Kúsok po kúsku vyťahoval nahor látku. Vedel, že to cíti, pretože sa zamračila, ale nepozrela sa na neho. Akonáhle bola látka v strede stehna, znova položil ruku na jej stehno a jemne ho pohladil. Ako miloval jej mliečnobiele hladké stehná.

Rýchlo dal ruku preč, pretože okolo nich prešla knihovníčka. Keď bola bezpečne z dohľadu prisunul si k nej bližšie stoličku a dal ruku na operadlo jej stoličky. Dotkol sa palcom jej chrbta tesne nad sponou podprsenky. Pohyboval s ním hore a dolu cez krehkú bavlnu jej blúzky, pričom mal ruku stále na operadle stoličky. Predklonila sa, aby na ňu nemohol dočiahnuť. Podarený človiečik, myslela si, že ho to zastaví? Presunul ruku zo stoličky, nechajúc ju skĺznuť naprieč jej chrbtom, zľahka ako pierko.

Jej ľavá ruka ležala na vrchu stola, tak položil pravú ruku na ňu. Nezdalo sa, že by proti tejto akcii namietala. Stále predstieral, že číta, keď otočil jej ruku dlaňou nahor. Pritlačil na jej dlaň svoj palec. Preplietol si jej prsty so svojimi a pritiahol si ju k ústam, aby pobozkal jej hánky. Druhou rukou si zasunula vlasy za ucho a on zbadal, že sa usmieva. Výborne. Navnaďte ju niečím takým nevinným ako držanie za ruku, či jemný bozk na tú istú ruku a potom ju dorazte. Obe ich ruky presunul pod stôl a nechal ich na jej nohe.

Až doteraz to šlo výborne, pretože si Hermiona neuvedomovala jeho dvojaké úmysly. Bol to ten prípad byť 'milý', aby potom mohol byť zákerný. Stále bolo veľmi ťažké byť dobrý. Draco sa divil ako to dokázal Zjazvená tvár. Pustil jej ruku a ona ju vrátila nazad na stôl, aby otočila stránku v knihe. Nechal ruku na jej stehne. Hral sa s lemom jej sukne povedľa jej kolena. Ešte raz zasunul ruku pod sukňu, tentoraz s jediným zámerom. Chcel sa jej dotknúť tu v knižnici, s ľuďmi naokolo a tentoraz ho nič a nikto nezastaví.

Začal palcom opisovať malé kruhy, kým zvyšok jeho ruky sa kúsok po kúsku posúval k jej nohavičkám. V duchu sa zasmial, keď si pomyslel, že má na sebe nevinné biele bavlnené nohavičky. Mal rád tie nohavičky, viac než iné hodvábne, zvodné, či čipkované veci, čo nosia dievčatá. Pokračoval po kúskoch v ceste nahor, veď ona ho ešte nezastavila, tak si pripadal odvážny. Odvážnejší než by sa mal cítiť. Posunul ruku veľmi blízko k miestu určenia. V skutočnosti sa jeho malíček zľahka obtrel o elastický okraj na nohe. Áno, bavlnené nohavičky. Teraz to vedel. Bol si istý, že sú tiež biele. Podľa všetkého mu neklamala. Pokračoval v pohybe rukou. Bol takmer v cieli, keď znova zovrela jeho ruku, dala ju preč zo svojho stehna a zajačala „nežartujem!"

Hermiona sa postavila, zbalila si knihy a odišla si sadnúť oproti nemu. Usmieval sa. Nevzdá sa tak ľahko. Vyzul si topánky a dotkol sa nohou prednej nohy stoličky. Zdalo sa, že si to nevšimla. Spadlo mu brko na zem, nie naozaj, ale potreboval niečo skontrolovať. Och, och, pomyslel si. Jej nohy boli nepatrne roztiahnuté. Perfektné. Zdvihol nohu v ponožke a položil ju na drevo jej stoličky medzi jej nohy. Okamžite si to všimla. Zovrela nohy spolu, s jeho nohou medzi nimi. Pokračoval v predstieraní, že číta. Uprene hľadela priamo na neho. Hermiona zhodila jeho nohu, nohami po nej dupla a potom sa naklonila dopredu a povedala: „Draco Malfoy, čo máš za problém? Poviem ti to ešte raz a naposledy, sme v knižnici!"

„Áno a ja čítam, tak čo máš na mysli?" Chichúňal sa.

Urobila grimasu, zamračila sa a zdvihla knihy po druhý raz. Zatvoril knihu na znak porážky a zašepkal: „Vráť sa, už budem dobrý, sľubujem."

Potichu povedala: „Draco Malfoy a slová 'budem dobrý' sa navzájom vylučujú. Je to oxymoron!" A s týmito slovami sa presunula k druhému stolu.

Draco si pomyslel, 'fajn, aké drsné'. Postavil sa a už sa chystal odísť z knižnice, keď sa dovnútra prihnal Neville a povedal: „Michael Corner sa vrátil od Sv. Munga."

Draco sa pozrel na Hermionu, ktorá tiež počula Nevilla a prikývla. Zbalila svoje knihy po tretí krát, on jej ich zobral z rúk a odišli s Nevillom pozrieť Michaela.

_**Jazvy:**_

Hermiona, Neville a Draco šli spoločne nahor do ich spoločenskej miestnosti. Michael tam sedel, zdraviac všetkých tých milých ľudí okolo neho, ktorí ho chceli privítať. Len čo Hermiona s ostatnými vošli do miestnosti, Michael sa na nich pozrel a trochu sa usmial. Jeho tvár a krk boli zjazvené a jeho tmavé vlasy, ktoré zvyčajne nosil dlhé, boli oholené nakrátko. Hermiona ho takmer nespoznala. Potom, čo všetci povedali svoje 'ahoj' si Hermiona konečne dokázala urobiť cestu k nemu.

„Ahoj, Michael," povedala, zoberúc ho za ruku. Na ruke mal tiež jazvy. Pohladila tie jazvy špičkami svojich prstov.

„Vieš, že si jedna z mála ľudí, ktorí sa ma dotkli? Myslím, že moje jazvy ľudí odrádzajú alebo si myslia, že mám ešte bolesti. Ale nemám, rozhodne nie navonok," povedal, keď sa pozeral na podlahu.

„Ak potrebuješ akúkoľvek pomoc, aby si dobehol svoju prácu, daj mi vedieť," povedala, keď ho stále držala za ruku.

„Budem na to myslieť," povedal a potom pokračoval. „Je mi ľúto, že som zmeškal Terryho spomienkovú slávnosť. Počul som, že to bolo veľmi dojemné."

„Áno, bolo," povedala. „Práve som si uvedomila, že si stratil svojho najlepšieho priateľa a ako ťa to vo vnútri musí bolieť. Neviem akoby som prežila, keby Harry alebo Ron zomreli."

Michael povedal: „Je to ťažké. Vlastne mám pocit, že som stratil oboch svojich najlepších priateľov, keďže Anthony odišiel tiež. Vieš, že ho vyhlásili za nevinného? Po celý čas bol pod kliatbou Imperius. Myslím, že by mu mali dovoliť vrátiť sa do školy."

„Ja nesúhlasím," povedala úprimne Hermiona. „Viem, že sú spôsoby ako obísť Veritasérum a to všetko vyzerá byť príliš príhodné."

„Nuž, kedysi si povedala, že keď ministerstvo očistilo Draca, takže nikto nemá právo súdiť ho. Prečo takto nemôžeš uvažovať o Anthonym?" spýtal sa Michael.

Mal pravdu. Jej vlastné slová sa jej vrátili, aby ju prenasledovali. Nemala rozumný argument, tak zostala ticho. Hermiona sa ospravedlnila a odišla z izby. Draco šiel hneď po nej. Práve keď sa načahovala k dverám svojej spálne, popadol ju za ruku a povedal: „Čo sa deje?"

„Michael," bola jej odpoveď.

„Čo sa deje s Michaelom?" spýtal sa jej.

„Pripomenul mi niečo, čo som povedala a viem, že má pravdu. Takže sa len ťažko môžem dohadovať s mužom, ktorého práve pustili z nemocnice," oprela sa o stenu vedľa jej dverí.

„Čo povedal?" spýtal sa Draco.

„Povedal, že nie je na nás, aby sme súdili Anthonyho, a že keď ho ministerstvo uznalo za nevinného, nemali by sme o tom pochybovať. Pripomenul mi, že kedysi som o tebe povedala presne to isté," ukončila.

„Ty si to povedala o mne?" spýtal sa.

„Áno," pozrela sa na svoje topánky. Naklonil sa k nej a pobozkal ju na líce.

„Vďaka, že ste bránila moju česť, slečna Grangerová," povedal.

„Vďaka, že ste ma pobozkali na líce, pán Malfoy," zasmiala sa.

„Môžem ťa teraz poprosiť pozrieť sa na tvoje nohavičky? Len aby som upokojil svoju myseľ?" navrhoval.

„Si nemožný," vzdychla.

Draco sa usmial a povedal: „Ale napriek tomu ma podľa všetkého miluješ, tak poď na to."

„Poďme do mojej izby, ty nadržaný pubertiak," usmiala sa.

Vošli do jej izby a Hermiona vykríkla. Všade bola akási krv; mohla len dúfať, že po celej jej izbe bola len zvieracia krv. Krvou bolo napísané slovo 'Humusáčka' všade po celej izbe. Hodila sa Dracovi okolo krku a povedala: „Kedy to skončí?" Všetci počuli jej výkrik a pribehli.

Draco ju vytiahol z izby a povedal Zachariasovi Smithovi: „Choď po jedného z aurorov, ktorí sú umiestnení zvonka v hlavnej chodbe."

Každý začal nakúkať hlavou do jej izby. Prišiel Michal, pozrel sa do vnútra, nahlas zaklial, ušiel do svojej izby a zatreskol za sebou dvere. Dvaja aurori sa prihnali po chodbe a povedali všetkým študentom, aby opustili miestnosť. Nikomu nedovolili odísť z chodby, čo znamenalo, že všetci zmeškali večeru.

Po dvoch hodinách výsluchu každého študenta povedala riaditeľka študentom, že môžu ísť dole do Veľkej siene, že im kuchynskí škriatkovia pripravia neskorú večeru. Hermiona bola stále v Dracovej izbe, sediac na jeho posteli. Sedel vedľa nej. Nemohol uveriť, že sa to znova začína. Zdalo sa mu čudné, že v deň, keď sa vrátil Michael, začali znova hrozby. Práve toto povedal aurorom. Bolo mu to jedno. Nemal rád Michaela Cornera. Nemal ho rád ani predtým a teraz len preto, že bol popálený, to neznamenalo, že ho začne mať rád.

Vošiel Bill Weasley a povedal: „Hermiona, prečo sa zatiaľ nevrátiš nazad do Mušľovej chalúpky? Mohla by si sa učiť odtiaľ. Len na pár dní."

Pozrela sa na Draca, potom na Billa a povedala: „A čo Draco? Ani on tu nie je v bezpečí."

„Hermiona, prosím, choď," povedal Draco. Zajtra je piatok, tak vynecháš len dve hodiny. Oddýchni si tento víkend. Vráť sa v pondelok. Budem v poriadku."

„Nie, nedovolím im, aby ma prinútili odísť," zakričala a postavila sa. Vyrútila sa do takmer prázdnej chodby. Len dvaja aurori a pár profesorov tam stále bolo. Všetci sa na ňu otočili, keď zajačala: „VYLEZ VON, TY BASTARD! Ukáž sa! Chcem boj! Budem s tebou bojovať!"

Draco nadvihol obočie, pozrel sa na Billa a povedal: „Myslím, že toto je tvoja odpoveď, ale vďaka za návrh."

„Daj na ňu pozor," Bill prešiel po chodbe k jednému z dvoch aurorov.

„Poďme dole na večeru, Grangerová," povedal Draco pritiahnúc si ju za rukáv.

„Kde dnes v noci spím? Zapečatili kúzlom moju izbu, aby ju prezreli kvôli ďalším dôkazom," povedala, keď kráčali dole po chodbe.

Kráčal za ňou a práve keď vychádzala z otvoru v portréte, povedal: „Mohla by si zostať v mojej izbe, nemyslím si, že by si to tá stará bosorka všimla."

Keď prešiel aj on, zostal stáť hľadiac priamo do tváre ich riaditeľky. „Akú starú bosorku ste mali na mysli, pán Malfoy?" spýtala sa a dodala „neodpovedajte." „Pokiaľ ide o to, kde bude slečna Grangerová spať, už som jej pripravila izbu v učiteľskom krídle. Keď bude chcieť, môže tam zostať celý víkend, keďže odmietla návrh profesora Weasleyho." Otočila sa k Hermione a povedala: „Keď sa najete, príďte ku mne do kancelárie a ja vám ukážem, kde tá izba je. Pán Malfoy môže prísť, ale verte mi, nebudem tolerovať žiadne nemiestne správanie. Ak sa budete cítiť bezpečnejšie, keď tam v noci zostane, môže spať na gauči."

Draco sa uškrnul, ale riaditeľka sa otočila k nemu a povedala: „Nepodceňujte staré bosorky pán Malfoy, stále vás jedným okom sledujem," a odkráčala po chodbe.

Draco zobral Hermionu za ruku, ešte raz sa otočil smerom k tej bosorke a povedal: „Prisahám, ona je naozaj stará bosorka. Vieš, že som ju mohol nazvať ešte horšie." Otočil sa nazad k Hermione, ale ona sa uprene pozerala na podlahu. „Čo je?" spýtal sa.

„Nechcem ísť dole na večeru. Myslím, že pôjdem pohľadať profesorku, aby mi ukázala tú izbu teraz. Zostaneš so mnou v noci, hoci na gauči?" spýtala sa. „Nechcem zradiť dôveru profesorky McGonagallovej."

„S tebou zostanem kdekoľvek Hermiona, to by si mala vedieť," usmial sa. Zobral ju za druhú ruku, pritiahol si jej telo k svojmu a ešte raz ju objal. Mal v úmysle zostať s ňou či by s tým tá bosorka súhlasila alebo nie.

_**Neville a Luna prinášajú do veci jasno:**_

Hermiona otvorila dvere na izbe, kde mala zostať. Profesorka McGonagallová jej povedala, že tam zostane až do pondelka. Bola to príjemná priestranná izba, s vlastnou kúpeľňou a výklenkom, ktorý bol zakrytý záclonami, ktoré ukrývali posteľ. To pripomenulo Hermione, že nemá nič na oblečenie ani osobné veci ako šampón, mydlo, či zubnú kefku. Sadla si na červený plyšový gauč a hneď na to ako sa posadila, sa ozvalo zaklopanie na dvere.

Zakričala: „Kto je to?"

„Malfoy, Lovegoodová a Longbottom," povedal Draco.

Hermiona sa zasmiala nahlas a povedala si v duchu: „To znie ako muklovská právnická firma," a išla ich pustiť dnu.

Luna vošla prvá a povedala: „Riaditeľka nám povedala ako nájsť túto izbu. Povedala, že je chránená heslom. Mala by si nám povedať heslo a odteraz už nepustiť nikoho, až kým nepovie heslo. Vieš, že si vlastne nevedela, kto je vonku."

Draco sa pozrel na Hermionu a skoro sa zasmial. Hermiona ho ignorovala a povedala: „Máš pravdu, Luna. Heslo je 'vážka' a budem tu celý víkend, tak dúfam, že ten víkend strávite tu so mnou."

Neville začal klásť nejaké jedlo na malý stôl v rohu a povedal: „Priniesli sme ti trochu jedla, mala by si sa najesť."

Posadila sa a rada začala jesť pozornosť, ktorú jej priniesli. Neville povedal: „Draco nám povedal o havranoch a vlkoch."

„Ach, naozaj?" spýtala sa Hermiona, pobavene.

„Sedeli sme spolu na večeri, musel som sa o niečom rozprávať," obhajoval sa Draco, keď si sadal na gauč.

„Svitlo mi, že ak tí vlci boli animágovia potom to pravdepodobne boli Terryho bratia," povedala Luna. „Pretože viem, že Terry bol animágus a že bol vlk."

Hermiona vyskočila zo stoličky a povedala: „Luna si si istá?"

„Áno, zvykli sme sa o tom často rozprávať. Bol vždy ku mne veľmi milý a zvykol sa mi zdôverovať, keď sme boli mladší," povedala Luna, sediac na podlahe veľa ohniska.

„A ja som tiež rozmýšľal, Hermiona," vyhlásil Neville, sediac na stoličke vedľa gauča. „Nemyslím si, že má Michael Corner niečo do činenia s tým, čo sa dnes večer stalo v tvojej izbe."

Hermiona sa prenikavo pozrela na Draca a povedala: „Čo si im ešte povedal, akej farby mám dnes na sebe nohavičky?"

„Áno, biela bavlna," povedala Luna.

Draco si zakryl hlavu, čo bolo múdre, pretože ho zasiahol vankúš. Hermiona sedela na druhej strane gauča a neprestala na Draca nevraživo zazerať, až kým Neville znova neprehovoril.

„Ak vlci boli animágovia, potom nimi boli možno aj havrani. Mala si dnes poobede otvorené okno?" spýtal sa Neville.

„Áno, pretože je tak teplo," vysvetľovala Hermiona. Zrazu vyskočila z gauča a prešla k Nevillovi. „To perfektne dáva zmysel, Neville! Keby tí havrani boli animágovia, jeden z nich mohol vletieť do mojej izby, premeniť sa na človeka a spôsobiť tú spúšť a potom tým istým spôsobom odísť. Možno to vysvetľuje ako zničili naposledy naše izby. Mali by sme to povedať aurorom!"

„Už sme to urobili," povedala Luna, kým si párala vlnu zo svojho svetra. Je dobré, že sa konečne máme čoho chytiť. Veci začínajú zapadať na miesto," povedala Hermiona.

„Dojedz, maličká," vyhlásil Draco. „Potrebujem ísť do svojej izby a zobrať si odtiaľ niečo na spanie, zubnú kefku a potreby a potom som hneď späť."

Keď už vstával k odchodu, Hermiona k nemu pribehla a povedala: „Prines mi tiež niečo na spanie a azda aj čisté tričko, ktoré si môžem obliecť v sobotu a nedeľu, pretože sa nemôžem dostať do svojej izby. „

„Pôjdem s Dracom a prinesiem ti nejaké šaty z môjho šatníka," povedala Luna. Vstala a vyšla von z dverí.

Hermiona stuhla. Nenatiahne si na seba nič od Luny. Draco sa diabolsky zaškeril, pretože vedel na čo myslí. Prišiel k nej, objal ju a povedal: „Zajtra na vyučovanie si môžeš obliecť tieto isté šaty, takže potrebuješ len niečo na zajtra večer. Pomôžem jej vybrať niečo primerané a potom v sobotu pôjdeme do Rokvillu a dostaneme všetko, čo potrebuješ, vrátane nočnej košele, nejakého oblečenia a bielych bavlnených nohavičiek." Znovu sa usmial a pobozkal ju na ústa. Smial sa celou cestou k dverám.

„Neville, prečo si ty a Luna nezoberiete pyžamá a neurobíme si dnes večer pyžamový večierok tu v tejto izbe?" povedala Hermiona.

Keď to hovorila, vedela, že sa Draco zvrtne nazad a že posledným, kto sa bude smiať, bude ona. On sa skutočne stočil, práve keď Neville vstal zo stoličky a povedal: „Skvelý nápad! Nechaj ma nech to poviem Lune!" Vybehol dvermi.

Draco sa vrátil k nej so zúženými očami a hnevlivým výrazom na tvári. Schmatol ju za ramená a povedal: „Si niekedy taká diabolská," a ešte raz s ňou zatriasol a odišiel ku dverám.

„Vyučuje ma sám majster," povedala, keď prišla až ku dverám. Prekročil prah, otočil sa tvárou k nej; stála na špičkách a pobozkala ho na líce. Potom mu priamo pred nosom zabuchla dvere a smiala sa dobrú minútu. Mohol počuť ako sa smeje, keď kráčal po chodbe. Pomyslel si, 'aspoň že sú tam okolo postele záclony a ja poznám všetky druhy utišujúcich kúziel'. Znova sa usmial a rozbehol sa, aby dohnal ostatných.

Keď sa trojica vrátila k Hermioninej izbe, Luna povedala heslo. Keď vošli dovnútra, všimli si, že Hermiona má okolo seba na podlahe samé pergameny. „Čo robíš?" spýtal sa Draco, keď zložil svoju tašku hneď pri dverách.

„Zapisujem všetko, čo viem o tom, čo sa stalo tento rok, od prvého odkazu až po to, čo sa stalo dnes večer. Tiež si zapisujem zoznam podozrivých a obetí," povedala držiac dva ďalšie pergameny.

Draco jej zobral zoznam 'podozrivých' a povedal: „Stále máš na zozname Cornera a Goldsteina."

„Myslím, že by na tom zozname mali byť," odpovedal Neville skôr než mohla ona.

„Tak Corner zapálil sám seba?" spýtal sa Draco a hodil pergamen nazad Hermione, ktorá sedela na podlahe.

„Niekto dopísal tú prísadu na tabuľu a ja som to nebola," pripomenula Luna. „A niekto tiež ukradol pôvodný zoznam s prísadami a tá osoba by musela byť nejako v miestnosti, ak to nebol ani jeden z nás."

„O tom neviem, ale niečo iné ma už chvíľu znepokojuje," odhalil Neville. „V ten prvý deň, vo vlaku po tej nehode na moste. Bol to nápad Michaela Cornera, aby sme šli všetci pešo na hrad. On bol ten, kto navrhol, aby sme zavolali Hermionu nech ide a vlastne on mi povedal, aby som sa nepýtal Draca." Neville sa posadil na podlahu vedľa Hermiony. „V skutočnosti, jeho presné slová boli: „Uisti sa, aby si ju nežiadal ísť s nami pred Malfoyom, pretože my nechceme, aby ten darebák išiel s nami'."

„HALÓ!" zakričal Draco.

„Jeho slová, nie moje," dosvedčil Neville.

„To je trochu zvláštne. Myslela som, že to bol tvoj nápad, aby sme šli," povedala Hermiona zmätene.

„Nie, bol to Michael," povedala Luna. „A bol veľmi naštvaný, keď zistil, že sa Malfoy rozhodol ísť tiež a spomeň si Neville, aký naštvaný bol, keď s ním Hermiona odišla preč. Neustále hovoril niečo také ako 'ako mohla odísť s tým smrťožrútom' a podobné veci."

Hermiona zapisovala všetky tieto nové skutočnosti na svoj pergamen. Dokonca aj Draco si pomyslel, že prišli na niečo, ale povedal: „Dosť pátrania na dnes večer. Som unavený a potrebujem sa vyspať."

„Dievčatá do postele a chlapci na zem a gauč," povedala Hermiona, zobrala si tričko, ktoré jej podal Draco a zamierila do kúpeľne, aby sa pripravila do postele.

Prišiel k dverám a potichu povedal: „Myslel som si, že ty a ja budeme na posteli."

„Dnes večer nie Draco, bolí ma hlava," povedala a zatvorila pred ním dvere.

Buchol na dvere a povedal: „Nikdy som si nemyslel, že budem počuť také úbohé ospravedlnenie. Znovu hovorím, že nie si normálna!" povedal túto poslednú časť Nevillovi a Lune.

Luna mu nevenovala pozornosť, pretože pridávala niečo na jeden z Hermioniných zoznamov. Neville sa posadil do rohu, zdvihol knihu a povedal: „Prečo si neľahneš na podlahu, nepredvedieš ďalší záchvat o všetkom tom sexe, ktorý nemáš, ako si to urobil naposledy? Možno by ju to prebralo."

Draco zdvihol vankúš a rovnako ako predtým Hermiona po ňom, hodil ho presne do Nevillovej hlavy. Neville nemal čas uhnúť, a tak ho vankúš zasiahol priamo do tváre a vyrazil mu knihu z rúk. Zasmial sa, odhodil vankúš, zdvihol knihu a pokračoval v čítaní.

Draco si sadol na gauč a uvedomil si, že to bude dlhá a frustrujúca noc.


	30. Časť XXX

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/30/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť XXX. **_

_**Vykradnúť sa na prieskum**_:

Hermiona a Luna sa zobudili oveľa skôr než chlapci. Obe si dali sprchu a potom sa pokúsili zobudiť chlapcov. Zbytočne. Hermiona dokonca na Draca, ktorý ležal na gauči, vyskočila. Niekoľkokrát skočila hore a dolu. Hermiona sa nakoniec rozhodla ísť na vyučovanie bez neho. Luna v piatok vyučovanie nemala, takže zostala na izbe. Povedala Hermione, že si chce ešte raz prejsť tie poznámky.

Len čo Hermiona odišla z izby, Draco otvoril oči a povedal: „Myslel som si, že nikdy neodíde."

Neville, ktorý tiež predstieral, že spí, povedal: „Luna, prečo si sa ma nepokúsila zobudiť?"

„Pretože som vedela, že už si hore. Vedela som, že podvádzaš. Malfoy vie lepšie predstierať spánok než ty," povedala spevavým hlasom.

„To preto, že má viac skúseností s klamaním než ja," odsekol Neville.

„Pravda," povedal Draco vôbec nie urazený. „Musíme sa ponáhľať, ak nechceme, aby nás chytili, Longbottom," povedal Draco.

„Čo máte vy dvaja v pláne?" spýtala sa Luna.

„Chystáme sa prehľadať Michaelovu izbu, kým on bude na Starovekých runách s Hermionou," predstavil Neville plán dňa.

„Hrom do toho, Longbottom," zareval Draco. „Ktorú časť z toho 'nehovor to nikomu' si nerozumel?"

„Nemyslel som si, že sa to týka Luny," vyhlásil Neville.

„Je ľudská bytosť?" vyštekol Draco.

„Áno," povedal Neville zmätene.

„Potom sa jej tá veta týkala! Poďme už, Longbottom." Draco za golier vytiahol Nevilla z izby.

Vyšli hore na chodbu na piatom poschodí. Väčšina študentov bola vonku a vychutnávala si nádherný deň. Len zopár študentov sa mihlo okolo a keďže nebolo čudné, že sú Neville a Draco na svojej vlastnej chodbe, nikto si neuvedomil ich zámer. Neville mal strážiť a Draco mal ísť dovnútra a prehľadať izbu.

„Zapískaj, keby dačo," povedal Draco.

„Neviem pískať," povedal Neville.

„Každý vie pískať!" povedal Draco.

„Ja neviem. Zakašlem," povedal Neville.

„Fajn, kašli, kýchaj, vysmrkaj si nos pre mňa za mňa, len mi daj vedieť, keď sa niekto priblíži k izbe," prehlásil Draco.

Otvoril Michaelove dvere. Žiadne z dverí na izbách ôsmakov neboli chránené heslom. Prehľadal zopár zásuviek a jeho stôl. Vlastne nevedel, čo hľadá, len hľadal niečo cudzie, čo sem nepatrilo. Dokonca sa pozrel pod matrace, ale našiel len pár oplzlých časopisov. „Hnusný malý zvrhlík," povedal si v duchu Draco.

Prezrel jeho kufor a našiel kartičku z nehody na elixíroch. Chýbajúca karta! Naplnilo ho vzrušenie. Čo ešte asi nájde? Prehrabal sa v kufri a našiel fľaštičku Bromelainu. Na rozdiel od fľaštičky z toho dňa, ktorá obsahovala bledoružovú tekutinu, a ktorá bola hustej konzistencie, táto bola tmavoružová a riedka. Mohol by toto byť skutočný Bromelain a tá prísada, čo pridali, dobre, čo Terry pridal, niečo iné?

Draco sa na chvíľu zamyslel. Mal by ísť povedať aurorom, čo našiel alebo to má dať len do vrecka a vyriešiť to s Grangerovou? Zbalil obe veci rozhodnúc sa, že to najprv preberie s Hermionou a potom povie aurorom. Vložil si oba predmety do vrecka a chcel odísť z miestnosti, keď zrazu začul Nevilla, ktorý mal určite prieduškový záchvat, pretože strašne kašľal.

Draco sa rýchlo skryl pod posteľ.

Dvere sa otvorili a začul ako Corner hovorí: „Naozaj Longbottom, s tým kašľom by si mal ísť za ošetrovateľkou."

„Áno," súhlasil Neville. „A ty by si ju mal ísť pozrieť so svojím bolením hlavy."

„Nie, len si potrebujem odpočinúť," povedal Michael, keď vošiel do izby a zatvoril dvere. Draco spanikáril. Čo robiť, čo robiť? Michael si sadol na posteľ, čo spôsobilo, že sa matrace mierne prehli. Pod posteľou bolo teraz tak tesno, že Draco bol tak stlačený medzi posteľou a podlahou až pociťoval klaustrofóbiu.

Takmer hneď ako sa Michael posadil, nahnevane vstal. Kopol do kufra a nahlas zaklial. Povedal: „Nič z toho nevychádza správne!" A potom povedal: „Už je desať hodín, kde do pekla je?"

Draco si pomyslel, 'musí mať s niekým schôdzku,' a len čo si na to pomyslel, začul hluk pri okne. Michael prešiel k oknu a otvoril okenné krídlo. Povedal: „Kde do pekla si bol?"

Draco zrazu uvidel dva páry nôh na podlahe, kde pôvodne boli len jedny. Začul nie celkom neznámy hlas povedať: „Čo sa stalo včera večer?"

„Ty mi to povedz!" žiadal Michael. „Urobil si to s jej izbou? Myslel som si, že sme chceli prestať ju terorizovať!"

„Neurobil som to, prisahám," povedal druhý hlas. „Nevedel som o tom, až kým si mi neposlal sovu."

„Zašiel príliš ďaleko, príliš," prehlásil Michael. „Neplánovalo sa, že sa niekomu ublíži. Terry zomrel, zabili ho a je to moja chyba!"

Ten druhý muž povedal: „Nie, nie je to tvoja chyba. Využili nás oboch. Musíme to nejako zastaviť."

„Terry a ja sme sa to pokúšali zastaviť a pozri, čo sa stalo! Povedal mi, že budeme mať dosť času dostať sa z miestnosti. Štyri kvapky, povedal! Povedal, že štyri kvapky do elixíru spôsobia, že sa miestnosť naplní dymom a on dostane Malfoya! Klamal nám, klamal nám všetkým. Tvrdil, že je na našej strane a že nám chce len pomôcť, ale teraz viem, že chcel Malfoya zabiť a že mu bolo jedno, či kvôli tomu zomrie niekto z nás ostatných."

„Len hlavu hore. Viem, že Terryho bratia pracujú usilovne na tom, aby prišli na to, čo ďalej robiť," povedal druhý muž. „Som šťastný, že zistili, že som s tým nemal nič spoločné. Nemôžem uveriť, že som bol pod kliatbou Imperius a ani som o tom nevedel. V ten deň, keď sme mali trest, som ju mohol zabiť, vieš to, že?"

„Ale nezabil, Anthony. Neobviňuj sa. Je to ich chyba, nie naša," povedal Michael Anthonymu Goldsteinovi.

Anthony odpovedal: „Prijmi svoju vlastnú radu a neobviňuj sa za Terryho smrť."

„Nemôžem si pomôcť. Na rozdiel od teba som nebol pod Imperiusom. Šiel som vo všetkom od začiatku, pretože som uveril ich klamstvám, a tak s tým musím žiť," povedal Michael, znejúc ako keby mal slzy na krajíčku.

„Musím ísť, nesmú ma tu vidieť. Taktiež som chcel naozaj dokončiť školu. Moji rodičia kvôli mne zariadili, aby som robil MLOKy na ministerstve, tak tie aspoň dostanem, aj keď nebudem promovaný," povedal Anthony s ľútosťou.

Michael povedal: „Jednako si myslím, že keď ťa uznali za nevinného, mal by si sa vrátiť nazad do školy."

Anthony odpovedal: „Keď mám pravdu povedať, nechcem sa sem vrátiť. Nie teraz. Už idem späť. Pošlem ti sovu. Maj oči otvorené. Kontaktuj Dona Boota, keby si na niečo prišiel."

Draco bol stále pod posteľou a práve si uvedomil, že je tam len jeden pár nôh, ktorý chodí hore a dolu po izbe. Anthony musí byť nejaký druh animága, tak ako Terry. Bol ním aj Michael?

Michael ešte raz zaklial a potom vyšiel von z izby a zatresol za sebou dvere. Draco nevedel, či má zostať tam kde je, alebo má vyjsť spod postele. Ale vedel jednu vec; ani Anthony ani Michael sa neprevinili ničím iným než len tým, že verili niekomu, kto sa ukázal ako klamár. Draco a jeho rodina sa previnila tým istým, keď verili tým lžiam, ktoré chŕlil Voldemort.

Neville otvoril Michaelove dvere a povedal: „Draco, si tu ešte?"

„Pomôž mi, Longbottom," povedal Draco, keď sa pokúšal dostať svoje veľké telo spod postele.

„Našiel si niečo?" spýtal s Neville, nadvihnúc trochu posteľ, aby Draco mohol vyliezť.

„Viac než by si si mohol myslieť, poďme, musíme sa vrátiť do izby. Musíme dopísať niečo na Grangerovej malé pergameny!" povedal Draco, keď sa dvaja muži vyrútili z izby a rozbehli sa po chodbe.

_**Pravda začína vychádzať na povrch, ale Hermiona je stále zmätená:**_

Neville a Draco bežali nazad do izby. Pri svojej ceste zbadali na chodbe Hermionu. Draco sa jej spýtal, prečo nie je v triede. „Pretože sme tam boli len Padma a ja, tak sme sa rozhodli odísť. Kde ste boli?" povedala.

„Poď s nami a všetko ti poviem," povedal Draco.

Schmatol ju za rukáv a bežali na tretie poschodie, kde bol jej dočasný domov.

„Prečo bežíme?" spýtala sa Hermiona, pozerajúc sa na Nevilla. Nemohla sa spýtať Draca, pretože bol príliš vpredu a prakticky ju ťahal za sebou.

„Neviem prečo bežíme," priznal Neville.

Dostali sa k izbe a Draco zakričal heslo. Vošli a on povedal: „Všetci si sadnite a počúvajte, pretože to chcem povedať len raz a potrebujem, aby som to povedal hneď, kým to mám ešte v hlave čerstvé. Luna, keď budem rozprávať, všetko zapisuj."

Povedal im všetko, čo počul a o všetkom, čo našiel. Hermiona po celý čas sedela na gauči s rukou na ústach. Draco by povedal, že ju skoro roztrhlo.

Kým skončil, niekoľkokrát povedal: „Pridala si to tam, Luna?" alebo „Zapísala si túto časť?"

Luna všetko zapísala. Hermiona povedala: „Stále som zmätená. Ak sú Terryho bratia skutočne vlci, čo sme už predpokladali a Michael to viac menej potvrdil, prečo nám nemohli povedať, kto sú? Prečo nás nemohli ochraňovať vo svojej kúzelníckej podobe? A tiež, toto nám vlastne nepomôže, pretože tu na Rokforte je stále niekto, kto ťahá za nitky a môžeme s určitosťou povedať, že to nie je profesor Stephens. Musel byť spolupáchateľ, ale hlavný vinník je ešte stále tu. Taktiež, ak Michael a Terry vedeli, že sa tá osoba pokúsi dostať Draca v ten deň na elixíroch, ale oni sa nás pokúšali chrániť, neznamená to, že sa nás v skutočnosti nikdy nesnažili chrániť, ale po celý čas v tom boli od začiatku zapletení a to znamená, že nám klamali?"

„Ani neviem, na čo do pekla si sa práve pýtala, ale nepreanalyzuj to, Grangerová. Mne to dáva zmysel," vyhlásil Draco.

„Musíme to povedať aurorom," povedala Hermiona. „Alebo aspoň profesorovi Mankinovi. V skutočnosti pracuje pre ministerstvo a poslali ho sem, aby chránil Draca, tak to musíme dať vedieť aspoň jemu."

„Ja vravím, aby sme to zatiaľ nehovorili nikomu. Zistili sme za dva dni viac než zistilo ministerstvo za osem mesiacov," škodoradostne povedal Draco. „Takže zatiaľ si to necháme pre seba a pokúsime sa prísť na to, čo sa deje vlastnými silami."

„Súhlasím s Dracom. Myslím, že musíme uskutočniť viac tajných operácií," povedal Neville.

„Kde si počul ten výraz, Neville? _Tajné operácie?_ Zase si čítal nejaký mukelský špionážny román?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

„Možno," povedal Neville, červenajúc sa.

„Súhlasím s Dracom a Nevillom," vyhlásila Luna. „Myslím, že by sme mali sami pokračovať v tom, čo sme zistili a potrebujeme ešte zopár tajných výletov. Myslím, že je tam toho ešte veľa na odkrytie a najlepšie urobíme, keď to odkryjeme bez toho, aby o tom vedelo priveľa ľudí."

„Nesúhlasím, ale držím s vami, zatiaľ," povedala Hermiona.

Strávili zvyšok dňa prechádzajúc cez to, čo už zistili a cez všetky ich podozrenia až kým z toho všetkého neboli unavení. Rozprávali sa počas obeda, počas večere a čoskoro bola noc. Odsúhlasilo sa, že Neville a Luna tam znova strávia noc. Tí šli dole, aby pre nich všetkých získali niečo na jedenie. Hermiona si šla ľahnúť na posteľ.

Draco prišiel k nej a povedal: „Čo sa deje, Hermiona?"

„Myslím, že by sme to, čo vieme, mali povedať aspoň Billovi alebo Harrymu," povedala.

„Po prvé, nevieme nič konkrétne, len máme podozrenie. Po druhé, neveríš mi? Neveríš sama sebe? Myslíš, že len Harry Potter vie vyriešiť problémy a zachrániť deň?" povedal so štipkou zlosti.

„Nemyslela som to takto, prepáč Draco," povedala porazenecky Hermiona. „Len som z toho všetkého unavená."

Draco vyliezol na posteľ a pritiahol si jej telo k sebe. Ležala na boku, chrbtom k nemu. Začal ju rukou hladiť sem a tam a potom ju pobozkal na krk. "Tvoja bezpečnosť je jediné, čo ma zaujíma. Ver mi, že sa o teba postarám. Dokonca Potter, Weasley a Bill mi veria, že to urobím, tak prečo ty nie?"

Náhle sa otočila, takže bola tvárou k nemu. Položila mu ruku na hruď. „Verím ti a prepáč, že to predtým vyzeralo inak. Tak veľmi ťa ľúbim a viem, že moja bezpečnosť je pre teba dôležitá, presne tak ako tvoja pre mňa."

Prisunula sa bližšie a zľahka ho pobozkala. Trochu sa odtiahla, potom sa opäť sklonila a pobozkala ho znovu.

„Čo má pre nás nachystané naša budúcnosť?" spýtal sa z ničoho nič.

„V akom zmysle?" spýtala sa nazad.

„Budeme sa stále stretávať, keď odpromujeme?" spýtal sa.

„Pánabeka, áno. Teraz by som už bez teba nemohla žiť," povedala so štipkou žiaľu. „Dokonca ani nechcem myslieť na budúcnosť bez teba."

„Čo chceš robiť po Rokforte? Mám na mysli aký druh kariéry?" spýtal sa, kým si namotával kader jej vlasov okolo svojho prsta.

„Znie to šialene, zvlášť po tomto poslednom roku, ale chcem sa vrátiť sem a učiť tu," priznala. „Už som o tom hovorila s riaditeľkou a ona chce, aby som prišla a rok s ňou praxovala a potom po nej prevzala hodiny Transfigurácie. Kvôli tomu ešte toto miesto neobsadila; čaká na moje rozhodnutie. Vieš, že ten predmet učil tiež profesor Dumbledore? Naozaj chcem toto robiť. Rozprávala som sa o tom s mojimi rodičmi a oni si myslia, že je to dobrý nápad."

„Tak ty si sa už o tom rozprávala s každým okrem mňa? Prečo?" spýtal sa takmer dotknuto.

„Myslela som si, že počkám, aby som zistila, čo chceš robiť ty," priznala. „Napríklad, ak by si chcel ďalší rok stráviť cestovaním a lezením po Andách alebo niečo podobné, potom by som chcela ísť s tebou. Keby si šiel s batohom naprieč Severnou Amerikou, šla by som tiež s tebou. Keby si plánoval žiť bez peňazí alebo len sa tak potĺkať po svete, alebo by si chcel chodiť na večierky, alebo minúť všetky svoje peniaze, vtedy by som určite tiež chcela byť s tebou ."

Usmial sa. Odkladala rozhodnutie o svojej budúcnosti, pretože chcela poznať jeho. Ale čím viac o tom premýšľal, tým bol smutnejší. Povedal: „Nemala by si sa vzdávať svojho sna len kvôli tomu, že čakáš na to, aby si zistila, čo chcem robiť ja. Možno namiesto toho, aby si ma nasledovala pri mojom putovaní naprieč západnou pologuľou alebo na moje opilecké a úžasné večierky, možno ja by som mal ísť za tebou, na Rokfort."

Tak jasne sa usmiala a povedala: „To by si pre mňa urobil?"

„Samozrejme," povedal, chovajúc sa, ako keby bola hlúpa. „Šiel by som za tebou na koniec sveta. Mimochodom, neplánujem pracovať. Ako vieš, som veľmi bohatý. Takže môžem ísť za tebou kamkoľvek, kam ťa tvoje srdce zavedie." Pobozkal ju na nos.

„Nechceš prácu? Nechceš kariéru? Je niečo po čom túžiš?" spovedala ho.

„Túžim po tebe," povedal vážne a dodal: „Budeš si myslieť, že len naskakujem do správneho vlaku na Rokfort, ale úprimne, milujem elixíry a keby som ich niekedy mohol učiť, tak by som ich asi zobral a učil ich tu s tebou, hoci nenávidím deti," zasmial sa.

„To nikdy nezastavilo Snapa," povedala a obaja sa zasmiali. Dodala: „Vieš, že profesor Mankin nie je naozajstný učiteľ. Na budúci rok tu nebude. Mal by si sa porozprávať s riaditeľkou. Uvidíš, aké máš šance."

„Asi to urobím, Grangerová," povedal pridržiac si ju na svojej hrudi. „Možno by som mal urobiť presne to."

Neville a Luna vošli s jedlom, ktoré by stačilo desiatim ľuďom a zaľúbenci zišli z postele a pridali sa k ich hostine.

_**Kam idete? **_

Na druhý deň sa všetci štyria priatelia, pretože to bolo to, čo teraz boli, priatelia, na Dracovu veľkú radosť, zobudili zavčas rána. Hermiona stále potrebovala z Rokvillu nejaké veci. Šli dole na raňajky a už sa chystali odísť, keď ich začal prenasledovať jeden z aurorov.

„Prepáčte mi, ale kam si myslíte, že idete?" spýtal sa Draco toho muža.

„Musím vás dvoch všade sledovať na priamy príkaz ministra Shacklebolta (cz: Kingsley Pastorek)_,"_ povedal mladý auror.

„Budeme v poriadku, napokon sme tu dohromady štyria," viackrát zopakoval Draco.

„Áno a v ten deň na elixíroch ste boli piati," pripomenul ten muž.

„To dáva zmysel," domnievala sa Hermiona.

„Fajn, choďte za nami a sledujte ako mi je to jedno," povedal Draco, zobral Hermionu za ruku a viedol ju cestou do dediny.

Na rozdiel od pekných dní, ktoré mali v poslednej dobe, dnešok bol šedivý a zamračený, zrelý na jarnú búrku. Hermiona si obliekla pršiplášť a popadla dáždnik, len pre istotu. Bol to dobrý nápad, pretože kráčali sotva desať minút, keď začali padať veľké dažďové kvapky.

Hermionin dáždnik bol veľký len pre dvoch, tak sa pod jeho ochranu k nej pripojila Luna, kým Neville, Draco a ten auror sa museli zmieriť s tým, že zmoknú. Práve sa dostali do dediny, keď Hermiona upozornila na to, že si najprv potrebuje kúpiť nejaké oblečenie a že by sa možno mohli rozdeliť. „Musíte zostať spolu. Nemôžem sledovať každého z vás osobitne," povedal auror. Hermiona naozaj nechcela vyberať spodnú bielizeň za prítomnosti aurora a Nevilla. Stála tam na prostriedku chodníka, zvažujúc, čo robiť, keď jej Draco prišiel na pomoc.

„Počúvajte, Grangerová potrebuje kúsok súkromia, keď si bude vyberať svoje osobné veci. Prečo nejdete s ňou, pretože jej hrozí skutočné nebezpečenstvo, ale zostaňte vonku pred obchodom. Zvyšok z nás pôjde k Trom metlám dať si ďatelinové pivo a keď v tom obchode skončí, vy dvaja môžete prísť a vyzdvihnúť nás a potom dokončíme naše nákupy."

Aurorovi sa skutočne ten nápad nepáčil, ale nemal na výber, keďže Hermiona bez varovania vbehla do obchodu a zvyšní traja mladí prešli na druhú stranu ulice a mierili k hostincu. Čakal vonku pred obchodom, raz za čas cez okno skontroloval Hermionu.

Hermiona v obchode dokončila nákupy. Nekúpila len nohavičky (biela bavlna) a podprsenku, ale kúpila si aj nohavice, rifle a tri tričká. Kúpila si kartáč na vlasy a dokonca nejaký parfum. Tú poslednú vec si kúpiť nemusela, ale vylepšilo jej to náladu.

Vyšla von, aby sa pridala k aurorovi, ale on nebol tam. Uvažovala, či sa pridal k ostatným. Teraz dosť silno pršalo a zdvíhal sa hrozný vietor. Začula hrom. Otvorila dáždnik a prebehla cez cestu k Trom metlám. Bola takmer na druhej strane, keď zbadala dvoch čiernych havranov sediacich hore na ceduli nad dverami. Zastala a zadržala dych. Hneď na to uvidela druhého havrana prisadnúť si k prvým dvom.

Ustúpila niekoľko krokov dozadu, bojac sa vojsť do dverí. Zbadala ako ďalšie dva havrany pristáli na prove strechy. Otočila sa, aby sa vrátila do iného obchodu na druhej strane ulice, ale uvidela na jeho odkvape ďalšie dva havrany. Sťažka dýchala. Potrebovala vytiahnuť svoj prútik. Nemohla naraz zvládnuť balíčky, dáždnik a svoj prútik. Pustila dáždnik a dokonca aj balíčky a namierila prútikom na skupinku vtákov.

Luna sedela v hostinci a pozerala sa cez veľké okno. „Ten auror už chvíľu nie je pred obchodom, v ktorom je Hermiona. Čudujem sa, kam šiel."

Obaja, Neville a Draco sa otočili, aby sa pozreli z okna, pretože boli otočení chrbtom k oknu tohto malého zariadenia. Draco sa postavil a povedal: „Je to tamto havran na ulici?" Pribehol k oknu a uvidel Hermionu stojacu v daždi, úplne samotnú, s prútikom namiereným aspoň na troch havranov, ktorí boli na ulici oproti nej. Schmatol prútik a povedal tým dvom, aby zostali kde sú, ale aby si pripravili prútiky.

Neville a Luna, ktorí vedeli o havranoch, sčasti urobili ako im povedal. Keď Draco vybehol z budovy, obaja vytiahli svoje prútiky a šli k vchodovým dverám.

Draco si všimol, že tam bolo celkom sedem havranov a zdalo sa, že všetkých sedem poľuje na Hermionu. Bola otočená tvárou k nim, s prútikom na nich mierila, cúvajúc nazad ulicou. Kde je do pekla ten auror? Draco pribehol k nej a povedal: „Kde je ten auror?"

„Neviem," povedala priškrteným hlasom. Sotva dokázala vidieť, pretože sa zotmelo, napriek tomu, že bolo stále zavčasu. Dážď, ktorý vyzeral, že padá v súvislej ploche, jej tiež prekážal vo výhľade.

Draco schmatol Hermionu za ruku a povedal: „Musíme sa vrátiť do Troch metiel, poďme." Začal ju viesť nazad druhým smerom, nazad k budove, z ktorej práve vyšiel.

Neville zareval „Pozor!" Draco sa náhle zvrtol a uvidel ako sa dvaja havrani presunuli za nich.

Pozrel sa na Hermionu a povedal: „Musíme ujsť. Ak nás začnú prenasledovať, snaž sa ich zabiť," povedal. „Keď napočítam do troch. Raz, dva, tri ... bež!" a vyšprintoval smerom k dverám s ňou po boku. Vtáci vzlietli nad nich a zaútočili strmhlav na nich. Neville a Luna spoločne začali posielať na vtákov omračujúce kúzla, ale vtáci leteli príliš rýchlo. Nedokázali zasiahnuť ani jedného z nich.

Draco a Hermiona sa takmer dostali k dverám, keď im cestu zablokovala trojica vtákov nad dverami. Vtáci začali škriekať a ďobať do nich, čo spôsobilo, že Hermiona zakričala, zatiaľ čo Draco zakryl jej telo svojím. Ostatní vtáci šli priamo na Nevilla a Lunu. Draco a Hermiona sa rozbehli na druhý koniec ulice, s Dracom stále kryjúcim Hermionu ako najlepšie mohol.

Takmer sa dostali k malej stodole, kde kedysi mávali tajné schôdzky. Dvaja z vtákov ich stále sledovali. Draco postrkoval Hermionu smerom k dverám, ktoré boli za ňou. Stále ju tlačil smerom k malej stajni, ale keď už boli takmer v bezpečí, spadol. Zakričal na ňu: „Choď dnu a zavri všetky okenice a dvere!"

Hermiona zakričala „DRACO!" keď sa k dvom vtákom pripojili tri ďalšie a všetci spoločne dosadli na Draca, ktorý ležal na ulici a rukami si zakrýval hlavu.


	31. Časť XXXI

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/31/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť XXXI.**_

_**Záchrana Draca Malfoya:**_

Hermiona vybehla pred stodolu. Draco ležal na zemi; rukami si zakrýval hlavu a najmenej päť havranov mávalo okolo neho krídlami. Ďobali do neho a krákali nahlas. Hermiona namierila prútik na vtáky, ale predtým než mohla čokoľvek povedať, po ulici pribehli traja vlci. Okamžite ich spoznala. Vlci začali vrčať a trhať vtákov v čeľustiach. Najväčší vlk mal jedného havrana pod labou a druhého v ústach. Ďalší vlk mal tiež jedného v tlame a tretí bežal po ceste, keď sa zvyšné havrany rozptýlili. Hermiona pribehla k Dracovi a ťahala ho po blate cez vchod do malej stodoly a zatvorila pevne dvere. Zasvietila prútikom a prezrela jeho rany. Väčšinu zranení mal na hlave, tvári a rukách. Zobrala mu z rúk prútik, ktorý pevne zvieral a zasvietila ním. Potom zobrala svoj vlastný a pokúsila sa ošetriť jeho rany ako najlepšie vedela.

Zdalo sa, že je v šoku, pretože nepovedal ani slovo. Vyzliekla si pršiplášť, premenila ho na deku a prikryla ho. Obzrela sa dookola, našla vankúš zo starých čias, keď tam bývali a položila mu ho pod hlavu.

„Draco si v poriadku?" spýtala sa ho, keď ho pohladila po hlave.

„Kam do pekla išiel ten auror?" spýtal sa s trasúcimi zubami. Nebolo chladno, tak Hermiona predpokladala, že je stále v šoku.

Hermiona povedala: „Neviem, kam išiel ten auror. Kde sú Luna a Neville?"

Draco sa pokúsil posadiť a povedal: „Pre Merlina, neviem. Povedal som im, aby počkali u Troch metiel, ale viem, že vyšli von so mnou. Neviem, čo sa s nimi stalo."

„Bolo ich tam veľa. Kto to je?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

„Možno sú to len havrani, konajúci na niečí príkaz, niečo podobné ako Voldemort robil so svojím hadom," premýšľal, keď zhodil prikrývku a posadil sa.

„Neviem," povedala. Nepresvedčil ju. Pozrela sa na neho a povedala: „Zostaň tu, nesnaž sa hýbať."

Ignoroval ju a pokúsil sa postaviť. „Zranil som si členok," povedal. „Môžeš to vyliečiť?"

Zohla sa a vyhrnula mu nohavice. Jeho členok bol dvakrát taký veľký ako normálne a už modrel. „Draco je to možno zlomené alebo poriadne vytknuté, ale nemyslím, že to dokážem zahojiť."

„Musíme nájsť ostatných a dostať sa naspäť do školy," povedal Draco, znova sa pokúsil postaviť a strhol sa bolesťou.

„Draco už sa nehýb," povedala.

„Pokús sa ma odlevitovať," povedal.

„Čože?"

„Pokús sa ma odlevitovať," povedal znova.

„Nie, Draco na to je treba veľké množstvo sústredenia, zvlášť na niečo také veľké a škola je príliš ďaleko. Nechcem ťa odniesť časť cesty a potom nebyť schopná dostať ťa bezpečne do hradu," prosila. „Myslím, že musíš zostať tu a ja pohľadám ostatných a pokúsime sa dostať na Rokfort."

„Mohli by sme poslať patronusa," navrhol.

Ako keby nepočúvala. Išla k oknu a vyzrela von jednou z dier v okenici. „Aspoň dvaja z vlkov sú tam vonku. Mal by si byť v bezpečí."

„A čo ty?" zakričal. „Ty nebudeš v bezpečí! Nenechám ťa riskovať kvôli mne život. Tamtí prekliati vtáci sú len polovica z nich."

„Nie som si istá, či máme na výber," povedala.

„Počkaj chvíľu a uvidíme, či niekto po nás nepríde. Možno ostatní už išli po pomoc," premýšľal Draco.

Hermiona si pomyslela, že to má zmysel a naozaj sa jej samej nechcelo ísť von do dažďa, s tými havranmi, tak sa posadila vedľa neho. „Chvíľu počkáme, ale ak nikto do hodiny nepríde, mám v pláne odísť. Nechcem čakať, aby sa nezotmelo," povedala.

Znova klesol na podlahu a zakryl sa dekou. S obavou sa na neho pozrela. Stále sa triasol. Nemôže ochorieť, že nie? A jeho rany sa rýchlo zahojili, tak by nemal dostať infekciu. Prečo sa stále trasie?"

Vyzula si gumáky a svoj ľahký sveter, ktorý bol mokrý. Potom si vyzliekla džínsy. Draco povedal: „Nehnevaj sa Grangerová, ale nemám náladu."

„Nie, ty hlupák, chystám sa ťa udržať v teple," povedala, keď si vyzliekla nohavičky a podprsenku.

„Nenadávaj mi; nemám dobrý deň. Mimochodom, biela bavlna?" spýtal sa.

„Áno, obliekla som si ich v obchode," vysvetlila bez toho, že by musela, pretože si bola istá, že mu to teraz bolo jedno. Odtiahla deku, oprela sa o neho, nohou na jeho nohe a rukou a hruďou okolo jeho trupu. „Prečo si taký studený?" spýtala sa.

„Pretože prší a je tu zima," povedal.

„Dúfam, že nebudeš chorý," vyhlásila.

„To by stlmilo celú túto záležitosť 'Hermiona a Draco v nebezpečenstve'," zasmial sa. „Hermiona, nemali sme opustiť školu," nakoniec uzavrel.

„Myslíš?" usmiala sa, pohladila ho po tvári a naklonila sa, aby ho pobozkala. Položila mu hlavu na hruď. Mal retiazku, ktorú mu venovala. Prstami prešla po písmenách. Povedala: „Vieš, keď toto všetko skončí, mali by sme ísť na ten kopec, cez ktorý sme prešli v ten prvý deň a nechať na tom strome naše iniciálky, na tom, kde sme videli tie druhé iniciálky."

„Iste, čokoľvek chceš," povedal.

_**Vyznanie na smrteľnej posteli:**_

„Pamätáš si tie iniciálky?" spýtal sa, trochu menej studený než predtým a trochu nevhodne vzrušený.

„Boli to M.F. a T.J.," odpovedala.

„Uvažoval som, aké boli ich mená," povedal Draco.

Hermiona povedala: „Myslím, že boli Matthew Forrester a Teresa Jenkinsová."

„Také hlúpe mená," povedal.

„Aké myslíš, že mali mená?" spýtala sa.

„Tie iniciálky môžu byť na tom strome stovky rokov, takže ich mená by mohli byť historickejšie niečo ako Maxim a Thelma," zasmial sa.

„Thelma?" povedala.

„Nemohol som vymyslieť ženské meno na 'T'. Stále nie som presvedčený, že T.J. bola žena. Stavil by som sa, že ich mená bol Michaela Franklinová a Theodor Jorgensen."

Skontrolovala, či nemá teplotu.

„Možno Mária Furtunatová a Thomas Jefferson," povedal.

„Vieš, kto bol Thomas Jefferson, však?" spýtala sa a nadvihla hlavu z jeho hrude, aby sa na neho pozrela.

„Nejaký americký prezident, druhý alebo tak nejako," povedal.

„Tretí a nemyslím si, že to boli ich mená," povedala. „Stále si myslím, že M.F. bol muž. Stavím sa, že ich mená boli Martin Franks a Tilly Johnsonová." V duchu sa zasmiala. Tiež jej dochádzali mená.

„Tilly?" spýtal sa.

„Skrátene Matilda, ktoré je jedno z mojich obľúbených mien. Chcem tak niekedy pomenovať svoje dievčatko a skrátene ju volať Tilly," priznala Hermiona.

„Nie, to nebude dobre," povedal jej.

Znova sa mu pozrela do očí a položila si hlavu na ruku, ktorú mala stále položenú na jeho hrudi. „A prečo nie?" spýtala sa.

„No tak, Matilda Malfoyová? Tilly Malfoyová? Nemyslím, že by to šlo," usmial sa.

„To znamená, že si myslíš, že moje dievčatko bude mať priezvisko Malfoyová?" usmiala sa na oplátku.

„Aké do pekla si pre ňu chcela mať meno? Tilly Weasleyová? Ach, áno, to znie oveľa lepšie," povedal Draco sucho.

Hermiona sa zasmiala a povedala: „Aké mená sa páčia tebe?"

„Ešte som o tom nerozmýšľal," povedal pravdivo. „Vidíš Grangerová, muži nie sú ako ženy. Neposedávame, aby sme premýšľali o našom svadobnom dni alebo o tom ako bude vyzerať náš budúci dom, alebo o menách našich budúcich detí."

„Vidím," povedala pomaly. Posadila sa a začala sa obliekať.

„Neurazil som ťa?" spýtal sa a nadvihol sa na lakti.

„Nie, len sa už netrasieš a mne teraz zostala zima," povedala pravdivo, keď si obliekla džínsy.

„Keď sa oblečieš, vráť sa a ľahni si," povedal jej.

„Myslím, že musíme vymyslieť nejaký plán. Nemyslím, že niekto príde a zachráni nás," povedala vážne.

Po tom čo sa obliekla, povedal: „Vráť sa na chvíľku, prosím."

Kľakla si na kolená a priplazila sa k nemu. Posadil sa a pritiahol si ju k sebe. Pridržal ju na svojej hrudi a povedal veľmi potichu: „Keď toto všetko skončí a my konečne dokončíme školu, vydáš sa za mňa?"

Nemohla uveriť tomu, čo počula. Odtiahla sa od neho a pozrela sa mu do tváre. Bol to ďalší Malfoyov žart? Ešte raz skúsila jeho čelo, na čo sa načiahol a chytil ju za ruku a priložil si ju k svojím ústam. „Neblúznim Hermiona. Myslíš, že niekto musí blúzniť, aby ťa požiadal o ruku?"

Uškrnula sa, potom sa zachichotala a objala ho tak pevne, že obaja spadli dozadu.

„Pozor na členok, maličká!" zakričal.

Priložila svoje pery k jeho a jemne s nimi pohla, roztvoriac jeho pery svojimi. Venovala mu bozk, ktorý bol taký hlboký a nemravný, že si takmer spytovala svedomie. Ležal na chrbte, ona sa oprela o jeho hruď a povedala: „Si si tým istý? Nehovoríš to len v tejto chvíli alebo kvôli tejto situácii?"

„Kedysi som ti povedal, že vždy hovorím, čo si myslím, tak ako toto Grangerová. Povieš áno?" Spýtal sa.

„Áno, poviem áno," povedala. Zhlboka vydýchla, dokonca ani nevedela, že zadržala dych. Ešte raz sa pobozkali a ona ich náhle chcela odtiaľ dostať viac než kedykoľvek predtým.

Čoskoro začula zavýjanie vlka. Postavila sa a rýchlo prešla k vchodovým dverám. Pootvorila dvere a uvidela všetkých troch vlkov pred dverami. Najväčší prišiel k malým dverám, zatlačil svojou prednou labou na dvere a otvoril ich ešte viac. Odstúpila nabok, keď vlk vošiel a pred jej očami sa premenil na Dona Boota.

Stretla sa s 'mužom' Donom Bootom len raz, ale mala pocit, že jeho druhá podoba, vlk, bol jej drahý starý priateľ a bez akejkoľvek hanblivosti ho pevne objala. Objal ju tiež.

„Čo sa deje, Don?" spýtala sa.

„Nie som si istý. Musím sa s vami dvoma rýchlo porozprávať a potom sa pokúsime dostať vás nazad do školy. Moji bratia musia odísť predtým než nás začnú hľadať," vysvetlil. „Bratstvo havranov je starodávna organizácia, vytvorená z bývalých Bystrohlavčanov a ich potomkov. Nepoviem vám všetko o čo sa snažia alebo čo robia, ale v tejto chvíli sú veľké rozbroje v ich radoch. Môj otec je súčasný vodca, ale zdá sa, že je tu malá skupina, ktorá sa rozhodla roztrhnúť rady. Hovoríme len o desiatich či dvanástich mužoch, ale niekoľkí z nich sú mocní čarodejníci."

Kľakol si, aby stlmil hlas, čím sa priblížil k Malfoyovi, ktorý bol stále na zemi. Hermiona si tiež kľakla vedľa neho. „Profesor Stephens zobral do vlastných rúk s pomocou týchto mužov potrestanie Draca za zabitie jeho nevlastnej sestry, napriek tomu, že s tým Draco nemal nič spoločné. My sme rozhodli, že nemôže byť braný na zodpovednosť za veci, ktoré v jeho dome urobil Temný pán, hlavne keď bol taký mladý. Im sa nepáčilo toto rozhodnutie a kvôli tomu sa odtrhli a rozhodli sa jednať na vlastnú päsť."

„Všetci členovia bratstva sa musia stať animágmi, aby ich prijali. Jediná možná forma je havran. Vďaka tomu viem, že tí havrani, čo šli po vás, boli tí muži," vysvetlil Don.

Hermiona ho prerušila a povedala: „Ale ty a tvoji bratia ste vlci."

„Viem. Je tu maličkosť. Sme priami potomkovia Roweny z Bystrohlavu. Iba priami potomkovia môžu užívať titul Hlava bratstva. Je to veľmi dobre strážené tajomstvo, že všetci jej priami potomkovia sú veľmi mocní animágovia, a že väčšina z nich sa môže stať viac než jedným zvieraťom. Nie je to veľmi známe. Na rozdiel od iných, my Bystrohlavčania dokážeme udržať tajomstvo a dúfajme, že vy tiež."

Pokračoval: „Takže, môj otec naučil svojich synov ako sa stať tiež vlkmi, pretože on bol tiež dvojitým animágom. To nie je dokonca známe ani medzi bratstvom. Preto sme vás mohli otvorene strážiť v našej druhej zvieracej podobe. Nemali tušenia, kto sme."

„Prečo by tvoj brat Terry rovnako úprimne povedal Lune Lovegoodovej, že vie byť vlk, keď je to také tajomstvo?" spýtal sa Draco.

„Na to naozaj neviem odpovedať, ale musel jej dôverovať," povedal.

Hermiona sa spýtala: „Viete čo sa tu deje? Čo sa stalo so Stephensom a či mal nejakého komplica vo vnútri Rokfortu?"

„Ešte nevieme," priznal Don. „Prial by som si, aby sme vedeli, ale nevieme. Nemôžeme povedať viac. Ten auror je mŕtvy. Jeho sme našli prvého. Zasiahla ho smrteľná kliatba. Zobrali sme jeho telo do lesa a potom sme vás šli pohľadať."

„Viete čo sa stalo s našimi priateľmi?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

„Nie, ale nemôžeme sa viac rozprávať. Musím sa premeniť nazad a Hermiona, ty a ja sa musíme dostať do školy a zohnať pomoc pre Draca."

Draco povedal: „Nie, vezmi ma nazad. Premiestni sa so mnou ku školským pozemkom a potom prídeme na spôsob ako sa dostať do hradu odtiaľ."

„Nie, zostaň tu. Budeš v bezpečí. Položím ochranné kúzla. Zostaň hore a pokračuj na stráži," povedal Don a postavil sa, aby sa premenil na vlka.

„Grangerová, nedovolím ti odísť!" povedal Draco.

„Draco, musím. Musím to urobiť kvôli tebe. Don ma ochráni. Len zostaň v bezpečí," naliehala, naklonila sa k nemu a silno ho pobozkala.

Don sa už premenil nazad na vlka. Hermiona a on opustili malú drevenú stodolu. Draco vytiahol svoj prútik a čakal na svoju záchranu.

_**Na hrad:**_

Pršalo rovnako silno ako predtým. Hermiona a vlk prešli okolo miesta, kde upustila dáždnik a balíčky. Nechala ich ležať. Obzerala sa po Nevillovi a Lune a nielen, že ich Hermiona nevidela, ale zdalo sa, že celé mesto bolo opustené. Možno len kvôli búrke.

Napriek tomu, že vedela, že s ňou je Don Boot, bola vystrašená. Bola to dobrá míľa a pol k pozemkom a potom ďalšia míľa k hradu. Mala svoj prútik pred sebou a stále sa obzerala.

Chcela sa s Donom porozprávať, pretože vždy rozprávala, keď bola nervózna, ale vedela, že jej nemôže odpovedať. Väčšinou mala otázky a pretože jej nemohol poskytnúť odpovede v jeho súčasnej podobe, bola ticho.

Konečne sa dostali k hradným pozemkom, keď k nim pribehol profesor Mankin. Vlk pri jej boku zbadal jeho príchod oveľa skôr než profesor uvidel vlka, tak sa skryl v lese. Hermiona si to dokonca ani nevšimla. Rozbehla sa v ústrety profesorovi.

„Kde je Draco a auror?" spýtal sa.

„Sú tam Neville a Luna?" spýtala sa na oplátku, bez odpovede na jeho otázku.

„Áno, áno, všetko nám povedali, kde sú?" spýtal sa.

„Toho aurora zabila smrtiaca kliatba. Zobrali jeho telo do lesa za dedinou a Draco je ťažko zranený v malej stodole za Rokvillom," povedala rýchlo.

„Vráťte sa na hrad a nájdite jedného z aurorov. Idem po Malfoya," zakričal, bežiac po úzkej ceste.

Rozbehla sa smerom k hradu a uvidela ako k nej beží Bill Weasley. „Neville mi práve povedal čo sa stalo. Kde je Draco?"

Všetko vysvetľovala znova. Bill povedal, že pôjde tiež do dediny. Naliehal, aby odišla za zvyšnými aurormi, ktorí sa práve chystali spojiť s ministerstvom. Pokračoval tou istou trasou ako profesor Mankin. Rozbehla sa ku škole a povedala svoj príbeh prvému aurorovi, ktorého stretla. Potom bežala za riaditeľkou a hoci to pre niekoho nebola bežná vec, hodila sa staršej dáme okolo krku a začala plakať. Riaditeľka povedala Nevillovi, aby ju zobral do nemocničného krídla. Trvala na tom, že je v poriadku, ale Nevilla nasledovala.

Na ceste nahor povedala: „Čo sa stalo, Neville?"

„Po tom čo Draco vyšiel von, aby ti pomohol, Luna a ja sme sa snažili omráčiť tých vtákov, ale leteli príliš rýchlo. Potom ako ste bežali po ceste, niekoľko vtákov zostalo. Ale skôr než sme mohli s nimi niečo urobiť, odkiaľsi sa zjavili traja vlci a zahnali ich. Luna si spomenula na niečo, čo si povedala o tých vlkoch, ako má najväčší tri hnedé a jednu čiernu nohu a povedala, že to musia byť Terryho bratia. Došlo nám, že vás budú ochraňovať a postarajú sa o tých vtákov, tak sme si pomysleli, že bude lepšie vrátiť sa do školy a pohľadať niekoho."

Práve sa dostali do nemocničného krídla, keď Hermiona uvidela Lunu na jednej z postelí. Podľa všetkého ju tiež napadli vtáci. Hermiona sa po prvý raz dobre prizrela Nevillovi a uvidela, že má tiež drobné rany po tvári, krku a rukách.

„Pán Longbottom, poďte sem, sadnite si a nechajte ma vyliečiť vás," povedala ošetrovateľka.

Hermiona obsadila prázdnu posteľ a Neville si sadol vedľa Luny. Ošetrovateľka prešla na chvíľu ku skrini a Hermiona uvidela ako si Luna položila hlavu na Nevillove plece a on ju rukami objal. Kedy sa to stalo? Hermiona sa trochu usmiala. Bolo milé, že obaja niekoho našli. Boli si takí podobní v toľkých ohľadoch. Boli dvaja najvernejší ľudia, ktorých kedy Hermiona stretla.

Dlho nad tým nerozmýšľala, pretože sa jej myseľ vrátila k Dracovi. Už sa k nemu dostali? Boli už spolu s ním na ceste nazad? Tak sa o neho bála.

Madam Pomfreyová prišla k nej a povedala: „Vypite to, pomôže to." Hermiona urobila ako jej kázala, ani sa nespýtala, čo to bolo, keď je to malo pomôcť, pretože nebola naozaj zranená. Hrozne trpela, ale nebola zranená.

Vlna nesmiernej únavy prešla cez ňu. Ach, dala jej upokojujúci prostriedok. Oh, dobre, mohla by si pospať. Klesla na vankúš, zatvorila oči a privítala spánok, ktorý bol nevyhnutný.

Snívalo sa jej, že je na kopci, ktorý bol pokrytý poľnými kvetmi. Boli to bledomodré nevädze, tmavofialové stračie nôžky, ružové a do ružova sfarbené klinčeky. Bol tam vysoký jasnočervený náprstník a žiarivo žltý anglický nechtík. Nádhera tých kvetov splývala s nádherou krajiny okolo nej. Mala oblečené dlhé splývajúce biele šaty a na hlave mala korunu kráľovnej Anny. Držala kyticu z tých istých kvetov, ktoré ju obklopovali. Usmievala sa, vietor jemne previeval jej vlasy. Pozrela sa do diaľky a uvidela ako k nej beží Draco. Bol to jej svadobný deň? Bol toto spôsob, akým sa to stane? Tu na tomto nádhernom kopci, s kvetmi okolo nej a s modrou oblohou nad ňou. A nič iné, len vietor a oblaky ako ich svedkovia?

Draco k nej prichádzal bližšie a volal jej meno. Usmieval sa, bol bližšie, bližšie a stále sa usmieval. Konečne sa k nej dostal; natiahol ruku a povedal ešte raz jej meno. Zovrela jeho natiahnutú ruku a jej ruka prešla cez jeho ako keby bol vzduch.

Postupne sa jeho úsmev zmenil na zamračenie a ustupoval dozadu, preč od nej. Stále počula ako volá jej meno. Pustila kyticu a bežala za ním. Bol stále ďalej a ďalej, ale zvuk jeho hlasu bol hlasnejší a hlasnejší.

„Hermiona!"

„Hermiona, zobuď sa!" povedal niekto, trasúc ňou. Prebrala sa zo spánku a uvidela ako Bill Weasley stojí vedľa jej postele. Na okamih zabudla kde je a prečo tam je. Keď sa rozpamätala, povedala: „Kde je Draco?"

Bill povedal: „Hermiona, bol preč a vyzeralo to na dosť veľký boj. Všade bola krv a našli sme len toto." Držal Dracov náhrdelník; ten s H a D.

Vytrhla mu náhrdelník a bojovala s tým, aby sa postavila, stále pod vplyvom upokojujúceho nápoja. Začala sa ho pýtať, či si je istý, keď vošiel do miestnosti profesor Mankin a povedal: „Našli sme tento odkaz."

Hermiona mu ho vytrhla z rúk. Stálo tam: „Konečne zaplatil za svoje hriechy, smrť za smrť. Teraz necháme to dievča na pokoji."

Hermiona pustila lístok, klesla na kolená a vykríkla.


	32. Časť XXXII

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/32/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť XXXII. Jún**_

_**Celkom sama:**_

Harry Potter sedel na podlahe pred jej dverami. Chcel tam byť, len pre prípad, že by ho potrebovala. Znova sa postavil a rozhodol sa, že na chvíľu zíde dole schodmi. Beztak si nebola vedomá, že je tam vonku. V tejto chvíli ale nechcel stáť zoči-voči rodine, tak sa posadil na schody, blízko dolného odpočívadla, sám.

„Myslíš, že by som jej mala zobrať hore nejaké jedlo?" spýtala sa Ginny svojej matky.

„Nie, drahá, nechaj ju teraz byť. Potrebuje čas na zotavenie. Potrebuje čas pre seba," povedala pani Weasleyová.

Ron povedal: „Len tam stále sedí. Neplače, nepohne sa. Je to už týždeň a ešte sa nepohla zo stoličky okrem toho, keď šla na záchod alebo dať si sprchu. Neplakala od tej prvej noci."

„Každý sa so zármutkom vyrovnáva po svojom, zlatko," povedala pani Weasleyová. „Dôležité je, aby sme jej dali čas, ktorý potrebuje na to, aby sa s tým zmierila. Nechajte ju smútiť jej vlastným spôsobom. Neexistuje správny alebo nesprávny spôsob."

Harry Potter sedel na schodoch a počúval výmenu Weasleyových. Všetci mali dobré úmysly. Harry mal tiež dobré úmysly, keď jej zobral jedlo, aby sa najedla alebo sedel s ňou v izbe, či dokonca sedel pred jej dverami celú noc. Dobré úmysly nestačili, aby zmiernili jej bolesť. Bolesť, ktorú cítila zo straty niekoho, koho milovala. Všetci stratili niekoho počas vojny, niekto viac než druhý. Všetci videli tvár smrti a všetci smútili. Toto bolo iné. Harry si predstavil, že takéto niečo by cítil, keby stratil Hermionu, Rona alebo ešte horšie, Ginny.

Tá prvá noc, keď ju Bill Weasley priniesol sem, bola najhoršia. Tú noc preplakala. Nie, nielen plakala, ona kvílila, stenala a bola neutíšiteľná. Bolo po večeri a rodina Weasleyovcov bola celá v obývacej izbe, počúvala rozhlas, keď zrazu vyšiel Bill Weasley z kozubu s ňou v náručí. Plakala a celá sa triasla. Harry, spolu so zvyškom rodiny, pribehol k Billovi. Myslel si, že je zranená. Myslel si, že má bolesti. Mala, ale nie kvôli tomu čo si predstavoval. Ron podišiel a zobral ju z Billových rúk a Bill povedal: „Zabili Draca Malfoya, je mŕtvy." Všetci v miestnosti naraz zalapali po dychu. Pani Weasleyová povedala Ronovi, aby zobral Hermionu nahor. Pán Weasley sa spýtal Billa, čo sa stalo. Harry nechcel vedieť, čo sa stalo. Chcel ísť s Hermionou. Vyšiel za nimi hore. Ron ju zobral do starej izby Billa a Charlieho a posadil ju do kresla, ktoré bolo v rohu miestnosti hneď pri okne. Ron sa pozrel na Harryho, prosiac ho očami, aby niečo urobil, aby niečo povedal. Zakymácala sa dopredu a dozadu, pozrela sa na svojich dvoch najlepších priateľov a povedala: „Je mŕtvy! Nemôžem uveriť, že je mŕtvy! Je to moja chyba. Nemala som ho tam nechať samého. Ach, Harry, Ron, chcem tiež zomrieť. Prosím, chcem zomrieť!" Slzy jej stekali prúdom, keď sa pokúšala upokojiť.

V jednej chvíli sa postavila a začala biť Rona. Zdvihol ruky, aby blokoval jej údery, ale nezastavil ju. Stále kričala a plakala. Nakoniec vyčerpaná klesla k zemi a vydala veľké hlasné vzlyky. Ron začal plakať tiež. Nie od bolesti. Neublížila mu. Plakal kvôli jej bolesti, kvôli jej trápeniu. Nedokázal stáť a vidieť ju v takomto stave, tak odišiel z izby.

Harry podišiel k svojej najlepšej priateľke, ktorá plakala na podlahe, zohol sa, nadvihol ju a položil nazad do kresla. Zostal s ňou až kým neprestala plakať, čo bolo o štyri hodiny neskôr. Konečne zaspala; priamo v kresle, kam ju položil. O týždeň neskôr bola stále v tom istom kresle.

Harry vyliezol nazad hore schodmi a otvoril dvere do Billovej a Charlieho starej izby. Jej rodičia chceli, aby prišla domov, dokonca povedali, že prídu a odvedú si ju, ale teraz potrebovala jediné a to byť sama; byť osamote. Sedela v tom istom kresle vo dne v noci a nerobila nič iné, len sa pozerala z okna. Nebola pravda, čo Ron povedal. Povedal, že ani neplače. Plakala. Harry ju počul neskoro v noci, keď sedel pred jej dverami aj keď sa snažila byť potichu. Plakala. Plakala celý deň, keď ju priniesli sem a potom každú ďalšiu noc počas siedmych dní.

Pozrel sa na ňu. Vyzerala taká krehká, taká polámaná, taká citlivá a ľahko zlomiteľná. Vedel, že keď trpel on, nechcel od nikoho žiadne falošné slová. Nechcel, aby ho držali za ruky, nechcel plece, na ktorom by sa mohol vyplakať. Chcel byť sám, tak ju nechal samotnú. Len zostával s ňou v izbe, kým bola sama.

Každý deň prišiel a sedel s ňou v izbe. Niekedy sedel na podlahe pri jej nohách a nahlas čítal. Niekedy ležal na posteli a rozprával jej o svojom dni, či to chcela počúvať alebo nie. Niekedy len prišiel a sedel pred jej dverami či o tom vedela alebo nie. To bol čas, keď ju naozaj nechal samu.

Harry sa postavil a pozrel sa z okna. Prečo sa pozerala z okna? Pozerala sa vôbec na niečo? Bol nádherný slnečný júnový deň. Nebolo príliš teplo, pretože jún práve nastal. Bol to jeden z tých dokonalých jarných dní. Mal v úmysle ju dnes zobrať von či chce alebo nie. Povedal: „Hermiona, nechceš ísť na chvíľu von?"

Neodpovedala. Pokračovala v sedení vo svojom stuhnutom stave, uprene hľadiac von z okna.

„Poďme von. Je nádherný deň. Chceš sa vonku prejsť, len ty a ja?"

Pozrela sa na neho. Zažmurkala a do očí jej vošli slzy.

Nemohol jej dovoliť pokračovať takto ďalej. Prešiel k nej a zobral jej ruky do svojich. Sklonil sa a povedal: „Myslím, že by sme mali ísť von, len ty a ja. No tak, poďme." Vytiahol ju z kresla. Začal ju viesť z izby, potom dole schodmi a k jeho údivu ho nasledovala.

Držal ju za ruku, keď kráčali cez kuchyňu. Všetky oči sa upierali na nich, ale nikto nepovedal ani slovo. „Hermiona a ja ideme na prechádzku," povedal Harry.

Zobral ju von a stále ju držal za ruku. Prešli okolo zadnej záhrady, hore kopcom a dole ďalším kopcom, cez pás stromov k malému rybníku. Pustil jej ruku a sadol si na breh. Špliechal vodu špičkou svojej tenisky. Otočil sa, aby videl čo robí a ona sa zviezla k zemi a začala plakať ešte silnejšie než plakala odvtedy, čo ju sem priniesli. Nemohol vydržať vidieť svoju priateľku tak strašne trpieť.

Pribehol k nej, kľakol si vedľa nej na kolená a položil jej ruku na chrbát. Bola prikrčená na všetkých štyroch, nariekala, takmer hrdelný plač vychádzal z jej tela. Kývala sa sem a tam, nesúvislé slová vychádzali z jej úst. Jediné slová, ktoré dokázal vyrozumieť boli: 'nie je fér' a 'prečo on'. Potom povedala niečo, čo nemal problém vyrozumieť. Pozrela sa priamo na neho a povedala: „Nechcem bez neho žiť."

Mala pravdu. Život nebol fér. To bolo niečo, čo Harry Potter vždy vedel a čo teraz vedela Hermiona Grangerová. Keby mohol zobrať z nej tú bolesť a zariadiť, aby bol pre ňu znovu 'život fér' urobil by to. Nie, nie keby mohol, veď on môže. Môže ju zbaviť všetkej tej bolesti. Musel. Ak nie pre ňu, potom kvôli sebe samému, pretože už ani jednu sekundu nemôže vydržať dívať sa na ňu v takomto stave.

**Draco Malfoy je mŕtvy:**

V ten večer Draco Malfoy zostal sám v malej stodole. Don a Hermiona práve odišli, ale Draco dokázal rozlíšiť zvuky tých druhých dvoch vlkov pred dverami. Cítil sa dostatočne bezpečne. Naozaj sa nebál o svoju bezpečnosť, bál sa o Hermionu. Pokúsil sa ešte raz postaviť, ale jeho zranený členok nedokázala zniesť jeho váhu. Spadol nazad na zem.

Stále mu bola zima, ale vonku zúrila búrka. Zažal svoj prútik, keď bol náhle odzbrojený. Stalo sa to tak rýchlo, že ani nevedel čo sa stalo. Tam pred ním stál bývalý profesor Stephens. Mal Dracov prútik vo svojej ľavej ruke a svoj vlastný držal v pravej. Namieril ho priamo na Dracovu hruď. Povedal: „Konečne pomstím svoju sestru. Život za život a smrť za smrť."

„Nemal som nič spoločné so smrťou vašej sestry," povedal Draco.

„Hovor si to stále dookola, v každom prípade niekoľko ďalších minút. Odhadujem, že to je celý čas, ktorý ti ešte zostáva. Čakal som na pomstu tak dlho. Dúfal som, že ťa ministerstvo potrestá, ale zdá sa, že tvoji rodičia chcú zaplatiť za tvoje hriechy spolu so svojimi vlastnými. „

„Potom som dúfal, že muži, ktorých som mal rád ako svojich bratov, ktorých som skutočne nazýval svojim bratmi od mojich čias na Rokforte, mi pomôžu dôjsť k odplate, ktorú som hľadal, ale znova som bol odmietnutý. Očividne si nemysleli, že moja sestra stojí za odplatu. Fajn, nezáleží mi na tom, čo si myslia. Ja myslím, že to je to na čom záleží."

„Pokúšal som sa ťa zabiť mnohokrát a zlyhal som. Kvôli tomu, že som vložil svoju dôveru do nesprávnych ľudí. Myslel som si, že deti urobia mužskú prácu, ale mýlil som sa. To nevadí, postarám sa o teba sám. Nechcem už čakať ani o sekundu dlhšie. Nájdem svoj pokoj."

Prestal na chvíľu rozprávať a položil nohu na Dracovu hruď. Draco ledva dokázal dýchať.

„Tamtí prekliati vlci zaistili, že si bol posledných pár týždňov v bezpečí, ale dnes večer som sa o nich postaral. Neviem kto sú alebo komu slúžia, ale už viac nie sú problém. Dnes večer som mal pomoc, nielen od mojich bratov, ale od niekoho komu bez výhrad dôveruješ. Je to naozaj zábavné, že si na samom konci zradený niekým, komu si dôveroval."

Odtiahol nohu z Dracovej hrude a Draco začal kašľať. Alex Stephens stále chodil okolo Draca, ktorý sedel na zemi. Šialene sa smial. Povedal: „Úbohý malý Terry Boot. Jeho smrť bola niečo ako čerešnička na torte! Jeho otec bude ľutovať deň, keď mi odoprel to, na čo som mal právo. Teraz vie, aké je to stratiť niekoho, koho miluje. Bude chcieť svoju vlastnú pomstu. Bude žiadať moju smrť a vieš čo Malfoy? Je to v poriadku. Môže ma zabiť, keď toto všetko skončí. Chcem jedine tvoju smrť, po nej je mi jedno, čo sa so mnou stane."

Presunul sa k dverám a trochu ich otvoril. Draco uvažoval, čo ten muž hľadá. Alebo to bol kto? Dostal odpoveď skôr než si myslel, že dostane.

„Mal si s nimi nejaké problémy?" Spýtal sa Stephens osoby, kvôli ktorej otvoril dvere. Tá osoba mala dlhý čierny plášť a kapucňu.

Osoba si dala dole kapucňu a povedala: „Nie, sú mŕtvi," a prešiel okolo, aby sa pozrel na Draca. Bol to Michael Corner. Povedal Stephensovi: „Tak teda, prisľúbil si mi, správne? Ak vám ho pomôžem zabiť a keď zabijem vlkov, prisľúbili ste mi, že ona bude v bezpečí. Povedali ste, že ju necháte na pokoji."

„Áno, to som ti už hovoril," vyhlásil Alex, trochu nahnevane.

„Viem, že vy nie ste jediný, kto rozhodoval. Viem, že máte niekoho na Rokforte kto pracuje s vami a ja chcem, aby ma uistil, že ju nechá na pokoji, keď bude Malfoy mŕtvy. Nechcem, aby zomierali ďalší nevinní ľudia ako Terry," povedal Michael, konečne sa pozrel Dracovi do očí.

„Si blázon. Ja jediný som rozhodoval, nie on. Všetko čo urobil, bolo na môj príkaz. Povedal som mu, čo chcem urobiť dnes večer a povedal som mu, že chceš pomôcť a jediné, čo chceš na oplátku je Grangerovej život a on súhlasil. Neporuší svoje slovo," povedal Stephens Cornerovi. „Máte šťastie Corner, ty a on. Vy obaja sa vrátite k svojim normálnym životom, pretože nikto nevie o vašej účasti. Musím sa vrátiť do svojho úkrytu, ale predpokladám, že je to daň, ktorú musím zaplatiť."

Michael povedal: „Len mi povedzte, kto to je, kvôli tomu, aby som sa s ním mohol porozprávať sám. Chcem, aby mi to sľúbil osobne."

„Už teraz vieš viac, než by si mal, Corner!" vyštekol Stephens. Znova sa pozrel na Draca, vysoko zdvihol svoj prútik a povedal: „Choď nabok chlapče, kým tu zabijem tohto malého smrťožrúta."

Ustúpil dva kroky a namieril svoj prútik ešte raz na Draca. Draco pevne zatvoril oči a spustil hlavu k svojej hrudi a začul slová: „Avada Kedavra!"

**Ublížiš jedine tomu, koho miluješ: **

Harry Potter prinútil Hermionu, aby sa na neho pozrela a povedal: „Stalo sa veľa vecí, ktorým nerozumieme a z rôznych dôvodov. Máš pravdu Hermiona, život nie je fér, ale musíš zostať nažive, musíš bojovať, musíš dýchať. Hermiona, chcem ti niečo povedať, pretože to máš právo vedieť, ale prosím ver mi, keď hovorím, že keby som ti to mohol povedať skôr, urobím to. Sám som to zistil dnes ráno."

Hermiona uvažovala, čo sa jej snaží povedať. Nedávalo jej to zmysel. Prestala plakať a pozrela sa na neho. Mal problém pozerať sa jej do očí. Rýchlo sa postavil a začal pred ňou chodiť sem a tam. Povedal: „Neviem prečo si mysleli, že to musia urobiť takto. Ver mi, želám si, aby som to nevedel. Nikto iný to nevie. Želám si, aby mi to nepovedali. Naozaj si mysleli, že ti to nepoviem? Mysleli si, že sa môžem na teba pozerať ako trpíš a neurobiť nič, aby som ťa zbavil tej bolesti? Je to príliš žiadať to odo mňa!"

Vystrašil ju. Kričal, reval ako pominutý a ona nevedela prečo. Už takmer rok ho nevidela s takým odhodlaným výrazom. Postavila sa a prešla k nemu, ako keby on bol ten, kto potrebuje utešiť a povedala: „To je v poriadku, Harry."

Harry sa na ňu pozrel a povedal: „Nevieš, čo som urobil. Nie je to v poriadku. Je to neospravedlniteľné a pochopím, keď ma budeš nenávidieť po zvyšok môjho života. Vlastne to očakávam, ak mám pravdu povedať. Nebudem ti už viac klamať, nebudem!"

Zhlboka sa nadýchla a utrela si oči. Povedala: „Nikdy by som ťa nemohla nenávidieť, Harry. Nech musíš povedať čokoľvek, rovno to povedz. Povedz mi, čo musíš povedať."

„Draco Malfoy žije."

Hermiona pristúpila k Harrymu a udrela ho silno do hrude. „Nehovor také kruté veci. Je to zvrátený vtip?"

„Nie, Grangerová, hovorí ti pravdu," povedal hlas za jej chrbtom. Rýchlo sa otočila a uvidela ako Draco vychádza z lesa so strnulým výrazom na tvári. Roztiahol ruky, predstavujúc si, že mu vbehne do náručia.

Harry naproti tomu stál vedľa nej pripravený zachytiť ju v prípade, že by sa zrútila.

Zdalo sa, že ani jeden muž veľmi dobre nepozná Hermionu Grangerovú. Pozrela sa na Harryho, potom na Draca a potom bežala ako o život celú cestu nazad do Brloha. Draco sledoval, ako uteká okolo neho. Chcel ísť za ňou, ale Harry povedal: „Nechaj ju byť, ty hlúpy bastard."

„Vedel som, že neudržíš tajomstvo, Potter," uškeril sa Draco. „Si taký pokrytecký."

„Nebol si tu posledný týždeň, pretože si sa hral na mŕtveho," zajačal na neho Harry. „Ale ja som tu bol. Videl som jej bolesť, videl som jej utrpenie, každý deň som počúval ako si želá pridať sa k tebe v smrti. Ako sa opovažuješ klamať jej? Žene, ktorej tvrdíš, že ju miluješ"

„Povedal som Donovi Bootovi, že ak ti to povie, ani deň neprejde, aby si to nevyzradil. Som šokovaný, že si čakal tak dlho. Dozvedel si sa to pred dvoma hodinami. Myslel som si, že jej to povieš dve sekundy po tom, ako sa to dozvieš!" vybuchol Draco. „Teraz to povie každému a všetko toto bude zbytočné," uzavrel.

Harry pristúpil k Dracovi a zasiahol ho priamo do čeľuste. Draco spadol na zem. „Počúvaj, ty sprostý sukin syn, nesnaž sa to hodiť na mňa."

Draco zostal na zemi a Harry mu ponúkol ruku. Draco ju odrazil preč. Postavil sa vlastnými silami a potom povedal: „Bolo to zlé? Veľmi trpela?"

„Ty by si veľmi trpel, keby zomrela ona?" spýtal sa Harry.

„Asi by som vo vnútri umrel," priznal Draco.

„Máš svoju odpoveď," povedal Harry a kráčal preč od Draca.

Draco ho dobehol a povedal: „Nie je to tak, že by som mohol k tomu niečo povedať. Nie je to tak, že by som sa zúčastnil ich plánu! Do pekla, pred dvoma dňami som zistil, že každému povedali, že som zomrel. Keby som k tomu mal niečo povedať, nič z tohto by sa takto nestalo. Nikdy som jej nechcel ublížiť."

„Možno nikdy neodpustí ani jednému z nás," povedal Harry, keď pokrútil zahanbením hlavou.

„Nehovor to," prosil Draco. Toto boli slová, ktorých sa bál, pretože sa bál tej istej veci.

Harry povedal: „Povedz mi, čo sa stalo. Jediné, čo viem je, že ma Don Boot požiadal o stretnutie dnes ráno. Povedal mi, že nie si naozaj mŕtvy a že toto všetko čoskoro skončí. Potrebujem vedieť, čo sa stalo."

Draco sa otočil k rybníku, prešiel tri - štyri kroky, aby sa dostal k brehu a posadil sa na mäkký mach vedľa vody. Harry prišiel a posadil sa vedľa neho. Draco mu povedal všetko.

Povedal mu ako profesor Stephens prišiel do stodoly a všetko, čo mu povedal. Povedal mu, ako prišiel Michael a ako sa snažil, aby Stephens odhalil, kto s ním pracoval vo vnútri Rokfortu, ale ako to Stephens nepovedal. Povedal, že Alex Stephens zdvihol svoj prútik, aby zabil Draca smrtiacou kliatbou. Povedal, že zavrel oči a že začul tie slová, ale potom otvoril oči. Nebol mŕtvy.

Povedal, že Michael Corner tam stál s prútikom v ruke namiereným k zemi a že Alex Stephens ležal na kope na zemi vedľa miesta, kde sedel Draco. Bol mŕtvy. Draco povedal, že sa spýtal Michaela, na ktorej strane v skutočnosti je a Michael povedal: „Nechám na Donovi Bootovi, aby ti všetko vysvetlil, pretože nemáme veľa času. Čoskoro sa vrátia, aby ťa zachránili."

Draco povedal, že presne v tej istej chvíli sa prihnal Don, schmatol Draca za ruku a povedal Michaelovi. „Zariaď, aby to vyzeralo vierohodne. Nezabudni na odkaz." Povedal, že nemal tušenia o čom hovoria. Povedal, že zacítil, ako sa premiestňuje preč. Ďalšie čo vedel, bolo to, že je v pivnici a ani nevedel, kde je. Povedal, že mu Don povedal, aby si urobil pohodlie, pretože tu asi chvíľu zostane. Bol tam sám päť dní so spoločnosťou len jedla a vody. Draco si myslel, že možno Don Boot hral na obe strany a že teraz držal Draca v zajatí. Po piatich dňoch sa Don Boot vrátil s Billom Weasleym.

Draco povedal Harrymu, že Bill Weasley bol šokovaný tým, že je Draco nažive. Vtedy sa po prvýkrát Draco dozvedel, že zinscenovali jeho smrť. Povedal Harrymu, že jeho myšlienky viedli okamžite k Hermione. Povedal, že sa postavil, pretože jeho členok už nebol napuchnutý, len trocha bolel, a že pribehol k Billovi a povedal: „Je v bezpečí?"

Bill mu povedal, že áno, ale že trpí, pretože si myslí, že je mŕtvy.

Don vysvetlil Dracovi a Billovi, prečo musia pokračovať v tejto lži. Povedal im, že vedia o ďalších, ktorí sa zúčastňovali na pláne s Alexom. Títo ľudia musia veriť, že je Draco mŕtvy, a že je Alex stále nažive, len na úteku, kvôli tomu, aby vyliezli z ich úkrytu. Bill súhlasil. Draco nie. Povedal Harrymu, že naliehal, aby to povedali Hermione. Don povedal, že nie, že to nemôžu povedať ani živej duši. Jediný dôvod, prečo to povedal Billovi, bol kvôli tomu, že chceli, aby Bill pokračoval v snažení prísť na to, kto na Rokforte by chcel, aby bol Draco mŕtvy a kvôli čomu.

„Prečo to Don povedal mne? Takmer si prajem, aby to neurobil. Obaja ste museli vedieť, že jej to poviem," povedal nakoniec Harry, znova sa postavil a pozeral sa uprene na rybník.

Draco sa postavil tiež: „Vedel som, že jej to povieš, ale povedal som Donovi a jeho bratom, že jediný spôsob ako ma udržať v úkryte je povedať to aspoň tebe. Nemohol som ich požiadať, aby to povedali jej, pretože by s tým nesúhlasili, tak som sa spoľahol na teba, že urobíš ušľachtilú vec, Potter. Ty nikdy nesklameš, že nie?"

Práve vtedy prišiel k mužom Bill Weasley. Povedal: „Hermiona ťa nevidela, že nie Malfoy? Mama povedala, že sa bola prejsť s Harrym, ale potom sa vrátila do domu, zatreskla dvere na mojej starej izbe a od tej doby tam plače. Vedel som, že som ťa sem nemal zobrať, ale ty si trval na tom, že sa musíš porozprávať s Harrym. Fajn, porozprával si s ním, ale teraz musíme ísť. Len dúfam, že ťa Hermiona nevidela."

Draco sa pozrel na Billa, potom na Harryho a kým sa stále pozeral na Harryho, povedal: „Nie, Bill. Stále som pre ňu mŕtvy, však Potter?"

„Pravdepodobne my obaja," odpovedal Harry.

„Poďme Draco, musíme sa hneď vrátiť. Nemôžeme riskovať, že ťa uvidí ešte niekto iný. Chcel si sa porozprávať s Potterom a to si urobil. Musíme teraz odísť," zopakoval.

Harry pristúpil bližšie k Dracovi, aby ho Bill nemohol počuť a povedal: „Neprišiel si sa so mnou porozprávať, že nie?"

Draco sa usmial a povedal: „Nie, prišiel som, aby som ju videl. Ako som povedal, vedel som, že jej to povieš. To som im nemohol povedať. Postaraj sa o ňu. Pokús sa presvedčiť ju, aby mi odpustila. Tak veľmi ju milujem."

„Postarám sa o ňu," povedal Harry. „Pokiaľ ide o tú druhú vec, môžem sa len pokúsiť, ale sľubujem, že sa pokúsim."

Harry sledoval, ako sa Draco a Bill odmiestnili na neznáme miesto. Bežal celú cestu do domu. Vošiel zadnými dverami a Ron povedal: „Čo si jej urobil tam vonku, kamoško? Prebehla tadiaľto, plakala tak veľmi ako v tú prvú noc a odvtedy neprestala."

„Len ju nechaj plakať, Ron. Potrebuje to zo seba dostať von," povedal Harry. Vyšiel hore schodmi, posadil sa pred dvere, priamo na podlahu a rozhodol sa nechať ju samu, ale bude tu hneď za dverami, len pre prípad, že by ho potrebovala.


	33. Časť XXXIII

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/33/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť XXXIII.**_

_**Hermiona Grangerová:**_

Hermiona Grangerová sedela vonku pred Brlohom, v zadnej záhrade, na starej otrhanej prikrývke. Učila sa na svoje MLOKy, ktoré mali byť už o dva týždne. Zo školy bola preč už skoro dva týždne a rozhodla sa, že je čas vrátiť sa späť. Riaditeľka jej povedala, že sa nemusí vôbec vrátiť do školy. Povedala jej, že by sa mohla vrátiť len kvôli skúškam. To Hermione Grangerovej nevyhovovalo. Chcela prísť dokončiť svoj posledný rok školy, urobiť skúšky a odpromovať. To je to, čo chcela celý svoj život. Nikto ju o to nepripraví.

Pred dvoma dňami ju navštívil Neville Longbottom so všetkými jej knihami. Rozhodla sa začať učiť hneď. Kvôli tomu mala posledné dva dni hlavu ponorenú v jednej knihe za druhou. Dnes to bola Transfigurácia. V tomto MLOKu chcela získať najvyšší možný počet bodov, pretože stále chcela uskutočniť svoj sen, že bude učiť tento predmet ďalší rok na Rokforte. Toto bola pre ňu prijateľná budúcnosť. Prevrátila sa na brucho a pritiahla si svoju knihu bližšie. Zrazu si pomyslela na Draca. Vráti sa včas do školy, aby urobil skúšky a odpromoval? Bolo to vôbec pre neho dôležité? A čo Anthony Goldstein? Ešte neurobil svoje skúšky? A čo Michael Corner, ktorý sa skrýval rovnako ako Draco, a ktorý tiež nebude schopný urobiť svoje skúšky. Bol údajne na úteku za napomáhanie pri zabití Draca Malfoya, aj keď skutočnosť bola taká, že sa skrýval kvôli zabitiu Alexa Stephensa.

Potom si pomyslela na Terryho Boota. Nikdy neurobí skúšky a neodpromuje. Začala plakať. Robila to v poslednej dobe často. Od tej doby čo zistila, že je Draco nažive, pozorovala, že stále plače. Bolo to aspoň dobré krytie. Každý hneď predpokladal, že stále smúti. Určitým spôsobom smútila.

Nevidela sa a ani sa nerozprávala s Dracom odvtedy, čo jej prezradil, že je nažive. Dôvody, prečo ho nevidela, neboli nijako komplikované či dramatické ako napríklad, že ho nechce vidieť alebo že ich držali oddelene. Dôvod bol oveľa prostejší. Nevyhľadával ju a ona nevyhľadávala jeho. Chcela ho vidieť. Chcela ho vidieť každý deň. Nevedela, či to bola pýcha alebo strach, čo ju držal od neho, ale ani si neželala premýšľať o dôvode. Keď sa má stať, že majú byť spolu, tak sa tak stane, buď tak alebo tak. Koniec príbehu.

Zamýšľala sa do školy vrátiť v pondelok a potom ho možno dlhý čas neuvidí. Tak napísala lístok a dala ho Harrymu. Mal ho dať Dracovi. Lístok, ktorý bol krátky, hovoril prosto: „Chcem ťa vidieť." Keď ju bude chcieť vidieť, príde. Ak nie, nepríde.

Celá rodina Weasleyovcov vrátane Harryho odišla dnes do Mušľovej chalúpky. Dalo by sa povedať, že Bill a Fleur mali určitú oslavu; tzv. baby shower. Áno, Bill a Fleur čakali dieťa. Hermiona bola kvôli nim taká šťastná. Zaslúžili si trochu šťastia. Oni všetci.

Bola samozrejme pozvaná, ale pomyslela si, že zostane tu. Trochu sa poučiť, trochu spomínať a čakať, či Draco príde. Draco býval v Mušľovej chalúpke. Teraz už musel mať ten odkaz. Iste, Bill ho bude chcieť dostať preč; pretože celá rodina Weasleyovcov si stále myslí, že je mŕtvy. Určite príde. Nevedela to určite, tak jediné, čo mohla urobiť, bolo sedieť a čakať.

Dnes bolo príliš teplo, rozhodla sa Hermiona. Mala na sebe krátke nohavice, ktoré kedysi patrili Ronovi. Boli mu príliš malé a na ňu príliš veľké. Siahali jej pod kolená. Mala na sebe jednoduché biele tričko, ktoré patrilo Harrymu a biele tenisky. Tak sa stalo, že ak by dnes prišiel, tak vlastne nebola oblečená tak, aby urobila dojem. Záležalo na tom? Iste mu bude jedno, čo má na sebe.

Hermiona sa pozrela na oblohu. Bolo tak horúco a vlhko, že obloha bola tajuplne šedá a nejasne zatiahnutá napriek tomu, že svietilo slnko. Bolo to ako keby jar na týždeň prišla, ale potom ten tyran, ktorému sa hovorilo leto, povedal: „Viem, že som tu skoro, ale posuň sa, chcem tu zostať."

Zdalo sa, že bude pršať. Možno by si Hermiona mala pobaliť knihy a rýchlo zmiznúť vo vnútri. Aj tak asi dnes nepríde. Áno, mala by ísť dovnútra skôr než ich dážď nevítane navštívi. Sadla si na kolená a začala si dávať do tašky kúsky pergamenov. Dala si knihy na kopu. Mohla cítiť blížiaci sa dážď dokonca skôr než spadne prvá kvapka. Vzdychla si. Nepríde. Znova si sadla, zložila si nohy pod seba a prehla sa cez ne. Znovu chcela plakať, ale do pekla, už bola unavená z plakania.

Od tohto roku sa čakalo, že bude rokom druhých šancí. Rokom nových štartov a nových začiatkov, ale namiesto toho sa všetko zvrtlo zle. Ukázal sa byť rovnako búrlivý ako jej predchádzajúce roky na škole. Cítila sa dokonca horšie kvôli ľuďom ako Neville a Luna. Nezaslúžili si byť v centre toho chaosu. Vlastne, nikto si to nezaslúžil. Jediná dobrá vec na tomto roku bola, že končil.

Oprava, bola tam ešte jedna dobrá vec na tomto uplynulom roku. Hermiona Grangerová sa zamilovala do Draca Malfoya.

Znova vytiahla zospodku hromady knihu Transfigurácie, opäť ju otvorila na mieste, ktoré si označila kúskom pergamenu a rozhodla sa, že sa ešte trochu poučí. Čert ber počasie. Tmavý tieň zrazu zakryl jej telo, deku a jej knihu. To nemohlo byť z tých dažďových mrakov, pretože mraky boli príliš ďaleko, aby vytvorili taký veľký tieň. Nebola pod stromom. Zrazu si uvedomila od koho je ten tieň. Vedela to skôr než sa otočila, aby sa pozrela. Keď sa zvrtla, zbadala, že jej predpoklad bol správny. Ten tieň patril Dracovi Malfoyovi.

_**Draco Malfoy:**_

Draco Malfoy býval v Mušľovej chalúpke odvtedy, čo naposledy videl Hermionu. Bill si myslel, že tam bude mať viac pohodlia. Kdekoľvek by to bolo pohodlnejšie než v podzemí Bootovho domu, len so spoločnosťou potkanov a pavúkov. Nie, nebolo to naozaj také zlé, pretože to pre neho zútulnili a dali mu na čítanie množstvo kníh a jedla, ale toto bolo oveľa lepšie a Draco bol za to vďačný. Mal dovolené vyjsť von do záhrady, mal sa s kým rozprávať, aj keď to boli len Bill a Fleur. Pretože si zvyšok rodiny stále myslel, že je mŕtvy, dnes musel sám seba obmedziť. Celý ten červenovlasý klan, plus jedna okuliarnatá zjazvená hlava, sa zhromaždili, aby sa tešili z príchodu ďalšieho Weasleyho. Ako keby svet potreboval ďalšieho z nich. Draco len dúfal, že to dieťa sa bude podobať na matku.

Bill povedal Dracovi, že musí odísť do najmenšej spálne a zostať tam, až kým spoločnosť neodíde. Povedal, že zamkne mágiou dvere a keby sa ho niekto pýtal, prečo sú dvere zamknuté, povie, že pripravuje detskú izbu a že je to prekvapenie. Draco sa práve usadil v kresle v maličkej spálni, keď prišiel Bill a podal mu odkaz, ktorý priniesol Harry a povedal: „Máš chuť na deň v Brlohu?" Stiahol obočie a zmätene sa zamračil. Potom si prečítal odkaz. Bol jednoduchý, ale sladký. Stálo tam len: „Chcem ťa vidieť." Chcela ho vidieť. Povedal Billovi áno.

Bill zobral Draca za ruku a obaja sa premiestnili k Brlohu. Draco sa tam nemohol premiestniť sám, pretože tam bolo položených množstvo ochranných kúziel a podľa všetkého len ľudia s ryšavými vlasmi alebo veľkou jazvou na čele mali dovolené vstúpiť.

Bill ho nechal v zadnej záhrade. Bol nervózny a dychtil po tom, aby ju videl. Len preto, že mu napísala správu, že ho chce vidieť, to neznamenalo, že nemá v úmysle nakričať na neho, alebo ho prekliať, alebo plakať, alebo ešte niečo nemilé. Myslieť si, že sa rozbehne do jeho náručia a pobozká ho na pery by bol klam. Veriť tomu by bola Dracova chyba. Prinajmenšom očakával aspoň facku. Bol by šokovaný, keby ho neudrela. Možno by bol sklamaný. Už by to nebola Hermiona Grangerová, keby to neurobila. Jeho prianím bolo, aby po tom všetkom kričaní, čarovaní a udieraní mali ešte dosť času na rozprávanie a možno aj trochu bozkávania. Ak nič iné, tak ju chcel aspoň objať a dať jej obyčajný bozk.

Sníval o nej, keď spal a keď bol hore, napĺňala každý jeho okamih a predstavivosť. Spôsob akým voňala, spôsob akým chutila, tie krivky jej bokov a obliny jej pŕs. Bolo to viac než len sex, čo mu chýbalo. Chýbal mu jej úsmev, jej nedostatok zmyslu pre humor, jej neschopnosť mať trpezlivosť so všetkým čo robil a povedal a dokonca spôsob akým si myslela, že vie všetko, keď v skutočnosti to naozaj vedela.

Chýbala mu viac, než mu chýbal ktokoľvek v celom jeho živote. Mal pocit, že ich rozdelili na celý rok namiesto dvoch týždňov. Nepočítal deň, keď jej povedal, že je nažive. To nebolo príjemné. Nie, považoval to za dva týždne, odkedy videl svoju jedinú skutočnú lásku.

Draco chcel, aby toto všetko skončilo pre nich všetkých. Nezaslúžila si nič z toho. Ak nejaký šialenec má spor s ním, tak nech si to s ním aj vybaví. Nech neťahá do toho nikoho ďalšieho. Nech nezastrašuje nevinné dievčatá. Nech nezabíja nevinných chlapcov. Terry Boot len robil úlohu z elixírov, ale pretože niekto sa túžil pomstiť Malfoyovi za niečo, čo dokonca ani neurobil, ten istý chlapec a iní boli zranení, zmrzačení, zabití... a to nebolo fér. Ale poznanie, že život nie je fér bol fakt, ktorý si Draco uvedomoval väčšinu svojho života.

Dnes neboli bližšie k zisteniu, kto pomáhal bývalému profesorovi Stephensovi než boli pred 'Dracovou smrťou'. Tak aký zmysel malo stále pokračovať v jeho skrývaní? Jediná dobrá vec z toho vzišla a to tá, že Hermiona bola v bezpečí a mimo nebezpečenstva. Naposledy, keď ho do Mušľovej chalúpky prišiel pozrieť Don, povedal mu, že chytili jedného z členov Bratstva, ktorý sa zúčastnil útoku v ten deň v Rokville, a že im sľúbil nejaké mená, ak mu oni sľúbia zhovievavosť. To bola posledná vec, ktorú Draco počul, takže nemal žiadnu predstavu o tom, čo sa deje. Dúfajme, že im ten muž dal vodítko, ktoré ich zavedie k tomu, aby našli ostatných.

Billovi sa nepáčilo pracovať s Donom. Nepáčilo sa mu, že klame otcovi a ministerstvu, ale považoval to za nevyhnutnosť, takže bol zatiaľ ticho. Povedal, že ministerstvo dychtilo po tom, aby toto skončilo rovnako ako oni, zvlášť po tom, čo prišiel o život jeden auror. Bill povedal, že bude naďalej ukrývať Draca a že zostane ticho o všetkom, čo vie až kým neskončí školský rok. Potom povedal, že pôjde na ministerstvo, aby im vyrozprával všetko, čo vedel. Bol to trpezlivý muž, ale jeho trpezlivosť bola napnutá na prasknutie.

Bill a Don si obaja mysleli, že Hermiona by sa mala vrátiť do školy, pretože tam ležala odpoveď. Mali pocit, že ona by mohla rozmotať pravdu alebo ešte lepšie, pravda samotná by sa jej mohla odhaliť. Draco o tom nebol presvedčený. Chcel, aby zostala v Brlohu, kde vedel, že je v bezpečí. Chystal sa jej to dnes povedať. Vedel, že chce urobiť skúšky a odpromovať. Nájdu iný spôsob ako to ukončiť. Musia. Draco chcel začať svoj život, život, ktorý chceli obaja, život, ktorý si obaja zaslúžili, život s Hermionou Grangerovou.

Draco sa objavil na úbočí za Brlohom. Prešiel krátku vzdialenosť k zadnej záhrade, kde mu povedali, že je. Bol taký horúci a vlhký deň. Vyzeralo to skôr na leto ako na jar. Priblížil sa k záhrade a uvidel ju ako leží na bruchu, na deke a číta knihu. Všade okolo seba mala knihy. Miloval vidieť ju takto. Bolo to tak, ako sa čakalo, že to bude. Bolo to dôverne známe.

Vyzerala zahĺbená do čítania. Videl, že sa posadila a začala si baliť knihy. Musí sa báť blížiaceho sa dažďa. Draco mohol vo vzduchu cítiť dážď. Napriek tomu, že slnko bolo stále vysoko na oblohe, bolo hmlisto a boli tam veľké mraky hroziace, že zablokujú slnko. Možno ten dážď schladí veci tu dolu. Možno ten dážď spláchne všetky ich obavy.

Vyzeralo to, že sa schúlila a je pripravená plakať. Prosím, neplač. Prišiel dokonca bližšie, ale stále ho nevidela. Bol dosť blízko na to, aby ponad jej prikrývku vrhol tmavý tieň, ponad jej telo a ponad jej knihy. Otočila sa, aby sa na neho pozrela. Pozrel sa na jedinú osobu na tomto svete, ktorú miloval viac než čokoľvek iné. Pozrel sa priamo do očí Hermiony Grangerovej.

_**Hermiona Grangerová a Draco Malfoy:**_

Otočila sa zo svojho miesta na deke a pozrela sa nahor do jeho očí. Pomaly sa zdvihla na kolená a odložila knihu. Potom takmer s rozmyslom sa postavila. Zohla sa nazad, aby si usporiadala svoje knihy na deke. Bolo to ako keby sa snažila zabiť čas skôr než s ním bude hovoriť. Konečne s knihami skončila, znova sa postavila a znova sa pozrela na neho. Nevedel, či má povedať 'ahoj' alebo či má počúvnuť svoje inštinkty a schmatnúť ju do náručia, pobozkať ju a nikdy nepustiť. Keby bol Draco úprimný sám k sebe, priznal by si, že jeho prvý inštinkt bol otočiť sa a utiecť preč a že to objatie bol až druhý inštinkt. Keby bol ten starý Draco Malfoy, bol by sa otočil a ušiel a nikdy by sa neobzrel späť. Dobrá na tom bolo, že už viac nebol ten starý Draco Malfoy.

Vybral si 'ahoj'. „Ahoj, Hermiona," povedal a rozhodol sa dodať, „ako si sa mala?"

Ako sa mala? Ako sa mala! Vážne sa spýtal zrovna na toto? Povedala: „Dobre, ako si sa mal ty?" Keď má v úmysle klásť nezmyselné a hlúpe otázky, tak ona tiež.

„Bol som mŕtvy," pokúsil sa o žart. Rozhodol sa, že by mohol tiež zistiť, ako veľmi je na neho nahnevaná.

„To nebolo vôbec vtipné," odpovedala. Aspoň nejačala a nekričala. Ešte ho neudrela a nezačarovala. To bolo dobré, takže potiaľto je všetko v poriadku.

Pozrel sa nadol na jej ruky, ktoré mala pevne zovreté pred sebou. Akoby si všimla, že sa pozerá na jej ruky, odhodlane ich strčila do vreciek svojich krátkych nohavíc. Vtedy si všimol jej oblečenie. Mala na sebe smiešne veľké riflové šortky a obyčajné biele tričko. Nemohol si spomenúť na čas, keď vyzerala nádhernejšie. Načiahol sa po jednej jej ruke, ktorá bola strčená vo vrecku, vytiahol ju a pevne ju zovrel. Priložil si ju k tvári a prezeral si jej prsty a potom jej dlaň. Otočil ju tak, aby mohol vidieť jej hánky a pobozkal vrch jej ruky. Pozrel sa na ňu ostýchavo, pretože chcel posúdiť jej reakciu, ktorá bola zatiaľ totálne apatická. Bolo to dobré alebo zle? Aspoň neodtiahla ruku preč.

Pomyslel si, 'asi by som mal vsadiť všetko na jednu kartu', keď klesol s jej rukou a pritiahol si ju do náručia. Len čo zacítil jej telo oproti svojmu, nemal dlhšie pod kontrolou vlastné reakcie. Začal bozkávať jej tvár, jej vlasy a jej líca, všetko. Pustil jej pás a venoval posledný pohľad na jej tvár s rukami po oboch stranách. Teraz bol naozaj čas zistiť, čo urobí, tak dal ruky preč z jej tváre a položil ich ešte raz okolo jej drieku, aby ju nadvihol zo zeme a pobozkal jej pery s hladom, vášňou a potrebou, ktorá v ňom rástla tak dlho. Nezbierali sa v ňom len tieto posledné dva týždne. Zbierali sa v ňom celý jeho život.

Hermiona sa konečne rozhodla odpovedať na jeho volanie. Jej ruky sa posunuli k jeho tvári a vlasom a potom opätovala jeho divoké bozky. Pritlačila svoje ústa tak pevne k jeho, že si pomyslela, že sa ich pery rozpustia. Obloha konečne uskutočnila svoje hrozby a dážď začal padať. Kvapky dažďa nedokázali schladiť horúčavu ich vášne. Namiesto toho sa zmiešali s ich túžbou a spôsobili, že sa chceli ešte viac. Náhle ju roztočil dokola a smial sa nahlas radosťou, ktorú cítil v tejto chvíli. Aj keby už nikdy znova nepocítil šťastie, aspoň ho cítil v tejto chvíli. Spustil ju na deku a obaja na kolenách hľadeli do tváre toho druhého. Položil ruku na jej srdce, pobozkal ju ešte raz a potom povedal: „Prosím, odpusť mi."

„Nie je tu čo odpúšťať," odpovedala. To bol súhlas, ktorý potreboval, aby pokračoval. Obaja si ľahli v tomto istom čase a oboch v hlave napadlo to isté. Pomilujú sa priamo tu, v zadnej záhrade Brlohu, na deke, v daždi, s jej knihami všade okolo nich.

Strhol zo seba svoju košeľu a potom strhol jej. Začal jej bozkávať krk. Bol to nádherný dlhý krk. Každá časť jej tela bola nádherná. Cucal jej krk v mieste, kde sa stretal s plecom. Cmúľal jej ušný lalôčik a jeho koniec vycucal. Vrátil sa k jej ústam a cmúľal jej spodnú peru a potom ju znova pobozkal na ústa. Ich jazyky spolu tancovali v rozkoši a túžbe. Nemohol sa jej nasýtiť alebo mať ju príliš rýchlo.

Jej ruky stúpali hore a dole jeho chrbtom, spôsobiac, že návaly túžby prebehli jeho telom. Každé vlákno jeho bytia bolo v ohni. Presunul svoje telo, ktoré bolo nižšie nad jej, so stehnom odpočívajúcom v jej strede. Len tlak jeho tela na jej spôsobil nárazové vlny na jej krvné cievy. Objala jeho ramená, aby ho nabádala pokračovať.

Posadil sa a ona si kľakla pred neho. Dal preč jej podprsenku a uprene na ňu hľadel dlhšie než by mal. Položil jednu ruku na jej prsník a začal ho zľahka hladiť sem a tam, naprieč jej bradavkou, až kým nebola vztýčená a zahrotená. Priložil druhú ruku na jej zanedbávaný prsník; keď sa zohol, aby zobral do úst vzpriamený výčnelok prvého. Vložil si ho celý do úst a cmúľal ho. Inštinktívne prehla chrbát. Jej ruky šli k jeho krku, zatlačiac jeho hlavu k jej telu.

Už dlhšie nedokázala zostať na kolenách. Uhladene spadla na chrbát a on sa presunul na vrch. Zostal na jej prsníkoch ešte dlho, len ich bozkával, cmúľal a tisol sa k nim. Bola taká naplnená túžbou a jej telo volalo po jeho dotykoch. Zachránil ju. Položil ruky na jej pás, kvôli šortkám, ktoré boli také veľké, že celá jeho ruka mohla vojsť dovnútra a kým pokračoval vo venovaní pozornosti obom jej prsníkom, jeho ruka ju našla a priviedla ju blízko k výbuchu jeho prvým úvodným dotykom.

Trel z vonkajšej strany jej nohavičky a nakoniec, mimo z pocitu márnosti, ustúpil rukou a stiahol jej šortky bez rozopnutia gombíkov či zipsu a stiahol jej biele bavlnené nohavičky (ona ho zabije). Pobozkal ju na brucho a prikrčil sa medzi jej nohami. Zdvihol jednu nohu a pobozkal ju z vnútornej strany jej kolena. Bozkával celú jej nohu až ku koncu stehna. Zdvihol jej druhú nohu a na tejto začal s venovaním pozornosti jej lýtku, potom pobozkal koleno, pokračujúc hore stehnom. Dal túto nohu nazad na deku, a vošiel do nej najprv jedným prstom, potom dvoma. Pobozkal vrchol jej štrbiny, obratne sa hrajúc s jej otvorením. Sťažka dýchala a pridusene kričala. Ľahol si na chrbát a rozopol si džínsy. Nemal čas dať si ich nejako dole, pretože boli pri sebe príliš blízko. Stiahol ich zo svojich bokov a vošiel do nej jediným dych berúcim nárazom. Teraz to bol on, kto si hrýzol spodnú peru. Bol odhodlaný, toto je to, čo má byť. Bol odhodlaný pomilovať sa s ňou. Nielen sa s ňou pomilovať, ale mať extázu vzbudzujúci, nekonečný, myseľ provokujúci, čas vymedzujúci sex.

Znova ju pobozkal a keď sa bozkávali začala sa blížiť vyvrcholeniu. Čakal a čakal, a keď konečne opustila jeho ústa, aby vykríkla, urobil sa aj on. Oh, bože, pomôž mu, toto bolo také dobré ako ešte nikdy predtým.

To nebol koniec.

Prevalil sa na chrbát a pritiahol si ju na seba. Mohol by sa urobiť znova; mohol vydržať dlhšie, mohla ona? S úplným pokojným uvoľnením Hermiona Grangerová prevzala kontrolu a ešte nikdy to nešlo tak dobre. Zaklonila sa dozadu, s rukami na jeho stehnách. Bola skoro uvoľnená. Oprel sa o lakte a potom sa zdvihol na rukách, takže takmer sedel. Jeho ruky boli za ním. Chveli sa. Pozeral sa na ňu, na okamih nespútanej vášne. Jej stehná sa triasli, kŕče prevzali kontrolu nad jej telom a on si uvedomil, že ju nikdy nebude schopný opustiť.

Ľahol si znova na chrbát na deku a tentoraz vykríkol on. Zvalila sa na jeho telo, sťažka dýchajúc. Objal ju rukami. Jej nohy boli stále rozkročené nad jeho bokmi, ale jej hruď sa opierala o jeho hruď. Takmer nariekala, mrnčala. Buď mala bolesti alebo klesala z neuveriteľnej výšky. Špičkami prstov prešiel po celej dĺžke jej chrbtice. Teraz sa zdvihla. Plakala. Spôsobil, že plakala. A či to bolo dobré alebo zlé, bolo mu to jedno. V tejto chvíli sa zaujímal len o jediné. Bola v jeho náručí, milovali sa a všetko veru dopadne dobre.

Prevalil sa na chrbát, prinútiac ju tým, aby sa čiastočne prevalila pod neho. Pravou rukou zmietol knihy z deky, do mokrej pôdy. Stále pršalo. Nie silno, len veľké teplé dažďové kvapky oblievali ich telá, posväcujúc im ich oživenie. Bolo to akoby ich dážď prišiel pokrstiť a zmyť z nich všetky hriechy.

Pritiahol deku cez ich telá a rukami ju tesnejšie objal. Zostali tak veľmi dlho. Normálne by musel zaspať po takomto sexe, ale teraz nebol čas na spánok. Nie dnes. Začala obkresľovať malé kruhy na jeho hrudi svojimi prstami. Nakoniec prehovorila: „Uvedomuješ si, že odvtedy, čo si tu, povedali sme si navzájom ahoj, vymenili sme si malé zdvorilosti, ospravedlnili sme sa a potom sme sa pomilovali, ale ešte sme sa vážne neporozprávali o tom, čo je dôležité?" posunula hlavu, aby sa mu pozrela do očí. „Musíme sa rozhodnúť, čo urobíme."

Posadil sa a začal sa obliekať. Nechápala to, ale riadila sa podľa neho a tiež sa obliekla. Po tom, čo boli oblečení, pomohol jej pobaliť knihy, zobral deku a vošli do kuchyne. Odložili veci na zem a sadli si oproti sebe za stôl.

Chytil ju za ruky a povedal: „Nechcem, aby si sa vrátila do školy. Stále mám pocit, že je to nebezpečné. Môžeš urobiť skúšky bez toho, aby si sa musela vrátiť, prosím, kvôli mne, nevracaj sa."

Vyzeral viac vystrašený a znepokojený než ho kedy videla. Nevedela ako mu má povedať, že sa už rozhodla, že sa vráti. Nejako vedela, že mu to nemusí hovoriť. Poznal to. Preto vyzeral taký ustarostený. „Musím sa vrátiť."

Postavil sa a odkopol do rohu stoličku. Bol viac vytočený a naštvaný než ho kedy videla. Zdvihol tú istú stoličku a šmaril ju do steny. Prihnal sa náhle k nej, čo bol okamih, ktorého sa tak bála. Vytiahol ju zo stoličky, spôsobiac, že sa stolička prevrátila. Triasol s ňou za plecia a hovoril: „Nevrátiš sa! Nemôžeš sa vrátiť! Nedovolím ti to!"

Rozplakala sa. Nie preto, že by jej ublížil a nie preto, že by ju vystrašil. Hermiona začala plakať pretože bola smutná, že mu spôsobuje tak veľa bolesti a strachu. Ale táto záležitosť musí skončiť a mala pocit, že ona bola odpoveďou na tento problém. Musela odpovedať na výzvu.

Objímal pevne jej plačúce telo a povedal stíšeným hlasom: „Neplač. Nechcel som ti ublížiť, len ťa nedokážem stratiť."

Tak Hermiona Grangerová urobila niečo, čo zriedkakedy urobila. Niekedy a dokonca v tom nebola ani veľmi dobrá, klamala. Povedala: „Dobre, nevrátim sa." Pobozkal ju na ústa, dlho a sladko. Znovu ju pevne objal. Harry Potter pribehol do dverí a povedal: „Vracajú sa. Bill ma poslal, aby som ťa vyzdvihol. Poďme, Malfoy."

Držal ju za ruku, ešte raz ju pobozkal a povedal: „Pokúsim sa s tebou stretnúť o pár dní. Možno môžeš prísť v pondelok do chalúpky."

Hermiona sa rozhodla ešte raz zaklamať; musela zaklamať znova. Povedala: „To znie skvele. Uvidíme sa v pondelok." Pevne ju objal, pobozkal ju znova na pery a vybehol z dverí s Harrym.

Neuvidí ho v pondelok; pretože to bol deň, keď sa bude vracať nazad do školy.


	34. Časť XXXIV

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/34/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť XXXIV.**_

_**Hermiona ide na lov:**_

Bolo veľmi ťažké vrátiť sa do školy. Po prvé preto, že Hermiona klamala Dracovi a povedala mu, že sa nevráti späť. Po druhé preto, že sa od nej vyžadovalo, aby každému klamala a predstierala, že je Draco mŕtvy. A ako posledné, ale určite nie najmenšie, kvôli tomu, že musela zistiť kto bol komplic profesora Stephensa a čas utekal, pretože škola čoskoro skončí.

V ten prvý deň jej každý vyjadroval sústrasť. Hermiona sa cítila hrozne, keď ju prijímala. Hermiona sa chcela vyšplhať na najvyššiu vežu a zavolať: „Som v poriadku a mimochodom, Draco Malfoy žije!"

Na konci jej prvého týždňa bola zo všetkých tých lží vyčerpaná. Ako to Draco robil tak dobre? Bill Weasley prišiel v to ráno do ich triedy a povedal im, že by mohli využiť nasledujúci týždeň (pretože skúšky začínajú týždeň potom), aby sa učili sami, takže už nebudú žiadne stretnutia v triede v určených časoch pre určené hodiny. To bola hudba pre jej uši. Môže sa učiť sama vo svojej izbe alebo v knižnici. Vrátila sa do izby v učiteľskom krídle. Riaditeľka si myslela, že to bude lepšie a Hermiona jej bola vďačná za možnosť samoty.

Tiež pokračovala v klamaní Dracovi. Poslala mu sovu v ten prvý pondelok, v deň, keď sa vrátila do školy, aby mu povedala, že sa s ním nemôže stretnúť. Povedala mu, že sa s ním stretne v sobotu večer. Myslela si, že v sobotu večer pôjde domov s Billom. Ešte sa ho nespýtala, ale bola si istá, že mu to nebude vadiť. Zúfalo chcela Draca vidieť.

Keď išla na večeru v ten večer, povedal jej profesor Mankin, aby sa s ním stretla zajtra ráno, čo bola sobota, kvôli tomu, aby jej mohol dať záverečné hodnotenie z praxe z elixírov. Hermiona vedela, že to nebude dobré ohodnotenie. Veľa vynechala, ale v tomto okamihu bolo Hermione jedno či dostane nevyhovujúcu známku. V kolobehu vecí jej prax nebude mať dopad na jej budúcu kariéru alebo jej súčasnú situáciu.

Po večeri sa Hermiona rozhodla ísť do archívneho krídla a prehľadať archívy. Draco jej povedal ako sa tam dostať, aj keď tam nikdy predtým nebola. Bola zmätená a potrebovala nejaké odpovede. Našla tú miestnosť ľahšie než si myslela. Prechádzala rad krabíc a záznamov jeden po druhom a našla v poslednom to, v čo dúfala, že nájde. Chcela nájsť záznamy profesora Mankina. Vedela od Billa Weasleyho, že prišiel na školu v tom istom čase ako on, čo znamenalo, že bol rovnako starý ako profesor Stephens.

Našla záznamy z promócie ročníka 1987. Tak on promoval rok pred profesorom Stephensom. Tak či tak sa museli dosť dobre poznať. Nakoniec našla jeho zložku. Zvláštna vec bola, že časť z nej chýbala. Pozrela sa na zložku pred ním. Bol o čarodejnici menom Deborah McDonaldová. Na prvej strane bolo jej plné meno, mená jej rodičov, jej domovská adresa a tiež jej domovská fakulta (Bifľomor) a roky, počas ktorých bola na škole. Zložka za ním, o čarodejníkovi menom Richard Martins, bola taká istá. Celé meno, mená rodičov, adresa, fakulta (Chrabromil), ale v zložke profesora Mankina bolo jeho celé meno, domovská adresa a to bolo všetko. Neboli tam mená rodičov ani názov fakulty. Prezrela celý jeho záznam a chýbala tam veľká časť z celého záznamu. Stránky vyzerali ako kopírované alebo reprodukované, pretože pergamen v zložke sa zdal novší než záznamy ostatných študentov v škatuli. Mohol byť celý ten záznam upravovaný alebo falošný? Koho by sa mohla spýtať, aby zistila pravdu?

Začala odchádzať z archívu so záznamom zastrčeným pevne v jej habite, keď sa rozhodla skontrolovať ešte jednu vec. Chcela sa ešte raz pozrieť na záznam Alexa Stephensa. Vedela, že ho Draco prezrel. Vtedy, keď zistil kto boli jeho rodičia. Hermiona nevedela, čo hľadá, len chcela vidieť ten súbor sama, napriek tomu, že teraz bol ten muž mŕtvy.

Kráčala uličkou a hore v ďalšej uličke našla záznamy o promovanom ročníku 1988. Našla jeho záznam bez problémov. Začala prechádzať zložkou. Takmer k nemu cítila ľútosť, kým hľadala v jeho priečinku. Bol prefektom a zdalo sa, že má pred sebou jasnú budúcnosť. Bola hlúpe, že nechal mrak nenávisti a pomsty zahaliť svoju budúcnosť a ovládnuť jeho život. Teraz bol mŕtvy rovnako ako jeho sestra a bez žiadneho správneho dôvodu.

Pozrela sa ešte raz do zložky profesora Mankina. Určite jej niečo ušlo. Vyzeral ako ukážkový študent. Bol prefekt, hoci nemala potuchy akej fakulty. Získal osem OVCÍ a sedem MLOKov. Hermiona videla odporúčací list od profesora Dumbledora, ktorý bol v tom čase riaditeľom, ktorý ho doporučoval na prácu na ministerstve hneď ako vyšiel zo školy. Pozrela sa na zadnú stranu zložky a uvidela poznámku pridanú do jeho zložky upraveným skloneným písmom profesora Dumbledora. Stálo tam: „Otec študenta bol zabitý smrťožrútmi."

Tak aké boli mená jeho rodičov? Konečne uvidela svoju odpoveď na najposlednejšej stránke na samom konci záznamu. Bol to list. List napísaný jeho matkou, hovoriaci, že jeho otca zabili smrťožrúti a že sa už viac o neho nemôže starať, pretože bola mukel. V liste žiadala profesora Dumbledora, aby zabezpečil jeho ďalšie vzdelávanie. Jeho matka tiež napísala meno biologického otca profesora Mankina. V tom liste našla svoju odpoveď, v mene, ktoré jeho matka napísala pred rokmi.

Vedela, že konečne našla spojenie, ale bola viac zmätená než predtým, pretože hoci mal profesor Mankin spojenie na osobu, ktorú spoznala podľa priezviska, ako toto spojenie spôsobilo, že sa chcel pomstiť Dracovi?

Napchala si jeho zložku ešte raz pod habit a vykĺzla von z miestnosti, aby mohla ísť na poschodie a začať si dávať dohromady kúsky skladačky. Keď opustila tmavé archívne krídlo a začala kráčať po dlhej chodbe žalárov, bola príliš zamyslená nad jej zisteniami, aby si všimla, že je sledovaná.

_**Hermiona sa nedá odradiť:**_

Na druhé ráno išla do kancelárie profesora Mankina a zaklopala na jeho dvere. Otvoril ich a povedal: „Vojdite slečna Grangerová a sadnite si." Posadila sa oproti nemu a on povedal: „Ako sa máte vzhľadom na všetky tie udalosti?"

„Som v poriadku, pane," povedala.

To bola jej 'vhodná' odpoveď.

„Som si istý, že to nie je pravda, ale musíte zaťať zuby, že?" povedal a presunul sa, aby si sadol na svoje miesto.

Pokračoval s jej ohodnotením. Vzhľadom na všetky okolnosti to bolo veľmi dobré ohodnotenie. Keď skončil, povedal: „Máte na mňa ešte nejaké otázky?"

„Musia mať niečo spoločné s ohodnotením?" bola zvedavá.

Zasmial sa a povedal: „Spýtajte sa ma na čokoľvek, som otvorená kniha."

„Dobre, keďže spolupracujete s ministerstvom čo budete robiť na budúci rok? Vrátite sa nazad do práce alebo čo?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

„Pretože som zbabral svoju prácu pri ochrane vás a Draca Malfoya, asi dokonca po tomto nemám ani prácu na ministerstve. Minister Shacklebolt (Kingsley) mi už dal výpoveď_. _Možno si ma tu riaditeľka nechá ako učiteľa," žartoval.

„Nikto vás neobviňuje, pane," odporovala Hermiona.

„Ja áno," povedal smutne. „Mám pocit, že som úboho zlyhal. Poslali ma sem, aby som ochraňoval vás a Malfoya a ostatných študentov a pozrite čo sa stalo. Dvaja študenti boli zavraždení, jeden je na úteku za spoluúčasť a bol zabitý jeden auror. Nie dobre zvládnuté, povedal by som."

„Má ministerstvo nejaké tušenie, kto ešte na Rokforte bol zapletený v tom chaose?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

„Nuž, ja si skôr myslím, že je to zrejmé. Bol to profesor Stephens a Michael Corner a bez jeho vedomia Anthony Goldstein."

„A nepodozrievajú nikoho iného?" spýtala sa Hermiona, ktorá už od Billa Weasleyho vedela, že áno.

„Nie, pokiaľ viem tak nie. Myslia si, že je v tom zapletené Bratstvo havranov. Viem, že viete, kto to je," povedal jej. Postavil sa a šiel k dverám.

„Chcete, aby som odišla?" spýtala sa a tiež sa postavila.

„Máte ešte nejaké otázky?" spýtal sa.

„Áno," povedala a znova sa posadila. Nechal dvere otvorené, ale vrátil sa na svoje miesto. Povedala: „Myslíte si, že to bol Michael Corner, kto nastražil všetky tie odkazy a kto zničil naše izby?

„Všetky dôkazy vedú k tomu, že áno," povedal pokojne.

„Myslíte si, že bol ten, kto naposledy zničil moju izbu krvou?" Hermiona už vedela, že to on nebol, pretože Draco počul Michaela ako sa pýta Anthonyho Goldsteina či to bol on.

Povedal: „Áno, Hermiona, verím, že to bol on po celý čas, za všetkým. Napokon, je to dosť náhoda, že v prvú noc, čo sa vrátil, bola zničená vaša izba znova."

Hermiona sa hnevala na to, aký hlúpy ten muž bol. Povedala: „Tak vy si myslíte, že Michael vybuchol sám?"

„Čože?"

„Tá nehoda na elixíroch, tá čo zabila Terryho a natrvalo poznačila Michaela; myslíte si, že bol za to zodpovedný? Aký by mal dôvod?" vyslovila pochybnosti.

„Ako to mám vedieť?" Zdalo sa, že na ňu tiež začína byť nahnevaný.

„Prečo ste požiadali Draca a mňa, aby sa k nám v ten deň pripojil Terry s Michaelom?" spýtala sa.

„Čo naznačujete?" Postavil sa nad ňu a zdal sa byť veľmi nahnevaný.

„Pýtam sa, nenaznačujem," povedala a tiež sa postavila.

„Obviňujete ma z niečoho, slečna Grangerová? Myslíte si, že som mal niečo spoločné s tým výbuchom v ten deň?"

„Myslím si, že Michael Corner zmenil návod a myslím si, že Michael nahradil skutočný Bromelain niečím iným, ale tiež si myslím, že mu niekto dával inštrukcie, aby tak urobil, dokonca mu pomáhal, ale neviem kto a prečo. Len teoretizujem." Povedala Hermiona staršiemu mužovi.

„Prečo si myslíte, že Michael toto všetko urobil?" spýtal sa.

Nemohla mu povedať, že preto, lebo to Draco počul a že tiež našiel pôvodnú kartičku a skutočnú fľaštičku. Pokúsila sa zakryť svoje faux pas tým, že povedala: „Kto iný by to urobil, keďže on bol komplic profesora Stephensa, ako ste povedali. Všetko nasvedčuje tomu, že to bol niekto, kto bol v ten deň v miestnosti. Draco to nebol, ani ja, ani Luna a nepodozrievam Terryho. Takže ostáva Michael."

„To je to čo hovorím, on bol spolupáchateľ," povedal Mankin Hermione.

„Myslíte si, že by vedel dosť o elixíroch, aby spôsobil takú nehodu?" spýtala sa, mieniac ho uraziť.

„Slečna Grangerová, neteší ma smer vášho výsluchu. Bol by som rád, keby ste odišli," požadoval, znova stojac pri dverách.

Hermiona neskončila. Povedala: „Spýtam sa už len jednu otázku a potom odídem."

Zhlboka sa nadýchol, pretože bol skutočne červený v tvári. „Spýtajte sa vašu prekliatu otázku."

„Do akej fakulty ste patrili počas školy?" spýtala sa a zamierila ku dverám.

„To nemá s ničím nič spoločné, že nie?" povedal. Prakticky ju vysotil z dverí na podlahu a zatreskol za ňou dvere.

Postavila sa a odišla bez rozlúčenia či obzretia sa. Povedal jej viac než čakala tým, že nepovedal vlastne nič.

Dostala sa len ku schodom, keď sa zjavila ruka, schmatla ju a odniesla ju na miesto, ktoré jej bolo úplne cudzie. Bránila sa, ale nebolo to nič platné. Tá osoba, ktorá ju niesla, bola väčšia a silnejšia než ona. Zviazali jej ruky, zapchali ústa a zaviazali oči a odviedli ju hlboko do podzemia. Hodili ju do miestnosti, ktorá bola taká tmavá, že aj keď jej dali dole pásku z očí, stále nič nedokázala vidieť. Jej únosca jej uvoľnil ústa a vytiahol jej prútik z habitu. Nechali jej zviazané zápästia. Tá osoba povedala: „Mala si to nechať na pokoji, Hermiona. Nemyslím si, že teraz môžem urobiť niečo, aby som ti pomohol." Poznala ten hlas. Ani za milión rokov by ho nepodozrievala!

Prešlo minimálne niekoľko hodín. Hermionu hrozne boleli ruky, pretože boli tak dlho za jej chrbtom. Jej oči si ešte stále nezvykli na izbu čiernu ako uhoľ. Keď bude niekoľko hodín nezvestná, mohla len dúfať, že si niekto uvedomí, že je preč. Ale na druhej strane ona už nebývala na ôsmackej chodbe, takže pravdepodobne nebude chýbať až do pondelka. Možno sa Draco bude čudovať, prečo ho večer neprišla navštíviť ako sľúbila. Prosím, nádejala sa, nech niekomu chýbam, prosím!

Akonáhle si pomyslela tieto zúfalé myšlienky, vrátila sa osoba, ktorá ju uložila do tejto tmavej vlhkej cely. Zažal prútik, rozviazal jej ruky a povedal: „Potrebujem, aby si napísala list a ty musíš napísať presne to, čo ti poviem."

„Prečo toto robíš?" spýtala sa bývalého priateľa.

„Nemám na výber, musím," povedal s ľútosťou.

„Máš na výber. Môžeš mi pomôcť. Vyhráža sa ti?" prosila.

„Nie, to nie je tak," povedal chlapec, „Vieš, ty si mala byť v bezpečí. Sľúbil mi, že chcú len Draca. Povedal, že ty budeš potom v bezpečí. Vždy som ťa mal rád, Hermiona. A on povedal, že potom čo Malfoy zomrie, by som ťa mohol mať. Viem, že to teraz znie hlúpo. Viem, že ma nikdy po tomto nebudeš milovať." Chlapec skutočne začal plakať.

„Ešte nie je príliš neskoro," povedala, chopiac sa slamky.

„Je, je," povedal a zvesil zahanbením hlavu.

„Prečo?" Nenapadlo ju, čo iné sa spýtať.

„Pretože on je môj brat, môj skutočný brat. Zistil som to až minulý rok, po vojne. Vyhľadal ma. Máme spoločného otca. Vždy som uvažoval nad tým, čo sa stalo môjmu skutočnému otcovi. Povedal mi, že bol zabitý smrťožrútmi. Povedal, že môj otec sa nikdy neoženil ani s jednou z našich matiek, ale že si ho pamätá veľmi dobre, poznal ho a že to bol skvelý muž, ktorý si nezaslúžil zomrieť." Stále plakal, keď jej to rozprával.

„Čo to má spoločné so mnou alebo Dracom?" spýtala sa.

„Malfoyov otec bol jedným z tých, čo zabili môjho otca. Pretože sa nedostaneme k jeho otcovi vo väzení, povedal mi, že musíme dosiahnuť pomstu na synovi. Presvedčil ma, že je to naša rodinná česť, aby sme sa pomstili za otcovu smrť."

„Čo to má spoločné so mnou?" spýtala sa.

„Najprv sme si mysleli, že zdiskreditujeme Malfoya, falošne ho obviníme z toho, že ťa terorizuje. Mysleli sme si, že preto, že si humusáčka a najlepšia priateľka Harryho Pottera, tak to bude najlepšie. On a profesor Stephens sa chystali obviniť Malfoya a potom, keďže on pracoval pre ministerstvo povie, že odvedie Malfoya na súd a cestou ho zabije a nikto nebude mať podozrenie, že to bola falošná hra. Domnievali by sa, že ho zabili, keď sa snažil utiecť."

Prišiel k nej, sadol si na podlahu vedľa Hermiony a dorozprával svoj príbeh. „Potom, keď ste ty a Malfoy začali spolu chodiť, nemohli sme už viac použiť príbeh, že ťa terorizuje. Museli sme vymyslieť niečo iné. V tom čase som bol na teba nahnevaný, že sa ti páči. Jeho teta ťa mučila v jeho dome, Hermiona! Mysli na všetky tie diabolské veci čo urobila jeho rodina! Mysli na všetky tie roky, čo ťa volal humusáčka a znepríjemňoval ti život! Ako si sa mohla tak ponížiť a zamilovať sa do niekoho ako on?" Znova sa rozhneval. Postavil sa a hodil na ňu brko a pergamen, ktorý mal vo vrecku. „Dosť! Povedal mi, že sa ma pokúsiš presvedčiť, aby som ťa pustil! Nie som slaboch. Som silný. Konečne som našiel svoju rodinu a to je to, čo je dôležité. Teraz napíš ten prekliaty list."

_**Do čerta s Hermionou Grangerovou!**_

Bola sobota popoludnie a Draco sa mal stretnúť s Hermionou. Už sa s ňou chcel stretnúť celý týždeň.

V pondelok sa mu vyhla a nevidel žiaden rozumný dôvod, prečo musí týždeň čakať, ale týždeň prešiel dosť rýchlo a teraz je čas stretnúť sa s ňou. Predpokladal, že ju Bill privedie do Mušľovej chalúpky. Bill chodil domov každý víkend okolo piatej. Možno tu zostane celý víkend. Dúfal v to.

Prechádzal sa po záhrade a bolo už takmer pol šiestej. Kde sú? Začul, že sa otvorili zadné dvere a rozbehol sa smerom k dverám, ale bola to len Fleur. Spýtala sa ho, či chce večeru. Povedala, že Bill poslal sovu, že príde neskôr a že sa majú najesť bez neho.

„Povedal či vyzdvihne Hermionu alebo nie?" spýtal sa.

Neodpovedala.

Povedal jej, že nie je hladný. Chcel ísť do domu, ale práve vtedy sa zjavil na dvore Harry Potter. Pribehol k Dracovi a povedal: „Kde je Bill?"

„Ešte nie je doma, čo sa deje?" spýtal sa Draco. Všimol si, že Harry je zúfalý.

„Potrebujem s ním hovoriť. Keď sa vráti, povedz mu, že ho musím vidieť," Harry sa otočil k odchodu.

Draco povedal: „Nie tak rýchlo, Potter. Súvisí to s Hermionou?" Draco mal zlé tušenie, že Harry odpovie kladne.

„Áno."

Dracovi prišlo zle. „Čo sa deje?"

„Ron dostal od Hermiony sovu. Napísala mu, že nechce pokračovať v živote bez teba. V tom liste stálo, že je príliš nešťastná a že sa chystá zabiť kvôli tomu, aby ste vy dvaja mohli byť spolu. Stálo tam, že v čase, keď dostaneme túto správu, bude už mŕtva."

Dracovi prudká bolesť zovrela hruď. „Čo je to za blbosť? Vie, že nie som mŕtvy. Si si istý, že to nie je od niekoho zvrátený žart?"

„Bol to jej rukopis," povedal Harry. „Je toho viac. V pondelok sa vrátila do školy, Malfoy."

„Do pekla s Hermionou Grangerovou!" zajačal Draco. „Povedal som jej, aby sa nevracala do školy! Nemyslím si, že je tam v bezpečí! Ale prečo by písala správu, že nechce bezo mňa žiť? Vedela, že žijem! To nedáva žiadny zmysel!" Draco chodil sem a tam. Bill sa premiestnil domov a vybehol von.

„Kde si bol?" spýtal sa Draco.

„Nuž, vlastne som šiel do Brlohu, aby som sa porozprával s Harrym a Ron mi povedal všetko, čo sa deje. Videl som ten odkaz. Povedal som Ronovi, aby sa dostal na ministerstvo, našiel ocka a priviedol tak veľa aurorov ako len môže a stretneme sa s nimi na Rokforte," vyhlásil Bill.

„Tak ťa ten odkaz tiež znepokojil?" spýtal sa Harry.

„Nielen odkaz, ale aj fakt, že dnes za mnou prišiel Don Boot a povedal mi, že tá osoba, ktorú zajali, konečne prehovorila a povedala im, kto pomáhal profesorovi Stephensovi. Je to Thomas Mankin. Mala sa s ním stretnúť kvôli hodnoteniu a jej miesto pobytu od toho okamihu nie je známe. On chýba tiež."

Draco zajačal znova: „Do pekla s Hermionou Grangerovou! Toto je to, prečo som jej povedal, aby sa nevracala do školy! Vedel som, že nie je v bezpečí!"

„Tiež ešte niekto iný chýba," povedal Bill. „Nevieme, či to má nejakú spojitosť, ale Dean Thomas je tiež preč."


	35. Časť XXXV

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/35/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť XXXV.**_

_**Niekto nenávidí niekoho:**_

Hermiona si myslela, že bola sama večnosť, ale bola to skôr hodina. Dean Thomas ju prinútil napísať list Harrymu a Ronovi a povedať im, že nechce žiť bez Draca. Bola viac než šťastná, že môže napísať ten list. Vedela, že vzbudí podozrenie o jej skutočnom mieste pobytu, pretože Draco nebol mŕtvy. Ron to nevedel, ale Harry áno.

Hlava sa jej krútila z toho všetkého čo sa dozvedela. Dean Thomas bol súčasťou tohto komplotu po celý čas. Povedal jej, že profesor Mankin je jeho nevlastný brat a že mali spoločného otca, ktorého už dávno zabil Dracov otec a smrťožrúti. Kvôli tomu chceli, aby Draco zomrel, kvôli pomste.

Potom jej nadiktoval list, povedal jej, že je zodpovedný za zničenie ich izieb prvý aj druhý raz. Napísal tie odkazy. Ukradol jej listy. Nastrčil ich do Padminej izby. Všetko to spravil. Povedal jej, že ju kedysi miloval, ale teraz ňou opovrhuje a je mu jedno či bude žiť alebo zomrie. Nedala mu zadosťučinenie tým, že by sa rozplakala alebo prosila. Znovu jej zviazal ruky, vrátil nazad pásku na oči a nechal ju samu s jej myšlienkami, s jej slzami a s jej obavami.

Profesor Mankin prišiel do kobky krátko na to a odstránil jej pásku z očí a znovu ju rozviazal. Zdvihol ju a posadil na drevenú stoličku, ktorá bola jediným kusom nábytku v malej tmavej izbe.

„Takže, Dean poslal tvoj list. Tvoji priatelia ho práve dostali," povedal. Iba sa na neho pozerala.

„Nemáš čo povedať? Nepotrebuješ sa ma spýtať žiadne ďalšie otázky?" spýtal sa, krúžiac okolo jej stoličky. Zase nepovedala nič. Schmatol ju za bradu a povedal: „No tak slečna Grangerová, viem, že umierate túžbou spýtať sa ma niečo. Poďme, teraz máte príležitosť."

„Dobre, mám otázky," povedala kúsavým tónom.

„Len sa pýtaj, zlatko," povedal posmešne.

„Kto naplánoval nehodu na elixíroch?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

„Ja. Neuvedomil som si, že Terry Boot a Michael Corner zídu z ich cesty_,_ aby ochránili teba a Malfoya, hlavne pretože sa čakalo, že Michael pomôže Alexovi Stephensovi. Prišiel ku mne, zveril sa mi a povedal mi, ako sa zlý profesor Stephens snaží zabiť Draca a ako sa do toho zaplietol a ako chce ísť von a či by som mu nemohol prosím pomôcť."

Hermiona ho prerušila a povedala: „Tak Michael nevedel, že ste komplic profesora Stephensa?"

„Nie, myslel si, že pracujem pre ministerstvo, tak ako si to myslela väčšina z vás. Povedal som mu, aby zabezpečil, aby sa na zoznam prísad doplnil Bromelain. Povedal som mu, že kým dopadne štvrtá kvapka musí dostať vás všetkých, okrem Draca, odtiaľ von. Povedal som mu, že štvrtá kvapka spôsobí len malý 'výbuch' s množstvom dymu. Povedal som mu, aby vyviedol každého von z miestnosti a že ja budem čakať vonku. Povedali by sme každému, že Malfoy zomrel pri výbuchu, kým v skutočnosti by bol len trochu popálený. Potom mal ísť Michael za Alexom Stephensom, prinútiť ho priznať sa k jeho dvojakosti a ja tam budem, všetko si vypočujem a potom ho zatknem. To malo byť to, čo si Corner myslel, že sa stane."

„Čo som si myslel ja bolo to, že po prvej kvapke celá miestnosť vzbĺkne v plameňoch, roztrhajúc každého na kusy a potom všetky moje problémy skončia. Malfoy bude mŕtvy, rovnako Boot, ktorý ma naštval tým, že vám pomáhal a Corner, ktorý vedel priveľa. Keby si zomrela ty alebo Luna, koho by to zaujímalo?"

„Veľa ľudí sa o mňa zaujíma," protestovala.

„Áno, zdalo by sa," povedal, usmejúc sa na ňu. „Jednako niekedy musí byť v mene dobra preliata nevinná krv."

„Ako sa stalo, že ste tento rok tu?" spýtala sa.

„To je na tom to dobré," vyhlásil. „Naozaj som členom Bratstva havranov. Alex Stephens chcel spravodlivosť pre svoju sestru. Rozhodli, že Malfoyova rodina už zaplatila za ich zločiny tým, že išla do väzenia a že Draco bol v tom čase príliš mladý, aby bol braný na zodpovednosť. Alexovi sa to nepáčilo. Prišiel s plánom nastrčiť falošné odkazy a obviniť Malfoya tak, aby šiel do väzenia. To je to, čo chcel Alex. Myslel si, že to je spravodlivosť. Vždy bol na mňa príliš 'dobrý'. Ver či never, nebol zlý muž, na rozdiel odo mňa. Ja som čisté zlo, to ti zaručujem."

Prešiel za Hermionu a pokračoval v rozprávaní. „Ale ja som chcel Malfoyovu smrť. Chcel som, aby jeho otec vedel čo je to stratiť milovanú osobu. Tá rodina podľa môjho názoru nikdy nezaplatí dosť. Takže som povedal ministerstvu o účasti Bratstva, klamal som a povedal som im, že Alex chce zabiť Malfoya, tak ma sem nastrčili, mysliac si, že získam Alexovu dôveru a budem vedieť kedy a či sa pokúsi zabiť Malfoya."

„Ale Stephens chcel Dracovu smrť. Pokúsil sa ho niekoľkokrát zabiť. Dokonca sa mi vyhrážal," vyhlásila Hermiona.

„Nie, dievčatko, ja som chcel Dracovu smrť. Ja som sa ti vyhrážal. Naozaj si myslíš, že Anthony Goldstein bol jediný pod kliatbou Imperius? Musel som tiež prekliať Alexa. Nikdy by sa nepokúsil zabiť Malfoya alebo sa ti vyhrážať. Bol to zranený a zatrpknutý muž, ale nebol vrah."

„Je Dean pod kliatbou Imperius?" Dúfala, že odpoveď bude áno.

„Nie, je to mladý muž, ktorý zúfalo chce mať spojenie s otcom, ktorého nikdy nemal, takže kvôli mne urobí čokoľvek," chválil sa.

„Draco je mŕtvy," povedala mu Hermiona, „dostali ste, čo ste chceli. Prečo chcete zabiť mňa?"

Zasmial sa krutým smiechom a povedal: „Pretože si príliš prekliato múdra pre tvoje vlastné dobro. Ty a ty jediná si ma podozrievala. Poznal som to dnes ráno. Vedel som, čo musím urobiť," povedal, keď vytiahol malú fľaštičku z vrecka. „Toto je elixír, na ktorom som pracoval veľmi dlhý čas. Otestoval som ho už na množstve ľudí, takže viem, že funguje. Dnes ho mám v pláne použiť na teba."

Zostala na stoličke a začala sa chvieť.

„Nemá to vlastne meno. Stále na ňom pracujem, ale je to zázračný elixír. Chceš vedieť, čo robí?" spýtal sa. Podišiel a postavil sa priamo pred ňu. Znovu do ruky zobral jej bradu, kým druhou rukou držal fľaštičku s tmavožltou _(pozn. jantárovou)_ tekutinou. Slzy jej tiekli dole tvárou. Utrel jej ich palcom. „Mám ti povedať čo to robí?"

Neodpovedala. Bola vystrašená.

„Spôsobí, že tvoje telo prejde do úplného stavu vegetovania. Bude sa zdať, že sa tvoje dýchanie zastavilo. Nebude sa dať zistiť tlkot tvojho srdca. Tvoje oči sa prestanú pohybovať, tvoje zreničky už nebudú reagovať. Nebudeš mať pulz. Všetkým sa bude zdať, že si mŕtva." Kľakol si vedľa jej stoličky a vzal jednu jej ruku do svojej.

„Žiaden pulz, žiadne zdvíhanie a klesanie hrudníka, áno, budeš vyzerať mŕtva. Ale má to druhú stranu, geniálnosť tohto elixíru; ty budeš stále priveľmi živá. Tvoja myseľ si bude plne uvedomovať všetko okolo teba. Budeš chcieť plakať a kričať a povedať všetkým, že si nažive, ale nebudeš toho schopná. Budeš počuť ako tvoji milovaní okolo teba plačú, pretože tvoj mladý život skončil. Budeš svedkom ich bolesti."

„Napokon samozrejme zomrieš. Budeš dehydratovaná a hladná. Tvoje telo prestane pracovať. Hovoria, že smrť od dehydratácie a hladu je údajne jeden z najbolestivejších spôsobov ako zomrieť. Aká škoda, že budeš mať neuveriteľné bolesti a žiadnu možnosť ich prejaviť. Budeš taká vystrašená, budeš sa modliť, aby smrť prišla rýchlo, pretože do tej doby budeš pravdepodobne pochovaná zaživa. Možno bude k tebe osud láskavý a zadusíš sa skôr, než umrieš od dehydratácie." Postavil sa.

Teraz jej slzy stekali prúdom. Potiahol ju za ruku a postavil ju. Snažila sa s ním bojovať. Udrela ho a kopla ho. Dal si fľaštičku nazad do vrecka a schmatol jej obe ruky. Hodil ju naprieč celou izbou. Dopadla na kamennú stenu s hrozným buchnutím. Vyrazilo jej to dych. Povedal: „Vrátim sa, nemaj strach. Smrť je blízko, takže by si si asi chcela dať do poriadku záležitosti so svojím stvoriteľom." Odišiel z izby. Hermiona zostala na podlahe v slzách.

_**Všetci na hrad:**_

Draco, Harry a Bill šli priamo na hrad. Bill dúfal, že Ron, jeho otec a zvyšní aurori čoskoro prídu. Don Boot už Billovi povedal, že sa tam s ním stretne. Skupina mužov vbehla do brán Rokfortu, kde sa stretli s riaditeľkou a všetkými aurormi, ktorí tam boli umiestnení. Vedeli len, že je Hermiona nezvestná a že je v tom nejako zapletený profesor Mankin. Ešte nevedeli zvyšok.

Keď študenti začali obchádzať túto veľkú skupinu a uvideli Draca Malfoya, o ktorom každý predpokladal, že je mŕtvy, niektorí z nich zakričali, niektorí si mysleli, že je to duch a niektorí tvrdili, že vedeli, že nie je mŕtvy. Ale zdalo sa, že len jedna osoba je šťastná, že ho vidí a to bol Neville. Pribehol k Dracovi a dokonca ho objal. Draco mu položil ruku na chrbát, raz ho poklepal a povedal: „To stačí, Longbottom."

Nikto netušil, kde ich hľadať. Aurori ich ubezpečili, že neopustili budovu. Harry si so sebou priniesol Záškodnícku mapu. Ospravedlnil sa skupine a šiel pohľadať Hermionu na mape. Poklepal po mape, ale Hermionu nevidel. Ale videl Deana Thomasa. Bol na vrchu Astronomickej veže. Rozhodol sa ísť najprv tam. Kým všetci zamestnanci ministerstva robili plány na jej záchranu, Harry prilákal Dracovu pozornosť. Draco prišiel k Harrymu a Harry povedal: „Poď za mnou." Draco bez otázok nasledoval Harryho. Vedel, že Harry chce, aby bola Hermiona v bezpečí rovnako ako on, tak mu bude veriť.

Vyšli schodiskom a Draco povedal: „Kam ideme?"

„Nájsť Hermionu," bolo všetko, čo Harry povedal.

Dvaja muži vybehli hore na Astronomickú vežu, kde našli Deana Thomasa stojaceho na rímse, plačúceho a rozrušeného.

„Dean, kde je Hermiona?," spýtal sa Harry.

Dean sa otočil. Keď zbadal Malfoya, prekvapil sa tak, že takmer spadol z rímsy. Ukázal na Draca a povedal: „Ty, ty si mŕtvy!"

„Zrejme, teraz odpovedaj na Potterovu otázku!" zajačal Draco a urobil krok bližšie k vystrašenému mužovi.

„Dean, máš v tom prsty? Vieš, kam ju Mankin zobral?" spýtal sa Harry.

„Áno, ale nemôžem ti to povedať," povedal.

„Prečo?" spýtal sa Harry. „Akú moc má nad tebou? Ak sa ti niečím vyhráža, zaručujem ti, že ho nenechám ti ublížiť."

„Je to môj brat!" zajačal Dean.

„Tvoj brat?" spýtal sa Harry. „Ale ja som si myslel, že máš len nevlastných bratov a sestry a všetci sú mladší od teba. Ako môže byť tvoj brat?"

„Máme spoločného otca. Zistil som to len cez posledné leto, po vojne. Našiel ma a povedal mi, že ma už hľadá veľmi dlhú dobu. Povedal mi, že môjho otca zabili smrťožrúti, keď som sa narodil. Povedal, že je za to zodpovedný Malfoyov otec a presvedčil ma, aby sme sa mu pomstili. Je mi to ľúto Harry, nechcel som Hermione ublížiť." Dean sa posadil na rímsu.

„Potom jej pomôž. Pomôž jej teraz," prosil Draco a prešiel bližšie k Deanovi. Harry zdvihol ruku a načiahol sa po Malfoyovom ramene, aby ho zdržal. Draco sa obzrel cez plece na Harryho a Harry zatriasol hlavou.

Draco cúvol a Harry sa priblížil. „Dean, prosím. Vždy si býval taký dobrý oddaný priateľ. Prosím, pomôž nám ju nájsť, kým nie je neskoro. Sľubujem, že urobím všetko, čo budem môcť, aby ťa nepotrestali priveľmi za tvoju účasť.

Dean sa znova postavil na rímsu a zakričal: „Tak ako si pomohol Malfoyovej matke dostať sa z toho len s ročným trestom! Povedal si im, že ti pomohla oklamať Voldemorta! Celá malfoyovská rodina si zaslúži smrť!"

Draco zajačal: „Potom zabi nás, nie ju!"

Dean povedal: „Nepoznáte ho. Desí ma. Nezastaví sa, kým to neskončí. Povedal mi, aby som bol chlap a ukončil vlastný život a nenechal ministerstvo, aby rozhodlo o mojom osude. Povedal mi, aby som skočil."

„Dean, to neznamená byť chlap," odsekol Harry. „To je zbabelý spôsob ako uniknúť. Buď mužom a postav sa mu. Buď mužom a pomôž svojím priateľom."

„Nikdy mi neodpustí," zamrmlal Dean, „teraz ma bude Hermiona navždy nenávidieť."

Draco povedal: „Tiež som si to myslel, Thomas. Nechápal som, ako vôbec môže vydržať pozerať sa na mňa, tobôž byť mojou priateľkou a potom sa do mňa zamilovať. Ale urobila to. Miluje ma. Jej schopnosť vidieť v ľuďoch dobro napriek ich chybám je jej najsilnejšia stránka; jej najväčším darom jej schopnosť odpúšťať. Prosím, nenechaj ju zomrieť za niečo, čo neurobila."

Dean zostúpil z rímsy a prešiel k Harrymu. Ignoroval Draca, buď z nenávisti alebo z hanby, ale povedal Harrymu: „Drží ju v nejakej malej prastarej miestnosti, ktorá sa používala v časoch zakladateľov. Neviem sa tam sám dostať. Viedol ma, keď som tam šiel, raz keď som ju chytil a ešte raz, keď som ju prinútil napísať ten list. Je to niekde v podzemí."

Harry sa otočil k Malfoyovi: „Možno je to tajomná komnata, podobná tej, v ktorej držali baziliška a ak je tomu tak, tak nebude na mape."

Draco povedal: „Zober Deana dole k aurorom, nech im všetko povie. Idem dole do podzemia. Stretneme sa dole a aj keby sme mali prehľadať každý kút a dieru, urobíme to.

Draco bežal dole po schodoch, až kým sa nedostal do podzemia. Mal tušenie, kde tá miestnosť je. Jeho otec mu o nej povedal, pretože sa predpokladalo, že sa tam ukryje, keby na Rokforte bola posledná bitka. Samozrejme bola tam posledná bitka, ale Draco nikdy tú miestnosť nevyužil k úkrytu.

Zišiel dole do najtmavších hlbín žalárov. Bol dokonca nižšie než sú slizolinské spálne. Bola tam hladká priestranná stena, ďaleko od vstupu do Slizolinu, ktorá bola prikrytá veľkým gobelínom zobrazujúcim Salazara Slizolina a Rowenu z Bystrohlavu. Údajne tento gobelín umožní prístup len členom týchto dvoch fakúlt. Dracovi povedal jeho otec, že keby potreboval vojsť, musí len povedať heslo a bude mať voľný vchod.

Postavil sa pred gobelín a povedal: „Som Slizolinčan a žiadam ťa o vstup na tvoje územie."

Gobelín sa zrazu stratil a objavili sa drevené dvere. Draco otvoril dvere a vošiel. Zažal prútik. Na pravej strane boli štyri dvere namaľované na modro a na ľavej strane boli štyri drevené dvere namaľované na zeleno. Šiel k prvým modrým dverám. Predpokladal, že modrý znamená izby určené pre Bystrohlavčanov. Otvoril prvé dvere a uvidel len prázdnu miestnosť. Šiel k ďalším a potom k ďalším a obe miestnosti boli prázdne. Šiel k štvrtým dverám, k poslednej miestnosti a otvoril dvere. Zbadal Hermionu Grangerovú ako leží na kamennej podlahe s hlavou na boku, so zatvorenými očami a bez pohybu. Pokúsil sa vbehnúť do izby, ale odhodilo ho nazad do chodby. Skúšal to znova, aspoň päťkrát a zakaždým ho odhodilo von. Nemohol vojsť, pretože nebol Bystrohlavčan. Stál vo dverách a kričal na ňu, aby sa prebrala a prišla k nemu. Nepohla sa. Nepohla sa odkedy prišiel. Zajačal: „Hermiona Grangerová, prosím, nebuď mŕtva!" Klesol k zemi a kričal.

_**Zabiť Chrabromilčanku:**_

Hermiona sa zobudila na studenej kamennej podlahe. Jej väzniteľ znovu prišiel do malej miestnosti a zažal prútik. Profesor Mankin povedal: „Tvoje zmiznutie vo Veľkej sieni vyvolalo dosť veľký rozruch. Zdá sa, že sa dokonca Draco Malfoy vrátil zo záhrobia, aby ťa pomohol nájsť. Práve som letel okolo Astronomickej veže v mojej zvieracej podobe a videl som ho s mojím bratom a Harrym Potterom. Vyzerá to tak, že v plánoch nastane malá zmena. Chcel som ťa prinútiť vypiť ten nápoj a potom zobrať tvoje telo niekam, kde ťa nájdu tvoji priatelia. Teraz si myslím, že nechám tvoje telo tu. To bude ešte lepšie, pretože len jediná osoba objaví tvoje telo a môžem doslova zabiť dve muchy jednou ranou."

Zostala prikrčená na podlahe, keď namieril na ňu svoj prútik.

Nakoniec povedal: „Dnes ráno som ti preukázal láskavosť, keď som ti odpovedal na množstvo tvojich otázok. Odpovieš mi na moje?"

Hermiona sťažka prehltla a povedala: „Pýtajte sa."

„Je Stephens mŕtvy?"

„Áno," odpovedala a dodala, „ale predtým, než sa spýtate kto ho zabil, poviem vám, že to bol Michael Corner, ktorý sa už dlhý čas chcel z toho dostať von."

Zasmial sa a povedal: „Takže sa o neho musím postarať. Posledná osoba, ktorú musím zabiť. Samozrejme po tom, čo zabijem teba musím znova zabiť Malfoya. Myslím, že to tentokrát bude ľahšie a že zomrie na zlomené srdce. Myslím, že to bude to, čo si zaslúži. Môj brat ma zradí, som si istý a povie im o našom pláne. Povie im o tejto miestnosti, ktorej polohu znova nebude schopný určiť. Sem môže vojsť len Malfoy. Táto miestnosť sa zjaví len Slizolinčanom a Bystrohlavčanom. Uvedomí si to, bude sa chcieť hrať na hrdinu príde a nájde ťa. Spozná takú maličkosť, že akonáhle vojde, nikdy nedokáže vyjsť von. Pretože keď sú dvaja ľudia v tejto komnate, potom obaja musia naraz odísť, pokiaľ nepoužijú heslo. Také malé poistenie od zakladateľov, o ktorom musím povedať, že je geniálne. Ja budem schopný odísť, pretože vyslovím heslo, ktoré zmením hneď potom, čo odídem. Malfoy nebude schopný odísť sám, pretože nebude poznať heslo. Malfoy nájde svoju jedinú skutočnú lásku už mŕtvu v jednej z bystrohlavských kobiek. Nedokáže sa k tebe dostať, pretože nebude schopný vojsť, lebo je Slizolinčan. Nebude dokonca schopný získať tvoje telo a ty určite neodídeš vlastnými silami. Bude musieť vydržať svoj zármutok najlepšie ako vie."

„Keď toto zistí, pokúsi sa ísť po pomoc a vtedy nebude schopný odísť z komnaty. Zomrie rovnako ako ty, od vyhladovania a dehydratácie. Jediný rozdiel je v tom, že jeho smrteľný zápas sa nebude zhodovať s tvojím. Budeš ho počuť ako plače nad tvojím biednym zúboženým neživým telom. Aká veľká irónia, súhlasíš?"

Hermiona nepovedala nič. Čelila šialencovi, čelila vlastnej smrti a nemala čo povedať. Priblížil sa k nej na zemi, rozkročil sa nad jej telom a pridržal jej svojimi kolenami ramená. Schmatol ju za bradu a vytiahol zo svojho vrecka fľaštičku s jantárovou tekutinou. Snažila sa hlavou mykať sem a tam, ale mala stále priveľké bolesti od toho, čo ju hodil predtým o stenu. Držala zatvorené ústa. Pokúsil sa otvoriť ich silou. Konečne uspel a prinútil ju vypiť tú tekutinu. Chutila trpko a jej následky boli okamžité. Jej telo okamžite ochablo. Postavil sa; uvoľnil jej hlavu zo svojho zovretia a zasmial sa, keď udrela silno o podlahu. Tak veľmi jej to ublížilo, že chcela vykríknuť, ale nemohla. Stále mala otvorené oči. Zohol sa a skutočne ju pobozkal na čelo.

Povedal: „Dobrú noc Hermiona a šťastné výkriky, chcem povedať sny. Je to hanba, že najbystrejšia čarodejnica tvojho veku zomrie takou tragickou smrťou. Keby si bola zaradená do Bystrohlavu, nič z tohto by sa nestalo. Oh, a odpoveď na tvoju predchádzajúcu otázku, bol som v Bystrohlave, ale som si istý, že si si na túto otázku odpovedala už sama. Pritiahol jej telo do stredu miestnosti a naaranžoval jej ruky vedľa jej bokov. Položil ruku na jej tvár a zatvoril jej oči. Odišiel z miestnosti, smejúc sa celú cestu. Tak strašne chcela kričať, ale jediné čo mohla spraviť, bolo sa modliť.

Nevedela ako dlho ležala na podlahe, keď začula Draca. Nie, nie, prosím, nie. Prečo ju prišiel hľadať? Teraz tiež zomrie. Zavolal jej meno. Počula ako otvára dvere. Konečne otvoril dvere na kobke, kde bola a keď sa pokúsil vojsť nemohol. Skúšal to niekoľkokrát. Začal na ňu kričať, aby sa zobudila. Snažila sa, naozaj sa snažila. Bola si istá, že plače a kričí na neho, ale len vo svojej hlave. Zakričal: „Prosím, Hermiona, prosím, nebuď mŕtva!" a klesol na zem pri dverách a kričal.


	36. Časť XXXVI

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/36/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť XXXVI.**_

_**Plačem nad tebou:**_

Draco plakal tak dlho, že už viac v sebe nemal sĺz. Ležal pri vchode do malej kobky, kde ležala na podlahe mŕtva. Nemohol sa dokonca ani dotknúť jej tela, poslednýkrát ju objať. Hneď ako sa pokúsil z komnaty odísť, zistil, že nemôže. Nepovedal nikomu kam ide a Dean Thomas povedal, že si nevie spomenúť na cestu. Aj tak by Dean nebol schopný určiť polohu miestnosti bez Bystrohlavčana alebo Slizolinčana, pretože sa sama ukáže len členom jednej z týchto dvoch fakúlt. Dean tiež nevedel heslo, aby ho vpustil vchod do miestnosti. Bude vedieť niekto iný na škole ako sa dostať k tejto miestnosti? Bude niekto vedieť heslo, ak aj nájdu túto miestnosť?

Nezáležalo na tom. Nechcel bez nej viac žiť. Takto sa cítila, keď si myslela, že je mŕtvy? Ak áno, potom pocítil ešte viac výčitiek za to, čo urobil predtým za to, že spôsobil, že prešla takouto úzkosťou a bolesťou. Otočil sa, aby sa na ňu pozrel ešte raz. Odkedy vošiel do tohto priestoru nepohla jediným svalom. Ani raz nevidel, že by sa zdvihla či klesla jej hruď. Bola mŕtva. Ten bastard ju zabil. Začal sa knísať sem a tam a slzy, o ktorých si myslel, že dávno vyschli, mu začali znova tiecť.

„Grangerová! Prosím, prosím, poď ku mne. Milujem ťa, nebuď mŕtva. Prečo si mŕtva?" Stále plakal a volal jej meno.

Hermiona nevedela či dokáže vydržať ešte minútu jeho plaču. Ak ľudské srdce dokáže puknúť, tak jej srdce sa rozbilo na milión kúskov. Pokúsila sa s ním komunikovať vo svojej mysli, ale bol príliš utrápený, aby sa otvoril a načúval. Bude pokračovať. Keby len stíchol a upokojil sa, bola si istá, že ho dokáže prinútiť, aby ju počul.

Hermiona vedela, že ich puto je silné. Prosím počúvaj, Draco.

Prešlo veľa hodín. Konečne zaspal. Mohla počuť pravidelné zvuky jeho dýchania. Musí to skúsiť teraz. Musí s ním nejako komunikovať. Myslela na neho a na nič iné okrem neho. Predstavila si jeho tvár, jeho hlas, jeho telo. Myslela na okamih, keď spoznala, že ho miluje. Myslela na ich prvý bozk. Úporne sa sústredila na to, keď sa prvýkrát milovali. Bola pripravená. Bola pripravená komunikovať s ním. Povedala mu vo svojej mysli, že neodišla, že je nažive. Prosím, snaž sa počúvať.

Začínala byť vyčerpaná s jej myšlienkami ako jej jedinou spoločnosťou. Nedokáže to urobiť. Nemohla ho prinútiť, aby ju vypočul. Plakala vo vnútri. Taktiež vo vnútri umierala.

Draco sa prebudil a na chvíľu zabudol, kde je. Mal sen. Snívalo sa mu o tom, kedy si prvýkrát uvedomil, že ju miluje. Snívalo sa mu o ich prvom bozku a potom o tom, ako sa prvýkrát milovali. V jeho sne nebola mŕtva. V jeho sne mu povedala, že je stále nažive. Hneď sa pozrel na ňu, na jej mŕtve telo na kamennej podlahe, jeho sny sa zmenili na prach a znovu čelil krutej realite. Keď spal, sa mu vlastne snívalo, že s ním komunikovala. Teraz, keď bol hore, vedel, že to nie je možné.

Myslel na ňu. Pokúsil sa zamerať svoje myšlienky len na ňu. Keby jej len mohol dať naposledy vedieť, koľko pre neho znamenala. Ako veľmi ju ľúbil. Dokonca aj keby nebola viac vo svojom tele, keby sa len mohol dotknúť jej mysle, jej ducha alebo duše a len jej povedať poslednú vec, o ktorej zo všetkého najviac chcel, aby vedela, potom by zomrel spokojný. Zatvoril svoje oči a myslel na to jediné znova a znova a znova: „Milujem ťa, milujem ťa."

Posadil sa chrbtom k stene, viac sa nepozeral na jej telo. Zatvoril znova oči a sústredil sa na tú jednoduchú myšlienku ešte raz. Poskytovalo mu to určitý pokoj. Možno ho nejako môže počuť a dozvedieť sa, čo jej život pre neho znamenal. Ako veľmi zmenila jeho život. Ako ho jej láska zmenila k lepšiemu. Rozprával sa s ňou vo svojej mysli od srdca, ako keby ho mohla naozaj počuť.

_'Milujem ťa, Grangerová. Bola si tým najlepším v mojom živote. Keby že tu zomriem, aspoň zomriem s tebou a s vedomím, čo tvoj život pre mňa znamenal. Bola si pre mňa všetkým, moje svetlo, môj záchranca, moja budúcnosť, moja minulosť a môj celý život. Prosím, vypočuj ma. Navždy ťa budem milovať a keď naše životy odídu z tohoto sveta na druhý svet, jedna vec zostane, jedna vec bude večná a to moja láska k tebe.'_

Dokončil svoje myšlienky, ale nechal oči zatvorené. Mal svoj prútik a rozmýšľal nad tým, že si sám zoberie život. Pre neho nemal jeho prútik iného využitia. Už sa pokúšal a vyčerpal všetky kúzla, čo poznal, aby sa k nej dostal alebo aby sa dostal z miestnosti. Teraz ich možno jeho prútik aspoň spojí v smrti.

Vytiahol prútik a držal ho v prstoch. Zrazu začul slabý hlas, niekde v hĺbke svojej duše a ten vravel: '_Tiež ťa milujem, prosím vypočuj ma. Som práve tu. Nie som mŕtva. Prosím, vypočuj ma."_

Otvoril oči a odsadol si od steny. Mohol odprisahať, že hlas, ktorý počul, patril jej. Otočil sa, aby sa ešte raz pozrel do kobky a uvidel ju v tej istej polohe v akej bola odvtedy, čo prvýkrát vošiel. Nepohla sa. Stále vyzerala mŕtva. Pokúsil sa upokojiť svoju myseľ ešte raz. Znovu zatvoril oči. Pomyslel si: 'A_k si tam, povedz mi, rozprávaj sa znovu so mnou, chcem ťa vypočuť. Chcem počúvať.'_

_'Draco, som tu. Nie som mŕtva. Prosím, ver mi. Musíme sa odtiaľto dostať. Prosím, neplač už viac. Sľubujem ti, som tu. Vo vnútri môjho tela. Prosím, prosím.'_

Vedel, čo počul. Otvoril oči, pozrel sa znova na ňu a povedal: „Hrom do toho, Grangerová! Ak si tam, radšej sa ukáž! Neviem aký druh čiernej mágie je v tom, ale ukáž mi, že si tam! Pohni sa, dopekla! Dýchaj! Urob niečo! Pohni rukou, očami! Prekliate peklo, ukáž mi, že si nažive!"

Postavil sa. Začínal byť hysterický. Zošalel? Bola naozaj tam alebo len kričal na mŕtvolu? Položil obe ruky na bočné steny vchodu a zakričal znova: „Buď mi ukážeš, že si tam alebo sa strašne na teba naštvem. Budem si myslieť, že ma nemiluješ! Ak ma miluješ, pohni sa!" Možno ak sa jej bude vyhrážať, pohne sa.

Chcela sa pohnúť. Chcela sa mu ukázať. Veľmi sa snažila. Pokúšala sa s ním komunikovať, ale bolo to zbytočné. Bol teraz príliš rozčúlený. Nesústredil sa. Stratila spojenie. Volal na ňu určite každou prezývkou, na ktorú si spomenul. Dokonca sa jej vyhrážal, že ju zabije, ak sa nevráti do života. Chcela sa na tom zasmiať, ale nedokázala ani to.

Znovu sa posadil, podľa všetkého rezignoval. Nuž, Hermiona si pomyslela, že sa môže vzdať, keď chce, ale ona nemala v úmysle dať sa tak ľahko odradiť. Sedel pred dverami, oddelený neviditeľnou prekážkou a pokračoval v huhňaní nesúvislých vecí. Priala si, aby konečne zavrel ústa, tak aby mohla premýšľať!

„_Ihneď sklapni, Malfoy!"_ Začul hlas vo svojej hlave. Tento bol skutočný. Vedel, že bol.

„Ja sklapnem, Grangerová, keď ty pohneš svojou prekliatou rukou. Pohni len prstom," povedal nahlas.

Sústredila sa na to, aby pohla palcom. Nemyslela na nič iné. Hermiona blokovala všetky ostatné myšlienky. Blokovala jeho hlas. Chcela, aby sa jej palec pohol úplne každým kúskom a vláknom jej bytia. Len pohni palcom. Konečne bol ticho a civel na ňu veľmi dlho. Nebolo to nič platné. Nechcela sa pohnúť. Bola mŕtva.

Skoro už cúvol, aby sa znova oprel o stenu, keď to zbadal. Vedel, že videl, že jej palec sa pohol. Len o zlomok. Ten najmenší, skoro bezvýznamný pohyb. Ale pohla sa. Pohla svojím palcom.

_**Nikto by nemal podceňovať Hermionu Jane Grangerovú:**_

Thomas Mankin bol vždy bystrý a rozvážny typ muža. Vždy všetko plánoval. Udalosti dnešného dňa nenaplánoval. Draco Malfoy bol nažive, nuž už nie dlho, ale zatiaľ bol nažive. Podviedli ho. Nájde ich a prinúti ich zaplatiť. Bol si istý, že je za tým Bratstvo havranov. Vždy boli pokryteckými dobrákmi. Áno, nájde ich a prinúti ich tiež zaplatiť za všetky ich hriechy.

Našiel tajný úzky prechod von z hradu. Videl, že všade okolo sú aurori. Potreboval sa dostať dosť ďaleko od pozemkov hradu, aby sa mohol premiestniť. Zatiaľ nebola žiadna možnosť, že by mohol odísť hlavnou bránou. Rozbehol sa k Zakázanému lesu. Ukryje sa tam, až kým nebude mať pocit, že je bezpečné, aby sa odvážil opustiť pozemky. Bola tam jaskyňa, ktorú používalo Bratstvo počas jeho školských rokov na Rokforte na uvedenie všetkých. Iste by to dokázal nájsť a skryť sa tam. Potrebuje čas na premýšľanie. Toto nemal naplánované. Nemal v pláne, že Hermiona Grangerová príde na celú pravdu.

Všetci aurori, profesori a Hermionini priatelia boli v podzemí, hľadajúc tajnú komnatu. Dokonca profesor Flitwick, ktorý bol hlavou Bystrohlavu povedal, že o nej nikdy nepočul. Bill im povedal, že asi musia počkať, kým príde Don Boot a jeho bratia, určite budú vedieť ako sa tam dostať. Harry pripomenul, že zatiaľ môže byť Hermiona mŕtva. Harry sa tiež znepokojoval o Malfoya. Boli už v podzemí niekoľko hodín a ešte ho nezazreli. Určite by boli doteraz na neho narazili.

Zatiaľ v tajnej komnate Draco vedel, že si veci nepredstavuje. Vedel, že videl, že pohla palcom. Pohol sa slabo, takmer vôbec, ale pohol sa. Povedal: „Hermiona prosím, pohni sa znova. Viem, že nie si mŕtva. Si tam niekde. Pohni sa. Bojuj, nech je to akékoľvek kúzlo, ktoré na teba použil. Pohni sa kvôli mne. Ak ma miluješ, prosím, pohni sa."

Hermiona sa snažila. Nikto nikdy nebude vedieť ako strašne sa snažila. Hermiona vedela, že ľudský mozog je veľmi mocná vec a že priemerný človek využíva iba najmenšiu časť mozgu. Jeho moc a zázraky ešte len budú objavené. Snažila sa logicky presviedčať samu seba, že jej myseľ je silnejšia než akýsi elixír, ktorý jej mohol dať Mankin. Ak sa bude sústrediť dosť dlho, môže urobiť čokoľvek. Hermiona strávila celý svoj život tým, že verila, že tvrdá práca, usilovnosť a vytrvalosť ťa môžu dostať kdekoľvek na svete a nemala v úmysle vzdať sa tohto názoru len kvôli tomu, že nejaký šialenec jej dal akýsi prekliaty elixír. Preberie sa.

Draco na ňu ticho uprene hľadel. Možno potrebovala viac času. Možno musí byť chvíľu ticho. Možno sa každý okamih pohne znova. „HERMIONA GRANGEROVÁ, DOSTAŇ TEN SVOJ ZADOK OKAMŽITE SEM!" nakoniec zakričal. Toľko pokiaľ ide o ticho.

Zdalo sa, že to zaberá. Z nejakej bizarnej príčiny sa zdalo, že to má vplyv. Znova pohla svojím palcom. Pohla s ním hore a dolu. Bol viac než šťastný, viac než nadšený. Zajačal znova: „HNEĎ SEM PRILEZ, POTREBUJEM ŤA!"

Tentoraz sa jej hlava pohla o zlomok. Kľakol si na kolená a naklonil sa smerom k vchodu. Na sekundu zabudol, že nemôže vojsť do miestnosti. Pokúsil sa prekrížiť prah, ale nešetrne bol zrazený na zadok. Kľačal pred miestnosťou a povedal, tentoraz jemnejšie: „Milujem ťa, prosím, pohni sa zase."

Jej hlava sa znova pohla. Posunula sa trochu nabok. Hermiona pracovala usilovnejšie na tom, aby sa pohla než kedy pracovala na niečom v celom svojom živote. Chcela to viac než kedy vôbec niečo chcela. Vydala slabý ston. Znovu bol na pokraji sĺz, ale z úplne iných dôvodov. „Poď sem, Hermiona. Poď ku mne," povedal zlomeným hlasom.

Tentoraz sa ruka, na ktorú nedovidel, tá, ktorá bola na druhej strane jej tela, presunula na jej brucho. Jej hlava sa už úplne presunula nabok. Zdalo sa, že prichádza k vedomiu. Mal by ešte niečo povedať? Čo tu ešte bolo k rozprávaniu? Chcel sa po nej načiahnuť v najhoršom prípade. Povedal: „Verím v teba, Hermiona. Viem, že prídeš ku mne. Prosím, poď ku mne. Tak veľmi ťa potrebujem."

Hermiona sa úplne pretočila na bok. Bolo to pre neho také dôležité, že sa postavil, vyskočil do vzduchu a zakričal: „Áno!" Zohol sa v páse a znovu položil svoje ruky na obe strany vchodu. Prikazoval: „To je dobré Grangerová, ale teraz potrebujem, aby si otvorila oči. Otvor svoje oči kvôli mne. Ak ma miluješ, otvoríš kvôli mne oči."

Jediné, čo si Hermiona pomyslela, bolo: 'Myslí si, že toto sú slová povzbudenia?" Sama chcela otvoriť oči. Potrebovala ho vidieť. Potrebovala ho. Pomaly otvorila oči. Ešte nič nevidela. Všetko okolo nej bol také tmavé a chmúrne. Ako keby Draco dokázal vnímať to, na čo myslí, zasvietil svoj prútik a zdvihol ho, držiac ho nad hlavou. Uvidela ho. Ešte nemohla rozprávať. Mohol ju vidieť? Pozeral sa jej priamo do očí. Vyzeral v strašnom stave. Jeho tvár bola špinavá, fľakatá a jeho oči boli červené.

„To je skvelé, Hermiona. Myslel som si, že si mŕtva. Potrebujem, aby si sa pokúsila vzchopiť sa a vyplaziť sa von z tej miestnosti. Nemôžem vojsť a dostať sa k tebe. Poď von ku mne," povedal, keď položil svoj prútik na podlahu a natiahol svoje ruky k nej.

Ležiac na boku, načiahla sa s tou rukou, čo bola pod jej telom a pokúsila sa priplaziť k nemu. Naozaj, naozaj sa snažila. Zvládla pár centimetrov, ale to bolo všetko. Klesla na chrbát na tvrdú podlahu z dlaždíc. Potrebovala oddych aspoň na chvíľu. Znova zatvorila oči a prestala sa hýbať.

Znova začal kričať. Všetko možné; nazýval ju ulievačom. Pochyboval o jej láske k nemu. Povedal, že je lenivá a hlúpa. Čo? Bol bláznivý. Mal by si skúsiť vyviaznuť niekedy z vegetatívneho spánku a uvidíš, či potrebuje odpočívať. Bolo to ťažšie než sa zdalo.

Draco konečne prestal kričať. Teraz znova skoro plakal. Hanbil sa. Prečo kričal na to úbohé dievča? Dokonca ani nevedel aké kúzlo alebo kliatbu na ňu ten muž použil. Možno naozaj mala dušu na jazyku a on ju tu nazýva toľkými menami. Posadil sa znova oproti múru, viac sa na ňu nepozeral. Nebolo to nič platné. Obaja tu zomrú, tým si bol istý. Keby ju ešte raz mohol objať, potom by aspoň zomrel šťastný. Teraz zomrie sám, bez kúska dôstojnosti, pretože na ňu jačal a nazval ju všetkými možnými menami, všetkými, na ktoré si spomenul, okrem volania ju humusáčka. Teraz zomrie mysliac si, že ju nenávidí.

Zatvoril oči a modlil sa za rýchlu a bezbolestnú smrť. Možno ak sa bude dosť silno sústrediť, začuje jej hlas vo svojej hlave, naposledy... „Draco," začul. Otvoril oči. To nebolo v jeho hlave. Prišlo to zvnútra tej malej tmavej kobky. Odstúpil od steny, pozrel sa dovnútra a ona sa posunula skoro úplne ku vchodu. Stále bola na boku, ale jej oči boli znovu otvorené.

Povedal: „Hermiona, myslel som si, že si mŕtva."

Čo mala na to povedať? „Teraz sme vyrovnaní," zvládla zamrmlať. Chcel ju chytiť, ale stále bol oddelený od nej neviditeľnou stenou.

„Hermiona, musíš sa preplaziť von. Nemôžem vojsť a zobrať ťa," žiadal.

„Nemôžem, som taká unavená," povedala, zatvoriac oči ešte raz. Tentoraz na ňu nekričal. Nechá ju odpočívať, aspoň teraz vedel, že je nažive. Sledoval ako dýcha, dnu a von. Vedel, že predtým nedýchala, ale teraz áno. Nevedel, aký druh zázraku sa stal, ale v skutočnosti mu to bolo jedno. Nebola mŕtva a to jediné malo pre neho význam. Nikdy znova nepodcení Hermionu Grangerovú.

Po prinajmenšom dvadsiatich minútach otvorila znova oči. On bol ten, kto tentoraz nepohol ani svalom. Uprene na ňu po celý čas pozeral. Povedal: „Dosť odpočinku pre krásu Grangerová, pretože sa naozaj musíme dostať odtiaľto von, do pekla."

„Dobre," povedala odhodlane. Hermiona sa zhlboka nadýchla, vzoprela sa na rukách a potiahla ešte trochu svoje telo. Teraz bola vo vchode. Pohla sa ešte troška, prekročila prah a keď to urobila, popadol ju za ruky a vytiahol ju zvyšok cesty von do chodby.

Držal ju v náručí, keď kľačal na podlahe. Jej telo bolo stále ochabnuté a bez energie, ale jej oči boli otvorené, kvôli slzám, ktoré z nich padali. Tiež plakal. Kolísal ju sem a tam v náručí. Pobozkal jej čelo a potom vlasy. Ako mohol dovoliť, aby sa jej niečo také stalo? Takmer ju stratil. Položil ju jemne na chrbát na podlahu, vyzliekol si svoj habit a zakryl ju ním. Ľahol si vedľa nej, položil jednu ruku pod jej hlavu a druhú ponad jej telo. Kolísal ju v bezpečí svojich rúk a pobozkal ju jemne na pery. Pozrela sa na neho a slza jej stekala po tvári. Bozkom ju dal preč a povedal: „Teraz si v bezpečí. Nedovolím nikomu, aby ti ublížil."

„Vezmi ma preč, Draco," prosila.

„Nemôžeme odísť. Potrebujeme, aby nás niekto našiel. Snažil som sa dostať von celý večer a nedokázal som to," vysvetľoval.

„Nie, ak sú vo vnútri dvaja, dvaja musia odísť, ak nepoznáš heslo. To kvôli tomu si nemohol odísť, pretože nevieš heslo, aby si odišiel," povedala mu. „Ale teraz by si mal byť schopný odísť so mnou."

„Ako toto vieš?" spýtal sa zvedavo.

„Mankin mi to povedal," povedala, trochu strojene. „Draco, je to on. Vždy to bol on s pomocou Deana. Zabil Terryho, vyhodil nás všetkých do vzduchu, dokonca použil na profesora Stephensa kliatbu Imperius. Stephens sa ti chcel pomstiť, ale nechcel, aby si zomrel. Mankin a Dean sú bratia a chceli, aby si zomrel, pretože smrťožrúti zabili ich skutočného otca."

Držal ju v náručí opretú o jeho hruď a povedal: „Toto všetko viem, maličká." Postavil sa, nadvihol ju zo zeme ako keby nevážila ani pierko a začal ísť smerom ku dverám. Magicky sa pre nich otvorili, rozpoznali, že tam boli dvaja a jeden z nich bol Slizolinčan. Utekal preč z toho diabolského malého priestoru tak rýchlo ako len mohol. Zabočil na rohu a uvidel Dona Boota.

_**Draco a Don:**_

Don pribehol k dvojici. Nedokázal si spomenúť na čas, kedy sa mu viac uľavilo. „Dean Thomas mi povedal, čo je to za miestnosť, v ktorej ste a ja som si hneď pomyslel na bystrohlavskoslizolinskú izbu. Vďakabohu, že ste nažive." Načiahol sa po Hermionu a zobral ju z Dracových rúk. Normálne by Draco namietal, ale bol taký unavený a slabý. Cítil sa totálne vyčerpaný.

„Kde sú ostatní?" spýtal sa Draco.

„Niekde tu dole," vysvetľoval Don, „počúvaj Malfoy. Neviem ako ty, ale ja chcem, aby ten bastard Mankin zomrel. Keď ho chytia aurori, pošlú ho k súdu a potom do väzenia. Väzenie je pre neho príliš dobré. Pripravil o život môjho malého brata. Milujem svoju rodinu viac než čokoľvek iné a chcem, aby za to zaplatil. Myslím, že viem, kde je. Pravdepodobne nemôže opustiť školské pozemky odvtedy, čo sa to tu hemží aurormi. Chcem, aby si zobral Hermionu hore a potom mi sľúbil, že nikomu nepovieš, že som vás našiel. Musím ho nájsť a nechcem, aby o tom niekto vedel."

„Idem s tebou," naliehal Draco. „Mám rovnaký dôvod ako ty, aby som ho zabil. Obaja ju zoberieme hore a potom odídeme. Možno sa ti zíde pomoc."

Don prikývol. Stále mal Hermionu v náručí. Začali bežať po chodbe, keď uvideli Billa, Harryho a pána Weasleyho. Hermiona vyzerala taká maličká a nehybná. Prvá vec, čo Harry povedal, bolo: „Nie je mŕtva, že nie?"

„Nie, ale nie som si istý, aký druh čiernej mágie na ňu použil, ale niekoľko hodín vyzerala mŕtva, bez pohybu a dokonca bez dýchania," povedal im Draco. Hnali sa s ňou do nemocničného krídla.

Keď už tam boli, madam Pomfreyová ju nedokázala úplne oživiť. Bolo to, ako keby bola v hlbokom spánku a k tomu ešte nadmerne potrebovala spánok. Zo všetkých ostatných pohľadov a zámerov bola v poriadku. Liečiteľka každému povedala, aby ju nechali osamote a nechali ju spať. Ešte nevedela, čo je s ňou zle, ale spánok bol liekom na mnohé choroby.

Draco a Don stáli v rohu, plánujúc čo urobia ďalej. Rozhodli sa, že nájdu Mankina, povedia mu, že Don zachránil Draca, ale že je Hermiona mŕtva, dokonca aj keď nevedeli, či im uverí alebo nie. Bolo im jedno, či im uverí. Len chceli jeho smrť.

„Počkáme do rána. Dnes večer nedokážeme odísť z hradu bez odhalenia," povedal Don. „Okrem toho potrebuješ trochu spánku a jedlo. Do úsvitu je len pár hodín. Choď si trochu pospať. Dnes večer nikam neodíde. Bude stále tu, počká na nás. Bude si priať, aby sa nikdy nenarodil." A s týmito slovami Don odišiel z nemocničného krídla.

Harry a Ron sedeli pri jej posteli. Draco sa rozhodol, že ich nechá sedieť s ňou. Ľahol si na posteľ vedľa jej a zatvoril oči. Don mal pravdu, potreboval trochu spánku.

Nevedel ako dlho spal, keď ju začul ako volá jeho meno. Vyskočil tak náhle, že takmer spadol z postele. Všimol si, že jej priatelia už odišli. V nemocničnom krídle bola tma. Rýchlo hodil pohľad von jedným oknom. Čoskoro vyjde slnko. Aj tak musel vstávať. Prevrátil sa na druhú stranu a povedal: „Volala si na mňa?"

„Áno, poď sem," povedala a natiahla k nemu ruku. Chytil ju za ruku, priložil si ju k ústam, opatrne ju pobozkal a priložil si ju na hruď. Posadil sa na posteľ, položil svoju druhú ruku na jej čelo a potom na jej líce.

„Počul si ma, keď som sa snažila s tebou komunikovať?" spýtala sa.

„Áno a počul som ako si mi povedala tiež sklapni," povedal s jemným úškrnom.

„Len som potrebovala, aby si bol ticho, aby som sa mohla sústrediť," vysvetľovala.

„Naozaj som si myslel, že si mŕtva a je mi to ľúto," povedal potichu.

„Prečo je ti to ľúto? To nie je tvoja chyba," pripomenula mu.

„Je mi to ľúto, pretože ty si si týždeň myslela, že som mŕtvy. Ja som si myslel, že si mŕtva len pár hodín a skoro som zo zármutku prišiel o rozum, takže sa ospravedlňujem." Zohol sa a pobozkal ju na čelo.

„Viem, čím si prešiel a láme mi to srdce. Počula som ťa po celý čas," povedala. Pokračovala, aby vysvetlila všetko, čím prešla, kým bola pod vplyvom elixíru. Povedala mu o tom, ako jej Mankin vysvetlil, že napokon zomrie, ale že bude plne pri vedomí až do konca. Povedala mu, čo jej Mankin povedal o profesorovi Stephensovi a o výbuchu a o všetkom ostatnom. Povedala mu, ako išla do archívneho krídla, aby našla Mankinove záznamy, pretože ho podozrievala už dlhú dobu.

Draco bol prvý človek, ktorému všetko povedala. Bol nahnevanejší než kedykoľvek predtým, po tom čo mu povedala, čo ten bastard urobil. Chcel, aby zaplatil, teraz ešte viac ako predtým. Po tom čo mu vyrozprávala svoj príbeh, povedala: „Počula som teba a Dona Boota dole v podzemí. Prosím, nechoď po ňom sám. Prosím, povedz to niekomu, nemôžem ťa teraz stratiť, nie po tom všetkom." Plakala. „Prosím Draco, neopúšťaj ma. Nechcem, aby si zomrel."

Nevedel, čo jej má na to povedať. Nechcel jej klamať, tak jej nesľúbi, že nepôjde pohľadať toho muža, pretože pôjde. To bolo niečo, čo musel urobiť. „Musím to urobiť. Nikdy nás nenechá na pokoji. Vždy nás tam vonku bude mátať. Treba, aby to skončilo hneď." Pokúsil sa utešiť ju svojimi dôvodmi, čo však malo opačný efekt.

„Nechoď." Plakala dokonca ešte silnejšie. Bola takmer bez seba. „Ak pôjdeš, zober ma so sebou. Chcem ísť s tebou."

„Nie, je asi lepšie, že si stále myslí, že si pod vplyvom tej kliatby a ak budeme prestierať, že si myslíme, že si mŕtva. Keď ho nájdeme, povieme mu, že ma Don zachránil z tej miestnosti. Nemusí vedieť, že si v bezpečí."

Hermiona povedala: „Draco, toto ťa nerobí lepším od neho a ty si lepší. Si oveľa lepší muž než on. Ak pôjdeš po ňom, aby si si vynútil svoj vlastný druh pomsty, ponížiš sám seba na jeho úroveň. Nechaj na ministerstve potrestať ho. Pravdepodobne dostane rozsudok smrti, pretože pripravil o život tak veľa ľudí. Dokonca mi povedal, že predtým použil ten elixír na ľuďoch. Je to chorý a zvrátený muž a takíto muži nepoznajú žarty, tak prosím nechoď. Nenaučil si sa nič od Voldemorta?"

„Áno, je to chorý a zvrátený bastard, ale poviem ti, Grangerová, nemal ma podceniť. Muž, ktorý takmer stratil lásku svojho života je rovnaká hrozba ako on. Zabijem toho bastarda a zabezpečím, aby už nikdy neublížil živej duši, kým žije, čo dúfam, nebude dlho!" Draco stál teraz nad jej posteľou. Bol taký nahnevaný, že jeho tvár očervenela. Pustil jej ruky. Nebol nahnevaný na ňu. Bol nahnevaný na Mankina. Bol rád za svoj hnev. To spôsobí, že pomsta bude sladšia.

Hermiona za ním natiahla ruku, plačúc. „Draco, prosím, nechoď. Zostaň kvôli mne! Ak ma skutočne miluješ, zostaneš."

Už kráčal smerom k dverám, vtedy sa vrátil a sadol si na jej posteľ. Neuľavilo sa jej na dlho, pretože povedal: „To kvôli mojej láske k tebe idem!"

Práve vtedy vošla na oddelenie madam Pomfreyová. Počula Hermionu plakať. Prišla k jej posteli a povedala: „Nesmie sa rozrušovať, pán Malfoy, takže by ste mali odísť. Pôjdem zobrať niečo, aby sa upokojila."

Išla nazad do kancelárie po nejaký elixír. Draco sa znova postavil a povedal,: „Niekedy ľudia musia urobiť to, čo musia urobiť. Sľubujem, že nezomriem." A rozbehol sa von z miestnosti. Otočil sa ešte raz, aby sa pozrel na jej plačúce telo, ktoré ležalo chatrne na nemocničnej posteli. Znova sa otočil nazad k dverám a vybehol pohľadať Dona Boota.

Hermiona na neho zakričala. Harry Potter, ktorý bol po celý čas vonku pred nemocničným krídlom, sediac na podlahe tesne za dverami, vbehol na oddelenie, keď začul jej výkrik. Privolala ho k sebe a porozprávala mu celý príbeh, o elixíre, o tajnej komnate a o tom, čo plánujú Draco s Donom. Harry šiel pohľadať Billa. Nevedel kam išli, ale musel ich nájsť. Nemohol dovoliť, aby Draco prešiel z blata do kaluže. Musel udržať Draca nažive, aj keď len kvôli Hermione.


	37. Časť XXXVII

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/37/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť XXXVII.**_

_**Hermiona plánuje:**_

Hermiona vstala z postele a pozrela sa z okna na rosou pokrytú trávu vonku na trávniku. Vyzeralo to, že bude ďalší teplý deň. Bolo stále veľmi skoro ráno a už bolo teplo. O týždeň začínajú ich skúšky. Čo ju prinútilo práve teraz premýšľať o niečom inom? Prešla krížom cez izbu, náhlivo a oblečená. Madam Pomfreyová ju vyšetrila a povedala jej, že môže odísť. Odpovedala na otázky aurorom a potom riaditeľke. Povedala im všetko, čo vedela.

Harry sa vrátil do nemocničného krídla s Billom a predtým než odišli, povedala im, čo sa stalo medzi Dracom a Donom a ako mali v úmysle nájsť Mankina. Tým sa znepokojovala. Don asi presne vie, kde ho nájsť. Práve teraz môžu bojovať. Práve teraz môže byť Draco mŕtvy.

S odhodlaním kráčala k dverám nemocničného krídla. Roztvorila ťažké drevené dvere s takou silou, že buchli do steny. Vonku pred dverami stál Michael Corner. Bez predchádzajúceho varovania sa mu Hermiona hodila okolo krku a pevne ho objala. Trvalo mu sekundu, kým si uvedomil, čo urobila. Opätoval jej objatie. Nemyslel si, že ho vôbec bude chcieť vidieť, tobôž nie objať.

„Čo robíš nazad v škole?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

„Nikdy som vlastne neodišiel. Riaditeľka a Bill ma ukrývali tu na naliehanie Dona Boota. Budem sa musieť postaviť pred súd za zabitie Alexa Stephensa, ale zatiaľ som slobodný. Anthonymu tiež dovolili vrátiť sa do školy. Príde v pondelok, aby sa pripravil na skúšky," vysvetľoval jej.

„Už si o všetkom počul?" spýtala sa ho.

„Áno, Luna a Padma mi to práve povedali, kvôli tomu som ťa prišiel pozrieť, hoci musím priznať, že som si nemyslel, že ma budeš chcieť vidieť, nieto ma objať." Jeho tvár sčervenela v rozpakoch. „Myslím, že asi viem, kam išiel Mankin. Nemôžem to povedať aurorom, pretože som pod prísahou, že to nikomu nepoviem, ale to neznamená, že tam nemôžem ísť sám a nevedieť, že som sledovaný," pokračoval.

Pochopila, čo tým myslel. Nevedela, či sa majú pokúsiť nájsť to vlastnými silami alebo či majú zohnať pomoc. Pochopil jej sústredený pohľad a dodal: „Padma a Luna chcú obe pomôcť a rovnako aj Neville. Starí členovia DA znova spolu. Pôjdeme ho nájsť všetci a prinútime toho muža, aby si želal nikdy sa nenarodiť."

Hermiona prikývla. Len si priala povedať to Harrymu. Netušila kde je, ale nechcela strácať čas čakaním, tak zobrala Michaela za ruku a povedala: „Poďme zohnať ostatných."

Rozbehli sa k ôsmackým spálňam na piatom poschodí a vošli cez dieru v portréte. Keďže bola sobota nepotĺkalo sa naokolo veľa ľudí. Ale tí traja ľudia, ktorých prišli pohľadať, tu boli pevne rozhodnutí a čakajúci. Hermiona šla do svojej starej izby, aby sa prezliekla. Vyšla von v džínsoch, tmavom tričku a teniskách. Zobrala si prútik a povedala: „Ako sa dostaneme von z hradu neodhalení a ešte dôležitejšie, kam ideme?"

Neville povedal: „Zabudla si, že poznám každý tajný východ von z hradu. Michael mi už povedal, že máme namierené do Zakázaného lesa, takže musíme použiť priechod von z kuchýň, ktorý nás zavedie k stajniam. Odtiaľ obehneme východnú časť zámku a zamierime priamo do lesa."

„Prečo les?" spýtala sa Hermiona skupiny.

„Je tam jaskyňa ukrytá v akomsi skalnom útvare, hlboko v lese. Bystrohlavčania ju roky používajú na tajné stretnutia a je známy fakt, že Bratstvo havranov ju používalo v minulostí na prijímací obrad. Myslíme si, že je tam. Nikto okrem Bystrohlavčanov nemôže nájsť jej polohu, jedine ak je s Bystrohlavčanom," povedala Padma.

„To znamená, že Draco, Neville a ja nebudeme schopní vojsť?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

„Myslíme si, že ty môžeš, ale Draco a Neville možno nie," odpovedala Luna.

„Prečo ja?" spýtala sa znepokojene.

„Jaskyňa je strážená kríkom, ktorý je len jednou z jeho foriem. Je to Mesiačik _(Calendula). _Vyzerá ako priemerne vyzerajúca neškodná rastlina, ale je to oveľa viac. Meria inteligenciu človeka, múdrosť a dôvtip. Niekedy dovolí osobe prejsť, inokedy prinúti tú osobu odpovedať na hádanku, vyriešiť hlavolam alebo zodpovedať nejakú ťažkú otázku. Keď osoba odpovie zle, nedovolí jej prejsť a jaskyňa sa sama neodkryje," odpovedala Padma.

„Draco a Neville sú chytrí," nesúhlasila Hermiona.

Michael odpovedal: „Nevravíme, že nie. Len hovoríme, že táto rastlina rozozná inteligenciu skôr než sa obťažuje položiť otázku. Niekedy sa ani netrápi s otázkou a proste nenechá ľudí vojsť. Niekedy nenechá vojsť ani Bystrohlavčana."

„Dosť, strácame čas," povedal Neville, prevezmúc kontrolu a schmatol Hermionu za ruku. Päť študentov ôsmeho ročníka sa rozbehlo po skoro prázdnych chodbách. Bez problémov sa dostali von priechodom. Keď sa dostali ku stajniam, začali problémy. Bola taká nádherná slnečná nedeľa a k tomu ešte posledná nedeľa pred posledným týždňom školy. Všade naokolo boli študenti. Rozhodli sa, že bude lepšie správať sa ako keby boli na obyčajnej prechádzke, dúfajúc, že sa stratia medzi ostatnými študentmi.

Keď sa dostali k okraju školských pozemkov a priblížili sa k Zakázanému lesu, dali sa do šialeného behu. To vyvolalo pozornosť prinajmenšom jednej osoby. Harry Potter stál hore na južnej veži, prezerajúc si krajinu a usilovne sa snažiac prísť na to, kam Draco a Don šli, keď uvidel piatich študentov, ktorí sa náhlia smerom k Zakázanému lesu. Boli príliš ďaleko, takže nedokázal rozoznať ich tváre, ale vo svojom srdci vedel, že jeden z nich je jeho najlepšia priateľka. Zbehol z veže von zadnou bránou a rozbehol sa smerom k Zakázanému lesu.

Keď už boli v lese, Michael povedal: „Do jaskyne to nie je ďaleko, poďte za mnou." Všetci začali kráčať.

Harry sa teraz dostal k lesu a nevedel, ktorou cestou ísť. Namieril svoj prútik a povedal: „Ukáž mi cestu k Hermione," a prútik mu ukázal cestu. Bol rovno za nimi.

Dostali sa k ústiu jaskyne, ktorá bola skrytá za brečtanom ovíjajúcim sa po skalnatom povrchu, prepletenom sem a tam, takmer úplne zakrývajúcim vchod do jaskyne. Rastlina Mesiačik so svojimi jasne žltými kvetmi držala stráž pred vchodom. Michael sa tam dostal prvý a bez toho, že by niečo povedal, rastlina sa uhla nabok ako keby bola živá a dovolila mu prejsť. Brečtan na kamennej ploche sa začal pohybovať ako keby to boli vlasy. Odtiahol sa úplne z cesty, aby odhalil vchod. Potom prešla Luna. Padma dala Nevillovi pokyn, aby to skúsil. Ale tentoraz cestu znova zablokoval brečtan. Na hladkej skale, nad vchodom do jaskyne sa zjavili tieto slová: „Pochádzam z tvojho boku, aby som navždy stála pri tebe. Pochádzaš zo mňa, aby si žil. Chodíš pri mojom pleci, navždy ma sprevádzaš. Prichádzaš do mojich hlbín, keď si v noci osamelý."

Neville sa pozrel na Hermionu. Zašepkala mu: „Žena".

Povedal „žena". Brečtan sa uhol, aby mohol prejsť. Padma povedala: „Teraz ty, Hermiona."

Hermiona sa postavila ku vchodu, čakajúc na hádanku alebo hlavolam na vyriešenie, ale k jej úžasu sa brečtan rozplietol a odtiahol, aby mohla vojsť. Ďalšia išla Padma. Michael a ostatní stáli pri ústí jaskyne so zažatými prútikmi. Michael povedal „tadeto" a všetci ho nasledovali.

_**Hádanka pre Malfoya:**_

Don a Draco ešte nevošli do jaskyne. Úmyselne čakali až kým nebude svetlo. Prišli ku vchodu do jaskyne, kým zem ešte driemala a čerstvé slnko ešte nezobudilo deň. Chceli si byť istí, že tam Mankin bude, keď vstúpia. Presunuli sa na vrch kopca, ktorý ukrýval jaskyňu a čakali na úsvit. Z ich pozície nedovideli na vchod jaskyne, takže nevideli vojsť piatich mladých ľudí.

Keď úsvit prišiel, rozhodli sa vrátiť dole pred jaskyňu. Don povedal Dracovi, že možno nebude môcť vojsť. Práve sa rozprávali, čo urobia, keď za chvíľu uvideli Mankina ako opúšťa jaskyňu. Premenil sa na havrana a odletel im z očí. Muži sa na seba pozreli, zvažujúc, čo ďalej robiť. Krátko po odlete Mankina zbadali Deana Thomasa prísť k jaskyni. Odpovedal na hádanku, ktorá sa objavila nad vchodom a potom vošiel do jaskyne. Čakali, aby zistili, či sa Mankin vráti. Len o minútu či dve sa vrátil a vošiel do jaskyne. Vtedy sa rozhodli počkať a zistiť, či Dean vyjde. Keď nie, rozhodli sa ísť požiadať o pomoc aurorov.

Don povedal Dracovi, že nechce aby sa prelialo viac nevinnej krvi a že sa bojí, že by Dean mohol byť náhodou zabitý. Draco si nebol istý, či by sa tak či tak staral, keby bol Dean zabitý, ale súhlasil. Don povedal Dracovi, že by mal ísť po aurorov, Weasleyovcov a Harryho a všetci by sa mohli stretnúť tu. Práve vtedy, keď sa to Draco chystal urobiť, uvideli, že Mankin znova odchádza.

„Čo teraz urobíme?" Don sa spýtal Draca.

„Ako to mám do pekla vedieť, myslel som, že ty vedieš túto šou!" odpovedal Draco.

Zbadali, že sa blíži Harry. Bolo mu dovolené vojsť bez hádanky. Draco povedal: „Sprosté štyri oči."

„Draco, choď do hradu a priveď pomoc," naliehal Don.

„Teraz nejdem. Možno dostaneme Deana a Harryho von než sa Mankin vráti," povedal Draco. Don povedal Dracovi, aby sa pokúsil vojsť prvý. Na hladkej stene sa objavila hádanka. Draco zaklial, ale prečítal slová, ktoré tam zrazu boli namaľované.

Hádanka znela: „Nemám telo, nemám začiatok a nemám koniec. Žijem vo vnútri každého jedného človeka. Som súčasťou rodín a milencom podobných. Som hlboká ako oceány a jasná ako hviezdy v noci. Ak sa ma vzdáš, všetko stratíš. Ak chytíš šancu, potom nebudem nič stáť. Iní ma možno poznajú pod rôznym menom, ale tí, ktorých som súčasťou, sa cítia rovnako."

Draco prevrátil oči a povedal: „Láska, do pekla." Brečtan sa otvoril a on vbehol dovnútra, nasledovaný Donom.

Don zažal prútik rovnako ako Draco. Don si priložil ukazovák na ústa, aby naznačil Dracovi, že má byť ticho. Pokynul Dracovi, aby šiel za ním dole priestornou priehlbinou. Dostali sa na koniec a teraz boli hore v jaskyni, majúc vyhliadku na veľkú miestnosť. Boli za akousi prírodnou skalou, pozerajúc sa dole na veľkú miestnosť cez dieru v kamennom povrchu. Miestnosť pod nimi mala veľa prírodných útvarov v skale, vrátane množstva stalaktitov visiacich zo stropu a stalagmitov rastúcich nahor zo zeme. Niekoľko z kužeľovitých útvarov sa v strede stretlo, vytvoriac množstvo veľkých stĺpov vo veľkom voľnom priestore. Stredom miestnosti tiekla podzemná rieka a v strede bola veľká kamenná nádrž. Dean sedel pri kamennej nádrži a plakal. Mankin sa vrátil do jaskyne hneď po Donovi a Dracovi. Vbehol do veľkej miestnosti, hovoril so svojim bratom úsečným tónom, ktorý sa ozýval po celej jaskyni.

„Si si istý, že si všetci myslia, že Grangerová je mŕtva?" spýtal sa.

„Áno, viem, že áno. Už zavolali jej rodičov a všetko," potvrdil Dean, klamúc samozrejme.

„A nikto ťa sem nesledoval?" spýtal sa.

„Samozrejme, že nie. Išiel si to skontrolovať, nie? Povedal som ti, že všetci smútia hore na hrade," znovu potvrdil Dean.

„A Malfoy žije?" spýtal sa Mankin.

„Áno, Don Boot ho zachránil," povedal Dean tomu mužovi. Draco sa divil, prečo im Dean pomáha svojimi lžami. V tejto chvíli mu to bolo jedno, bol len vďačný za to, že to robí. Mankin prešiel pred svojho brata. „Tak, Don znova zachránil deň a Draco Malfoy zase žije. Fajn, pokúsil som sa ho zabiť dvakrát a nebol som úspešný, ale zaručujem ti, že na tretí raz nezlyhám."

Práve vtedy zaznel z druhej strany zvuk ako keď sa vlny lámu o pobrežie. Mankin povedal Deanovi, aby zostal kde je, kým on vybehol cez priechod, aby zistil odkiaľ ten zvuk prišiel.

V druhom vchode sa objavil Neville Longbottom. „Poď so mnou, Dean. Nemáme veľa času. Michael láka jeho pozornosť. Budeš v bezpečí," a pokynul mu rukou.

Dean zatriasol hlavou, že nie. Na druhú stranu Nevilla prišla Luna. Minulý rok sa Luna a Dean veľmi zblížili. Strávili spolu veľa hodín v Mušľovej chalúpke, rozprávali sa a robili si plány do budúcnosti.

„Prosím Dean, poď s nami. Nemáme veľa času. Michael a Padma ho rozptyľujú, ale to nebude trvať dlho," prosila Luna.

Dean sa obzrel a začal ísť smerom k Lune. Práve vtedy sa objavil Mankin hneď za Lunou a Nevillom. Dean ho zbadal, ukázal prstom a zajačal: „Pozor!"

Obaja sa zvrtli a Mankin ukoristil oba ich prútiky a znehybnil dvojicu. Dean zakričal „nie!," ale Mankin ho ignoroval.

„Pomôž mi ich zobrať k nádrži, myslím, že sme našli našu obeť," povedal Mankin.

Draco sa pozrel na Dona v šoku. Don zatriasol hlavou, nevediac na čo naráža Mankin. Dean povedal: „Sú to moji priatelia. Len mi prišli pomôcť."

Thomas Mankin zdvihol ruku a spakruky udrel mladšieho muža. „A ja som tvoj brat a ty budeš robiť to, čo poviem. Teraz mi s nimi pomôž."

Zdvihli Nevilla a Lunu na veľkú kamennú plochu hneď vedľa kamennej nádrže. Vybral strieborný nôž a prešiel k dvojici. Podal nôž Deanovi a povedal: „Urob to."

Dean zatriasol hlavou, že nie. Vtedy Michael Corner a Padma pribehli do miestnosti, kričiac kliatby a kúzla. Mankin obehol roh stĺpu a schmatol Lunine nehybné telo, aby ho použil ako štít. Michael sa preplazil po bruchu, dostal sa ku kameňu a popadol Nevillovu ruku, stiahnúc ho z oltára dole na tvrdú kamennú dlážku. Pokračoval v ťahaní Nevillovho tela a uložil ho za stĺpom na druhom konci dutej miestnosti.

Don povedal Dracovi: „Čo tam do pekla robia? Videl som dosť, musíme im ísť pomôcť."

V tej chvíli k nim pristúpil Harry Potter a povedal: „Aký je plán?"

_**Kde je Grangerová?**_

„Bol som zvedavý, kedy sa ukážeš, aby si zachránil deň," odsekol Draco. „Videli sme ťa vojsť do jaskyne. Ale ostatných sme nevideli vojsť."

„Kde je Hermiona?" spýtal sa Harry.

Draco povedal: „Netráp sa, je stále v nemocničnom krídle, v bezpečí. Nemyslíš si, že by som ju zobral sem, však nie?"

„Nie, Malfoy," povedal Harry pohoršene. „Prišla s ostatnými. Sledoval som ich. Je niekde tu v tejto jaskyni."

Draco mal pocit, že bude chorý. Zo svojho vyvýšeného miesta sa znova pozrel nazad dole do miestnosti a bol si istý, že teraz bude určite chorý. Už viac za stĺpom nevidel Mankina a Lunu. Michael, Dean a Padma spolu s bezduchým Nevillovým telom za druhým stĺpom si neuvedomovali, že Mankin a Luna chýbajú.

„Sú preč!" zašepkal Draco.

Don sa naklonil ponad kamennú stenu a povedal: „V celej jaskyni je veľa priechodov, ale všetky vedú nazad sem alebo ku vchodu. Niekto z nás musí počkať tu a niekto musí počkať vpredu. Potter, prosím choď dole a dostaň odtiaľto tie decká a potom sa vráť pomôcť. Nemal by si mať žiaden problém vojsť, keďže si sa sem prvýkrát dostal bez problémov."

Harry súhlasil. Zliezol dole dlhou hladkou kamennou stenou smerom k veľkej centrálnej miestnosti. Prilákal Michaelovu pozornosť a pokynul mu, aby ho nasledoval. Michael sa obzrel, nikoho nevidel a odlevitoval Nevillove telo cez tunel, nasledovaný Deanom a Padmou. Na čele Harry Potter.

„Teraz čo?" spýtal sa Draco.

„Teraz sa zabavíme, poď so mnou," a dal pokyn Dracovi, aby ho zase nasledoval.

Prešli cez úzky tunel, niekoľkokrát sa museli zohnúť na všetky štyri, pretože cesta bola taká úzka. Skončili v ďalšej veľkej miestnosti. Táto bola väčšia než tá druhá a mala na druhej strane otvor. Boli pod vodopádom.

„Povedal si Potterovi, že tu niet inej cesty von," varoval Draco.

„Nie je. Dokonca ani čarodejníci sa odtiaľto nedokážu dostať, pretože v tejto skale je niečo, čo znemožňuje odmiestnenie a dokonca ani čarodejník nemôže zoskočiť z tejto skaly a prežiť to, dokáže to len vták. Musíme tu počkať. Viem, že príde touto cestou," povedal Don presvedčene.

„Uvažujem kde je Hermiona," povedal Draco nahlas.

Don si uvedomoval, že je vážne znepokojený. „Som si istý, že niekde v bezpečí. Nemyslím si, že by Neville a Michael dovolili, aby prišla k úrazu."

Zostali prikrčení za veľkou skalou a čoskoro sa Donova predtucha stala skutočnosťou. Luna znova prišla k vedomiu a teraz ju Mankin ťahal za límec jej košele. Povedal: „Ponáhľaj sa Lovegoodová; musíme sa odtiaľto dostať preč."

Približoval sa k vodopádu. Ten zvuk bol ohlušujúci. Draco a Don už viac nepočuli, čo Mankin hovorí dievčaťu, ale dokázali vidieť, že plače a trasie hlavou. Odtláčala ho rukami. Don využil tento moment, aby sa ukázal. Povedal Dracovi, aby zostal dole.

„Pusti ju, Mankin," žiadal Don.

„Myslím, že nie vlčí muž. Nemysli si, že mi nedošlo, že si to ty. Ty a tvoji bratia," zasmial sa Mankin. „Povedz mi, zavýjal si na mesiac v tú noc, keď bol tvoj hlúpy braček roztrhaný na franforce?"

Don vytiahol svoj prútik a povedal: „Luna, poď ku mne."

Mankin odtlačil Lunu smerom k nemu. „Samozrejme, môžeš ju mať, pretože ja ju k úniku nepotrebujem. Môžete spolu skočiť. Možno to bude pohodlnejšie než zomrieť osamote. Som zvedavý, či slečnu Grangerovú utešovalo, keď vedela, že je Draco Malfoy nablízku, kým zomiera. Už ste sa rozhodli, kedy bude jej pohreb?"

„Sklapni!" zajačala Luna.

„Myslím, že nie, Šaluna," povedal Mankin. „Vidíte, môžem vám obom povedať svoje malé tajomstvo, pretože si ho zoberiete so sebou do hrobu. Slečna Grangerová nie je mŕtva. Užila elixír mojej vlastnej výroby, jeden z tých, čo predstierajú smrť. Nemá pulz, nebije jej srdce a nedýcha, ale nie je mŕtva. Len to vyzerá, že je. Uvedomuje si okolie a plač tých, čo ju milovali. Bude si uvedomovať, keď ju budú klásť do truhly a keď ju spustia do zeme." Zasmial sa chorým zvráteným smiechom.

„Povedz mi, plakal Draco Malfoy nad svojou jedinou skutočnou láskou, keď si ho zachránil? Čo robil, keď si vošiel do kobky a vzal odtiaľ jej telo? Vzal ju od teba a preklínal nebesá nad sebou? Ako si prajem, aby som videl jeho žiaľ. Uvažujem, či sa vyrovná môjmu vlastnému, keď som bol malý chlapec a povedali mi, že môjho otca zabili smrťožrúti a jeden z nich bol Malfoy starší," povedal.

Držal svoj prútik namierený na dvojicu. Don presunul Lunu za svoj chrbát a držal svoj prútik namierený na Mankina. Don cúval smerom k stene. Draco sa načiahol zo svojho úkrytu za skalou, schmatol Lunu za ruku a zatiahol ju za skalu k sebe. Don ukázal prútikom na Mankina a zakričal: „Crucio", ale Mankin vbehol za ďalšiu skalu a Donove kúzlo ho minulo len o vlások.

Don prebehol vedľa vchodu a pritisol sa k hladkej stene. Pozrel sa na Draca za skalou a naznačil hlavou nie, mlčky prikazujúc, aby on a Luna zostali tam, kde sú.

Zvuky vodopádu padajúceho zo skál spôsobovali, že bolo takmer nemožné počuť čo kto hovorí. Mankin kričal: „Poď sem a dostaň ma, Don. Nechceš sa pomstiť za Terryho?"

Don zavrel oči a zhlboka sa nadýchol. Vybehol zo svojho úkrytu ako vlk. Skočil po Mankinovi, ktorý mal čas len vykríknuť. Ten muž a vlk sa bili a bojovali na zemi. Draco odtlačil Lunu ku vchodu a povedal jej ako sa dostane von z jaskyne a že ak uvidí Hermionu, nech ju prinúti odísť tiež. Luna ukázala prstom na protiľahlú stenu a povedala: „Ale Draco, Hermiona je práve tam."

Draco sa pozrel krížom cez tmavú jaskyňu a uvidel Hermionu stáť v ďalšom chode, bližšie k vodopádu. Draca ešte nezbadala. Mierila svojím prútikom smerom k mužovi a vlkovi. Mankin kričal v bolesti. Draco zatlačil Lunu nazad do vchodu a povedal: „Bež tak rýchlo ako vieš."

Preplietal sa popri skalnej stene, aby sa dostal na druhú stranu k Hermione. Vtedy sa to stalo. Mankin a Don, ako vlk a muž, obaja prepadli vodopádom. Hermiona zakričala a zavrela oči. Draco využil túto príležitosť, aby k nej pribehol. Zbadala ho blížiť sa k nej a rozbehla sa mu v ústrety. Bola premoknutá z toho, že stála tak blízko striekajúcej vode.

Chytil ju oboma rukami za tvár a pobozkal ju na pery. „Prečo si sem prišla?" povedal.

„Videla som Mankina, ako sem vedie Lunu, tak som šla za nimi," vysvetľovala.

„Nie, myslel som, prečo si prišla do jaskyne? Povedal som ti, že nie! Nikdy neurobíš to, čo ti poviem?"

Skôr než sa s ním mohla hádať, čierny havran priletel nazad cez bok skalného vchodu, tesne pod vodou. Zmenil sa na človeka a povedal: „Odpovedajte na otázku, slečna Grangerová. Tiež by som mal záujem dozvedieť sa ako ste sem prišli!"

Hermiona a Draco sa zvrtli, stále sa vzájomne držiac.

Mankin bol taký nahnevaný, že kričal, ako keby ho mučili. „Neexistuje spôsob, ako by si dokázala vyviaznuť spod toho elixíru! Žiadna možnosť! Ani ty nie si taká bystrá a mocná! Povedz mi, ako si to urobila!" Prútik mal namierený na nich.

„Nepoviem vám nič!" zakričala nazad na muža, ktorý im všetkým spôsobil toľko bolesti a namierila svoj prútik znovu na neho.

„Naposledy som zlyhal, keď som vás chcel oboch zabiť, ale ak toto bude posledná vec, čo urobím, hneď vás zabijem!" Odzbrojil oboch, Hermionu aj Draca, neverbálnym kúzlom. Dracovi prútik vyletel z ruky, kým Hermionin pristál vedľa jeho nôh. Namieril svoj prútik najprv na Draca a zakričal: „CRUCIO!"

Draco spadol na zem spaľovaný a stenal, kým bolesť z kliatby prechádzala cez jeho telo. Hermiona zakričala na Mankina, aby prestal. Zakričal: „Chceš ma zastaviť? Chceš, aby jeho krik a bolesť skončili? Hneď ti to splním!" a prestal s kliatbou na Draca a namieril prútik na Hermionu a zakričal. „Avada Kedavra!"

Kedysi už urobil chybu, že podcenil Hermionu Grangerovú. Nemal ju urobiť znova. Keď preklínal Draca neodpustiteľnou kliatbou, Hermiona si neverbálne privolala acciom svoj prútik do ruky a mala ho na neho namierený a pomyslela si tie isté slová vo svojej hlave, keď ich on nahlas povedal jej. Ale len jedno z týchto kúziel bolo dokonané. Thomas Mankin padol mŕtvy.

Draco sa razom postavil zo zeme. Pribehol a overil si, že je Mankin mŕtvy. Prihnal sa nazad k Hermione, ktorá sa zrútila na zem vo výčitkách. Nenávidela toho muža, ale nikdy predtým nepripravila niekoho o život. Dokonca ani počas poslednej bitky na Rokforte. Zakričala kosti mraziacim výkrikom, ktorý sa s ohlušujúcim revom vodopádov ozýval naprieč každou chodbou jaskyne. Draco nikdy nepočul o niekom, kto by zabil človeka bez toho, že by vyslovil kúzlo nahlas. Tiež bol v šoku. Zdvihol Hermionu a začal ju niesť z jaskyne. Ešte raz sa pozrel na mŕtve Mankinovo telo a opustil vchod k vodopádu s Hermionou v náručí.

Harry, Bill a aurori sa už dostali do veľkej miestnosti, keď k nim pribehla Luna. Povedala im o veľkej jaskyni vo vnútri vodopádu. Povedala, že Don a Mankin bojujú a že sú tam Draco a Hermiona. Práve sa chystali ísť za ňou nazad do druhej miestnosti, keď Draco prišiel chodbou, držiac Hermionu za ruku. Keď sa znova postavil vzpriamene, zase ju zobral do náručia a povedal aurorom: „Mankin je tam vpredu, vedľa vodopádu a je mŕtvy. Bojím sa, že Don Boot je tiež mŕtvy, pretože sa zrútil z jaskyne dole vodopádom. Niekto by to mal skontrolovať."

Prešiel k Harrymu a s Hermionou v náruči povedal: „Ona ho zabila. Zabila ho bez toho, že by nahlas povedala jediné slovo. Ako je to možné?" Hermiona bola naďalej v jeho náručí a plakala.

Bill prišiel k nim a povedal: „Preberieme to neskôr, dostaňme ju von odtiaľto." Zobral Hermionu od Draca a všetci kráčali von z jaskyne.


	38. Časť XXXVIII

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/38/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť XXXVIII.**_

_**Potrebujem byť s tebou sama:**_

Bill niesol Hermionu celú cestu až na okraj Zakázaného lesa. Potom unavený a vyčerpaný Draco Malfoy ju znova zobral do náručia a nedovolil jej ísť pešo. Keď sa dostali k hradu, bol tam osobne minister Shacklebolt, aby ju vypočul. Chcel od každého úplnú správu. Dracovi to bolo jedno. Povedal im, že sa môžu rozprávať s každým okrem nej. Musí odpočívať. Čičíkal ju v náručí, ale nevedel kam ju zobrať. Nemocničné krídlo bolo preplnené, boli tam už Luna a Neville. Jej izba v učiteľskom krídle neprichádzala do úvahy, pretože nepoznal heslo a ona stále plakala príliš na to, aby rozprávala.

Šiel nahor na chodbu na piatom poschodí. Hannah Abbottová šla celú cestu s ním a povedala: „Zober ju do jej starej izby. Postavíme k portrétu zopár ôsmakov a nedovolíme nikomu, aby vošiel a videl ju, dobre?" Ernie vyšiel z portrétu a podržal im otvorený priechod. Draco sa na nich usmial a obom im poďakoval. Ernie a Hannah si zobrali prvú stráž. Draco šiel s ňou k jej starej izbe a otvoril dvere. Položil ju na posteľ. Vyzula si topánky, keď ponad jej telo natiahol prikrývku, aj keď vonku bolo teplo. Otvoril okná, posadil sa na podlahu a pozeral sa ako plače. Plakala dovtedy, kým vládala plakať a potom zaspala. Keď konečne zaspala, Draco Malfoy, ktorý sa nikdy vo svojom živote necítil taký unavený ako v tejto chvíli, podišiel, aby si ľahol vedľa nej. Odtiahol prikrývku, (čo si zmyslel, zakrývať ju v taký teplý deň) a položil hlavu na jej vankúš a pritiahol si jej spiace telo do svojho teplého objatia. Konečne zaspal. Spal tak dobre ako už dávno nie.

Po hodinách nerušeného spánku sa Hermiona zobudila prvá. Najprv skutočne nevedela kde je a začala panikáriť, čím prebudila Draca. Posadila sa na posteľ a zakričala na neho, neuvedomujúc si, že je vedľa nej. Stiahol ju dole k sebe a povedal: „Je to dobré, Grangerová. Konečne to skončilo." Pozrela sa na neho a dotkla sa jeho líca.

„Naozaj?" Nemohla tomu uveriť.

„Áno, sľubujem, že je koniec," povedal jej, obkresľujúc jej čeľusť svojím prstom.

Oprela si hlavu o jeho hruď a povedala: „Myslela som si, že to nikdy neskončí."

„Prešli sme peklom počas týchto posledných mesiacov, že áno maličká?" spýtal sa.

Hermiona sa mu pozrela do tváre a povedala: „Hovor o údere do tváre. Ani neviem ako sa správať, keď po mne nesliedia, keď sa mi nevyhrážajú, keď mi neumiera môj priateľ, keď sa vracia k životu bez útokov vtákov, krvi po celej izbe, mŕtvej vydry, nuž, môj zoznam by mohol pokračovať do nekonečna."

Páčilo sa mu, že nad tým dokázala žartovať. Povedal: „Keď to vezmeš takto, znie to šialene, však?"

„Draco?" spýtala sa.

„Áno?"

„Čo budeme teraz robiť? Kam odtiaľto pôjdeme? Zostaneme a dokončíme školu? Neviem, čo robiť." Mala pocit, že sa znovu rozplače.

„Potrebuješ sa len prestať trápiť tým, čo bude zajtra. Rob, čo ti káže tvoje srdce a nie to, čo si myslíš, že ľudia od teba očakávajú, že urobíš," povedal a potom ju pohladil po ruke sem a tam špičkami prstov.

„Mali by sme ísť a hneď sa porozprávať s ministrom a aurormi," povedala. Pokúsila sa posadiť, ale on ju stiahol nazad. Povedala: „Pusti ma. Som prekvapená, že ešte nevyvalili dvere, kým sa rozprávame."

„To preto, že naši spolužiaci držia stráž a odmietajú pustiť kohokoľvek do chodby," usmial sa Draco.

„Vážne?" spýtala sa.

„Skutočne," odpovedal.

„Fajn, vďaka im," povedala Hermiona a zahniezdila sa znova v jeho náručí.

„Mali by sme teraz zostať v škole? Bill mi kedysi povedal, že som v Mušľovej chalúpke vítaný na tak dlho ako chcem. Nemyslíš si, že sa len snažil byť zdvorilý, že nie?" spýtal sa Draco.

„Nie, som si istá, že bol úprimný. Ja len, že sme prešli toľkým a príliš sme pracovali na to, aby sme tu nezostali, nespravili skúšky a neodpromovali. Potom, nuž, si to premyslím. Chcem ísť na jeden mesiac pozrieť svojich rodičov, potom sa sem vrátiť, dokončiť moju prax s profesorkou McGonagallovou a potom nakoniec učiť."

„Kde do tejto rovnice pasujem ja?" Nehanbil sa spýtať. „Nemám kam ísť toto leto a neviem, čo chcem robiť po škole. Môžem sa vrátiť na Manor, ale tá myšlienka ma priveľmi deprimuje." Otočil sa na bok. Obrátila sa tvárou k nemu.

„Môžeš ísť so mnou pozrieť mojich rodičov. Majú ťa radi. Chcem, aby si šiel," vysvetlila.

„Moja mama sa vráti v auguste z väzenia. Možno by som mal zostať, aby som ju na chvíľu videl," povedal. „A znova sa spoznal."

„Iste, to znie tiež dobre," povedala, presunúc sa na chrbát.

Položil ruku na jej brucho. Sledoval ako sa jeho ruka dvíha a klesá s jej dýchaním. Bolo to naozaj len včera, keď si myslel, že je mŕtva? Pretože nevidel ako dýcha? Pobozkal ju na líce a povedal: „Chcel som, aby sme boli spolu; je to niečo, čo chceš aj ty alebo som sebecký len ja?"

Otočila sa znova nabok a položila mu ruku na tvár. Dotkla sa jeho očí a obočia. „Tiež chcem, aby sme zostali spolu, takže musíme nájsť nejaký spôsob. Vieš, že aj keby sme boli od seba oddelení na míle, stále môžeme byť zamilovaní a mať budúcnosť, takže si nerob starosti, nie je také ľahké sa ma zbaviť, spýtaj sa Harryho alebo Rona." Usmiala sa a pobozkala ho na pery. Nechcel sa jej zbaviť.

Harry Potter zaklopal na dvere. Nakukol dnu a bol trochu v rozpakoch, keďže Draco a Hermiona boli na jej posteli spolu, napriek tomu, že sa len rozprávali. Povedal: „To bolo peklo dostať sa sem. Justin a Ernie sa ma pokúšali udržať vonku, ale povedal som im, že ich prekľajem, ak mi nedovolia prejsť." Usmial sa. Hermiona sa posadila a Draco zliezol z postele. Harry prešiel k posteli a sadol si vedľa Hermiony.

„Vraciam sa do Brlohu," začal Harry, „ale najprv som ti chcel povedať zbohom. Bill zariadil, aby si sa zajtra porozprávala s ministerským úradníkom. Vezme vás tam oboch sám."

„Okej," povedala, pozerajúc sa na svoje ruky. Položila svoju ruku na jeho. Teraz mal Draco pocit ako keby ho podvádzali. Spýtala sa: „Nejaké novinky o Donovi Bootovi?"

„Áno, je nažive. Zmenil sa na havrana tesne predtým než dopadol do vody. Je zranený, ale nie veľmi. Chcel, aby som ti povedal, že ak sa nestretnete skôr ako odíde, tak že ti čoskoro napíše. Povedal mi, že vám obom, tebe a Malfoyovi, ďakuje." Harry si priložil jej ruku k ústam a pobozkal ju na hánky. Pustil jej ruku a objal jej plece. Položila hlavu na jeho rameno a rukami ho objala okolo krku.

„Uvidíme sa zajtra. Musím tiež podať svoje svedectvo rovnako ako Draco. Bude to veľké opätovné stretnutie," zasmial sa Harry. Postavil sa a ona tiež. Objal ju a pobozkal na líce. Povedal: „Mám ťa rád, Hermiona." Otočil sa k Dracovi a ponúkol mu ruku. „Teba nemám rád, Malfoy," žartoval.

Draco mu potriasol rukou a povedal: „Dobré vedieť, pretože ten pocit je vzájomný."

„Postaraj sa o ňu," povedal Harry, pevne stlačiac Malfoyovu ruku predtým než ju pustil. „Uvidím vás oboch zajtra." A s tým vyšiel von z izby a zatvoril dvere.

Pristúpila k Dracovi a povedala: „Je dobré, že môžeme počkať a porozprávať sa s aurormi až zajtra. Bála som sa rozprávať sa s nimi dnes večer."

Objal ju rukou a povedal: „Ja tiež."

Pozrela sa na neho a povedala: „Nemyslíš si, že ma zavrú, že nie? Vzala som ľudský život aj keď to bolo v sebaobrane."

„Myslím, že si všetci uvedomia, že si o to koledoval," odpovedal Draco.

„Nemyslíš si, že ma budú chcieť testovať, aby prišli na to, ako som ho zabila neverbálnym kúzlom?" spýtala sa znepokojene.

„Naozaj neviem, pretože to musí byť vzácnosť," potvrdil Draco.

„Nebojíš sa ma teraz, že nie?" Pokúsila sa o vtip, keď si znova sadla na posteľ.

Draco povedal: „Vlastne fakt, že by si ma mohla začarovať bez varovania, je trochu desivým, ale budem chodiť po špičkách, predpokladám."

Venovala mu slabý a unavený úsmev a oprela sa znova o posteľ. Prišiel si ľahnúť vedľa nej, prešplhal sa ponad jej telo chrbtom k stene. Jeho veľké telo bolo poskladané zložito na drobnom malom priestore. Povedal: „Posuň sa trošku, Grangerová." Vytlačil jej telo na okraj postele.

Hermiona povedala: „Teraz nemám miesto."

„Potrebujeme väčšiu posteľ," dôvodil.

„Mám rada malú posteľ. Mám rada byť pri tebe blízko," odsekla, položiac svoju ruku na jeho hruď a svoju hlavu vedľa jeho na vankúš.

_**Milujem ťa:**_

Znova sa pretočila v jeho náručí, takže teraz bola na boku. Stále ležal na chrbte a ruku mal pod jej telom. Svojou rukou začala hladkať jeho hruď a ramená. Dracove oči boli zatvorené a vychutnával si túto chvíľu. Nechcel, aby táto chvíľa skončila. Koľko nocí prebdel, keď si predstavoval, že robí práve to, čo robila teraz? Koľko dní strávil robením si starostí, že nikdy znovu nezažije pocit ako tento? Bolo to naozaj len včera, keď si myslel, že je mŕtva? Bol to len jeden deň, čo si myslel, že ju už nikdy nepobozká, nebude ju cítiť, nebude znovu jej súčasťou?

Zhlboka sa nadýchol, takmer vzdychol a obrátil sa na bok tvárou k nej. Oprela sa bližšie a sladko ho pobozkala na ústa, skôr než presunula svoje pery na jeho čelo, jeho oči, jeho líce a potom krk. Jej ruka vošla spodkom jeho košele a spočinula na holom žalúdku. Oprel sa bližšie, keď jej urobil to isté. Pobozkal jej líce, jej čelo, jej ústa a potom bradu. Položil ruku na jej bok, nahor pod jej košeľu a prstami sa dotkol jej chrbta. Pritiahol si ju bližšie k sebe. Boli tak blízko ako keby boli skoro jeden.

Hermiona začala rozopínať jeho košeľu. Dostala sa na koniec a stiahla mu ju z ramien. Zacítenie jej jemných rúk na jeho pokožke bolo elektrizujúce. Trochu zavrčal a usúdil, že je napred v tejto malej hre a že ju potrebuje dohnať, tak jej vyzliekol tričko. Musela sa trochu nadvihnúť, aby mu pomohla vyzliecť jej ho cez plecia a hlavu. Odhodil ju na zem vedľa svojej. Oprel sa hranou svojej ruky o jej hruď, posúvajúc ju dole jej hrudníkom. Podržal jeden prsník, hladiac ho jemne palcom ponad bradavku. Načiahol sa dozadu a rozopol jej podprsenku a pomaly jej ju stiahol z ramien. Pristála na podlahe s ich tričkami.

Usmial sa a povedal: „Si na rade, Grangerová."

Položila ho znova na chrbát a položila mu ruku na jeho podbruško, kým jej pery bozkávali jeho hruď a jeho bradavky. Zohla sa nižšie a pobozkala črtajúce sa rebrá a potom jeho podbruško pod jej rukou. Vyšplhala sa na jeho telo a pobozkala znova jeho sánku a krk. Oprela sa o neho a jej holý trup sa pritlačil o jeho, jej bradavky boli tvrdé a vzpriamené. Prichádzal o rozum.

Cítil, že je čas trochu viac sa zapojiť. Odtiahol ju od seba na chrbát. Posadil sa na posteľ a rozopol jej džínsy. Zbavil ju ponožiek (zbavila sa topánok, keď prvý raz vošli do izby) a stiahol jej nohavice, pomaly. Odhodil ich na stále sa rozširujúcu hromadu odevov na podlahe. Naklonil sa k jej telu a pobozkal stehno jednej jej nohy, kým jeho ruka chodila hore a dolu po druhom. Pobozkal jej brucho, keď jeho ruky prešli k jej bokom a stiahol jej nohavičky. Prevalil ju nabok a pobozkal jej bok, ktorý zozadu držal. Pomaly jej hladil chrbát, bozkami prešiel z jej bedier k jej bokom, k jej rebrám, k bočnej strane jej prsníka, znova k jej krku.

Bez varovania ho opäť zatlačila na chrbát a povedala: „Som na rade," keď sa predklonila a rozopla mu opasok. Stiahla ho z pása. Odhodila ho na zem a rozopla mu gombík na nohaviciach a potom mu rozopla zips. Stiahla mu ich, keď si vyzul topánky a ponožky. Vyliezla na neho, s oboma rukami na jeho nohách, hladiac ich pomaly, kým prechádzala k jeho hrudi. Sedela na jeho páse a hladila mu hruď a ramená. Ešte raz sa zohla nadol a zdĺhavo ho pobozkala, takmer chlípne. Zliezla z neho a položila mu ruku na lem jeho šortiek. Vošla dovnútra a pohladila ho jednou rukou, skôr než použila obe ruky a stiahla z neho šortky a odhodila ich na podlahu. Načiahla a obvinula znova okolo neho prsty, jeho hlava sa oprela o vankúš, zatvoril oči poddávajúc sa rozkoši. Pokračovala v jeho hladení, teraz oboma rukami, jemne a bez prílišného tlaku, ale bolo to viac než mohol vydržať. Bol tvrdší než si kedy pamätal. Keď obe ruky priložila na spodnú časť a začala ich posúvať nahor, otvoril oči, hľadiac na vrch jej hlavy.

Načiahol sa po jej tvári a prinútil ju vrátiť sa nazad k vankúšu. Musela sa zriecť svojej predchádzajúcej aktivity. Položil obe ruky na jej tvár a pobozkal ju so všetkou vášňou, ktorú pociťoval taký dlhý čas. Prinútil ju znova sa dať na chrbát, pretože vedel, že toto bude naposledy, pretože bol pripravený dokončiť sa. Vôbec nestratil kontakt s jej ústami. So svojimi perami stále na jej pil z nej, smädnejší než kedykoľvek predtým. Jeho ruka prešla k jej stredu, keď jej opätoval jej predchádzajúce činy. Presunul svoje pery k jej krku, potom ku kľúčnej kosti, potom k prsiam. Doširoka jej olizoval prsníky, dokonca do nich udieral jazykom. Ruku mal stále medzi jej nohami, jemne ju hladiac. Pohla hlavou nabok a jednou rukou sa chytila mreže z prednej časti postele a druhú položila na rameno, ktoré jej poskytovalo také neuveriteľné potešenie, z ktorého bola takmer zničená.

Využil túto chvíľu, aby sa jej pozrel do tváre a povedal: „Pozri sa na mňa, Hermiona." Zvládla otvoriť oči, keď do nej vošli jeho prsty a povedal: „Milujem ťa."

Sotva lapajúc dych povedala: „Milujem ťa," a potom takmer vydala výkrik, ston a vzlykot.

Bozkával znova jej pery, keď do nej vošiel dvoma prstami. Položila obe svoje ruky na jeho ramená a potom ich presunula okolo jeho krku. Náhle povedala: „Oh, Malfoy, sú zamknuté dvere?"

Pomyslel si, že je neskoro aj keby neboli, ale dal ruku preč, naklonil sa, aby dočiahol na svoje nohavice, vybral prútik a zamkol dvere zamykacím kúzlom. Odhodil prútik stredom izby, kde zasiahol najprv stenu a potom podlahu a vydal hlasitý zvuk pri náraze. Povedal: „Teraz sú."

„A čo tíšiace kúzlo?" spýtala sa.

„Ty ma zabiješ!" Uškrnul sa, zoskočil z postele, zdvihol prútik a povedal tíšiace kúzlo. Odhodil prútik ešte raz a povedal: „Teraz už čuš, do pekla."

Ihneď vyliezol nazad na ňu a zobral jej ústa do svojich. Bol pripravený a ona určite tiež. Vstúpil do nej pomaly, hryzúc si spodnú peru, pretože chcel ísť pomaly napriek tomu, že jeho telo chcelo po ňom ísť rýchlo. Začal pomalým, stálym rytmom a ona zaplietla svoje nohy o jeho boky. Oprel sa o lakte a ona si zahryzla do pery. Zrýchlil tempo a začal stonať. Doplňovala jeho stony s prenikavými výkrikmi. Pomyslel si, že tíšiace kúzlo bolo nakoniec dobrý nápad. Povedal: „Teraz ťa chcem!"

Bola už jeho, takže čo tým myslel? Povedala: „Som tvoja, som pripravená." Dosiahol vyvrcholenie práve keď ona začala so svojím crescendom. Bol pripravený sa uvoľniť a keď videl, že sa začala chvieť, ešte raz sa vzoprel. Takto to ešte nikdy predtým necítil. Nahlas zakričala. Bol to výkrik, ktorý znel ako niečo medzi pôžitkom a bolesťou. Bolo to tak ako sa cítila, tak aj zakričala.

Zvalil sa. Bol taký vyčerpaný. Trochu sa od nej odsunul a nechal hlavu odpočívať na jej prsníkoch. Pohladila mu hlavu a chrbát. Povedal: „Bolo to prekliato dobré, Grangerová."

Vzdychla si a zatvorila oči. Pozrel sa jej do tváre a povedal. „Choď spať. Obaja teraz musíme spať. Zobudím ťa zajtra skoro ráno."

Prevrátila sa nabok a on na ňu pritiahol prikrývku. Presunul sa nabok, takže teraz boli obaja rovnako otočení. Pritiahol si jej chrbát k svojej hrudi, objal ju rukou okolo pása a nechal svoje líce položené na jej. „Milujem ťa, vieš to? Nehovoril som ti to len v tejto chvíli."

Už spala, ale na tom nezáležalo. Vedel, že vie, čo cíti.

_**Na ministerstvo a cesta späť:**_

Na druhý deň silno pršalo. Draco mal pocit, že sa počasie vonku zhoduje s tým, čo cíti vo vnútri. Dodržal svoj sľub; zobudil sa zavčasu, ešte pred úsvitom a zobudil ju. Obaja si dali sprchu a prezliekli sa. Bol to prvý deň posledného týždňa školy. Na konci tohto týždňa im začnú skúšky a skončia sa na začiatku ďalšieho týždňa. Promócia bude na ďalšiu sobotu. Hermione to bolo jedno. Ak tie vedomosti doteraz nevie, tak ich nebude vedieť nikdy. Chcela zvyšok týždňa oddychovať. Bude však musieť s oddychovaním počkať až do zajtra.

Bill sa s nimi po raňajkách stretol vo Veľkej sieni. Odprevadil ich k hlavnému vchodu, kde sa s nimi stretli aurori. Keď Hermiona zbadala všetkých tých aurorov, spýtala sa: „Som zatknutá?"

Bill povedal: „Preboha nie Hermiona, prečo si to myslíš?"

„Prečo nás musia sprevádzať aurori?" opýtala sa.

„Chceli ťa odprevadiť. Sú ti zaviazaní. Je to prejav úcty," povedal jej Bill. Pozrela sa zmätená na neho. Otočila sa tvárou k Dracovi, ktorý sa načiahol po jej ruke. Už ju chcela zobrať, keď namiesto toho prebehla okolo neho nazad smerom k Veľkému schodisku. Bill a Draco sa zmätení zvrtli, ale potom uvideli, prečo beží.

Hermiona vbehla do náručia Dona Boota. Pevne ju objal a povedal: „Je po všetkom, Hermiona. Už bude všetko v poriadku. Ďakujem ti za všetko, čo si urobila."

„Nie, ja ti ďakujem za to, že si ma ochraňoval," odporovala. „Tiež musíš ísť na ministerstvo?"

„Áno, asi som v riadnej kaši, ale nie je to nič, čo nedokážem zvládnuť," zasmial sa. Nahol sa a zašepkal jej do ucha: „Ponúkli mi tu miesto majstra elixírov a myslím, že to prijmem." Objala ho.

„Ja sa tiež na budúci rok vraciam," povedala potichu.

„Viem. Teraz musíš presvedčiť Malfoya, aby prišiel a študoval podo mnou. Mám v úmysle zostať tu len rok alebo dva, takže budem potrebovať, aby to po mne prevzal," povedal so žmurknutím.

„Pokúsim sa," povedala a znova ho objala. Zobral ju za ruku a prešiel k čakajúcim aurorom. Odovzdal ju Dracovi a potriasol Dracovou druhou rukou.

Po štyroch hodinách vypočúvania na ministerstve bolo Dracovi a Hermione dovolené odísť. Ministerstvo rozhodlo, že nebudú z ničoho obvinení. Práve odchádzali z ministerstva s Billom, aby strávili zvyšok dňa v Brlohu, keď stretli Michaela Cornera. „Zbavili ma všetkých obvinení," povedal.

Hermiona ho objala a povedala: „Nás tiež."

Chytila Billa a Draca pod pazuchy a povedala: „Draco, môžem sa porozprávať s Billom skôr než odídeme?" Draco prikývol a išiel sa porozprávať s Michaelom.

„O čo ide?" spýtal sa, položiac jej ruku okolo ramien. Bola pre neho ako ďalšia malá sestra a bol tak rád, že sa jej ten strašný rok skončil.

„Po tom, čo si ministerskí úradníci nechali Draca a ja som odišla z miestnosti, o čom ste sa všetci rozprávali?"

„Ministerstvo chcelo vedieť ako si dokázala premôcť Mankinov elixír. Našli viac z neho v jeho izbe na Rokforte a našli jeho denníky. Boli len šokovaní, že si sa dokázala z neho dostať, to je všetko," priznal.

„Čo hovorili o tom neverbálnom smrtiacom kúzle? Prečo som dokázala niečo také urobiť?" spýtala sa, veľmi znepokojená. Dodala: „Som nejaká hračka prírody?" a zasmiala sa.

„Samozrejme, že si," zasmial sa Bill tiež. „To je to, čo robí teba tebou."

Zamračila sa.

Povedal: „Poviem to inak. Hoci to nie je bežné pre niekoho, kto sa narodil u muklov a na tvoj mladý vek, byť schopný použiť takú pokročilú mágiu, veci ako neverbálne kúzla a dokonca aj neverbálne neodpustiteľné kliatby nie sú také mimoriadne. Možno skutočnosť, že si dokázala dostať sa z toho hrozného elixíru znamená, že si sa dostala do neznámych zákutí tvojho mozgu a kvôli tomu je teraz tvoja mágia vyspelejšia." Zvesila hlavu a on jej položil ruku pod bradu, aby ju prinútil pozrieť sa na neho.

„Počúvaj Hermiona," Bill ju takmer karhal. „Čokoľvek sa stalo v tej jaskyni, akékoľvek magické schopnosti si predviedla, bolo to niečo, čo už dlho bolo v tvojom vnútri. Bolo to vždy súčasťou tvojho osudu. Si veľmi inteligentná, vysoko nadaná a výnimočne talentovaná čarodejnica, ale myslím, že to už vieš. No tak, mamka nás už čaká na obed, poďme."

Hermiona sa vrátila k Dracovi, ktorý teraz sedel na lavičke v rohu. „V poriadku, Grangerová?" spýtal sa.

„V poriadku, Malfoy," odpovedala a zobrala ho za ruku. Bill ich zaviedol k hop-šup práškovej sieti a šli priamo do kuchyne v Brlohu.

Po dobrom jedle a rozhovoroch s dobrými priateľmi, povedala Hermiona Dracovi, že je unavená a musí sa vrátiť nazad do školy. Bol tomu rád. Chcel sa vrátiť už pred hodinami.

Pobozkala každého na rozlúčku, zobrala Draca za ruku a prepravili sa k Trom metlám v Rokville.

Povedal: „Pripravená na prechádzku?"

„Pretože je to jediná cesta nazad, myslím, že áno," odpovedala, pobavená, že sa spýtal.

Povedal: „Počul som od Billa, že na ďalší rok zobrali Dona Boota na Mankinovo miesto."

„Áno, už mi to povedal. Chcel, aby som sa ťa pokúsila presvedčiť, aby si sa vrátil a učil sa pod ním, tak aby si mohol raz prevziať jeho miesto," priznala sa.

„Viem. Si si definitívne istá, že sa na ďalší rok vraciaš?" spýtal sa.

„Definitívne, je to môj domov," povedala mu.

„Čo by sa stalo, keby som sa ja nechcel vrátiť?" spýtal sa jej, znepokojený.

Pustila jeho ruku a zastavila sa. „Poslednú noc som ti povedala, že nemusíme byť fyzicky spolu, aby sme stále boli spolu. Milujem ťa a nič to nezmení. Chcem svoju budúcnosť s tebou, ale máme celý zvyšok našich životov. Nemusíme sa do niečoho hnať. Len si uvedom, že sa kvôli nikomu nemôžem vzdať svojho sna, dokonca ani kvôli tebe a dúfam, že ma o to nepožiadaš." Začala znova kráčať.

Pribehol k nej, popadol ju za ruku a zvrtol ju dokola. „V prvom rade Grangerová, nikdy by som to neočakával a ani ťa o to nežiadam, aby si sa kvôli mne čohokoľvek vzdala. Len som to skúšal. Chcel som sa uistiť, myslím. Tiež ťa milujem a chcem svoju budúcnosť s tebou a súhlasím, že na našej prítomnosti najviac záleží. Máme zvyšok našich životov, aby sme vymysleli našu budúcnosť. Objal ju rukou okolo pása pobozkal ju. Pustil ju, zobral ju znovu za ruku a začali kráčať do školy.

Kráčali ruka v ruke späť na Rokfort. Hermiona si nebola istá svojou budúcnosťou, bola unavená svojou minulosťou, ale kráčajúc ruka v ruke s Dracom Malfoyom si bola istá jednou vecou. Jej prítomnosť bola s ním. Bola doma, kým bol s ňou a nielen fyzicky, ale aj v jej srdci.


	39. Časť XXXIX

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/39/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver_

_

* * *

_

_**Časť XXXIX.**_

_**Hermiona rozjíma:**_

Vo Veľkej sieni bolo teplo. Teplo nie je dosť presný pojem. Bolo viac než teplo, bolo na omdletie. Bolo horúco. Keby sa niekto spýtal Hermiony Grangerovej, čo si myslí, bola by povedala, že to skôr spôsobovalo pľuzgiere, pripaľovalo a podobné synonymá. Práve dokončila poslednú skúšku z posledného ročníka, ktorý mohla navštevovať na Rokfortskej škole čarov a kúziel. Všetky z jej MLOKov boli dokončené, napísané, rovnako ako jej praktické skúšky. Práve dokončila skúšku zo Starovekých rún. Túto poslednú skúšku mali robiť piati. Namiesto toho boli len štyria. Vďakabohu, že boli aspoň štyria. Mohlo to byť horšie, pretože na krátky okamih existovala možnosť, že tam nebude ani jeden zo študentov Starovekých rún, aby urobil svoju skúšku.

Ostatní študenti, ktorí už dokončili skúšky, opustili Veľkú sieň. Skúšajúci si už po piaty raz prečistil hrdlo, aby naznačil Hermione, že chce odísť. Posledných dvadsať minút predstierala, že ešte prechádza svoj test. Nebolo to tak, že by si ho naozaj potrebovala prezerať. Bola si istá, že na každú otázku odpovedala správne. Skutočný dôvod prečo Hermiona Grangerová stále sedela na svojej stoličke vo Veľkej sieni na Rokfortskej škole čarov a kúziel bol prostý. Nechcelo sa jej odísť. Nikdy. Mladú čarodejnicu veľmi skľučovala skutočnosť, že robila poslednú skúšku, ktorú tu mohla robiť a že jej čas tu sa takmer naplnil. Hoci veľa chvíľ z posledného siedmeho či ôsmeho ročníka nebolo šťastných, stále bol ten čas strávený tu najnezabudnuteľnejší a najdôležitejší v jej živote. Strávila viac ako polovicu svojho života medzi kamennými múrmi tohto hradu a ešte ho nechcela opustiť.

Tak tam sedela, keď cez veľké okná pražilo slnko. Zostala sedieť na svojom mieste, až kým jej nepovedali, aby odišla, čo prišlo skôr než čakala. Skúšajúci zvolal: „Končíme!" Prišiel a pozbieral pergameny. Nemala na výber nič iné, len mu ich odovzdať.

Ale ten muž ju nemohol prinútiť vstať z jej sedadla. Sedela tam, pozerajúc sa na svoje ruky položené na drevenom stole, až kým k nej neprišla profesorka McGonagallová a nepovedala: „Slečna Grangerová je čas, aby sa vo Veľkej sieni stoly fakúlt dali nazad na svoje miesto. Musíme sa pripraviť na záverečnú slávnosť. Tiež by ste sa mali ísť pripraviť." Zdvihla oči na svoju obľúbenú učiteľku a prikývla. Ale zostala sedieť. Riaditeľka prešla k veľkým dubovým dverám, kde už dobrých päť minút stál Draco Malfoy a čakal, kým Hermiona odíde.

„Asi by ste mali ísť vyzdvihnúť slečnu Grangerovú, pán Malfoy," povedala tá žena a položila ruku na Dracove plece.

Draco prešiel až k Hermione a zobral ju za ruku. Postavila sa, ale namiesto toho, aby odišla z veľkej miestnosti, prešla k jednému z veľkých okien. Šiel za ňou. Počúvajúc zvuky ľudí, ktorí sa prechádzali po starej kamennej dlažbe, sa pozrela na začarovaný strop, ktorý dnes ukazoval veľké biele mraky na šírej tmavomodrej oblohe. Pozrela sa na veľké dubové dvere s čiernymi železnými pántmi a čiernou okrúhlou kľučkou. Nakoniec sa pozrela na Draca a povedala: „Hoci viem, že sa sem na budúci rok vrátim, pociťujem depresiu z toho, že viem, že toto je poslednýkrát, čo som tu ako študent." Bude jej chýbať toto miesto viac než by ktokoľvek mohol tušiť.

Väčšina študentov odchádzala zajtra, čo bol piatok. V piatok večer mali siedme ročníky promóciu. V sobotu večer mali promóciu študenti ôsmeho ročníka. Dnes priletia jej rodičia a v sobotu prídu s Weasleyovcami a Harrym.

Konečne začala s Dracom odchádzať, ale keď sa dostali k úplne poslednému oknu, podišla k nemu a ešte raz vyzrela von. Pomyslela si na všetkých tých ľudí, ktorí budú na jej promócii a potom na tých, ktorí tam nebudú. Ako Fred, Remus, Tonksová, profesor Dumbledore a taktiež profesor Snape. Draco tam asi nebude mať žiadnu rodinu či priateľov, čo v nej vyvolávalo smútok. Ešte viac v nej vyvolávala smútok myšlienka, že jej Don Boot povedal, že príde na jej promóciu, ale on tam nemal byť kvôli nej, mal tam byť kvôli Terrymu. Celá Terryho rodina tam mala byť. Terry tam mal byť.

Táto jedna myšlienka bolo pre ňu najsmutnejšia zo všetkých. Ťažoba doľahla na jej hruď a zovrelo jej hrdlo. Zadržiavala slzy, ktoré hrozili, že jej vytečú.

Zacítila poklepanie po pleci a dokonca bez toho, že by sa obzrela, vedela, že je to Draco. Chcel, aby odišla. Prišiel k nej, plece pri pleci. Ruku mala položenú na kamennej okennej rímse. Položil svoju ruku na jej. Chcel sa jej spýtať na čo sa pozerá, ale vedel, že sa v skutočnosti nepozerá na nič. Len premýšľala a spomínala, takže otázka na čo sa pozerá, bola len rečnícka, predsa sa však spýtal. „Na čo sa pozeráš, Grangerová?"

Zdvihla k nemu oči, dala preč svoju ruku spod jeho, len aby ju hneď dala navrch tej jeho. Hermiona povedala: „Je to len rečnícka otázka?" Vedela, že vedel, že sa v skutočnosti nepozerá na nič. Vedel, že len rozjíma. Otočil ruku, jemne preplietol ich prsty a odtiahol ju od okna a von z dverí; naozaj jednoduchý úkon, ale presne to potreboval. Na chodbe sa zastavil a oprel sa o stenu. Naklonila svoje telo dopredu, smerom k nemu. Stál s nohami dosť ďaleko a objal ju rukami okolo chrbta. Objala ho rukami okolo pása. Jeho nohy boli stále ďaleko, takže boli skoro v rovnakej výške. Nemali na sebe habity kvôli teplu, takže jej líce spočinulo na jeho hrudi, priamo na bielom oxfordskom tričku. Pobozkal ju na vrch hlavy. Bolo im jedno, kto ich vidí, hoci im nikto nevenoval pozornosť. Pre Draca a Hermionu neexistoval priestor ani čas; boli tam len oni a ich vlastný malý svet.

Nakoniec táto chvíľa prestala, keď k nim pristúpil Bill Weasley a povedal: „Musíte sa hneď vrátiť do Veľkej siene, záverečná slávnosť čoskoro začne." Draco ju zobral za ruku a začal ju viesť nazad do Veľkej siene, ale Hermiona sa zastavila. Chápal, čo chcela a cítil to rovnako. Viedol ich k hlavným dverám a vyšli z hradu, cez nádvorie po dlhom kameňom pokrytom chodníku, von na trávnik až k jazeru. Posadil sa pod strom a stiahol ju k sebe, takže teraz sedela rovno pred ním. Vyhrnul si rukávy, uvoľnil viazanku a použil ju, aby jej vzadu zviazal vlasy. Obzrela sa na neho a usmiala sa. Tiež si vyhrnula rukávy, vyzula topánky a ponožky a položila ich vedľa stromu. Vystrel nohy vedľa jej bokov. Oprela sa dozadu o jeho hruď, tiež natiahla svoje nohy a prekrížila ich v členkoch. Jednu ruku položil okolo jej hrude a druhou siahol do svojho vrecka a vytiahol dva zákusky. Podal jeden jej a druhý si napchal do úst. Cítil ako mu kôra stromu tlačí na chrbát, tak sa mierne posunul, aby si urobil viac pohodlia.

Mala pocit, že mu chce niečo povedať, čokoľvek, len keby vedela, čo povedať. Mal pocit, že sa mu nechce povedať vôbec nič. Obaja chápali, čo ten druhý chce. Chápali mlčanie medzi nimi. Obávali sa a mali strach z toho istého. To isté ich znepokojovalo a obmedzovalo. Teraz nebol čas na rozhovor. Bol čas na rozjímanie a ohľaduplnú spoločnosť.

_**Draco hovorí Hermione, čo má na duši:**_

Draco prvý prerušil ich mlčanie. Spýtal sa: „Chceš ísť dnu a niečo zjesť?"

„A ty?" spýtala sa.

„Spýtal som sa prvý," zasmial sa.

„Jedla by som," povedala prosto.

„Ja tiež, poďme," a snažil sa postaviť, pretože stále bola medzi jeho nohami. Postavila sa prvá a potom sa postavil on. Zdvihla svoje topánky a ponožky. Stiahol jej z vlasov svoju viazanku, myknúc jej hlavou dozadu. Otočila sa a udrela ho. Prehodil si viazanku okolo krku a zobral ju za voľnú ruku. Začali ísť nazad na hrad.

Keď kráčali, pozrela sa na neho a on sa mračil. Spýtala sa: „Niečo sa deje?"

Náhle zastal, chytil jej topánky a ponožky, hodil ich na zem a zobral ju za obe ruky. Povedal: „Kam odtiaľto pôjdeme?"

„A v akom zmysle?" zmätená sa spýtala.

„Je to jednoduchá otázka," namietal.

„Pôjdeme touto cestou, hore tým kopcom, cez most, k nádvoriu, cez predné dvere a zabočíme vľavo smerom k Veľkej sieni," povedala vážne napriek tomu, že toto nebolo to, čo mal na mysli.

Vyzeral popletený a povedal: „To nie je to, čo som myslel a ty to vieš. Kam pôjdeme po promócii? A dodávam, prosím nič z tých 'môžeme byť zamilovaní bez toho, že by sme boli spolu' kecov. Chcem vedieť kam presne odtiaľto pôjdeme?"

„Čo ťa to napadlo?" opýtala sa.

„Už ma to trápi dlhšie a čas beží, takže potrebujem vedieť, čo sa po sobote stane. Vieš, že nemám kam ísť, že? Sám sa nazad na Manor nevrátim, proste nemôžem."

„Povedz mi, čo chceš odo mňa," naliehala.

„Čo tým myslíš?" spýtal sa, teraz nahnevaný. Dodal: „Nič od teba nechcem, len informáciu. Teraz odpovedaj na tú prekliatu otázku, Grangerová."

„Dovoľujem si nesúhlasiť," odporovala. „Pretože ty po mne niečo chceš. Chceš po mne, aby som ti povedala čo robiť a to nemôžem urobiť, Draco. Chceš po mne, aby som ti povedala, že sa kvôli tebe vzdám svojho sna a ani to nemôžem urobiť."

Draco pustil jej ruku, nepatrne od nej poodstúpil a povedal: „Teraz si ja dovolím nesúhlasiť! Myslíš, že vieš všetko, ale nevieš nič!"

Hermiona prešla pred neho a povedala: „Prečo sa snažíš vyprovokovať hádku? Ty si ten, kto nič nevie Malfoy a to je ten skutočný problém. Ty nevieš čo robiť. Ty nepoznáš svoje miesto na zemi. Ty nemáš všetky tie odpovede! Máš pravdu; neviem všetko, tak prečo kladieš všetko toto na mňa? Ty sa musíš rozhodnúť, čo ďalšie príde v tvojom živote. Ja nemôžem a nepoviem ti, čo robiť. Tieto veci si musíš rozhodnúť sám. Môžem ti len povedať, čo viem a čo plánujem. Milujem ťa a plánujem ťa mať vždy vo svojom živote. Nemôžeš ma o to pripraviť!."

Teraz začala kráčať od neho ona, ale schmatol ju za ruku. Povedala: „Mám plány, Malfoy! Počítam v nich s tebou, ale netýkajú sa výhradne teba!"

„Viem to! Poznám tvoje plány, Hermiona!" vykríkol. „Celý zasraný svet vie aké máš plány! Nechcem ťa pripraviť o tvoje drahocenné plány! Chcem len vedieť, kde v nich pasujem ja a len ty mi na to môžeš dať odpoveď! Nehovor: 'budem ťa milovať či budeme spolu alebo nie!' Len povedz, že budeme spolu!" Naozaj ju odtlačil, keď sa zohla po svoje topánky a začal svižne od nej kráčať preč.

„Toto chceš!" zajačala, hodiac po ňom svoje topánky, keď od nej odchádzal. Jedna ho udrela rovno do chrbta.

Otočil sa a prihnal sa k nej, spôsobiac, že sa odtiahla rýchlo preč. Zakopla o kameň a dopadla na zadok. Prakticky na ňu skočil, rozkročiac sa nad jej driekom. „Nezáleží ti na tom, čo chcem! Prečo by som ti mal hovoriť čo chcem, keď ti na tom nezáleží?" Svojím nosom sa takmer dotýkal jej. „Za celý svoj prekliaty život som nič nerozhodol sám. Nemôžeš odo mňa čakať, že s tým teraz začnem! Dokonca návrat na Rokfort bolo rozhodnutie mojej matky. Vždy mi moji rodičia hovorili, čo robiť! Povedz mi, čo mám robiť, Grangerová!" Hermiona ťažko dýchala, rovnako ako on. Odstúpil od nej a sadol si vedľa nej na zem. Posadila sa a položila mu ruku na chrbát. Striasol ju zo seba pohybom svojho pleca.

„Teraz si dospelý," vysvetlila. „Musíš začať robiť svoje vlastné rozhodnutia. Nie je tu nikto iný, kto ich urobí za teba. Mal by sa cítiť oslobodzujúco, že sa konečne môžeš rozhodnúť sám, čo si myslíš, že je najlepšie. Malo by to byť vzrušujúce a radostné."

Obrátil sa k nej, aby sa na ňu pozrel. „Je to desivé. Tie slová ma desia," povedal úprimne.

Povedala mu: „Je čas, aby si sa rozhodol sám. Si muž a tvoje rozhodnutia ovplyvnia zvyšok tvojho života. Ak zlyháš, bude to tvoja vlastná chyba. Keď budeš mať úspech, bude to tvoja vlastná sláva."

„To je to, čo ma desí najviac," povedal, zvesiac hlavu. Položila mu znova ruku na chrbát a tentoraz ju nezhodil preč. Otočil sa, aby sa na ňu pozrel a povedal: „Mal som vedieť, že mi s tým nepomôžeš."

Zasmiala sa, pustil sa do nej, zvalil ju na chrbát a pobozkal jej pery dlhým, vlhkým a pátrajúcim bozkom. Odtiahol sa a povedal: „Rozhodol som sa toto urobiť úplne sám. Páčilo sa ti to?"

Hrýzla si spodnú peru a povedala: „Áno, bolo to veľmi dobré rozhodnutie, Malfoy. Vidíš Malfoy, chce to len začať po krôčikoch_"._ Postavila sa, chytila ho za zápästie a z celej sily potiahla, aby ho prinútila postaviť sa. Postavil sa a ona dodala: „Teraz sa poďme najesť, kým nezmizne všetko dobré jedlo."

Vošli do Veľkej siene, ale večera už takmer skončila. Neville na nich zamával. Posadili sa oproti nemu a on povedal: „Nachystal som pre vás oboch taniere."

„Vďaka, Neville," povedala Hermiona. Dala preč obrúsok, ktorý bol na jej tanieri a začala jesť jedlo, ktoré na ňom bolo.

Draco prikývol na znak vďaky a tiež začal jesť. Riaditeľka prišla na pódium a začala svoj koncoročný prejav. Mala v úmysle odovzdať fakultný pohár, ale najprv venovala chvíľku tomu, aby prehovorila o udalostiach minulého roka, rovnako ako o udalosti z tohto roka. Keď spomenula Terryho Boota, Hermiona odložila vidličku a zvesila hlavu. Draco sa načiahol pod stôl a zobral ju za ruku.

Po slávnostnej reči bol fakultný pohár udelený Bifľomoru po prvýkrát za 15 rokov. Každý hlasno tlieskal. Neville sa naklonil k Hermione a povedal: „Viem, prečo Chrabromil tento rok nezískal pohár. Nie je to ako v našej triede, keď sa Hermiona zaslúžila takmer o polovicu bodov z našich všetkých svojou inteligenciou a Harry sa zaslúžil o zvyšok svojimi metlobalovými schopnosťami a záchranou celého sveta."

Každý pri stole sa zasmial. Draco povedal: „Zdá sa, že si spomínam, že Potterák a Weslík stratili tiež veľa bodov." Hermiona mu hodila na hlavu trochu zmrzliny a tá pristála na jeho líci a stiekla dole na stôl. Otočil sa k nej a zazrel na ňu. Povedal: „Osobne strhávam desať bodov slečne Grangerovej." Zdvihol obrúsok a začal si utierať tvár.

„Ja nikdy nestrácam body," povedala a namierila lyžicou na neho.

„Pamätám si, že si nejaké body stratila," spomenul si Neville.

„Ja si to nepamätám," posťažovala sa, hoci vedela, že má pravdu.

„Potom máš selektívnu pamäť," povedal Neville.

Hermiona sa postavila a začala sa obzerať dookola. Draco povedal: „Čo hľadáš, Hermiona?"

„Hľadám svojho priateľa Nevilla," dramatizovala Hermiona. „Bol tu pred minútkou, ale vymenil sa s týmto hrozným dvojníkom."

Všetci pri stole sa znova zasmiali. Smiali sa ešte silnejšie, keď ju kôpka vanilkovej zmrzliny zasiala priamo na bok tváre, keď stála. Pozrela sa na Draca, ale on ukazoval na Nevilla a zakrýval svoj smiech rukou. Neville predstieral nevinnosť, keď pokračoval v jedení svojej vanilkovej zmrzliny.

Po zvyšok slávnosti sa každý pri ôsmackom stole smial a správal ako bezstarostný absolvent. Bolo to tak ako to malo byť celý rok. Bolo to tak, ako si chceli pamätať svoj čas strávený tu, so smiechom a priateľmi.

_**Promócia:**_

Hermiona prešla k pódiu, aby dostala svoj diplom. Celý život čakala na túto chvíľu a všetko bolo tak, ako si myslela, že bude. Riaditeľka jej podala zrolovaný kúsok pergamenu previazaný červenou mašľou a Hermiona hrdo žiarila. Najprv prehľadala dav ľudí, aby našla svoju mamu a ocka a uvidela ich vedľa Weasleyových. Zdvihla diplom a zamávala im. Pohla sa na druhý koniec pódia a posadila sa, aby počkala na Malfoya.

Ernie MacMillan vyšiel na pódium. Draco stál hneď za ním, pripravený prejsť krížom, keď si rovnako ako Hermiona prezrel miestnosť, aj keď nemal nikoho, koho by mal hľadať. Jeho oči spočinuli na Hermione a ona sa tak doširoka usmiala, že si nemohol pomôcť a usmial sa na oplátku. Prešiel k riaditeľke, keď zavolala jeho meno a natiahol ruku. Hermiona sa postavila a bláznivo aplaudovala. K jeho úplnému úžasu Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegoodová, Ginny, Ron a Bill Weasleyovi aj Don Boot sa všetci postavili zo svojich sedadiel a pripojili sa k jej potlesku. Bol to najpyšnejší moment v celom jeho živote nie preto, že dostal diplom, ale preto, že mal priateľov. Začal schádzať z javiska, keď uvidel ešte niekoho iného stojaceho v zadnej časti Veľkej siene. Nemohol uveriť vlastným očiam. Zoskočil z pódia, keď riaditeľka zavolala ďalšiu osobu a vbehol rovno do náručia tej osoby. Bola to jeho matka.

„Som na teba tak neuveriteľne pyšná, synu."

„Ako to, že si tu? Čo sa to stalo?" koktal. Nevedel, čo sa skôr spýtať.

„Slečna Grangerová požiadala ministerstvo o láskavosť. Prepustili ma skôr. Všetko sa to stalo len dnes," vysvetľovala.

Prehľadal dav, aby našiel Grangerovú. Pozerala sa smerom k pódiu. Nechcela sa miešať do súkromnej chvíle s jeho matkou. Draco zobral matku za ruku a viedol ju von z Veľkej siene.

Zostali tam, rozprávajúc sa, až kým promócia neskončila. Absolventi, ich rodiny a priatelia začali opúšťať Veľkú sieň. Hermiona kráčala medzi svojou matkou a svojím otcom. Len čo vyšla z dverí, obzerala sa po Dracovi. Uvidela ho stáť v rohu, samotného. Jeho matka sa rozprávala s riaditeľkou.

Hermiona sa na neho usmiala naprieč celou chodbou. Usmial sa tiež. Bolo to ako keby boli na chodbe sami. Kráčali pomaly jeden k druhému a keď sa dostali dosť blízko na objatie, objali sa. Pritiahol si ju do náručia a na sekundu ju nadvihol zo zeme. Položil ju nazad na zem a pomaly pobozkal.

„Milujem ťa," povedal bez zaváhania.

„Milujem ťa," odpovedala rovnako hrdo.

„Vďaka za darček k promócii," povedal a pozrel sa na svoju matku.

Pozrela sa tam tiež, potom sa otočila nazad k nemu a povedala: „Fajn, niekto musí za teba urobiť rozhodnutia, tak som sa rozhodla, že potrebuješ svoju matku, aby tu bola." Objala ho v páse a potom povedala: „To je to, čo som sa rozhodla, že urobíme, Malfoy. Stráviš júl so svojou matkou. Ja ho strávim so svojimi rodičmi v Austrálii. Vrátim sa nazad prvého augusta a strávim týždeň s Harrym a Ronom predtým než pôjdu na výcvik aurorov. Potom s tebou strávim týždeň na Manore. Tvoja matka ma už pozvala. Od toho času budem mať dosť času prísť sem, aby som sa pripravila na vyučovanie. Od tohto bodu ďalej záleží na tebe, čo sa stane. Keď sa nevrátiš so mnou späť, potom ťa ja prídem navštíviť kedykoľvek budem môcť. Ty sem môžeš niekedy prísť tiež."

„Takže to máš všetko premyslené, že Grangerová?" spýtal sa s úsmevom.

„Zdá sa, že áno," odpovedala.

„Som potešený rozhodnutiami, ktoré si za mňa urobila, ale musím povedať ešte jednu vec. Stále naozaj neviem, či sa sem vrátim, ale viem, že ťa musím vidieť viac než jeden týždeň v auguste," posťažoval sa. Dal ruku okolo nej a viedol ju von z dverí. „Tu je to, čo navrhujem ja," povedal. „Myslím, že strávim dva týždne so svojou matkou a potom teba a tvojich rodičov prídem pozrieť do Austrálie na dva týždne. Potom sa spolu vrátime. Pôjdeme do Brlohu spoločne, ak to bude prijateľné pre Weasleyovcov a potom na Manor, takže ty a moja matka sa budete môcť vzájomne spoznať, v poriadku?"

„Žasnem nad tvojou schopnosť robiť rozhodnutia, keďže je to pre teba novinka. Myslím, že sa mi tvoj plán páči ešte viac než môj," povedala a pobozkala ho na líce. „Poďme sa pozdraviť s mojou mamou a ockom a potom pôjdeme pozrieť tvoju matku. Weasleyovci poriadajú pre nás dnes večer veľký promočný večierok a samozrejme, že chcú, aby prišla aj tvoja matka, ak bude chcieť."

Prešli k Hermioniným rodičom. Jej matka a otec objali Draca, čo ho šokovalo menej než si myslel, že ho bude. Jeho matka prešla k nim a on ju predstavil Grangerovcom. Hermiona si pomyslela, že to bol neskutočný zážitok.

Väčšina z ôsmakov šla hore do svojich spální, aby si pobalila kufre a batožinu. Hermiona a Draco zaostali za ostatnými. Keď sa dostali k portrétu, povedal: „To malé dievčatko na obraze mi už nepripadá také osamelé. Predstavujem si, že miesto toho, že je vonku a nazerá dnu, je teraz súčasťou tej skupiny. Len sa práve rozhodla zostať vonku za plotom. Je to jej voľba či skôr rozhodnutie, ktoré urobila."

Hermiona povedala: „Páči sa mi tvoje vysvetlenie. Myslím, že s tebou súhlasím."

Prešli cez otvor v portréte a najprv vošli do Dracovej izby. Posadila sa na jeho posteľ a povedala: „Bola to pekná izba, nemyslíš? Páči sa mi viac ako moja."

Hádzal veci do kufra. Čakal s balením až na poslednú chvíľu. „Je presne taká istá ako tvoja, Grangerová. Čo robí túto lepšou?" vypytoval sa, neobťažujúc sa na ňu pozrieť, keď hádzal veci napravo a naľavo.

Postavila sa, aby sa pridala k nemu, vzala ho za ruky, zdvihla k nemu oči, kým malý úsmev so zatvorenými perami sa jej začal objavovať na tvári. Odpovedala slovami: „Je krajšia ako moja, pretože si v nej ty," a položila mu ruky na tvár. Opatrne ho svojimi rukami pohladila po lícach, postavila sa na špičky a pobozkala sladko jeho ústa. Stiahla sa späť a potom sa k nemu naklonila ešte raz, položiac mu ruky okolo krku. Ešte raz sa jej ústa stretli s jeho perami, tentoraz ale jej pery zotrvali. Odpovedal jej tým, že jej položil ruky okolo pása a vrátil jej bozk. Miloval ju viac než mohol nejaký obyčajný bozk dať najavo.

Oddelil sa od nej a povedal: „Do pekla, Grangerová, ako vydržím celé dva týždne bez bozkávania sa s tebou?"

„Budeš to musieť pretrpieť, predpokladám. Pretĺcť sa tým ako najlepšie vieš." Uškrnula sa a pobozkala ho ešte raz, rýchlo. „Poponáhľaj sa a dobaľ sa, stretneme sa na chodbe. Ja na rozdiel od teba som už zbalená, takže mám čas rozlúčiť sa so svojimi spolužiakmi."

Chcela odísť z izby, ale on ju chytil za ruku. „Ja na rozdiel od teba mám priateľku, ktorá je pedant a viem, že mi chce pomôcť pekne a úhľadne sa zbaliť, takže mám tiež čas povedať zbohom." Prevrátila oči, ale začala úhľadne skladať oblečenie, ktoré práve nahádzal do kufra.

Zobral svoje kufre a položil ich na chodbu vedľa jej. Rozlúčili sa svojimi spolužiakmi. Hermiona sľúbila, že každému z nich napíše a asi to aj urobí. Draco potriasol niekoľko rúk a objal zopár dievčat, priveľa k Hermioninmu žiaľu.

Nechali svoje kufre na chodbe, tak aby si ich mohli neskôr zobrať. Zišli dole schodmi. Draco sa zastavil skôr ako sa dostali ku schodom, hneď pri okne a povedal: „Pamätáš si, keď som ťa tu pobozkal?"

„Pamätám si, že to bolo pred ôsmimi mesiacmi," pokúsila sa o vtip. Tentokrát prevrátil oči on.

„Pokúšam sa byť romantický," uvažoval.

„A biedne zlyhávaš," zasmiala sa. Rýchlo ju schmatol a zatočil s ňou. Zaskučala a povedala: „Pusť ma dole!"

Urobil ako požadovala a zložil ju dole, aby ju pobozkal. Pobozkal ju s takou vášňou a ľahkosť ako pri tom bozku, o ktorý sa delili pri okne pred mnohými mesiacmi. Zišli dole, aby sa pripojili k ich rodinám.

Povedala: „Najlepšie na návrate sem tento rok bolo to, že som ťa spoznala a zaľúbila sa do teba."

Objal ju rukou a potom jej zašepkal do ucha: „Pre mňa si to najlepšie ty." Pobozkal ju ešte raz a pozrel sa jej hlboko do očí. Povedal: „Bez ohľadu na to, teraz už budem navždy vedieť, čo je to láska a čo je to domov a čo sú to priatelia a musím ti za všetky tieto tri veci poďakovať, Hermiona."

Hermiona už viac nepustila Malfoyovu ruku. Nikdy ho nezamýšľala pustiť. Bol teraz jej súčasťou. Bol pre ňu dôverne známy. Odchádzala domov, ale neodchádzala od neho, takže život bol fajn.

_(Nasleduje epilóg, takže toto ešte nie je koniec!)_


	40. Časť XL

**Dôverne známe miesto **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Pozerala sa von oknom vlaku, všetko vyzeralo tak dôverne známe a v poriadku. Šla domov, na Rokfort. Jedna otázka potrebovala odpoveď, čo v tom vlaku robil Malfoy. Odpoveď bola, že opúšťal domov a nemal kam inam ísť. Dramione._

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3790150/40/A_Familiar_Place**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Časť XL. **_

_**Epilóg:**_

Hermiona nastúpila na stanici do vlaku. Odchádzala na ďalší vzrušujúci rok na Rokforte. Dúfala, že nebude celkom taký vzrušujúci ako rok predtým. Po lete plnom sľubov a spokojnosti čakala s nedočkavosťou, čo mal v zálohe život nachystané pre ňu a pre jej budúcnosť. Strávila júl s rodičmi a Dracom, tak ako si to naplánovali. Potom sa vrátila, aby navštívila svojich priateľov a jeho matku. Bolo ťažké ísť na Manor, keď s ním bolo pre nich oboch spojených tak veľa nešťastných spomienok.

Dnes ráno ju Draco odprevadil na stanicu a pobozkal na rozlúčku. Povedal jej, že sa uvidia na budúci víkend. Príde do Rokvillu a prenajme si izbu. Draco jej povedal, že je hlúpa, keď ide vlakom, keď sa mohla premiestniť. Zasmiala sa a povedala mu, že by to nebola cesta na Rokfort, keby nemohla ísť vlakom. V tomto vlaku nebolo veľa študentov, pretože tí neprídu pred prvým septembrom. Táto cesta bola pre členov personálu.

Keď nastúpila na vlak, bola Hermiona viac nervózna než si myslela, že bude. Našla si prázdne kupé, otvorila okno a vyklonila sa z neho, aby mohla ešte vidieť Draca. Bol hneď pri okne. Načiahol sa za jej rukou a pevne ju stisol. Takmer sa rozplakala. Vlak sa pohol dopredu a ona bola prinútená pustiť jeho ruku. Zamávala zbohom a on zvolal: „Napíš mi! Uvidíme sa na budúci týždeň!" Zostala v okne až kým z neho nezostala bodka na horizonte. Mával jej, kým mu vlak úplne nezmizol z dohľadu.

Hermiona sa posadila a otvorila tašku. Priniesla si so sebou knihu, ako to vždy robila. Otvorila knihu a začala čítať. Čítala už takmer hodinu a čoskoro sa začala cítiť stále unavenejšia. Odložila knihu, oprela sa o stenu kupé a kým stále vzpriamene sedela, čoskoro upadla do spánku.

Zobudila sa na zvuk, keď niekto vošiel do kupé. Nemala tušenie ako dlho spala. Bez toho, že by zdvihla zrak, zohla sa po svoju knihu, ktorá jej musela spadnúť na podlahu. Schmatla svoju tašku z podlahy, aby tam napchala knihu, kým osoba, ktorá vošla do kupé, si sadla oproti nej. Zdvihla oči a jediné, čo videla, bol muž, čo bolo viac než evidentné, sediaci na lavičke oproti, oblečený celý v čiernom, s prekríženými nohami a veľkou knihou zakrývajúcou celú jeho tvár. 'Fajn, nech je to tak," pomyslela si Hermiona. Prekrížila nohu, vybrala knihu nazad z tašky a otvorila ju na správnom mieste. Osoba oproti nej si prekrížila nohu a narazila do jej nohy. Povedal: „Pardon," keď odložil svoju knihu. Hermiona sedela šokovaná s otvorenými ústami.

„Zatvor ústa, Grangerová, lebo ti do nich vletí mucha," povedal Malfoy, keď znova zdvihol svoju knihu a predstieral, že číta.

Doširoka sa usmiala. Čo tu robí?

„Čo čítaš?" spýtala sa.

Bez to, že by zdvihol zrak, spýtal sa: „Čo čítaš ty?"

„Pýtala som sa prvá," pripomenula, len teraz si uvedomila, že presne rovnaký rozhovor spolu viedli pred rokom v tom istom vlaku, možno v tom istom kupé.

„Volá sa 'Ako si vziať narodenú u muklov do 40 dní' vysvetľoval a ukázal jej obal. Bolo to napísané na obálke. Zamračila sa.

„Čo je to za typ knihy, vážne?" spýtala sa a zobrala od neho knihu. Keď ju náhodne otvárala, bolo to práve na smiešnych názvoch kapitol ako: 'Ako sa správať k rodičom narodenej u muklov,' a 'Kedy je správne používať mágiu pred vašimi muklovskými svokrovcami." Hermiona odhodila knihu na jeho sedadlo a nahnevala sa.

„Čo čítaš ty?" spýtal sa a zobral knihu z jej rúk. Nebesá, čítala učebnicu. Zasmial sa a odhodil ju na podlahu.

Zdvihla knihu, otvorila tašku a vopchala ju dovnútra. Vybrala ďatelinové pivo a spýtala sa: „Chcel by si jedno?"

Predklonil sa, zobral nápoj a povedal: „Ďakujem, Grangerová."

„Tak nenávidím, že sa musím spýtať to, čo je možno zrejmá otázka," začala, „ale mohol by si mi povedať čo tu robíš?"

„Idem na Rokfort," povedal, keď prevrátil oči. „A ľudia hovoria, že si bystrá."

„Prečo ideš na Rokfort?" spýtala sa so vzdychnutím.

„Mám tam svoju novú prácu, takže dáva zmysel, že tam idem," povedal, zobral si nazad knihu a znova predstieral, že číta. Dal si ďalší dúšok ďatelinového piva a znova odložil knihu. Pozerala sa priamo na neho, nedôverčivo.

Znova zobral svoju knihu a ona opäť prekrížila svoje nohy, 'náhodne' ho pritom kopnúc do holennej kosti. Pozrel sa na ňu so zúženými očami a odhodil knihu na sedadlo vedľa seba. „Myslím, že si to urobila úmyselne," povedal Draco uštipačne.

„Aký si všímavý," zasmiala sa. „Vážne, Malfoy, prečo si mi to nepovedal? Prečo si si s týmto všetkým dal takú námahu?

„Myslel som si, že to budeš považovať za roztomilé, ale zabudol som s kým mám do činenia," žartoval.

Práve vtedy vlak náhle zastavil. Zletela zo svojho sedadla do jeho nastavených rúk. „Novinka," povedal, keď ju kládol nazad na sedadlo.

Postavila sa a povedala: „Prečo sa domnievaš, že vlak zastavil?" Hermiona sa išla pozrieť von do uličky. Otočila sa k Dracovi a povedala: „Choď sa pozrieť prečo vlak zastavil."

„Nemáš mi čo hovoriť, čo mám robiť," povedal a potom vyšiel von do uličky, aby zistil, prečo vlak zastavil. Čakala na neho pri dverách.

Keď sa o niekoľko minút neskôr vrátil, povedal: „Viem, že mi teraz nebudeš veriť a budeš si myslieť, že je to nejaký môj zákerný plán, ale povedali mi, že most je preč a že to bude trvať niekoľko hodín dokonca aj s použitím mágie, kým ho opravia." Začal sa smiať.

Odtlačila ho z cesty a povedala: „Veľmi zábavné, Draco!" a hnala sa dole uličkou smerom k prednej časti vlaku.

Posadil sa nazad do kupé a začal baliť ich veci.

Vrátila sa nazad do kupé, rozhodila rukami do vzduchu a povedala: „To je neuveriteľné! Si si istý, že s týmto nemáš nič spoločné?"

„Čo som ti kedy urobil, keď mi neveríš?" spýtal sa s jedným zdvihnutým obočím. Posmieval sa jej. Spýtal sa jej minulý rok presne to isté. „Poďme, poznám cestu k hradu, poďme sa prejsť." Zobral jej aj svoju tašku, prehodil si ich cez plece a prešiel s ňou k jedným z dvier.

„Zabudol si si svoju knihu," povedala sarkasticky.

„To je v poriadku, v žiadnom prípade si tak skoro neplánujem zobrať žiadnu u muklov narodenú," povedal. Civela na neho a on upravil svoje vyhlásenie: „Pretože moja u muklov narodená priateľka bude isto chcieť počkať dvesto- tristo rokov a medzitým budem vedieť všetko o ich zvykoch."

Zoskočil z dverí vlaku a nastavil svoje ruky k nej a povedal: „Poďme Grangerová, skoč."

Povedala: „Viem sa dostať na zem sama a okrem toho nevyzeráš dosť silný. Mohol by si ma pustiť a potom by som bola prinútená ťa prekliať prostou myšlienkou z mojej rozsiahlej hlavy a bolo by tam veľké ministerské vyšetrovanie a radšej by som sa vyhla obťažovaniu."

„Pre Merlina, zoskoč už!" zakričal.

Zakričala: „Radšej by si ma mal chytiť," a skočila. Chytil ju, ako sa dalo čakať.

„Tak, naozaj poznáš cestu na hrad alebo sa chystáme znova stratiť, tak ako sme sa stratili minulý rok?" uvažovala.

„Spomínam si na cestu, takže by si si mohla aj ty," pokarhal ju a dodal: „Ale musím poukázať na to, že sme sa minulý rok nestratili. Stratil sa zvyšok skupiny. My sme prišli živí a zdraví na hrad," povedal.

Prerušila ho: „O tri hodiny neskôr."

„Neboli to tri hodiny, teraz poďme, no tak." Začal kráčať.

„Vážne chceme ísť pešo celú cestu na hrad?" spýtala sa, keď ho dobehla.

„Áno a dúfam, že si v lepšej forme ako si bola pred rokom. Netúžim po tom, aby som znova musel tlačiť tvoj s prepáčením zadok hore kopcom," zasmial sa a zobral ju za ruku.

Kráčali viac než dvadsaťpäť minúť, vedúc cestou bežný rozhovor. Konečne povedal: „Mal som báječné leto."

Usmiala sa, keď sa pozerala na zem a povedala: „Samozrejme, že si mal, veď si bol so mnou." Zdvihla k nemu oči a presne v tej istej chvíli zakopla o veľkú skalu a pristála na rukách a na kolenách.

Predklonil sa, smejúc sa a povedal: „To máš za tú svoju namyslenosť," a zdvihol ju.

Mračila sa a povedala: „Pozri na moju ruku." Nastavila mu ruku pred nos a on uvidel, že krváca, len troška.

„Presne ako za starých dobrých čias," usmial sa. Vytiahol vreckovku z vrecka a obmotal malú, takmer neviditeľnú ranu. Pobozkal jej dlaň a povedal: „Vďaka tomuto by si sa mala cítiť lepšie."

Priložil si jej otvorenú dlaň na srdce a jednou rukou ju tam pridržal. Druhou rukou ju objal okolo pása a pritiahol si ju bližšie, aby ju otvorene pobozkal. Jeho ústa otvorili jej, preskúmal hlbiny jej úst, čo pociťoval ako večnosť.

Povedal: „Hej, mala si niekedy sex v lese?"

Udrela ho do hrude a povedala: „Doteraz nie, prečo?"

„Čo si myslela tým, že 'doteraz nie'?" civel na ňu.

Teraz sa zasmiala ona, zobrala ho za ruku a viedla ho cestičkou. Občas narazili na niektoré z tých 'X', ktoré robil minulý rok, aby označil ich cestu. Kráčali tým istým smerom, prinajmenšom.

Prešli cez niekoľko veľkých kopcov, prešli cez rovnako veľa údolí a čoskoro sa dostali na ten posledný veľký kopec. Prišli k stromu s iniciálkami. Hermiona zaskučala potešením.

„Oh, Malfoy pozri, to je ten strom, ten strom s tými iniciálkami!" Pribehla k stromu a naozaj ho objala. Obkreslila ukazovákom písmená a povedala: „M.F. miluje T.J."

Draco prešiel okolo stromu na druhú stranu. „Hej, Grangerová poď sem, minulý rok sme si nevšimli ďalšie iniciálky." Pribehla k jeho boku. Na tejto strane stromu boli vyrezané iniciálky: „D.M. miluje H.M."

Pozrela sa na to zblízka. Vyzeralo to rovnako staré ako tie druhé iniciálky. Nezdalo sa to čerstvo vyrezané. Prešla prstom po iniciálkach a podotkla: „Čo je to za žart Malfoy? Pretože to sú skoro naše iniciálky:"

„Nehovor," povedal, keď položil svoj prst na vrch jej. „Počkaj chvíľu," povedal, pomaly ju berúc za ruku. „Mohli by to byť naše iniciálky, vieš?"

„Iba keby sme mali rovnaké priezvisko alebo také niečo," povedala pobavene.

„Správne, iba keby sme mali rovnaké priezvisko," povedal a pritiahol si ju bližšie.

„Nemáme rovnaké priezvisko," povedala pomaly, vložiac mu ruku do vlasov.

Pobozkal ju na bok jej krku. „Mohli by sme mať, vieš to?" a nechal svoje pery zotrvať pod jej uchom, na pulznom bode.

„Iste, mohli," dôvodila, oprúc si hlavu nazad o strom. Zatlačil ju chrbtom o strom a pobozkal silno jej ústa.

Odtiahol svoje pery, len na zlomok a zašepkal: „Potom je to áno." Keď povedal tieto slová, jeho pery boli tak blízko, že každá slabika bola ako malý bozk.

„Niečo si sa pýtal?" pýtala sa ako v hmle.

„Myslel som, že som sa spýtal," povedal, lížuc jej krk.

„Aká bola otázka?" spýtala sa, teraz si úplne uvedomovala to, čo sa snažil povedať. Zatlačila do jeho pleca, aby ho prinútila vzdialiť sa tak, aby sa mu mohla pozrieť do očí. Zopakovala otázku. „Aká bola otázka Malfoy?"

„Vezmeš si ma? Spravíme, aby boli tie iniciálky na strome správne?" spýtal sa.

Pozerala sa uprene na neho a pripadalo mu to ako večnosť. Začínal sa znepokojovať. Prečo váha?

Hrýzla si spodnú peru, keď sa pomaly formoval jej úsmev, dávajúc najavo jej odpoveď. Teraz žiarila. Ako keby jej konečne spadol kameň z hlavy, konečne si uvedomila jeho skutočné zámery. Hodila sa mu okolo krku a povedala: „Nechceme predsa, aby ten strom klamal, že nie?"

Pevne ju objal a roztočil jej nohy dookola. „Je to áno?"

„ÁNO!" zakričala.

Položil ju pevne na zem, zobral ju za ruku a povedal: „Poďme do hradu. Som zvedavý, či nám riaditeľka dovolí byť v spoločnej spálni teraz, keď sme zasnúbení."

„Nie sme zasnúbení, kým nebudem mať prsteň na prste," pripomenula.

„Pozri sa na ruku," povedal jej.

Pozrela sa na nesprávnu ruku. Povedal: „Ty asi nebudeš tá istá Hermiona Grangerová, ktorú považujú za najbystrejšiu čarodejnicu jej veku. Pozri sa na druhú ruku."

Pozrela sa na druhú ruku a uvidela diamantový prsteň na jej štvrtom prste. Jej oči sa rozšírili a povedala jediné slovo: „Ako?"

„Nie si jediná, kto je dobrý v mágii, Hermiona," povedal a zobral ju za ruku. Začal bežať nadol posledným kopcom, keďže hrad už bol na dohľad. Bežala s ním, hneď pri jeho boku. Zostane po jeho boku po celý zvyšok jej života.

**KONIEC... možno.**

**(K tomuto príbehu existuje druhý diel: „A Familiar Place II.")**


End file.
